DEATH CHESS
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Light ansiaba matar a alguien a besos. Literalmente. Light Yagami & L Lawliet / L Lawliet & Light Yagami DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta obra son propiedad de Tsugumi Oba.
1. Prólogo

**n.A:** En mi fanfic el caso Kira se sitúa en el año 2015 en lugar del 2003, como es en la versión original. Se trata de un pequeño cambio que no tendrá más repercusión que esta en la historia.

 **Sinópsis completa:** A veces la vida da muchas vueltas, a veces es injusta y otras incluso cruel. Te marca un objetivo, uno en el que implicas cuerpo y alma, y luego te desmorona ese precioso castillo con solo un toque de dedos.

Para Light Yagami ese sutil toque de dedos que le hizo estremecer cada una de sus metas fueron dos profundos ojos negros como agujeros en el tiempo, impenetrables, mas con una ternura oculta e íntima.

«Siempre creí en la bondad de las personas, y en la maldad. Creí en los números, la aritmética, el hilo del razonamiento deductivo que te lleva a una inequívoca respuesta y, en la lógica, básicamente. Y en las emociones, como bien has podido comprobar tú mismo, también siento cosas de vez en cuando: afecto, cariño, impotencia... Sin embargo, nunca imaginé que más allá del bien y del mal, más allá de la lógica aplastante y de las emociones intrínsecas del ser humano, hallaría algo como esto. Algo capaz de mandar todo a tomar por saco, la moral, la lógica, la realidad e incluso cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento afectuoso. Pero esto fue un juego desde el principio, ¿verdad, Kira? Nuestra propia partida de ajedrez».

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, Light ansiaba matar a alguien a besos. Literalmente.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Las paredes desgastadas parecían encogerse a su alrededor, intentando atraparle, someterle, marcar una victoria en las anotaciones del juego.

Pero no era así.

Una sonrisa pugnaba por salir a flote, pero quedó ahogada por la entereza y el aplomo de los que hacía gala el muchacho. Un poco más… Tenía que aguantar un poco más, permanecer estoico. Se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, hombros bajos, el flequillo castaño cayendo como una cortina de agua sobre su frente. Era él y el silencio. Y cámaras y micrófonos.

—Light. —El aludido ni se inmutó ante la voz proyectada a través de los altavoces—, Solo ha pasado una semana pero se te ve bastante desgastado… ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Que si se encontraba bien? Ese L se creía que lo tenía todo de su parte, qué iluso. Se encontraría perfectamente si había llegado hasta allí, en cuanto lograra su anhelado propósito de enviarle a un profundo e indeleble letargo. L moriría en sus manos y nadie podría impedirlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tras lo que parecieron unos eternos segundos y con el fulgor de la determinación refulgiendo en su mirada, sin prisas alzó la cabeza. Ojos serenos como el hielo ocultando un fuego violento y caótico se clavaron en los barrotes de la celda. El momento había llegado.

—Sí, no es una situación en la que pueda mostrar demasiada entereza —Hizo una pausa y rió para sus adentros—, pero este orgullo inútil… ¡lo abandono!

Fue como un chispazo. Apenas vio como Ryuk se levantaba mientras hacía tronar sus articulaciones, o como una sonrisa siniestra de vibración rojiza distorsionaba sus ya de por sí horrendas facciones, tan solo se limitó a escuchar su "hasta luego" guasón.

« _Sí, porque eso es lo que es, Ryuk, un hasta luego._ »

Pronto todas las piezas encajarían en su sitio de nuevo. « _Muy pronto…_ »

Light abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, parpadeó confuso y atónito y volteó de un lado a otro tratando de hacer desaparecer lo que veía. ¿Una celda? ¿dónde estaba? Sacudió la cabeza percibiendo la incipiente inquietud callejeando por sus entrañas. « _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo yo aquí?_ ».Aquello no podía estar pasando, tenía que ponerle remedio de una forma u otra, ¿en que momento se le había ocurrido…?

—Ryuuzaki —llamó al detective fijando la vista en la cámara por la que éste lo observaba—. Sé que fui yo quien propuso el encierro, no te culpo de nada, pero acabo de darme cuenta ahora mismo ¡esto es completamente inútil! Porque yo no soy Kira, tienes que…

En otra habitación decorada acogedoramente, Ryuuzaki y los miembros del cuartel de investigaciones —con exclusión del jefe Yagami— se encontraban a kilómetros de lo que el significado de la palabra "atónito" amparaba. El famoso detective frotó sus pies descalzos entre ellos, pensativo, y sus orbes negras que en algún punto se habían agrandado por la sorpresa, se entrecerraron con recelo.

—No, dijimos que no te soltaríamos hasta que estuviésemos seguros de si eras o no Kira. Pasara lo que pasara y dijeras lo que dijeras —dijo, categórico.

Su mente procesaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo a una velocidad insólita, remolinos de escenas, pensamientos y sucesos se enmarañaban unos con otros, entremezclándose como ovejas de un rebaño al sentirse amenazadas por la bestia. Nada tenía sentido cuando para él todo estaba muy claro, Light era Kira y Misa el segundo Kira, todas las piezas encajaban tal cual puzzle y ahora, sin embargo, … A Light le ocurría lo mismo que le había pasado a la chica anteriormente, cuando la encerraron, ¿puro teatro? No, era más que eso…

—Oye, Ryuuzaki, tienes que escucharme —volvió a insistir el japonés; matices de desesperación patentes en su voz—. Te aseguro que yo no estoy mintiendo, lo juro. ¡Yo no soy Kira!

Sonaba sincero. Y genuino. Más que nunca.

—Ryuuzaki, ¿qué está pasando? —Se alteró Matsuda—. No parece el mismo.

—Pero no podemos soltarle ahora, los crímenes se han detenido desde que Light ha sido arrestado. Si estos no se reanudan tendremos que dar por resuelto el caso —dijo Aizawa, circunspecto.

Una sensación de mal augurio acometió a L. Aquello no era bueno, algo se le estaba yendo de las manos, algo importante. Y él no podía ni debía permitirse ese lujo. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca de forma inconsciente. Resultaba casi como si a ambos sospechosos les hubieran arrebatado el carácter e instaurado otro en su lugar, ¿o era que el poder de Kira les había poseído de alguna forma e incitado así a cometer los asesinatos? ¿Sería eso posible?

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué a mí? —se lamentaba Light, cabizbajo. Su aspecto lucía mucho más desmadejado que minutos atrás.

« _¿Qué mosca te ha_ _picado… Light?_ » _._


	2. I

**I**

Un cuidadoso movimiento, el leve tirón en su muñeca izquierda y el sonido áspero de páginas al ser pasadas fue lo que interceptó su plácido sueño. Apretó los párpados no queriendo por nada del mundo despertar todavía pero, con un brazo sobre su rostro para protegerse de la luz inminente, los entreabrió. Contrario a lo que había pensado, la estancia se hallaba a oscuras a excepción de un foco de luz azulada que fluctuaba armoniosamente sobre una maraña de cabello oscuro y sobre una piel cadavérica pertenecientes al excéntrico detective que en esos momentos se dedicaba a revisar unos informes. Sentado, de aquella forma que siempre se sentaba. Insólito como solo él podía serlo.

Light parpadeó, desorientado y cansado, ¿qué hora sería? Probablemente ni siquiera había amanecido.

—Buenos días. Lamento haberte despertado.

—Hm. ¿Qué hora es? —Buscó con mirada adormilada el reloj apoltronado sobre una de las mesitas de noche, y entonces deseó haber permanecido en la ignorancia. Si no estuviese acostumbrado tal vez se hubiera exaltado, o acaso sus ojos se hubieran abierto de par en par redondos como dos enormes naranjas. Pero lo único que sintió fue conformidad y migajas de resignación—. En serio, Ryuuzaki, ¿las 5:15?

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se desplomaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

—¡Debemos aprovechar el día! —anunció el detective, aunque su voz no dejaba de destilar cierta desgana—. Tú como buen japonés y estudiante modelo deberías ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Pones en tela de juicio mi nacionalidad y genialidad? —Bostezó y continuó argumentando su postura con languidez—. Eso no son más que estereotipos... Además, el cerebro precisa de un merecido descanso de vez en cuando, y nosotros más que nadie. De otra forma solo le allanarás el terreno a Kira.

Adormilado como estaba, Light contempló desinteresadamente las acciones de Ryuuzaki, quien con semblante pasivo procedía a alzar una de las hojas cogiéndola por sus bordes superiores con los dedos índice y pulgar. Por mucho que lo mirara, nunca sería capaz de dejar de repetirse cuán particular era el sujeto.

De repente, el objeto de su ensimismamiento se giró; sus ojos negros clavándose en él como agujas.

—En realidad tantas horas de sueño no son tan necesarias como la gente cree. —Light iba a replicar que definiera "tantas" pues estaba convencido, hasta el punto de exonerar a Kira de todos sus cargos si se equivocaba, de que el detective ni siquiera dormía 3 horas al día, pero este se le adelantó—. Además, con todo el azúcar que consumo mis neuronas tienen material de sobra para permanecer activas y saludables. ¿Por qué? ¿Tratabas de amenazarme sutilmente?

Light hubiese rodado los ojos si no le hubiese dado demasiada pereza; en cambio, los cerró.

—¿Ya estamos de nuevo?

Aquella era una conversación habitual y rutinaria; el pan de cada día. Aunque no por eso resultaba placentera.

—Bueno, si tú fueras Kira no sería tan raro. Con total probabilidad te enfurecería que yo más que cualquier otro no te dejase conciliar el sueño como un Dios se merece, porque —se llevó el pulgar a los labios y lo succionó en un gesto mecánico— como ya sabemos, Kira es un sujeto infantil e inmaduro con ensalzados delirios de grandeza… Sí.

—Yo por el contrario opino que cualquiera en mi posición desearía matarte solo teniendo en cuenta lo obcecado que eres con tus sospechas en cuanto a mi persona —objetó con cierto fastidio—. Ya no entremos en que no me dejas dormir como a las personas normales.

Resultaba agotador mentalmente hablando el estar siendo hostigado, de forma desaforada e impiadosa, por los constantes juegos intelectuales de L. Y no era que estos no le gustaran, siempre le había encantado ponerse a prueba con pruebas psicológicas y mentales, con más motivo debido a que no se encontraba con frecuencia a personas que le supusieran un digno desafío. No obstante, la diferencia era notoria cuando la única finalidad de su contrincante era acusarlo de algo que no era. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entender que él no era Kira? Matar a alguien… Se catapultaba contra las murallas de su código moral.

El universitario se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no percibió el raudo vistazo que el otro le echó de soslayo antes de hablar, cabizbajo y con un deje monótono.

—Perdona, Light. Sigue durmiendo, intentaré no montar alboroto.

—Da igual, tan solo me relajaré un rato.

—...Como quieras.

Y con esas últimas palabras como testigos, ambos se sumieron en una callada rencilla con ellos mismos. El silencio se extendió por las blancas paredes de la sofisticada habitación como lo hacen las epidemias por el mundo, aislándolos en burbujas de conflictos internos; apenas interceptado por el mero movimiento del polvo, de pausadas respiraciones, el tic-tac del reloj o el rozar de los dedos de L con las páginas.

Y un tintineo; el de la cadena que los unía.

Los acontecimientos habían transcurrido a una velocidad vertiginosa en aquellas pasadas semanas. De alguna forma, Misa, una chica simpática y vivaz la cual se auto-proclamaba su novia, había sido arrestada bajo sospecha de ser el segundo Kira; y seguidamente, contra todo pronóstico, él mismo por propia voluntad le había pedido a Ryuuzaki ser encarcelado en las mismas condiciones que Misa —es decir, las 24 horas del día— hasta que no se demostrase contundentemente que él no era Kira. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de no serlo.

Un suspiro vacilante hizo su camino a través de sus labios y chocó contra el colchón. Cada vez que le daba vueltas al tema acababa de mal humor, y más, mucho más confuso, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió soltar semejantes tonterías? No lo podía recordar con exactitud, una niebla borrosa velaba su memoria solo dejándole saber que aquellos sucesos eran reales pero sin saber el porqué de sus acciones. Por suerte, los asesinatos terminaron por reanudarse, constancia de que Kira había vuelto, y a L no le quedó otro remedio que liberarlos; tanto a él como a Misa. Eso sí, antes tuvo que marcarse el teatro con su padre, Soichiro Yagami. Para Light recordar aquel momento era estremecedor, porque hubo instantes en los que creyó que su padre hablaba en serio, que lo mataría y después se suicidaría. Pero debería haberlo imaginado. De hecho, si se hubiera hallado sereno es más que seguro que no se le hubiera pasado por alto, había sido una estrategia muy acorde con Ryuuzaki.

 _«Y luego las esposas»,_ pensó mientras se concentraba en sentir el frío metálico del arete aprisionando su muñeca. _«Ya van dos semanas»._

Exactamente dos semanas llevaban encadenados, ni más, ni menos. En ese tiempo ambos chicos, a cual más testarudo, habían tenido que aprender a convivir; y más allá de eso, a pasar cada segundo del día juntos sin excepción. No es que no se llevaran bien, Light le tenía estima a Ryuuzaki, no era mal tío, tan sólo era diferente, especial. Muy particular, muy suyo, tenía sus manías y estas eran de lo más inusuales. Si tuviera que citar alguna de las que le habían trastocado sus hábitos inexorablemente, sería, por ejemplo, su sonambulismo. No es que Ryuuzaki se tratara de una criatura nocturna ni nada parecido, sino, más bien que no dormía ni de noche ni de día. Light lo había atrapado despierto a cualquier hora inimaginable de la madrugada y nunca, absolutamente nunca, lo había visto dormir. Simplemente permanecía sentado en cuclillas, pensativo y con la mirada perdida, jugueteando con alguna cucharilla del café que se había tomado apenas hacía un momento, o de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos para descansar la vista; pero no dormía, y si lo hacía no superaba las tres horas ni por asomo, Light estaba convencido de ello.

El estúpido pitido de un teléfono móvil lo distrajo momentáneamente para ver como el detective alargaba una extremidad, tomaba el aparato y, tras una escueta ojeada, lo devolvía a su sitio dispuesto a seguir con sus quehaceres profesionales.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, el joven japonés retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos, recordando ahora la vez que L quiso un dulce pasada la medianoche.

 _Habían estado trabajando hasta tarde, tal vez la una de la mañana, Light no podía asegurarlo pero sentía sus párpados pesados y el cuerpo clamando por algo blandito y cómodo debajo de él. A pesar de que los otros miembros del cuartel ya se habían ido hacía rato a sus casas a descansar, ambos se habían enfrascado en terminar de analizar unas pistas acerca de la investigación_ — _unas que resultaron infructuosas para su desgracia_ — _. Fue al tercer o cuarto día desde que todo comenzó y Light, que solía sentir la incomodidad pulular por su piel al tener que dormir con el detective, esa vez cayó rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo nada más tocar la cama. Luego, solo supo que algo había tirado de él, zarandeandolo ligeramente, y cuando se había asomado desde el mundo de los sueños lo primero que había vislumbrado habían sido los fosforescentes números del reloj digital marcando las 2:50 a.m. Lo segundo, aquellas lunas de azabache que le habían observado desde las sombras._

— _Ryuuzaki… ¿que pasa?_ — _había preguntado procurando ser cortés, no obstante inquieto porque el otro hombre le hubiera despertado a tales horas._

— _Verás, Light…_

 _Segundos de silencio._

— _¿Sí? ¿ha sucedido algo?_

— _Lo cierto es que sí_ — _había respondido, conciso._

 _El mutismo de Ryuuzaki estaba exasperando y preocupando al mismo tiempo al japonés, que se había llevado una mano a la frente tratando de calmar un incipiente dolor de cabeza._

— _¿Puedes ir al grano?_

— _Sí, es verdad, necesitas dormir_ — _había murmurado como si acabara de percatarse de tan evidente factor_ —. _Simplemente me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a coger algún pastelillo de las cocinas. Iría yo solo pero,_ — _Había levantado el brazo haciendo alusión a la cadena que los unía_ —, _puesto que estamos encadenados y no puedo dejarte solo bajo ninguna circunstancia, tendrás que venir conmigo si no te importa, y sino... también._

 _Y Light había sentido instintos homicidas por primera vez en su vida. Hubiera preguntado si estaba de coña, o se hubiera empezado a reír, dado la vuelta y vuelto a dormir. Pero simplemente había suspirado y se había puesto en pie dispuesto a concederle el capricho cuanto antes y así poder volver a cobijarse entre las cálidas sábanas. Tampoco había querido discutir con su compañero por semejante estupidez. Un neutro "gracias" sobrevoló la estancia que ambos hombres abandonaron._

—¿Te pasa algo, Light?

Un timbre carente de emociones mas no por eso falto de cierta curiosidad llegó hasta sus oídos y lo despertó de su ensoñación. Se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hacia Ryuuzaki dejando entrever una media sonrisa.

—Solo pensaba, ¿por qué? —Con esfuerzos detuvo un bostezo—. ¿Ya has terminado?

—Por ahora sí.

Ryuuzaki se estiró, perezoso, para seguidamente levantarse de la piltra y mirar al otro chico.

—Parecías muy concentrado antes. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Pues nada en concreto. Solo en las últimas semanas, todo lo que ha sucedido, el caso… —fue a añadir algo más, pero guardó silencio en el último momento.

—Ya veo. —Hubo una breve pausa hasta que el del pelo negro la rompió—. ¿Querrás ducharte ya? Son las seis y cuarto, así luego bajamos a desayunar antes de que lleguen todos.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

L asintió.

Tras tomar sus vestimentas, el de ojos castaños se dirigió hacia el baño con el otro siguiéndole de cerca. Habían comprobado ya que no podía esperar uno fuera mientras el otro se duchaba debido a que la cadena que los unía no era tan extensa de longitud, por lo que no les quedó otro remedio que hacerlo de la siguiente forma: L girado hacia la pared, dando la espalda al plato de ducha mientras este era ocupado por el joven Yagami; la mampara no completamente cerrada por motivos más que evidentes.

0.o.o.O.o.o.0

Bajaron a desayunar como cada mañana y Watari ya les tenía montado el exquisito banquete. También como cada mañana la mayoría de los alimentos provistos en los distintos platos y boles constituían el auge de la pirámide de la glucosa, pero Light ya había comentado con anterioridad que él no podía desayunar eso tan a menudo, no solo por el bien de su físico y salud sino porque ni siquiera le gustaban demasiado los dulces, Ryuuzaki había resuelto eso por él. Esa mañana optó por tomar unas tostadas con pavo y un zumo de naranja, tan sano como delicioso.

Apenas intercambiaron alguna que otra palabra, terminaron rápidamente y poco después ya se encontraban entre las metálicas e impersonales paredes del cuartel de investigaciones. Soichiro Yagami fue el primero en llegar, saludó a su hijo y a Ryuuzaki y le explicó al primero algún que otro acontecimiento comentado en la mesa de los Yagami la noche anterior. En realidad, al universitario no le molestaba el tener que quedarse en aquel edificio portentoso con el excéntrico detective, podía estar un tiempo sin ver a su familia. Después de todo él no era de aquellas personas cariñosas y hogareñas, sino alguien independiente que disfrutaba de su soledad (aunque no estuviese exactamente solo); no obstante, apreciaba escuchar de su padre alguna que otra anécdota o simplemente saber que las cosas estaban bien.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros faltantes concluyendo en Matsuda, que llegó media hora tarde con la mano tras la cabeza y la primera disculpa del día «¡Siento la tardanza! Que asco de tráfico». En un silbante silencio sesgado por alguna que otra acotación o intercambio de opiniones, todos se sumieron en hojas y hojas de informes y anotaciones pasadas, horas de grabaciones y cualquier dato que les pudiese aportar un hilo del que tirar. El hilo conductor hacia Kira que se convertiría en su horca.

De repente, Matsuda soltó un resoplido exasperado antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Enserio, esto es imposible. No hay nada.

—No digas eso, Matsuda, siempre hay algo. Solo tenemos que seguir buscando —dijo, severo pero amable, el jefe Yagami.

—Aunque digas eso…

—Mi padre tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos solo porque las cosas no salgan como queremos. Si fuese fácil Kira no seguiría cometiendo crímenes a estas alturas.

Light dejó de lado la pantalla del ordenador para mirar a sus compañeros de investigación. Todos lucían cansados; asomos de ojeras sombreando sus rostros, delatando la tensión y el estrés que compartían.

—Sinceramente —intervino Ryuuzaki—,yo no tengo ni idea de como seguir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues solo eso, Light, que por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro completamente perdido.

Los cuatro miembros de la policía intercambiaron miradas críticas, pero él no pensaba contemplar como el detective se venía abajo. Se puso en pie.

—Todos estamos perdidos, solo tenemos que encontrar el camino, juntos. Kira no va a poder con nosotros.

Un cucharón de helado de fresa con pedacitos de chocolate se hundió en la boca de L, que tras relamerse los labios aparentemente satisfecho volteó para mirar al universitario.

—El problema es que quizás nunca logremos atraparlo. Yo aún creo que tú eres Kira, ¿me sigues?

—Sí, crees que el poder que Kira utiliza para matar es, por decirlo de alguna manera, transferible. —Meditó un instante—. En tu hipótesis yo era el Kira genuino y Misa el segundo Kira, pero por algún factor que desconocemos tanto ella como yo dejamos de serlo y ahora alguien más ha ocupado nuestro lugar.

—Asombroso, Light, como siempre.

Ambos se miraron durante lo que parecieron horas a pesar de que solo transcurrieron unos segundos. Ambos impasibles mientras un tácito reto era tejido entre ellos; los demás solo meros espectadores hasta que el contacto visual fue roto. Light desvió la mirada en el momento preciso para apreciar las pinceladas de tristeza surcando los ojos cansados de su padre, y eso le hizo sentir ligeramente apenado.

—Entonces, ¿aún sospechas de Light, Ryuuzaki?

Y fue Matsuda el que tuvo que preguntar lo evidente.

Y Ryuuzaki hubiese contestado algo que con total seguridad hubiese puesto en cuestión la paciencia del joven Yagami si no fuese porque Misa llamó por el interfono salvaguardando la paz en la sala, y dejando al detective con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—¡Light! ¡Misa-Misa está despierta!

Aquella chirriante voz…

—Ah, buenos días, Misa —saludó el aludido, incómodo. Mientras observaba como Ryuuzaki se quedaba mirando la pantalla por donde ahora se mostraba el dulce y vivaz rostro de la modelo—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Oh, Light se preocupa por Misa, ¡eso me hace feliz! —comenzó a botar sobre sus rodillas en la cama—. Pero también quiero verte, Light. Hace semanas que no nos vemos casi, tenemos que tener una cita.

Un puchero que pretendía ser gracioso, y que seguramente a muchos se lo hubiera parecido, surcó las aniñadas facciones. Light no entendía porque la chica insistía una y otra vez en que eran novios, de hecho tampoco podía recordar con exactitud el motivo por el cual la besó, cuando pensaba en ello le abrumaba una sensación muy extraña como pequeños vacíos en su cabeza. Sin embargo, mirase como lo mirase, ella no le gustaba, era atractiva, sí, pero ahí quedaba todo.

—Misa, ya sabes que estamos todos muy ocupados con la investigación. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de darnos un descanso.

—Pero…

—Además, ya sabes que Light sigue encadenado a mi —comentó L en voz átona como quien no quiere la cosa, lo cual provocó un lamento disconforme en la chica.

—Ryuuzaki, eres un pervertido. ¿Acaso le quieres hacer cosas sucias a mi Light?

Light se llevó una mano a la frente un poco aburrido de su actitud infantil y caprichosa, nada comparado con los demás miembros del cuartel —su padre incluido—, los cuales parecían a punto de amordazarla si seguían con aquella conversación. El detective en cambio solo parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Cosas sucias, dices? —Posicionó uno de sus pulgares entre sus finos labios. Light se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

—Por supuesto, siempre pensé que eras raro pero… ¡pensar que eres homosexual y vas detrás de mi novio! Aunque bueno, por una parte lo entiendo, es que es tan guapo y atractivo…

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —Ryuuzaki le hizo un escrutinio de arriba a abajo a Light haciéndole sentir inexplicablemente avergonzado e incómodo; sus mejillas ardiendo de forma fugaz en lo que duró la mirada. Luego, L respondió con sencillez—: Sí, supongo que es atractivo. Igualmente a mi me gustan las mujeres; por ejemplo, tu me pareces muy guapa, Misa.

A un lado, Light contemplaba el diálogo con el entrecejo fruncido. _Madre mía, si que se van por las ramas…_ Echó un vistazo a su padre y a los otros policías, a la par que oía la voz de Misa de fondo emocionada por descubrir a un nuevo fan, el único que parecía entretenido era Matsuda, ya se había esclarecido que a este le gustaban los culebrones y cotilleos. El que peor se veía sin embargo, percibió, era Aizawa. Desde hacía un buen rato apretaba los puños y su rostro se había comprimido en una mueca irritada, bastante irritada.

Light decidió intervenir antes de que la situación explotara.

—Misa —la llamó para captar su interés—. Ahora debemos seguir con el caso, pero un día de esta semana podemos quedar aunque sea los tres. Estoy seguro de que Ryuuzaki aceptará si a cambio le firmas una revista que tiene tuya.

—¿De verdad, Light? ¡Oh, Ryuuzaki, porfavor, va, porfi! Te firmaré todas las que quieras.

El aludido lo pensó por un momento y le dedicó una cautelosa mirada.

—Supongo que no hay problema. Quedamos el miércoles 23 de junio, es decir, pasado mañana. Tendremos una cita. —Y una sonrisa que a Light se le antojó siniestra se dibujó en sus labios—. ¡Bien! Hasta entonces, Misa, espero con ganas que firmes mi revista.

Más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir la palabra "luz" Ryuuzaki cortó la comunicación interrumpiendo así las empalagosas palabras de despedida de Misa hacia su novio, para alivio de este. Él era amable con la modelo, gentil, y obviamente había rechazado el plan de Ryuuzaki de fingir amarla para sonsacarle información, pues la sola idea de jugar de una forma tan ruín con los sentimientos de una mujer le resultaba inconcebible. No obstante, no estaba en su forma de ser el tratarla mal, y había intentado explicarle que ellos no eran novios, que nunca lo habían sido. Vago intento el suyo que poco pudo hacer contra la tozudez y la perseverancia de Misa.

Tras una retahíla de suspiros y algún que otro comentario acerca de la inmadurez de algunas jóvenes, o de cuán descarada y maleducada había sido la modelo al insinuar que Ryuuzaki podía ser homosexual —en Japón clasificar a alguien con dicha etiqueta era considerado un menosprecio, especialmente entre los más mayores—, retomaron de nuevo sus vanos intentos por encontrar una pista, una sola pista que les hiciese dar con su objetivo: atrapar a Kira.

0.o.o.O.o.o.0

Sus delgadas y filosas manos atraparon una hamburguesa generosa que llevaba, entre otros ingredientes, fresas; y si Dios existiera sabría que le pirriaban las fresas. El primer bocado se fundió en su boca con una explosión de sabores dulces y salados que recorrieron todo su paladar siendo inevitable el gemido de placer que sobrevino. Nunca se cansaría de comer sus pequeños —o grandes— caprichos. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado y se encontró con los de Light, contemplándole con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Quieres robarme la hamburguesa, Light?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué iba a querer robártela? Yo estoy perfectamente con mi comida equilibrada.

—Mm… Pues parecías enajenado observándome, como si desearas… —Dio dos mordiscos más—...comerte una también.

Masticaba y sostenía la hamburguesa desde la parte superior, como acostumbraba, mas con una sola mano puesto que ya apenas le quedaba un cacho, un cacho que fue engullido de un último bocado que le supo a gloria.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que preocuparte porque te robe tus dulces, Ryuuzaki. No los envidio en nada.

El japonés era demasiado pretencioso y concienzudo con el aspecto físico, ya se había percatado desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Era, en pocas palabras, todo lo contrario a él, su polo opuesto. Si bien Ryuuzaki no engordaba, tampoco es que le importara realmente. Su constitución era así, estrecha y con dificultad para engordar, probablemente muchos lo considerarían una ventaja. A él le daba igual. También era cierto que, independientemente de su constitución, él consumía la energía proporcionada por la glucosa con sus constantes reflexiones y maratones cerebrales contra los asesinos que investigaba, por lo que resultaba más difícil que esta se acumulara en forma de grasa. De todas formas, a él, que algo tan superficial como el aspecto le traía sin cuidado y que optaba por deleitarse con otros pequeños placeres de la existencia humana —como la comida—, Light le parecía inmoderadamente riguroso con el tema. Pero no sería él quien le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces, ¿me das tu postre?

Unos ojos en blanco le saludaron mientras un risa simpática y ligera brotaba de los labios del japonés.

—Todo tuyo, anda. —Una tartaleta ovalada con riachuelos de chocolate fundido fue extendida hacia su persona—. Pero que sepas que me lo iba a comer solo para que no dijeras que no tengo gusto.

—Gracias. No debes romper tu dieta saludable, eso sería contraproducente ya que aún estás estudiando.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que esa es tu principal preocupación —ironizó.

—Por supuesto, ya sabes que te aprecio.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una tenue sonrisa; pura mofa comprimida en una mueca bonita. En realidad apreciaba a Light, al menos un poco, si olvidaba que su rostro de estudiante modelo exento de imperfecciones ocultaba la expresión enloquecida y diabólica de un asesino en masas, sí, entonces se veía capaz de estimarlo y todo. Empero la realidad estaba ahí para algo, y ese algo era afrontarla. _La realidad..._ La realidad era que Light Yagami era Kira, un homicida despiadado y egoísta con una mente privilegiada como las hay pocas, una que incluso le estaba haciendo sudar la gota gorda a él, a L. A quien su hipótesis se le estaba desmoronando, escurriéndose de sus manos como diminutos granos de arena que temen ser aprisionados.

—Por cierto, Ryuuzaki —comentó Light minutos más tarde cuando ya se dirigían hacia sus aposentos—. Te he visto algo desanimado respecto al caso Kira estos últimos días, parece como si no quisieras atraparle.

El aludido apenas tardó unos segundos en contestar; su voz desganada.

—¿Enserio? Sí, supongo que es verdad. Es un poco lo que comenté antes en el cuartel, no encuentro por donde seguir caminando, es como si todas las pistas que habíamos reunido hasta ahora fueran simples espejismos, como si… estuviéramos dando pasos a ciegas.

—¿Y eso te hace estar así?

L asintió. Light le echó una mirada de reojo mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse los zapatos. La actitud del detective le hacía sentir ligeramente molesto sin saber realmente el motivo.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras ese tipo de personas. —Ante esas palabras pudo notar, no sin cierta satisfacción, que unos ojos opacos se clavaban en los suyos, iridiscentes, retadores. Permitió que una media sonrisa aflorara en sus labios antes de continuar—: ¿Te equivocas con tus conclusiones y ya te rindes? Tenía mayores expectativas del gran L.

—No te equivoques, Light. Yo no he dicho que me haya rendido.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada. Ya te lo he dicho, solo estoy deprimido. Buenas noches.

Dicho y hecho, con un veloz movimiento Ryuuzaki se tapó con las sábanas, volteó de espaldas a Light y enmudeció. El japonés suspiró mientras acababa de ponerse el pijama, no tenía motivo de ser seguir insistiendo ahora o echárselo en cara. Después de todo, podía ver que el excéntrico chico también era humano. Echándole raudas y escuetas miradas, se acostó también y suspiró ante la agradable presión del colchón contra su espalda.

—Atraparemos a Kira, yo te ayudaré.

Ni una sílaba fue emitida en respuesta.


	3. II

**II**

Al día siguiente la "discusión" de la noche anterior yacía olvidada, o por lo menos relegada a un lugar trivial. Se habían levantado relativamente temprano aunque, Light observó, los párpados no le pesaban aquella mañana y se sentía más despejado de lo que lo hacía recientemente. ¿Sería que Ryuuzaki se había molestado en no importunar su sueño? Ciertamente no recordaba haberse despertado.

Habían desayunado en un cómodo y a la vez insólito silencio, y después se encaminaron a través de los blancos pasillos del edificio hasta que la extensión de las paredes se volvieron metálicas en el cuartel, Light con la firme idea de que quizás hoy era el día, el día que una mota de luz les guiaría hacia los intangibles festones de alguna pista. No obstante, el rostro alicaído del detective le había perturbado desde que había amanecido y lo continuó perturbando el resto de la mañana y la tarde. Deprimido, eso había dicho. Por suerte, todo había que decirlo, Misa había estado tranquila hoy y él se había preocupado de dejar olvidado su móvil en el cuarto, mera precaución.

De nuevo, los resultados no fueron los que había esperado al despertar. Decir que averiguaron nada era quedarse cortos. El problema realmente, pensó Light mientras recogía del suelo un revoltijo de papeles que había arrojado en su frustración, era que sentía que no avanzaban, todos ellos lo sentían, un sentimiento de atascamiento en la investigación como cuando sabes que estás siendo perseguido por algo terrible pero tus miembros no te responden. Miedo y agotamiento. Y la negatividad de Ryuuzaki no ayudaba.

Su padre se puso en pie, ronchas alrededor de sus ojos denotando el cansancio, fue hacia la cafetera y se preparó un café. Uno bien cargado y de personalidad fuerte, así es como siempre se lo tomaba.

—Papá, no te ves bien y no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez que te excediste. Tú y los demás deberíais iros a descansar.

—Light… —suspiró antes de apartar la mirada de su hijo—. Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejar a los más jóvenes a cargo de todo.

—¡Es verdad! Ryuuzaki y tu ya nos dejáis como bastante inútiles —añadió Matsuda con el brazo flexionado y el puño apretado con ademán motivador—. No podemos encima dejaros toda la fiesta.

—Esto no es una fiesta, Matsuda —dijo Aizawa. Sentado en una de las sillas cerca de Mogi, sacudió la cabeza—. Además, ¿que te hace pensar que perteneces a los veteranos?

—¿Eh? Pues... ¿pero qué dices, Aizawa? ¡Soy de vuestro grupo!

Su tono de alarma causó algunas risas entre los mayores y una pequeña sonrisa apacible en Light. Empero no en L, él no solía reír. Sonreír, quizás, ocasionalmente, pero nunca lo había visto reír. No como Matsuda ahora reía con una mano tras su cabeza.

—Como os pasáis, hombre —decía.

Light pensó que quizás detrás de esa sonrisa Matsuda a veces se sentía ligeramente incómodo aunque lo disimulaba bien; pero él juraría haber avistado la sombra de la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos marrones, del desplazamiento. Light era consciente de que el joven detective se sentía inútil al lado de sus camaradas, ¿pero qué podía hacer? En cierto modo lo era.

Los miembros del cuartel general pasaron a discutir ahora algo de deportes —el último partido de béisbol de temporada si mal no entendía— que a Light no le interesaba especialmente. Sin ningún motivo en particular, sintió un pequeño tirón invisible y la imperiosa necesidad de voltear a su derecha. Se topó con unas lunas de azabache que le observaban con mirada inescrutable.

 _«¿Que demonios le pasa?»._

—¿Ryuuzaki?

El decir su nombre pareció despertarlo de su ensimismamiento, porque parpadeó y se vio un poco confuso.

—¿Sí, Light? ¿se te ofrece algo? ¿un café, tal vez? Bien amargo, puesto que tienes alergia al azúcar, lo sé.

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de Light, entre divertido y aturdido. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No soy alérgico al azúcar, idiota.

—Oh… Bien.

Y de nuevo de vuelta a su caparazón glacial, ese tono neutro que en ocasiones le causaba cierta gracia y en otras le crispaba los nervios, esa vez tan solo le trajo un aire de simple reconocimiento y familiaridad, como cuando ves por milésima vez el sol salir cada mañana.

Pero Ryuuzaki era demasiado iluso, o lo subestimaba más de lo que debía, si creía que no había percibido su agitación anterior.

—¿Por qué me mirabas así?

—¿Así? Define así.

—Ido, básicamente. Dándole vueltas a algo, imagino. —Sostuvo un bolígrafo y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos mientras hablaba—. Te pusiste nervioso cuando te pillé mirándome, ¿tenías algo en mente?

El resto de las personas en aquella habitación estaban distraídas en su conversación por lo que no les estaban prestando atención. Ryuuzaki tardó unos segundos de más en responder, y cuando lo hizo habló con un tono dispensado.

—Bueno, no debería sorprenderte, Light. Tú pones nervioso a mucha gente, tal y como comentaba ayer Misa.

El aludido estuvo tentado a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que precisamente tú me mires por esos motivos —dijo, desconfiado—. ¿Otra vez evaluando mi porcentaje de sangre Kira?

—Mm…

El desvío de su mirada al ordenador fue apreciable para Light, que lo tomó como afirmación a sus sospechas.

—Entiendo. ¿Tu conclusión? —exigió, más frío e irónico de lo que pretendía—, ¿Sangre mestiza o sangre pura?

Debió haber alzado la voz también, porque todos a su alrededor pasaron a prestarles atención. Escuchó a su padre preguntarle si todo andaba bien, pero fue como un sonido difuso que desechó como a una mosca. Ryuuzaki le devolvía la mirada de forma calmada, y ahora sí, le irritaba ese temple suyo tan parecido al propio.

—No he afirmado ni negado nada, pero ya que lo preguntas… Mestiza, sino estarías encarcelado —contestó finalmente, lo que provocó que la mandíbula de Light se tensara.

—¡Ryuuzaki! ¿de qué va esto? —El padre de Light se había adelantado unos pasos y ahora se encontraba junto a ellos, una mano reposando en el hombro de su hijo—. ¿Light?

—No es nada, papá —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Tan solo discrepancia de opiniones entre Ryuuzaki y yo.

—¿Estás seguro?

De alguna forma, la patente preocupación de su padre le molestó a la vez que le resultaba placentera y tranquilizadora, como un mantra budista. Asintió, sin pronunciar palabra, y maldijo en lo más profundo de su mente las esposas que los unían y el no poder alejarse del detective más de dos metros. Ahora parecía un buen momento para ello.

Hubo un ruido de engranaje y la puerta mecánica se abrió. Entró Watari con un carretón atiborrado de pastas, dulces, y variopintos aperitivos salados también. A Matsuda se le iluminó el rostro y soltó una ansiosa exclamación, Aizawa y Mogi también se levantaron para pillar algo de comer, todos parecían famélicos.

Light aprovechó que la atención de su padre no se enfocaba en ellos para echar un último vistazo ladeado a su compañero de habitación —compañero de todo, pensó—, pero este ya no le miraba, sino que insólito en él se hallaba frente a la pantalla de su ordenador ajeno al resto del mundo, ajeno incluso a los dulces.

No tardó mucho, sin embargo, en redirigir su atención a la comida, en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Watari le acercó un surtido de _macarons_ franceses que Ryuuzaki aceptó de buena gana.

Light decidió olvidar el percance pasado, no tenía caso darle más importancia de la debida. En lo que restaba de día no volvió a cazar a Ryuuzaki observándole.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Y por fin era el día, y ahí se encontraban. Compartiendo un sofá color terracota en una pequeña y acomodada sala del gran edificio, ambos con expresiones aburridas a pesar de que ésta fuera más evidente en Ryuuzaki. Frente a ellos, en otro sofá del mismo modelo, una joven rubia y de ojos azules fruncía el ceño y los labios rojos. No se veía muy contenta en su vestido blanco y sus zapatos de charol, a juego con sus labios.

La chica profirió un suspiro disconforme y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—Qué asco. Esto no es una cita ni es nada, somos jóvenes, guapos y atractivos, necesitamos algo de privacidad. ¿Cómo si no quieres que el señor Yagami tenga nietos algún día?

—¡..Misa! —Light casi se atragantó con la bebida—. Debes dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero light…

—No, escucha. —Consciente de que, no solo Ryuuzaki a su lado, sino el cuartel de investigaciones al completo estaba presenciando la escena, suspiró y tomó las manos de Misa entre las suyas—. Sé que tú crees que sí, pero nosotros no somos novios. Tú dices que un día yo te besé y empezamos a salir, pero te aseguro que fue todo un malentendido. Misa, eres realmente atractiva y preciosa, tú eres consciente de ello y simplemente te me lanzaste encima.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? F-fuiste tú el que me besaste, Light, y además.. —Su voz tuvo una inflexión temblorosa y Light temió que se echara a llorar.

—Me siento en una película de amor barata.

Light apretó su agarre en las manos de la chica, tratando de reconfortarla e ignorando el comentario de Ryuuzaki.

—Sé que te besé. Pero la verdad, soy un chico de 17 años. —Sonrió un poco, con encanto propio de él—. ¿Cómo me iba a resistir a una chica tan bonita como tú que se lanza a mis brazos?

—¿De verdad te parezco bonita?

—Por supuesto. Misa, eres preciosa.

—¿Y entonces por qué…?

La chica era tonta, decidió Light. No quería hacerle daño, por eso hacía lo que hacía, intentar calmarla, encandilarla de forma que aceptara su explicación y con ella los hechos, pero Misa era absoluta e irremediablemente estúpida. Podría apostar que Ryuuzaki se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Porque no todo se trata de belleza, ni siquiera de amor —dijo él—. Sabes todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente, el caso Kira es ahora mi prioridad y no puedo darme el lujo de perder ni un segundo, quiero que entiendas que este tema nos ha herido mucho a mí y a mi familia, y a ti que has sido sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira.

—De hecho, aún lo es, Light —murmuró L.

—No le hagas caso. Lo que quiero decir, es que debemos superar esto juntos, todos juntos —especificó Light, por si acaso—. Mi padre, Matsuda, Aizawa, todos. Atrapar a Kira para poder vivir en paz, y que la gente pueda vivir en paz. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿poder enamorarte y ser feliz sin preocuparte de un loco y serial asesino?

Ella abrió los ojos, y asintió con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Sí, claro! La gente tiene derecho a enamorarse y ser feliz.

—Por supuesto, por ese motivo atrapar a Kira es lo prioritario. —El tono de su voz fue amable pero rotundo cuando le soltó las manos y se retiró hacia atrás en el sofá. La expresión de la chica reflejaba tristeza pero también comprensión, Light supo que ya lo tenía hecho—. Luego, ya habrá tiempo de novios y novias. Quizás encuentres a alguien… que te guste más que yo. O quizás yo termino enamorándome de ti, quién sabe. Eso no importa ahora.

Un relámpago de admiración destelló en las orbes de Misa, que asintió y cabizbaja murmuró algo que sonó como un «está bien», palabras que fueron disueltas en el mutismo que las acompañó. El silencio se derramó por las cuatro paredes como una gran ola ensordecedora cubriéndolo todo, nadie supo o quiso añadir nada.

Al otro lado de las decenas de micrófonos y cámaras, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda y el señor Yagami observaban interesados el desarrollo de la cita, si es que quedaba algo de cita en aquella reunión después de la perorata del universitario. Matsuda soltó los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado —en algún momento se había agarrado por la tensión—, y se dejó caer.

—¡Vaya…!Eso ha sido intenso. —Suspiró—. Jefe, Light es una pasada, sabe como tratar a las mujeres para que no se enfaden con él, hasta cuando está rompiendo con ellas.

Soichiro asintió a lo dicho por Matsuda, aunque su vista estaba clavada en la pantalla, donde su hijo permanecía inmóvil y callado al igual que los otros dos. Se sentía en parte orgulloso de que su hijo fuese amable y respetuoso con las mujeres y con la gente en general, tal vez ese orgullo se veía realzado debido a la situación que vivían. ¿Cómo alguien como su hijo podría ser Kira? Era imposible. Eventualmente, L tenía que darse cuenta de ello.

—Bueno, supongo que desde que era pequeño siempre ha sido muy convincente.

—¿Eso no es contraproducente? —preguntó Aizawa, de pronto.

Soichiro y los demás le miraron interrogantes.

—Es decir, no es que yo lo pienso ni mucho menos. Pero pienso que desde el punto de vista de Ryuuzaki, sabiendo lo entrebuscado que puede llegar a ser, esa facilidad para embaucar de Light podría ser un punto a favor en sus sospechas.

Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Soichiro, tan fría que caló hasta sus huesos haciéndolos crujir en el acto, tanto que dejó de escuchar las opiniones de los otros respecto a lo dicho por su compañero. ¿Realmente podría ser…? Pero sí, pensó abatido, era bastante probable que ese fuera el pensamiento del famoso detective.

Aunque él mismo no se dio cuenta de su ceño fruncido, los demás ocupantes de la sala no lo pasaron por alto.

—Jefe, no se desanime, yo no creo que Ryuuzaki le esté dando ya tantas vueltas. Puede que Light todavía no esté al 0% de sospechas, pero seguro que en nada ya lo consigue.

Matsuda, tan amable e inocente como siempre, pensó Soichiro con aprecio. Era un buen muchacho, algo despistado pero de corazón noble y valiente.

—No, Aizawa tiene razón, la labia que tiene mi hijo es un buen motivo para que L lo continúe teniendo en el punto de mira... —Si bien a él, como padre, le doliese un infierno.

Mogi depositó una mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo, un apoyo moral que a pesar de no solucionar las cosas, hacía su función de hacer todo un poco más llevadero. Aunque muy poco.

A través de los altavoces se escuchó el ruido del crujido de un golpe, ropa deslizándose, y algo estampandose contra la pared. Ahora, con sus miradas de vuelta a las pantallas, Soichiro y los demás vieron con sorpresa como un descolocado Ryuuzaki se ponía en pie con la ayuda de la pared; su mejilla marcada y el puño alzado de Light delataban lo que había pasado. Misa se tapaba la boca, su expresión en algún punto entre asombrada y asustada.

Había sido un buen puñetazo, L no sabía cómo había pasado. Un momento estaban conversando y al otro él había dicho algo que había sentado mal a Light y este se lo había cobrado con una buena sacudida. Se alejó de la pared con la cual se había ayudado a levantarse y miró a Light, cuyos ojos ardían como piedras iridiscentes, llameando iracundos.

El sofá en el que habían estado sentados se había tumbado cuando Light le pegó, de hecho el mismo Light había sido arrastrado, tironeado por las esposas cuando L cayó hacia atrás. La taza de té azucarado que él había sostenido había sido reducida a diminutos y afilados fragmentos que se desparramaban uniformemente por la moqueta del suelo.

—¿Es que nunca vas a dejar de atacarme? —exigió Light—. ¿Te crees que es fácil para mí? Ser sospechoso, ser acusado de ser ese monstruo que va asesinando a diestra y siniestra creyéndose la mano de Dios.

—Imagino que no —coincidió—. Sin embargo, ya sabes el dicho: diente por diente.

No le dio tiempo a Light a reaccionar. Cuando menos se lo esperó, L ya había alzado la pierna con un movimiento circular y le había acertado una patada con su pie descalzo en la cara. El impulso del golpe lo empujó hacia atrás y, con un gemido de dolor, se desplomó sobre el sofá volcado con L viéndose arrastrado por la cadena y cayendo sobre él. Sus huesos crujieron bajo el peso del escuálido hombre.

L se irguió un poco y pasó la manga de la camiseta por su boca y mejilla.

—Ya ves que yo también soy bastante fuerte.

Apenas acabó de decir la frase cuando el universitario se lo sacudió de encima.

—Y además —L lo observó sacudirse la que debía ser una cara camisa antes de devolverle la mirada intensamente—, ¿te atreves a deprimirte y revolcarte en la desgracia de haber fallado en tu conclusión solo porque yo no soy Kira?

—¿Eso es lo que te da rabia?

—Me da rabia que no seas capaz de ver que yo no soy como él, no SOY él. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Su voz denotaba urgencia y su mirada estaba salpicada por matices de súplica, matices que no habían dejado de perturbar a L desde que habían liberado a Light de la celda. Este Light que alegaba por su inocencia y el anterior eran personas completamente distintas, y eso no era algo como para tomar a la ligera, pero L nunca había visto algo parecido. ¿Podría ser solo una actuación? Podría, aunque le resultaba bastante improbable.

No sabía realmente qué decir. Su hipótesis se había hecho añicos, cierto. Sin embargo, Light tenía algo… no encontraba palabras para describirlo, pero tenía un algo que lo hacía dudar de él irremediablemente, lo hacía dudar incluso viéndolo ahora, herido y descontrolado, desbordando sinceridad, con el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos cerrados y soltando un resoplido incrédulo antes de añadir algo más.

—Pero lo que más me toca las narices es que digas… que quizás querías que yo fuera Kira.

 _«Entonces es eso lo que le ha puesto así»_ , pensó L, _«ese comentario, por supuesto»_.

La gente solía tomarse de forma violenta su aplastante sinceridad, suponía que podía ser dura a veces pero era la verdad, y la verdad era sagrada.

—¿Prefieres que te mienta? —inquirió, y las palabras parecieron derramarse por la sala con una pesadez desmedida. Por unos instantes, dio la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, como si alguien hubiese cogido entre sus dedos las agujas de un reloj y les impidiera seguir con su curso; o como los granos de un reloj de arena congelados desafiando la fuerza de la gravedad. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Inmóviles tal cual fieras midiendo a su rival, sin romper el contacto visual.

Entonces todo explosionó; Misa chilló; y L y Light eran un enredo de miembros que trataban de asestar golpes al otro —puños, patadas, codazos, lo que fuera— a la menor oportunidad. Light lo amarró por el cuello de la camiseta y, sin soltarlo, le propinó un trompazo en la otra mejilla. Un jadeo escapó de la boca del detective y creyó apreciar que escupía algo de sangre, mas no hizo caso y se limitó a devolvérsela a Yagami con un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas que lo hicieron doblarse por la mitad.

La modelo les gritaba a voz alzada que pararan, que se iban a matar, pero ninguno la escuchaba más de lo que oían a una mosca molesta zumbando a tu alrededor. No fue hasta que el timbre del teléfono hendió la atmósfera, que se detuvieron jadeantes. Light erguido; L flexionado a cuatro patas como si fuera un felino en guardia. Fue este último quien descolgó con un neutro «¿Diga?».

—¡Ryuuzaki! ¡Misa-Misa ha sido premiada como la joven modelo más atractiva y célebre del 2004 en la revista _Estrellas del mundo_! —exclamó alguien al otro lado de la línea, tan fuerte que Light pudo distinguir lo que decía sin problemas—. ¿No es fantástico? Hay que…

L colgó sin miramientos.

—Solo el idiota de Matsuda —espetó, indiferente de que el aludido le estuviese escuchando desde la otra sala.

—Déjalo, no da para más —secundó Light, inmisericorde, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos y alejaba su mirada de Ryuuzaki.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago, un correteo de nervios que le ascendía por la garganta con sabor amargo y le impedía mirar a Ryuuzaki directamente. La llamada de Matsuda había roto la tensión dejando detrás una especie de halo de extrañas sensaciones, de distanciamiento, de inaccesibilidad. Un limbo donde cada uno eran dos planetas, lejanos, muy lejanos, separados por un denso vacío. Light, que siempre tenía algo que decir, en esta ocasión sentía como si las palabras no tomaran forma en su mente.

Misa comentó algo a lo que no fue capaz de prestar atención, le respondió sin ser consciente realmente de lo que sus labios articulaban, siquiera de si tenía sentido su respuesta aunque esperaba que sí, no quería verse como un estúpido. Poco después la cita se dio por concluida y cuando la modelo volvió a la planta que le pertenecía, ellos dos se reunieron con el resto de adultos en la sala de investigaciones. El resto del día se sucedió con la normalidad acostumbrada, Matsuda y Aizawa bromearon acerca de la pelea pero Light les hizo caso omiso. No se sentía mal por haberlo golpeado, se dijo, su vista clavada en la pantalla revisando unos casos de unas últimas muertes. Se sentía mal por no encontrar una manera de romper la atmósfera que se había instalado entre ellos dos después. La iluminación en la estancia era intensa y diáfana, daba la sensación de que el sol aún se alzaba sobre ellos fuera en el exterior, cuando lo cierto es que ya debía de haber anochecido. De súbito una de las puertas que daban acceso a la sala fue abierta y Soichiro entró por ella con un manojo de archivos en las manos. Llamó a Ryuuzaki y todos prestaron atención, traía noticias. Light observó a Ryuuzaki tomar los informes y revisarlos atentamente a la vez que escuchaba el razonamiento de su padre. Se forzó a poner los cinco sentidos en ello.

Al parecer, revisando varios casos de muertes de las últimas semanas, hubo un hecho que captó la atención del intelecto deductivo de su padre. Ya habían esclarecido que el nuevo Kira se limitaba a llevar a cabo sus actos homicidas provocando ataques al corazón a sus víctimas, no se molestaba en buscar otras formas o en provocar a la policía como lo había hecho el Kira genuino. Sin embargo, tras el aparente cometido de purgar al mundo de asesinos, se habían registrado tres muertes de importantes empresarios en las pasadas semanas que, según había ya comprobado Soichiro, casualmente favorecían al aumento de las acciones de una compañía en concreto.

—La empresa que se ve beneficiada es la Yotsuba —finalizó, con expresión grave que no obstante ocultaba un deleite triunfante.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y se miraron unos a otros. Algo, por fin tenían algo. Sin recordar la tensión de las últimas horas, Light deslizó su silla hasta que se situó a un lado de Ryuuzaki y pudo echar un vistazo a los informes que éste inspeccionaba con asombro, los ojos un poco más abiertos que de costumbre.

—Es impresionante, Sr. Yagami —comentó L, sus dedos recorrían las páginas con habilidad. Tomó una y la levantó para verla mejor—. Es tal y como dice, tras las muertes de delincuentes se ha seguido un patrón de muerte por semana de dueños o importantes accionistas de empresas que le hacían competencia a la Yotsuba.

—...y como consecuencia sus ganancias se han incrementado de forma considerable —Light dijo y parpadeó. ¿Porque no lo habían notado antes?

—Buen trabajo, Sr. Yagami.

La felicitación de Ryuuzaki fue sincera, realmente sincera, Light pensó que no era para menos y se sintió contento por su padre que no por nada había sido el jefe de la policía japonesa.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Matsuda levantándose—. Ahora ya tenemos por donde empezar, chicos. ¡Bien hecho, jefe!

—No es para tanto, pero gracias. —Soichiro miró un momento a Matsuda para volver a enfocarse en Ryuuzaki casi de inmediato—. Parece que este Kira no es tan brillante como el anterior, podemos empezar desde este punto y esta vez no se nos volverá a escapar.

Al finalizar de hablar volteó a mirar a su hijo, que lo observó de vuelta y asintió antes de ponerse en pie y descansar su mano en el hombro del Ryuuzaki. Mechones de cabello negro cosquillearon en el dorso de su mano al hacerlo.

—Ryuuzaki.

Pero él no le miró.

Light cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró antes de obligarle a darse la vuelta, un entendimiento conectó sus miradas cuando estas se encontraron.

—Ryuuzaki —repitió Light—. Vamos, vamos a acorralarlo. ¿No lo has visto? Está en mano, no volveremos a cometer el mismo error, una vez es suficiente, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta. Ese algo, ese algo que los hacía tan diferentes, que le hacía querer confiar en el Light Yagami que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese mismo instante, algo que el otro no tenía. Podía verlo ahora, una cortina de agua transparente y cristalina, pura como la vida que germina en un paraje virginal.

—La diferencia. Eso es —susurró lentamente viendo a Light parpadear ante sus palabras y articular un mudo «¿Qué?».

Desvió la mirada.

« _La diferencia son los ojos de este Light, los suyos resplandecen con la luz del mismo sol. Igual… que dos espléndidos soles que deslumbran con su simple honestidad_ » _._

Renuente de volver a cruzarse con esos ojos, asintió con un gesto casi inapreciable.

—Está bien, Light —dijo—. Nunca fue mi intención rendirme, lamento que todos creyerais lo contrario. Pero descuida, gracias a tu padre podemos comenzar a considerar algo específico.

—¡Sí, allá vamos, Kira!

Exclamaciones de alentador júbilo colmaron el ambiente. Alguien comentó que había que celebrarlo yendo a por unas birras a no sé qué taberna, alguien más pareció negarse diciendo que aún no había nada que festejar pero su protesta carecía de fuerza. Todos necesitaban una victoria a la que aferrarse por pequeña que esta fuera, todos menos él, que a su juicio festejar eso era una completa estupidez. Los demás podían ir a celebrarlo, él no lo haría.

Pensando que Light había dejado de prestarle atención ya, dejó de contemplar las imperfecciones de la pared metálica. Gran equivocación. Light le miraba, sí, seguía mirándole, no obstante ahora una amplia sonrisa moldeaba su rostro suavizando sus facciones. Iba a preguntarle que qué ocurría, qué por qué sonreía así, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Light no debió considerar necesario añadir nada más porque se limitó a tomarlo por el codo e instalarlo a levantarse, sus hombros chocando en el proceso. Le guiñó un ojo a Ryuuzaki en ademán alentador y se reunieron con los demás.

« _Quizás unas cervezas no estarían tan mal_ », se dijo el detective mientras salían por la puerta, « _...o un batido de fresa con nata, mejor_ » _._

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Los días que siguieron resultaron deliberadamente más fructíferos de lo que lo habían sido hasta entonces. Los, por llamarlos de alguna manera, mandamás de la Yotsuba se reunían cada viernes a las ocho de la tarde, sin excepción. Los cálculos apuntaban inequívocamente hacia esos tipos, gente ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos en su mayoría. Ryuuzaki había dado buen uso de sus contactos y no pasó mucho hasta que Watari trajo con él a dos individuos desconocidos para el resto del equipo: un hombre con aspecto de mafioso, cigarro en boca, manos endurecidas y cubiertas de anillos y barba de dos o tres días, sonreía con suficiencia sentado en uno de los blancos sillones; a su lado, su contraparte femenina con tacones de aguja, una mujer de aspecto dominante pero no por eso exenta de la perfecta dosis de fragilidad, su media melena rubia caía sobre su chaqueta de cuero.

—Nuestros nuevos colaboradores. Un estafador profesional y una ladrona experta en burlar sistemas de seguridad —había dicho Ryuuzaki como única explicación.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, la idea de trabajar con delincuentes aunque fueran delincuentes menores, no les entusiasmaba demasiado a los ex-miembros de la policía. Hasta que Light no intervino expertamente como apoyo al criterio de Ryuuzaki aludiendo que si así podían atrapar a Kira valía la pena intentarlo, los ánimos no se calmaron. Ryuuzaki no gozaba de una gran paciencia cuando ponían en tela de juicio sus métodos.

Aiber, el estafador, se haría pasar por el segundo mejor detective del mundo, el afamado Erald Coil, quien no era otro que el mismo L. El fin del trabajo de Aiber consistía en ser el cebo, la Yotsuba picaría en el anzuelo y trataría de desenmascara través del segundo mejor detective.

—Así le daremos al perro algo con lo que jugar y lo mantendremos entretenido —resumió con una sonrisa siniestra; una abundante cucharada de natilla se hundió en su boca.

Por otra parte, la mujer, Weddy, tenía la misión de instalar cámaras de vídeo y micrófonos en el cuarto de reuniones del grupo Yotsuba, para así poder vigilar sus reuniones semanales. Tal y como mencionó Light nada más oír sus explicaciones, había un alto porcentaje de que esos hombres fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para decir algo comprometedor respecto a Kira en esas reuniones.

Después de haber esclarecido todo el asunto y su modo de trabajo a partir de entonces, todos se habían enfrascado en sus respectivas tareas; Aiber y Weddy trabajaban en otro cuarto. El sonido de páginas, del traqueteo de los dedos sobre la mesa, el deslizar de las ruedas cuando Light se acercaba a Ryuuzaki para comentarle algo solo a él y luego se volvía a alejar, simplemente. En el aire se respiraba gravedad pero también naturalidad, una normalidad a la que Ryuuzaki no creyó nunca poder acostumbrarse. Trabajar codo con codo con otras personas —con la excepción de Watari— nunca había estado en sus planes. Cuando se lo planteó por primera vez al inicio del caso Kira fue más la necesidad de la colaboración de la policía japonesa que no las ganas.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a Soichiro con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía anotaciones, a Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi intercambiando opiniones sobre unas pruebas sentados en uno de los sillones. No los necesitaba, no podía llamarse colaboración de la policía a cuatro ex-miembros que habían dimitido. Jugueteó con uno de sus mechones, pensativo, y recordó la salida de hacía unos días a la taberna, al final fue el bareto _Fuente de sabiduría_ , elocuente nombre para una cervecería. A pesar de que no había habido batidos ni cosas dulces allí, para su desgracia, no había estado mal. Él se había mantenido callado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero los demás hablaban de uno y otro tema, trivialidades, riendo y pasando un buen rato, de alguna forma había resultado entretenido y, para su sorpresa, Light, que había sido el encargado de pedir las bebidas, se había tomado la molestia de buscar algo para él. Una jarra de cerveza había sido puesta en su parte de la mesa redonda, el líquido era del color del jarabe de fresa y la espuma burbujeaba por encima como un manto de nieve.

—Cerveza Floris Flaise, Belga. —Light se había sentado a su lado, enarbolando su mano mientras hablaba—: El dueño del local es un experto en el terreno de las cervezas. Tuve una breve charla con él con el fin de consentir a cierto individuo peculiar. —Miró a Ryuuzaki, divertido—. Es una cerveza afrutada y bastante suave, aromatizada con frambuesa y zumo de fresa para macerar, me la ha recomendado absolutamente. No puedes ir a tomar algo y no tomar nada, Ryuuzaki.

El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa se habían reído y Soichiro le había dado una palmada en el hombro, pero él apenas murmuró un escueto «gracias». Aquel gesto amable de Light le había dejado desconcertado y con un creciente mariposeo en la boca de su estómago. Se preguntaba por qué exactamente. Al fin y al cabo Light era un manipulador y un embaucador de primera, sus modales y su aparente amabilidad tan arrebatadoras como hipócritas, eso decía su razón.

La pantalla de su ordenador se volvió negra, unas formas de variopintos colores ondeaban a través de la oscuridad, desvaneciéndose y apareciendo otras en su lugar. El salvapantallas. Percibió un movimiento a su lado y una exhalación de aire. Al girarse se encontró con Light apoltronado en la silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—¿Estás cansado, Light? —preguntó—. Ya es tarde.

—Saturado, lo simplifica mejor.

—¿Tus exámenes no eran lo suficientemente duros?

Una suave carcajada brotó de los labios del universitario antes de erguirse.

—Sabes que no tiene ni punto en comparación, Ryuuzaki. Tu mismo lo comprobaste, todas esas pruebas de acceso o de superación son pan comido.

—Cierto, especialmente para ti, Light.

—Bueno, bueno, me alegro de que a mi hijo le vaya tan bien en la carrera universitaria, además de ayudar en un importante caso policial. —Soichiro Yagami estaba tras ellos con una diminuta sonrisa, sus ojos en cambio lucían cansados y apagados, sin fuerzas. Tanto él como los otros estaban con sus abrigos puestos y maletines en mano—. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Sayu quería que le ayudara con algo de su tarea, como tú no estás cargo yo con el deber.

—Lo siento, papá.

—Nada, no es problema. Cuando todo esté resuelto ya estarás más por ella. —La mirada de Soichiro se volvió sombría—. Ella y tu madre te echan de menos.

Ryuuzaki vio a Light asentir hacia su padre y decirle algo al oído, a lo que este asintió también.

—Light y yo también nos retiramos por hoy, no quiero que se desmaye, lo necesito en sus cinco sentidos. —Ya de pie, se restregó un pie contra el otro—. O seis si es necesario. Por lo que he pensado… mañana podéis tomaros el día libre. Hace mucho que no hay fin de semana en vuestras vidas, un día de descanso no sentará mal.

Por algún motivo, pensó con semblante desinteresado, todos le estaban mirando como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. ¿Tan raro era que ofreciera un día libre? No se consideraba un explotador.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿En serio propones un día de fiesta?

Fue Light el que hizo de portavoz de todos.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Light? —inquirió él, y con socarrona inocencia agregó—: Creí que os apetecería pero no es necesario realmente, podemos reunirnos a las siete como de costumbre y…

—¡Por supuesto que nos apetece! ¡Es fantástico! Por fin un día de _relax_ , pensé que moriría sin vivirlo de nuevo. —Matsuda parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Anda, no exageres —dijo Aizawa, mientras se colocaba bien el cuello de la cazadora—. Pero es de agradecer, la verdad.

Todos menearon la cabeza con conformidad y nadie mencionó nada acerca del hijo Yagami. No era algo que necesitara ser dicho, por supuesto que él tenía que quedarse con Ryuuzaki, si se dedicaban a trabajar o a pasar el rato ya era asunto de ellos. Tras unas palabras de despedida, los cuatro hombres se dispersaron hacia la calle y desde ahí cada uno tomó el camino hacia sus respectivos hogares. Ellos dos les habían acompañado hasta el vestíbulo, donde todavía permanecían envueltos en un resquebrajado silencio. Las amplias puertas corredizas de la entrada mostraban un cuadro urbano al otro lado del vidrio. El trajín nocturno de la multitud; algunos se apresuraban al trabajo mientras que otros volvían a sus casas tras un largo día y, unos terceros, presumiblemente de menor edad, simplemente iban con bolsas de botellas, ropa ajustada y desmadre en sus expresiones. Los coches circulaban arriba y abajo por la vasta avenida, sus claxones hendían la noche y el humo ascendía como enredaderas tapizando lo que podría haber sido un cielo estrellado, dejando a la vista un parco oscuro difuminado. No era el cielo que a Light le gustaba contemplar, empero a pocos sitios podía escabullirse estando encadenado a su compañero de investigación quien justo ahora estaba tecleando un mensaje en su móvil. Para Watari, seguramente.

Light se palpó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón cuando se escuchó el pitido de su teléfono móvil. Al desbloquearlo, arqueó una ceja.

«¿Vamos arriba? Hace frío aquí abajo», se leía.

Miró de reojo a Ryuuzaki para ver que estaba sonriendo escuetamente.

—¿Había algún impedimento con decirlo en voz alta? —dijo Light, y se dio la vuelta en dirección al cuarto que se veían obligados a compartir. Ryuuzaki le siguió unos pasos por detrás.

—En realidad, no. ¿Pero qué diversión tenía eso? —Pulsó el quinto piso en el ascensor, y las puertas se cerraron—. Yo también necesito desestresarme. Tu rostro preguntándote quién te envía un mensaje a estas horas ha sido un buen descanso para mi cerebro.

Light puso los ojos en blanco y, aunque quiso, no pudo detener el resoplido de risa que se le escapó. De alguna forma, lo que había hecho Ryuuzaki había sido tierno, o más que tierno, gracioso. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la peculiar forma de ser del otro hombre, incluso a sus manías —a pesar de que algunas le seguían irritando; seguía sin entusiasmarle que le despertara de madrugada, por ejemplo—, manías con las que comenzaba a encariñarse. Pero entonces, cuando pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderle, él solo hacía algo aún más extraño. Simple, pero distinto

Llegaron a la habitación y se cambiaron, evitando mirarse como siempre hacían. Tenían que quitarse las esposas unos segundos para poder hacerlo, pero «todo está controlado» había dicho Ryuuzaki en su momento. Una vez cambiados y aseados, ambos se tumbaron en la piltra y se cobijaron bajo la densa colcha de tonalidades ocres. El otoño estaba llegando a su fin y el viento frío comenzaba a calar hasta los huesos si no tenías la compañía de una buena estufa o, en su defecto, te creabas una cueva de ropa, mantas y tejidos cálidos. Light bostezó; Ryuuzaki apagó la clara iluminación que desprendían los tres reflectores halógenos del techo, uno en cada punta del cuarto formando un triángulo equilátero.

Un pitido familiar resonó en la tranquilidad.

Su móvil.

Cuando se giró hacia Ryuuzaki, este había alzado los brazos y lo miraba con expresión inocente.

—Esta vez no he sido yo.

Light se alargó para pillar el aparato junto al despertador, sobre la mesita de noche, comprobó la pantalla de mensajes, expectante. Ryuuzaki sobre su hombro leyó en voz alta el nombre de contacto.

—Kiyomi Takada.

Era una chica interesante en comparación con el resto, pero justo ahora no sentía demasiado interés. « _Quizás mañana le contesto_ », se dijo y silenció el móvil antes de depositarlo en el lugar de donde lo había cogido.

Sintió una ojos clavados en él con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es?

—Una amiga de la universidad.

—Vaya, lo dejas con Misa y ya tienes toda una lista en espera. Deben sentirse muy honradas de que llegue su turno.

El sarcasmo en la voz de Ryuuzaki no pasó desapercibido para él, pero optó por seguirle la corriente.

—Por supuesto, dentro de lo que cabe hay algo de inteligencia en ellas. Saben lo que es bueno —aludió, e hizo señas indicando su cuerpo—. Y lo desean.

—Que superficial, Light.

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, muchas no ven más allá de un cuerpo fibrado y una cara bonita, yo solo les doy lo que quieren, aunque a mi parecer tanto físico como intelecto deben ir acompañados.

—¿Y Takada cumple los criterios?

—Más o menos —dijo en una voz queda, comenzaba a sentirse adormilado—. Ella tampoco se deja cegar por el físico y da juego.

—Ya veo.

La conversación se dio por finalizada en un tácito acuerdo. Ryuuzaki se giró hacia un lado, dispuesto a dormir alguna hora. Light ya estaba a un paso de caer en los brazos de Morfeo: los párpados caídos como persianas; la cabeza ladeada sobre el terciopelo de la almohada; su mano izquierda descansando sobre su estómago. En un último destello de lucidez una idea se plasmó en su consciencia, la idea de que tal vez había ofendido a Ryuuzaki con sus palabras, después de todo, Light había dicho que las chicas solo se fijaban en la apariencia y Ryuuzaki no era muy agraciado en ese aspecto. No le dio muchas más vueltas al asunto puesto que el sueño terminó por arrastrarlo en cuestión de segundos.


	4. III En el mismo plano

**III.** **En el mismo plano**

—No.

—¿Natillas?

—No.

—¿Brownie?

—No.

—Er… Ryuuzaki, ¿qué narices es esto?

El último departamento de la nevera. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un piolín de chocolate? Ocupaba prácticamente todo el estante. Era amarillo, ojos sin brío, chocolate mate; con pico y alas diminutas, y desprendía un característico perfume amargo y dulzón al mismo tiempo, cacao y sueños de parque de infancia. La presunta ave viajaba en una avioneta de chocolate coloreado.

Ryuuzaki, pulgar en la boca, se estiró para ver a qué se refería Light.

Una sonrisa alienígena, de esas suya, desdibujó su rostro. Su boca se abría horizontalmente, ni mucho ni poco, estática. Sus ojos se abrían también, grandes, oscuros y siniestros y «Pareces un depravado sexual con esa cara», le había dicho Light en una ocasión. «Es mi cara. ¿Crees que quiero acosar a alguno de los presentes sexualmente?», y la respuesta había sido un rotundo «NO», por lo que Ryuuzaki retrucó, con acierto, que entonces no debía parecer ni tan depravado ni tan sexual.

—Una mona de Pascua, Light, ¿no las coméis en Japón?

Light puso una cara extraña.

—Siento tirarte del guindo, Ryuuzaki. Pero sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho de pequeño, te engañaron. —La cadena tintineó cuando señaló la figura—. Eso es como mínimo un Piolín, y piolín era un polluelo, no una mona.

—Light…

—¿Qué?

—Se trata de una tradición cristiana, simplemente se les llama monas.

No tenía sentido. Arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—No tiene sentido —dejó saber.

Y su pálido compañero tuvo que explicárselo, tuvo que explicarle _algo_ a Light, algo que no sabía. De donde provenía. La Pascua. Cómo la celebraban, y por qué habían derivado las famosas monas de huevos en todo tipo de representaciones. «Seguro que también hay alguna mía. Soy famoso, Light», dijo Ryuuzaki. « _Está de coña, claro_ », pensó el aludido. Era complicado distinguir las bromas del detective, o al menos antes lo era. Ahora ya se había formado su croquis personal para buena comprensión. Igualmente el japonés quiso aclarar que: «Sí, un enorme interrogante es tu mona».

Al final, después de que le dejara de interesar la materia y se cansara de buscar algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiese ser del agrado de su excéntrico compañero, cerró la nevera con un suspiro impaciente.

—¿No vas a coger nada, entonces?

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi cuerpo me pide delicias turcas.

Light quiso expresarle que no le importaba realmente lo que su cuerpo le pidiera. No lo hizo.

—Por mucho que te apetezcan, no las puedo dibujar. —evidenció mientras se presionaba el cuello con sus dedos, masajeando. Le dolía desde que se había levantado hacía unas horas, la parte superior de los hombros y el cuello. Debía haber dormido en mala postura—. ¿Quieres que salgamos? Podríamos salir y así las compramos, las delicias turcas —propuso. Mirándolo ahora, la idea de tomar el aire le resultaba alentadora.

—En realidad, acabo de mandarle un mensaje a Watari. No tardará mucho. Ha ido a comprarlas.

No debería sorprenderle, pero le sorprendía.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —afirmó, indeleble.

Light agitó la cabeza, como resignándose a que L no tenía remedio. No lo tenía, la verdad.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que es _ir a comprar_ , Ryuuzaki?

El aludido pareció pensárselo un momento antes de responder como quien recita la respuesta a un examen.

—Bueno, es el acto que realizan las personas cuando se disponen a ir a locales, tiendas o grandes almacenes con el propósito de…

Una mano alzada detuvo su explicación. Light tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y una mueca entre crispada e impasible en la cara. Su flequillo castaño caía lacio sobre su frente, la luz de las lámparas recreaba destellos rojizos en algunos mechones.

—No sigas, lo he entendido —atajó.

Estuvieron en silencio después de eso. No fue mucho tiempo, o quizás sí lo fue. Light no lo sabía. Él se había acomodado en una de las sillas de la cocina, frente a la mesa de vidrio con mantel de espeluznantes colores, había cruzado las piernas y le daba vueltas a la cucharilla de su café a medio tomar. Las tostadas del desayuno ya digiriéndose en su estómago, cuando Ryuuzaki retomó el tema cogiendo a Light por sorpresa.

—La verdad es que nunca he ido a comprar, o si alguna vez lo he hecho ha sido cuando era un crío. Pero… —Hizo una pausa, su tono era aburrido—. No, diría que no.

Light tenía menos de once años, recordaba haber ido con su madre al supermercado, generalmente, y también a centros comerciales en Navidad u otras festividades en busca de buenos regalos para sus seres queridos. Recordaba haber preferido quedarse en casa, no recordaba haberse quejado nunca aunque su madre aseguraba que a los seis años, una vez, le hizo un berrinche porque le obligó a acompañarla cuando él estaba «haciendo una investigación», palabras textuales. Con unos años más, nunca fue de dar problemas, ayudaba a su madre, se ofrecía incluso —solo en ocasiones—. Y luego, cuando la edad —y sus padres— se lo permitieron, ya iba a comprar solo. Sus cosas. Cosas de casa. Como todo el mundo, vamos. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que conocería a alguien que NUNCA había ido de compras. « _Válgase riquezas, Señor_ », pensó.

«Podríamos cambiar esa mala costumbre hoy», iba a decir, pero entonces entró Watati, envuelto en un abultado abrigo y una bufanda de lana, saludó cortésmente, y volaron los minutos hasta que la caja de delicias turcas recién adquirida contaba con la mitad de su contenido.

A Light realmente, realmente le hubiera encantado poner los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa satisfecha del detective. Migas y tropezones en sus manos, prueba del delito. Otro tanto en el contorno de sus labios. Ryuuzaki se relamió. Light apreció el rastro de saliva que quedó en su lugar, como brillantes puntos luminosos, escarcha de hielo sobre piel nevada.

Estuvo a punto de comentar algo pero se limitó a sacudir la cabeza e inmediatamente la imagen —de saliva, boca, lengua, saliva, boca— se evaporó. Ryuuzaki se había levantado y, tras despedirse de Watari, se encaminó a _Dios sabrá dónde_. Light no tuvo mucha elección. La cadena lo arrastró tras él.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Subieron al ático, al patio que hacía a su vez de tejado del edificio. Un edificio realmente alto, así que Light pensó, mientras se asomaba al límite del bordillo, que alguien con vértigo o poco estómago se pondría enfermo al subir allí. Cerró los ojos y dejó a la brisa fría soplar sobre su piel, acariciándola casi con crueldad. Empezaba a necesitar una buena ola de calor, el invierno llegaba.

Un movimiento a su lado lo instó a darse la vuelta y vio aquellos pozos negros observándole impasibles.

—Antes me pareció que insistías mucho en salir a la calle y ya que no me siento inclinado a pensar que en el fondo eres un devoto por ir de compras —señaló. A Light se le escapó una sonrisa divertida—, deduje que necesitabas un poco de aire fresco.

—Muy perceptivo, Ryuuzaki.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes. De vez en cuando ejerzo de detective.

Light resopló. A pesar de su mal humor últimamente sonreía mucho, es decir más de lo común. Se sentía, irónicamente, ligero. Quizás no era tanto últimamente, quizás solo era una deformación de su percepción de la realidad y simplemente era hoy —día de fiesta— que se estaba sintiendo algo más relajado. Tampoco importaba.

—¿Y ejerces bien de detective? —cuestionó mientras avanzaba hacia una pared del centro y se dejaba caer junto a ella. Un ceja alzada en dirección a Ryuuzaki que en ese momento se sentaba junto a él. Oh, bueno, de cuclillas. "Sentar" y "Ryuuzaki" en una misma frase era igual a "cuclillas". Una fórmula sencilla pero inusual en el resto de mundanos.

—No lo sé, recientemente he tenido falsas corazonadas —comentó con ligereza.

—¿Enserio? ¿de qué tipo? —continuó chinchando Light, en broma. En las pasadas semanas, había descubierto que cuando quería el famoso detective podía gozar de un peculiar sentido del humor.

Ryuuzaki se rascó la barriga antes de responder y Light no pudo evitar ver como la usual camiseta blanca se le subía unos centímetros. Y abdomen, un blanco abdomen quedaba a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí. O sea nadie. Excepto Light y dos o tres pajarillos verdes.

—Verás, Light, del tipo de corazonada que te dice «¡Ey, hombre! Ese sujeto es perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Asombrosamente inteligente, amable, comprensivo, gran embaucador, competitivo, guapo, excepcionalmente atractivo…» Eh. —Se calló abruptamente al ver el parpadeo de mofa en la mirada dorada—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Es un honor, Grandioso L, que me consideres excepcionalmente atractivo —dijo con tono pomposo.

—Creí que el honor sería recibir el halago de un gran rebaño de mujeres. —La respuesta del universitario fue una desdeñosa agitación de mano que le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria a Ryuuzaki—. Entiendo, a ese ya estás acostumbrado. Eres un pretencioso, eso te quita mucho encanto.

—No es para tanto. Finjo serlo.

—Por supuesto.

Los minutos transcurrieron en un apacible silencio, uno de esos que debería ser incómodo pero resulta no serlo. Ahora que Ryuuzaki había superado su presunta depresión, Light podía jurar que nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Comprendido. Relajado. En el mismo plano, vamos. Tuvo un impulso.

—Voy a conseguir que me consideres tu amigo, Ryuuzaki.

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que el detective tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Ya te considero mi amigo, Light, aunque no lo creas.

—Me refiero a un amigo de verdad —declaró y, ahora sí, los ojos de Ryuuzaki se encontraron con los suyos. Colisionaron. Dos lunas oscuras contra dos soles radiantes—. Uno en el que puedas confiar. No se como ha sido tu pasado, quizás no hayas tenido muchos amigos. Yo en realidad tampoco. No uno íntimo, al menos.

De súbito, las mejillas pálidas se volvieron rojo grana para asombro de Light.

—¿Por qué diablos te pones rojo?

—Luego dices que yo soy el pervertido, Light. —Ojos gatunos e inocentes, pulgar en boca.

 _«Inocente y una mierda»._ Se llevó la mano al entrecejo fruncido y cerró los ojos.

—En serio, Ryuuzaki, hablo en serio. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa — _«Auch»_ —.No mientras albergue la mínima sospecha de que tú eres Kira. —Con un balanceo se irguió sobre sus pies y metió las manos en los desgastados _jeans_ —. Vamos para abajo, ¿te gustaría ver una película?

Pero no esperó respuesta. Solo caminó, dando por hecho que Light lo seguiría. Light lo hubiera seguido aún sin la cadena y no hubiera hurgado más en el tema, porque se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Ryuuzaki se estaba protegiendo, protegía sus emociones. Las protegía de él. Recordó algo que le dijo hacía tiempo. _«...Porque Light, tú… eres el primer amigo que tengo»._

Tal vez, tal vez y solo tal vez, aquello no fue una treta de L para confundirlo y hacerle bajar la guardia. Al menos no en esencia. Tal vez, realmente había algo de verdad en aquellas palabras.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Light ni siquiera había sabido que aquella sala existía. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban. En una habitación descomunal, abarrotada de cómodos asientos inutilizados, y con el gran proyector en el alto techo proyectando ahora las diapositivas de una película. La película " _El club de los poetas muertos_ ". Light ya la había visto, era un clásico del cine y realmente era buena.

—¿Qué opinas del trasfondo de la película, Light? —preguntó Ryuuzaki, que no había hablado en un buen rato.

—La premisa máxima de la película es como el famoso lema indica, cosecha la vida, _Carpe Diem_ , ¿no?

Light no apartó la mirada de la pantalla hasta que sintió los ojos de su compañero escrutándole desde las sombras. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Aparte de eso, también realza el amor y las sensaciones en conjunto con la poesía, las palabras como un método de expresión de algo real pero intangible. El compañerismo y la convivencia y los vínculos que se establecen a raíz de ello —explicó Light de ese modo suyo, agitando uno de sus brazos como para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Sinceramente, desde la primera vez que la vi pensé que era una magnífica obra de arte.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué opinas tú? —dijo, cogió uno de los batidos que habían adquirido de la nevera antes y le ofreció uno a Ryuuzaki, que lo aceptó con gusto—. ¿Acerca del _Carpe Diem_?

En ese momento la secuencia final era representada en la tela colgada en la pared frente a ellos, se veía en grandes dimensiones sin tener nada que envidiar a los cines públicos, y proyectaba claroscuros sobre Ryuuzaki, sobre sus mechones de pelo, entre los huecos del cuello y mandíbulas, y los dobladillos de la ropa.

—Verás, Light, estoy considerablemente de acuerdo contigo en todo lo que has mencionado —dijo Ryuuzaki—. Pero en cuanto al _Carpe Diem_ , solo es una fórmula ideada por los humanos para hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran, sin preocupaciones y sin tener en cuenta a terceros.

—Puede ser —concedió Light, pensativo—. No obstante… ¿no es algo malo eso, o sí? El mundo no es un paraíso, y las personas no vivimos para complacer a los demás, por lo que…

—Tampoco para imponer nuestra felicidad ante la de los demás —interrumpió Ryuuzaki, su voz carecía de sensibilidad y eso le resultó irónico a Light teniendo en cuenta su postura—. Una persona no puede creerse Dios y actuar como le plazca.

Y Kira. Sí, señores. Ese era Ryuuzaki. Monotema si eso significaba fastidiarle. Había que joderse.

—Creo que lo estás pillando por el lado equivocado —pero Light no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ryuuzaki.

—No dudo que haya personas que utilicen la consigna _Carpe Diem_ de la forma que tú dices. Pero yo creo que se trata de algo mucho más sutil, más natural. La libertad. —Buscó las palabras, las correctas. Quería que Ryuuzaki lo entendiera, que viera su punto, sin darse cuenta de cuán importante eso era para él—. Mira. —Lo señaló y provocó un pequeño _tic_ de sorpresa en Ryuuzaki—. Como tú. No eres común, haces lo que te da la gana. Tienes que ir de etiqueta a una apertura de universidad, pues L va con unos _jeans_ rotos y una camiseta grande y del todo informal. Tienes que sentarte correctamente en un exámen, pues tú te lo pasas por el forro y como si te sientas haciendo el pino —recordó Light, sonriendo—. Eres tú, y no te importa nada más y creo que eso está bien, no es nada malo ni tiene relación alguna con creerse un Dios o con sentirse superior a los demás.

Silencio. Silencio y la música final de los créditos de la película. Los ojos de Ryuuzaki, negros, oscuros, se habían agrandado y su mirada fue, por primera vez, abierta y de una sinceridad que Light no creyó posible de no ser porque lo tenía justo delante suyo. La intensidad de la mirada provocó un desconocido sonrojo en Light.

—¿Q-que? —balbuceó.

Ryuuzaki desvió la mirada y murmuró un casi inaudible «Nada».

El móvil de Light vibró, y pitó de forma molesta. Al mirarlo vio que era un mensaje de Ken Murata, un compañero de la universidad, pidiéndole si tenía el trabajo de investigación que hizo acerca de _Shakespeare_. Aunque fuese la carrera de derecho la que cursaba, a veces les metían pequeñas cosas de filosofía, literatura y matemáticas, como complemento.

—¿Takada? —nombró Ryuuzaki, a su lado, y Light no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento, sorprendido.

—No, un compañero de la universidad.

—Ah.

Se calló y Light aprovechó para contestar el mensaje: «Le diré a mi hermana que te lo dé, ya te comento».

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Takada? —volvió al ataque, con una curiosidad mal disimulada que Light no comprendió. Especialmente porque Watari tenía pinchado su móvil, gajes de ser el principal sospechoso, por lo que no había mucho que pudiera ocultarle al detective.

—No desde el último mensaje —contestó, de todas formas—. ¿Por qué?

Ryuuzaki se encogió de hombros, se levantó, se tomó de un trago el batido que le quedaba por beber y pulsó el botón del mando a distancia y los focos del techo se iluminaron derramando su luz por toda la habitación. El proyector ya apagado.

—La película ha acabado —dijo el de ojos oscuros, aunque era evidente.

—Sí.

A Light le vino la visión del día anterior. De la mirada extraña de Ryuuzaki. De su incomodidad después cuando Light le había descubierto en el acto. De su chapurreo al hablar, nada común en alguien tan inteligente como lo era Ryuuzaki. Tan seguro y autosuficiente, « _Mientras no tenga que ir de compras_ ». Aquella mirada no tuvo nada que ver con la vulnerabilidad que había vislumbrado, como llamas de fuego cambiante, hoy en el detective, tras su comparación de la consigna _Carpe Diem_ con su propio comportamiento. Fue más compleja, mucho, muchísimo más compleja. Y Light se encontró, en contra de su voluntad, turbado y confuso por la complejidad de aquella mirada y la simplicidad de ésta.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La mesa estaba preparada, o casi preparada. Colocó los cubiertos que había conseguido de uno de los cajones y ¡hecho! Corrió hacia el salón, sus pasos repiqueteando en el parquet, por poco se resbaló cuando casi da de bruces con su padre.

—¡Ups! Papá, la comida está lista —anunció Sayu.

Su padre sonrió.

—Ya iba para allí —dijo—. Y no corras, tu madre te llamará la atención, y además puedes caerte.

—Vaaaale —asintió, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz a pesar de sus palabras.

O quizás no era tan inexplicable. Se sentaron en la mesa, los tres juntos. Mamá, papá y ella. Faltaba Light, claro, pero al menos por una vez en semanas no eran solo su madre y Sayu, la familia se había vuelto muy triste desde que su padre estaba enfrascado con la investigación de Kira, con el tal L que a Sayu le caía mal sin remedio. No tenía derecho, no lo conocía, solo era un ente sin rostro que hacía a su padre trabajar demasiado, Sayu recordaba cuando su padre tuvo el ataque al corazón y estuvo hospitalizado con un nudo en el pecho y no podía evitar, ni quería, culpar al tal L.

Su madre le sirvió un plato de arroz al curry que lucía apetitoso, Sayu cogió los palillos y comenzó a comer, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

—Sayu, come con cuidado —riñó Sachiko, indulgente.

—Sí, mamá.

También estaba el hecho de que ese detective, muy famoso y muy bueno pero decididamente idiota, sospechaba que su hermano era Kira. Light. ¡Kira! Por Favor, si se esforzase en conocer a Light como lo conocía Sayu podría ver que era lo más retorcido que alguien podía inventarse. Su madre había estado llorando varios días cuando el padre de Sayu les había informado acerca de la situación actual, no había dicho mucho, solo que Light debía de permanecer conviviendo con L un tiempo y ayudándole en la investigación hasta que a este se le disiparan las dudas acerca de su inocencia. A Sayu, L simplemente no podía caerle bien.

—¿Como va la escuela, Sayu?

La pregunta de su padre la sobresaltó y alejó de sus sombríos pensamientos, que se ocultaron bajo el peso de una gran resoplido. Uno de esos que hacía sonreír a sus padres.

—Bueno, bien. Seguramente me quedaran cuatro notables, excelente en gimnasia y lo demás… —Hizo una pausa de lo más expresiva—. ¡Ay, es que matemáticas, física y literatura son horribles! No entiendo nada, y sin Light para ayudarme… —La expresión de su padre fue velada por una profunda pena. Quiso remediarlo, atropelladamente, agitando las manos—. ¡No quiero decir que tu ayuda no me valga! Es solo que, Light ya está acostumbrado a explicarme las cosas, y de alguna forma-

—No tienes que excusarte, Sayu, no me molesta —interrumpió Soichiro, su mirada se desvió un momento a Sachiko y entonces Sayu se percató de lo vidriosos que estaban los ojos de su madre, como perlas de cristal y agua. La mano de su padre tomó la de su madre por encima de la mesa—. Sachiko…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, solo un suave balanceo.

—Estoy bien, cariño —Sonrió—. ¿Cómo está Light? Tienes que decirle que llame más, no queremos llamarle por no molestarle cuando esté trabajando.

—Si, es mejor no molestarle demasiado. Él y Ryuuzaki están decididos ahora en atrapar a Kira.

—¿Entonces ese detective ya no sospecha de mi hermano? —preguntó, esperanzada, y su voz resultó demasiado aguda para su gusto.

—Bueno. No, no examente. Aún sospecha, pero… —Sacudió la cabeza ante la expresión confundida de su familia—. No importa, aún no está libre de sospechas pero digamos que va por buen camino.

Ambas féminas soltaron suspiros de un alivio no del todo pletórico, pero alivio al fin y al cabo. Sayu pensó que, por lo menos, tenían algo a lo que aferrarse, una esperanza, y «Con suerte L no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que Light no es un asesino» dijo, su boca torcida en un puchero mohíno.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de temas más amenos, disfrutando, «Esto está delicioso, cariño», su padre elogiando la cocina de su madre, la tele encendida intercalaba anuncios con algún culebrón que nadie escuchaba.

Cuando terminaron con el postre, una enorme tarta de nata y chocolate para devoción de Sayu, Sachiko se levantó con la intención de recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Fue entonces que su padre soltó la bomba.

—Por cierto, se me ha pasado comentarlo —empezó, consiguiendo la atención de las dos—. Light y Misa han roto.

Un bomba atómica ante los ojos de Sayu, su boca abierta de par en par en un ruidoso «¿¡POR?!». La explicación de su padre no tardó en llegar:

—Light cortó con ella. Dijo que no era momento de tener novias y que, bueno, que no estaba interesado en ella.

—Que hermano más soso tengo —masculló Sayu. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Un mensaje. Lo ignoró, ya contestaría luego—. Con lo guapa que es Misa, ¡tendrá cara!

—No todo es belleza, Sayu —dijo su padre.

Ella se limitó a rodar los ojos del modo en que solo los adolescentes saben hacerlo, cómo preguntándose por qué los adultos no se enteran de nada. Con una sonrisa perversa, sugirió:

—A lo mejor es que mi hermano no está interesado en chicas…

El grito sobresaltado y, en opinión de Sayu, teatralmente ofendido de su madre, «¿Cómo se te ocurre, hija? Light es normal» le hizo reírse con una diminuta risa, agitar las manos y de un brinco subir a su habitación mientras sus dos últimas palabras eran ahogadas por la esquina de las escaleras.

—¡Era broma!

Palabras traviesas. Palabras golfas. Sin maldad, pero. Ahogadas como cuando uno mismo ahogaba sus más profundos y culpables secretos.

En opinión de Sayu la sociedad japonesa iba demasiado atrasada en ese sentido, podía decirlo, que a pesar de las apariencias que pudieran dar y de algunos entretenimientos como el _yaoi_ o el _yuri,_ muy poca gente en Japón aceptaba bien la homosexualidad, no lo hacían, no como empezaban a hacerlo en otros países extranjeros, y eso la entristecía. Pero, claro, ella sabía que Light no era _gay_ , solo había sido una broma, y una forma de rebeldía y de molestar a sus padres por algo que ella creía que debía aceptarse de forma natural.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Habían comido tranquilamente, entre una cosa y otra, pasadas las dos de la tarde, Watari como siempre predispuesto, siempre en servicio, les había preparado un delicioso manjar. En ocasiones Light se preguntaba si a Ryuuzaki nunca se le iba a ocurrir dar un merecido descanso al hombre, o es que simplemente este disfrutaba demasiado cuidando del escuálido joven. Disfrutar, bueno, de una forma casi enfermiza.

Después de comer se habían duchado, Light se había puesto a leer y Ryuuzaki insistió en trabajar un rato. «Trabajamos dos horas con la condición de que luego salgamos al mundo exterior» había dicho el universitario, su mirada afilada no daba lugar a réplicas pero con L no era sencillo. Nada era sencillo. «Nadie te ha pedido que me ayudes, Light, de hecho es tu día de descanso por lo que me sentiría mal si no…», pero Light lo había interrumpido con un zarandeo de las esposas y una frase de lo más elocuente: «Precisamente, puesto que es mi día de descanso, ¿no te parece que debería al menos poder elegir algo que hacer? Ya que ni siquiera me puedo alejar de ti, y no, no estoy insinuando que me liberes porque sea Kira y tiente a la posibilidad, pero por lo menos podríamos salir a dar una vuelta. Anda, Ryuuzaki, los dos». Y el silencio fue vacío, vacío de emoción. La expresión de L vacía también cuando cedió.

—Como quieras, pero no me eches la culpa si nos cruzamos con algún conocido y se piensan cosas raras.

Y no era que a Light no le importara lo que pensaran los demás al verlo encadenado a otro hombre, caminando arriba y abajo por la avenida. Era los más jodidamente humillante que se le podía ocurrir mientras bajaban del ascensor envueltos en una nube pensativa; no obstante, la determinación por salir y por conseguir que Ryuuzaki lo considerara un amigo tuvieron más potestad esta vez.

—¿Entonces, Light? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Los dos habían frenado de caminar fuera del vertical edificio, junto a las puertas principales. Con un raudo vistazo captó el ir y venir de la muchedumbre, algunos niños acompañados de risas alegres y regaños de sus padres por ir demasiado deprisa, no hacía mucho viento y el sol se adivinaba tras un tumulto de nubes desprendiendo luces anaranjadas sobre la población. Una atmósfera agobiante pero que de alguna manera le sentó a Light como un calmante contra su dosis de encierro domiciliario. El barullo de los coches, no obstante, era lo que más le molestaba.

Su mirada, dorada por el reflejo de la puesta de sol, se detuvo en Ryuuzaki. Su figura curvada, encogida sobre sí mismo, con las manos en los bolsillos y un semblante imperturbable que junto al pelo desgreñado le recordó vagamente a un espantapájaros.

—Podríamos ir al centro comercial pero visto tu gusto por las tiendas y la gente…

—No tengo ningún problema con las tiendas, Light —aseguró Ryuuzaki—. Pero te doy la razón en cuanto a lo que a lugares concurridos se refiere, siempre me he preguntado cómo la gente soporta a millones de cuerpos calientes a su alrededor, sudando y malolientes. En los conciertos o las discotecas, por ejemplo.

—Ya sabemos entonces el destino de nuestra próxima salida —decidió, mientras comenzaba a caminar habiendo decidido también a dónde irían en ese momento.

Pudo distinguir, no sin satisfacción, una casi inapreciable mueca de disgusto en el ceño fruncido de L, su boca torcida levemente hacia la izquierda un segundo antes de hablar.

—Que haya cedido una vez no implica que lo vuelva a hacer, señor espléndido. —Pararon un momento en un semáforo—. De ninguna manera iré a un concierto o a una discoteca o a ningún otro fastidioso lugar que se te pase por tu despiadada mente.

—¿Despiadada? —inquirió Light.

El semáforo se puso en verde con un guiño.

—Solo mantén presente mi postura —dijo. Light suspiró, fingiendo darse por vencido y el «como tú digas» que pronunció no fue más que una actuación, una que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

Caminaron un rato más, pasaron entre callejuelas y más de una bifurcación. Hicieron una parada en una tiendas de chucherías, abarrotada de criajos, de donde Ryuuzaki salió con una COLOSAL, sí, Light juraba que era una COLOSAL bolsa de golosinas en las manos. Y por si fuera poco, la dependienta había mirado con asco sus muñecas unidas. Como si no fuera suficiente con que la gente estuviera mirándolos con asombro, repulsión o curiosidad por la calle. Algunos hasta diversión.

Cuando un rato después, al llegar a una plaza ajardinada de varios metros de extensión, Light mencionó que tenían que tomar un taxi ahí, Ryuuzaki le miró desconfiado.

—Light, si lo que intentas es llevarme a un sitio escondido donde asesinarme debes saber que Watari tiene la forma de localizarme al instante. De hecho tiene órdenes estrictas de venir a recogerme si tardo demasiado.

—No empieces —advirtió y suspiró mientras avanzaban hasta uno de los taxis estacionados en la parada—. Mira, si fuera Kira no seria tan… poco previsor como para intentar matarte de esta forma. Eso es algo que ya sabes.

—Es cierto. Pero no sé hasta qué punto Kira puede ser caprichoso e… —Se relamió los labios antes de agregar, con un tono que rozaba lo sugerente—...impaciente.

Se subieron al coche. En la parte delantera, fumando un puro por una ventanilla a medio abrir, se encontraba un hombre mayor, robusto en su ropa informal que parecía ser unas cuantas tallas más pequeña de lo que debería, y con una creciente calvicie.

—¿A dónde os llevo? —preguntó, con voz rasposa.

Una vez dada la dirección, llegaron en un ininterrumpido silencio en aproximadamente media hora. Se había dedicado a ignorar a Ryuuzaki, lo cual no había sido muy difícil pues este estaba en apariencia satisfecho con su molestia y comía ufano golosina tras golosina. Después de pagar al taxista, que les dirigió una mirada de repulsión, se adentraron en un frondoso bosquecillo que se conocía como la palma de su mano; los árboles, en pinceladas de ocres y rojizos, creaban un pomposo manto sobre sus cabezas. Las hojas caídas crujiendo bajo sus pies a cada paso que daban.

Light observó a Ryuuzaki y a su flemática expresión.

—¿No tienes ni una mínima curiosidad por hacia dónde vamos?

—Puede.

—Vamos, admítelo.

—Sinceramente, Light, ¿si me vas a extorsionar hasta admitirlo para que preguntas?

Light apartó una rama de su camino y optó por no contestar a eso.

—Eres realmente difícil de tratar, ¿sabes? Puedo entender porque la gente se sorprende al conocerte —dijo Light, «Dejando a un lado tu aspecto, claro» pensó.

Ryuuzaki pareció sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Intento ser amable —dijo en un tono neutral—, dentro de mis posibilidades y de que el sujeto con el que esté tratando no sea demasiado idiota.

—No digo que no seas amable, solo digo que eres difícil. Especialmente superadas las primeras barreras de tu reserva.

Luego, las palabras no dichas se las tragó el bosque, y solo hablaron los pájaros en rítmicos gorjeos. Apenas fueron unos minutos, incómodos minutos en los que Light no podía dejar de pensar en Ryuuzaki, en qué pasaba por su mente, en el porqué de su reserva, de su desconfianza, también en el porqué de sus ocasionales descuidos que dejaban resquebrajar la barrera, entreviéndose una íntima inocencia, o un destello de sorpresa y vulnerabilidad como el de antes, al terminar de ver la película. A unos metros se adivinaba la salida de la espesura del bosque. Los rayos de sol en decadencia les golpearon en la cara cuando se abrieron paso a una pequeña cala de arena fina y blanca. La boca de Ryuuzaki no emitió ninguna exclamación de sorpresa, pero Light pudo decir por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba sorprendido.

La playa estaba bordeada por altos despeñaderos como torreones y por el bosque. La zona arenosa apenas ocupaba unos cuantos metros, suficiente para un diminuto grupo de gente, y, más allá penetrando el mar, se apreciaban irregulares formaciones rocosas, grandes y pequeñas. Si miraban al horizonte, donde cielo y mar se unían y las aguas jugueteaban con los tímidos reflejos de luz, podían contemplar un acto de extraordinaria e incuestionable belleza. Una magnífica puesta de sol al oro.

—¿Qué te parece? —inquirió Light, jactancioso.

Pero Ryuuzaki parecía perdido.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —susurró—. ¿Algún gusto retorcido de Kira? ¿me pondrás un vestido y maquillarás antes de matarme?

La ostia, es que era la ostia el muy cabrón.

—Joder, tío, es que eres experto en tocarme las pelotas —escupió, repentinamente molesto y _¿por qué no?_ ofendido.

—Y eso que no practico —dijo Ryuuzaki, carente de emoción, como siempre.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Esa boca, Light, estás perdiendo los modales. Si tu padre te escuchara…

Jodido Ryuuzaki. Jodido, jodido y jodido otra vez. Resopló sonoramente y se fue a sentar en una de las rocas, por defecto arrastrando al otro hombre con él. Lo mataría, no hacía falta ser Kira, lo mataría con gusto siendo Light Yagami. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, contando hasta diez, sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar su piel caliente. Notó movimiento a un lado y supo que Ryuuzaki se había acuclillado.

—Es muy bonito —dijo. Light se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. No pasa mucha gente por aquí, eso es bueno, no solo porque el lugar conserva su aspecto virgen sino porque ya sabes que no disfruto mucho de la compañía de la gente.

—Lo sé.

Y entonces no hizo falta aclarar nada más. Ni que Light ya sabía ese dato acerca de L y por eso lo había llevado allí, ni que este se lo agradecía de forma tácita y silenciosa.

—Es mi lugar favorito —comentó Light llevado por un arranque de sinceridad; la molestia adecuadamente mitigada tras las palabras de Ryuuzaki—. Solía venir aquí a pensar o a permitirme desaparecer del mundo cuando la presión de la rutina era demasiado aplastante. Fue a partir de los trece o catorce años, lo encontré de casualidad. No sé, estar aquí es como un bálsamo, de alguna forma es todo lo que el mundo nunca será. Puro y...—Rozó con una mano el agua— transparente.

No sabía porque estaba revelando aquello, era como… demasiado suyo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable con nadie. Él ni siquiera era vulnerable, pero a veces, en ocasiones, necesitaba un poco de eso. Y aunque trataba de ignorar esa necesidad, eventualmente se volvía demasiado acuciante.

Sintiéndose nervioso, enfocó su ojos en Ryuuzaki que en ese momento le observaba intrigado y curioso; más allá de eso su mirada era opaca.

—No se lo diré a nadie —dijo, sorprendiéndole. Sin dejar de mirarlo, añadió—: No le diré a nadie acerca de tu lugar secreto.

Una corriente de vergüenza empapó a Light como si acabara de caerle una tormenta encima.

—Tampoco es eso, Ryuuzaki, suena tan infantil.

—¿Estás admitiendo que eres infantil? —declaró, divertido, sonrisa alienígena—. No deberías avergonzarte por una debilidad que ni siquiera es debilidad, a veces nos pensamos que lo son cuando en realidad son lo que nos mantiene vivos.

—¿Ganas de filosofar?

—En realidad, no, pero tú has sido el primero en ponerse sentimental, Light.

Light reconoció en su tono aburrido un deje de enfurruñamiento que nunca antes había detectado y no pudo evitar reírse. Estuvieron ahí más o menos una hora, o quizás dos, charlando amenamente de cualquier tema no demasiado íntimo o revelador sobre la vida de ninguno. Ryuuzaki no mencionó a Kira, y Light pensó que realmente había logrado algo aquel día. Si alguien le preguntara por qué quería con tanta vehemencia ser amigo del detective, él contestaría que era un reto, un reto de lo más complicado. Pero si se lo preguntaba en su interior sabía que había más que eso, se trataba de una comprensión, una que, más allá de querer ahorcarlo con sus propias manos de vez en cuando, le hacía sentirse unido a alguien por primera vez en su vida. En el mismo plano.

 _«Quizás por eso le he traído aquí»._

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Ya se habían acostado. Hacía un buen rato. Debía de ser medianoche porque desde la ventana se veía noche cerrada, sin estrellas debido a la contaminación lumínica. Ryuuzaki se removió en su posición pero el tintineo de la cadena lo hizo detenerse.

Light estaba dormido.

No le importaba despertarle. Solo que tal vez sí le importaba un poco. Desde hacía unos días se había encontrado siendo más gentil con el universitario y procurando no importunar tanto su sueño. Lo cual era un problema, porque se aburría. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesita de noche y, sentado con las piernas recogidas, se llevó un pulgar a la boca.

Aquel había sido un día de lo más curioso. Extraño. Muy raro. Muy desconcertante. Incluso para él. Así se había sentido, completamente perdido al mediodía cuando Light lo había descrito tras ver " _El club de los poetas muertos_ ", e igual o más perdido en el crepúsculo cuando había visto a un Light completamente distinto aparecer ante sus ojos. Uno que se veía genuino, ojos como soles dorados, capaz de proferir insultos sin temor a perder su apariencia modelo.

Se giró hacia Light y lo miró. Su respiración tranquila caía sobre la almohada; su pelo lo hacía sobre su rostro sereno. L tragó saliva, sentía un aleteo sacudiendo su estómago conforme se iba acercando. ¿Por qué? ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se acercaba? No se reconocía, esa sensación explosiva, como si llevara una bomba atómica entre sus costillas, en el pecho, junto al corazón. Una que amenazaba con estallar cada vez que Light se comportaba de forma inesperada y mostraba matices que Ryuuzaki creyó imposibles en alguien como él. En… alguien como Kira. No podía dudar, Light era Kira. No podía dejarse dominar por emociones, nunca lo hacía.

Su mano se elevó en contra de su voluntad, como tirada por hilos invisibles.

¡No! Tenía que detenerse, maldita sea.

La acercó un poco más, contuvo la respiración y vio, con horror, a su mano deslizarse hasta tocar la mejilla del castaño. Cálida, muy cálida. Su calidez fue como una bofetada que lo hizo brincar y alejarse cuando Light murmuró algo entre sueños y cambió de postura.

Ryuuzaki soltó el aire que había retenido. Por primera vez no quiso pensar.


	5. IV Cuerda en tensión

¡Buenas personitas del mundo!

Se que llevo algo de retraso, lo sé. No he podido terminarlo antes, lo siento de veras.

No obstante, aquí está por fin, con mucha chicha por delante y, para compensar mi tardanza, un extenso capítulo, Señores y Señoras. Tengo las ideas bastante claras pero a veces plasmarlas como uno quiere se convierte en una Odisea.

Bueno, debido a que sin él no sería nada lo mismo, quería dedicarle este capítulo al hombre más especial de mi vida. Porque sin él y su apoyo, esto no sería posible. Te quiero, Iván.

¡Y nada más que decir, a disfrutarrrrrr! *redoble de tambores*

* * *

 **IV. Cuerda en tensión**

De acuerdo, en definitiva, aquello no era normal.

El día de descanso había volado con la rapidez de las buenas cosas y todo el cuartel general de investigaciones se había sumido de nuevo en el caso Kira. Habían pasado solo unos días, pero lo cierto era que desde que se habían centrado en la Yotsuba el progreso había comenzado a ser más notorio, al menos si lo comparaban con el que lo precedía. Resultaba inaudito que gracias a un movimiento estúpido de Matsuda hubieran tenido una buena oportunidad, además de estar completamente seguros de que uno de los grandes inversores de la Yotsuba era Kira. Pero que Matsuda hubiese tenido suerte por una vez —a cambio de arriesgar su propia vida—, no era lo que Light encontraba jodidamente extraño. No. Lo que encontraba jodidamente extraño era Ryuuzaki. A Ryuuzaki. Empezó luego de aquel día en la playa, Light pensó que había logrado superar una brecha en el distanciamiento de Ryuuzaki, que había sido un punto y aparte... Y tanto que lo había sido.

Para peor.

Le miró de reojo desde su asiento. Como de costumbre, el detective inspeccionaba ensimismado unos informes, de vez en cuando recogía con su pulgar los restos de crema del platillo que se había estado comiendo y lo relamía luciendo satisfecho. Light podía decir por la tensión en sus hombros que Ryuuzaki sabía que estaba siendo observado. Lo que no comprendía era por qué de un día para otro habían pasado del inicio de un ligero entendimiento a no hablar de otra cosa que no fuera referente a la investigación; tampoco por qué esquivaba sus miradas o evitaba con destreza las confrontaciones intelectuales que tanto habían disfrutado desde su primer encuentro. Parecía como si estuviera de mal humor con él. Sí, con él en específico.

ESO era lo que no era normal, que solo actuaba así con él.

Una exhalación perezosa retumbó en la silenciosa concentración inundando la sala.

—Ahh, me duele toda la espalda y los hombros —dijo Matsuda y se levantó para estirarse—. Necesito un masaje.

—Deberíamos descansar unos minutos, llevamos todo el día sin parar —dijo su padre a modo de pregunta, esperando una confirmación de L.

—Yo como mínimo necesito un café con urgencia.

Aizawa fue hacia la cafetera en el momento en que Ryuuzaki hacía girar su silla para mirarlos a todos menos a Light, por supuesto. Light se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad por hoy está bien —Ryuuzaki se rascó la cabeza—. Estoy pensando una cosa pero podemos concretarlo mañana con las mentes despejadas.

Pero Light se sentía con ganas de tocarle las narices.

—¿Enserio? ¿de que se trata? —preguntó.

—Nada complejo. Aunque necesitaré tu ayuda —comentó el detective, apático y sin molestarse a mirarlo mientras hablaba—. O, mejor dicho, necesitaré la ayuda de Misa y, para eso, tu efecto persuasivo para con ella es una herramienta clave.

—De ninguna manera. No pienso ponerla en peligro.

—No sería peligroso, tan solo...

—He dicho que no, Ryuuzaki. No voy a involuclarla voluntariamente en nada que tenga que ver con Kira —declaró Light, rotundo.

Ahora sí. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, la tensión se respiró en el ambiente hasta que Ryuuzaki pareció crisparse y fruncir el entrecejo antes de desviar la mirada con un suave «Lo que tú digas, Light». Light lo observó un momento más hasta que se percató de que los demás los miraban con curiosidad y, con una naturalidad intrínseca en él, dio pie a una conversación ligera con Matsuda que desvió la presunta atención recaída sobre ellos.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

L lo estaba pasando mal. Mal del tipo de _mal_ que nunca había pasado. Y el objeto de su malestar no era otro que su sospechoso — _¿su?—_ tomando una ducha a unos metros de él, solo separados por la translúcida mampara. El vaho bochornoso que se escabullía por arriba y entre las aberturas era como un gas alucinógeno que, junto al chapoteo del agua cayendo y el ruido de la esponja al frotar, espoleaba en su mente imágenes no aptas para menores. Contuvo la respiración. Se sentía, en cierto modo, histérico pese a su aparente neutralidad de siempre. ¿Por qué? Porque no sabía cómo sobrellevar el cosquilleo que Light le comenzaba a causar.

Aún dando la espalda, notó como la cortina se corrió a un lado y el universitario se deslizó fuera del platillo de ducha. L aguardó unos minutos para girarse y así dar tiempo al otro a secarse y colocarse la toalla en la cintura.

—¿Sienta bien la ducha?

No supo de dónde le vino la pregunta, pero supo lo estúpida que era al verse reflejado en los ojos escépticos de Light.

—Sí, bastante —espetó este.

—Ya...

L se hizo el desentendido mientras Light se acababa de asear; desvió la mirada, o eso pretendió. En realidad el espejo que coronaba el lavamanos era un bonito cuadro que mostraba demasiado: un cuerpo grácil y ancho, más que el suyo, piel ligeramente bronceada pero no demasiado, estómago plano y firme. Lo que acabó por secar la saliva en su boca fueron las brillantes gotas que se escurrían del pelo mojado del universitario, y descendían recorriendo su piel, entre las dobleces de su musculatura y más allá. Caliente. Muy caliente.

Una urgencia por salir de allí lo acometió.

—Date prisa, Light.

Para su extrañeza, el aludido ni lo miró al responder un seco «Ya termino». Estaban en el baño contiguo a la habitación que compartían, era de noche y no tardaron en arroparse bajo la cálida colcha ocre sin una palabra. Insólito cuanto menos pues el universitario acostumbraba a darle las buenas noches, no obstante parecía molesto por algo.

Dudó.

—Er... Buenas noches, Light.

—Hm.

Había estado de cara a la ventana, de espaldas al universitario. En ese momento se volteó y se lo quedó mirando en la acogedora penumbra, curioso, ojos bien abiertos. Su mano se adelantó a su pensamiento y le rozó el hombro. Un intento por captar su atención.

Light suspiró de forma inapreciable y luego murmuró:

—Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala durante unos instantes, L, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho con ello. Por lo que le puso remedio.

ㅡHoy has estado especialmente inhóspito conmigo, Light. —Hizo una pausa, buscando una reacción en el otro hombre—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No es nada, Ryuuzaki.

—Eso es mentira —acusó L, impasible.

Vio como Light se removía en su lado de la cama y, tras unos segundos de parecer meditarlo, se dio la vuelta para clavar en él sus iris castaños, más oscuros y brillantes en la oscuridad. Se miraron un instante en lo que este tardaba en encontrar lo que quería expresar.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo explicas tú? —dijo Light—. Dices que miento, naturalmente. Y sin embargo...

—Creí que tú nunca mentías —interrumpió.

Light ignoró su puntualización y continuó.

—Sin embargo, tú no eres mucho mejor que eso, ¿o me equivoco? Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—No veo cómo podría saberlo —alentó, sin embargo. Su frase, su tono, su mirada inclusive, derrochó bravura y desafío. Eran matices que ellos conocían demasiado bien y Light los captó enseguida.

—¿Buscas jugar a las adivinanzas, Ryuuzaki? Porque es bastante tarde, y aunque tú no duermas otros si lo hacen.

—No te he pedido que juegues a las adivinanzas conmigo, Light. Solo te he preguntado por qué pareces enfadado, en cambio eres tú el que ha insinuado que a mí me pasa algo. —Se medio irguió contra la almohada al acabar de hablar, pensando que había logrado calmar los ánimos.

No contó con que Light no era de los que cedían fácilmente.

—Digamos que el que yo esté enfadado tiene que ver con tu raro comportamiento, ¿estás intentando jugar a las adivinanzas o no? —Se irguió también en la cama.

Cabezota, no se podía ser más cabezota e infantil de lo que era el universitario. L lo contempló, impávido, tratando de desentrañar lo que se ocultaba tras esa mirada chispeante. «Ha sido mi error provocarlo, teniendo en cuenta que no quiero revelar nada» pensó al tiempo que se mordía el pulgar.

El ceño fruncido de Light denotaba una tensa impaciencia.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Creí que... —Sacudió la mano como espantando a una mosca—. Creí que nos habíamos acercado. Te dije que quería ser tu amigo, fui sincero, y creí que lo estaba consiguiendo desde el día de descanso, pero entonces —Vaciló—, desde que te mostré aquel lugar, al día siguiente, no me diriges la palabra para nada que no tenga que ver con el caso Kira. Esquivas mis miradas, y te pones nervioso cuando te pillo desprevenido —añadió Light haciendo memoria—. Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, pero es que por mucho que trate de buscarle una razón lógica no encuentro nada, Ryuuzaki. No lo entiendo y me estás desesperando.

Deseaba que Light no se percatara, pero los ojos de L se habían abierto desmesuradamente producto del asombro que la extensa perorata de su contrario ocasionó. Muchos pensamientos se deslizaron por su cabeza que no era más que una telaraña dispersa para entonces, hilos e hilos de ideas inconexas e indescifrables. Light. Amigo. Light insistiendo una y otra vez. Kira. Light preocupado. Caliente. Ni siquiera el propio Ryuuzaki podía darle una lógica a su comportamiento, no era una posibilidad el que para Light si la tuviera.

La habitación era un manto oscuro, recreación de la noche que en el exterior se tomaba la ciudad por completo. El silencio una triste orquesta. Se estaban mirando y L supo a lo que Light se refería cuando sintió el impulso de desviar la mirada. Tuvo miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, L tuvo miedo. Desvió la mirada.

—No importa. Lo cierto es que no me he encontrado bien últimamente —musitó por fin.

—No me fastidies, L —increpó el universitario. El que lo llamase por su seudónimo de detective no auguraba nada bueno—. Mírame. ¿Qué pasa? ¿sigues resistiéndote al hecho de que te caigo bien solo porque crees que soy Kira y te acabaré traicionando?

Silencio.

—Será mejor que duermas.

En un gesto violento Light lo agarró por el antebrazo y lo obligó a girarse. Hubo una colisión de miradas, planetas en potencia y un temblor descendió por el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki hasta la pelvis ante la apabullante irritación de Light, quien se hallaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

—No me toques los cojones, Ryuuzaki.

Incómodo, mas lejos de sentirse intimidado por el habitual vocabulario malsonante de Light cuando este perdía los nervios, L lo apartó suavemente pero con firmeza. Se sentó de cuclillas, encarándose al lado contrario, y su tono fue terminante cuando habló.

—Descansa, Light.

Oyó un resoplido pero lo dejó pasar. Minutos después la habitación era un hervidero del más insano silencio.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Cuando los rayos del sol a duras penas se entrelucían tras el cielo grisáceo de la urbe y la mitad de la población aún gozaba de las últimas horas de sueño, él se dirigía, impoluto, hacia el cuartel de investigaciones; L silencioso a su lado, manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Se habían retrasado unos minutos esa mañana entre el desayuno y que se le habían pegado las sábanas; por lo que los demás ya debían de haber llegado.

Tomó la iniciativa y pulsó el botón de apertura de la puerta metálica, que sonó con un descarriado _click_. Si tenía que esperar a que el otro hombre le diera iba apañado. No había dicho ni los buenos días, el muy jodido, los tenía que tener muy bien puestos para hacerse el ofendido cuando el único que se había comportado como un chiquillo era él. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había dormido, y aún así no se había molestado en despertarle cuando a Light se le pasó el despertador.

Entró en la sala sintiéndose un tanto abatido. De un rápido vistazo se hizo con el panorama: Matsuda leía el periódico en un rincón del amplio sofá mientras discutía diversos puntos con Mogi; Aizawa terminaba de hacerse su indispensable café de cada dos horas; Watari no estaba; y su padre se frotaba la frente insistentemente como si le diese vueltas a algo importante. Saludó a unos y a otros, y ya se disponía a sentarse en su sitio cuando su padre le llamó.

—Light.

—Dime. ¿Todo bien, papá? —preguntó.

Soichiro echó una rápida mirada a Ryuuzaki, que esperaba rascándose el estómago junto a ellos, luego la enfocó de nuevo en su hijo.

—Sé que es una molestia dada la situación, pero creo que deberías ir a ver a tu madre y a tu hermana pronto. —Una tos flemática le detuvo—. Ah.. Decía, sí, hace unas cuantas semanas que no te ven y están preocupadas. También sería agradable que las llamarás más a menudo. Siento molestarte con ello, hijo.

—Oh... —Por un momento no supo qué decir—. No, tienes razón. Especialmente por mamá, conociéndola debe estar bastante preocupada.

—Las dos lo están.

La firmeza y resolución con las que lo afirmó provocaron un malestar interno en Light. Un gorjeo de culpabilidad justo en la boca del estómago.

—Lo haré, descuida, papá. —Se giró hacia Ryuuzaki y, tragándose su orgullo, preguntó—: ¿Te parecería bien acercarnos hoy por la tarde, solo un rato a tomar el té?

Este, aparentemente distraído, asintió con un cabeceo seco al que le siguió un «Siempre y cuando no haya contratiempos» murmurado. Light asintió en respuesta y volvió la vista hacia su padre que, de nuevo, rompía en un ataque de tos.

—Ay, jefe, tiene que cuidarse esa tos —dijo Matsuda, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa baja—. Vaya al médico.

—No, solo es un resfriado, estoy bien.

Light frunció el ceño

—Ayer no tenías esta tos.

—¿Bromeas? —exclamó Matsuda, para sorpresa del universitario—. Lleva ya así un tiempo, y es una tos gangosa. Hace un par de días le sugerí de acercarnos a una farmacia a la salida para comprar algo pero... ¿qué quieres que te diga, Light? Tu padre es tozudo como una mula.

—Si, y la tos es lo más jodido de los catarros.

Lo dicho por el policía más joven y la consiguiente aseveración de Aizawa no hicieron más que demostrarle hasta qué punto llevaba distraído los últimos días. No solo con el caso Kira, por desgracia, sino que también con cierto detective que en ese momento observaba a su padre estornudar, ensimismado. Consternado, Light se preguntó cómo pudo no haber notado semejante catarro.

—Vamos, no os lo tenéis que tomar a la valiente —restó importancia Soichiro, dirigiéndose a examinar unos informes—. Hay cosas más importantes.

Fue a replicar pero Ryuuzaki le tomó la delantera.

—Tampoco hay que tomarlo a la ligera y, créame, Sr. Yagami, no me sirve de nada la ayuda de un hombre que debido al resfriado, la mucosidad y la tos, sufre, con un 95% de probabilidad, o un embotellamiento mental o un dolor de cabeza. —Sus palabras, directas e impiadosas, dejaron a todos parados en sus sitios. Light percibió lo que le pareció un suspiro escapar de la boca de su contrario antes de que agregara—: Haga el favor de ir a por medicamento ahora, como ya he dicho: una buena salud es importante. De otra forma no será capaz de exigirse lo suficiente. —Volteó hacia Watari que acababa de entrar—. ¿Quedan de esos helados de fresa?

Sin una hacer ninguna acotación el hombre desapareció un momento para volver, asombrosamente rápido, con el reclamo del detective en un reluciente plato.

—Gracias.

Soichiro, paralizado sobre sus talones mientras contemplaba el intercambio, suspiró y agarró abrigo y cartera.

—Vuelvo en un momento, entonces. Gracias, Ryuuzaki.

Este no contestó, ya enfrentado a la pantalla de su computadora, y tras pasar la sorpresa inicial por la insólita amabilidad del detective y su total naturalidad después, todos le mandaron sonrisas alentadoras al hombre que salía por la puerta. Con excepción de Light, quien mantuvo los ojos en L de forma permanente, confuso por su gesto. Todavía más confuso de lo que ya de por sí estaba con respecto a su persona. Esperó que lo mirara de vuelta y así intentar sondear una pista en la profundidad de su mirada. Pero le fue imposible, pues este ya se había encallado frente al PC dispuesto a hacer como si no hubiera nadie más entre esas cuatro paredes. Light estiró el cuello a ambos lados, destensando, y se sentó también.

Cuando Soichiro regresó unos minutos más tarde, Light se levantó un momento para supervisar que se tomase la medicina y que esta fuera la indicada. Después de eso se centraron exhaustivamente en sus respectivas tareas, no hubo conversaciones insulsas de por medio ni ningún otro contratiempo. Watari vino como un fantasma, trajo consigo el dulce de turno para Ryuuzaki y se fue sin más. Light no lo hubiese notado de haber estado concentrado en los dichosos números estampados en su monitor, pero no lo estaba. Por más que tratara y tratara de detener el flujo de pensamiento que lo conducía una y otra vez hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro, todo intento era en vano. Le intrigaba, joder si le intrigaba el detective de los cojones con delirios asociales. ¿Alguien podía explicarle qué le pasaba? Porque Light no tenía ni puta idea. Por haber, razones había muchas para que Ryuuzaki le hubiera vetado la palabra de un día para otro, pero ninguna de ellas encajaba en lo lógico y realista.

Se cruzó de brazos y piernas, en una pose completamente despreocupada y mirada perdida en la pared mientras repasaba los últimos días. L lo había encadenado a él porque pese a todo seguía sospechando que Light era Kira. Habían tardado en habituarse él uno al otro, especialmente él debido a las múltiples excentricidades del detective, el cual para más índole cayó en depresión. Hubo momentos tensos, nada del otro mundo tratándose de ellos. hasta que llegaron a los golpes porque Ryuuzaki había dicho que quizás quería que él fuera Kira... No, mejor no ir por ese camino. El caso era que pese a sus constantes disentimientos habían logrado algo: encontrar semejanzas que los volvía únicos para comprenderse el uno al otro. Él se había esmerado en ganar la confianza y amistad de Ryuuzaki, qué le había llevado a ello exactamente no era necesario preguntárselo, pero había tenido gestos, detalles, como lo de la cerveza dulce, para con él. ¡Si hasta le había llevado a su sitio secreto! Nunca había llevado a nadie en su vida; era vergonzoso.

Aquel día de descanso estuvo bien, rememoró Light. Algún que otro contratiempo, alguna discrepancia de opinión; Típica insinuación de L acerca de su presunta culpabilidad. Pero todo bien, y al final, antes de irse a dormir, Ryuuzaki parecía incluso ablandado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente " _Adiós y muy buenas_ ". Todo se había torcido sin motivo aparente.

—Tierra llamando a Light —probó Ryuuzaki por tercera vez.

Oír su nombre le sacudió todas las ideas. Cuando miró a su alrededor, parpadeando, notó que varios pares de ojos le estaban observando entre curiosos y divertidos. Oh...

De un barrido de brazo abierto, se hizo con la situación.

—Perdona. Dime.

Sus ojos como lunas oscuras lo escrutaron por un breve espacio de tiempo antes de hablar.

—El tema de Misa. Me veo en la obligación de volver a insistir.

Light pensó, mientras de fondo oía a Matsuda cotillear acerca del posible origen de su distracción, que Ryuuzaki tenía que ser muy caradura para seguir empecinado en utilizar a Misa después de la rotunda negativa que le dio. Más aún después de su infantil comportamiento recientemente.

—Mira —articuló, escalofriantemente paciente, «me estás sacando de mis casillas», estuvo tentado a decir—, si quieres utilizarla de esa manera puedes hacerlo. Es sencillo: no cuentes con mi apoyo y participación. Estoy seguro que eres lo bastante eficiente como para buscar la forma de persuadirle. —Luego, para sí mismo añadió—: No es que tenga muchas luces la mujer...

—Descuida, Light, está todo pensado. No obstante era preferible tener tu aprobación. —Hizo ademán de decir algo más, pero solo pronunció la primera sílaba antes de girarse hacia uno de los demás, que observaban expectantes el intercambio de opiniones—. Aizawa, ¿cómo ha estado Misa estos días? ¿histérica, calmada? Ilústrame.

Light vio al aludido abrir y cerrar la boca a la vez que trocaba una dudosa mirada con Matsuda.

—En realidad... —Aizawa frunció el ceño y carraspeó—. Lo cierto es que no ha salido de la habitación desde aquello.

—¿¡Desde que mi hijo rompió con ella?!

A la intervención exaltada de Soichiro le acompañó una tos ronca.

—Sí, me temo que... no está muy bien.

Para ser sinceros, no había pensado mucho en Misa y en cómo podría encontrarse tras el fracaso, si es que se podía considerar fracaso, de su relación novelesca. No sentía pena. Más bien se cuestionaba el porqué de tantas sandeces.

Matsuda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—La pobre Misa-Misa está destrozada. Le he llevado montones de revistas de esas que le chiflan... —Gesticuló con las manos de forma ampulosa— ¡...pero nada! Ni las ha tocado.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al tonto de Matsuda que no le dirigiese esa mirada de circunstancias, porque él no quería saber nada de las nuevas aficiones de Misa o de su estado anímico. Una cosa era no querer ponerla en peligro, otra muy distinta ablandarse por su berrinche caprichoso e inmaduro.

Aún así, se dijo que debía mostrarse indulgente.

—Trataré de hablar con ella más tarde. A ver si se le pasan las tonterías.

Aizawa suspiró, hastiado, manifestando su acuerdo con lo dicho por él.

—Sin embargo, no será necesario que hables con ella, Light.

Ryuuzaki. Varios pares de ojos voltearon hacia el detective.

—¿Qué?

Light, atónito.

—No debes tomarte tantas molestias por alguien como ella —retrucó el escuálido hombre; el tono con el que habló, aunque impasible como de costumbre, fue frío y tajante.

Tras lo que se le antojó como un silencio estúpido, Light no pudo evitar repetir:

—¿Qué?

—Sí, Light, creo que se te han atrofiado las neuronas.

—Por el momento no, pero conviviendo contigo no tengo demasiadas esperanzas de que salgan impunes —respondió, con acritud.

—¿En serio? Creí que te daba guerra.

La forma en que L entonó el último comentario, modulando los graves y rompiéndolos ligeramente, pasó desapercibida para el joven universitario, quien estaba demasiado ocupado dominando la creciente furia en su interior.

—¡No paran! —profirió Matsuda—. Jefe, de verdad que son como el agua y el aceite.

—Vamos, vamos, no empecéis. —Aizawa hizo ademán de acercarse, advirtiendo tormenta.

—Eso, Misa-Misa solo está dolida, como es normal. Tampoco hay que montar un circo de todo esto, chicos.

—¡A callar! —atajaron Light y Ryuuzaki, al unísono, sin siquiera dedicarle un vistazo.

Matsuda se quedó patitieso y con un mohín compungido en su cara, uno que gritaba que lo dejaran de menospreciar así. Pero ellos, inteligentes, depredadores, mentes brillantes, no se sacaban los ojos de encima y absolutamente NO estaban pendientes de algo que no fuera el otro. No importaba que estuvieran dando el espectáculo frente a sus compañeros. Al menos a Light, que no se contuvo, no le importaba.

—¿¡Me vas a decir de una vez por todas que te ocurre!?

Ahogándose en una parsimonia que a Light le ponía los nervios de punta, Ryuuzaki se relamió los labios y no hizo pretensión alguna de ir a decir nada.

Light frunció el ceño.

—¿No? Perfecto. —Tiró del cuello de su camisa, tratando de inculcar raciocinio en el manojo de pensamientos confusos en el que se veía convertido—. ¿Es todo esto por celos? ¿acaso te gusta tanto Misa?

—¡Light...! —fue a intervenir su padre, pero en el último momento decidió guardar silencio.

El detective arqueó las cejas, escéptico.

—Estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de que tus palabras rozan lo absurdo y perforan lo irracional, Light —dijo, carente de emoción.

—No veo por qué. Dijiste que te parecía atractiva.

—Es tonta de remate. —Lo de Ryuuzaki era simplificar.

Y, si bien Light daba fe de que así era, siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad. Ese 1%, por muy pequeño que fuera, de que el hombre albergara verdaderos sentimientos o una fuerte atracción por la exitosa modelo... Suspiró. Totalmente descabellado si le dedicaba dos pensamientos.

Había una sobrecarga de rigidez y emociones negativas en la atmósfera, que la transformaban en un entorno incómodo y fatigoso. De esos de los que quieres salir huyendo, estirando tus extremidades cuán largas sean con tal de escatimar segundos.

Como conclusión, Light, cansado ya de discutir y cayendo en la cuenta de que con todo el cuartel general —su padre incluido— como espectadores no era la mejor opción, lanzó un último y lacerante vistazo a Ryuuzaki, se sentó en su lugar —del que en algún momento se había levantado— e inspiró profundamente con la pretensión de aflojar tensiones. Casi pudo adivinar las expresiones perdidas de todos a su espalda. O el hecho de que el asiento de Ryuuzaki se había desplazado unos centímetros en virtud del firme, e involuntario, tirón de Light a la cadena.

Lo que no pudo adivinar, fue que al otro todavía le quedaba un gol que encasquetar.

—Además, tengo que confesar que ya no estoy convencido de las inclinaciones que le testifiqué a Misa por videoconferencia hace unas semanas —declaró Ryuuzaki.

Tanto fue el asombro por la naturalidad con la que lo soltó, en un volumen diestramente medido de modo que solo Light lo escuchara, que este, contrario a las diversas reacciones que pudo haber tenido, a duras penas atinó a guardar silencio, haciendo oídos sordos a una realidad que no tardaría en desbaratar todos los esquemas y cimientos en los que hasta entonces se había sustentado su vida.

Esa tarde no fueron a casa de los Yagami, tal y como se dijo por la mañana. No obstante, Light prometió a su padre, en el rellano del primer piso cuando Apolo hacía horas que había decaído, ir al día siguiente sin opción a segundas evasivas o pretextos de ningún tipo. En la habitación, Ryuuzaki y él no hablaron más allá de este y aquel otro comentario insustancial que no correspondía, ni de cerca, a las cavilaciones reinantes en sus activas cabezas. Nada más tocar el colchón, se produjo un efecto somnífero que arrastró a Light a un sopor profundo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Hacía buen día. Presumiblemente soleado para la época. Era pasado el mediodía y Light hubiera apreciado dar un paseo hasta su casa para bajar la comida. Ahí estaba, sin embargo. Acomodado en un lateral de la lujosa limusina negra, la ventanilla a medio bajar y la vista clavada hacia afuera contemplando el discurrir ininterrumpido del ir y venir urbano. Humo. Contaminación acústica. Hipocresía. Hegemonía de los ineptos. Vileza y despreocupación del día a día. Viendo como estaba el panorama mundial, muy a su pesar debía admitir que podía comprender al Kira genuino, su lógica y determinación. Distaba, no obstante, del método empleado por el asesino.

—¿Joven Yagami, es la siguiente desviación?

La pregunta formulada desde el asiento de conductor lo retrajo de sus pensamientos.

—No, es esta —indicó.

Watari pegó un volantazo que hizo trepidar el vehículo al encimarse, por un momento, en el bordillo del pavimento. Habiendo salido de una de las amplias avenidas céntricas, una de esas que prácticamente recorrían la ciudad de punta a punta, tomaron una constante retahíla de bifurcaciones que conducían a un barrio abierto, luminoso y notablemente adinerado. El camino, empedrado, estaba flanqueado por hileras de árboles de copioso follaje en decadencia invernal y, tras ellos, las viviendas se sucedían una tras otra. Elegantes en su sencillez, todas contaban con un mínimo de dos plantas. Como era el caso de la de los Yagami.

Una vez aparcado el vehículo, Ryuuzaki, bajo ultimátum de Light, despidió al anciano hombre alegando que hacía tiempo que no hacía ejercicio. La hermana del japonés nada más escuchar el ruido del motor había salido disparada como un rayo a abrazar a su consanguíneo, esgrimiendo una amplia sonrisa en sus aniñadas facciones y «Jo, Light, te he extrañado un montón» y «¡Los deberes de Filosofía son súper difíciles!». Sachiko, aunque más comedida, tampoco se había quedado corta.

Las presentaciones se llevaron a cabo de forma escueta y sin demasiados aderezos. Ryuuzaki y la madre de Light fueron cordiales; Sayu ni siquiera se molestó en disimular el sentimiento de recelo profesado hacia el detective, así como no disimuló la bizarra fascinación por ver a dos hombres encadenados. Fascinación que turbó a Light al relacionarla con la dudosa, y concienzudamente omitida, declaración del detective el día anterior, que dicho sea de paso continuaba sin catalogar.

—He preparado té de _Sakura_ , flor de cerezo, ¿es de tu gusto Ryuuzaki? —La mujer depositó sobre la mesa una bandeja, sobre la cual reposaba un tradicional juego de té de porcelana oscura—. Sino puedo apañar algo más. —Meditó— Creo que nos quedaba té _Matcha_ , y...

Ryuuzaki se vio graciosamente apurado.

—No es necesario, el _Sakura_ es perfecto —dijo—. No quiero causar molestias.

—¡Oh! Pero no es ninguna molestia. —Extendió la vasija humeante en su dirección—. Solemos hacer de este porque a mi hijo le encanta, de pequeño le hacía ascos con la cara cuando su padre lo tomaba pero en su adolescencia, si no me equivoco en su quinceavo cumpleaños, le hicimos creer que era sake, ¡y le encantó!

Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba por las ocurrencias de su madre. Mala idea aquella de juntar dos mundos completamente diferentes de su vida, no le apetecía ser el objeto de mira de las convencionales charlas familiares en las que el individuo invitado es fustigado con vicisitudes de la infancia. Tomó su propio té y le dio un sorbo.

—En realidad tenía perfecta conciencia de que era té de flor de cerezo —aclaró Light. Si tenía que guiarse por el semblante críptico de Ryuuzaki no podía asegurar que este le creyese.

—¡No seas vergonzoso, Light! —Sayu, que había desaparecido por el hueco de la escalera hacía unos minutos, arrastró una silla y la situó cerca de ellos para seguidamente acodarse sobre la mesa y recostar la barbilla en las manos—. Entonces, ¿nunca os quitáis las esposas? ¿y como os lo montáis para ducharos? ¿dormís en la misma cama?

A la primera pregunta Light fue digno de fotografía, el líquido rosado escupido sobre la mesa también. Tosió con fuerza y, si hubiera sido otra persona la que preguntaba y no su hermana, la hubiera fulminado con la mirada. Apenas escuchó la exclamación escandalizada de su madre y la leve reprimenda que le fue dada a Sayu.

El brillo vivaracho reflejado en los ojos de la adolescente, mudó en un mohín tristón e inconforme.

—Jopeta, ¿qué pasa? Tengo curiosidad.

—De hecho, eso es muy comprensible dado que no es una situación que te encuentras a menudo —dijo Ryuzaki.

Light hubiera creído que el detective se habría alterado aunque fuera un poco con la franqueza de su hermana, pero fue patente su gran equivocación al escucharlo hablar con temple y mofosa inocencia. En un extraño estado de clarividencia, se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de errar en sus deducciones al tratar la escabrosa maraña de reacciones, emociones y pensamientos que conformaban la psicología del otro hombre.

Los párpados de Sayu se entornaron en una recelosa mirada dirigida única y exclusivamente al detective. A Light no le pasó desapercibida, pero tampoco resultaba algo sorprendente el saber que la chica le profesaba tal animadversión.

—¿Y bien? —Hizo uso de una insolencia íntegra de la pubertad—. Así que os acostáis juntos.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Light decidió echar el freno en ese mismo instante aprovechando que su madre había ido a atender una llamada.

—Ya basta, Sayu. Tu y yo sabemos que no te estás comportando de forma adecuada.

ㅡ¡Pero, Light...! —pretendió reprochar sin éxito.

—Es de mí de quién estás hablando. Encima delante de mamá.

Vio como su hermana desviaba la vista.

—Pero no es nada malo... —musitó.

Light notó los ojos apabullantes y negros de Ryuuzaki fijos en él; suspiró y trató de ser selectivo con la elección de palabras.

—¿Estamos discutiendo si es moralmente correcto? —preguntó, buscando la mirada de su hermana—. Lo único que he dicho es que tu comportamiento está siendo de mal gusto e, aparcando el que sea más o menos correcto, tú sabes muy bien que lo que has dicho y buscado insinuar es mentira —dijo.

—No quería molestarte por un día que vienes a vernos...

La chica ya se veía merecidamente acongojada y las cuencas de los ojos tenían un destello acuoso, por lo que Light, suavizando el tono, le puso el punto a la " _i_ " con una última acotación.

—Estoy seguro que a mí no, pero creo que a alguien le debes una disculpa.

Ryuuzaki, que había estado centrado en su té, como una muestra de respeto y de ofrecer privacidad para la pequeña riña causada por el berrinche de la joven, volteó hacia Light y, sorprendido, abrió un poco los ojos cuando Sayu se dirigió a él con las mejillas encendidas.

—Lo siento, Ryuuzaki... No debí decir las cosas que dije —masculló, las palabras pesadas en su boca.

Él parpadeó.

—No pasa nada. Tú misma has dicho que no era nada peyorativo. —Removió la cucharilla en el té—. Además, comprendo cómo te sientes, soy la figura que ha apartado a Light de tu lado y que lo acusa de ser un asesino, tu comportamiento es lo mínimo que hay que esperar. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Aún más a tu edad.

Divertido, Light contempló a su hermana inflar los cachetes medio enfurruñada, y sintió, con una mezcolanza de ironía y extenuación, como su enfado con su compañero iba revirtiendo hasta distorsionarse en una emoción extraña en la cual, para su propio asombro, dominaba una acuciante necesidad de hacer las paces con él. ¿Desde cuando funcionaba así? Él nunca se había visto entre la espada y la pared por reconciliarse con nadie, no con esa desconcertante sencillez.

 _«Quizás»,_ pensó, _«es por eso del mutuo entendimiento, de no sentir que hablamos de cosas diferentes como me sucede con el resto de la gente»._

Después del reciente altercado, Sachiko no se demoró demasiado en unírseles. Su rostro era el epítome de la exasperación.

—Qué pesados los de Telefónica —se quejó—. Se enrollan más que las persianas y me sabe mal dejarles con la palabra en la boca. —Sirvió un poco más de té en cada taza—. Pero mira que son inoportunos —añadió.

Light rio suavemente y comentó:

—Tómatelo con calma, mamá.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayor trascendencia. Para su desgracia, sí terminaron hablando, en su mayoría, de diversas anécdotas de lo más pintorescas acerca de los " _años mozos_ " del primogénito de los Yagami. Ryuuzaki no se explayó demasiado, sino que permitió que madre y hermana se deshicieran en chistosas remembranzas, mientras que él se limitaba a apostillar esto y aquello, o a preguntar de forma estratégica cuando creía conveniente ahondar en más detalle para su propio deleite.

A Light no le molestó.

Cuando por mutuo acuerdo decidieron que había llegado la hora de regresar al cuartel, Ryuuzaki observó, lo más apartado que le permitía la cadena y con una incipiente incomodidad desgranándole el estómago, como Light se despedía de las dos mujeres entre abrazos y promesas de cuidarse. Advirtió que el japonés no se sentía confortable en esa abierta expresión de cariño; y sospechaba que no era solo por su presencia allí, dudaba que fuera diferente en privado. No obstante, se manejaba bien, agradable con tal de contentar en cierto modo a sus seres queridos.

Tragó en seco y sus manos ocultas en el interior de los bolsillos cosquillearon.

Le había dado muchas vueltas. Muchísimas. A Kira. Al caso. A su implacable intuición, la de la experiencia, que le instaba a desconfiar de Light sin remordimiento; a su otra intuición, una más humana y joven, que le susurraba incansablemente si acaso era ciego; si no veía que en ese Light de ojos dorados como soles, puros, no había cupo para tan gran y vil teatro. Sintiéndose desasosegado, contempló como el objeto de sus reflexiones se inclinaba sobre el oído de su hermana. La expresión plasmada en su rostro hablaba de complicidad y secreto.

Se llevó un pulgar a la boca, intrigado al ver en Sayu un matiz sorprendido.

 _«¿Qué le estás diciendo a tu hermana, Light?»._

El trayecto de vuelta no fue apresurado, y, contrario a lo que hubo temido, la presión había desaparecido. No se sentían comprometidos a decir algo solo por llenar el vacío. El silencio. Por lo que restó en un camino de lo más agradable; al menos si hacías la vista gorda ante la diversificación de especulaciones que los transeúntes, por las miradas que les echaban, se estaban figurando acerca de ellos. Ryuuzaki recién se percataba de que, tal vez, había actuado de forma demasiado peculiar tras el día de descanso. No había sido adrede. Se sentía expuesto y confuso, nervioso con su sola presencia, y había optado por recluirse en su burbuja a la menor oportunidad. No estaba acostumbrado a esas emociones.

Soltar a Light la bomba, inmisericorde como un aguijón venenoso, había sido una maniobra con espada de doble filo. Como hubo esperado, insinuar que tal vez no le gustaran las chicas había tenido un efecto retroactivo en el universitario, quien de forma inmediata había pasado de manifestar su irritación a los cuatro vientos a encerrarse en un hermético mutismo. Pero esa acción también suponía para L el quedarse prácticamente en cueros ante él.

Light se detuvo frente al colosal edificio del cuartel de investigaciones. L frenó en seco; la cadena resonó cuando las esposas entrechocaron.

Desde esa perspectiva, no pudo evitar apreciar como el lacio cabello castaño, influido por el viento, acariciaba la tersa piel del cuello. Más abajo, una amplia espalda captó su atención.

—Aún deben estar dentro. —Miró el reloj de pulsera—. Las siete y media.

—Seguramente. —No sabía muy bien qué quería decir Light con eso.

De pronto, perdió la fantástica visión para encontrarse con una mejor. Los cálidos y ambarinos ojos le miraron.

—¿Cuanto crees que avanzaremos hoy en la investigación desde ahora, al subir, hasta la hora de plegar? —preguntó Light.

L parpadeó y lo pensó un momento.

—Esa es una pregunta complicada. Supongo que te diría que no gran cosa, pero a veces cuando menos lo esperamos hay un golpe de suerte.

—¿Pero lo más lógico es...?

—Pues... —Vaciló, sin perder de vista a Light—. No te sigo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Justo ahora, admito que estás haciendo un gran trabajo al confundirme, Light.

El aludido soltó lo que pareció una risa nerviosa, crujió su cuello a derecha e izquierda y tecleó un número en su móvil.

Olvidando temporalmente lo surrealista del hecho de que aquella fuera su primera conversación decente en unos días, y con demasiada materia pendiente, Ryuuzaki ladeó el cuerpo unos centímetros tratando de mirar.

—¿A quién llamas?

—Aguarda.

—Sí.

Ryuuzaki no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Sentía asco por la insinuación acerca de una posible atracción hacia los hombres? Temía la respuesta. ¿Le causaba confusión? Le preocupaba su opinión, pero era justamente eso, que tuviese en tal consideración el parecer de Light, lo que le traía de cabeza; porque había comenzado a sentir cosas, cosas extrañas, como mariposeos, como bamboleos en su caja torácica cuando el otro estaba cerca.

Light había pasado de la víctima que no entiende el por qué es ignorado, a cabrearse sin entenderlo tampoco, a, ahora, lucir mucho más relajado. Aunque L dudaba que su sosiego fuera porque lo hubiera comprendido ya.

—¿Papá? Soy yo.

Abrió los ojos al escucharlo. ¿Para qué llamaba a su padre si este estaba a un minuto de distancia?

—No, no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes. —Hizo una pausa—. Mamá y Sayu están bien, sí. Hemos estado tomando el té y me han avergonzado con anécdotas de la infancia, con total probabilidad Ryuuzaki me habrá chutado del pedestal. —Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo que hizo vibrar cada célula de Ryuuzaki. Light rió a algo que dijo su padre—. Sí, escucha, nosotros no iremos directamente al cuartel de investigaciones, espero que no os importe.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Si se hallaban frente al edificio. Desconfiado, expectante a su pesar, entrecerró los ojos. _«¿Qué estás planeando, Light? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Kira o simplemente...?»._

—Ajá, podéis tomaros la libertad de plegar antes hoy. Palabras textuales de Ryuuzaki. —Jugueteó con su pelo, cabizbajo—. De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Adiós.

Colgó y guardó el aparato con un rápido movimiento. Luego se volvió hacia Ryuuzaki, a quien se quedó mirando unos segundos con una vacilante expresión en sus apuestas facciones.

—La suplantación de identidad es un delito y tú lo haces justo en mis narices —hizo notar Ryuuzaki.

—Soy tu sospechoso número uno. —Se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo—. Vamos —dictaminó.

—Me parece recordar que estabas enfadado... —Tenía que ganar tiempo, tiempo para hilvanar aquella Odisea de sucesos inesperados—, ¿me confundí?

—Aún lo estoy. En parte. Por eso quiero... No, espera, no quiero. Por eso me debes una explicación. —L abrió la boca y elevó las cejas, socarrón. Light, haciendo acopio de paciencia, aclaró—. Sabes bien que no me puedes engañar por mucho tiempo, Ryuuzaki. Sé que me aprecias y que la única razón por la que no me consideras tu amigo es por tus sospechas acerca de Kira. Pero... Me di cuenta el otro día, en la playa, viendo " _El club de los poetas muertos_ ", también; de que todo eso es secundario.

—Debe ser una de mis excentricidades, como tu las llamas, pero por mi parte no veo secundario el que seas un asesino —increpó Ryuuzaki.

—No me refiero a eso.

Comenzó a caminar. L no las tenía todas consigo, pero lo siguió, consciente de que no había alternativa posible. No cuando sus siguientes palabras calaron con tanta fuerza bajo su piel, atravesando sus órganos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que somos únicos, Ryuuzaki. No hay nadie que te comprenda como yo y viceversa, nadie me va a comprender nunca como lo haces tú. No importa si yo soy Kira y tú eres L, mientras solo sean especulaciones y no hechos me tendrás el respeto que merece un amigo. Porque aunque te lo niegues a ti mismo en tu cabeza... ya hace tiempo que me consideras tu amigo, y me refiero a un amigo de verdad.

Solo podía apreciar su perfil, dado que Light avanzaba hacia el frente empecinado como una mula. No obstante, se percató de la tensión en los músculos de la cara, en la forma en que su boca era una línea firme y en el tono inhumanamente sereno que utilizó al hablar.

—Resulta inesperado lo sentimental que eres, Light.

Fue un reproche y no lo fue. Sus piernas deslizándose por inercia tras el universitario. Muchas dudas en la cabeza. Mucho de todo un poco. Y aún deduciendo a dónde se dirigían, no pudo evitar sentirse vagamente indispuesto por el borrascoso porvenir.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que habían llegado, abriéndose paso entre las espesas ramas del bosque que, en esta ocasión, se fundía con la noche como si fuera parte de ella. Light sintió la humedad de la superficie rocosa calar la tela de sus pantalones blancos al sentarse y pensó que, de haber sabido el desenlace de los acontecimientos, hubiera tenido el miramiento de no ponerse esos que tanto le gustaban.

Contempló el paisaje justo delante de él, sin animarse todavía a mirar a la persona acuclillada a su lado. La última vez que fueron —Light lo llamaba el principio de todo—, el crepúsculo era la principal función, deslumbrando todo a su paso; esta vez, con el invierno cada día más cercano y teniendo en cuenta la hora, la oscuridad ya había despertado y se había hecho con el poder. Era luna creciente. Eran estrellas o una galaxia entera, desperdigadas por el cielo como pinceladas de un pintor bohemio. Era el suave oleaje de un momento de paz. Era magia y olor a mar y a libertad. Era precioso.

—Deberías dejar de actuar así.

La voz de Ryuuzaki, en lugar de romper el hechizo, tuvo el efecto de un nuevo instrumento agregado a la melodía.

Light se removió.

—¿Así como? —Guardó silencio un momento pero no recibió respuesta—. Lo sé. Pareciera que este lugar saque a flote toda la negatividad, ¿verdad? Hasta convertirlo en un remanso de paz —dijo.

Una ola un poco más alta que las demás alcanzó los zapatos de Light y los pies desnudos de Ryuuzaki; sus deportivas reposando en una roca cercana. Movió los dedos ante el frío contacto antes de hablar.

—Te gusta mucho hacerte el poético.

—Me gusta leer. Los grandes filósofos, Aristóteles, Nietzsche, Platón...

—Te preguntaría por qué me traes aquí de nuevo —interrumpió.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Light pudo jurar que había escuchado a L tragar saliva por un momento. ¿Estaba nervioso? Él también lo estaba. Si alguien le preguntara el motivo no sabría qué respuesta ofrecer, no que fuera certera y sincera consigo mismo.

—Temo la respuesta. —se aventuró Ryuuzaki, por fin.

Ante el temblor en su voz, una duda marcada que nunca antes había creído apreciar en él, Light volteó a mirarlo y lo encontró con la vista clavada en el firmamento. La iluminación de la luna y las estrellas, tal cual marfil intangible, caía sobre la piel nívea de su rostro, cuello y manos. Lucía casi fantasmal.

—Creo que... No estás tan equivocado, Light. Sospecho de ti, estoy hecho un lío por primera vez en mi vida. Y eso me asusta, en especial cuando... —Pareció tomar aire y admitió— ...eres el primer amigo _de verdad_ que tengo.

El universitario abrió y cerró las manos, tratando de no dejarse dominar por el enfado de los últimos días. Después de todo, Ryuuzaki se estaba sincerando con él y aquello, siendo como era el detective, era demasiado inaudito y especial como para arruinarlo.

—¿Por qué actuaste como un energúmeno estos días? —preguntó—. ¿Solo por el miedo a una traición?

—Energúmeno, sí, supongo que así actué. —Se mordió el pulgar en un gesto mecánico— Soy bastante cobarde en realidad, Light, cuando no se trata de atrapar asesinos, pero también fue por una realización.

Light arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Te diste cuenta de algo importante?

Sin embargo, una sonrisa de esas suyas curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Sonrisa alienígena. Y Ryuuzaki, divertido, no estuvo dispuesto a ir más allá.

—No diré ni una palabra más, Light. No te debo tanto.

Entonces, Light rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y con la boca abierta, como hacía tiempo que no reía. Por lo visto, eso desconcertó al otro hombre.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú, Ryuuzaki, tú.

—¿Yo soy gracioso? —Y alzó ambos brazos, los agitó de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza. Se veía de lo más ridículo—. ¿Me iría bien en un circo? Nunca me he considerado gracioso.

—Si haces eso seguro que no —cortó Light. Empero el otro no se dio por aludido ya que siguió realizando movimientos extraños que le recordaron a Light a los que hacían algunas tribus indígenas para sus rituales. Sacudió la cabeza y dijo— Déjalo ya.

—Oh. Claro. No quiero que empieces a escupir tacos como cada vez que te enfadas.

Light se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres el único capaz de hacerme perder las riendas de mí mismo de esa forma. Por lo general me basta con desahogarme en mi cabeza —dijo.

—Aparentar ser demasiado perfecto tiene sus consecuencias, Light.

—Soy perfecto, Ryuuzaki.

—Finges con gran maestría la humildad frente a los demás.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante lo dicho por el detective.

—He aprendido que fingir contigo solo supone empeorar mi situación. Aunque, por lo visto, ser yo mismo me convierte en el Kira idóneo a tus ojos.

—Correcto. Hagas lo que hagas.

—Pues vaya.

El silencio comenzó a ganar terreno de nuevo al mismo tiempo que la noche avanzaba hacia su momento cúspide. Las penumbras eran ahora más profundas que nunca y, proveniente del bosque, de fondo, se apreciaba el " _Cri-cri, cri-cri"_ característico de los grillos en cortejo sexual. Light se sentía raro. Turbado y nostálgico. Nostálgico por la cantidad de recuerdos que conllevaba para él estar en aquella pequeña cala, por las muchas veces que se había apalancado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el desolado paraje. Turbado por haber traído a Ryuuzaki y por disfrutar de ello.

Su mirada vagabundeó hasta el horizonte para luego descender hasta la cadena que lo aprisionaba, la que censuraba su libertad. Y la que le unía a Ryuuzaki.

—Tus métodos son inhumanos, ¿lo sabías? —comentó y alzó la muñeca haciendo sonar las cadenas en el proceso.

—Solo lo hice porque eras tú.

—Mientes como un cosaco, Ryuuzaki. Pero me siento bipolar con respecto a ti. A veces siento que odio tu forma de hacer las cosas, otras pienso que es simplemente brillante.

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

—A veces el fin justifica los medios —dijo.

Light negó con la cabeza. Nunca se pondrían de acuerdo en eso. Ya hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta. Él era de los que pensaban que cada vida cuenta; Ryuuzaki de los que no dudaban en condenar a alguien a la horca si así salvaba otras cien personas, o si así alcanzaba la resolución de un caso. Sin embargo, no se veía por la labor de batallar ese tema en ese momento. Había algo que, pese a sus persistentes intentos por anularlo, le había estado rondando por la cabeza demasiado. Si se lo seguía callando, y no aprovechaba que Ryuuzaki estaba receptivo, la duda le abrasaría las entrañas.

—Ryuuzaki —lo llamó. El aludido le miró de soslayo, inquisitivo—. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte pero hay una, en concreto, que necesito que me contestes.

Sin venir a cuento, el detective enarboló un largo y pálido dedo índice. Citó:

—Un buen detective debe hallar sus propias respuestas a los males generales.

Light cerró los ojos, sintiendo que le palpitaba la sien ante la socarronería del otro. Cuando los volvió a abrir lo miró directamente.

—No hago más que intentar analizar tu comportamiento de los últimos días, incluso de antes. Había veces que, de un momento para otro, notaba tu mirada clavada en la nuca, escrutándome desde las sombras. —Se agachó para coger una piedra ovalada del suelo arenoso y la lanzó al mar, tras lo cual prosiguió—. Normal, hasta donde yo sé. Nunca me has dejado de estudiar, con recelo y curiosidad, no me toma por sorpresa. Sin embargo, sí me tomó por sorpresa lo que me dijiste ayer —y especificó en un susurro—, por lo bajini.

En cuanto terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir se percató de que se había instalado una densidad en el atmósfera, una pesadez que antes no había estado ahí. Con un creciente desasosiego como sutiles aleteos en la boca de su estómago, se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero. Se hallaba cabizbajo, rodeaba las piernas encogidas con su manos, y los mechones de pelo, negro como un millar de noches, se disparaban en todas direcciones. Light sintió la incipiente necesidad de tocar su hombro, en su lugar, insistió.

—¿Que quisiste decir?

La mirada oscura se alzó, miró hacia el ir y venir del agua para luego mirarle de vuelta.

—¿Te toma desprevenido?

Light no respondió nada. La expresión del detective no varió ni un ápice, ciñéndose a su habitual falta de emoción.

—Quise decir exactamente lo que dije, ni más ni menos —dijo.

Hacía frío, iban bien abrigados pero la temperatura parecía descender con el paso del tiempo. Entendía muy bien lo que L quería decir. Estaba diciendo que era gay. O, como mínimo, que no le atraían solo las mujeres. Que se había dado cuenta recientemente. Que tenía dudas. Light no veía nada de malo en ello, creía que merecían un respeto como todo el mundo. Los homosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales. Y aún así... no podía dejar de encontrarlo extraño. Tal vez fuese por su educación, la educación japonesa era bastante retrógrada en ese sentido. En otras partes del mundo las diferentes inclinaciones sexuales eran, si bien aceptadas por la sociedad, no normalizadas; pero en japón ni siquiera estaban reconocidas.

No obstante, lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello...

—Vaya, no lo esperaba, es decir —balbuceó— no es común. Es mejor que no lo digas ante los demás, te perderían el respeto en cierto modo. —De súbito, se dio cuenta de la soberana tontería que estaba diciendo—. ¿Qué digo? Siendo quién eres, dudo que algo cambie porque algo más despunte en ti. Tus manías ya son para suicidarse.

—No estoy muy seguro de si debo tomarme bien tus palabras —hizo notar Ryuuzaki.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello...

Light soltó un sonido que pudo significar cualquier cosa. Tanta labia y tanta mierda, y cuando de verdad la necesitaba las palabras se aglomeraban en el fondo de su garganta embozando el conducto por el que debieran ser expulsadas. Al final, se limitó a mover los hombros arriba y abajo.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que hubiera comenzado a dudar de sus inclinaciones en las últimas semanas, estando ambos encadenados.

—Me has dejado en jaque —admitió.

L tomó eso como el punto y final de la conversación, aunque seguramente no era esa la intención del universitario. Tampoco veía conveniente permitirle continuar tirando del hilo en ese tema. Light era inteligente, y brillante. No tardaría en atar cabos y darse cuenta de que la verdadera bomba consistía en un secreto aún mayor y contenía más pólvora de la que podía asimilar.

«Eso si no se ha dado cuenta ya» pensó, al ver su mirada dorada perdida. Casi era capaz de oír el ruido de los engranajes de su mente al ejercer su función. Analizando, como él mismo había admitido antes, cada pista, cada movimiento, cada desliz, cada mirada, hasta dotarlos de un significado en común que le llevase a la respuesta. Solo el hecho de que ni él mismo, L, entendiera la naturaleza de sus recién anidados sentimientos, le brindaba la frágil esperanza de que el otro no se percatara.

Como un títere que es consciente de sus actos pero no los mide, apartó los ojos de la luz reflectante en el mar para toparse con los de Light. De alguna forma, estaban cerca, antes no lo había advertido, pero se habían sentado considerablemente cerca. Y, desde esa distancia, pudo ver el destello de la comprensión flamear el oro de orbes amieladas. Su pecho se contrajo. Asustado por sentirse demasiado humano y porque fuera Kira quién le provocaba ese sentimiento, soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que el oro fundido era de los minerales más reclamados en el pasado?

—¿Lo dices por el color de mis ojos? —susurró Light, medio ido; el aliento hizo cosquillas a Ryuuzaki en la cara. ¿Tan cerca estaban?

Se estaban mirando a los ojos y de repente las pupilas de Light, pequeñas como pepitas, se movían con lentitud de un lado a otro mientras escrutaban su rostro al completo. Ante tal inspección, sintió que podría atragantarse hasta con la garganta seca, sin una gota de saliva. ¿Por qué el ambiente estaba siendo acogido por ese aire íntimo, y extraño, que no venía a cuento? Haciendo acopio de una franqueza intrínseca en él y, pensando que el tiempo que llevaban mirándose a esa distancia era más del atribuido como _normal_ por la educación japonesa y no-japonesa, preguntó:

—¿Quieres besarme, Light?

El aludido despertó de su ensoñación y se alejó como movido por un resorte.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Sonaba alterado e, incluso en la oscuridad, Ryuuzaki pudo distinguir que las mejillas se le habían encendido como dos linternas—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Puede ser. Porque yo sí quiero —confesó.

Y se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con suavidad. Tentativa pero firmemente.

Light abrió los ojos hasta que estos casi se le salieron de sus órbitas; L lo atrapó de la nuca y presionó el beso, a la vez que cerró los ojos mientras sentía que se abandonaba a aquel acto tan loco como arrebatador. Los labios de Light eran cálidos y húmedos, y tenerlos sobre los suyos le hacía sentirse con las emociones a flor de piel, algo completamente nuevo para él.

Entonces lo supo. Que estaba perdido.

Porque no sabía cómo manejar lo que sentía por Light sin dejar de ser L.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo hasta el momento! ¿Impresiones? ¿dudas? Cualquier cosa sois libres de comentadla.

Ya se ha puesto parte de la carne en el asador, ¿que pasará ahora? ¿L está seguro de todo? ¿Como reaccionará Light? ¿Cuando reaparecerá Kira? ¿Entiende L realmente sus sentimientos? ¿Y Light?

Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos.

Recordad votar, ¡no seáis vagos! :D


	6. V Interludio diplomático

_Buenas noches, por fin, he de decir, ¡por fin! Traigo el quinto capítulo de Death Chess, espero que no os hayáis aburrido de esperar. Estoy bastante ocupada últimamente pero dudo que os interese mi vida xD En todo caso, el capítulo de nuevo derivó en algo más, hay algunas conversaciones importantes y, aunque en extensión quedó más largo de lo que predije, en cuanto a sucesos quedó algo por pasar que supongo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vamos acercando a la mitad del largo trayecto..._

 _*redobles**redobles**redobles*_

 _Por cierto ahora mismo estoy leyendo Fuego y Acero, novela de Hedeleine, muy buena, me ponen un poco nerviosos los protagonistas por la época en la que viven y sus mentalidades tan diferentes de la mía, pero perfectamente ambientado todo no puedo dejar de alabar el talento de esta mujer._

* * *

 **V. Interludio diplomático**

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —había preguntado, sintiendo una inesperada ola de calor ascender por el cuello y las mejillas.

—Puede ser. Porque yo sí quiero.

Decir que aquella declaración le había causado el vértigo de un centenar de montañas rusas, era sobrevolar la culminación de los epítomes. Sus reflejos ni siquiera atuvieron a razones cuando DEBERÍA haberse apartado. Ryuuzaki fue rápido, sí. En un visto y no visto, aquellos labios delgados se apoderaron de los suyos entreabiertos a raíz de la profunda sorpresa que lo embargaba. Pero entonces, justo en ese momento, ahora, YA. ¿Por qué su sistema nervioso no acataba los mandatos de su cerebro?

Abrió los ojos aún más, si es que era posible, al ser amarrado por la nuca siendo obligado a pegarse más al detective. El beso era distinto a cualquiera que hubiese dado o recibido antes, era rudo, poderoso y no falto de cierta torpeza edulcorada con desesperación. Como la cinta desgastada de una película, una retahíla de imágenes se fue sucediendo tras sus párpados. Miradas. Caso. Cadenas. Más miradas. L. Un por lo general impasible L inesperadamente turbado y nervioso. Con solo un gesto tan simple como un beso todo parecía encajar a la perfección, haciendo que las piezas descarriadas marcaran su camino, mitigando así el caos en el que se había convertido la cabeza de Light a causa del famoso detective.

Con resultados poco fructíferos, trató de hacer uso de la fuerza para empujar al hombre hacia atrás, mas apenas logró romper el contacto unos segundos antes de que aquel acto en contra de su voluntad le fuera impuesto de nuevo.

Apretó los puños. La palpitante furia que había sido relegada a un rincón en beneficio de una sana conversación con Ryuuzaki, cobraba fuerza en cuestión de segundos y Light comenzaba a olvidar los motivos, antes convincentes, por los que había decidido aplacarla. El punto de no retorno llegó entonces. Cuando la lengua que se mentalizó para catalogar como asquerosa se abrió paso a través de su boca, Light la mordió, con toda la mala leche que encontró, provocando que el dueño gimiera sorprendido antes de retroceder a trompicones. Cayó sobre su trasero con un nuevo gemido lastimero —que poco importó a Light— y se palpó con los dedos la dolorida lengua.

Tras mantener precariamente el equilibrio al casi ser arrastrado por las esposas, el universitario se agachó junto al mar y se enjuagó la boca con los mínimos aspavientos que su condición iracunda le permitió. Luego se secó con la manga de la chaqueta mientras echaba una mirada de soslayo a Ryuuzaki, quien ya se había puesto de pie; tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y el rostro oculto por los largos mechones de pelo.

Light deseaba proferir insultos, exabruptos y censuras a diestro y siniestro. Por eso se sintió encolerizar cuando algo le mantuvo la boca cerrada, algún resquicio de escrúpulos; o acaso el ver a Ryuuzaki, cabizbajo y luciendo semejante vulnerabilidad, y el hecho de que resultaba demasiado chocante el comparar a ese Ryuuzaki con la imagen que tenía de él. Tampoco le dio tiempo a seguir debatiéndose sobre si decir algo o no, porque el otro hombre, con las deportivas calzadas, había comenzado a caminar de vuelta. Por lo que, restregándose la cara con una mano y sintiéndose mucho más fatigado que en los últimos días, lo siguió.

Fue una vuelta taciturna, en la cual predominó un aura de distanciamiento que Light agradeció. No supo cuánto tardaron, pero debió de ser bastante porque Watari, que solía rondar por el edificio hasta altas horas de la noche, no se encontraba por ningún sitio. Tampoco es que se hubiera molestado en buscarlo.

En la habitación, le abrumó una zozobra de lo más estúpida al darse cuenta de que debía desnudarse enfrente del otro hombre.

Ryuuzaki ni siquiera le miró cuando, de espaldas, susurró:

—No tienes porqué sentirte apurado. Te aseguro que no voy a mirar.

Light se frenó a tiempo de soltar alguna barbaridad. Con los ojos cerrados, trató de hacer un llamamiento a la calma un segundo. Luego se dispuso a desvestirse, contorsionándose de la forma más compleja, asegurándose continuamente de que el detective cumpliera su promesa. Aprovechó su posición ventajosa y oteó al otro en un libre escrutinio. El ordinario jersey blanco era un cúmulo de arrugas más notorio de lo habitual, bajo el cual, debido a puntuales jirones de humedad, se podía apreciar el contorno de la huesuda espalda, cayendo hacia adentro por los laterales en una sinuosa curva que conformaba una, aunque no muy pronunciada a la vista, sugerente cadera. Sus pupilas descendieron más abajo, donde su antigua inspección perdía su nombre, y alzó la vista de nuevo, apremiado.

Carraspeó.

—Las esposas.

Ryuuzaki extrajo la llave que llevaba colgada en su cuello y demostró su gran habilidad con las manos cuando, prácticamente a ciegas, logró acertar en la hendidura del candado. Light vio como la esposa le era retirada casi a cámara lenta antes de mirar de soslayo a L, quien se mantenía de cara a la ventana.

Con una diversión mezquina y ligeramente masoquista, Light no pudo evitar la tentación mientras acababa de desprenderse de sus ropas.

—Si yo fuera Kira tal y como tú vaticinas, no estarías en una buena situación en estos momentos.

—Ya te dije que todo está controlado.

El tono monótono con el que el detective respondió fue tan suave que si Light no lo conociera hubiera jurado que casi, casi rozó lo sumiso. Su ceño se comprimió y sintió que podría hacer crujir sus articulaciones ante la tensión a la que sus emociones las estaban sometiendo.

L se removió en ese momento, doblando una pierna como una cigüeña de forma que le permitiera rascarse la otra con el pie.

Aunque no dijo nada, el gesto impacientó al japonés que terminó de abotonarse la camisa del pijama con celeridad y apabullante desacierto —al segundo intento casi creía ver las motas de sudor en sus manos cuando encasquetó el último botón— y, sin más ceremonias, se metió en los pantalones de algodón prácticamente de un salto.

—¡Estoy…! —dijo, al borde del aliento.

—De acuerdo.

El detective procedió a hacer lo propio, cambiándose de ropa —costumbre que había adoptado desde que empezaron a dormir en la misma cama por órdenes estrictas de Light—. Light que, por ninguna razón, sintió el impulso de estrangular a L al verlo desnudarse con semejante naturalidad, y sentir él, por el contrario, un bochorno que le obligó a apartar la vista.

Una vez tumbado en la cama, esposas selladas, hundidas sus cavilaciones contra la almohada, el universitario sintió un punzante desasosiego. Necesitó tomar aire a bocajarro un par de veces, resignado y a sabiendas de que no pasaba desapercibido para Ryuuzaki, pero inevitable dado el conglomerado de conmoción e ira cercenando sus venas. Ryuuzaki no dijo nada de todas formas, y él se durmió horas después, tras tratar de purgar su mente de los sucesos recién acaecidos y de la agradable sensación de un beso que debió haber aborrecido.

El intento fue en vano, y el mundo onírico con afán se consagró para que no lo olvidara.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—¡No os lo vais a creer! —Un periódico deshojado fue agitado por encima de la cabeza del recién llegado que, en un suspiro, lo estampó contra la pequeña mesa del Cuartel de investigaciones—. ¡La gente cada día está más loca, menudas sectas andan sueltas por ahí! —Negó con la cabeza— A veces me pregunto por qué perseguimos a Kira exactamente.

Una fuerte palmada le sacudió el hombro y Aizawa se encontraba tras él, sonriendo levemente.

—Matsuda, buenos días. ¿Despertaron tus raíces intelectuales? —picó.

—Creo que haría falta más de una noche para que eso sucediera —desestimó el joven policía, riéndose y provocando una risa en el otro también.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Soichiro Yagami se acercó en ese momento, le dio los buenos días y se hizo con el periódico eficazmente antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué motivo te ha causado tanto revuelo de buena mañana?

—No sé si buena pero no veas la que se armó ayer… —Su mirada, que vagabundeaba por la sala con desinterés, fue la primera que reparó en ellos—. ¡Light, Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿eh? —Parpadeó al tiempo que su ceño se comprimía en una arruga confusa—. ¡Tío, Light! En Ryuuzaki es normal, pero hoy tú luces unas ojeras que casi le hacen competencia.

Sí, Matsuda fue el primero en percatarse. Y para desgracia del universitario, el muy botarate, aparte de no poder mantenerse calladito, se había levantado observador aquella de por sí horrenda mañana. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre él. La de su padre, en particular, prendió en él un pánico descerebrado que no tardó en erradicar con una honda inspiración.

—Light, hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? —Su boca se comprimió en una mueca—. ¿Trasnochaste? No es esto lo que imaginé cuando mencionaste que llegaríais tarde —dijo, echando un escueto vistazo al detective.

Insólito en los últimos años, se vio apurado en presencia de su progenitor. Instó a su cabeza a correr a marchas forzadas.

—En realidad… —comenzó. Sin embargo, Matsuda, gozando del momento, lo interceptó enarbolando un dedo y una sonrisa cómplice.

—¡Lo sabía! Salisteis de chicas, ¿verdad? Es normal, jefe, es que Light pasa todo el tiempo encerrado con Ryuuzaki, aquí. Tiene que tener sus necesidades. —Encendió la cafetera con desenvoltura—. Y al parecer Ryuuzaki ha desistido de tener algo con Misa-Misa y ha ampliado horizontes —bromeó.

—¡Matsuda! —reprendió el jefe Yagami antes de voltear hacia su hijo con expresión contrita—. ¿Light?

El aludido, pretendiendo revisar unos documentos, había dado la espalda a la absurda diatriba del joven ex-policía con el fin de ocultar la protuberancia de una palpitante vena en su sien. Lo último que necesitaba era al idiota de Matsuda enervando a niveles astronómicos su lacerante mal humor, o a su padre hurgando donde no le concernía.

—Buenos días, Watari —saludó Ryuuzaki, diluyendo la tensión durante un momento—. ¿Nos traes información relevante?

Light oteó sobre su hombro y vio al anciano hombre negar lentamente. Luego, le tendió a Ryuuzaki una moneda raída del color del bronce oxidado debido al paso de los años. Desde donde se hallaba no pudo apreciar el grabado, pero, aguzando la vista, le recordó vagamente a una antigua guinea anglosajona. En desuso desde el 1971.

Con subterráneo estupor, reparó en los ojos agrandados de Ryuuzaki en un inusual rictus de espanto y conmoción. Tal era su extrema expresividad, la opacidad de su mirada, la trémula agitación que acució su labio inferior, la habitual palidez de su cara rozando el linde de un millón de cadáveres; que Light se sintió pequeño e insignificante. ¿Qué podría ponerlo así? ¿en ese estado de muda sorpresa y terror? ¿qué, en todo el mundo, siendo que ni el suceso del día anterior lo había remolcado a ese estado?

Ryuuzaki se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y fue por la momentánea debilidad en la mirada azabache, por el fugaz y contrariado desconcierto, que Light se dio cuenta de que en algún momento su brazo se había alzado por propia voluntad en dirección al otro hombre, como queriendo… ¿queriendo qué? Ofuscado, retiró su extremidad y la ocultó tras su espalda infantilmente. La fortificación de hielo se construyó entonces, quedando sellada bajo su custodia la vulnerabilidad que durante un instante había estado allí, rielando en los pozos oscuros que eran los ojos de Ryuuzaki.

Le vio guardar la misteriosa moneda en un bolsillo a la vez que hacía una seña a Watari, antes de que este, tras una protocolaria inclinación, se escabullera por la puerta. Le vio recuperar el habla y tratar de eludir la escena que acababa de tener lugar.

—Perdonad la interrupción. Señor Yagami, no haga caso a Matsuda —dijo en su línea mientras se acuclilló en la silla de ruedas más cercana—, ya sabe que habla majaderías por lo general.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Matsuda.

—Evidentemente, a su hijo y a mí nos une el caso Kira como principal propósito, le aseguro, Sr. Yagami, que no tiene motivos para preocuparse por temas que atañan a una relación de amigos, pues no es el caso.

Habló en un tono frío y despiadado, haciendo que las palabras recayeran sobre el universitario como una pedrada de plomo que se retorció en sus entrañas con un regusto amargo. « _No me importa_ », trató de convencerse, mas no era tan iluso. No cuando su esfuerzo de las últimas semanas había sido consagrado a conseguir dicha amistad, aquella que Ryuuzaki acababa de negar, el mismo Ryuuzaki que hacía tan solo unas horas había admitido considerarlo su primer amigo.

Infantil. Como un niño. El estúpido detective se quejaba de que Light era caprichoso e infantil, pero él no se quedaba corto.

—Bueno… —Vaciló Soichiro para después enfocar su mirada dura en su hijo—. ¿Dónde estuvisteis entonces?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, en aparente distendimiento.

—No quisiera ofenderte, papá. Como ha dicho Ryuuzaki no se trata de amistad —se aseguró de remarcar, no sin cierto retintín—, pero son cosas que solo nos pertañen a nosotros dos. Espero que lo entiendas.

Se aguantaron la mirada unos segundos. Padre e hijo. Como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Finalmente, el hombre más mayor desistió con un suspiro.

—Está bien. Sois mayorcitos para hacer lo que queráis.

—De hecho, yo ni siquiera soy su hijo —puntualizó Ryuuzaki.

Light alzó en su dirección una ceja con frialdad, pero el otro no lo miraba. No miraba a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre que en ese momento asentía, expresión seria enmarcando sus duras y cansadas facciones. Parecía que todos iban a iniciar con sus tareas del día, por lo que, dejando aparcada la intriga por el tema de la moneda y el desconcertante abatimiento en L al recibirla, Light recordó que Matsuda estaba hablando de una noticia cuando entraron al cuartel de investigaciones.

Sin poder pasarlo por alto, preguntó:

—¿Matsuda?

—¿Si? Dime, Light.

—¿Cuál era aquella noticia tan increíble de la que hablabas?

—Es cierto, al final no nos dijiste nada —apoyó Aizawa a la par que se sentaba en una de las sillas de ruedas con unos informes en la mano, pero la atención, como todos los allí presentes, fija en el joven policía—. ¿Qué era?

Matsuda emitió un suspiro sentido y su mirada adquirió un sombreado entre apenado y molesto.

—Vaya… Ya veo —murmuró Soichiro.

Light volteó hacia su padre para encontrarlo con el periódico en mano y las cejas muy juntas mientras se afanaba en hacer una lectura diagonal a la noticia, que ocupaba la parte inferior de una página. Una curiosidad que le hizo olvidar por un momento su irritación para con Ryuuzaki le hizo acercarse a su padre.

—Hubo un asesinato ayer —señaló Matsuda enarbolando la palma abierta hacia el periódico—. Un chaval homo… bueno, un chico gay, ya sabéis. Al parecer lo relacionan con otros dos asesinatos recientes que han habido, y todos coinciden en que las víctimas eran así.

Light le dirigió una rauda mirada a Ryuuzaki, quien apenas se había dado la vuelta olvidando su ordenador para prestarles atención. Por un momento, Light se preguntó cómo le afectaría eso al detective ahora que se había, de algún modo, percatado de sus nuevas tendencias sexuales.

La voz de Mogi, quien casi nunca hablaba, les sorprendió.

—¿Un asesino en masa de jóvenes homosexuales?

Soichiro se aclaró la garganta. Habló con un tono estrangulado.

—Eso no es todo. —Inspiró—. Abusa de ellos antes de matarlos.

Al levantar la cabeza de la noticia, el universitario vio como Aizawa abría los ojos desmesuradamente hasta que las cuencas que los amparaban parecieron demasiado pequeñas como para sostenerlos.

—Es horrible —sentenció el hombre.

Fue como si un ángel desollara la estancia de lado a lado. Un chirriante silencio se hizo patente. Light inspiró de una forma que le permitió ser dolorosamente consciente del oxígeno que infló sus pulmones, poco a poco, con parsimonia, como veneno. Las páginas del periódico crujieron bajo los dedos crispados del Sr. Yagami y las vistas de los allí presentes yacían cabizbajas, sumidas en sus respectivos mundos interiores.

—Esto, señoras y señores, es lo que pasa cuando el analfabetismo y la vileza sin escrúpulos logran convivir en una misma persona. —Todos sin excepción se giraron hacia Ryuuzaki, que se había levantado de la silla de ruedas y bloqueado la pantalla de su ordenador. Indiferente, se pasó las manos por la camiseta blanca, aplastándola como si quisiera hacer desaparecer las arrugas—. La verdad, no entiendo a qué viene tanta congoja. Ninguno de vosotros, —Los señaló uno por uno mientras sus ojos negros les perforaban como cuchilladas—, puede presumir de nunca haber discriminado a esa gente que ahora está siendo asesinada. De hecho, sí, estoy seguro de que hasta los habéis insultado más o menos comedidamente. Incluso usted, Sr. Yagami.

—¡Ryuuzaki, eso no es…! —fue a protestar el hombro luciendo apurado.

—No me lo puede negar, ¿o sí? —increpó—. Ninguno de vosotros puede. —Hizo un breve silencio en el que nadie en absoluto se atrevió a decir nada, demasiado sorprendidos o atacados para anidar el coraje necesario como para rebatir las palabras de Ryuuzaki, quien no los miró al añadir—: Seguid con lo vuestro, por favor. Tengo un asunto que atender. Light, lo siento, tu como siempre tendrás que venir conmigo. —Las cadenas tintinearon como dándole la razón—. Si me disculpáis.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

A través de la puerta de baño se escurría un halo de luz impersonal que creaba formas inciertas en el suelo de la habitación. El sonido del agua cayendo con un chorro desacompasado repiqueteaba sobre las baldosas cianes que se sentían demasiado pequeñas en ese momento. Estando solo con un desnudo Ryuuzaki. Poco importaba que estuviera de espaldas y que aquello lo hubiesen hecho decenas de veces. La incomodidad le abrasaba en la boca del estómago como un correteo de insectos y le incendiaba mejillas y sienes provocándole un persistente dolor de cabeza.

Miró sus manos, largas y masculinas. La cadena se tensó un poco. Volvió a relajarse, su ceño fruncido con contrariedad. Habían salido de la sala de investigaciones haría, a lo sumo, una media hora. Media hora que el otro hombre llevaba regándose bajo una torrencial ducha. Light empezaba a impacientarse.

Como si sus cavilaciones fuesen emitidas por altavoces, el grifo se cerró de pronto con un sonido de desgaste. Vio por el espejo, sin pretenderlo, la maraña de pelo negro velada tras la cortina, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro de forma que las gotas salieran disparadas como misiles.

La mampara se abrió.

Notó los dos ojos negros clavados en la nuca. No supo qué hacer con la saliva de su boca. Tragó.

—Light.

Su corazón cabalgó como un caballo descarriado, casi creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Se relamió los labios, nervioso.

—¿Qué?

Por el espejo, una turbadora imagen le fue devuelta. Ryuuzaki, desnudo de cintura para arriba, pálido y de fibrada musculatura; las costillas se marcaban tanto que parecían capaces de horadar lo que simulaba una piel fina, y el cuello ascendía escuálido coronado por un rostro demacrado, pero claramente joven, un rostro de labios finos, nariz prominente y dos negros agujeros en el tiempo que justo en ese momento le observaban con aire ausente.

—Verás… —Se rascó el codo desnudo, desviando la mirada—. Creo que te incomodé ayer. No voy a decir que no fue mi intención, porque en parte lo fue. Pero…

Light sintió un súbito mareo.

—Ryuuzaki. —Se agarró la frente y se frotó con el pulgar entre las cejas, tratando de serenarse—. Ryuuzaki —repitió—, en realidad creo que podemos hablar de lo que sea cuando estés en condiciones razonables.

—Oh. —Los ojos negros se contemplaron en un parpadeo—. Está bien, Light. Nunca soy consciente de lo que te pone nervioso, perdona.

—No es que me ponga… —Agitó la mano resoplando con un ruido disconforme— No importa. Espabila, no tenemos todo el día.

En menos de cinco minutos el hombre se había vestido, y a ambos les sobró el tiempo para sentarse cada uno en su respectivo lado de la cama. Sin miradas encontradas, sin aventurarse a pronunciar palabras. Solo con el _tic_ nervioso de Light en su pierna izquierda, yacente a lo largo del colchón.

Ojos enormes como dos lunas le contemplaron de soslayo antes de entreabrir los labios con parsimonia.

—No sería de mi agrado comenzar una discusión ahora.

Light no dijo nada. En realidad, ni siquiera deberían estar en esa habitación. Habían dejado a todos tirados con la investigación sin explicación alguna; aunque con seguridad Ryuuzaki pensaría que su forma de retirarse había sido más que suficiente. Se retiró hacia atrás contra la almohada elevada, posicionándose de forma que no tuviera que preocuparse por el creciente chisporroteo que le recorría la espalda. Se negaba a admitir que se debía a una morbosa expectativa.

Apretó los puños.

—¿Light?

—No me hace feliz lo que sucedió, Ryuuzaki.

—¿Te refieres al beso?

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

—No, el beso no. Los asesinatos. A las personas homosexuales —expresó Light.

La boca del detective formó un círculo perfecto que denotaba una palpable sorpresa. Sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron en menos de un segundo.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustó el beso?

—¡No! —profirió en lo que pareció un gruñido; los ojos castaños y rasgados estaban extremadamente abiertos, como dos grandes pelotas de tenis. Un temblor le perfiló el vello de las manos y el cuello, y los pulmones se le encaramaron como enredaderas por la tráquea ascendente—. Por Dios, no. Te aseguro que esa no es la situación.

—Ya veo —murmuró el detective con tono aséptico mientras se entretenía en una pelusa que moraba sobre las sábanas—. Lo que quieres demostrar entonces, Light, es que no eres la clase de persona que he insultado antes. Tratas de hacerme creer que tú no discriminas por tendencias sexuales.

—No te equivoques. —Clavó una dura mirada en él, una mirada de piedras incandescentes al rojo vivo—. No pretendo demostrarte nada, ya tengo suficiente con demostrarte que yo no soy Kira. —Sus dientes castañearon un segundo al decirlo—. Solo te lo explico porque no quisiera que mi actitud de ayer te llevase a tergiversar las cosas. La educación que me ha sido inculcada tiene un gran peso en mí, como en cualquier otro individuo, no obstante, creo que subestimas mi inteligencia si crees que no puedo vislumbrar el sentido común tras los muros de los prejuicios y los convencionalismos.

Había estado con sendas cejas enarcadas durante gran parte de la diatriba del universitario, las mantuvo así después, cuando este terminó con determinación y el silencio se extendió como la incertidumbre en noches neblinosas por un breve espacio de tiempo. Breve espacio que a Light se le antojó eterno.

—Un discurso bonito y propio de ti.

—Nunca dejarás de decir esas cosas. Será propio de mí, pero bien sabes que es real. Eso es lo que te llama la atención, por eso te gusto —declaró, categórico.

Aunque no lo demostró, una agradable complacencia le inundó los sentidos cuando vio como los párpados del otro se entrecerraban con un aparente aburrimiento que tan solo era la máscara de un berrinche poco habitual. Preparándose para el ataque que provendría del pálido hombre, le tomó en un descuido lo que dijo a continuación.

—Lo que yo pretendía cuando comencé esta conversación era disculparme, Light. Por haberte besado e incomodado con ello. En efecto hay una conexión entre nosotros. Yo la siento, por mucho que me intente convencer de lo contrario, y tú la sientes como bien me dejaste claro ayer —dijo y la vista, antes perdida en algún punto de la sencilla pared, se enzarzó con la suya al proseguir—. Pero eso no significa que sintamos la conexión del mismo modo, no sé cómo derivó en algo más para mí. Lo que sí sé es que no hay motivo para que te sientas apurado en mi presencia, diferente o acosado, pues por mi parte yo no deseo nada contigo.

Light sintió como una leña desconocida prendía fuego en su interior con virulencia, una mezcolanza irracional de variopintas tonalidades fustigando su, para entonces, desestabilizado sistema nervioso. Demasiadas emociones en un corto plazo de tiempo. Sus dedos se empuñaron, las uñas casi perforando las palmas de las manos; cuello y hombros se comprimieron, y los orificios de la nariz se ensancharon al tomar aire.

—Kira —escupió con asco—. No deseas nada conmigo porque me crees Kira.

Se sentía con la ira pululando bajo su piel, entre sus venas. Para más fiestas, Ryuuzaki se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Eso, y que no soy una persona hecha para estar con alguien. Pero principalmente, sí, es por eso.

 _«Lo dice y se queda tan pancho, el muy gilipollas.»_

Light se relamió, pasando la lengua de un lado a otro. No sabía qué hacer con ella, era una molestia.

—Te gusto por lo que me dista de Kira —articuló sintiendo que le costaba horrores aplacar la furia.

—En parte —admitió Ryuuzaki, luego suspiró y su voz adquirió un matiz más sensible, más humano, extremadamente inusual en él—. Light, ayúdame a descubrir qué pasó. Es extraño. Tú también lo pensarías si estuvieras en mi posición. Antes de encerrarte eras otra persona, puede que los demás no lo notasen tanto, pero eras diferente. Más calculador, más frío, más racional, más hipócrita. —La mano con dedos de araña hizo su camino hasta su boca, mordió la uña del pulgar antes de continuar—. Eras tú, pero… era una versión corrompida de ti. Ahora que he conocido, o creo conocer, otra parte de Light Yagami, no puedo pensar que seáis la misma persona. Tú eras Kira, Light, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, hay demasiadas coincidencias, demasiada intuición que me grita la veracidad de este hecho una y otra vez. Lo… lo entenderías si hubiese sido a la inversa.

Había dejado caer la cabeza haciendo que las hebras de pelo azabache taparan su expresión como una cortina de sombras sinuosas. Desde donde se hallaba el japonés, le dio la acongojada impresión de que la figura a su lado se encogía sobre sí misma, como un edificio o una ciudad perdiéndose en la lejanía. Un sabor metálico le acosó la boca y se percató de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta fiereza que lo había hecho sangrar. Lo palpó con los dedos y contempló la burbuja escarlata que los impregnó.

—Bien. No tiene cabida darle más vueltas ahora.

El torbellino de contradicción en su percepción de todo resultaba sobrecogedor, los pensamientos se hilvanaban y deshilvanaban a placer y él no tenía la mínima idea de la forma en la que debería estar sintiéndose. Furioso. Sí. Se sentía furioso. Por varios motivos. Empero había algo más que no sabría nombrar. Diría que se encontraba vagamente sorprendido por haber aceptado tan bien el hecho de que Ryuuzaki, L, el hombre al que se veía en la obligación de estar encadenado, se viera atraído por otros hombres, y no solo por otros hombres. Sino por ÉL. No obstante, tenía que ser lógico, remediar su reacción ignorante y de total mendrugo y analfabeto del día anterior.

Se tragó un suspiro justo cuando el afamado detective tomó la palabra de nuevo.

—Entonces si no es un inconveniente para ti, sigamos esforzándonos por resolver el caso. —Dirigió la mano hacia la gaveta inferior de la mesa de noche que se alzaba en su lado de la cama, extrajo una cadena que destello con un reflejo dorado. De la cadena colgaba un rectangular encaje en forma de pinza, lo entreabrió y, con gran meticulosidad, ajustó la misteriosa moneda que sacó de su bolsillo. Luego, antes de girarse hacia Light, la ocultó por debajo de su ropa, pendiendo del cuello—. Nos hemos entretenido demasiado, pero espero que haya valido la pena.

Light no dijo nada, ni gesticuló de modo que el otro hombre pudiera interpretar una respuesta a su comentario. Alzó la vista, momentos atrás perdida en el punto donde la circular moneda se ocultaba tras la tela, junto al pecho del detective, e indagó en los inexorables ojos negros. Quiso preguntar, saber, entender el significado de aquel, en apariencia, fútil objeto. Pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo, no en ese instante, no cuando la mirada de Ryuuzaki auguraba una frialdad indecible y pregonaba ser una tumba en cuanto al tema. El universitario lo entendió; y aceptó, al menos por ahora, permanecer al margen de ese acontecimiento que, pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, traía consigo sombras del desconocido pasado del detective.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Un gustillo denso, viejo, de bilis condensada, le inundó la boca, desde la lengua hasta todos los rincones del paladar, al despertar de madrugada cuando la luna aún se alzaba reinante de un mundo sumido en tinieblas. Se removió bajo las mantas, incómodo y adormilado, y uno de sus brazos inesperadamente ligero vagabundeó por la cama hasta posarse sobre su estómago. El bostezo murió a medio camino. Parpadeó y al girarse hacia un lado constató que Ryuuzaki no estaba junto a él. Ni tumbado ni acuclillado ni de ninguna de las maneras. Se irguió sobre su brazo para poder contemplar como el otro, hasta ahora sometido a las cadenas, se alzaba libre frente a sus asombrados ojos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró para sí mismo. Después miró hacia los rincones cóncavos de la amplia y solitaria estancia, preguntándose si había cámaras y, con eso en mente, Ryuuzaki se había confiado temporalmente. Echó también un vistazo en el cuarto de aseo para cerciorarse que no se equivocaba. Lo había dejado solo en una habitación. Aun así, llamó—: ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Estás ahí?

Nada. ¿Sería aquella una especie de prueba? No le parecía descabellado teniendo en cuenta que de quien estaban hablando era de L. Si ese era el caso lo más sensato sería volver a dormirse e ignorar su recién adquirida libertad. Pero es que si ese era el caso, a Light no le salía de los cojones seguirle la corriente al imbécil de L. Con eso en mente se levantó, se envolvió con una bata tupida y abrió la puerta que daba al largo corredor.

Naturalmente, el pasillo se encontraba desierto mientras era engullido por las lenguas filosas de la penumbra en un jugueteo infantil. Las lámparas del techo, tachonadas de blanco, creaban un relieve de formas lúgubres que no hicieron mella en los pasos firmes del universitario. Caminó con parsimonia, repiqueteando las zapatillas sobre el mármol pulido, fisgoneando de vez en cuando de reojo por si daba con Ryuuzaki o con algo fuera de lugar. Recorrió todo el piso sin hallarlo.

En el rellano de la planta superior, casi por inercia, el primer lugar que visitó fue la sala de audiovisuales, donde el gran proyector se apreciaba gracias a una cortina de luz que caía desde la ventana. Pero ni rastro del otro hombre. Suspiró de forma inaudible. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Le iba a costar lo suyo dar con él si tenía que recorrer todo el edificio, más aún porque ni siquiera lo conocía en su integridad. Aburrido, pero completamente despejado, se envolvió aún más en el batín; le castañeaban los dientes de frío.

Cuando anduvo hacia el ascensor, pulsó el botón helado al tacto, y se internó en él, meditó un instante el número de piso más idóneo. No tenía ni idea, así que fue por puro azar que oprimió con el índice la penúltima planta de la colosal edificación y el interruptor pentagonal se iluminó en un contorno azulado. El elevador parecía burlarse de él a través de la parsimoniosa lentitud con la que ascendía. Sin saber el porqué, ante las puertas abiertas y el sonido de llegada, Light sintió un remolino de nervios por debajo de toda la palpable exasperación. No fue hasta que hubo dado unos pasos fuera del elevador que lo escuchó. Una melodía.

Puso el oído tratando de identificar de dónde provenía el sonido, claramente de un piano, que reverberaba en un tenue discurrir de notas a través de los pasillos de aquel rellano que nunca había pisado. Tomando la primera de la izquierda, atravesó decenas de galerías, todas muy iguales y mucho más estrechas que en el resto de plantas, pensando que aquel lugar era inusual incluso para la lustrosa edificación. El volumen de la música, que identificó como la Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven, se iba acrecentando en los oídos del universitario destilando tristeza y crudeza conforme se iba aproximando a su objetivo: una robusta puerta entreabierta al fondo del corredor por la que se filtraba un chorro de luz antigua, luz de vela, luz de soledad. Nada más alcanzar el pomo con la mano y hacerse un hueco entre la apertura para mirar al interior, se quedó enmudecido tal cual estatua. Hipnotizado por la imagen que se desplegaba ante él.

La estancia no era muy grande, todo lo contrario. Las paredes cubiertas de ornamentadas cenefas delimitaban un espacio de reducidas dimensiones donde solo había lugar para una amplia estantería de madera, repleta de diversos y variopintos volúmenes, un escritorio con una silla empotrada, y un refinado piano de cola color madera oscuro, bajo el cual se extendía una moqueta de tonalidades granates, doradas y verde musgo que cubría casi toda la habitación. Había lámparas de aceite, pero estaban apagadas, siendo las velas desparramadas sobre el escaso mobiliario la única fuente de luz. Y ahí, junto al piano, estaba Ryuuzaki deslizando los dedos sobre las teclas con una ternura infinita, inusitada.

Light, que en algún momento se había alzado sobre la punta de sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y le dio un breve golpe a la puerta. El ruido puso en sobre alerta al detective, quien paró de tocar y se giró, alarmado. Se miraron unos largos segundos, sin aventurarse a decir nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ryuuzaki fue el primero en hablar, en menos que un susurro.

—Habías desaparecido y mi esposa no estaba en su sitio, comencé a echarla de menos —dijo, esforzándose por alejar la mirada de Ryuuzaki, que en ese momento entrecerraba los ojos, y escudriñar aquella dispar habitación, que por su aire clasicista y antiguo poco tenía que ver con el resto del edificio—. No sabía que tocabas el piano.

—Pues ya ves que si… —Pulsó dos teclas del piano, que retumbaron como un martillo en la quietud. Luego señaló hacia el escritorio y dijo—: Ahí tienes las cadenas, ahora mismo nos las ponemos, no quiero que te sientas mal por no estar atado a mí.

Light frunció el entrecejo.

—No es común que tengas estos descuidos.

—No ha sido un descuido, te he dejado solo y ha sido en plenas facultades —aclaró.

De pie, se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de un pie a otro sin dejar ahora de mirar a su contraparte.

—No me estabas vigilando.

—No.

—Así que no era una prueba para evaluar mi comportamiento —capturó su mirada azabache, donde la llama de las velas reverberó por un momento.

El detective se tomó su tiempo para responder, tiempo que Light aprovechó para poner en orden sus sentimientos, sus emociones y todos los sucesos que estaban llevando su vida a un despeñadero sin retorno.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, Light. Creí que no te ibas a despertar, solo me iba ausentar una hora o dos a lo sumo, cometí un error —habló lento, paulatinamente, desviando los ojos de vez en cuando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera él—. Podemos volver ahora.

Pero había algo que estaba molestando al japonés desde aquella mañana, o, para ser exactos, desde la noche anterior, algo que en ese momento le hizo olvidar cualquier desacuerdo con el hombre escuálido y recordar al amigo que creyó tener, aquel con el que decidió compartir su lugar más preciado. Aquel con el que quiso establecer un vínculo de confianza que, por una cosa u otra, nunca se había dado la oportunidad de tener con nadie más. Pero que con él había tenido sentido.

Dio dos pasos hacia él, que se irguió en el taburete notándose a leguas la tensión que le produjo aquel mísero acercamiento.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ryuuzaki? —preguntó.

—No me ocurre nada que no sepas.

—Esa canción se escuchaba triste, y nostálgica. No creo que se deba a mí —su tono fue firme y destilaba una seriedad demasiado abrumadora para el detective, que se levantó de sopetón y fue hacia las esposas.

Su brazo fue tomado con gentileza, pero sin vacilación alguna. Light lo obligó a mirarle, Ryuuzaki así lo hizo y, sin amedrentarse, murmuró:

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es.

—No, no lo es. Y por varios motivos, además. Primero, porque, en el caso de que seas Kira, cuanta más distancia y menos sepamos el uno del otro, más probabilidades hay de que yo salga ileso del esclarecimiento de la investigación. Segundo, porque, aun considerando la ínfima posibilidad de que no seas Kira, no tenemos una relación como puedes tener con un amigo o un familiar que nos una hasta el punto de revelar nuestros asuntos personales. Y tercero, porque, aunque fueras mi amigo o familiar, soy una persona reservada, Light, y muy tímida —terminó sin inmutarse, tanto su semblante como su voz al hablar fueron asépticos y desinteresados.

Los ojos ambarinos que simulaban orbes de oro líquido a la luz flamígera de las velas lo escudriñaron un momento.

—¿Tiene que ver con esa moneda, verdad? La que te dio Watari esta mañana. ¿Qué significa? —Apenas fue perceptible, pero captó como las cuencas de los ojos de Ryuuzaki engrandecieron en un _tic_ involuntario reflejo de que había dado en el clavo—. Ryuuzaki, por favor…

—Te he dicho que no te incumbe. ¿Has olvidado la conversación de antes?

Light negó en un cabeceo y le soltó el brazo cuando el otro lo sacudió en clara pretensión de liberarse del agarre. Intentó ser diplomático.

—Lo que hablamos antes no tiene nada que ver con esto. Antes hablábamos de…

—De yo sintiéndome atraído hacia ti —interrumpió —. Sí, Light, y también de que no puedo confiar en ti, te expuse mis razones. Si sigues tratando de hurgar en mi persona no harás sino recaer más sospechas sobre ti. —En unos pasos estuvo junto a la plana superficie del escritorio y cogió las esposas; su figura encorvada como era habitual en él.

La atmósfera en aquella habitación era curiosa y singular, le recordaba a Light a un pintoresco cuadro bohemio, o al olor agradable de la comida recién horneada. Destilaba un aire hogareño y distante al mismo tiempo. Testarudo como solo él y pocos más podían serlo, se deslizó a través del espacio hasta que cogió él mismo, por su propia mano, la esposa que le pertocaba.

Ryuuzaki levantó la vista y sus miradas se enzarzaron en una danza de voluntades.

—Me pediste que te ayudara —dijo Light, en un murmullo.

—No voy a contarte nada —refutó en cambio el detective.

El iris negro de sus ojos, bordeando como festones las también negras pupilas, creaba lo que semejaba un océano inmenso sumido en la noche más oscura que nadie se pueda imaginar, sin vestigios de luna ni estrellas que iluminaran la marea embravecida en la que se había convertido para entonces, sacudido por un sin fin de emociones. Light contempló embelesado el océano turbio, compungido, contrariado. Abrió la boca y la cerró, y sintió el movimiento de aquellos ojos negros al perderse un instante en su boca antes de volver a enfocarlo.

—Esperaré el tiempo que sea propicio para que me cuentes lo que sea que quieras contarme —empezó. A ciegas, cerró una de las esposas sobre la muñeca de Ryuuzaki, la piel de los dedos se le erizó cuando rozó la piel de la muñeca sin querer—. Te lo dije y lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias: quiero ser tu amigo y siempre consigo lo que quiero. Pero no se trata de un simple reto, no se trata de eso.

Al ladear la cabeza los cabellos negros se agitaron a un lado como una cascada. Ryuuzaki lo escrutó con lo que parecía genuina curiosidad que no terminaba de aparcar el recelo que le profesaba para entonces.

—Pensaba que esa determinación se había visto reducida después de mi trágica acción —increpó, provocando una risa extraña en Light.

—Yo también lo pensé —admitió. Sacudió la cabeza y resolvió—. Pero no quiero ser el tipo de persona que discrimina a un amigo por algo tan anodino como lo la sexualidad.

Con un gesto ligero, se encargó él mismo de atar su propio brazo por la esposa restante, quedando así ambos encadenados el uno al otro, como venía siendo en los últimos tiempos. Sintiéndose extraño, un creciente vahído turbio agitándose en la boca de su esófago, había volteado hacia la estantería con tal de distraerse y acompasar el galope encabritado de su corazón por medio de los títulos exóticos de los gruesos libros. Al girarse de vuelta se topó con los labios del detective curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa alienígena, de esas suyas. Se conmovió estúpidamente ante la percepción distorsionada de hacer demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto una de esas.

—Muy bien, Light. Tú ganas esta batalla, sigamos por donde nos quedamos obviando mi desliz de anoche. Pero en cuanto a porcentajes, debes saber que…

A Light le pareció que en el exterior las nubes del cielo se deshacían en una llovizna suave, ligera y cargada de electricidad. Sabía que Ryuuzaki estaba hablando, comentando algo acerca de Kira y comentando porque cada una de sus acciones solo hacían que espolvorear sus sospechas en relación a él. Eso era bueno, pensó Light. Su perorata iba acompañada de una respiración y un tono distendido y monocorde al que, por cuestión de tiempo, se había visto obligado a acostumbrarse, y que le pronosticaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero al japonés lo que menos le importaba ahora mismo era Kira.

Un carraspeo involuntario fue emitido y el detective guardó silencio para dirigirle una inquisitiva mirada de perfil. Light tuvo que frenar el impulso de removerse incómodo. Se arrebujó aún más en su cálida bata, una que pese a ampararlo del frío invernal, no le cobijaba de otro frío notablemente más afilado y pérfido.

Quiso decir algo empero sólo fue capaz de articular un incongruente balbuceo.

Fantástico. Sus neuronas habían muerto. Ahora entendía cómo debían sentirse Misa o Matsuda.

—¿Light? Me das miedo, tienes una mirada inquietante —su índice lo señaló, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras— ¿Estás bien? —Dudó un segundo más, antes de salvar unos centímetros entre ellos e insistir— ¿Light?

Light… Light se sentía como un niño pequeño perdido en medio de un pandemónium de muchedumbre inquieta, sin rostros, un rebaño de ovejas. Perdido, muy perdido, más perdido a cada choque de aquella cálida respiración contra las murallas de su defensa personal e íntima. Su ángulo de visión captó un conjunto de negro, blanco y labios rojos. Recordó el beso de la noche anterior entre en una bocanada de aire y un bamboleo dentro del pecho.

El ojo de la luna, el piano y la diminuta alcoba fueron los únicos testigos de la repentina inclinación que forzó sobre sus miembros hasta que su boca encajó con la de un anonadado Ryuuzaki. Sus manos le tomaron del rostro pálido mientras se hacía un hueco entre los labios sonrosados, que no se hicieron de rogar. En el anterior beso no se había percatado a raíz de la sorpresa y la repugnancia que se había esforzado en sentir, pero ahora podía notar el distinguido sabor dulzón que desprendían los suaves labios del detective. Profanó su boca sin darle tregua, enredó la lengua con su igual, apretó el agarre sobre su rostro, acercándose, pegando ambos cuerpos al tiempo que sentía un trémulo tirón en su pelo cuando las manos del otro hombre se enredaron en él, desaforadamente.

Su corazón, y no solo su corazón, todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las raíces de su cabello, repiqueteó como un arrítmico martillo con la fuerza de un cañón a propulsión. Se le iba a salir algo del pecho como siguiera así. Con un jadeo puso distancia justo al sentir un tirón conocido en su ingle que le perturbó de sobremanera.

Respiró, agitado, de pie, frente a un también agitado Ryuuzaki que le devolvía la mirada oscurecida y en quien la maraña de pelo negro lucía ahora más desmelenada que de costumbre.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir Light. Se recriminó al momento por su estupidez— Esto no… Quiero decir, Ryuuzaki, en serio, no sé qué me ha poseído pero…

El aludido se relamió el labio inferior donde una tirilla de sangre se escurría con un brillo escarlata. Light calló. ¿Le había mordido? ¿y porque su ingle volvía a palpitar ante ese gesto?

Cuando por fin Ryuuzaki dejó de mirarle y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, hacia el corredor, a Light le temblaba cada poro de su anatomía y tenía la cara ardiendo como si tuviera un incendio alimentándose por sus mejillas y frente. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Tan confuso estaba? ¿Desde cuándo estaba confuso, más bien?

No fue hasta que subieron al ascensor que una brecha hendió el borrascoso silencio que se había instaurado.

—Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven, supongo que la conoces, ¿no? —inquirió—. Es la melodía que tocaba.

—Si… —Light parpadeó, perplejo.

Llegaron a la planta donde residía su habitación, el sonido de engranajes del ascensor al detenerse no provocó movimiento alguno en los dos jóvenes, que se mantuvieron inmóviles, uno junto al otro, contemplando el desolado pasillo al otro lado de las puertas abiertas del ascensor.

—Uno siempre tiene potestad sobre sus propias decisiones, Light, pero no tiene razón de ser comerse la cabeza por algo que no te concierne solo a ti —dijo L, taciturno.

Todavía algo sobrepasado por sus propias acciones, Light no se achantó.

—Explícate.

Le pareció percibir un suave suspiro a su lado antes de recibir la respuesta.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. —Tenía los ojos negros bien abiertos, perdidos en un punto indefinido. Se rascó el pómulo antes de continuar—: Pese a todo, yo no quiero nada contigo, lo dije en serio, no era simple resignación a nunca conseguir que lo mío fuera recíproco.

Si le hubieran clavado una puñalada en el estómago, estaba seguro de que hubiera sido menos mortífera que aquella estocada que el detective le acertó en su crecido orgullo.

—Creo que ha habido un malentendido. —Se sobrepuso—. Lo de antes no ha sido…

—Por supuesto, Light —interrumpió pulsando el interruptor de abrir las puertas del elevador que ya se habían cerrado. Salió con paso pausado, las manos enfundadas en sendos bolsillos—. No era mi intención insinuar que tal vez esa renombrada conexión que dices sentir conmigo te lleve a acrecentar el sentimiento de amistad y transformarlo en algo más solo por el hecho —hizo una pausa— de que no te sientas tan cómodo ni comprendido por nadie más que conmigo. En absoluto. Tampoco pretendo inmiscuirme en tus aficiones por besar a tus amigos que sabes que se sienten atraídos por ti y que, además, son hombres, por los cuales por supuesto que tú no sientes el más mínimo deseo. —Movió los hombros arriba y abajo—. Disculpa mi desfachatez, Light, nunca quise hacer alusión a algo así.

Light, quien había apretado los puños en algún punto de la diatriba del detective, le siguió el paso y chasqueó la lengua con brusquedad, tragándose las palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta como la muchedumbre en un concierto, en sapiencia de que el otro tenía razón y de que solo se dejaría más en ridículo si continuaba rebatiendo lo evidente.

¿Pero qué era lo evidente? Él no… él no podía estar sintiendo cosas por otro hombre.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sayu tomó el grueso _manga_ de su estante, uno que rezaba Koi suru Boukun en el dorso de las plegables páginas, y se apoltronó en la mullida cama de cobertores violetas y turquesas tratando de concentrarse en la lectura. Iba por una de las escenas más candentes desde que había iniciado aquel volumen de tomos de la autora Hinako Takanaga. Y, sin embargo, no lograba acabar de concentrarse en uno de sus más preciados _hobbies._ Seguía rememorando la conversación de su padre y su madre minutos atrás en la cocina mientras cenaban, repasando cada detalle, cada palabra.

De una forma u otra salió a colación el tema de un reciente altercado que mantenía correlación con otros no muy lejanos en el tiempo, todos asesinatos a muchachos de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años en los que coincidía su condición homosexual. Entonces lo habían comentado en el cuartel de investigaciones, según su padre, y de un momento a otro el tal L se había levantado, resollado en contra de todos por su hipocresía al sentirse apenados, y salido de la sala con Light a sus espaldas sin otro remedio que seguirle.

Dejó caer la mano con la que sostenía el tomo junto a la almohada. Sobre ella el techo de tono salmón era presidido por una bonita lámpara de forma cónica. Se mantuvo así por un rato, dándole vueltas al tema y a lo extraña de una reacción así por parte del famoso detective —no lo opinaba solo ella, su padre también, aunque no lo hubiera puesto en manifiesto de forma evidente—. Aquello no olía bien… o, mejor dicho, olía extremadamente bien.

Una sonrisa gigantesca surcó su rostro al tiempo que se ladeaba sobre la cama, apoyada en un brazo.

—Al final va a ser verdad y todo… —Un risita infantil y emocionada escapó de sus vírgenes labios—. Tendré que mantener un ojo puesto en ellos, aunque sea a través del tonto de mi padre.

Rodó los ojos. El tonto de su padre y de todos los demás, que no se daban cuenta de nada.

En un último pensamiento, recordó las palabras que su hermano le hubo susurrado aquella tarde que había conocido al detective y habían tomado el té todos juntos.

« _Sayu, él es una persona importante para mí, sé que no te cae muy bien, pero haz un esfuerzo. No es tan malo como parece_ » _._

Volvió a rodar los ojos, exasperada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hasta el brillante de su hermano podía ser tan idiota? Eso o la había tomado a ella por idiota.

* * *

 _¿Que ha pasado? Light se está volviendo completamente loco... No, en serio, no es eso, pero se está viendo atiborrado por sentimientos que no sabe a manejar igual que L, con la diferencia que chocan más con sus creencias que con la mente abierta de el detective. Light, como L, nunca se ha enamorado a pesar de sus eficientes dones sociales. Ya veremos como continúa la cosa... Como he dicho antes diría que estamos más o menos a mitad de trayecto, auguro que este fanfic tendrá un aprox. de 12 capítulos como mucho, aunque estas cosas nunca son seguras._

 _¡Espero vuestras opiniones, como sabéis son importantes para mi! Por cierto, para los que quieran descargarse alguna de mis otras historias, ya sea el original Sol y Luna o mi fanfic de Harry Potter, les invito a pasar a mi página personal recién creada:_

nico-es

 _Un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leer, comentar y votar. :)_


	7. VI Evidencia

_Parece que ha sido un siglo desde la última vez que publiqué aquí, y probablemente lo ha sido. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, además de la universidad (que me tiene LOCA) tengo varias historias en proceso aparte de esta (una de Flash y otra de Harry Potter), la próxima vez recordaré no empezar tantas... xD_

 _De todas formas espero que aún haya gente que quiera continuar leyendo Death Chess, le tengo cariño a esta historia, y el próximo capítulo espero publicarlo con suerte dentro d semanas a lo sumo. ¡De verdad!_

 _Sin más dilación... Espero que os guste el capítulo y que disfrutéis tanto o más de lo que disfrutan L y Light ;)_

* * *

 **VI. Evidencia**

Light hizo girar una vez más el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Miró la pantalla. Torció un poco la silla en la que llevaba horas sentado y dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio. No podía concentrarse, era un hecho, un hecho apocalíptico ciertamente; porque… ¿qué en el mundo podía provocar que un estudiante modelo como Light Yagami no pudiera concentrarse? Bueno, la respuesta era sencilla y, aunque le gustaría decir que tenía nombre y apellido, la realidad era que desconocía estos.

Suspiró un poco, casi con cuidado, no queriendo que los demás —Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, su padre y L, especialmente estos dos últimos— se percataran de su divagación. No lo podía evitar por más que quisiera. El tiempo pasaba, la luz de las lámparas permanecía estática y Watari se había deslizado en el cuartel general cargado con dulces tres veces exactas, una hora por cada plato de dulces nuevo que el detective L engullía sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su PC; y si Light sabía de forma tan precisa y matemática estos datos era porque él, todo lo contrario al otro hombre, SÍ había logrado apartar la vista del ordenador y, de hecho, si fuera otra persona, alegaría que le habían lanzado un hechizo que le impedía dejar de prestar atención al excéntrico hombre de pelo de espantapájaros y ojos de búho; pálido como una página en blanco. Pero Light no era de esa clase de personas, por lo que poco podía hacer además de admitir la realidad.

¿Y la realidad era? La realidad era que no podía sacarse de la cabeza los acontecimientos del día anterior, ni de la madrugada. Que se había vuelto a acostar hirviendo de ira y que se había levantado somnoliento, perezoso y con la mente embotellada. Con cero ganas de pelear y solo unas pocas de reconciliarse. La realidad era que, tal y como le había echado en cara Ryuuzaki, él no tendría por qué haberle besado, que sintió el impulso y que lo hizo. ¡Que no le gustaban los hombres pero que había besado a uno, joder! Y que la estima que anidaba por el detective le tenían confuso y desganado, y tiraban de los filamentos de su conciencia provocando una cacería en la que no podía despegar sus ojos castaños del otro hombre.

En tan encomiable tarea estaba sumergido en ese momento, cuando Ryuuzaki pronunció algo que sonó como su nombre. Light parpadeó.

—Perdona, no te estaba escuchando.

—Vaya, pensé que querías un trozo de mi flan puesto que no has dejado de mirarme desde hace exactamente… —alzó su teléfono móvil cogiéndolo con los dedos índice y pulgar—… cuatro minutos.

 _Ya, claro._

—Estaba pensando, Ryuuzaki. No mirándote.

El aludido detuvo la afanosa tarea de coger otra cucharada de flan y le echó un vistazo de reojo a Light que hizo a este enarcar una ceja, inquisitivo.

—Ah… pensando en el caso Kira y la Yotsuba, supongo. Tan eficaz como de costumbre, se nota que eres un estudiante modelo.

 _¿Quieres guerra, Ryuuzaki?_

Light hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco, _realmente_ lo hubiera hecho ante la actitud socarrona del detective, realzada por una de sus medias sonrisas excéntricas. Sonrisa alienígena, sonrisa de luna, de lugar desconocido, de misterio y un poco de travesura. Lo hubiera hecho si no se hubiera quedado pensando, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y expresión impertérrita, en el motivo por el cual había besado a ese hombre paliducho y de aspecto poco atractivo.

Sus ojos castaños lo recorrieron con disimulo, desde las sinuosas formas del cabello oscuro sobre la blanca piel, pasando por la extrema flaqueza, los huesos que se le marcaban como espinas en las manos y las muñecas, las caderas imposibles de apreciar en ese momento, hasta la imagen completa del detective, con sus manías y sus extrañas formas. Nada atractivo, cero atractivo. Una ola de calor se extendió por el cuerpo de Light haciéndole sentir confuso.

L debió notar la mirada porque, por fin, se zampó el último bocado de flan y volteó a verlo con sus grandes ojos negros. Se miraron, por unos segundos, la expresión del detective era insondable, profunda, como si quisiera leer los pensamientos de Light con ese gesto.

Light apartó la vista. El pecho le palpitaba con fuerza y tuvo que respirar hondo para sosegarlo. _Mierda_ , pensó, tratando de evitar a cualquier costo volver a enfocar aquellos océanos nocturnos, _jodidamierdamierdamierda._ Él no se agitaba, no por alguien. Él no podía convertirse en un cliché de anime al que se le desbocaba el corazón por la mirada de otra persona, era inconcebible e irracional. No le pasaba con ninguna mujer por lo que mucho menos le iba a pasar con…

—Otra vez, esto se está poniendo feo.

Una voz inusualmente circunspecta a sus espaldas le retrajo de sus pensamientos y le hizo darse la vuelta, curioso, hacia Aizawa, que se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas negras del cuartel general y miraba la pantalla de su portátil personal con un pliegue de circunstancias instalado entre ambas cejas.

—Sí… —Su padre, de pie detrás de Aizawa, observó lo que debía ser una noticia con expresión sombría antes de suspirar. Un suspiro denso y cansado—. La policía debe estar en ello, pero maldita sea si no me pone de los nervios desconocer los detalles para poder ayudar.

Los otros tres veteranos estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras, especialmente Matsuda que exclamó que «Es terrible, la verdad, no puedo entender a esta gente sin escrúpulos que mata por matar» y recibió una inmediata reprimenda por parte de Aizawa —«Nunca hay una razón para matar, Matsuda»—, que en ese momento dejaba el portátil sobre la mesa de madera junto a los sofás. Por alguna razón, todos ellos con excepción de Mogi lanzaban miradas sesgadas a Ryuuzaki, con disimulo; su padre, de hecho, parecía tener palabras no pronunciadas como piedras de fuego en la boca incitándole a hablar.

Light tenía una ligera idea de qué podía tratarse, pero muy pocas ganas de sacar el tema a colación.

—Tú y los demás no deberíais haber dejado la policía, papá. —Hizo un gesto elocuente con la mano—. Ryuuzaki y yo podríamos habernos encargado del caso Kira.

—Light, no digas eso —intervino Aizawa con una media sonrisa—. Fue una dura decisión dejar la policía, si todos optamos por esta vía sería bueno que no nos hicieras sentir inútiles.

Light abrió la boca para contestar.

—Sí, todos damos lo mejor de nosotros, Light —se le adelantó Matsuda, cabeceando varias veces con entusiasmo. Luego, con una mueca, agregó—: aunque todos somos conscientes de nuestros límites al lado tuyo y de Ryuuzaki.

—Perdonad. No era mi intención insinuar que no os necesitáramos.

Aizawa esbozó una sonrisa y «Sabemos eso, Light». El chico suspiró interiormente al ver que su padre, aunque habiendo murmurado algún que otro comentario armonizando con los demás, seguía con los vistazos escuetos hacia la espalda de Ryuuzaki. Este, para variar, estaba entretenido añadiendo cubos de azúcar a su café recién adquirido. Los mechones de cabello negro le caían sobre la cara acariciándole el rostro y las mangas de la camiseta, demasiado holgadas para sus brazos de araña, corrían el peligro de mancharse al sobrevolar la taza humeante. Era una imagen pintoresca que hizo que a Light se le ablandaran las facciones y que el adjetivo «tierno» le fustigara de forma repentina, como un rayo no bienvenido.

Sacudió la cabeza con ahínco, notando como un agujero negro de ira, el mismo que le había prendido por la madrugada, comenzaba a desollarlo por dentro justo cuando el célebre detective se daba la vuelta hacia su padre tras darle un sorbo rápido a su café.

—Sr. Yagami, por una vez debo estar de acuerdo con su hijo y decirle que ninguno de ustedes debería haber renunciado a su trabajo por el caso Kira. Como ya sabéis, suelo trabajar solo. Además, ahora tengo la ayuda de su hijo —añadió esto último en voz baja y Light no pudo evitar estudiarlo con meticulosidad, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos. Pero L continuó hablando, cabizbajo, mientras removía el líquido de su taza—: No obstante, he de reconocer que todos ustedes han servido de ayuda para el caso Kira. Incluso Matsuda.

—No hace falta que me pongas en una categoría aparte… —rezongó este por lo bajini.

Light creía que sí hacía falta.

—Ryuuzaki, quería… quería disculparme.

La cucharilla con la que estaba removiendo el café se detuvo, como congelada, y Ryuuzaki alzó la vista de nuevo ante las palabras de su padre. No fue el único. Light y también los otros miraron al que había sido su jefe en el departamento policial con asombro y desconcierto. Ryuuzaki solo lo miraba con parsimonia y sus ojos, esas grandes lunas oscuras, abiertas de la forma en que se abrían cuando sentía curiosidad. Después de un momento, el movimiento circular de su muñeca se volvió a iniciar y el apenas perceptible sonido del metal removiendo el café reverberó en el silencio; esta vez no apartó la vista de su padre.

—Si se refiere a su discriminación hacia el colectivo homosexual, que supongo que sí y que de eso se trata la noticia que estabais comentando, no tiene nada por lo que disculparse.

—¡Pero… !

—Usted es un buen hombre, Sr. Yagami. —Ladeó la cabeza, pensativo—. En realidad, todos vosotros lo sois. No tenéis que decirme que no os parecen bien todas esas muertes de chicos _gays_ , ya lo sé.

Soichiro asintió con semblante severo, como si no quisiera que quedara ninguna duda sobre su posición, dando por finalizada la conversación con ese gesto. Aizawa, se fijó Light, se veía un tanto incómodo. « _Probablemente albergue recuerdos de haber menospreciado al colectivo homosexual y ahora se siente mal._ » pensó, lo cual no era nada de lo que sorprenderse en una sociedad tan retrógrada como la japonesa. Él mismo no estaba libre de toda culpa.

Tras eso todos volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos. Al menos eso pareció, pero…

—La genética es curiosa —empezó Ryuuzaki unos minutos más tarde, y al japonés ese comienzo no le transmitió buenas ondas—, su hijo también sintió la necesidad de dejar clara su posición tolerante frente a la homosexualidad ayer, por algún motivo. —Enfocó su mirada en Light, llevándose el pulgar a la boca y mordisqueándolo con infantil regodeo—. ¿No es así, Light?

El aludido notó numerosos pares de ojos fijos en él de forma repentina. Trató de sobreponerse.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Las personas sentimos la necesidad de defendernos cuando nos sentimos atacados, no creo que haya nada curioso en ello. A pesar de que entiendo que busques una explicación a cada acción mía con motivo de recrear un retrato psicológico meticuloso.

Oyó suspirar a su padre.

—Light…

Lo miró un segundo, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes, papá, con el tiempo uno puede hasta acostumbrarse a las constantes acusaciones de L.

—Te estás precipitando, Light. En este momento has sido tú el único en redirigir mi conversación al tema de Kira —dijo Ryuuzaki, moviendo los dedos de sus pies, parecía intranquilo aunque su tono era igual de neutral que siempre—. Pero ya que lo dices. Sí, tratar de exculparse es propio de Kira.

—¿Y lo contrario también lo sería, por algún casual?

—En efecto, ya lo sabes. Todo lo que hagas.

Light sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar los ojos entonces, y así perder de vista el efecto desolador de los ojos negros de Ryuuzaki fijos en él mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Escocían. En un lugar desconocido. Las acusaciones de Ryuuzaki. Escocían y, a la vez, le irritaban como nada. Le escocían aún más tras saber que el otro tenía sentimientos por él, porque a pesar de esos sentimientos no podía dejar de sospechar de su culpabilidad. Porque, después de todo, era él quien se estaba comiendo los sesos por lo ocurrido el día anterior mientras L parecía perfectamente capaz de actuar con normalidad.

—Uno diría que eres masoquista, Light, pareciera que te gusta que repita mi opinión sobre la identidad de Kira continuamente.

—¡Ryuuzaki!

—Oh, vamos, Ryuuzaki, te estás pasando con Light —dijo Matsuda blandamente.

 _Sentía que se ahogaba._

—¿De verdad? —Una nota de sorpresa en el tono de Ryuuzaki—. Bueno, todos hemos sido testigos de las habilidades embaucadoras de Light Yagami, no sé de qué os sorprendéis.

—¡Aún así… !

—Déjalo, Matsuda —interrumpió la voz de su padre. Light no veía nada, no quería abrir los ojos. Hubo un breve silencio y luego Soichiro continuó dirigiéndose al hombre pálido—: Siempre he aceptado tus métodos, Ryuuzaki, y sabes que todo lo que deseo, al igual que mi hijo, es que se resuelva el caso Kira para así probar su inocencia. No tengo dudas respecto a él, es mi hijo y sé que mi hijo no sería capaz nunca de ser ese asesino, ni ningún otro. Pero…

La voz de su padre cayó en picado, como una gaviota que pierde rumbo y su vuelo se ve mermado. Light tembló, agradecido por la fe de su padre; las manos le sudaban y podía escuchar su propio corazón martillear fuerte contra su caja torácica. Podía, incluso, escuchar la suave respiración de Ryuuzaki y sus pensamientos. También sus pensamientos.

—Pero —repitió su padre— entiendo que las personas de afuera no pueden tener esa confianza en mi hijo, ni siquiera tú que estás conviviendo con él más que nadie. Lo que sí me pregunto es si no podrías dejar vuestras rencillas a un lado por un tiempo y hacerlo todo más fácil. Por muy inteligentes que seáis, debo decir que os comportáis como críos el uno con el otro.

Las últimas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la estancia, fueron categóricas, con el tono decisivo de un adulto que sabe más de la vida. Light abrió los ojos, anonadado giró la cabeza para contemplar a su padre que tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro y los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Los demás le miraban con igual sorpresa e, incluso, algo de admiración.

 _«Papá… »._

Tuvo que parpadear. No supo porqué.

Cuando unas cuerdas invisibles tironearon de él forzándolo para que fijase su vista en el detective, lo encontró muy interesado en las baldosas del suelo, con la cucharilla apenas colgando de sus dedos. Absolutamente sorprendido. No para menos.

Light tragó saliva y apartó la vista antes de que el otro le cazara observándole.

—Debemos estar atentos a la reunión de esta semana de la Yotsuba. No debemos perder tiempo.

E, inaudito en su comportamiento, Ryuuzaki optó por la vía de ignorar las palabras de su padre. Nadie añadió nada más sobre el tema. Light esquivó la mirada de su padre a consciencia. Todos los allí presentes se dieron cuenta, después de eso, y con distintos grados de preocupación e interés, de la extraña tensión que había entre ambos genios.

Como unos críos. Sí. Su padre tenía algo de razón después de todo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

L estaba estresado. Era oficial, se lo podía admitir a sí mismo con una probabilidad de acierto del ciento veinte por ciento, siendo lógicos. Tener a Light Yagami alrededor, escrutándolo meticulosamente como si tratara de descifrar el más intrigante enigma no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado —todavía estaba por decidir si era algo a lo que quisiera acostumbrarse— y, por el contrario, el universitario parecía haberse consagrado a dicha tarea en los últimos días. El cuartel general era el mismo lugar desabrido de siempre, con las puntuales acotaciones de Matsuda que conferían unos minutos de distensión para Light y los otros. No para él. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser la misma estancia fría e impersonal, L se percataba de que algo había cambiado en los últimos tres o cuatro días; en él, en Light, en todos.

Por un lado, estaba la repentina timidez de su "amigo encadenado", o más que timidez, una especie de _pseudotimidez_ capitaneada por sentimientos que él había creído descifrar en el semblante de Light como turbación y algo de incomodidad edulcorada con confusión. Sinceramente, ese comportamiento entre cohibido, peleón cuando el tema de Kira salía a flote, y de observador distante la mayor parte del tiempo estaba empezando a crispar sus normalmente relajados nervios. Light, el chico heterosexual en su totalidad, no solo le había besado, sino que no parecía capaz de dejar aparcado y olvidado ese acto tal y como habían acordado esa misma madrugada. Un problema; porque ser consciente de eso no facilitaba su parte a L, que prefería pasar página cuanto antes en esa etapa de su vida, en la que se enamoraba de alguien y ese alguien era un potencial sospechoso de homicidios masivos.

Por otro lado, estaba Soichiro Yagami y su discurso del otro día para nada esperado sobre lo que él consideraba y no consideraba infantil. L realmente debió haber dicho algo en aquel momento en lugar de quedarse mudo y noqueado, no por Soichiro en sí, sino por todo aquel tira y afloja con Light que ni él mismo terminaba de comprender. Dicho sea de paso que por primera vez estaba experimentando en carnes propias la dificultad de analizar hechos con perspectiva cuando uno mismo es el principal afectado. Por eso él nunca había sido partidario de implicarse en el caso ni con las personas del caso. Un error. Que le estaba costando caro. Para más índole, los demás se habían dado cuenta de la extraña forma en la que se había moldeado la tensión entre ellos dos, se habían percatado de que había habido un cambio aunque no supieran todo lo que envolvía a ese cambio, ni su nombre, ni las tonalidades o matices que le daban una imagen completa.

Todo estaba hecho un caos incluso antes de que llegaran las discrepancias sobre el _modus operandi_ que emplearían contra los accionistas de la Yotsuba; antes también de que el móvil de Light vibrara por doceava vez en el día para disgusto de L.

—¡Pero qué dices, Ryuuzaki! ¡No podemos dejar que maten a más personas solo para probar que Kira está entre ellos!

Se puso tres cubos de azúcar. En la taza.

—Mi padre tiene razón. De acuerdo que eso podría llevarnos a detener a Kira pero no podemos dejar que sigan matando. ¡Debemos impedirlo! —Golpeó la superficie del escritorio con la palma de la mano provocando que uno de los cubos de azúcar que Ryuuzaki se iba a echar por enésima vez se le resbalara de los dedos.

—Es cierto —continuó el ex jefe de la policía japonesa—. Está claro que esta gente son unos asesinos. Podríamos encerrarlos con el testimonio de Matsuda y este video como prueba.

Parpadeó, la vista fija unos segundos en el cubo de azúcar que se le había caído, junto a la taza, unos centímetros a la derecha. En esa discusión llevaban los últimos cinco minutos, cinco minutos en los que Light había decidido aliarse con su padre terminalmente en contra de la idea de dejar morir a más personas, aplacando por un rato su turbación cada vez que se dirigía a Ryuuzaki —cabe decir que el nerviosismo de Light no era evidente, pero L no era una persona normal tampoco— . Si estaba actuando, su actuación estaba al nivel de la de un galardonado a _Oscar_.

—El problema es —empezó tras darle un pequeño sorbo a su café— que si les arrestamos en este punto… todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. Además, no hace mucho que Aiber se ha puesto en contacto con ellos como Erald Coil, un movimiento errado y solo conseguiremos que desconfíen de él. Por lo que os pido que no os precipiteis.

No había mirado a nadie cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Como de costumbre. La disconformidad había resultado patente, sobretodo en los dos con sangre Yagami, y, no obstante, unos momentos más tarde había sido Light, en lugar de él, el que había dado con una solución perfecta al contactar con Namikawa Reiji, uno de los miembros de la Yotsuba presentándose como L, y establecer la situación de forma que no solo lograron retrasar las muertes de los próximos objetivos sino que también adquirieron un valioso informante desde la misma raíz del problema.

«Esta es una batalla contra Kira, ninguno de vosotros tenéis por qué veros implicados.» había dicho. «Si colaboras conmigo nadie que no sea Kira se verá arrestado, podréis seguir disfrutando de vuestra vida de lujos y riquezas. De otra forma, mandaré la grabación de vuestra reunión a la policía y todos saldremos perdiendo».

Había sido un movimiento espléndido de Light, es más, se le había ocurrido antes que a él mismo. Light le había tomado la delantera. Era impresionante. Por eso…

—Impresionante, Light. Puede que hasta seas mejor que yo.

Por eso le había ofrecido lo que le había ofrecido —si quería heredar el nombre de L en el caso de que él muriera—, por eso y porque si Light era Kira y estaba actuando nunca rechazaría una oportunidad como aquella —pero Light la había rechazado, molesto, alegando que mientras estuviesen encadenados el destino de ambos era uno solo: «Si tú mueres, Ryuuzaki, yo muero». Los ojos le habían brillado en aquel momento, aquellos ojos color ámbar que, de vez en cuando, relucían como soles; aquellos ojos abiertos y sinceros. Algo se había estrujado entonces en el pecho de L, cerca del corazón. Había movido los dedos de los pies sobre el terciopelo de la silla, intranquilo. El móvil de Light había vibrado con un nuevo mensaje.

Light, de pie, frente a él e ignorando el aparato, había apartado la mirada y musitado:

—No debes decir ese tipo de cosas.

A veces, Light era una persona realmente difícil de leer incluso para el mejor detective del mundo. En un momento quería mantener distancia, y al siguiente te soltaba toda una bomba de sinceridad que, inevitablemente, pillaba a uno en cueros.

La atmósfera se había enrarecido lo suficiente para entonces como para que L sintiera la necesidad de echar unas miradas de soslayo al resto de personas allí presentes. Todos se encontraban expectantes y medio sorprendidos por el ofrecimiento de L, a la vez que contemplativos en cuanto a cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Había sido entonces, de súbito, cuando la comprensión había alcanzado al universitario. Primero abriéndose paso hasta sus ojos, que se ensancharon un instante con sorpresa antes de estrecharse con furia; luego ya no pudo seguir viendo su expresión, pues está quedó parapetada tras una cortina de pelo castaño cuando Light dejó caer la barbilla, pero si vio sus brazos y sus manos, su cuerpo y el temblor que le recorrió de arriba a abajo como un repentino chorro de agua.

—Ryuuzaki —dijo, casi masticó las palabras—. Me tendrás que disculpar, pero voy a decir lo que estás pensando delante de todos. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Crees que si soy Kira hay dos posibilidades. O bien que estuviera haciendo teatro tratando de ocultar mi verdadera identidad, o bien que el poder de Kira hubiera pasado a otra persona y yo no fuera consciente de haber sido Kira. Tiene que ser una de las dos, no hay otra posibilidad para ti. —Hubo una leve fisura en el hilo de su voz al decir lo último pero continuó tras una breve pausa—. Si soy Kira y realmente estoy actuando no te podrías permitir quitarme las esposas, aunque de hecho si ahora Kira fuera otra persona tampoco ibas a quitármelas, pues tu absurda teoría es que yo soy el Kira original y que tarde o temprano ese poder va a volver a mí.

Todos escuchaban la diatriba del joven japonés con estupor, así como un pequeño ápice de incredulidad. Matsuda soltó un apenas audible «Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿que clase de poder…?», mientras los demás se hallaban con los ceños fruncidos en distintos grados. La sala estaba en silencio a excepción de la voz de Light, que reverberaba con ira contenida por todas las paredes y los suelos, derramándose como ponzoña líquida. Watari estaba erguido junto a la puerta, tal cual sombra. L, con las piernas recogidas en la silla, solo ladeó la cabeza unos milímetros.

—En otras palabras, no crees que alguien me controlase, sino que estoy esperando a que se despejen las sospechas que recaen sobre mí para recuperar mi poder. Estás pensando: «En cuanto Light le quite el puesto a L volverá a ser Kira.», ¿a que sí?

L no le miró de inmediato, demasiado aturdido debido a la destreza con la que Light había dado con cada detalle de su pensamiento. Después de una breve pausa, contestó:

—Has acertado.

—… de esa forma podría manejar a la policía a mi antojo. Sería invencible, y yo sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Correcto —murmuró con ligereza al mismo tiempo que apreciaba como los músculos de la mandíbula del otro se contraían con virulencia.

—Es más, crees que lo haría. Que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Definir con exactitud aquel instante, el periodo de tiempo entre la última palabra de Light y su siguiente aseveración fue de lo más complicado que L hubiera hecho nunca. Lo único que sabía es que le había faltado la agudeza, o tal vez la indiferencia necesaria, para retrucar con una contestación digna de él y, cuando se había dado cuenta, el silencio había sido roto de nuevo. No por Soichiro, Mogi, Matsuda o Aizawa que contemplaban el intercambio con desasosiego. Sino por Light.

—Además está el hecho de que tienes miedo. También estás pensando en eso, ¿verdad? —Las palabras le despertaron—. Del terror que sientes ante la posibilidad de que sea Kira. —Le abofetearon—. Porque estás seguro de ello y eso te mortifica. —Le hicieron casi cabrearse y se hubiera cabreado, probablemente, si no fuera L—. Adelante, admite eso también y…

—Lo admito —dijo para sorpresa de todos—. Lo admito, Light. Tengo miedo de que seas Kira.

Matsuda parpadeo una, dos, tres veces.

—Bueno, la idea en sí es terrorífica pero creí que tú, Ryuuzaki, no…

—No tengo miedo por la posibilidad de morir, Matsuda.

—¿No?

—¿Entonces por qué es? —intervino Aizawa.

—Bueno. —Se relamió los labios y clavó sus ojos en Light, desde abajo, retándole con la mirada a sabiendas de que a este no le haría ninguna gracia que revelara el intercambio de besos que habían compartido—. Eso es porque…

Unas manos se extendieron de forma repentina y le tomaron por los hombros. _Manos grandes_. Se calló, completamente tomado por sorpresa, cuando la persona se agachó frente a él y un rostro apuesto y de facciones orientales entró en su campo visual. _Nariz pequeña, labios carnosos_. Entró con la fuerza de un meteorito, justo de la misma manera que Light Yagami había entrado en su vida. _Mirada inteligente, sincera, comprensiva._ Las palabras llegaron solo unos segundos después, medio desnudas y medio desesperadas, con una pizca de frustración y otro tanto de dolor bien disimulado.

—No sigas con eso —susurró con firmeza. El agarre que le mantenía sujeto se apretó como si fueran un par de tenazas; dedos hundiéndose entre sus huesudos hombros—. Dime la verdad, si realmente piensas que yo sería capaz de traicionarte de esa forma; dime si realmente crees que en el caso hipotético de que yo fuera Kira y hubiera perdido recuerdos y poderes podría llegar a convertirme en ese asesino de nuevo, si podría olvidar todo lo que es importante para mi en este mismo instante, Ryuuzaki.

Un golpe de sinceridad de Light. Silencio. Le aturdían. Silencio. Sobre todo cuando implicaban cuán importante consideraba este su amistad.

—Crees.. —Las manos de Light temblaron. L era incapaz de apartar la mirada, incapaz de romper la conexión que lo unía con esas lunas doradas en las que podía apreciar una súplica y una vulnerabilidad que nunca antes creía haber apreciado—. ¿Crees que podría olvidar todo eso tan fácilmente, que no tengo sentimientos?

« _Sí, los tienes, pero Kira también_ » quiso decir empero las palabras murieron en algún punto entre su corazón y su boca.

—¡Mírame a los ojos ahora y dime que de verdad me crees capaz de semejante atrocidad! —exigió.

Otro silencio se hizo con el poder. Fue uno distinto esta vez, más pequeño y concentrado, uno que era de L y de Light, y también de la respiración ligeramente entrecortada de este último. De su angustia.

Los mecanismos de defensa de L se pusieron en marcha en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y entonces la razón solo tuvo una respuesta:

—Sí, lo creo.

Después solo supo que el puño de Light estaba en su cara y su pie estaba en la cara de Light; Matsuda y el resto tratando de detenerlos, como de costumbre; y un nuevo mensaje llegaba a la bandeja de entrada del móvil de Light, nada sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que el universitario había estado manteniendo el contacto con Takada desde la madrugada del beso y el piano.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Matsuda se sacó las llaves de su _Mercedes GLE coupe_ azul del bolsillo de su chaqueta y pulsó el interruptor de apertura. Luego se dirigió al lado del conductor mientras su jefe, Soichiro Yagami, abría la puerta del asiento de copiloto. Aquella mañana había tenido la suerte de encontrar un sitio en una calle colindante a la derecha de las oficinas que L había instalado para el Cuartel General, justo cuando había llegado otro coche le cedía amablemente el lugar. En ese momento, después de salir de otra dura y fatigosa jornada laboral, la cúpula celeste había sido cubierta por una capa azul marino que a su vez traía jirones de nubes que se desperdigaban en todas direcciones. No había luna ni estrellas. Por supuesto, Matsuda no había duda a la hora de ofrecer al Sr. Yagami acercarle a su casa, donde le esperaban su hija y su esposa. Matsuda era un joven inseguro y algo despistado, entre muchos otros defectos, pero si poseía una virtud era la lealtad; el Sr. Yagami había sido un jefe de primera con él, por lo que nunca dejaría de considerarlo como tal.

El tráfico era un desastre a aquella hora y en aquella zona de la ciudad. Matsuda subió dos grados la calefacción del coche y suspiró cuando tuvo que frenar en un semáforo.

—Siento que tengas que dar vueltas con este tráfico por mi —se disculpó el hombre mientras miraba por la ventanilla—.

—¡Oh, no tiene que disculparse, hombre, que no me importa! —restó importancia Matsuda y luego soltó una pequeña risa. La luz del semáforo se llenó de verde esmeralda. Arrancó—. ¿Sabe cuando tendrá arreglado el coche, jefe? Si lo necesita mañana puedo venirlo a buscar para ir al Cuartel General.

—No hace falta, puedo coger el transporte público. —Se removió en el asiento estirando un poco del cinturón para colocarlo de forma que no le incomodara. Después de un momento, agregó—: Aunque te estaría inmensamente agradecido si pudieras dejarme al salir del Cuartel en el taller del Sr. Miyamoto para que pueda recoger el coche. Me lo tienen que confirmar pero en principio me dijeron que lo tendrían para entonces.

Matsuda asintió en un cabeceo entusiasta sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, contento de poder prestarle una mano a su jefe.

—No hay problema, jefe. No tengo planes de todas formas, ni prisa para llegar a casa como usted bien sabe —rio de forma juvenil y algo torpe. Soichiro se encontró pensando, no por primera vez, que era realmente un buen chaval.

Se quedaron en un relajado mutismo por los próximos veinte minutos. Los cláxones impacientes de los coches hendiendo las bulliciosas avenidas que iban atravesando, el maremágnum de viandantes caminaban de forma ordenada por las aceras, todos hacía la izquierda o todos hacía la derecha dependiendo del lado —por supuesto, siempre había el típico irrespetuoso que se metía en dirección contraria—. En la radio se escuchaba _Kimi wa inai ka_ de Toshi, con su voz raspada y emotiva. Los dedos de Matsuda seguían el ritmo de la canción sobre el frío volante cuando su acompañante rompió el silencio de forma repentina.

—Hoy no tendría que haber presionado a Ryuuzaki para hacerlo a mi manera. Debido a eso, ahora ha decidido continuar con el caso solo.

—No creo que deba preocuparse por eso, jefe —dijo mientras giraba por una bifurcación. Había estado antes en la casa de los Yagami por lo que sabía bien cómo llegar—. Ryuuzaki solo estaba teniendo un berrinche, seguro que mañana le hacemos cambiar de opinión. Usted solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, quiero decir, puede que sea un gran detective pero L es bastante cruel a veces.

El Sr. Yagami se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró entre sus dedos antes de dejar caer el brazo a un lado.

—No. Entiendo que priorice la resolución de la investigación, si por un error volvemos a perder la pista de Kira mucha más gente va a morir. Y sería nuestra culpa —finalizó con una expresión severa en sus duras facciones.

De reojo, Matsuda pudo ver las cansadas arrugas que hacían mella en el hombre no solo por la edad, sino también por el estrés y la presión de un millar de vidas. El peso de una larga carrera en el mundo de la persecución del crimen sumado a la pesadumbre que venía con las acusaciones hacia su hijo. Guardó silencio sin saber qué responder.

—Sin embargo… —dudó, vaciló. Finalmente, volteó hacia él e inquirió—: ¿No has notado una sensación extraña últimamente entre mi hijo y Ryuuzaki?

—¿Hm? ¿Qué quiere decir? Yo los veo como siempre, peleando como el perro y el gato cada dos por tres, ¡hay que ver!

El hombre frunció el ceño tratando de dar con una explicación a esa sensación que lo había empezado a abordar no hacía mucho.

—La verdad, Matsuda, no sabría que decirte. Pero al mirarlos a veces me da la impresión de que algo ha cambiado entre ellos, como si se hicieran… no sé, daño mutuamente a propósito. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Parece ridículo?

El encogimiento de hombros por parte de Matsuda le hizo bajar la cabeza, meditabundo, a leguas preocupado por su hijo. Matsuda le lanzó una mirada sesgada primero, pero cuando el coche frente a ellos se detuvo de nuevo por la apabullante caravana se giró hacia el asiento de copiloto para contestarle.

—A ver, ahora que lo dice, me ha parecido extrañamente íntimo antes, cuando Light le ha reprochado a Ryuuzaki su constante falta de confianza en él —recordó—. El mismo Ryuuzaki parecía algo afectado, ¡ah, y ni siquiera contestó el otro día cuando usted les reprendió por comportarse como unos niños! Eso sí es extraño en él, jefe, suele decir lo que piensa sin cortarse el tío.

—¿Crees que se han hecho amigos de verdad? Uno creería que sí, pero es difícil de decir tratándose de Ryuuzaki. Mi hijo parece considerarlo un amigo, pero…

Sacudió la cabeza y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro en un gesto reconfortante. Luego, el coche se puso en marcha de nuevo.

—No se preocupe, jefe. Estoy seguro de que Ryuuzaki también estima a Light, solo que… —dudó—. Bueno, yo que sé. Es cabezón, ya lo ha visto y está empeñado en que su hijo es Kira. ¡El mismo admitió que tenía miedo de que Light fuese Kira, y no por temor a morir! Está claro que valora su amistad con Light.

Tras un instante en el que nadie se aventuró a decir una palabra más, Soichiro confesó:

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Matsuda.

—¿Qué…?

—Que el mejor detective del mundo esté tan seguro de la culpabilidad de mi hijo hasta el punto en que, incluso siendo amigos, sea incapaz de confiar en él.

Matsuda abrió la boca para replicar. Ninguno sonido fue emitido. El tema quedó muerto para el resto de camino.

Cinco minutos después cuando llegaron al barrio donde vivían los Yagami, Matsuda se detuvo junto al portal de la hogareña edificación de dos plantes. Soichiro se bajó y, agradeciéndole por haberle llevado, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente. Con una vaga preocupación, el joven de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros lo contempló alejarse por el retrovisor, hombros caídos y paso lánguido. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de alejarse carretera arriba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El pasillo que conectaba el ascensor con el laberinto de habitaciones que había sido suministrado a Misa en la última planta del edificio no había parecido tan largo la vez pasada. Ni trepidante. Las paredes no eran metálicas en aquel piso, sino que estaban revestidas por paneles de mármol de distintos tonos de marrón, desde chocolate hasta un suave color arena, y la única luz que se filtraba en aquel momento, mientras caminaba unos pasos detrás de Ryuuzaki, era el suave resplandor de la luna que se derramaba por la ventana cuadrada del final del pasillo, junto al elevador al que se dirigían.

Light no sabía cómo se sentía exactamente. Era difícil de decir incluso para él mismo. Notaba un ardor en la boca del estómago, así como el palpitar de una de las venas de su cuello, y sentía la necesidad de masajearse el hombro, de relamer sus labios. Tal vez estaba cabreado. Tal vez le había cabreado Misa por batir los récords mundiales a la persona con menos sesera.

—Ryuuzaki, no me parece correcto lo que has hecho —expresó por segunda vez desde que habían cruzado la puerta donde se encontraba la modelo. Por segunda vez fue ignorado.

Tal vez lo que le cabreaba era la actitud del detective, el cual se creía tan listo como para hacerle una encerrona a Light, a él, aprovechándose de la tonta de Misa de forma que esta quisiera ayudar en la investigación —en contra de todo el buen juicio de Light— y que, además, instigara a Light con sus insoportables pucheros para que fuera del equipo «L y Misa», en lugar de tomar el lado de su padre que es con el que estaba de acuerdo.

Se apartó el flequillo de la cara y la cadena tintineó con el gesto. Ryuuzaki se detuvo frente al ascensor y pulsó el interruptor, que se iluminó en un pentágono zafiro.

—Eso es jugar sucio y lo sabes —repitió apoyando el codo en la pared, a la altura de la cabeza y dirigiendo una mirada penetrante hacia el otro hombre—. Jugar así con los sentimientos de Misa es…

—Tú mismo la has escuchado, quiere ayudarte… porque te ama más de lo que adora a Kira —dijo, y una sonrisa extraña que Light no supo interpretar surcó sus facciones—. Deberías respetar las decisiones de otros, Light.

—Ya, bueno —resopló—. Sabes bien que no es legal que manipules esas decisiones con juegos mentales; no sé cómo esperas que Misa pueda contradecirte con las pocas neuronas que tiene.

Los ojos negros le enfocaron un momento antes de volver su atención al suelo, donde jugueteaba con los pies descalzos, uno sobre el otro.

—Sí, bueno. Esa era la idea.

Tal vez lo que le cabreaba era la normalidad con la que L había actuado los pasados días, como si no recordase que le gustaba Light; aún peor, como si no recordase que había sido besado por este.

—¡Precisamente! —exclamó, indignado—. No puedes hacer eso con las personas, Ryuuzaki. Y tampoco puedes obligarme a colaborar con tus planes cuando sabes que estoy en contra de que mueran más personas. Esta vez creo que mi padre tiene razón, no importa cuánto…

—Yo no he sido el que te ha pedido que te unas a nuestro lado, ha sido Misa —puntualizó.

Light vio como entornaba los párpados con aburrimiento, lo cual solo le irritó más. Aquel no había sido un buen día, este se había estropeado en el momento en el que Ryuuzaki había dejado en claro cuán vivas y fervorosas continuaban siendo sus sospechas sobre su persona, cuando se habían golpeado a puño abierto antes de que los demás los detuvieran. Era como si se hubiera levantado aquella mañana subiéndose a una montaña rusa —de buen humor o, por lo menos, con el optimismo de descifrar su propio comportamiento al besar a Ryuuzaki días atrás— pero con el transcurso de las horas la peligrosa atracción iba cogiendo más y más altura al mismo tiempo que un mosqueo había ido tomando forma en su interior, paulatinamente, sin que apenas se percatara de cómo iba creciendo de forma exponencial —casi siempre por alguna acción del otro chico, que para más índole era el principal culpable de todo—.

Se escuchó un agudo _ding dong_ y las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par. Ryuuzaki se subió primero; las manos en los bolsillos y el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante. Hasta las estúpidas particularidades de L lo molestaban, ¿por qué mierdas no podía ser como cualquier otro ser humano? _El muy jodido_. Light lo siguió tratando de contener la rabia. Llegaron al rellano de la quinta planta en silencio. Después de las discrepancias entre L y su padre, se habían instalado ahí, en una pequeña estancia rectangular con poco más aparte de una mesa, televisiones desperdigadas por una pared, dos sofás, unas cuantas sillas y alguna que otra maceta en las esquinas. De todas formas, por la hora que era ya no debía quedar nadie más que Watari en el Cuartel General.

— _¡Ale-jop!_

Vio con semblante impertérrito como Ryuuzaki se apoltronaba con un salto brusco en una de las sillas de ruedas, que se deslizó casi un metro debido a la colisión. Sobre la mesa alta situada en un lateral de la pequeña sala se hallaba una sucesión de distintos postres que Watari le había dejado a Ryuuzaki antes de que fueran a hablar con Misa. Solo dos habían sido comidos. Light no quería saber cuantos quedaban, que serían los que L se comería, como tampoco quería fijarse en el hecho de que la primera elección de Ryuuzaki era la tartaleta de fresas y crema pastelera. El postre favorito de Ryuuzaki. Las fresas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas. Light no quería prestar atención a aquellas cosas. Algo ardió en su interior, repentina y bruscamente, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó unos pasos hacia el otro hombre que ya había alzado la tartaleta con sus dedos y la dirigía hacia su boca.

La infantil expresión de deleite del pálido hombre murió en cuestión de segundos. La tartaleta de fresas salió disparada y, como a cámara lenta, Ryuuzaki la vio chafarse contra el suelo y quedar reducida a un masa deforme y viscosa. Una mano le había sacudido el brazo y ahora le atenazaba la muñeca con la que había estado sosteniendo el postre solo un momento atrás.

Ahora en el suelo. Su postre.

Sus ojos viraron con pausa hacia el culpable de la pérdida de su preciado manjar. Los ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada de forma amenazante a los negros durantes unos segundos en los que la tensión pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

—Eso no ha estado nada bien, Light —fue L el primero en hablar.

Light chasqueó la lengua. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada crispada.

—Tu actitud es lo que no está bien.

L lo contempló largamente.

—No creo que haya nada en mi actitud que pueda considerarse mezquino, la verdad. Misa está dispuesta a ponerse en peligro para ayudarte y, capturar a Kira —si tú no eres Kira—, supone indudablemente una gran ayuda para ti. Por lo que —añadió tras una pausa— no la he instigado a nada que ella no desee.

La iluminación de la sala era brillante y blanca y permitía a ambos una amplia visión del otro, de cada centímetro de expresión, cada poro de la piel. Light estaba de pie y muy cerca, a una distancia que podía perfectamente calificarse como comprometedora. Su agarre alrededor de la muñeca de L quemaba, chamuscaba la piel desnuda como una arandela de acero al rojo vivo. L se removió con inquietud; el movimiento hizo que la cadena de las esposas, que unía las otras dos manos, se agitara.

Light lo estudiaba enmudecido; sus fosas nasales abriéndose y cerrándose al ritmo de la respiración iracunda que le llenaba los pulmones de oxígeno.

—Te estás comportando extraño, Light.

—Tú te estás comportando extraño, Ryuuzaki, dada la situación.

—Debe ser mi error entonces, pero creí que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que no valía la pena perder el tiempo en esto —con la mano libre hizo un gesto vago señalándolos a ellos—. Dijiste que querías ser mi amigo y yo, a pesar de mis reservas por lo que bien sabes, acepté.

—No me parece humano que alguien aparque a un lado sus propios sentimientos de esa forma.

Hubo un instante, extraño, en el que el detective pareció quedarse congelado, como si no supiera que alegar a continuación. Luego, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos con lo que Light interpretó como irritación.

—Estás sobrevalorando mi atracción hacia ti —dijo en un tono monótono—. Y eso empieza a cansarme porque ya te lo he repetido en más de tres ocasiones, lo cual es molesto porque no eres ningún imbécil precisamente.

En un arranque de furia, Ligh le sacudió el brazo con brusquedad, provocando que un rictus de dolor sombreara las facciones occidentales de L. Los ojos castaños eran dos piedras flamígeras.

—¿¡Y qué hay de mi, Ryuuzaki?! ¡Dime!

—Creo que no te comprendo, Light. Pero te diré lo que parece.

—¿Qué parece? —siseó.

El detective calló por un breve espacio de tiempo en el que sondeó las profundidades del semblante del otro chico. Light estaba alterado, muy alterado, demasiado alterado aún si en ningún momento dejaba de intentar mantener las emociones a raya.

—Parece que te ha molestado de sobremanera lo que te dije acerca de que no quiero nada contigo —empezó con aparente distendimiento—. Esto me puede llevar a dos opciones perfectamente naturales, ambas propias de Kira, por si te le preguntas —notó como el brazo que le apresaba la muñeca temblaba ante la mención del asesino, pero él continuó hablando sin inmutarse—: Por un lado, pienso que es posible que tu orgullo se haya visto afectado debido a lo que tú consideras un desaire de mi parte, al fin y al cabo, no todos los días desechan de esa forma al chico perfecto, probablemente nunca lo han hecho, pero como sabrás yo no soy muy normal.

Sonrisa alienígena. Light puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, se le estaba empezando a saturar el brazo por mantenerlo en tensión y en la misma postura tanto tiempo. Con rudeza, dejó libre la escuálida muñeca del otro hombre y se irguió tratando de respirar sosegadamente, de calmarse antes de preguntar:

—¿Y la otra opción cuál crees que es?

Fue entonces cuando las orbes negras cual millar de noches le taladraron la mirada, el cuerpo y el alma a Light Yagami.

—Que a pesar de ser yo un hombre, y no el prototipo de hombre perfecto y atractivo que tú mismo eres, no te soy indiferente.

El silencio que aconteció a continuación fue uno de los más extraños que el universitario había experimentado en toda su existencia. Fue como si el silencio en sí fuera una presencia en aquella habitación, una presencia que se había materializado de repente y que era ineludible. El silencio era un ángel dictador y sus amplias alas blancas amparaban todos los rincones visibles. A Light se le revolvieron los pensamientos con la saliva y, cuando tragó, no supo qué era lo que estaba tragando. Sentía un zumbido cerca de los oídos, calor en el cuerpo, sudor en la piel. Un rítmico sonido empezó a resonar en el ángel enmudecido, tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que era el pálpito de su propio corazón.

Light se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi pisando la masa de dulce del suelo, y se llevó una mano a la cara con gesto derrotado y abatido mientras se apoyaba con la otra en la mesa que había junto a ellos. Una cortina de hebras castañas velaban la expresión de su rostro. Su voz tembló como aterida de frío.

—¿Q-qué dices, Ryuuzaki?

Este fue a contestar algo en su línea, descarnadamente sincero, pero vaciló en el último momento.

—En realidad… —Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y musitó—: No pienso eso, Light. Solo era un opción. En parte es lógico que un ataque de hormonas pueda llevar a confusiones, especialmente cuando hemos estado conviviendo juntos todo este tiempo, sin ninguna chica joven aparte de Misa. Es mas, te lo dije después de que me besaras, que no te comieras la cabeza por algo que no tiene importancia. Eres heterosexual y yo soy L, no tengo tiempo para cosas como las relaciones humanas, mucho menos las románticas.

—Pero sí tiene importancia…

El susurro apenas audible del japonés, que aún no le miraba, le tomó desprevenido.

—Es solo un beso. Solo tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle.

—El problema no es el beso, Ryuuzaki —dijo después de un instante de pausa; por fin, alzó la cabeza para enfocar su vista en el otro hombre—. El problema es el motivo que dio pie a que ese beso sucediera, a que yo te besara por propia iniciativa.

—Te he dado una explicación perfectamente lógica para ello, Light, las hormonas sumadas a lazos efectivos sumados a convivencia diaria hacen milagros.

Pero Light negó en un suave cabeceo.

—Sabes bien que no es tan sencillo, no me des explicaciones que le darías a Matsuda, resulta ofensivo.

—Una explicación para Matsuda no la elaboraría tanto —puntualizó.

Es posible que fuera el tono indiferente con el que pronunció aquella burla, con tal naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en lugar de estar soltando una pequeña broma entre ellos, lo que hizo que a Light se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

L ladeó la cabeza, ocultando su propia sonrisa.

—Aunque he de admitir que Matsuda es perseverante, siempre lo utilizamos como cabeza de turco pero nunca se rinde en intentar demostrar que estamos equivocados.

Light lo miró, lo miró de verdad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la tensión había desaparecido; no solo la que había llenado la habitación de electricidad durante toda la conversación, sino la que se había ido entretejiendo en su interior a lo largo de todo el día, incluso de los pasados tres días, desde que había cometido aquel acto temerario e insensato. No quedaba nada de ello. Ni rabia ni impaciencia ni esa pérfida sensación de caos inminente que le había anegado.

En aquel momento contemplaba a Ryuuzaki, contemplaba su figura delgada y articulaciones de araña, su piel cadavérica, los ángulos de los pómulos y de la mandíbula en su rostro, sus ojos como dos agujeros negros en el tiempo y el desorden enredado de su pelo, que le hacía parecer un león de la noche. Light contemplaba todo lo que estaba a la vista pero veía mucho más. Veía aquellas pequeñas cosas, los pequeños detalles de la personalidad extravagante de L, que se habían hecho un hueco en su corazón, un hueco en el que solo su familia había tenido cabida hasta aquel momento. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para él. Las imágenes, los recuerdos se deslizaban tras sus párpados. Cómo L lo irritaba, cómo lo divertía después; cuán insufrible normalmente era y cuán encantador podía ser, hasta el punto de enviarle un mensaje al móvil cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia.

El recuerdo le arrancó un sonrisa de afectuoso hastío tan física que Ryuuzaki le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

—Te has quedado callado, Light. Pareces más calmado.

El aludido enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

—No juegues con fuego, Ryuuzaki, mientras el caso siga sin resolverse nunca voy a estar completamente calmado —dijo, pero lo cierto es que sí estaba mucho más relajado, tenía la extraña sensación de haber recuperado la identidad que había perdido en los últimos días.

—Imagino. —La mirada de Light estaba llena de una determinación que L no supo interpretar. Se removió, incómodo, bajo esa mirada—. Entonces, podemos volver al tema de que me has tirado mi tartaleta de fresas…

—No —cortó—. Estábamos hablando de que no soy Matsuda.

—Salta a la vista.

—… y sobre los motivos que me llevaron a besarte; no soy una persona que huya de las cosas que no comprendo (aunque hay pocas cosas que no entienda), los enigmas son mi principal entretenimiento como bien sabes, es algo que tenemos en común.

—No te sigo, Light.

—Si me sigues —refutó—. Ryuuzaki, ¿me sigues verdad?

Por supuesto que lo seguía, pero ni así estuvo preparado cuando los labios cálidos del japonés atraparon los suyos en un perfecto equilibrio de precipitación y timidez, de abandono y seguridad. Las bocas encajaron juntas como dos mitades de un mismo ser en el momento en el que el detective dejó a un lado sus reticencias y se entregó al beso. Light tiró de la cadena obligando al otro a ponerse en pie mientras le partía la boca con la lengua y deslizaba esta en su interior. La sucesión de besos se volvió un frenesí descarriado. Las manos de Light tiraban de los pliegues del jersey blanco con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que apretaba el cuerpo de L contra el suyo propio. La habitación ardía, la habitación era un infierno de gemidos y pequeños lamentos y los dos muchachos eran la dinamita que hacía explosionar todo.

Ryuuzaki empujó a Light hacia atrás de forma que este quedara apoyado contra el borde de la mesa. Le mordió; le lamió. El labio, la mandíbula; en la zona donde se unían el cuello y la oreja. Un entrecortado jadeó brotó de sus labios cuando algo húmedo y caliente se adentró en su oído, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara y que un delicioso cosquilleo se desatara entre sus piernas.

—Ahh… Dios —gimió cuando L hizo un movimiento especialmente placentero con su lengua, continuando la afanosa tarea más abajo, cerca de la nuez de adán, en un punto que hizo que el japonés se deshiciera en colores.

Tembló y L sintió aquel temblor, que solo lo incitó a lamer y succionar más fuerte por esa zona del cuello que parecía ser la debilidad de Light. Este, por su parte, no dejaba de apretar y desgarrar su espalda, a través de la tela, con desesperación. Sus cuerpos estaban en constante contacto, restregándose el uno contra el otro con desenfreno, sin pausa. Había fuego corriendo por las venas de ambos, abrasándoles las entrañas ante los ruidos que salían de la boca del otro con cada nuevo tocamiento. Era desconocido, inesperado y fantástico. Light sabía que estaba duro, pero sintió que se moría cuando una protuberancia bajo los pantalones de Ryuuzaki se frotó contra la propia. Tenía saliva por todo el cuello y el culo de Ryuuzaki entre sus manos.

Todo era una locura. Le apretó las nalgas, el tejano era rugoso. Demasiado rápido. Ryuuzaki succionó un poco más, _ahí, sí, justo ahí, en el cuello_. Demasiado caliente. Su mano se aventuró bajo la tela blanca, acariciando la piel suave y pálida del otro hombre, que suspiró de forma entrecortada al sentir el roce.

La puerta se abrió entonces, y ambos se apartaron sobresaltados ante el estrépito chasquido de una bandeja al caerse de las manos de un patidifuso Watari, que se quedó congelado cual estátua al presenciar la escena. Ryuuzaki fue el primero en apartarse y, aunque su rostro no expresaba demasiado, Light pudo decir que se sentía mortificado.

—Wa-Watari, ¿qué…?

L, el mejor detective del mundo, balbuceó.

—Disculpad la intromisión repentina —se sobrepuso el anciano, agachándose para recoger la bandeja y los restos de las dos tazas de cerámica que se habían caído con ella—. En un momento limpiaré este desastre.

Había todo un charco de lo que parecía café a los pies de un estoico Watari. Light tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por acompasar la respiración y por controlar el fuerte bamboleo de su corazón. Watari les había visto. Enrollándose. _Me he enrollado con Ryuuzaki,_ tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para asimilar la idea y, cuando lo hizo, tuvo que admitirse que no era tan horrible. Se mordió el labio mientras observaba a Watari limpiar el suelo con un pañuelo que había extraído de uno de los bolsillos de su americana negra. El hombre aparentaba total tranquilidad, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada en particular. Sin embargo, Light había sido capaz de apreciar el modo en el que sus ojos se habían agrandado con estupefacción, un segundo, antes de ocultarse tras el comedimiento de una impecable profesionalidad.

A su lado, Ryuuzaki se mordisqueaba el dedo pulgar esperando por que Watari terminara de limpiar el charco de café. La otra mano, la que estaba ligada a la de Light, la había hundido en el bolsillo. Alguien que no lo conociera hubiera dicho que su rostro era un mural falto de emoción, pero Light era capaz de discernir la nerviosa expectativa en las pupilas negras. Pupilas que se giraron hacia él un momento.

Se miraron. Un segundo eterno. Desviaron la vista a la vez. La cara y el cuello de Light ardían con una extraña vergüenza que nunca antes había experimentado. Watari se irguió en ese momento, arrugó el pañuelo mojado y lo cerró en su palma antes de dirigirse al detective.

—Ha llegado la notificación que estábamos esperando.

Solo fue una frase y, al parecer, fue todo lo que Ryuuzaki necesitó para recomponerse por completo de la embarazosa situación. Intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Watari que espoleó la curiosidad del japonés. Entonces, Ryuuzaki volteó hacia él.

Pareció carraspear un instante, empero cuando habló sonó tan apático como de costumbre.

—Light, tengo un importante y urgente asunto que atender con Watari, ¿sería un problema que te quedases en una de las celdas por un rato? No llevará mucho tiempo, pero no puedo dejarte sin vigilancia y todos los demás se han ido ya a sus casas.

—¿A una celda? —murmuró, perplejo. Ningún motivo nunca había hecho que Ryuuzaki se quitara las esposas y lo dejara aparte, por lo que aquello debía ser algo que Light realmente no podía escuchar. _La moneda_ , recordó, _tiene que tratarse de la moneda que Watari le entregó a Ryuuzaki el otro día, él estuvo muy sorprendido y taciturno al recibirla_ —. Por supuesto. —Lanzó una rauda mirada sesgada al anciano—. Por supuesto, no hay problema.

—Gracias, Light.

Meditabundo, observó como el detective se rascaba una pierna con el pie descalzo, su mirada esquiva y las ropas holgadas que vestía le hacían parecer un adolescente. Aquella madrugada en la sala del piano, se había prometido no presionar al otro hombre con el tema de la moneda, pero la tarea se volvía más complicada cada vez que aparecía un nuevo y jugoso dato que anotar a sus cavilaciones. Dio un último vistazo hacia el pecho de Ryuuzaki, donde la moneda colgaba de una fina cadena tras la tela del _jersey_ , oculta de la vista de curiosos, su significado también oculto.

Watari hizo una reverencia y ambos lo siguieron en silencio hasta la zona de celdas. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo sin mirarse unos a otros hasta detenerse en una de las últimas, donde el anciano extrajo una llave gruesa y metálica de sus bolsillos —a veces Light se preguntaba donde exactamente guardaba todo lo que iba a necesitar— y la hundió en el cerrojo, que se abrió con un _click_. Observó como Ryuuzaki se deshacía de la esposa en su muñeca y la cerraba entorno a la suya. En unos instantes estuvo tras los crueles barrotes de la celda, más lejos de Ryuuzaki de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Se miraron un momento en silencio.

—Si necesitas algo solo tienes que pulsar el interruptor rojo de la pared.

Asintió. Ya lo sabía.

—Entonces, hasta luego, Light —vaciló, pareció que iba a agregar algo más pero terminó por no hacerlo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el corredor.

Watari le había dedicado un suave cabeceo de despedida y una extraña mirada antes de irse. Light juraba que había discernido la suspicacia en aquella mirada, y podía decir que el hombre no le tenía en muy alta estima y que no le había gustado lo que había visto. No le preocupaba, sin embargo, que el anciano fuera a decir algo de lo que había presenciado a nadie más, que era el peor escenario que Light podía imaginar; por lo que en ese sentido se encontraba tranquilo. Aún así, había algo que le molestaba, un pequeño nudo que se había instalado en él desde que Ryuuzaki le había pedido que se quedara en la celda.

Se dejó caer en la estrecha cama y un suspiro largo y disperso brotó de sus labios. Las paredes parecían demasiado pequeñas y claustrofóbicas de nuevo, a pesar de saber que iba a salir en cuestión de horas, tal vez de minutos. Cerró los ojos, boca arriba.

En ese instante, resultaba un poco doloroso pensar en Ryuuzaki. Después de todo, ¿sería capaz de lograr que el otro confiara en él algún día? A veces creía que no.

Kira era el culpable de todo. De la desconfianza de L. Todo era gracias a Kira. Que él hubiese llegado a conocer a L. Y Light no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo los sentimientos de ambos continuarán desarrollándose y se irán volviendo más cercanos... ¿que más cosas pasarán entre ellos? ¿recuperará Light los recuerdos? ¿Qué pasa con Misa? ¿Y Watari?_

 _¡Comentadme vuestras impresiones y/o opiniones! :)_


	8. INTERLUDIO

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?_

 _Antes de que empecéis a leer he de advertiros de que esto no es un capítulo en sí, sino que es un interludio. ESTO ES UN INTERLUDIO, es decir, como un paso del capítulo seis al siete, el cual llegará en una semana más a lo sumo, por lo que en su calidad de interludio es más corto que un capítulo normal. De todas formas, espero que os guste, sed pacientes, de vez en cuando habrá algún que otro interludio de este tipo para explicar, sobretodo, aspectos del pasado de L._

 _Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis ^/^_

* * *

 **INTERLUDIO: Pesadillas de infancia y una sonrisa**

 _El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras que presagiaban tormenta. El aire en sí olía a tormenta y a electricidad, el niño de trece años acuclillado junto al roble de hojas secas podía olerlo, podía sentirlo. Se escuchaban voces alrededor, gritos y risas infantiles. Pero él no era uno de ellos. Siempre había sido diferente incluso en aquel lugar construido para gente como él._

 _Ladeó la cabeza y se metió la piruleta en la boca. Por el rabillo del ojo podía apreciar el pequeño patio y jardín del orfanato para superdotados Wammy's House, así como el edificio que se alzaba alto e imponente en medio de la ciudad de Londres. Solo había unas pocas ventanas abiertas en ese momento. En una de la planta de abajo, el niño pudo observar la sombra de unos retaquillos, Mello y Matt, peleando por una consola._

 _Lamió la piruleta con glotonería. Aquella era su casa, de alguna forma, no es que él recordara lo que era un hogar de verdad._

 _Súbitamente se abrieron las puertas dobles de la entrada de la mansión, y una niña de más o menos su edad se deslizó hacia el exterior y reparó en él casi de inmediato. Lo estaba buscando, supo. Con una sonrisa ausente, la niña de larga trenza rubia dio unos pasitos saltarines hacia el roble en el que él estaba y le observó desde arriba; las manos escondidas tras la espalda de forma juguetona._

― _Elleeee ―lo llamó en tono cantarín alargando la última letra. Luego se sentó a su lado con una floritura―. ¿Cómo está esta tarde? ¿Te cuenta el roble algún chiste gracioso?_

 _El niño la escrutó con ojos negros e impasibles._

― _No ―dijo―. Creo que está deprimido. Por el día, el día también está triste._

 _La niña se removió a su lado, y las telas de su ropa rozaron contra las de él. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, seguido de una risita. Era pequeña y ligera para su edad, de piel bronceada y ojos verdes, pesaba tan poco que parecía flotar sobre la hierba húmeda._

― _Yo creo que no puede soñar. Es como nosotros, necesita luz de luna y dulces de nieve._

 _Una diminuta sonrisa surcó las facciones del niño ante la respuesta de ella._

― _¿Beyond está en el observatorio?_

 _No era una pregunta. Él lo sabía y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

― _Alex ―dijo por toda respuesta._

 _Sus ojos verdes se habían cubierto de sombras oscuras que los hacían parecer esferas de musgo. El niño, a su lado, no se movió a excepción de la piruleta colgando de su boca, que iba balanceándose empujada por la lengua de un lado a otro. Su vista ligeramente empañada estaba clavada en el cielo. Un relámpago cubrió la cúpula celeste de un resplandor momentáneo._

― _He intentado compartir con él miel de abeja y hojas de roble ―confesó ella después de unos segundos; sonaba apenada―. Pero ya sabes que a Beyond no le gustan esas cosas, es un poco raro._

 _La niña arrugó la nariz como si no pudiera creer que existiera alguien así. Aunque tanto ella como él sabían que pocos de allí los entendían. Todos en el orfanato Wammy's House eran especiales, pero Sophie era de un especial ligeramente distinto del resto y solo Elle y el mismo Wammy podían y querían entenderla._

― _Tal vez ―dijo él en un silencioso susurro―, el roble trata de entender el corazón de Beyond en este momento._

 _Hubo un destello de sorpresa en el rostro de Sophie, un destello que pronto mudó a comprensión. Se quedaron en silencio mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos y el día iba perdiendo fuerza en favor de un ocaso torrencial. La imagen empezó a diluirse entonces de forma parecida a cuando metes una bolsa de té en el agua hirviendo, los colores se mezclan como humo hasta que todo queda sumergido en un cobre sucio. Después, nuevas imágenes fueron tomando forma, se escucharon algunas voces, conocidas, todas conocidas pero perdidas en rincones remotos de su memoria. El movimiento desbocado le provocó un vahído inestable en la boca del estómago y, conforme este fue calmándose, el remolino de imágenes también culminó, cristalizando en un conjunto de paredes de tonalidad salmón y festones dorados. Había mesas rectangulares para seis personas colocadas de un modo uniforme a lo largo de la estancia, todo pulcro y cuidado. Las risas y las voces lejanas pronto se transformaron en silencio, un silencio que apenas segundos después fue cercenado por un grito encolerizado que taladró los oídos de Elle. Cuando el griterío había comenzado, Elle estaba sentado comiéndose una tarta de fresas en una de las mesas del fondo, desde donde ahora observaba todo con rostro inexpresivo y un retortijón extraño presionándole el pecho. Sophie estaba a su lado, y un Mello de cuatro años lloraba en una esquina, con Matt consolándole. Varios niños estaban desperdigados por el comedor, casi todos con rostros angustiados o resentidos._

 _Otro niño, en el centro del comedor de la Wammy's House, chillaba arrodillado y con las manos cubriéndose las orejas. Tenía el rostro desencajado y las cuencas de los ojos abiertas de forma que parecía que estos se le iban a caer en cualquier momento. Las venas del cuello y la frente sobresaliendo como gusanos intrusos. La saliva se escurría por las comisuras de su boca dejando un rastro oscuro. Algunos de los mayores, encargados del servicio culinario, se acercaron a él tratando de tocarlo pero el niño se agitó, rabioso, como un animal enjaulado._

 _De súbito, un líquido goteaba del techo, por encima del niño. Elle vio, desde su sitio, el líquido carmesí fluyendo cada vez con más fuerza, perdiendo densidad, hasta que el niño entero fue cubierto por un charco de sangre escarlata. Los gritos y el ruido desaparecieron, solo había gente moviéndose a su alrededor. Una ansiedad fue abriéndose paso a través de su cuerpo, creciendo como una hiedra venenosa en su interior, las espinas clavándose desde dentro por su estómagos, pecho, extremidades y garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba respirando entrecortadamente y el rostro del niño que antes gritaba no tenía ojos ni nariz, solo una línea recta en el lugar de la boca que esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra. Miedo. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué era aquello? Elle tenía los ojos abiertos de puro terror, pero la imagen de aquel niño sin rostro, tan parecido a él, continuaba frente a él, enmarcado por un cuadro de sangre. Cayó hacia atrás tratando de agarrarse del brazo de Sophie pero su mano resbaló a través de la nada. Oscuridad. Sangre. Luna. El suelo lo recogió con un golpe estridente. Elle soltó un alarido. Notaba la humedad en sus ojos y el tacto sedoso de la trenza de Sophie en su mano. Pero Sophie no estaba. No había nadie._

Los lamentos entrecortados sobresaltaron a Light que se despertó medio incorporándose, alarmado y desorientado. Contempló por un momento la habitación oscura en la que había dormido los últimos meses, antes de que un nuevo gimoteo llamara su atención haciéndole voltear al otro lado de la cama, donde Ryuuzaki estaba sumido en un tumultuoso sueño.

Hubo un instante en el que el universitario se quedó paralizado, con la vista fija en su compañero, demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de ver a Ryuuzaki dormir como para reaccionar. Empero solo fue un segundo que se esfumó en cuanto el hombre de pelo negro se revolvió de nuevo bajo las sábanas en una nube de sudor.

―Shh… Ryuuzaki ―llamó golpeándole suavemente con los dedos en la curva del hombro―. Ryuuzaki, despierta, es una pesadilla. Ryuuzaki.

Las respiraciones eran como estacadas en decrecimiento, irregulares y quebradizas. Light alargó el brazo por encima del otro hombre para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche; una luz amarilla cegó en primera instancia sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad y todavía no lo suficientemente despiertos.

―Ryuuzaki ―probó de nuevo tras parpadear―. Eh, vamos, despierta.

Pero su voz no parecía llegar al joven detective, que se revolvía entre mares de sudor, cabeceando reiteradas negativas, como si fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba sucediendo en su mundo onírico no pudiera aceptarlo. La cascada de luz que caía desde la lámpara sobre su rostro creaba relieves de sombras bajo la nariz y los ojos, en las hendiduras de los pómulos y la curva del cuello, el amarillo de la iluminación superponiéndose a su tono de piel blanquecina le daban un aspecto enfermizo. Tenía el pelo negro empapado en sudor, que se le pegaba a la frente y a los contornos de la cara, una cara cuya expresión acongojada y pavorosa maravilló e inquietó a Light a partes iguales por lo inaudito y singular de su especie. Aquel era Ryuuzaki con expresiones tan humanas y extrañas en él, que hacían dudar al propio Light de no ser él el que estaba soñando.

Pero el detective continuaba descompuesto tras sus párpados cerrados. Un nuevo gemido angustiado, ronco y trémulo escapó de sus labios finos y demasiado blancos en ese momento. Light reaccionó sacudiéndole por el hombro. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuán tenso estaba el cuerpo de Ryuuzaki, como si todos sus músculos estuvieran sosteniendo toneladas de peso.

―¡Ryuuzaki, eh!

―No… No…

Se agitó en sueños.

―¡Despierta, maldita sea! ―gritó; su puño cobró vida y propósito cuando golpeó la mejilla de Ryuuzaki, sacudiéndole el mundo, los sueños y la luna, y este se incorporó como movido por un resorte―. E-está bien, solo era una pesadilla, Ryuuzaki ―le tranquilizó Light después de tomarse un instante para sorprenderse por su propia acción.

Le escocían los nudillos pero no le dio importancia, priorizando en cambio el estado de su compañero. Tenía los ojos negros abiertos de par en par, las pupilas dilatadas fijas en la pared de enfrente y pequeños rastros de sudor deslizándose como riachuelos hasta desaparecer tras el cuello del _jersey_. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban en pequeñas bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de recomponerse, el pecho subía y bajaba, Light lo observó en silencio, dándole su espacio por unos segundos, antes de preguntar:

―¿Estás bien?

Al escucharlo, Ryuuzaki volteó hacia él y, con la mirada más clara y centrada, se llevó una mano a la mejilla que Light había golpeado.

―Me has dado muy fuerte.

―¿Eh? L-lo siento ―balbució―. Por una vez no era mi intención, he intentado despertarte antes pero era imposible.

―Mm…

Cuando desvió la vista hacia las sábanas los mechones negros ocultaron su semblante de la visión de Light que, tras una breve vacilación, volvió a preguntar:

―¿Qué…? ¿Es por eso que nunca quieres dormir? ¿Por las pesadillas?

―Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas alguna vez ―contestó con sencillez; había recogido las piernas contra el pecho como solía hacer siempre, haciendo que las sábanas crearan una ondeante pendiente―. No debes darle demasiada importancia. Vuelve a dormir.

Light frunció el ceño y se incorporó un poco más, echándose hacia delante para tratar de vislumbrar aunque fuera un ápice de la expresión de Ryuuzaki. Este no se escondió, sino que ladeó la cabeza graciosamente y clavó sus profundos ojos en Light.

―¿Es por aquella moneda? ―se envalentonó―. ¿No me vas a decir lo que significa, verdad? Pero puedo decir que te trae recuerdos amargos de tu pasado, Ryuuzaki.

El aludido no contestó y un silencio chirriante e hijo de la noche se instaló en el cuarto. Light sentía como si la mirada de Ryuuzaki pudiera ver a través de él, desnudarle el alma y el cuerpo y poseerle de un modo complejo y especial. Un nerviosismo le fustigó de forma repentina, y fue incapaz de repeler los recuerdos de horas atrás ― _besos, desesperación, saliva, erección contra erección, la boca dulce de Ryuuzaki, más besos_ ―, antes de que Ryuuzaki le hubiera dejado tras los barrotes de hierro para ir a buscarlo una o dos horas más tarde, con mirada sombría y una imperturbable quietud. No hubo tiempo ni predisposición para tocar el tema de ellos dos y aquello extraño que les estaba sucediendo entonces, cuando llegaron dispuestos a dejar que el día concluyera y despertar en uno nuevo y más prometedor, Tampoco parecía ser ahora el momento, cuando Light sentía que las manos le cosquilleaban con el anhelo de acariciarle.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y carraspeó fuertemente. Tranquilizarse. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Ryuuzaki continuaba en silencio mirándole inmutable, como si fuera un ser solidificado; Light sentía, sin verlos, sus ojos clavados en la nuca como agujas.

―Entonces, bien, no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora si no quieres ―dijo―.

―No tengo porque decírtelo nunca, en realidad.

Por suerte, Ryuuzaki siempre sabía como exasperarle y alejar de ese modo la incomodidad.

Light lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Pero me lo dirás ―dijo con una seguridad que no sentía. Luego sonrió con sencillez―. Cuando consiga hacerte ver que puedes confiar en mí, entonces me lo dirás y no te arrepentirás.

La expresión aturdida que afloró en el rostro de Ryuuzaki al escuchar sus palabras trajo con ella una de las sensaciones más agradables y satisfactorias que había sentido en los últimos tiempos, más incluso que los besos que ya había aceptado que no le disgustaban. Su sonrisa se amplió y el cabello castaño se balanceó como hojas en el viento cuando dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado.

―Supongo que no vas a seguir durmiendo ―dijo mirando su reloj―. Yo aprovecharé estas últimas horas de sueño si no te importa.

―Claro, Light ―contestó el otro escuetamente.

Light le sonrió una última vez antes de acostarse cuan largo era y darle la espalda, cobijándose cálidamente hasta que la sábana y la colcha le cubrieron casi hasta el cuello. Ryuuzaki lo contempló pensativo por un rato, perdido y con un ritmo constante bajo su pecho. El suspiro que emitió un rato después fue inaudible.

―Ryuuzaki.

O al menos eso había creído.

―¿Sí, Light?

―Esa pesadilla… no tenía nada que ver con yo siendo Kira, ¿verdad?

Se frotó las huesudas rodillas. No contestó de inmediato.

―No, Light ―respondió, al fin, en un suave murmullo―. No era nada de eso.

―Vale. ―Light asintió sin alzar la cabeza de la almohada, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a mirarlo―. Vale, está bien.

Luego de aquello, no sucedió nada que fuera digno de mención. Nada además de las cavilaciones confusas y, sí, un poco perdidas de L, que se mantuvo despierto el resto de la noche con mucho que pensar y poco tiempo que dedicar a ello. Los recuerdos de la pesadilla lo acompañaron durante el pasar de los minutos, de las horas, mientras el cielo exterior iba mudando de colores, tiñéndose con suaves pinceladas que fueron desde el intenso arrebol del amanecer hasta un azul limpio salpicado por nubes. Pero aquellos recuerdos sangrientos no fueron su único acompañante, también lo fue la sonrisa brillante de Light. Aquella que le había dedicado y que, por un momento, le había roto todas sus defensas. Pensó en Watari también, quien no le había mencionado nada acerca de lo que había visto durante el rato que dejaron al japonés en la celda y estuvieron tratando el tema de Sophie. Pensó en Kira. Pensó en Beyond, en Sophie y en Alex. Pensó en Light, sobretodo en él. Y si en algún momento de la noche se inclinó y musitó un «gracias» casi inaudible contra la oreja del otro hombre, con los labios rozándola, casi besándola, no importaba; si cuando hizo eso Light sonrió en sueños y murmuró un nombre prohibido y el corazón de L tembló en consecuencia, tampoco importaba. Ya que todo aquello, en el caso hipotético de que hubiera ocurrido, eran pequeños secretos que solo L sabía y que no iba a compartir con nadie; porque el valor de los secretos reside en el hecho de que son desconocidos para los demás, como el tesoro escondido de un mapa olvidado.

* * *

 _Aquí acaba por ahora, lo sé, cortito, pero pronto tendréis el siguiente capítulo que si será largoooo como de costumbre._

 _¿Qué os han parecido los pequeños retazos del pasado de L? ¡Gracias a todos por leer! :)_


	9. VII Funeral I

_Buenos días, siento el retraso y, aún así, realmente me falta una escena para terminar este capítulo 7 que se llama "Funeral", no se asusten chic s... JA. La cosa es que como me estaba quedando muuuy largo y ya se me ha pasado el tiempo en el que dije que publicaría, decidí publicarlo en dos partes. Así que aquí tenéis la primera, la siguiente la publicaré el lunes o el martes de la semana que viene._

 _¡Espero que la drisfrutéis y gracias por vuestros preciados comentarios!_

* * *

 **VII. Funeral**

 **Parte I**

Matsuda cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal del edificio donde se alojaban, dejando atrás el frío polar que cristalizaba todo en el exterior. La puerta de cristal hizo un sonido chirriante al cerrarse, y algunos copos de nieve efímera se deslizaron por la rendija de la puerta justo antes del clic final. Había estado nevando desde que se había despertado aquella mañana, tal vez desde antes. El manto celeste estaba cubierto por una amalgama de iluminación anémica propia del invierno en Japón y por un espesor de nubes tan blancas que parecían ser la misma sustancia de la nieve, disolviéndose en pequeños copos translúcidos que caían emblanqueciendo mínimamente la ciudad. En otras zonas de Japón, como Kyoto o los pueblos del oeste y norte del archipiélago, las nevadas formaban compactas bases de nieve sobre las aceras y carreteras, pincelando los coches y revistiendo los árboles desnudos y los tejados; pero en Tokyo la nieve no calaba, y aquella vez no fue diferente.

Se sacudió los gránulos invernales de encima, tanto de las hombreras de su abrigo como de los pantalones azul marino y los zapatos negros, y estos se volvieron agua sucia al planear hasta la moqueta que ocupaba la inmediata entrada al vestíbulo. El chico maldijo su suerte, realmente era un mal día para haber tenido que aparcar tan lejos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, quitándose los últimos copos de nieve y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Pegó un grito poco masculino y salió disparado hacia el ascensor justo cuando una segunda persona se deslizaba por la puerta principal, expulsando un vaho gélido por la boca a cada respiración.

―¡Jefe! ¡Rápido! ―gritó Matsuda cuando lo vio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en ese momento, el característico ruido mecánico reverberó en el silencioso vestíbulo. Deslizó una de sus piernas en el pequeño sensor del elevador para darle tiempo a Soichiro a que llegara. Luego él también entró y pulsó el botón del piso en el que se alojaban para la investigación en un gesto mecánico.

Le lanzó una mirada preocupada al hombre a su lado, apoyado contra el revestimiento metálico del ascensor, con los ojos cerrados y amplias y arrítmicas bocanadas de aire.

―Ve cómo tendría que haberlo ido a buscar ―dijo, al final.

Soichiro sacudió la cabeza y entreabrió los párpados.

―Si llego a saber cómo iba a estar el día no me hubiera negado. El transporte público es una basura.

―¿Se ha retrasado, verdad? Cada vez que nieva pasa lo mismo ―asintió el chico con matiz quejumbroso. El ascensor se detuvo al llegar a la planta y, mientras caminaban sobre el rellano hasta la sala de ordenadores, Matsuda añadió―: Tengo que mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, si llego con el jefe nadie me puede culpar de llegar tarde.

―Ya no soy tu jefe, Matsuda ―replicó.

―¡Bueno, bueno! Uno ya no sabe cómo están las cosas después de lo de ayer. Ryuuzaki dejó todo a su cargo, al fin y al cabo.

―Espero poder solucionar ese asunto hoy ―suspiró deteniéndose junto a la puerta de la sala, con la mano en el interruptor que la abría―. Todos somos conscientes de que, si bien sus métodos no son del todo ortodoxos, es el único capaz de solventar el caso Kira, esa debe ser nuestra máxima prioridad. Además, es más fácil intervenir y suavizar sus maneras desde dentro que dejándolo actuar por su cuenta.

Matsuda abrió los brazos, las palmas hacia arriba.

―Pues tampoco es que le influenciemos mucho, jefe, qué quiere que le diga.

Una pequeña arruga se instaló en el entrecejo de Soichiro, que cabeceó suavemente pero no emitió contestación. Matsuda no supo cómo interpretarlo y, confuso, se preguntó qué era aquello que su jefe tenía en mente y él no entendía. Entonces, de pronto, alguien debió de activar el mecanismo de apertura desde dentro de la sala, porque las puertas se partieron por la mitad y se deslizaron hacia los lados recordándole a Matsuda, por un segundo, a uno de esos pasajes secretos que tanto veía en sus películas favoritas. Aunque normalmente dichos pasajes guardan abundantes riquezas u objetos únicos en su especie, en su realidad las puertas solo dieron paso a un extravagante Ryuuzaki, con las manos en los bolsillos y la figura encorvada.

―¡Anda, mira qué casualidad! ―exclamó―. Si están aquí. Estaban jugando al escondite.

Un poco detrás de él, a la derecha, se encontraba Light que miró a su padre con curiosidad antes de preguntarle si el temporal era tan malo como pintaba desde ahí dentro. Más allá se encontraban Aizawa y Mogi, los dos en pie, encarados a Ryuuzaki como si hubieran estado en la labor de detenerle. El detective daba la sensación de estar a un instante de irse con Light a una de las plantas superiores donde se debían haber instalado la tarde anterior en consecuencia de la rabieta del primero.

―Justo estábamos por irnos arriba ―murmuró por lo bajo, confirmando lo que Matsuda ya había adivinado.

―Ryuuzaki… ―medio amonestó Light con claros signos de exasperación. Por su tono y las expresiones del resto resultaba evidente que habían estado un buen rato dicutiendo en bucle acerca de aquello.

Ryuuzaki elevó un dedo y habló con los ojos vueltos hacia el techo de un modo desinteresado.

―¡Misa! ¿Cuál es el próximo movimiento? Díselo a Light, que parece que no se entera.

No fue hasta entonces que Matsuda reparó en una presencia más en la habitación, junto a una maceta, medio oculta por el cuerpo ancho y esbelto del universitario. También, se fijó, estaba Watari camuflado de manera discreta y silenciosa en una pared. Aquel hombre era como una sombra, solo lo percibías si él quería ser percibido, a Matsuda ciertamente le inquietaba un poco.

Misa se acercó contenta de poder contribuir.

―¡Por supuesto que tenemos que desarrollar el plan del Equipo DoubleL &M! Doble L, así que Light está con nosotros ―Con un balanceo coqueto se colgó del brazo del chico y, aunque este retrocedió un poco, Misa no se dio por aludida―. Está claro, ¿no?

―Oh, Misa-Misa está aquí.

―¡HOLA, MATSU! ―saludó, enérgica y vital como de costumbre. Luego hizo un gesto alzando dos dedos de la mano, índice y corazón, y añadió―: Lo siento, Matsu-Matsu, pero no os podemos dejar a Light, forma parte de nuestro equipo y tenemos que planear cosas para detener al Kira de la Yotsuba.

―¿Eh…?

―Misa ―interrumpió Light apartándose de ella con una gentileza que no estaba presente en su voz―. Esto no es un juego, tienes que dejar que…

―No, no es un juego ―intervino Ryuuzaki―. Por eso Misa tiene razón, ya la has oído. Tenemos tarea pendiente que hacer y que no puede dejarse para más tarde ―y esbozó una breve sonrisa traviesa.

―¡Así es, Light! Por una vez Misa-Misa tiene razón en lugar de Light. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Matsuda observó cómo la conversación continuaba en bucle entre esos tres con alguna que otra puntualización esporádica por parte de Aizawa. Él no era muy observador y, aún así, aquella mañana varios detalles parecieron saltar frente a él como _sakuras_ floreciendo de forma repentina. Notó los pucheros de Misa, la cual había recobrado parte del buen humor que había perdido tras la ruptura con Light, y cómo los dirigía hacia el objeto de su amor con la esperanza de poder causar algún estímulo en él. A su favor, Matsuda pensó que, de hecho, Misa lograba su objetivo; aunque tal vez la reacción que provocaba en el universitario no fuera la esperada. La expresión de Light era una amalgama de emociones y de retención de emociones también, había exasperación, fingida comprensión y, de vez en cuando, una ansiedad velada por simple curiosidad cada vez que sus ojos se desviaban hacia Ryuuzaki, quien, si bien sí estudiaba la interacción entre Light y Misa, convenientemente simulaba no hacerlo cuando los ojos de Light se clavaban en él.

Matsuda era consciente de que no destacaba por ser una persona perspicaz. Sin embargo, nada podía en ese momento hacerle obviar la intrigante dinámica que había detectado entre aquellos tres, sobre todo entre los dos genios, y que le hizo preguntarse si realmente había algo que él y los demás miembros del Cuartel General estuvieran pasando por alto.

―Esto no tiene fin ―resopló Aizawa en tono de derrota ante la última aseveración de Misa.

Matsuda parpadeó de uno a otro, desorientado por no haber estado atento a la conversación. Fue entonces cuando de forma inconsciente siguió el hilo de la mirada de Ryuuzaki hacia un Light que estaba pendiente de Misa en ese momento. En milésimas de segundo que parecieron transcurrir con la pesadez de los minutos, los ojos de Matsuda se detuvieron en el cuello de Light y repararon en una roncha que destacaba en la piel tersa del joven, justo a un lado de la nuez de adán. Se quedó sin respiración, momentáneamente sorprendido al reconocer la naturaleza de esa marca violácea; desconcertado debido a la impresión, su primer impulso fue soltar un jadeo que llamó la atención de todos.

―¿Pasa algo, Matsuda? ―preguntó Aizawa.

El aludido tenía los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par, apenas consciente de que había enarbolado el brazo y de que estaba señalando a Light con él, mientras chapurreaba toda una sarta de incoherencias. Light le devolvió la mirada completamente aturdido, de hecho, todos le miraban como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas… ¡incluso Misa! Fue esa certeza la que le hizo reaccionar, poner en orden su maraña pensamientos ―de cómo diablos había conseguido Light un chupetón de un día para otro, habiendo roto con Misa y estando prácticamente en cuarentena del mundo exterior― e inclinarlo a ofrecer una explicación acerca de su exabrupto.

Matsuda no se complicaba mucho. A pesar de que todo, las señales, las palabras, el comportamiento y el lenguaje corporal, indicaran lo contrario, supuso que los dos jóvenes se habían dado una nueva oportunidad, por lo que, sin reparar en que tal vez no era la mejor idea asumir conjeturas delante del padre de Light, habló con franqueza.

―N-no sabía que todo se había arreglado.

Light arqueó una ceja, inquisitivo. Matsuda se hizo un lío con su lengua.

―E-es decir… ¡Es una gran noticia! Todos estábamos esperando por ello en realidad, vamos, que no tienes que guardártelo de nosotros ―rio con complicidad rascándose la mejilla tímidamente―. ¡Somos compañeros después de todo!

Hubo un silencio. Matsuda notó todas las miradas puestas en él, o todas menos la de Ryuuzaki, que había entrecerrado los ojos en dirección a Light. Se preguntó si es que este ya sabía acerca de que Light había vuelto con Misa y supuso que sí, al fin y al cabo, por mucho que el detective se lo negase, el compartir todas las horas del día tenía que haberlos vuelto más cercanos por fuerza.

―Light… ¿de qué habla Matsuda? ―preguntó Soichiro.

―No tengo ni idea, papá.

―¿Qué? ―balbuceó el joven policía, medio perplejo medio divertido―. ¿Pero qué dices, Light? ¡No te hagas el tonto, puedo ver…!

Sus pretensión de hablar fue atajada cuando, súbitamente, sin previo aviso, una tela cálida que identificó como lana fue envuelta alrededor de su cuello por el extravagante detective, quien llevaba otras tantas prendas iguales entre sus manos que fue depositando alrededor de los cuellos de los allí presentes. Matsuda se preguntó de dónde diablos había sacado aquellas bufandas así, de repente.

―¿Ryuuzaki…?

―¡Pero qué frío que hace, jesús! Grandes científicos aseguran lo infructuoso y perjudicial que puede resultar reflexionar mientras se pasa frío ―exclamó tras depositar una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello de Misa, que parpadeó con confusión; seguidamente terminó de abrigar con la última de las prendas el cuello descubierto de Light, la cara del cual era todo un poema, como si de repente todos se hubieran vuelto locos ahí. Matsuda no estaba seguro de que esto fuera incorrecto viendo el extraño comportamiento de L―. Me temo que nuestro Matsuda también ha pasado frío fuera, ¿que os parece si nos ponemos manos a la obra? Misa, te avisaremos cuando sea necesario.

―¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

―Watari, por favor, acompáñala arriba ―murmuró con voz indiferente―, que se acomode. En cuanto a los demás ―añadió sin pausa ni tregua― podemos discutir la manera de sobrellevar el caso Kira. Puedo notar en usted, Sr. Yagami, que tiene algo que decirme, por lo que podemos… reevaluar la situación siempre y cuando no me den muchos dolores de cabeza. Me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera ―finalizó en un suspiro desganado.

La atmósfera de la habitación se enrareció por unos segundos. Todos eran la mismísima encarnación del desconcierto. Todos excepto Misa, que soltaba berridos y quejas mientras era escoltada por Watari fuera de la sala, de vuelta a su planta superior. A pesar de lo inaudito del repentino cambio de opinión del detective y del consiguiente desbarajuste que dicha actitud caprichosa causaba en el resto de personas, Soichiro no tardó en reaccionar, aceptando el ofrecimiento como una oportunidad para hacer que sus distintas ideologías trabajaran juntas en el propósito en común de atrapar a Kira.

Un resoplido escapó de la boca del universitario, que se llevó la mano a la profunda arruga que se había instalado en su entrecejo. El detective estaba unos pasos separado de él, lo que causó que la cadena que los unía se tensara con el gesto de Light.

―No tires de mi, Light. Puedes pedirme que vaya ―bromeó, o eso le pareció a Matsuda, uno nunca podía estar seguro con aquel hombre.

El aludido le ignoró y Ryuuzaki centró su atención en el resto.

―Lo primero es lo primero. Infiltración de Misa en la Yotsuba, será nuestra principal fuente de información junto a nuestro falso Erald Coil. ¿Alguna objeción? ―Todos, incluso Light, guardaron silencio en aquella ocasión―. ¡Perfecto!

La subsiguiente media hora se materializó en un ir y venir de ideas que completaron el plan de L para obtener información clara y válida que les permitiese detener a Kira y, al mismo tiempo, dilucidar el misterio que envolvía a sus métodos homicidas. Por supuesto, la conformidad inicial de los ex-policías, producto del alivio por haber logrado convencer a Ryuuzaki de hacerlo juntos, no duró eternamente, especialmente para Light, quién continuó insistiendo en cuán peligroso lugar ponía esa misión a Misa.

―Sabes que no tiene muchas luces, Ryuuzaki.

―Light ―amonestó Soichiro, sorprendido ante la insensibilidad de su hijo, pero este le quitó importancia con una sacudida de brazo.

―No es por menospreciarla, papá, pero no estamos jugando y hay que ser realistas. Misa no es policía ni nunca ha hecho nada parecido, la única razón por la que está involucrada en esto es por un… ―pareció tragarse las palabras, meditabundo. Luego continuó con resolución―. En cualquier caso, básicamente podríamos decir que yo soy la razón por la que quiere colaborar en esto, y no estoy dispuesto a cargar con esa responsabilidad.

―Ya, en eso tienes razón ―concedió Aizawa con seriedad.

Ryuuzaki se había tirado sobre su silla de ruedas en algún momento y acuclillado minutos después. En ese mismo instante se dedicaba a mirar el techo con aburrimiento mientras jugueteaba con una piruleta que se acababa de meter en la boca. Matsuda se removió nervioso en el sofá justo antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia el hijo de su jefe, lo había estado observando durante la última media hora y, para ser sinceros, ya no estaba tan seguro de que su primera hipótesis acerca de su reconciliación con la modelo fuera tan acertada como había creído. Light actuaba como siempre, sin el más mínimo interés hacia la joven, lo cual dejaba a Matsuda todo apenado por la chica y, a la vez, intrigado por lo que estaba seguro que había visto. Light tenía un chupetón en el cuello y no se lo podía haber hecho él mismo.

―Entonces, ¿el plan es tentar a la Yotsuba haciéndoles creer que Misa puede saber la verdadera identidad de L, verdad? ―escuchó que preguntaba Soichiro.

―En efecto, la tarea de Misa es ganarse la confianza del que sea Kira, lo suficiente como para que así este le revele su arma homicida.

La contestación de Ryuuzaki tuvo la calidad del vapor en la mente distante de Matsuda; demasiado ocupado en detener el espiral de pensamientos e ideas que había empezado a rotar tras sus párpados como si fuera el tiovivo de una feria ambulante, era incapaz de ahondar en el significado de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo a su alrededor. Trataba de entender, no las palabras de sus compañeros, no el plan de infiltración de Misa, sino el sentido de su pequeño descubrimiento y cómo esto encajaba con el comportamiento distante de Light hacia Misa. Era como si tuviera un bombo en la cabeza, fragoroso e impaciente, que buscaba establecer un patrón cuya explicación le hiciera estar conforme y satisfecho. Fue mirando a Ryuuzaki cuando la bombilla se encendió en su interior y le hizo soltar un inevitable juramento que resonó entre las metálicas paredes de la estancia.

―Matsuda, ¿se puede saber que te pasa hoy? ―inquirió Aizawa, nada sorprendido para entonces.

Light estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la superficie de la hilera de escritorios, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, una expresión relajada surcaba sus facciones.

―Le debe haber sentado mal el desayuno ―intervino.

Normalmente, Matsuda se habría quejado y reído a continuación, haciendo gala de su optimismo y buen humor, pero en esa ocasión su respuesta no tuvo nada que ver con su comportamiento corriente.

―¡Light…! ―dijo― ¡... entonces no ha sido Misa!

El aludido frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué es lo que no ha sido Misa?

―P-pues… eh… yo pensaba…

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Soichiro a la vez que le instaba a hablar.

―Matsuda, por favor.

Un sudor frío empezó a deslizarse por su espina dorsal como una lamida gélida. Notaba las miradas de todos fijas en él, sondeándole, especialmente la de Light; y él empezaba a sentirse inseguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea poner de relieve el hecho de que Light tenía un chupetón. Ahí. Frente a su padre. Sin tener una novia oficial.

Le dirigió un raudo vistazo a Ryuuzaki, que era el único que estaba consagrado a la tarea de comerse su piruleta en lugar de prestarle la más mínima atención. No contó con que Light iba a apreciar ese gesto ínfimo y también volteara a ver al detective.

―Ryuuzaki, tengo la impresión de que tienes una idea de lo que está hablando Matsuda ―dijo suspicaz―. ¿Me equivoco?

Se escuchó un sonoro " _plop_ " cuando el hombre de piel pálida y pelo de espantapájaro se sacó la piruleta de la boca, la cual quedó ahora teñida de carmín debido a la chuchería.

―No, Light, como siempre no te equivocas.

―¿Entonces? Ya que Matsuda parece incapacitado para esclarecer el asunto, creo que lo más sabio es que lo hagas tú en su lugar y así pasemos a cosas más importantes.

El joven policía fue a contestar pero se mordió la lengua.

―Mm… claro, sí, tienes razón, Light.

Hubo un momento de pausa. Light enarcó una ceja con aparente fastidio, sus ojos fijos en el detective con un extraña intensidad cuya naturaleza Matsuda no supo identificar. Recordó lo que había hablado con el jefe en el coche la noche anterior. « _Al mirarlos a veces me da la impresión de que algo ha cambiado entre ellos_ » había declarado Soichiro, y aunque en ese momento Matsuda no pudo contribuir demasiado a esa opinión, viéndolos ahora resultaba inevitable darle vueltas a tal aseveración, porque había algo, _algo,_ en la mirada de Light, ciertamente distinto. « _Como si se hicieran daño el uno al otro a propósito_ », recordó de nuevo. Era todo tan curioso, muy curioso.

Vio cómo la mirada de Ryuuzaki pasaba de unos a otros.

―Pues bien ―declaró dejándose caer hacia atrás en el asiento―. Imagino que todo tiene su origen en lo que tiene Light en el cuello.

―¿Qué tiene mi hijo en el cuello?

Los ojos de Light parpadearon un instante con comprensión y luego su rostro se había vuelto del color de la grana. Matsuda se removió incómodo. Los demás ―Mogi, Aizawa y el padre de Light― viraron sus miradas curiosas de Light a Ryuuzaki y viceversa. Soichiro Yagami fue el primero en palidecer, seguido de los otros dos. Matsuda vio como los ojos del hombre de mediana edad descendían hacia la bufanda grisácea que Ryuuzaki le había puesto con anterioridad, entendiendo por fin. Cuando alzó la vista su rostro lucía extremadamente cansado.

―Entiendo porque has callado a Matsuda antes, Ryuuzaki. Ha sido un movimiento inteligente. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es un berrinche de Misa que complique todo aún más.

Aizawa, que se había quedado con la boca abierta tal cual pez, terció:

―¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué se iba a sorprender Misa? Es la única que ha podido… ―su voz murió sin acabar la última frase, dirigida al propio Light.

El universitario parecía haberse recuperado parcialmente de la sorpresa, el candente rubor que le había encendido la cara en un primer momento habiéndose dispersado con asombrosa prontitud. No obstante, continuaba con las pupilas dilatadas mientras daba repetitivos golpecitos nerviosos con los dedos contra la superficie de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, un claro vestigio de su turbación.

La mirada que Soichiro le estaba dirigiendo a su hijo hablaba por sí sola, no era una mirada de enfado ni de reproche, pero sí de una pequeña decepción e incredulidad. Matsuda no podía entender de qué podía estar decepcionado el padre de Light porque el chico hubiera salido a divertirse un poco, ¡era normal! Y, aunque extraño en su situación actual, completamente comprensible en la opinión de Matsuda.

Light le aguantó la mirada a su padre hasta que finalmente este último dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. El hombre habló entonces:

―Salir así, como un cualquiera a emborracharte en busca de chicas… No pienses que no puedo entenderlo, Light, pero no me había esperado esto de ti.

―No voy a negar lo evidente ―dijo con un leve deje socarrón―, pero no hace falta que saques las cosas de quicio, papá. No estoy desesperado por una mujer, ni tampoco por mantener relaciones con una, solo fue un poco de diversión para destensarnos. Tened en cuenta que vosotros mantenéis vuestra vida intacta cuando salís de trabajar, excepto por que yo no estoy en casa en tu caso, papá. Pero para mí no hay descanso del caso Kira ―cerró los ojos; había fruncido el ceño y los labios en una mueca sufrida, Matsuda pudo ver entonces más que nunca lo mal que Light lo estaba pasando al estar encerrado con Ryuuzaki tanto tiempo, prácticamente sin salir ni tener contacto con nadie más―. Normalmente no quiero preocuparte, por eso lo guardo para mi pero no es fácil. De hecho, es bastante duro.

Un ramalazo de empatía hacia el universitario acometió a Matsuda.

―No hace falta que sobreactues, Light ―murmuró Ryuuzaki con apatía, había entornado los ojos en una expresión lánguida

―¡Pero qué insensible eres Ryuuzaki! ―acusó Matsuda.

El escepticismo en el rostro níveo de L se acentuó cuando murmuró un nada convincente: «sí… será eso». Light le dirigió una mirada sesgada, pero el detective no se la devolvió. De todas formas, la semilla ya había sido plantada con las palabras del joven japonés y se pudo apreciar un ligero cambio en el semblante severo de Soichiro, ahora un tanto reblandecido; aún así sus siguientes palabras fueron inevitables de la misma forma que es inevitable que un progenitor grite a su hijo pequeño cuando este ha estado a punto de pasar el semáforo en rojo y le da hado un susto de muerte, aún si lo único que en realidad quiere es recogerlo entre sus brazos y asegurarse de que está bien.

―Tal vez podrías haberle dado un oportunidad más a Misa.

―No me gusta Misa, papá, y nunca lo hará.

El hombre suspiró con cansancio y se frotó la frente.

―Lo sé, hijo, tampoco creas que me agrada especialmente para ti. Es solo que… no me gustaría que esta actitud se convirtiera en una costumbre, especialmente durante el transcurso del caso.

Light negó con la cabeza.

―Mi prioridad es el caso Kira. Después, mis estudios. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Se extendió un espacio de silencio después de que el chico hablara, tras el cual Soichiro pareció suficientemente convencido por las palabras de su hijo.

―Está bien ―concedió.

―Pero hay algo que no comprendo ―intervino Aizawa desde el sofá, hablando por primera vez―. ¿Cómo…?―carraspeó―. Ya sabéis, según la forma de pensar de Ryuuzaki hasta ahora, se me hace raro que se separara de Light para que este tuviera un poco de diversión, ¿no sería eso cómo darle una oportunidad a Kira? Por supuesto, yo no creo que seas Kira, Light ―añadió apresurado hacia el chico. Luego se giró hacia el excéntrico detective con el entrecejo fruncido―, solo digo que es inusual dicho descuido tratándose de ti, Ryuuzaki.

El aludido no dijo nada. Sus grandes ojos negros e insondables estaban fijos en el suelo; agitó los dedos de los pies de forma descoordinada y mordisqueó el último pedazo de piruleta, que se partió con un crujido antes de ser engullido. Matsuda lo vio relamerse los labios con parsimonia así como la mirada que Aizawa y Soichiro intercambiaron justo antes de que este último cabeceara suavemente con la cabeza en negación.

Por fin, Ryuuzaki habló:

―En realidad, no le dejé solo en ningún momento.

Un silencio desolador se hizo dueño de la atmósfera.

Light se había ausentado un segundo del hilo de la conversación, atraída su atención por las imágenes que se desplegaban en su monitor y que formaban un gráfico de los recientes asesinatos causados por Kira. Había algo que le molestaba acerca de cuán evidentemente opuesto era el patrón de muertes seguido por el nuevo Kira en comparación con el viejo. Este era un ser ambicioso y egoísta que solo miraba por el incremento de su poder, mientras que el Kira genuino se limitaba a asesinar a gente que había cometido crímenes, dejando fuera de su juicio a los que habían matado en defensa propia, por error o a los acusados cuyos casos carecían de las pruebas suficientes para atestiguar su culpabilidad. Era alarmante cuán parecidas eran sus formas de pensar. De él y del Kira genuino.

Pero en realidad solo una parte de Light le daba vueltas a esa hallada inquietud, el resto de su consciencia se dividía entre una impaciencia por estar a solas con Ryuuzaki, para así desarrollar y comprobar qué era todo aquello que les estaba sucediendo, y la pequeña molestia al saber que Ryuuzaki le había dejado una marca, una molestia sazonada con las dosis medidas de espanto ocasionado por la alerta momentánea que habían despertado en los demás. No iba a admitir que le había dolido el rostro de decepción de su padre porque, en cualquier caso, era preferible que imaginaran cualquier cosa antes que la verdad. Por suerte, la verdad era demasiado surrealista como para que la adivinaran. El hecho de que le siguiese dando vueltas al tema de la moneda no ayudaba.

Por todo esto, Light se había medio ausentado un segundo de la conversación solo para darse de bruces con la malintencionada frase de Ryuuzaki.

«En realidad, no le dejé solo en ningún momento.». Se había instalado un aura de estupefacción multitudinaria en la sala. La expresión de su padre era especialmente patidifusa y, si no fuera su padre y él el perjudicado, probablemente se habría cachondeado por dentro. « _Maldito Ryuuzaki, será cabrón._ » pensó, fastidiado, porque lo peor era que lo había hecho adrede para complicarle la situación, del mismo modo que, de forma totalmente intencionada, había empleado aquel sutil tono sugerente para pronunciar aquellas palabras. A Light no se le había pasado por alto el deje provocativo. A sus hormonas tampoco.

El resto del día fue poco más que rutinario. Claro, después de que Light se viera en la obligación de aclarar que nada extremo sucedió aquella noche con la "chica" en cuestión, por lo que Ryuuzaki no era un _voyeur_ que se hubiera quedado observando toda la _función._

―Solo fueron un par de besos y ya está ―había dicho Light, y no se habló más del tema.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Aquella noche Soichiro Yagami había llegado a su hogar con los hombros más cargados que de costumbre. Se había quitado el abrigo y los zapatos en el pequeño recibidor y se había dirigido hacia la cocina, donde su mujer y su hija lo esperaban ya con la cena preparada y caliente sobre la mesa. Se había desplomado sobre la silla de madera con el nudo que había cargado a lo largo del día un tanto disipado por la calidez del hogar. Había deseado, en la intimidad de los pensamientos, que su hijo pudiera disfrutar de su familia también.

Había cenado en silencio, escuchando el rumor de la televisión y la animada charla de su hija acerca del instituto y de sus amigos. Su mente parecía demasiado activa aquella noche, incapaz de dejar pasar todo lo referente a su hijo que había acontecido en los últimos días. Se terminó la sopa de miso con un ruidoso sorbido que trataba de ser un punto y final al oleaje de pensamientos que lo estaba abatiendo. Nada había pasado ni pasaba con su hijo. Lo sabía; y porque lo sabía era consciente de que su preocupación era infundada, poco más que una sensación, una intuición.

El problema era que no solía fallarle la intuición. No por nada había sido el jefe de la policía japonesa.

Terminó con la cena, insípida en su paladar repleto de energías negativas, con un rictus de congoja oscureciendo las facciones de su rostro. Su hija estaba hablando del período Edo en Japón, temario que debían estar estudiando en el colegio, mientras Sachiko, su mujer, la escuchaba a media faena de preparar los tés. No fue hasta que la pequeña taza de cerámica fue depositada frente a él, que barajó la idea de decirle a su mujer acerca de la salida de Light y de todo lo que envolvía a esa situación. Sin embargo, finalmente decidió que no era apropiado ni necesario comentar ese hecho. La juventud de hoy en día tenía una mentalidad diferente, notablemente más abierta e influenciada por otro tipo de valores que no tenían nada que ver con los que se habían criado él y su mujer; aunque le disgustara ligeramente, Light no había hecho nada malo. ¿Y en cuanto a su extraño comportamiento? Soichiro nunca había sido un padre especialmente cercano a su hijo, los hombres no hablaban de sus inquietudes entre ellos. Al menos, Soichiro no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo ni tampoco había tenido un progenitor que le hubiese servido de ejemplo; pero los tiempos cambiaban y él, como padre, necesitaba saber que Light se encontraba bien, asegurarse de que toda aquella situación ―ser tratado de asesino, la insensibilización de Ryuuzaki al acusarlo, el hecho mismo de estar "arrestado" de alguna forma, lejos de todo lo que significa una vida normal― no le estaba haciendo un terrible daño psicológico. Soichiro trataría de hablar de ello con su hijo primero, antes de hacer un movimiento equivocado que preocupara a su mujer inútilmente. Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas producto del abatimiento, del trastorno inevitable que toda aquella etapa de sus vidas estaba ocasionando en él, como cabeza de familia y principal responsable de la felicidad de esta; probablemente solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pues su hijo era fuerte, más fuerte que el propio Soichiro y, a rasgos generales, no parecía especialmente afectado.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, diciendo que estaba cansado y que se iría a acostar, sonrió un poco en dirección a la mirada entre preocupada y curiosa de Sachiko. Luego, mientras se estaba lavando los dientes en un ritual nocturno, se encontró perdido en los ojos oscuros de su propio reflejo. De nuevo, la misma pregunta que se había estado preguntando de forma reiterada en los últimos días afloró, casi materializándose las letras en el espejo rectangular que coronaba el lavamanos. « _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hijo y Ryuuzaki se hieren adrede cuando al hacerlo parecen estarse dañando a ellos mismos?_ ».

Sacudió la cabeza y escupió la pasta de dientes con sabor a menta sobre la superficie de cerámica de color blanco roto. El agua del grifo se llevó los restos por el desagüe y Soichiro salió del aseo apagando la luz tras él.

Seguramente eran imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

 _... En la segunda parte sabremos acerca del acontecimiento que da nombre a este capítulo XD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Light ya ha cambiado de actitud respecto a lo que siente y Ryuuzaki... bueno, no está en una posición sencilla al creer firmemente que Light es Kira._

 _PD: Me gustaría saber qué opináis de los originales yaoi, así como del fandom de Harry Potter. Tengo una historia original yaoi y estoy dándole forma a un fic de Harry Potter así que me gustaría saber si os interesaría :)_

 _¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo al leer y comentar!_


	10. VII Funeral II

_¡Buenos días, gente! Primero de todo muchas gracias por todas vuestras palabras de apoyo. Tal y como os dije publico la segunda parte del capítulo "Funeral". Poco a poco la historia va tomando forma y cada vez sé más a donde quiero llegar :)_

 _Cualquier cosa que no os convenza, o que al contrario os guste mucho, decídmela! Me gusta saber vuestras opiniones, siempre y cuando no sea si L o Light serán seme o uke XDDDD Me he encontrado esa petición a veces, y la respuesta es: ni uke ni seme, ni suke, son personas teniendo sexo, ni pasivos ni activos, ya veremos cómo va._

 _Sin más dilación, capítulo 7 parte 2:_

* * *

 **VII. Funeral**

 **Parte II**

En ese mismo momento en un lugar distinto, los dos jóvenes genios del Cuartel General de Investigaciones terminaban con su cena en un pequeño comedor adyacente a la cocina en la que solían desayunar. Watari les había dejado la comida preparada hacía un rato, Light a penas lo había visto un par de segundos, el tiempo que el anciano había tardado en servir a Ryuuzaki. Pero así era mejor, porque no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo en su presencia. No olvidaba la mirada afilada que le había dirigido la noche anterior, antes de alejarse de la celda en la que le habían encerrado.

Subieron a la habitación en un silencio un tanto redundante para su gusto. Ambos habían actuado con una decente normalidad durante la jornada laboral pues, durante su corta estadía en la celda la noche anterior, Light había tenido tiempo para asimilar tanto lo sucedido como sus propios sentimientos, por lo que, al menos delante de todo el mundo, no había supuesto ningún problema ser discreto ―dejando a otro nivel la bochornosa conversación sobre el chupetón delante de su padre―. No obstante, en los pequeños instantes en los que se habían quedado a solas Light había notado cómo el aire se cargaba de electricidad y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa electricidad creándole un creciente mariposeo en la boca del estómago. Lo máximo que habían hablado en su intimidad había sido algún que otro comentario sin la más mínima relevancia y el molesto «Ya te vale» que Light le había mascullado a Ryuuzaki en un momento que este necesitó ir al baño.

―No creo que fuera necesario decir lo que has dicho ―había reprochado Light de espaldas a él.

―¿Eso crees, Light? No suelo hacer cosas innecesarias.

―Claro, porque para ti es necesario tocarme las narices. No quiero ni pensar lo que puede haberse imaginado mi padre cuando has insinuado que me acosté con una tía contigo delante.

―Bueno ―había contestado Ryuuzaki entonces―, estoy seguro de que su imaginación no llega a sobrepasar la realidad.

Y Light había sentido un repentino calor abrasarle el cuerpo al recordar que, en efecto, el otro hombre tenía razón. Difícilmente se iban imaginar, ni su padre ni nadie, que él y Ryuuzaki se habían estado enrollando juntos. A él mismo le había costado pensar en ello en un principio, antes de que, con el pasar de las horas, se hubiera acostumbrado al recuerdo. Pero la perspectiva de Light era el resultado de una evolución que correspondía al transcurso de días, no había manera de que los demás pudieran entender la forma en la que habían acabado así, con la lengua metida en la boca del otro y con el corazón de Light anhelando la compañía del otro hombre.

Cuando llegaron al que se había convertido en su cuarto, se desvistieron siguiendo el orden habitual, ambos tratando de no mirar al otro cuando este se quedaba prácticamente en cueros. Light carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo; los ojos fijos en el suelo y el ceño fruncido. De pronto, sintió el contacto frío de la esposa contra su muñeca y escuchó el _click_ de esta al cerrarse en torno a ella, entonces supo que Ryuuzaki ya había terminado. Pero hubo algo más, apenas perceptible, que erizó su piel. La cola de una caricia distraída sobrevolando el dorso de su mano durante las milésimas de segundo que siguieron al frío del metal de la esposa. Una caricia fantasmal que murió demasiado rápido. Sin embargo, cuando Light se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendido, Ryuuzaki se estaba subiendo a la piltra sin dedicarle un solo vistazo.

Light se subió también con un millar de pensamientos contradictorios hirviendo en su cabeza, calentando su entera anatomía, mientras él no sabía cómo abordar el asunto o siquiera si debía.

Su teléfono móvil sonó entonces. Lo cogió suponiendo que sería un mensaje de Takada. Al fin y al cabo, era casi la única con la que había intercambiado mensajes en los últimos días, un movimiento infantil con el que había tratado de engañarse a sí mismo tras el primer beso que le había dado a Ryuuzaki en la sala del piano. En efecto, el mensaje era suyo.

« _Light, ¿cómo has acabado el día? El profesor Mashimoto ha añadido temario extra en la lección de poder legislativo internacional a primeros de siglo, te mandaré una copia de la bibliografía recomendada y algunos documentos más que nos ha entregado. Sería bueno que pudiéramos vernos, no me desagrada del todo el plan del que hemos estado hablando, sabes que siempre es interesante pasar un rato contigo… No sé qué tal te va el finde que viene, ya me dirás. Echa un vistazo a Flor de Amor de Oscar Wilde, espero tu opinión. Buenas noches, Light._»

Sus labios tironearon en una media sonrisa divertida. La chica era interesante, por supuesto. El único pero, tal y como le recordó una voz maliciosa en su interior, era que _no tan interesante como otro conocido sujeto_. Desde luego, tal hazaña resultaba complicada con la existencia de Ryuuzaki. Durante los próximos minutos en los que se dedicó a mirar por encima el poema que le había recomendado su compañera de estudios, Light fue incapaz de privar a sus ojos de desviarse hacia un lado de vez en cuando, donde el otro hombre se encontraba acuclillado, con la sábana y la colcha recogidas alrededor de la cintura; los brazos extendidos hacia delante mientras sostenía un folio que miraba con apacibilidad; su pelo todo un nido de paja negra y revuelta.

Después de un instante de vacilación, Light tragó saliva y bloqueó el móvil.

―¿Qué miras?

El otro hombre dio un pequeño respingo al oír su voz pero no volteó a mirarle.

―Reviso unos documentos ―contestó en su lugar.

―¿Algo referente al caso Kira? ―preguntó el japonés, tratando de entablar conversación a pesar de su propia inseguridad.

―Sí, un informe de las primeras muertes que se asocian al nombre de Kira.

―Ya veo. Ahora que tenemos un plan para atrapar a este Kira y poder sonsacarle el método que utiliza para asesinar, será más sencillo establecer un vínculo con el anterior. De esa forma, extraer conclusiones sobre el Kira genuino será solo cuestión de tiempo.

―Sí, en efecto, yo también lo creo.

« _Ya…_ », suspiró Light interiormente. Resultaba por demás evidente que Ryuuzaki no estaba muy dispuesto a iniciar una conversación, evidencia que para ser sinceros le frustraba bastante. Cualquiera diría que era el único que le daba vueltas a lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero sabía que no era así y que la falta de iniciativa por parte del detective tenía más que ver con su personalidad más que con el hecho de que le fuera indiferente.

« _No estoy interesado en nada contigo a pesar de que me sienta atraído, Light._ » « _...no soy el tipo de persona que puede estar en una relación._ » «Sobrevaloras mi atracción por ti.» Meneó la cabeza con la pretensión de sacudirse aquellos pensamientos de encima. A continuación se movió un poco, recostándose mejor contra el cabezal de la cama.

―Si quieres decirme algo, Light, dímelo cuanto antes. De lo contrario, vas a seguir observándome y dificultando así mi capacidad cognitiva.

Las palabras del detective le tomaron desprevenido.

―No importa ―dijo―. Solo quería… hablar, supongo.

―¿Hablar?

―Sí, hablar.

―¿De algo en concreto?

« _De cómo nos enrollamos el otro día y de si deberíamos volver a hacerlo. Si quieres, vaya. Si yo quiero._ »

―Nada en concreto ―se acobardó en el último momento.

Ante su lacónica respuesta, los ojos negros de Ryuuzaki viraron en su dirección causando que a Light se le hiciera un nudo con su propio aliento.

Era extraño, de alguna forma, notó, cuán engorroso se había vuelto todo entre ellos dos; cuán embarazoso resultaba el simple hecho de buscar la conversación con el otro hombre; y cuán idiota Light se sentía al dejarse afectar por ese inaudito sentimiento de bochorno que le hacía actuar casi como un adolescente atolondrado.

Los ojos de Ryuuzaki lo estudiaron durante lo que parecieron minutos y Light no pudo evitar adentrarse en aquellos pozos de obsidiana líquida, resaltando enormemente en la piel pálida. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante en un arrebato de osadía que sorprendió a Ryuuzaki cuando la distancia entre ellos se vio mermada hasta solo unos pocos centímetros. De pronto, Light fue consciente de un conjunto de cosas. Fue consciente de lo pequeña que era la habitación, de las cuatro paredes que los encerraban. Ahí. Solos. Y juntos. Fue consciente de la oscuridad nocturna del exterior que, apenas aplacada por la tenue luminosidad de una lámpara en el lado de Ryuuzaki, era una entrada abierta al pasaje de la perdición y del auge del delirio y la pasión. Fue consciente del silencio, tan pesado que parecía como si las partículas de oxígeno se hubieran disuelto, y de la pausada respiración de Ryuuzaki golpeando contra sus labios. Fue consciente de tantas cosas ―del zumbido, en sus oídos; del mismo zumbido, contra su pecho y descendiendo hasta crear un torbellino tórrido junto a su vientre―, pero lo más destacable, lo que movió hilos en su interior y lo desestabilizó hasta el punto en el que su boca cobró vida y potestad y se abalanzó sobre los labios de su contrario, fueron las palabras no dichas que Light adivinó flotando en la superficie de la mirada de Ryuuzaki.

Palabras desconocidas. Palabras sin matizar, sin voz. Palabras mágicas, oscuras, profundas, y puede que un poco inocentes también. Palabras difíciles de comprender, y mucho, mucho más difíciles de explicar.

La boca de Ryuuzaki se encontró con la suya a medio camino y ambas bocas encajaron la una con la otra de tal manera que pareció el anhelado reencuentro de dos viejos amantes. A diferencia del restregón frenético de la noche anterior, este fue un beso húmedo pero pausado, y no por eso menos ansioso. Los labios de Ryuuzaki eran finos pero seguros, deslizándose sobre los suyos envueltos en la languidez del crepúsculo, enredando la lengua de vez en cuando, lamiéndole por dentro, absorbiendo todo lo que Light tenía para darle.

Un gemido resonó en la quietud. Light no podría haber dicho de quién había sido. Extendió un brazo con el que rodeó al otro por la nuca e intensificó el contacto. Un suspiro escapó de entre los labios de Ryuuzaki, que sabían a caramelo y dulce de leche, y Light se lo tragó, hambriento de él, hambriento de aquel extravagante ser que lo estaba haciendo delirar. Unas manos delgadas y fuertes lo envolvieron por la espalda y le tiraron suavemente del pelo de forma que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Ryuuzaki aprovechó eso para tomar el dominio del beso, manteniéndolo a un ritmo lento pero mucho más intenso. Light se dejó embriagar por esos labios de ambrosía divina. En algún momento, las manos de uno estaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, tirando de la ropa del pijama, tratando de ir más allá, de consumir el incendio que se había desatado en su interior. Pese a notar que se había empalmado, Light hiz un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el control como la noche anterior y, en su lugar, cuando el detective se subió a horcajadas sobre su cintura, le dio un último beso ardiente mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior antes de cogerle de la cara y separarle lo justo para que se pudieran mirar a los ojos.

Tardaron unos segundos en acompasar sus respiraciones. Cuando el universitario creyó que su voz estaba lo suficientemente estable como para no hacerle sentir avergonzado, habló:

―No tengo ni idea de cómo quieres llamar a esto, pero me cuesta creer que esté sobreestimando tu atracción hacia mí.

La mirada de Ryuuzaki era febril pero a Light le sorprendió entrever un ápice de irritación.

―Es interesante que lo menciones, porque si mi memoria no me falla, y déjame decirte que lo dudo mucho, has sido tú el que me ha besado las últimas tres veces.

―¿Entonces?

Aún sobre él, Ryuuzaki se lo quedó mirando con expresión neutra, como si no supiera a dónde quería llegar Light, pero, conociéndolo, dudaba que fuera el caso. Se inclinaba más a pensar que Ryuuzaki no quería ponerle las cosas fáciles, o a que tal vez estuviera asustado.

―Light… Tuvimos esta conversación ayer.

―Conversación que no finalizamos por la interrupción de Watari―señaló.

―Habíamos dejado de hablar ya para ese entonces, por desgracia.

―Bueno, ese es precisamente mi punto. ―Aún con la cara del detective entre sus manos, le acarició una de las mejillas con el pulgar y le pareció que Ryuuzaki temblaba bajo su toque―. No me malinterpretes, soy perfectamente consciente de que las últimas veces he sido yo el que se ha lanzado a besarte, pero… ―susurró mientras escudriñaba las facciones occidentales del otro hombre―… eso no quita el hecho de que tú me hayas correspondido en cada una de ellas. Y no con reticencia precisamente.

Ryuuzaki tardó un poco en contestar. Tiempo que Light aprovechó para volver a acariciarle la mejilla con algo de fascinación. El cuerpo de Ryuuzaki se sentía cálido sobre él; y la situación, extrañamente íntima y agradable.

―Bueno, no sé qué quieres que te diga ―dijo al fin―. Al fin y al cabo, si me siento atraído hacia ti y te me lanzas encima lo mínimo que puedes esperar…

Pero Light bufó, dejando caer una de las manos de la cara de Ryuuzaki y cortando su pretensión de hablar.

―Si quisiera escuchar excusas me las inventaría yo mismo, Ryuuzaki. ¿Sabes una cosa? Fuiste tú el primero en empezar todo esto así que carga con las consecuencias. ―Nada más decirlo vio como una de las cejas negras de Ryuuzaki se enarcó con diversión―. Creeme cuando te digo que no sé qué demonios me está pasando. No con exactitud. Pero si una cosa tengo clara es que lo que sientes no es una simple atracción física, y la razón por la que lo sé, precisamente, es por la forma en la que me siento yo. Ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, y eso no es algo que haya cambiado ni que vaya a cambiar en un futuro. Al menos no en esta vida. Aún así… ―vaciló un poco azorado. Luego clavó los ojos en Ryuuzaki con determinación―. Aún así, puedo ver que todo es distinto entre nosotros.

Después de un instante, Ryuuzaki alzó una de las manos que tenía apoyadas en el colchón, a un lado de la cabeza de Light, para hacer que este le soltara la cara. Sin embargo, no se alejó ni rompió el contacto visual.

―No me estás diciendo nada nuevo al decir que lo que sientes es más que una atracción física ―tanto su tono de voz como su semblante eran completamente impasibles―. Siendo cien por cien heterosexual, la única explicación para esto es que te hayas fijado en mí por algo más que el físico. De hecho ―ladeó la cabeza, meditabundo―, bueno, como bien has dicho, mi caso no es muy distinto. Antes siempre me había fijado en mujeres. Aunque tampoco es que tenga un gran historial.

La naturalidad con la que contestó Ryuuzaki le permitió relajarse un poco, apenas percatándose de lo nervioso que había estado.

―Desconocía que tenías un historial ―dijo, logrando arrancar una de esas sonrisas alienígenas al detective.

―Bueno, se necesita práctica para alcanzar la maestría.

Light fue incapaz de retener un resoplido irónico. Seguidamente, sacudió la cabeza.

―No lo entiendes ―expresó, volviendo a retomar el tema anterior―. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido, ninguna mujer ni ningún hombre, por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene sentido definirnos según esos estándares.

Un silencio siguió a las palabras de Light. En algún momento, Ryuuzaki debió sentirse incómodo, porque primero se removió y luego terminó por bajarse de encima de Light y se acuclilló a su lado. Light había cerrado los ojos al terminar de decir aquello y ahora se preguntaba si acaso estaba teniendo algún efecto en el otro hombre, no lo parecía. Era tozudo como una mula y Light sabía perfectamente que el motivo principal de esa tozudez era su tontería sobre Kira.

Tras un espacio de tiempo en el que creyó que no iba a recibir contestación, recibió algo peor: una contestación absurda.

―Entiendo que lo que quieres es amistad y sexo. Eres joven después de todo, tu cuerpo lo necesita y, puesto que te empeñas en considerarme un gran amigo, comprendo que quieras llevar esa amistad a un plano más carnal, de forma que satisfaga, no solo tu necesidad de diálogo y sociabilidad, sino también el instinto animal del ser humano. ―Le echó una mirada de reojo―. O sea, el sexo.

―Tú lo que eres es imbécil.

―Light, si tu padre te escuchara…

―Sabría que eres el único en ponerme de los nervios ―refutó con un deje irritado―, Es imposible hablar contigo cuando empiezas en hacerte el subnormal.

―Puedes decir lo mismo con un vocabulario menos burdo, Light.

―… pues déjame aclararte una cosa.

Entonces alargó una mano, lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a volverse hacia él con brusquedad. Ryuuzaki lo hizo pero, más allá de la curiosa expectativa, no hubo ninguna otra emoción reflejada en su rostro.

―Las hormonas sumadas a los lazos afectivos sumados a la convivencia diaria _pueden_ hacer milagros ―parafraseó las palabras de Ryuuzaki de la noche anterior. Luego, completó―: pero eso no significa que los milagros resultantes carezcan de validez, tampoco de importancia. No sé si es un puto milagro, el destino o una completa locura pero sé que… ―vaciló.

Las dos lunas negras frente a él lo miraban ahora con abierta curiosidad e, incluso, una pizca de incertidumbre. Vio cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios y movía los dedos de los pies, síntoma de que estaba nervioso o en modo analítico.

―¿Qué es lo que sabes? ―preguntó, al fin.

Light cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Aquella era un pregunta que creaba una explosión confusa de emociones en su cabeza. _No, ya basta de ñoñezes_. Después de un instante, volvió a abrir sus ojos del color del oro.

―Le estuve dando vueltas durante el rato que pasé en la celda y también a lo largo del día de hoy, así que escúchame bien, Ryuuzaki, porque voy a serte completamente sincero ―advirtió. Tomó una bocanada de aire―. Todo lo que sé es que me divierte pasar el rato contigo cuando no me estás atacando. Que me importa tu bienestar, a pesar de que me creas capaz de ser un asesino sin escrúpulos; que me duele tu falta de confianza desde que te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida que no forma parte de mi familia; que ver películas contigo es mucho más estimulante que con nadie más, al igual que tus conversaciones; que estar encerrado aquí, encadenado a ti, no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que me pareció al principio. Sé, aún a riesgo de que lo malinterpretes, que deseo saber más de tu pasado porque deseo conocerte, comprender tus miedos y tu forma de ser, cada suceso en tu vida que te ha convertido en la persona que eres hoy. Sé que mis palabras te están haciendo sospechar aún más de que soy Kira, pero no me importa, porque sé que necesito que comprendas lo que pienso, porque nunca nadie antes me había comprendido como tú has demostrado hacerlo. También ―añadió en un último aliento, mirándole a los ojos― sé que podría aficionarme a tus besos y a tu expresión cuando me miras de cerca con algo más que desconfianza, complicidad o curiosidad.

La boca de Ryuuzaki se había entreabierto en algún punto de su perorata con sorpresa y desconcierto. La máscara, si no se había caído por completo, estaba a un paso de romperse. Ryuuzaki lo observaba con ojos oscuros, abiertos como grandes naranjas e indescifrables, pero había un destello definitivamente distinto en lo más profundo de su mirada, y Light, con alivio y algo de bochorno, se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían descompuesto aunque fuera un poco.

El claxon de un coche hendió la atmósfera en la calle. Los labios de Ryuuzaki temblaron. Dejó caer la cabeza de forma que su expresión quedó oculta por una cortina de cabello negro.

―Light… ―susurró.

Light lo vio morderse el labio.

―No busco ponerle un nombre a este sentimiento, a esta necesidad de estar contigo y de conocerte, tampoco sé si va a durar o se evaporará en cuestión de días. Lo único que sé es lo que ya te he dicho. ―Fijó la vista en la pared de enfrente, evaluando lo que estaba a punto de decir. Finalmente suspiró―. Nuestro objetivo es común: atrapar a Kira. Por eso sé que no nos vamos a estorbar. Puede que no puedas confiar en mí aún, simplemente… solo te pido que dejemos de actuar como unos idiotas y disfrutemos de esta extraña… complicidad que se ha creado entre nosotros, no importa que sea.

Después de unos segundos de meditación, en los que pareció que no iba a decir nada, Ryuuzaki alzó la cabeza y contestó:

―Creo que esta vez… puedes tener razón, Light. Pero admito que no me esperaba tanta insistencia por tu parte. ―Sonrió un poco, de vuelta a su desenvoltura natural―. No voy a dejar de sospechar de ti, Light, e indagar sobre mi pasado no es una opción.

El aludido no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

―Como si eso fuera posible… ―dijo, aunque en el fondo le molestara―. Y ya te dije que esperaría a que tú mismo confiaras en mí.

La mirada de Ryuuzaki lo evaluó por unos momentos.

―Lo que no entiendo, Light ―añadió finalmente―, es por qué te has detenido cuando lo estábamos pasando tan bien solo para decirme que querías seguir enrollándote conmigo.

Un resoplido incrédulo escapó de los labios del universitario. Ryuuzaki trataba de sacarle de sus casillas, no había otra explicación. Al menos, eso quería decir que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

―Precisamente, te he parado para decirte que no es solo eso lo que quiero.

―Ni una relación tampoco.

―Sería demasiado raro. No hay necesidad de darle nombre, ya que es algo que solo podemos tener nosotros dos.

Le pareció ver como un leve rubor ascendía por el cuello de Ryuuzaki hasta arrebolarle las mejillas y eso le hizo sonreír con suficiencia a pesar de saber que había sonado un poco cursi para su gusto. Se estaba _sintiendo_ un poco cursi últimamente, algo fuera de todos sus esquemas. Su único consuelo era que ese extraño detective estaba, de hecho, fuera de todos sus esquemas, por lo que su cursilería estaba plenamente justificada. Además, este tampoco parecía habérselo tomado en cuenta. Light se preguntó, intrigado, si le gustaba que le dijese ese tipo de cosas.

Súbitamente, Ryuuzaki se inclinó hacia él; el pulgar entre sus labios y los ojos negros y abiertos destacando en su piel blanca.

―Entonces, ¿te apetece seguir donde lo dejamos?

Por un momento, se quedó pasmado, bajó la mirada a los labios de Ryuuzaki y de nuevo enfocó sus ojos que lo miraban con un deje juguetón. Luego, no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse.

―¿He dicho algo gracioso? ―preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Light negó aún riéndose, se había llevado una mano a la cabeza y otra al estómago, incapaz de contenerse.

―Pues vaya… ―murmuró Ryuuzaki.

Cuando finalmente pudo obligarse a terminar con aquella risa tonta, tan poco común en él, Light se tapó con las sábanas, le dio un suave apretón en la pierna a Ryuuzaki, que lo miró con curiosidad, y luego se acostó en posición fetal, dispuesto a dormir.

―Es tarde. Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki.

―Creo que te crees muy gracioso.

Light soltó una breve carcajada, se había vuelto hacia el otro lado y había cerrado los ojos.

―Tómalo como una represalia.

―¿Una represalia…? ―Parpadeó―. Oh, claro, eres un rencoroso, Light. Nadie ha sospechado nada.

―Aún así. ―Se señaló al cuello―. No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.

Ryuuzaki esbozó una sonrisa y «No parecías quejarte ayer», que solo obtuvo un gesto de mano desdeñoso por parte del universitario, al que se quedó observando un rato más hasta que cogió unos archivos del cajón de su mesita y se dispuso a pasar las horas hasta la llegada del amanecer.

Tenía muy claro lo que había acontecido, aunque no estaba seguro de estar haciendo el movimiento más inteligente; porque era consciente de que si Light Yagami resultaba ser Kira estaría perdido. Tal vez se sentía un poco conmovido por las palabras de Light, por la sinceridad que desbordaba.

Por su parte, Light se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo sintiéndose agradablemente en paz con cómo habían ido las cosas. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. De hecho, todo había mejorado ahora que se habían deshecho de las cohibiciones y, él mismo, de sus prejuicios. Pero había una cosa que tenía clara: nadie se podía enterar de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera. Mucho menos su familia. Mucho menos su padre.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El día siguiente pasó sin demasiados contratiempos, Light y Ryuuzaki habían evitado mirarse de forma experta delante del resto de miembros del Cuartel General, lo justo para que no sospecharan nada extraño; a Light le había costado un poco hacerlo cuando alrededor de las diez de la mañana Watari le había traído a su protegido un espléndido cucurucho de tres bolas de helado, y aquel imbécil de Ryuuzaki había empezado a lamerlo como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo. Light había tenido problemas entonces, pero era algo que no iba a admitir ni bajo tortura.

No tardaron mucho en poner en práctica la estrategia de infiltración de Misa mediante una entrevista. Aiber, que desempeñaba a la perfección el papel de Erald Coil, había dejado caer la información precisa que iba a llamar la atención de la Yotsuba acerca de Misa Amane: sus presuntos antecedentes como segundo Kira. Todo salió a pedir de boca y, poco después del mediodía, Misa había conseguido ser contratada como la imagen publicitaria de la empresa. A partir de ahí, era cuestión de que Kira cayese en la trampa.

En ese momento, ella y Mogi, que la había acompañado como su representante ―y probablemente había cogido el ejemplo de Matsuda―, volvían al Cuartel General. Su padre, Matsuda y Aizawa charlaban acerca de lo exitoso que había resultado todo al final. Todos esperaban que el plan se continuara encauzando así de bien en los siguientes pasos.

Matsuda estiró los brazos, desperezándose y bostezando a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

―En fin, al menos ya no estamos estancados. Hay que ver, esta noche casi no he podido dormir y estoy muerto de sueño.

―¿Y eso? ¿otra vez te quedaste viendo ese programa hasta las tantas?

―¡Que va, Aizawa! Ojalá fuera por eso ―dijo, negando con la cabeza―. Hubo un revuelo anoche en mi vecindario, se ve que la abuela del bajo le prendió fuego a una cortina y todo empezó a arder.

―Matsuda, un poco de respeto por los mayores ―reprendió su padre sin demasiado intención. Parecía distraído, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo, Light lo había notado y le intrigaba, sobretodo porque no había pasado por alto alguna de sus miradas inquisitivas clavadas en su espalda―. ¿Alguien sufrió algún daño?

―No, por suerte no. La familia Fukuoka, que viven en la puerta de al lado de la señora, se dieron cuenta rápido por el olor y avisaron a los bomberos. Incluso los desperfectos solo fueron en el piso afectado y un poco en el rellano de la escalera del bajo. ―Suspiró dramáticamente―. Pero el lío que montaron…

―Bueno, lo importante es que nadie salió herido ―dijo Aizawa.

Light estuvo escuchando durante un tiempo más con mediano interés, mientras iba hacia la cafetera y se preparaba un café para él y otros dos para Matsuda y su padre que se lo agradecieron al momento. Aizawa aún tenía uno sin acabar en la mano, y a Ryuuzaki sabía que no le gustaban aquellos; después de todo, tenía unos gustos _muy_ peculiares que solo Watari sabía satisfacer.

La conversación se prolongó tocando diversos temas, como política, deporte y algún que otro acontecimiento reciente; por ejemplo, el escándalo de un famoso cantante, Tsukumi Oba, con las drogas. Ryuuzaki se mantuvo en un silencio hermético, enfocado afanosamente en la tarea de comerse unas rosquillas glaseadas, incluso cuando el parloteo dio un vuelco hacia el último crimen de un, para entonces, no desconocido asesino en serie.

―¿Ha cuántos ha matado ya?

―No sé, es el quinto o el sexto ―contestó Aizawa a la pregunta de Matsuda―. Dios, no quiero ni imaginar cómo se deben sentir esas familias.

Light se giró hacia su ordenador y tecleó unas palabras en el buscador.

―Shindou Hikaru, 17 años, ha sido encontrado muerto junto al puerto de Odaiba con las mismas características que las anteriores jóvenes víctimas ―informó con el ceño fruncido antes de cerrar la ventana de internet y voltear hacia los demás―. Al parecer la familia no sabía nada acerca de su condición sexual, una amiga suya fue a la policía a dar ese dato con la esperanza de ayudar en la caza del culpable.

Vio a su padre negar con la cabeza, una circunspecta expresión de horror abriéndose paso desde el fondo de sus ojos. Las caras de los demás eran igualmente serias, poniéndose, por un instante, en la posición de aquellas familias que un día, de repente, reciben la más trágica noticia: la muerte de un hijo. Light percibió el vistazo de reojo que Ryuuzaki le lanzó y alzó una ceja en su dirección, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Sin embargo, el sombrío detective no le devolvió el gesto y, en su lugar, volvió a centrar su atención en un último pellizco de rosquilla; por lo que el universitario se encogió de hombros internamente, quitándole importancia. Matsuda soltó un comentario más, enfatizando que «ya podría Kira encargarse de los que no podían capturar», que fue recibido con una amonestación por parte de Aizawa y su padre.

―Era broma, era broma ―se excusó con una risa nerviosa.

Pero Light no lo culpaba por pensar aquello aunque no fuera lo más ortodoxo. A veces pensaba que el mundo estaba ya demasiado podrido.

Misa y Mogi llegaron unos minutos más tarde. Tras saludar, la modelo se dirigió directamente hacia él, para su desgracia, y se dejó caer sobre su regazo con total naturalidad.

―Oye ―protestó Light, incómodo.

―¿Qué tal ha ido?

La pregunta de Ryuuzaki no sonó fría ni cortante, mucho menos molesta, pero Light no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente era tan indiferente a los constantes coqueteos de Misa con él. La verdad, lo dudaba. Estaba seguro de que una parte instintiva de Ryuuzaki era incapaz de mitigar los celos.

―Ha ido muy bien ―respondió Mogi de pie a un lado de Aizawa y su padre―. Como ya os he dicho por teléfono, Misa ha sido contratada como la imagen de la campaña publicitaria de la Yotsuba, tal y como habíamos planeado. Nadie ha sospechado nada, por lo que Aiber puede seguir ejerciendo su papel. Creo que su credibilidad ha aumentado con esto.

―Ya veo. Me alegro.

―¡Eso es genial, Ryuuzaki! ―exclamó Matsuda, poniéndose en pie antes de voltearse a felicitar a la modelo, aún sentada sobre las piernas de un fastidiado Light―. Muy buen trabajo, Misa-Misa.

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro pesaroso.

―Sí, mira, no ha pasado ni una hora y tres de ellos ya me han enviado mensajes para tener un cita a solas. Hay que ver cómo son, ¿verdad? ―dijo en un tono ligero mientras le enseñaba la pantalla de su móvil a Light, como para que no cupiesen dudas.

―¿¡Que qué!? ―exclamó Matsuda, ultrajado.

―¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es quedar con ellos e investigar, como habíamos pensado!

―No, me temo que hay que anular el plan.

Nada más lo dijo, Misa se volteó a mirarlo por encima del hombro, sorprendida y con voz indeciblemente chillona.

―¿¡Por qué?! ¿Ahora que he llegado tan lejos quieres que me eche para atrás?

―Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti, Misa. ―La forzó a levantarse de encima suyo con una gentileza que no sentía hacia la chica―. Una cosa es que salgas es sus anuncios, pero lo que tienes que hacer a partir de ahora es negar a cada uno de ellos que tu fueras el segundo Kira, tampoco debes quedar con ellos a solas y, además, Mogi será tu guardaespaldas y tú te ceñirás a tu faceta de actriz.

―¡Pero…! ―fue a protestar pero repentinamente hizo algo poco habitual en ella, en lugar de seguir defendiendo sus ganas de ayudarle, aceptó sin más que su papel en el plan de capturar a Kira había terminado―. Bueno, si me lo pides tú, Light, lo haré. No tengo mucha hambre y estoy cansada, así que me voy a acostar un rato, ¿vale?

Light asintió en su dirección vagamente consciente del extraño comportamiento de Misa, pero le restó importancia. Realmente no le importaban los motivos de Misa, ya no, estaba demasiado quemado de sus tonterías. No obstante, sí se fijó en Ryuuzaki, de quién no estaba cansado en absoluto; Ryuuzaki, que se había quedado mirando a la modelo rubia con una expresión indescifrable que hizo que Light frunciera el ceño.

 _¿Qué…?_

―Light… ―ronroneó Misa bajando el tono y apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, ni fuera ni dentro de la sala―. ¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo?

Eso _sí_ le pilló desprevenido.

―¿Pero qué dices, Misa? ―dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un «¿Eres tonta de remate?». Desde su posición pudo ver la incomodidad plasmada en los ojos de Aizawa, Mogi y Matsuda, que en ese momento observaban el suelo con sumo interés en un intento por evitar la mirada ilusionada de Misa. Su padre, sin embargo, se mantuvo serio. Light, por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su progenitor―. Anda, ve a echarte esa siesta, tienes que descansar ―despidió finalmente a la chica que no pareció amedrentarse ante su obvia falta de interés.

―Sí, ya lo sé, eso para cuando atrapemos a Kira, ¿verdad? Mira que eres cortado, Light ―y, risueña, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Un ligero silencio se adueñó de la estancia con la salida de Misa, pero fue roto unos segundos después por Ryuuzaki, el cual se había quedado mirando la pared de enfrente.

―Venga, no te cortes, hombre ―dijo―. Aprovecha.

―No me estoy cortando.

―¿Por qué te pones tan serio, Light? Seguro que te lo pasarías bien.

El aludido fue a protestar con un comentario ácido, pero entonces se percató de que tal vez esa era la forma que Ryuuzaki tenía de protegerse, de resguardarse de unos sentimientos de celos que Light, por mucho que el otro lo negara, sabía que tenía. Era curiosa aquella conexión que los vinculaba a él y al otro hombre, cómo podía comprender lo que el otro sentía ahora que se daba cuenta de que su sentir no distaba mucho del propio.

La voz de su padre lo retrajo de sus pensamientos.

―Hijo, deberías volver a hablar con Misa, sigue haciéndose ilusiones contigo.

―Eso no es culpa de Light ―intervino Aizawa a su favor―. Se lo dejó bien claro y la chica aún no lo entiende.

Contempló a su padre durante un momento, curioso e inquieto. El hombre se pasó la mano por la cara, de esa forma, pareció recobrar un poco la compostura y se dirigió a Ryuuzaki cambiando de tema. Light no podía decir qué demonios pasaba con su padre, ¿sospecharía algo acerca de Ryuuzaki y él? ¿por lo del chupetón? No, eso no era posible, no había manera de que siquiera se lo imaginara; aunque con todo el tema del asesino de homosexuales… « _Lo quiera o no, el tema ha sido bastante recurrente_ », pensó en un estado analítico. Empero de súbito sintió una sensación parecida a la de una aguja pinchándole junto a la nuca, y cuando se giró para ver el origen de esa sensación se encontró con la mirada suspicaz de Watari, que se encontraba apartado en una esquina de la habitación. Light casi retrocede, sorprendido por la intensidad de esa mirada.

―¿Ya es la hora? ―preguntó Ryuuzaki un rato después en dirección al anciano, que en algún momento se había acercado a ellos. Watari se limitó a asentir con un breve cabeceo funesto―. Entendido.

Light no era el único que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, concretamente leer las últimas noticias, para dedicar su atención a los dos hombres. Ryuuzaki se levantó de la silla en ese momento mientras sacaba una llave pequeña y metálica de uno de los bolsillos de su tejano raído. La llave de las esposas. Por suerte, Light no tuvo que ser el que preguntara ―prefería evitarlo―, pues Matsuda lo hizo por él. Fue Watari el que respondió:

―El señorito Ryuuzaki y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender en el extranjero, por lo que debemos ausentarnos durante el resto del día. He dejado preparada comida en la cocina, usted sabe como encontrar todo, joven Yagami ―especificó, dirigiéndose a él―. Entonces, si me disculpan.

Watari se marchó de la habitación, Light supuso que para ir encendiendo el motor de la limusina, pero antes intercambio unas escuetas palabras con Ryuuzaki, que le aseguró que en un momento bajaba. Luego, el detective se giró hacia los demás, por algún motivo, notó Light, no lo miraba a él a los ojos.

―Es un asunto privado. Pero como bien sabéis… Bueno, lo ideal sería que usted, Sr. Yagami, se pusiera las esposas con su hijo durante mi ausencia y pasara la noche aquí, espero que no suponga un gran problema. De todas formas, hay vigilancia por casi todo el edificio, los datos de las cámaras se transfieren automáticamente al portátil de Watari.

Soichiro que había abierto los ojos y la boca con asombro tardó un instante en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue tan solícito como siempre.

―Bueno, tengo que avisar a mi esposa e hija, pero no hay ningún problema.

L asintió.

―Espero estar de vuelta mañana por la tarde. Si pasa cualquier cosa, tendré el móvil encendido así que solo tenéis que hacer una llamada, ya sea a mí o al móvil de Watari.

Todos asintieron, aún vacilantes debido a que aquello les pillaba totalmente desprevenidos y era lo más inusual que se podían esperar. Light fue el único que no asintió ni contestó de ninguna forma, sino que se limitó a clavar su mirada en Ryuuzaki a la espera de que éste le dedicara un simple vistazo. Tenía bastante claro de qué iba todo aquello y, pese a haber asegurado que tendría paciencia, le fastidiaba como nunca antes la falta de confianza del detective.

Por fin, las orbes oscuras lo enfocaron. Light no pudo evitar que su vista descendiera hacia sus labios. Le quemaban las manos a causa del deseo de tocarle, tal vez no tendría que haberse negado la noche anterior. No se había esperado este repentino cambio de planes, tampoco.

―Bien, entonces…

―Ryuuzaki. ―Justo cuando Ryuuzaki hendía la llave en el hueco de la cerradura de las esposas, Light habló―. ¿Podemos tener unas palabras?

El aludido se lo quedó mirando un momento sin ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro, pero finalmente asintió ―«Claro, Light»― y, bajo el escrutinio inocente de varios pares de ojos, ambos salieron de la estancia en silencio y entraron en una adyacente y más pequeña, de paredes asalmonadas y un mobiliario más bien escaso. Poco importaba la decoración, de todos modos, pues en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la boca de Light estaba sobre la de Ryuuzaki, las manos de uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, y un beso devastador, lleno de saliva, gemidos, lengua y más saliva tuvo lugar.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. La espalda de Ryuuzaki había acabado contra una de las cuatro paredes y Light, aplastado contra él, podía sentir una protuberancia dura junto a su pelvis a través de los pantalones del otro.

―Así que te vas ahora, justo cuando teníamos asuntos pendientes… ―susurró Light muy cerca de su boca; el roce de sus narices le erizaba el vello del cuerpo.

―Por eso te dije que no te cortaras con Misa. Fue un acto de caridad.

Light gruñó y se apoderó de su labio inferior, clavando los dientes con suavidad antes de dejarlo ir. Un gimoteo contenido escapó de la boca de Ryuuzaki, tumefacta por el intercambio de besos. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos entendieron lo que Light quería decir: «No me interesan esos actos de caridad». Ryuuzaki ladeó la cabeza y los mechones de pelo le cayeron hacia un lado y le taparon uno de los ojos.

―Espero que no te lo hayas tomado mal ―dijo. Pese al repentino cambio de tema, Light supo inmediatamente a qué se refería.

―No realmente, estoy acostumbrado. Va a ser un poco incómodo dormir con mi padre, pero tampoco me esperaba que me fueras a dejar sin vigilancia.

―Lo siento ―dijo, y Light se preguntó si realmente lo sentiría―. Tenemos que volver, van a sospechar algo. Además yo tengo que irme.

Por toda respuesta, el universitario se inclinó de nuevo y pegó su boca a la mejilla pálida, delgada del otro hombre. Sus labios la besaron primero y luego descendieron por la línea de la mandíbula dejando a su camino todo un reguero de besos y lametones. Ryuuzaki cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, ansioso a su pesar por las atenciones que le estaba brindando. Por el cuello, por la barbilla, un rastro de saliva. Ryuuzaki gimió quedamente mientras balanceaba sus caderas contra las de Light, que estaba ya medio duro también y que depositó un último beso sobre sus labios.

Nada más separarse, le invadió una sensación de añoro, de adicción que nunca antes había experimentado, y se quedó observando a Ryuuzaki con un gran asombro hacia sí mismo, preguntándose por primera vez cómo diablos había alcanzado ese absurdo estado de embelesamiento por alguien como el detective.

 _Debo estar loco._

Por algún motivo, Ryuuzaki se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, aparentemente meditabundo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Sabes que hay cámaras en la mayoría de las salas comunes, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, lo suponía. Pero el único que puede llegar a ver esas grabaciones es Watari y, de todos modos, ya no puede sorprenderse por esto ―contestó sin inmutarse.

―Desde luego, aún me sorprende que no me haya mencionado aquello.

―Tampoco es que haya tenido oportunidad. Estando yo encadenado a ti.

―Hm…

Súbitamente, la mirada de Light se vio atraída hacia un punto en el pecho de Ryuuzaki, entre las clavículas, donde él sabía que se escondía la misteriosa moneda. De forma inconsciente, su mano se adelantó hasta tocar con los dedos la pieza metálica a través de la tela del _jersey_ , pero entonces Ryuuzaki se tensó de pronto con tal recelo que Light se sintió mal sin saber el motivo.

―Lo siento. ―El detective no dijo nada y Light se apartó completa y finalmente de él, pero mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta con la intención de volver con los demás, añadió―: Espero que no haya pasado nada malo… en relación a esa moneda. Sospecho que debió pertenecer a alguien importante de tu pasado.

Ryuuzaki se había detenido con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y, aunque no volteó a verlo, su voz reflejó que no le molestaba que le hablara de eso, al menos no como otras veces.

―Gracias, Light.

Después de eso fue cuestión de minutos que Ryuuzaki se marchara, tras dar unas cuantas anotaciones más, poner uno de los extremos de la esposa en la muñeca de su padre y señalar que, excepto en caso de emergencias, podían tomarse el día siguiente con calma y esperar a su vuelta.

Light lo vio irse con algo de optimismo, pensando que, después de todo, Ryuuzaki estaba comenzando a ablandarse. El resto del día se limitaron a comer y a revisar unos documentos después, charlar de temas varios y conjeturar; Light estuvo más hablador que de costumbre, viéndose liberado de la presencia de Ryuuzaki y, por lo tanto, de sus constantes escrutinios, ya fuera por una cosa u otra. Pero de vez en cuando su mente también vagaba hacia el otro hombre, preguntándose qué debía estar pensando y haciendo, y si ya habría llegado a cualquiera que fuera su destino. Misa no importunó durante toda la tarde, y Light se permitió relajarse cuando su padre sugirió que llamaran a casa para que hablara con su madre y Sayu. No fue una conversación larga pero sí necesaria, especialmente para las dos mujeres. Sayu, por alguna razón que Light no dejaba de encontrar sospechosa, le preguntó varias veces por Ryuuzaki ―que si cómo estaba, que si se habían vuelto más amigos, que sí que comida prefería,...―; las respuestas de Light fueron escuetas en ese aspecto. También sacó provecho de aquella rara ocasión en la que no tenía a Ryuuzaki vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos para mandarle un mensaje a Takada, contestando a los dos anteriores a los que no había respondido y zanjando así su intercambio de _correspondencia_. La chica era interesante pero ya está. Había empezado a hablar con ella solo porque no había sido capaz de gestionar lo que le estaba pasando con Ryuuzaki, empero ahora sí podía y, por lo tanto, seguir coqueteando con ella no tenía sentido, ni siquiera por mensajes. No es que le debiera nada a Ryuuzaki, no estaban en esos términos; simplemente no sentía el menor interés por seguir hablando con Takada.

Finalmente, al caer la noche, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Solo entonces, al quedarse a solas, Light volvió a tener la extraña sensación de que a su padre le preocupaba algo.

* * *

 _Aún falta una tercera parte, chich s, y luego las cosas se empezarán a precipitar hacia el punto que todos conocemos... Light y sus recuerdos. ¡Gracias por leer y por comentar!_


	11. VII Funeral III

_Hoy toca la tercera parte del séptima capítulo, ¡espero que os guste! Para los que estén interesados en el fandom de Harry Potter, decir que entre hoy y mañana publicaré el primer capítulo de un nuevo fanfic._

 _Besos ^^_

* * *

 **VII. Funeral**

 **Parte III**

Ryuuzaki abrió la puerta de control del avión privado y se adentró en la cámara del piloto, donde Watari manejaba con gran destreza aquel enorme medio de transporte. No era tan grande en realidad, al menos en comparación con los que se usaban de forma pública. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se acuclilló como un niño pequeño en el asiento del copiloto, que iba desocupado, y se mantuvo ahí, con los ojos fijos en las nubes nocturnas que atravesaban en esos momentos, hasta que pasaron quince minutos y vio que Watari no iba a romper el silencio.

―¿Colocaste las cámaras, verdad?

―Por supuesto, Ryuuzaki.

―Cuando estemos solos y seguros, llámame por mi nombre, por favor.

El hombre le echó una mirada de reojo, perdiendo por un momento la visión del camino.

―Sí, Elle. He dispuesto tal y como me indicaste las cámaras en la habitación que compartes con Light Yagami.

Elle asintió.

―¿Puedo preguntarte por qué lo has hecho? ¿no te fías del padre?

―Me fío del padre, pero no del hijo ―aseveró a duras penas, porque le hubiera gustado que no fuese así, le hubiera gustado poder fiarse de Light más que de nadie.

Habían pasado horas desde que se había ido pero todavía sentía fuego en sus labios, en todo el cuerpo, cada vez que recordaba ese último encuentro con el otro chico. Resultaba ciertamente vergonzoso e incómodo a la par que vertiginoso, incluso si solo él lo sabía.

―Desactivaré las cámaras en cuanto volvamos a Japón.

La voz de Watari fue impersonal empero anidaba un significado chirriante en ella, razón por la cual Elle se giró a verlo con suspicacia.

―No tienes que quitarlas ―dijo, más por querer negar lo evidente que porque realmente pensara permitir que se hicieran grabaciones de él y Light.

Pero Watari no parecía querer entrar en discusiones absurdas.

―Elle... ―suspiró―. No te voy a decir lo que debes o no hacer. Solo te pido que recuerdes quién eres.

 _Soy L. Él es Kira. Es Kira. Sé que es Kira._

―Lo recuerdo, Quillsh, de verdad.

―... y que tengas cuidado. Eres humano y por ello te puedes equivocar, pero si tus deducciones acerca de la identidad de Kira fueran erradas, esta sería la segunda equivocación en toda tu carrera.

El rostro de Elle se ensombreció golpeado por las palabras de su protector. Recordaba a la perfección cuál y cuándo había sido su primera equivocación hacía más de cinco años.

―Lo tengo presente.

La conversación murió en ese punto, con un asentimiento paternal de Watari como cierre. Realmente, no había mucho más que mereciera la pena hablar. Durante el resto del viaje su mente vagó entre Light y unos recuerdos un tanto más oxidados, tristes y felices, que respondían al nombre de: Sophie.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sochiro cerró la esposa alrededor de la muñeca de su hijo con un sentimiento de aprensión, luego observó cómo este terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa de pijama antes de dejarse caer sobre una mullida y amplia cama de edredones de tonalidad ocre. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, era espaciosa pero sencilla, con solo unos cuantos muebles, los justos e indispensables, y una ventana rectangular en la pared perpendicular a la del cabezal de la cama.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios mientras se metía también bajo los edredones y se quedaba con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal, la vista perdida en algún punto inconcreto. Como no tenía ropa con la que dormir, Ryuuzaki le había dado indicaciones antes de irse para que cogiera una muda de uno de los roperos de la zona sur de la tercera planta. En aquel momento, Soichiro había tenido que fingir que no se sorprendía al comprobar que aquel edificio albergaba cualquier tipo de objeto y artilugio que uno pudiera necesitar en cualquier tipo de situación.

―Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?

Soichiro parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su hijo dirigiéndose a él.

―Sí, Light, no te preocupes. ―Se masajeó la sien tratando de despejarse―. Así que esta es la habitación donde estás durmiendo.

El chico se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

―Es un lugar agradable dentro de lo que cabe. Podría ser peor.

« _Sí, podría ser peor, podría tener a mi hijo encerrado en una celda._ »

Soichiro casi se estremeció al recordarlo.

―Por supuesto.

Aquellos días, semanas atrás, ¿un mes? ¿dos meses? No podía decirlo con exactitud. Cuando su hijo estuvo tras lo barrotes de aquella enjuta y oscura celda, altamente sospechoso, más que nunca, de ser la cara tras la identidad de Kira. Aquel fue un tiempo borrascoso para Soichiro, probablemente el peor momento de su vida, uno en el que su corazón había sangrado el sufrimiento de su hijo y en el que la todavía no resoluta condena había amenazado con desgarrarle el alma de la forma en la que se desgarran las alas de un ángel caído. Luego todo se había solucionado temporalmente hasta nuevo aviso de Ryuuzaki, las cosas habían cambiado y su hijo había pasado a convertirse en una de las principales mentes al mando de aquella investigación; pero las cosas habían seguido cambiando y él se sentía más ajeno a su hijo que nunca. Y más preocupado, también. Y entonces una oportunidad como la de esa noche aparecía, una oportunidad para acercarse a su hijo.

―Light, hijo, quería hablar contigo de unas cosas.

 _Para comprobar que todo le iba bien._

―Claro, dime.

Los ojos castaños del joven lo enfocaron entonces con curiosidad, con calma después de apagar la luz que caía desde los tres paneles del techo y encender una pequeña lámpara en su lugar. Una tibia luz iluminó tenuemente la zona del cabezal de la cama y poco más.

 _Para asegurarse de que no le fallaba como padre._

―Verás, últimamente han pasado muchas cosas, cosas que te fuerzan a estar en una situación que no le desearía a nadie, mucho menos a mi propio hijo ―empezó, nervioso―. Sé que ya tengo una edad y que seguramente no soy la persona más moderna del mundo, por eso quiero que sepas que no es mi intención ser inmerecidamente estricto o carca contigo, pero es mi deber comprobar que esta situación no te está llevando por malos derroteros.

Light lo miró durantes unos instantes con expresión estoica, con una firmeza, una fuerza interior que no dejaba de hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

―Papá ―soltó por fin; y su voz vibró con una risa enjaulada―. ¿Esto es porque hace dos días salí por ahí?

―No te voy a negar que eso sea en parte el motivo de mi preocupación, debo parecerte un viejo anticuado en este momento, solo pienso... que uno ha de cuidar su imagen, supongo, pero supongo que no tuve que haberme sorprendido tanto. Es algo natural. ―Se sentía demasiado incómodo hablando de aquel tema con su hijo, por lo que decidió darle un vuelco a la conversación―. De todas formas, no es solo eso.

Light se acomodó con un movimiento, impulsándose con los brazos para sentarse en un mejor posición.

―¿Entonces? ¿qué es?

―Estos últimos días te he notado extraño, inquieto, de peor humor que de costumbre e incluso algo... afligido. ¿Hay alguna cosa que te esté molestando y que no sepa?

El aludido tardó un poco en contestar, como si sus palabras le hubieran pillado desprevenido. Soichiro aprovechó para fijarse en los cambios que su hijo había hecho con el tiempo, en la forma de su rostro, en el cabello, ligeramente más largo que antes, en la mirada, un poco más viva y un poco más muerta. A los diecisiete años era un hombre hecho y derecho y aún así...

―No soy un niño, papá. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, sino de mamá y Sayu.

―Tu madre y tu hermana también se preocupan por ti, yo solo estoy haciendo de portavoz de esa preocupación y de la mía propia.

―Pues... no sé qué decir, de verdad, puedes quedarte tranquilo ―expresó gesticulando con el brazo―. Ahora mismo estoy feliz de cómo estamos avanzando con el caso Kira.

―Ya...

―Papá, lo digo en serio. En todo caso soy yo el que debo preocuparme por ti, te ves muy cansado, sabes que tienes que cuidarte.

―¿Es por Ryuuzaki? ―preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

―¿Cómo por Ryuuzaki...? Digo que... Espera, ¿qué? ―Se veía debidamente perplejo cuando continuó después de una pausa―. ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Ryuuzaki?

Soichiro buscó sus ojos, unos bonitos ojos amielados que había heredado de su madre.

―Se os ha visto bastante tensos a los dos estos días, todos lo hemos notado, incluso Matsuda, y habéis actuado de forma infantil el uno con el otro, creí que erais amigos.

Light lo miró con una extraña expresión, en parte sorprendida, en parte esquiva, que trataba de aparentar serenidad. No obstante, ese pequeño destello apenas duró unas milésimas de segundo, siendo reemplazado de inmediato por un semblante mucho más relajado y seguro. ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿o realmente su hijo tenía aquella habilidad para ocultar emociones?

―Somos amigos ―asintió―. Pero... no somos personas normales, papá, y él no se fía de mí, así que a veces los choques son inevitables.

Ante esas palabras, Soichiro sintió un creciente dolor de cabeza palpitándole tras los párpados, un dolor con textura amarga.

―No comprendo porque sospecha de ti a estas alturas, si incluso te considera tu amigo...

―La amistad es como el amor o el odio, no se razona, se siente. Supongo que ese es el porqué. No creo que Ryuuzaki esté pasando un buen momento tampoco, es por eso que tengo que ser fuerte hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

En aquella amplia habitación, Soichiro sintió como si por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo Light estuviera frente a él, sintió que lo comprendía, de la forma en la que se pueden comprender un padre y un hijo que no suelen hablar de sus problemas entre ellos, lo justo para saber que su hijo sabía cuidar de sí mismo, lo justo para hacerle saber a este también que, si tenía algún problema, su padre estaba ahí para cuidar de él, no importaba cuán mayor fuera.

―Está bien ―asintió por fin, después de un frágil silencio―. Está bien, solo... creo que nunca te había visto llevarte tan bien con ningún amigo tuyo antes.

Light enarcó una ceja.

―¿Lo dices por lo bien que nos peleamos? ―bromeó.

Soichiro soltó una carcajada cansada y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

―Dejando eso aparte, ¿la chica que conociste la otra noche...?

―No, papá, no creo que le vuelva a ver.

―Está bien, está bien. Será mejor que nos acostemos.

―Sí. Buenas noches, papá.

La luz se extinguió en la habitación siguiendo el ejemplo del exterior. En la oscuridad, Soichiro le echó otro vistazo al contorno de la figura de su hijo; un sentimiento apacible que hacía mucho que no sentía, lo más parecido a una tranquilidad que creía olvidada, se adueñó de él.

―Buenas noches, hijo.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que cayera rendido, sintiendo que había valido la pena aquella pequeña conversación.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Taddousac era un pequeño pueblo recóndito de Canadá, con un bonito mar que se extendía a lo lejos como una tela azul cielo bajo nubes costeras. Había barcos pesqueros junto al muelle, casas unifamiliares que se disponían entre los árboles y que parecían variopintas etiquetas de colores debido a sus coloridos tejados. En verano, probablemente, Taddousac era la clase de pueblo en el que los prados que lo rodeaban se llenaban de verde; y los altiplanos, de flores floreciendo, rojas, amarillas, violetas y azules, cubriendo todo el lugar de una alegría contagiosa y rebosante, una alegría que además se manifestaba a través de las risas de los habitantes más pequeños, que con total seguridad correrían revolcándose en el césped. Taddousac era el pueblo en el que Sophie había vivido los últimos tres años de su vida. Ryuuzaki lo había sabido desde el primer momento aunque nunca ninguno de los dos habían hecho intento alguno por verse. No había hecho falta, pues ambos sabían que se tenían el uno al otro incluso en la distancia.

Ryuuzaki contempló la pequeña e íntima ceremonia que se estaba llevando en aquel modesto cementerio. Estaba situado en una planicie a un nivel más elevado del pueblo, a la que se accedía o bien escalando el pequeño altiplano o bien por unas sinuosas escaleras de piedra que se habían construido decenas de años atrás. El lugar dedicado a los muertos no era ninguna necrópolis infestada de grandes monumentos fúnebres, verjas y ostentosos panteones; al contrario, se trataba de una deshilachada sucesión de lápidas que ocupaban una extensión moderada que culminaba en una capilla pequeña y simple, de tejado triangular rojo intenso, y marcos de puerta y ventanas de la misma tonalidad.

La misa estaba finalizando en aquel momento y la caja, aquella caja inservible en la que reposaba el cuerpo sin vida de Sophie, iba a ser enterrada para siempre en la oscuridad. Sophie, con su increíble vivacidad, con su inocencia y corazón puro; Sophie, quién había sido única para Ryuuzaki, quién había sido única en su especie. Ryuuzaki sintió un escozor ascendiendo desde el pecho hasta los ojos, la cabeza le retumbó, un dolor sordo e implacable se abrió paso a través de él y cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus mejillas estaban mojadas y no era solo por la fina lluvia que había empezado a caer hacía unos minutos.

Ryuuzaki bajó la cabeza en aquel momento, incómodo porque aquella gente extraña que había ido a la ceremonia, la mayoría vecinos de Sophie durante su estadía en Taddousac, pudieran verle llorar. Se sintió mal por eso, pues Sophie se merecía todas las lágrimas del mundo.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo levantar la cabeza. La expresión de Watari era tan sombría como la suya y tenía los ojos rojos tras las gafas de media luna. No dijo nada, pero Ryuuzaki pudo sentir su firme apoyo y lo agradeció. Cuando el funeral terminó, él y Watari saludaron al director del orfanato Wammy's House, aquel que Watari había fundado y en el que él y Sophie se habían criado. El hombre se alegró de verlo aun en esas circunstancias. Mello y Near, dos niños del orfanato y probablemente los sucesores del nombre de L, también estaban allí con expresiones mustias a pesar de que no habían conocido tanto a Sophie como el propio Ryuuzaki, Alexander o Beyond. Ninguno de los dos estaban ahí, sin embargo, ambos habían muerto, uno por enfermedad igual que Sophie y el otro a manos de Kira, tras los barrotes de una destartalada prisión. Había alguna que otra cara conocida más, pero Ryuuzaki solo saludó lacónicamente y sin mucho entusiasmo.

El cementerio se fue quedando vacío con el pasar de los minutos y, mientras Watari hablaba un tanto apartado con el director del orfanato, con el cual se llevaba bien y al que hacía tiempo que no veía, él se acercó paulatinamente al sepulcro de Sophie y se quedó ahí, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del inusual pantalón negro, observando con la vista perdida las palabras talladas sobre la lápida de piedra.

Después de un momento de incertidumbre, Ryuuzaki habló:

―Recuerdo tus palabras cuando éramos pequeños, decías que el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos se conecta a través de los sueños, que los sueños son una poción de esperanza, estrellas y magia espiritual. ―Su voz era hueca y falta de emoción, más que de costumbre, un poco áspera también. Nunca había creído realmente en aquellas pequeñas ilusiones y creencias de Sophie, aquellas que la hacían tan especial. Tampoco las creía ahora, pero nunca se lo había dicho y no iba a empezar en ese momento. A una parte de él siempre le había gustado dejarse embargar por la imaginación de la chica―. He estado soñando contigo últimamente. Espero que guardes un pedazo de hoja de trébol para mí en el otro lado, es posible que no tarde en acompañarte ―dijo, porque era lo que pensaba. Entonces, tras un momento de vacilación, añadió―: Puede que haya conocido a alguien hecho de miel y polvo de hadas, alguien que conoce la secuencia de la melodía que recorre mis venas.

La voz le tembló al final y con un gesto vago tocó la moneda que había pertenecido a Sophie y que ahora él tenía colgada del cuello.

 _Pero esa persona probablemente será el responsable de mi muerte._

No lo dijo, aunque deseó que ella escuchara el eco de sus pensamientos allí donde estuviera. El cabello le caía sobre la cara tapándole los ojos y la suave llovizna seguía cayendo cuando alguien se acercó a su lado. De reojo, vio que se trataba de Nate River, a quién llamaban Near, uno de los niños huérfanos del Wammy's House.

―No la conocí tanto como tú, la recuerdo corriendo y saltando por el jardín en pleno invierno cuando ya no era una niña, decía que intentaba acariciar a las nubes para que sonrieran y dejaran de tirar agua sobre nosotros.

Ryuuzaki no pudo frenar la triste sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

―Siempre fue muy amable con todos ―dijo Near con voz monótona después de observar la tumba por unos segundos. Sus ojos, tan negros y parecidos a los del propio Ryuuzaki, voltearon a verlo―. ¿Sientes mucho su muerte?

Nate también era un niño muy especial, a su manera. A sus once años era probablemente el residente del orfanato más inteligente, junto a Mihael Keehl al que llamaban Mello. También, como el propio Ryuuzaki, tenía dificultades para empatizar con los que le rodeaban y no tenía reparos en decir las cosas tal y como las pensaba, sin tener en cuenta el efecto que sus palabras podían causar en los demás. Por eso, porque entendía su forma de ser, Ryuuzaki esbozó una tenue sonrisa en su dirección y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda que sorprendieron a Nate, no muy dado al contacto físico.

 _Se me está pegando algo de Light_ , pensó Ryuuzaki medio ausente.

―Todo el mundo muere. Lo que siento es que haya sido tan pronto y el no tener la opción de hablar con ella si quiero.

―Si muriera otra persona no lo sentirías igual.

Ryuuzaki lo observó con curiosidad. El cabello alvino, prácticamente blanco, se le ondulaba en las puntas a causa de la humedad de la lluvia.

―Hay otras personas que tampoco quiero muertas. ¿Tú no?

El niño se encogió de hombros con desconocimiento y un poco de indiferencia.

―¿Te gustaría que yo muriera? ―exclamó medio en broma, abriendo mucho los ojos.

―No me gustaría ―dijo, mirándolo―, pero tampoco sé si lloraría como tú has hecho.

Para su propia sorpresa no le avergonzó saber que lo había visto llorar. Después de un momento, contestó:

―No tienes que llorar para sentirlo. Cada persona es distinta, eso deberías saberlo bien. ¿Qué hay de Mello? ―preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia los demás con Nate siguiéndole―. ¿Lamentarías su muerte?

―Nadie me molestaría entonces, podría jugar con mis juguetes y pensar tranquilamente. ―Hizo una pausa―. Sería un poco aburrido.

―Ya veo.

Después de aquel momento no tardaron demasiado en irse, tenían que salir con el avión cuanto antes para poder llegar antes del anochecer a Japón. Ryuuzaki se despidió escrutando con mediano interés a aquellos niños, algunos, como Matt y Mello, no tan niños ya. Era consciente de que tal y como eran sus vidas tal vez no volvería a verlos nunca más, aquello le sacudió ligeramente. Estaba sensible debido a Sophie, estaba sensible debido a Light también, a las palabras que le había dicho a su padre la noche anterior y que Ryuuzaki había escuchado a través de su portátil.

«La amistad es como el amor o el odio, no se razona, se siente.»

Ya surcando los cielos en el avión privado, Ryuuzaki se preguntó si sería verdad. Supuso que sí, porque ninguna clase de razonamiento le haría sentir las cosas que siente por Light. Durante gran parte del trayecto no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el significado de las palabras _amistad_ , _amor_ y _odio_. Eran términos complicados, variables según la persona que los empleara; por eso a Ryuuzaki no le gustaba demasiado utilizarlos en su vocabulario. Aunque a veces lo hacía, como cuando le había asegurado a Light que lo consideraba su amigo. Light, de hecho, lograba efectos extraños en él, le hacía actuar de forma inesperada incluso para sí mismo. _En eso_ , pensó, _me recuerda un poco a Sophie_.

Lo que sentía por Light... No tenía interés en ponerle etiquetas, tampoco parecía que Light estuviera por esa labor por suerte. Pero Ryuuzaki sabía lo que era, se lo había dicho a Sophie y ella lo entendería igual que él lo había entendido al fin.

De todos modos, no creía que tuviera ocasión de emplear palabras mundanas y ambiguas como _amor_ o _enamoramiento_. Porque si Light era Kira ―y él sabía que lo era― las posibilidades de que Ryuuzaki muriera eran altas. Muy altas.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? El próximo capítulo, que ya tengo casi terminado, se centrará en el pasado de Elle, profundizando un poco en los personajes de Sophie, Beyond y Alex. Espero que os haya gustado, ¿hay ganas de que Soichiro se de cuenta de la relación entre su hijo y Ryuuzaki? ¡Espero que sí!_


	12. INTERLUDIO II

¡Buenos días! Siento el retraso, gracias por los que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, aquí os dejo el interludio que toca.

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **Interludio: ABLS**

«Con la libertad, las flores, los libros y la luna,

¿quién no sería perfectamente feliz?»

 _Oscar Wilde_

 _ **Wammy's House, Londres**_

 _ **19 de Julio de 2007**_

 _Elle se deslizó silenciosamente por el largo corredor del tercer piso del Orfanato reparando a penas en el cuadro pintoresco que se desplegaba al otro lado de la ventana, en el jardín, donde caras conocidas jugaban o, simplemente, se limitaban a tomar el sol en uno de esos raros días de londres en los que las nubes decidían tomar vacaciones._

 _Era verano; y hacía calor. Elle se remangó las mangas del jersey gris que llevaba puesto, le iba grande porque era delgado y escuálido en comparación a su antiguo propietario, Fénix, uno de los compañeros de Wammy's House que ya había dejado el lugar al cumplir la mayoría de edad unos años atrás._

 _Se detuvo frente a una puerta ovalada medio escondida en la intersección de tres paredes de la parte este de aquella antigua mansión victoriana, era un rincón oscuro y sin luz, custodiado por una armadura vacía de acero en un lado y una pequeña columna que ascendía en espiral en el otro. Cuando abrió la puerta el contraste fue inmediato. Una oleada de claridad le obligó a cerrar los ojos para evitar que la luz del sol que se derramaba a través de las claraboyas de la techumbre le cegara. Después de parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la repentina luminosidad, echó un vistazo a lo largo y ancho de aquella sala de estructura circular. Era amplia, pero lo parecía todavía más porque las altas paredes estaban tapizadas de espejos con marcos de piedras brillantes que, junto a las claraboyas que unificaban un techo que parecía inexistente, creaban una sensación y un espacio de inmensidad ilimitado. La sala era llamada El Observatorio y por las noches se convertía en todo un espectáculo de estrellas y constelaciones, de luz de luna encharcando los espejos, volviéndolo todo de una belleza irreal._

 _Pero en ese momento era de día y Elle vio varios instrumentos musicales, entre ellos un piano, un chelo y una flauta, junto a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la estancia. Las líneas del suelo que separaban las racholas de mármol blanco resplandecían con un halo dorado que se intensificaba con el efecto de una abundante luz natural. Beyond, Alex y Sophie ya estaban allí esperándole. Elle se acercó con aire despreocupado y se acuclilló en el suelo, donde los demás estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas._

 _Elle saludó con una sonrisa menuda a la chica, que dijo algo sobre el canto de los pájaros en el exterior, y luego miró a Alex con ojos inquisitivos._

― _¿Lo tienes?_

 _Alex asintió enérgico antes de estirarse hacia atrás para buscar algo en una pequeña mochila marrón que había dejado apoyada contra la pata de la mesa. La luz caía sobre él y, pese a su acusada delgadez y al tono enfermizamente blanco de su piel ―nada común en Alex―, Elle no pudo dejar de admirar su inagotable optimismo y buena disposición. Alex, siempre espléndido, con su cabello de ondas pelirrojas y sus ojos azules, con su sonrisa repleta de pecas; parecía irreal que alguien como él pudiera morir de un momento a otro._

― _¡Tachaaaán! ―exclamó mientras volvía a su posición. Cuatro monedas de apariencia antigua fueron depositadas en el centro del círculo que habían formado. Todos las observaron curioso guardando silencio por unos instantes―. ¿Qué os parecen? ―dijo Alex al fin―. Son geniales, ¿verdad? Yo soy más genial por haberlas conseguido._

 _Sophie soltó una risita y tocó una con la punta del dedo, como si temiera hacerle daño a la moneda. Elle enarcó una ceja en dirección a su compañero pelirrojo, era el mayor del grupo por dos años, pero dos años que lo convertían en adulto mientras ellos aún eran menores de edad._

― _¿Las conseguiste del templo Kitikàta? ―preguntó casi afirmándolo._

 _Alex asintió, emocionado. Luego soltó un bufido medio agotado, medio risueño._

― _El viaje a Machu Picchu fue magnífico, pero terminé agotado._

 _Beyond, a su lado, parecía enfurruñado. No era fácil decirlo de alguien prácticamente inexpresivo como él, pero a Elle se le daba bien detectar ese tipo de cosas y, además, conocía un poco a Beyond._

― _Podría haber ido yo en tu lugar. O haberte acompañado al menos._

― _Ya sabes que no ―contestó el más mayor, hundiéndole el dedo en la mejilla a Beyond, que le pegó un manotazo huraño―. Vamos, BB, dí lo fantástico que es el tío Alex, confiésalo._

― _Eres insoportable._

 _Alex se llevó la mano al pecho en un ademán dramático y murmuró algo que hizo gruñir a Beyond, lo que conllevó al consecuente abrazo atosigador con el que Alex trató de bajarle los malos humos al otro, que no dejó de protestar con frías amenazas que de poco servían contra el entusiasmo de Alex, aunque hubieran helado de miedo a cualquier persona normal. Beyond no solía gritar ni hacer serios escándalos, pero había una intensidad peligrosa tras sus ojos negros tan parecidos a los del propio Elle._

 _Elle se llevó el pulgar a la boca en un gesto mecánico y escrutó a sus dos compañeros durante un momento, mientras Sophie estaba entretenida estudiando los grabados de las antiguas monedas aztecas. A veces resultaba extraño, incluso incómodo, contemplar la interacción entre aquellos dos. Alex llevaba más tiempo que nadie en el Orfanato; tres años después, en el 1996, llegaron Elle primero y luego Sophie; y el último fue Beyond con ocho años, quien llegó a la Wammy's House subido a la espalda de Álex, este nunca dijo dónde lo había encontrado ni cómo, Elle podría haberlo investigado pero no lo hizo. Desde entonces, Beyond sólo se había mostrado cooperativo con el propio Alex, causando problemas con los demás o, en el mejor de los casos, ignorándolos. Al menos había sido así hasta que, poco a poco, Elle y Sophie se acercaron más a Alex y, a raíz de esto, también a Beyond. De todas formas, era evidente que para este último nadie podía ocupar el puesto de Alex. Era evidente para Elle. Por eso se encontraba preguntándose en ocasiones qué pasaría cuando el pelirrojo ya no estuviera ahí, qué sería de Beyond entonces._

 _Parpadeó, perplejo, cuando escuchó un gutural rugido. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que había sido su estómago. Todos se le habían quedado mirando, Alex y Sophie con diversión, Beyond con desinterés mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el cuerpo de Alex._

― _Tengo hambre ―dijo Elle aunque era evidente._

― _¿Quieres un chicle?_

 _Pero negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Sophie. Le apetecía algo dulce y consistente, tal vez un buen pastel de chocolate y… De repente, Alex empezó a toser estrepitosamente haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. Era una tos ronca y cavernosa, una que parecía provenir de las mismas entrañas mientras le desgarraba todo por dentro. Alex se agarraba el pecho con ambas manos y trataba de controlar el ataque de tos con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero aún tardó unos minutos en calmarse. Cuando lo hizo se incorporó un poco y sonrió. Elle notó que había sombras bajo sus ojos que no habían estado antes._

― _Alex… ―oyó el susurro preocupado de Sophie, era sorprendente lo dulce que continuaba siendo su voz a los dieciséis años. Elle había notado como la suya propia emitía gallos y guturales sin ton ni son._

― _Vamos, chicos, vamos a repartirlas. Tenemos que pensar que grabaremos en cada una, tiene que ser una especie de acrónimo de todos nosotros, algo que nos represente ―habló Alex, pensativo―. Tal vez… no sé, ¿qué os parecen nuestras iniciales? No es muy original pero es válido._

― _O podríamos dibujar el significado de nuestros nombres en el lenguaje de los sueños ―ofreció Sophie mientras daba saltitos impulsándose de forma infantil sobre sus rodillas._

― _Sería bonito, pero no todos tenemos el don de descifrar los sueños, Sophie ―rechazó Alex con amabilidad―. ¿Tú que dices, Elle…?_

 _Elle, para ser sinceros, no le daba demasiada importancia a aquel evento con el que Sophie y Alex parecían tan entusiasmados. Si lo hacía, lo hacía por ellos, porque aunque no sabía si lo que sentía por ellos era la amistad de la que tanto hablaba la gente, sabía que los apreciaba y que no les gustaría verlos tristes, sobretodo a la chica. Su mente había vuelto a dispersarse hacia un mundo de dulce y posibles postres que devorar y, sin embargo, hubiera contestado a la pregunta de Alex ―diciendo que realmente no le importaba, la verdad, vamos― si no hubiera sido por la súbita interrupción de Beyond, que se levantó después de haber estado mirando al pelirrojo con una extraña expresión sombría._

― _Oh, Beyond… ―llamó Sophie―. ¿Te reclama el exterior?_

 _El aludido se detuvo a un paso de la puerta. El pelo negro le caía liso hasta los hombros, como una cascada de oscuridad sobre piel nívea. Cuando volteó hacia ellos una sonrisa sádica y ligeramente amarga teñía sus facciones._

― _Me reclama la necesidad de no sentirme como un inútil grabando estúpidas monedas de una leyenda azteca como si eso fuese a servir de ayuda cuando alguno de nosotros muera. ―Entonces se dirigió hacia Alex―. Uno pensaría que el próximo gran detective del mundo tendría la mente más centrada que tú, Alex._

― _Nadie ha dicho que esto vaya a servir cuando alguno de nosotros muera ―interrumpió Elle, con una voz monótona y fría―. Es solo un juego._

― _No es un juego. ―La expresión de Alex era ceñuda pero terca―. No es un juego en absoluto, Elle. Es una prueba, una prueba de nuestra unión y de que estuvimos aquí. De que hemos vivido._

 _Elle solo se limitó a contemplar a Alex con impasibilidad, sin saber muy bien qué pensar o qué contestar a eso. Seguía opinando que era un juego, de alguna forma. Al fin y al cabo, la gente creía que jugar no tenía importancia, pero él pensaba que sí la tenía. No obstante, el desprecio acérrimo en reverberaba en los ojos negros de Beyond._

― _Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo en esto. Beyond… Tú incluso me estuviste insistiendo durante semanas para venir conmigo a tratar de encontrar estas monedas…_

― _Desde luego. Un grave error por mis parte._

― _No quieres decir eso._

― _Oh, pruébame._

― _Beyond…_

― _Cierra el pico, Sophie ―atajó, oscuramente._

 _A Elle no le gustó ese trato hacia la chica, pero se mantuvo al margen. Sobretodo porque podía notar la intensidad de las miradas de Beyond y Alex, el hielo en los ojos de uno contra el fuego inextinguible del otro. Después de unos segundos de silencio, fue Alex el que se movió y se puso en pie dejando escapar un suspiro cansado._

― _La verdad…_

― _Te diré la verdad ―cortó Beyond en un siseo lento y punzante―. La verdad es que todo lo que haces últimamente es de cero utilidad, para eso podrías morirte ya y dejar de incordiar a los demás._

 _Aún sin estar dirigidas a su persona, las palabras del joven azotaron a Elle con una sacudida titánica que le hizo girarse hacia Alex como movido por un resorte. Este tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y ni siquiera trató de ocultar la expresión de extrema desolación en su rostro. Se escuchó un portazo y supo de Beyond se había ido, en ese momento pensó que era el ser más estúpido del mundo, no solo porque había dicho estupideces, sino porque estas ni siquiera eran verdad. Sophie, a su lado, también miraba de Alex a la puerta una y otra vez. Finalmente se encaminó hacia la salida del Observatorio con paso decidido._

― _Espera, Sophie. ―La chica se detuvo ante la petición de Alex―. Yo hablaré con él. Sé… No importa. Hablaré yo con él, en serio._

 _Sophie cambió su peso de un pie al otro y dirigió una mirada hacia Elle, dubitativa, como buscando su opinión._

― _Elle, sé que lo encuentras absurdo, pero ayuda a Sophie a pensar algo para las monedas, por favor._

― _No lo encuentro absurdo, solo no lo veo tan importante como Sophie y tú._

 _Recibió un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta y luego los ojos azules del otro chico eran una súplica silenciosa. Elle no podía negarse._

 _No lo hizo._

― _Claro, Alex. No te preocupes._

 _La sonrisa que le dedicó resplandeció bajo la cálida luz que se filtraba por las claraboyas._

― _Genial, ¡voy a ocuparme de ese pequeño estropicio! ―y nada más decirlo salió corriendo de la sala, dejándoles a Sophie y a ella solos._

 _Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, un poco descolocados por un momento. Finalmente fue Elle el que habló:_

― _¿Me acompañas a por algo dulce?_

― _Claro, ¿por qué no?_

 _Por el camino Sophie se puso a cantar una canción animada, de letra sospechosa, que decía algo que empezaba por «Elle está hecho de azúcar, de azúcar, de azúcar. Elle está hecho de azúcar, oh, dulce infante. Elle está hecho de chocolate, de chocolate, de… ». El protagonista de la canción la ignoró durante un rato, pero en el tercer estribillo se le unió en forma de director de orquestra, agitando las manos al ritmo de la canción con una inexpresividad innata en él… Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto hubiera pensado, acertadamente, que Elle tenía un sentido del ritmo nulo._

 _El Orfanato de Wammy's House tenía decenas de habitaciones, ya fuera para los empleados o para los niños que habían sido acogidos. Aquel día de primeros de agosto, en una de las muchas estancias de la mansión, Elle y Sophie se enredaron en el lecho de la adolescencia y la sexualidad por primera vez en sus vidas. La luz de la lámpara estaba apagada, pero se filtraba una tenue luz grisácea por el recuadro de una ventana pequeña. El día se había levantado brumoso en el exterior; en el interior las sábanas eran un enredo de brazos y piernas, de cabello rubio, risas y sofocados gemidos._

 _Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos de aquellos nuevos y exóticos apetitos carnales, con los cuerpos disolutos y las almas en paz, uno al lado del otro, Elle se medio sentó entre el revoltijo de sábanas blancas y cogió el reloj de la mesita para mirar la hora. Faltaba poco para que sirvieran la cena._

― _Tenemos que vestirnos, Sophie. No me gustaría perderme la cena, creo que hoy preparan dulce de leche._

― _Mm… Tengo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo ―bufó ella tratando de contener la risa._

 _Una sonrisa tironeó de los labios de Elle al mirarla, encogida como una niña pequeña con las piernas desnudas contra el pecho. Tenía los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, y en ese momento resplandecían como piedras preciosas. Elle tuvo que agradecer aquella mágica distracción, de otra forma le hubiera costado mil horrores más apartar la mirada de los senos abultados y bronceados que se adivinaban aplastados contra las rodillas._

― _Sophie, ¿qué piensas tú del amor? ―preguntó por simple curiosidad._

 _Pese a conocerse desde la más temprana edad, nunca habían tenido esa clase de conversación ni tampoco habían sentido el deber de tenerla. No era muy distinto ahora. Elle se lo había pasado bien con aquel juego de caricias llamado sexo, pero sabía que no estaba destinado a convertirse en nada más. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por la opinión de Sophie siendo esta una de las personas más raras que había conocido nunca. La chica clavó sus ojos en él por un segundo antes de girar su cuerpo de forma que quedase tendida boca arriba. Sin el más mínimo pudor por taparse los senos que habían quedado al descubierto, contestó a su pregunta:_

― _Es algo bonito, ¿no? Aunque hay gente que declara que el amor no siempre es bonito. He leído muchos cuentos al respecto, es un tema muy recurrente, ¿sabes? Una vez leí una historia de la biblioteca, no recuerdo el autor, pero revelaba un trágico amorío entre el sol y la luna, ambos enamorados el uno del otro y, aun así, destinados a vagar separados durante la eternidad._

 _Miró al techo, meditabundo._

― _En ese caso no es algo bonito._

― _Es bonito, solo que también triste ―replicó ella._

 _Pero Elle no estaba convencido._

― _Cuando sientes afecto por una persona es porque convives con esa persona, porque se establecen una serie de lazos que te llevan a apreciarla, porque te gusta estar con ella y verla feliz. Pero en un caso de separación prolongado es inevitable que dicho afecto se vea afectado y, poco a poco, vaya desapareciendo. O que se vea reducido como mínimo. En ese punto el amor muere y la historia, sin nada que lamentar, deja de ser una tragedia. También pierde lo que la hacía bella. ―Al terminar su explicación dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia Sophie. Envuelta en rizos de oro, su expresión no revelaba nada que pudiera dar una pista sobre sus pensamientos―. ¿Qué dices a eso?_

 _La respuesta llegó de forma inmediata, rápida como la luz._

― _Digo que en ese caso la historia no es una historia de amor._

 _Elle parpadeó, perplejo, y ladeó la cabeza. Sophie estiró uno de sus brazos que dejó reposar sobre el estómago desnudo de él. Su voz fue un hilo terso como la seda cuando retomó la palabra._

― _Tú estás hablando de afecto, no de amor, Elle. Un día encontrarás a alguien que esté hecho de la miel más dulce, la de la naturaleza, y de polvo de hadas, hadas que manejan tus sueños y el pálpito de tu corazón. Cuando te falte esa persona, notarás un estrujón en el pecho, no será otra cosa que tú corazón reclamando por el polvo de hadas…_

 _Por regla general, las divagaciones de Sophie eran bienvenidas en el mundo de Elle, pero en ese momento se sintió demasiado surrealista para él como para dejarlo pasar sin más._

― _El corazón es un órgano, Sophie. No está hecho de polvo de hadas, mucho menos necesita…_

 _Pero ella le chistó y le dio un golpe flojo con la mano en el estómago cortando su pretensión de protesta._

― _Ese día le diré a los pájaros que te espíen y que me lo vengan a contar. Y me lo pasaré en grande imaginándote en esa situación. ―Para sorpresa de Elle, Sophie rompió en carcajadas cándidas y animadas que casi parecían armonizar con el sonido de las finas agujas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer sobre el cristal de la ventana. Dándose cuenta del ceño fruncido de su compañero, la adolescente dejó de reír con un último bufido risueño. Una vez adoptada una pose más serena, añadió―: Para que sea amor, debe haber alguien capaz de conocer la secuencia de la melodía que recorre tus venas; alguien, cuya melodía tú también lograrás visualizar._

 _La conversación no se prolongó durante más tiempo del necesario y, minutos después, con el tema ya olvidado, ambos estaban en el comedor de la planta baja, preparados para cenar. Elle no solía hablar con nadie además de Sophie, y a veces Alex o Beyond. Aquella fue la primera vez que Elle se acostó con Sophie, pero también la última. Nunca hablaron de ello, pero tampoco estaban arrepentidos. Simplemente la situación no se volvió a presentar y ninguno mostró interés en que se repitiera. Sí se besaron, sin embargo, y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos más adelante, hasta que uno de ellos dejó el Orfanato._

 _En la mente de Elle, la charla con Sophie acerca del amor quedó reducida a un pedazo de recuerdo, diminuto y opaco, perdido entre los complicados entresijos de su memoria. La única excepción fue un día de ese mismo año del 2007, el día en el que Alex pareció vencer la muralla que Beyond había creado a su alrededor, más impenetrable que de costumbre desde que había salido airado de la sala del Observatorio. Los cuatro se habían vuelto a reunir en el mismo lugar con un propósito en común al fin. Cuatro monedas quedaron grabadas aquella tarde de Octubre, en la parte trasera de cada una de ellas se podía leer la misma inscripción, cincelada en letras hundidas en el metal cobrizo: ABLS. El acrónimo, formado por las iniciales de sus nombres, tenía un mensaje:_

«Always be limitless and sempiternal.» _(Permanece siempre ilimitado y sempiterno)_

 _Fue Alex el que le colgó la moneda azteca a Beyond alrededor del cuello, en la parte frontal de ella se distinguía una de las cuatro deidades aztecas responsables de la creación, Tezcatlipoca, señor del cielo y de la tierra, también conocido como la contraparte de Quetzalcóatl, deidad inscrito en la parte frontal del medallón de Elle. Sophie los miró en ese momento mientras Alex encajaba la cadena sobre la nuca de Beyond, apartándole un poco el cabello negro y liso que le caía como una cascada. El murmullo fue casi inaudible y probablemente Elle no lo hubiese entendido si no hubieran tenido aquella inaudita conversación semanas atrás, pero lo hizo. Entendió el murmullo de Sophie, sus implicaciones. Puede que ya lo supiera antes; aún si era así, le sorprendió. Cuando se separaron no había nada en sus rostros que delatara sentimiento alguno, especialmente en el rostro inexpresivo de Beyond, pero Elle no se lo pudo quitar de la cabeza en los meses posteriores._

 _Tal vez por eso, cuando la parca oscura se ciñó sobre Alex un tiempo después y todo se precipitó hacia un destino poco grato, le decepcionó de sobremanera descubrir en qué se había convertido Beyond._

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este pequeño retazo del pasado de L y su grupo, sé que debéis estar deseando ver como ciertas cosas pasan entre L y Light, pero todo a su debido tiempo XDD

Besos.


	13. VIII Misa

¡Buenos días! Hoy toca nuevo capítulo, esta vez laaaaargo y en el presente. Lo publico antes de irme a una comida familiar, que ayer fue mi cumple. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Como siempre, insisto, dejadme sabeer vuestras impresiones! ^^

* * *

 **VIII. Misa**

«Los pensamientos te llevan a tus propósitos,

tus propósitos a tus acciones, tus acciones a tus hábitos,

tus hábitos a tu carácter y tu carácter determina tu destino.»

 _Tyron Edwards_   


El espectáculo de luces en el firmamento era de una digna admiración. Había toda una miríada de incipientes estrellas blancas dispersas a lo largo y ancho, y al mismo tiempo el cielo estaba salpicado por acuarelas rojizas, naranjas y rosadas que poco a poco iban diluyéndose en favor de tonos azules, tonos de la noche. En pocos lugares y pocas veces se podía contemplar un crepúsculo estrellado, por lo que era un espectáculo digno de admirar. El reflejo plateado del cuarto menguante a duras penas rielaba sobre la superficie ondulante del mar, manchada aquí y allá por retazos de escarcha que acusaban la época invernal.

Era una vista maravillosa de un atardecer poco común de un día cualquiera de Diciembre. La cala en la que estaban era un pedazo de su pasado mientras que Ryuuzaki, acuclillado sobre una piedra a un metro escaso de él, lo era de su presente. Un presente que ni con la más ávida imaginación habría sido capaz de pronosticar. Dejó caer los párpados y respiró hondo, el aire húmedo, a arena, sal y vegetación le despejó las fosas nasales. Cuando unos instantes después abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada sólida de Ryuuzaki.

―¿Por qué me miras? ―preguntó incómodo―. ¿Quieres irte ya?

El otro hombre cabeceó en una ligera negativa. Tenía el cabello mojado al igual que el propio Light, porque al llegar habían tenido una escaramuza amistosa y ambos habían terminado chapoteando en las olas de agua que lamían la arena de la orilla, entre los salientes de rocas.

―Estaba pensando en ese libro que me dijiste hace tres días. Lo he estado ojeando y, qué quieres que te diga, Light, no pienso que ese sujeto guarde ninguna clase de parecido conmigo. ―Light emitió un ronquido de risa que hizo a Ryuuzaki ladear la cabeza en su dirección―. ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido?

―Solo lo mucho que te cuesta admitir que has ido corriendo a leer el libro que te recomendé. En cualquier caso, yo sí creo que el Maestro Elodin te da un aire, aunque sea por lo extravagante que es ―dijo y le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia.

Ryuuzaki era de rápida reacción y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo había alargado el brazo hacia la calmosa marea para salpicarle agua en la cara. Light se apartó un poco, protegiéndose inútilmente con las manos mientras soltaba una risa.

―Payaso, no me mojes más que a este paso no nos vamos a secar nunca.

―Bueno, me gusta tenerte mojado ―dijo con una de sus incansables sonrisas alienígenas que podían significar mil cosas―. Por lo tanto ―prosiguió―, voy a empezar a hablar del nombre de las cosas, del nombre del agua, del nombre del viento. No es algo que yo haga con regularidad, pero ya que insistes en mi parecido con Elodin.

―Es inteligente, como tú. No sé porqué te molesta que te diga que me recuerda a ti. ―medio inquirió Light después de apartarse algunos mechones de pelo mojado de la cara. Cada vez lo tenía más largo, ya iba siendo hora de darle un corte.

―Kvothe, el protagonista, también es inteligente. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso… ―se llevó un dedo pulgar a la boca y lo chupó y Light lo maldijo interiormente por cómo el muy desgraciado hacía que se le acumulara la sangre en cierta zona de su anatomía al verlo hacer eso―. Sí, puede que él se parezca un poco a ti.

―¿Kvothe? ―a penas pudo decir; su vista clavada en el dedo humedecido por la boca de Ryuuzaki.

Este asintió.

―Admito que la novela pese a ser de fantasía, un género que no me gusta demasiado, tiene una historia y algunos personajes interesantes. Aunque los personajes femeninos dejan bastante que desear. ―Se quedó pensativo unos segundos. El canto melodioso de los grillos se unió al suave ronroneo de las olas desde el pequeño espacio boscoso que había que atravesar para llegar a aquella pequeña y recóndita cala―. Solo tengo una excepción: Auri.

A Light le sorprendió eso.

―¿Te gusta ese personaje? ―inquirió mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo invernal. No hacía viento, pero sí frío―. Creo que es un poco disparatado.

―Puede. Me recuerda a alguien.

Tal vez fue debido a la entonación que le dio a sus palabras, tal vez tuvo más que ver con una intuición, fuera como fuere Light tuvo la certeza de que ese alguien estaba relacionado con la incógnita del extraño medallón. Ahora se había dado cuenta, tras tener la oportunidad de verlo un poco más de cerca ―aunque solo de refilón, pues Ryuuzaki no se lo dejaba ni oler― de que no se trataba de una moneda inglesa como había pensado en un principio, sino de alguna clase de medallón antiguo, posiblemente originaria de una tribu inca o azteca, o puede que de cultura egipcia o maya. Dos días atrás le había parecido apreciar el relieve de una deidad en su superficie cobriza mientras masturbaba a Ryuuzaki contra los azulejos del lavabo.

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente que llevó a Ryuuzaki a abandonar su vigilancia personalizada durante todo un día ―y una noche― en el que Light se había quedado a cargo de su padre, Aizawa y compañía. Hablando en plata, había sido una verdadera putada. Pero no iba a lloriquear por haber tenido que esperar un día más para comerse a Ryuuzaki a besos, para hacerle lo indecible; sobretodo porque la espera hubo valido la pena cuando a la noche de su regreso se enredaron por primera vez durante horas el uno en el otro, no llegó a haber penetración, no se ponían de acuerdo y ninguno de los dos había querido ceder hasta ahora, pero por primera vez Light podía dar fe de que había una buena razón para las ojeras de Ryuuzaki.

Sexo y caso Kira aparte, su relación indudablemente había mejorado durante aquellos días. Eran capaces de bromear con mayor libertad. Dichas bromas, además, no estaban cargadas de pullas malintencionadas ni de acusaciones, no por regla general ―aunque Light pensaba que Ryuuzaki podía meterse algunos comentarios referentes a Kira por el culo a veces, pero por lo demás todo bien―. Sin embargo, no habían hecho alusión al pasado de L en ningún momento y, a su vez, el tema del medallón continuaba siendo tabú.

Light se relamió los labios, tanteando el terreno ―la expresión del otro― mentalmente antes de hablar.

―¿La persona que te envió ese medallón se parece a Auri de algún modo?

Ryuuzaki, que se había quedado con la vista perdida en la lejanía del horizonte, giró la cabeza hacia él con un movimiento brusco que casi le dolió verlo. Light se mantuvo firme bajo la mirada suspicaz de los ojos negros, la luz decreciente de un casi muerto atardecer creaba sombras en sus pupilas. Recogió una de las piernas que había estado balanceando y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la superficie rocosa, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Ryuuzaki.

―Puede ser.

Lo sucinto de su respuesta irritó al universitario. He aquí el por qué era mejor no tentar esos temas.

―Está bien, no importa. No tienes que decirme nada ―exteriorizó, pero no pudo evitar sonar tenso. Se forzó a recordar que la resolución del caso Kira estaba a la vuelta de la esquina ahora que el plan con Misa había salido redondo, y después… « _No tengo ni la más jodida idea de lo que pasará después._ » pensó, mosqueado.

―Era una amiga. ―El murmullo de Ryuuki llegó unos minutos más tarde siendo apenas un hilo de voz que sorprendió a Light gratamente―. Era una amiga peculiar. Hablaba de una forma parecida al personaje de Patrick Rothfuss.

Por unos momentos, Light se hallaba demasiado anonadado como para responder, pero se rehizo poco después cazando la oportunidad al vuelo.

―Ya veo. ―No le había pasado por alto que Ryuuzaki había hablado en pasado―. Debiste pasar buenos momentos con ella entonces, no me imagino hablando con alguien como Auri. Su conversación me volvería loco.

―Oh, pobre Yagami, por primera vez se ve superado por algo. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que me admitirías ser incapaz de seguir el hilo de una conversación ―chinchó, dejando olvidado ese aura sombría que le había envuelto durante los últimos minutos.

Entonces el universitario contestó algo mordaz haciendo alusión a que podía seguir cualquier conversación que fuera mínimamente lógica y razonable, pero por dentro, una parte de él, estaba idiotamente conmovida porque Ryuuzaki le hubiese dado un pequeño fragmento de un pasado que guardaba con tanto recelo. Correcto, en aquellos lares andaba, conmoviéndose como un idiota. La pequeña discusión se prolongó de forma amena durante un tiempo. Luego fue Light el primero en cambiar de roca para situarse junto a Ryuuzaki y abordar su boca dulce e incitadora, que le recibió con un ansia sorda.

Se estuvieron besando hasta que las últimas pinceladas arreboladas desaparecieron tras el manto nocturno. Los gemidos de ellos se alzaron entonces, como una serenata ofrecida al viento y a ellos mismos. Durante la última semana habían hecho más cosas de las que habían compartido en meses. Sin descuidar en ningún momento el caso Kira, por supuesto, habían hecho una pequeña excursión nocturna al Monte Fuji en sábado, incluso a unas aguas termales en las que ―tras mucha insistencia por parte de Light y con la promesa de no separarse más de un metro― Ryuuzaki había cedido a quitarse las cadenas. Las miradas que de lo contrario hubieran recibido de los otros clientes del _onsen_ hubieran sido míticas. También habían perdido varias horas del domingo pasado en el cuarto del piano, Light no sabía tocar tanto como Ryuuzaki, pero se defendía honorablemente y habían discutido las obras de distintos músicos clásicos. Una noche que los otros miembros del Cuartel habían salido cerca de las siete de la tarde, ellos habían hecho una rápida escapada en tren a Utsunomiya para que Ryuuzaki probase los que Light consideraba los mejores _gyozas_ de todos los alrededores. En la medida de lo posible, con el poco tiempo del que disponían y la necesidad de ser discretos, habían hecho varias cosas, mayoritariamente sugerencias de Light ―si por el detective fuera se pasaría todos los días encerrados y comiendo dulces o resolviendo acertijos―, pero el lugar que más habían frecuentado había sido sin duda el lugar en el que estaban en aquel momento. Iban por la noche, cuando ya no quedaba trabajo por hacer y podían pasar desapercibidos.

Light dejó escapar un bostezo, como si el simple hecho de pensar en todas las horas de sueño perdidas le estuviera cobrando factura.

―¿Te importa si nos vamos pronto hoy? Estoy verdaderamente fatigado. ―dijo mientras se ponía en pie sobre la roca vigilando de no resbalar por error―. Si seguimos a este ritmo tendré que empezar a chutarme azúcar como haces tú, porque si no me veo cayendo en redondo un día de estos.

―No me chuto azúcar ―aclaró el otro con voz monótona mientras lo imitaba levantándose―. Y no pienso compartir mis postres contigo, pero si tienes que desmayarte en algún momento tengo algunas sugerencias…

El universitario le dio un empujón flojo con el hombro.

―Estoy seguro de que sí ―replicó.

―Grandes sugerencias. Muy divertidas.

―No me cabe duda.

―¿Puedo mencionarte algunas? ―preguntó mientras se calzaba de un salto las deportivas ajadas que siempre utilizaba. Light estornudó. Tenía la nariz helada y probablemente roja como una cerilla encendida.

―Temo no ser merecedor de semejante honor ―ironizó arqueando una fina ceja castaña.

Una sonrisa bailoteó en los labios del detective mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el sendero boscoso, el único medio de acceso a aquel rincón de arena y mar, y contestaba un «Oh, no debes preocuparte por eso, un genio como tú merece eso y más.» con un tono socarrón que le hubiera incordiado si no hubiera ido acompañado de una prometedora invitación: «Podemos discutir ese _más_ en la cama». A pesar del cansancio, no le pareció una mala idea.

En efecto, no era la primera vez en esos días que decidían pasar un rato en la pequeña cala, rodeados de altos peñascos y desfiladeros; mar, arena y bosque. No era la primera vez y, mientras sus pasos se perdían entre la espesura, Light se encontró deseando con fuerza que no fuera la última.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Misa tiró de la cadena del retrete y el ruido del chorro de agua hizo todavía más patente el silencio que reinaba en la planta. La planta en la que Ryuuzaki le había confinado. Ryuuzaki, que era L, el sujeto encargado de atrapar a Kira. Sé subió la ropa interior y dejó que el camisón de seda negro le cayera hasta la altura de los muslos, solo lo justo como para provocar sin enseñar demasiado. Luego se acercó al lavamanos ovalado de mármol blanco, echó un poco de jabón en sus manos y accionó la válvula de agua.

Se encontraba en el baño de la _suite_ privada que Ryuuzaki le estaba costeando mientras no se resolvía el caso. Solo aquella estancia debía tener unos diez metros cuadrados distribuidos en una superficie circular. Había una alfombra de piel color tierra que ejercía de punto central bajo una lámpara curvilínea, colgada del techo en un entresijo de luces; en relación a esto se encontraban diseminadas: una ducha y una bañera, ambas de hidromasaje y de generosas proporciones, el retrete, una vitrina de cristal con variopintos potingues a un lado de la puerta, y, a la derecha, la amplia extensión del lavamanos coronado por un espejo rectangular de marco dorado. Toda la estancia estaba construida con los más distinguidos materiales, siendo todo un juego de vidrio, mármol, azulejos de cerámica marrón y dorada, y preciosas cenefas bañadas en oro que retrataban escenas rudimentarias de periodos pasados. Era toda una planta de lujos para ella. No había tenido queja hasta entonces. Ahora, no obstante, la situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Se secó las manos con la toalla blanca que pendía del colgador, las uñas de porcelana rojas que se había hecho el día anterior destacaron como rosas sobre nieve. Se agachó junto a la encimera elíptica del lavamanos. Había un hueco rectangular que se hundía para adentro como si fuera una cueva de azulejos, alargó la mano y de dentro cogió una toalla más grande y unas zapatillas de pelo de estar por casa. Puso el tapón a la amplia bañera para que se fuese llenando de agua caliente. Sabía que un buen baño era lo único que podía ayudarla a aliviar el tumulto de emociones que alojaba en su interior.

Después de reunir una bolsa de pétalos aromáticos y de ajustar la rueda que regulaba la intensidad de la luz del baño, se desvistió y recogió su larga melena rubia en un moño. La cadena de plata fina la dejó sobre la superficie de mármol.

Una vez estuvo sumergida en el cálido abrazo del agua salpicada de pétalos y el sahumerio floral inundaba la habitación, dejó a sus pensamientos vagar con libertad.

Había pasado ya una semana y pico desde que había realizado con éxito la misión de infiltración en la Yotsuba, una semana desde que un monstruo la había abordado en el baño de la empresa para revelarle cosas que escapaban a su comprensión. En un primer momento quiso gritar creyendo que aquel ser había ido a asesinarla, pero luego había dicho que se llamaba Rem. ¡El monstruo! ¡Tenía nombre! Misa apenas había podido asimilarlo en aquel momento, pero después de una semana para asimilar toda la mezcolanza de información se sentía mucho más entera.

Y decidida.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras hundía la parte superior del cuerpo en el agua hasta cubrirse el cuello. Estiró las piernas, blancas como la porcelana china, y las apoyó sobre el borde de la bañera.

« _Light es Kira. Y tú, Misa, eres el segundo Kira. El motivo por el cual ninguno de los dos lo recordáis es un plan que Light Yagami elaboró para quitarse de las sospechas de L de encima_ » había dicho Rem, quién se había definido como un Dios de la Muerte. « _Confía solo en Light, en nadie más._ ».

―Light… ―murmuró encantada.

Por supuesto que confiaba en Light, siempre lo había hecho, era su amor, la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Pero de algún modo ahora el hecho de confiar en él, de amarlo, traía consigo un sentimiento correcto, como si todo estuviera en su lugar porque Light _era_ Kira. Y ella no era otra que el segundo Kira. Aún no recordaba cómo había sucedido o cuándo. Sin embargo, Rem le había asegurado que recordaría en el momento adecuado y entonces… Entonces ella y Light serían imparables.

Un sentimiento cálido y apacible le inundó el pecho. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Se relajó largo y tendido durante la próxima hora. Luego se secó, recogió los pétalos que tiró en la basura metálica ubicada tras un panel de bambú que hacía de separador, y dejó que el agua fluyera hacia el desagüe.

Mientras el pelo chorreaba sobre el albornoz, se calzó las zapatillas y se deslizó dando brincos por la puerta que daba directamente a la que era su habitación. Las dimensiones eran desorbitantes, siendo el mobiliario más destacado una lujosa cama con doseles cianes, un bonito tocador, el guardarropas del fondo y un sofá de tres plazas que a Misa le recordaba a los que había visto en películas victorianas de Occidente. Cogió el secador y lo accionó. El golpe de aire caliente le hizo suspirar de satisfacción mientras contemplaba la ciudad de Tokio desde los amplios ventanales del edificio. Unas vistas magníficas a una altura que podría producir vértigo tranquilamente. Su rostro no delataba ninguna emoción.

―Es el destino ―dijo e inmediatamente supo que era verdad.

Light era su adorado Kira y ella tenía una misión que cumplir para poder serle de utilidad, para demostrarle la fuerza de su amor. Entonces, cuando Light recuperara sus recuerdos, se daría cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno por el otro y dejaría de decir que ellos no eran novios. Pegó un grito agudo, emocionado y saltó sobre la cama, sin importarle la marca que su cabello, aún húmedo, dejaba sobre el edredón.

―Se me ocurren mil regalos para hacerle cuando al fin podamos celebrar nuestro amor por todo lo alto. ¡Es que Light es tan genial! ―Se apretó el pecho notando el suave bamboleo de su corazón ante la simple mención del chico de sus sueños. Sabía que podría morir de amor en cualquier momento y estaba preparada para ello.

Pero no. Tenía que centrarse. Lo primero era sacar una prueba contra Higuchi, ese cretino baboso cuya identidad había descubierto gracias a Rem. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usurpar el nombre de su querido Light? No lo permitiría. Y era algo que solo ella podía hacer.

Lo sentía por Ryuuzaki. Ahora que habían empezado a hacerse todos amigos… Sería maravilloso que no estuviera obsesionado con atrapar a Kira, pero mientras lo estuviera Misa sabía bien en dónde residía su lealtad.

« _A lo mejor entre Light y yo podemos convencerle de que Kira no es un asesino, él no lo entiende, pero tiene que haber una forma de que lo comprenda, que lo que Kira hace es juzgar a los que se lo merecen._ »

Sus ojos resplandecieron marrones sin las lentillas. Vio los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, unos padres que le fueron arrebatados demasiado pronto.

« _Sí, lo que Kira hace es justicia._ »

Porque no podía aceptarse un mundo que permitía que le arrebataran a sus seres más queridos, un mundo que concediera la muerte de inocentes a los que no les había llegado su hora. Un mundo en el que ver morir a sus padres fuera justo.

Y si Ryuuzaki era incapaz de verlo significaba que no conocía la amplia perspectiva de Light en absoluto.

Light, Kira, era un visionario.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

―Es verdad, casi se me olvida. ―dijo su padre, que se estaba enfundando el abrigo―. Light, hijo, esta mañana me ha dicho tu madre que para fin de año vendrán tus tíos y tu primo a pasar unos días. No hemos tenido la voluntad como para intentar persuadirles de que se cojan una habitación, no sería de buen gusto y tu madre no se quedaría tranquila, así que se quedaran en casa.

Light miró a su padre a mitad de un estiramiento de brazos y piernas.

―¿Pero de quienes estamos hablando? ―preguntó, porque no era tan raro que vieran a la hermana de su padre y su familia a lo largo del año, pero no solían quedarse días, al fin y al cabo residían a menos de dos horas en coche―. ¿No me digas que vienen los de Rusia?

El asentimiento de su padre le sorprendió de sobremanera.

―Hace siglos que no los veo. La última vez que vinieron a Japón fue cuando yo tenía once años. ―Sus padres habían ido a verlos en una ocasión tres años atrás, pero él había estado ocupado estudiando y no le había apetecido mucho. Se restregó una mano por el pelo―. Vaya forma de recibirlos, encadenado a otro hombre y bajo sospecha de asesinato… Espero tener como regalo de Navidad la resolución del caso Kira.

―Dudo que Santa Claus esté de servicio ―se metió Ryuuzaki sin siquiera mirarlos. Estaba entretenido escogiendo postre del carrito que había traído Watari―. El año pasado pedí un oso de diez metros de azúcar y no me lo trajo.

―Espera, ¿tenéis familia en Rusia? Light, jefe, no tenía ni idea.

Light dejó de mirar al detective con exasperación y se giró para contestar a Matsuda, el cual se había detenido con la chaqueta puesta y el maletín negro en las manos al oír las palabras de su padre. Era el único lo suficientemente maruja como para quedarse a manejar información. Aizawa y Mogi, por otro lado, se despidieron antes de salir por la puerta.

―Él es hermano de mi madre, pero no hay mucha relación ―dijo Light cuando los otros dos se hubieron marchado.

―Bueno, la distancia no hace mucho por mejorar ese aspecto ―intervino su padre indulgente. Entonces se puso más serio; mirando a Light, añadió―: La verdad, preferiría haber aclarado todo este asunto para entonces. Obviamente no podemos revelarles la verdad, pero tener que dar una excusa absurda para cubrir tu ausencia… en fin, no me gusta demasiado.

―Sinceramente, yo preferiría haber resuelto el caso a día de hoy ―volvió a interrumpir Ryuuzaki indolente―. ¡Pero qué se le va a hacer!

―Ryuuzaki, cállate.

El aludido, que se había acercado a ellos por fin con una berlina de azúcar recién horneada, enfocó sus ojos negros en él con fingida conmoción.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿no opinas lo mismo, Light? Pues es una pena.

―No voy a decirte lo que opino ―contestó desabrido, aunque las esquinas de sus labios tenían el asomo de una sonrisa.

―¿Quieres un bocado de mi berlina? ―Continuó sin darle tiempo a responder―: Mejor, porque no te iba a dar de todas formas ―y le dio un gran mordisco a la pasta.

En ese momento, Light tuvo que recordarse que había demasiada gente en la misma habitación que ellos como para robarle la estúpida berlina a Ryuuzaki en un gesto infantil, para luego molestarlo durante minutos con la amenaza de tirarle todos los dulces si no cumplía sus deseos ―y a Light se le ocurrían unas cuantas cosas no aptas para menores que el otro hombre podía hacer por él―. Por suerte, todavía le duraba la impresión que le había causado la inminente estadía de sus familiares en Japón.

Alzó la cabeza hacia su progenitor y vio que los estaba mirando a Ryuuzaki y a él con una sonrisa en la cara. El cansancio en su rostro no estaba tan presente como en las últimas semanas, desde que habían tenido oportunidad para hablar de padre a hijo.

―Me tranquiliza ver que os estáis entendiendo mejor últimamente ―dijo.

―Sí que es verdad lo que dice, jefe. ―coincidió Matsuda―. Ya nos se respira esa tensión deprimente de antes.

 _Oh, joder._ Le echó un raudo vistazo de soslayo a Ryuuzaki. Este aceptaba las palabras de su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza. Light volvió a mirar a su padre.

―Ya sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte, papá. Anda, iros que ya que es tarde. Sobre los tíos y eso, podéis dejarles caer que me he independizado pero que aun no tengo el piso adecuado para las visitas.

―Sí, ya lo había pensado. Pero si no te ven en las comidas familiares de los días festivos…

―Pensaremos en algo ―interrumpió Light poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un suave apretón.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras más antes de que los dos ex-policías se marcharan. Su padre parecía haber quedado conforme con que buscarían una solución para aquel pequeño contratiempo familiar; por supuesto, Light sabía que a Ryuuzaki poco le importaban las etiquetas de familia, bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en el caso que tenía entre manos. Pero Light tenía la esperanza, ahora que la investigación parecía ir a buen puerto, de tener el caso cerrado para cuando llegara el momento, y sino, a las malas, buscaría la forma de llegar a un acuerdo con Ryuuzaki para poder ir a alguna de las reuniones familiares. Todavía escuchó la voz de Matsuda al otro lado de la pared preguntándole a su padre el motivo que había llevado a su cuñado a irse a vivir a Rusia; la respuesta de su padre fue ahogada por las puertas del ascensor.

Llegaron a la habitación que compartían unos minutos más tarde, después de haberle dado las buenas noches al anciano. Este se había alejado por el lado contrario del pasillo arrastrando el carro de dulces después de dirigirle a Light una vistazo indescifrable. Si no fuera tan observador, Light lo hubiera achacado a su imaginación. Pero, en comparación con las miradas fulminantes que el anciano le había dedicado después de pillarlos a Ryuuzaki y a él con las manos en la masa, las ojeadas de la última semana tenían un carácter mucho más analítico, uno que prefería sin lugar a dudas.

―Me he dado cuenta de que has tenido una charla con Watari ―comentó mientras se quitaba la camisa del día y la dejaba pulcramente en un colgador, donde había depositado antes los pantalones―. Parece más calmado en lo que respecta a mí.

Ryuuzaki le echó un vistazo inquisitivo por el rabillo del ojo. Al igual que él, solo había llegado a ponerse los parcos pantalones del pijama y ahora se peleaba con las mangas de la parte superior. Light no evitó el impulso de apreciar aquella ligera desnudez, la forma en la que se acentuaba la extrema blancura de su piel al contraste con la tela oscura del pantalón; o cómo los huesos de la pelvis asomaban por el borde de la goma, y el vello, prácticamente inexistente, ascendía en una fina línea hasta morir en el ombligo.

Tragó saliva. La gruesa tela del _jersey_ del pijama oculto todo centímetro de piel. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista dos lunas oscuras y conocidas le observaban, parecían ver a través de él.

―¿Puedo saber qué es lo que le has dicho para que se lo tome con más filosofía?

―Bueno, nada en especial en realidad. Se habrá acostumbrado a ver por las cámaras como me asaltas en las esquinas de los pasillos cuando estamos solos.

Light enarcó una ceja poco impresionado.

―Ni siquiera voy a perder tiempo aclarando este punto. Ambos sabemos bien quién asalta a quién. ―Las esposas descansaban sobre la cama. Cerró la suya alrededor de su muñeca con cotidianidad y le tendió la otra a Ryuuzaki―. En lugar de eso, es evidente que Watari te tiene afecto, no se si hago bien al suponer que el vínculo que tenéis es más que el que se forma entre jefe y empleado. Un protector seguramente.

Los labios del detective formaron un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se aseguraba de que el cerrojo de las esposas estuviera en plenas condiciones.

―Es una forma como cualquier otra de plantear una pregunta ―dijo después de un breve silencio―. Pero no tientes a tu suerte con mi pasado.

Light chasqueó la lengua mentalmente frustrado. Poco le duró la frustración, no obstante, cuando se vio repentinamente estirado del brazo y lanzado de espaldas contra el colchón.

―En lugar de eso ―parafraseó Ryuuzaki cerniéndose sobre él. Al hablar, su boca le hizo cosquillas a Light en la oreja―: ¿Por qué no me das mi regalo de Navidad por adelantado, eh, Light?

―No sabía que íbamos a compartir regalos por Navidad ―dijo arqueando una ceja.

Ryuuzaki se encogió de hombros. Su lengua, húmeda y caliente, al deslizarse por su oreja con movimientos circulares, provocó que el cuerpo de Light ardiera con un estremecimiento que envió oleadas de placer hasta su miembro. La mano de Ryuuzaki lo tomó entonces, abultado y rígido contra la tela del pijama, mientras continuaba besándole el cuello con una estúpida parsimonia. Light se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido.

―Tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que voy a pedir este año ―dijo Ryuuzaki en voz baja―. Puede que Santa Claus no me cumpla mis deseos, por eso estaba pensando en pedírtelo directamente a ti?

―¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio? ―preguntó en un hilo de voz no exento de cierto tono guasón.

La mano grande de Ryuuzaki por fin superó el obstáculo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos y envolvió con dedos de pianista la totalidad de su pene, que empezó a bombear sin prisas.

―Estoy seguro de que sabes a qué me refiero ―dijo, abriéndole la boca con la lengua al tiempo que Light dejaba escapar un ronco lamento y, ávido de deseo, besaba duramente la boca de Ryuuzaki, enredando sus lenguas. Mordía, salivaba y enloquecía. Se separaron después de unos segundos, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas―. Whoa, Light, ese ha sido un buen comienzo. ¿Significa que vas a cumplir mis deseos?

A modo de respuesta, Light se empujó levemente contra el colchón para tomar impulso y hacer rodar al otro hombre hasta que este quedó tendido debajo de él, con una expresión desconcertada rielando en sus facciones occidentales. Light esbozó una media sonrisa de superioridad.

―Me parece a mí que no. A no ser ―ronroneó bajando la voz―, que quieras ser el que deje a un lado su virilidad.

Ryuuzaki cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que Light había empezado a brindar sobre su miembro. Las manos eran como tenazas del infierno, milagrosamente peligrosas. Le hacían sentirse cada vez más caldeado, tan mareado que creía que podía terminar solo con ese lento vaivén.

―Creía que alguien tan inteligente como tú entendería las connotaciones de la penetración homosexual.

Nada más acabar de hablar entornó los párpados. El rostro terso, perfecto de Light apareció a pocos centímetros del propio. Ryuuzaki se perdió un momento en la contemplación de su amplia mandíbula y las curvas de los altos pómulos; en la mirada intensa, de extrema concentración, de sus ojos rasgados bañados en oro.

Un lamento brotó de sus labios cuando un dedo rozó la punta de su miembro y esparció el presemen que había empezado a salir en movimientos circulares.

―La entiendo perfectamente.

Ryuuzaki esgrimió una mano con la que se sostuvo de la espalda de Light, fuertemente.

―Permíteme dudarlo ―objetó a duras penas―. Ser penetrado no significa ser menos hombre. Algunos hombres de parejas heterosexuales también se dejan penetrar por los dedos de sus mujeres.

Aquello le dejó alelado por un instante en el que detuvo el bamboleo de su mano sobre la carne caliente del detective, que emitió un ruido quejumbroso.

―Vamos, Light, ¿no me digas que no sabías eso?

―Algo había escuchado, sí, pero déjame decirte que nunca permitiría que ninguna mujer, ni nadie, profanara ese orificio en mí.

Pese a la excitación, Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco en un gesto de circunstancias.

―Eres la última persona del mundo de la que me había esperado esa estrechez de mente.

Light, que lo vio desde arriba con las mejillas arreboladas y las pupilas dilatadas, se encontró embelesado con ello, como se quedaba arrobado por las cosas más tontas que a uno se le puedan imaginar; la forma en la que se abrían los orificios de su nariz o cómo entreabría la boca en busca del oxígeno perdido; la forma de sus cejas, el atisbo de inteligencia en sus ojos, o incluso la forma en la que su mata de pelo negro se alborotaba más y más a cada caricia que Light le proporcionaba.

―Bueno ―retomó la conversación. Había apoyado un codo en la almohada e iniciado inconscientemente una cadena de balanceos contra la pelvis de Ryuuzaki, con la mano libre dibujaba pequeños círculos en la cadera de Ryuuzaki, junto al oblicuo―. Es una cuestión de orgullo. Sé que no tiene nada de malo dejarse penetrar, pero para un defecto que tengo, déjalo ser. Si tú no tienes ningún tipo de problema no veo el por qué no puedes ocupar tú ese lugar. Después de todo, me tienes como quieres, encadenado a ti como un perro faldero ―La cadena, enredada como una serpiente en la cama, tintineó como dándole la razón cuando Light movió un poco el brazo con el que sostenía su peso; añadió―: No te cuesta nada cumplir por una vez mi humilde deseo.

Había sido un largo día de trabajo en el que casi no había levantado el culo de la silla con el objetivo de dar con el mejor método para lidiar con Kira de ahora en adelante; ahora que tenían la oportunidad de tentar a Kira con la supuesta información de Misa sobre L, el final parecía más cercano que nunca. Light estaba cansado, sobre todo porque la noche anterior estuvieron retozando en la habitación durante horas a su vuelta de la playa. Daba gracias si había dormido cuatro horas. Empero fue empezar a hablar de penetrar a Ryuuzaki, por primera vez, y cualquier atisbo de cansancio se evaporó al instante.

Tal vez fue por eso que la decepción se acrecentó ante el rotundo «no» que Ryuuzaki le contestó a continuación.

―¿Por qué no?

« _Es porque soy Kira. Kira. Kira siempre está en medio de nosotros dos_ ». Pronto se percató de la índole de sus pensamientos. Enmudeció. « _Jesús, Light. Light, cálmate joder._ ». ¿Que diablos le sucedía? No tenía que importarle tanto.

―Lo siento, Light, en mí caso no es por una cuestión de dignidad, ni de orgullo. Se trata de algo mucho más pragmático ―continuó el detective, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su repentina turbación―. Pero te la ha visto, de hecho ―alargó una mano y envolvió con esta el pene de Light. El niversitario pegó un brinco, sobresaltado―. La tengo ahora entre mis manos y esta no es la medida de un japonés. ¿Estás seguro que no tienes antepasados negros? Tal vez algún bisabuelo que en lugar de irse a Rusia haya emigrado a África, puede que el color se perdiera en la genética, pero definitivamente no lo hizo el tamaño.

Se hizo el silencio. La mirada perpleja de Light se encontró con la impertérrita del detective. Absurdamente alelado, no pudo creer que Ryuuzaki acabara de pronunciar aquella disertación con semejante cara de póker.

Light no lo aguantó. Se echó a reír con ganas. Se dejó caer a un lado de Ryuuzaki y la risa le vibró en la boca, por el pecho, por todo el cuerpo. Fue una risa libre, distendida, de pura alegría, que reverberó durante varios minutos en la estancia y que, cuando hubo recuperado el aliento por fin, se transformó en una mirada rebosante de ternura y única y exclusivamente para Ryuuzaki. Solo él tenía la habilidad de hacerle reír así.

―Ya se lo preguntaré a mi padre ―contestó después; en su boca permanecía el fantasma de una sonrisa que aún no había muerto del todo.

Ryuuzaki tenía una semblante indescifrable que despertó la curiosidad de Light.

―Eh, ¿qué pasa?

La respuesta no llegó enseguida. Empero fue sincera cuando lo hizo.

―La verdad es que no me esperaba que arrancaras a reír de esa forma.

Light sabía leer entre líneas: ―« _Nunca te había visto reír de esa forma_ »―. Apartó la vista, incómodo, y se encogió de hombros. No estaba dispuesto a dar mucho más allá de eso.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos.

―En cualquier caso, deduzco de que esta discusión es como el círculo de Ouroboros. Creo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo de una forma más rentable.

Light lo vio darse la vuelta para levantarse sobre los brazos y las rodillas. A continuación, gateó sobre el edredón hasta situarse entre sus piernas. La excitación se había consumido en gran medida a causa del ataque de risa, pero la visión de Ryuuzaki sacándole la polla de los pantalones no tardó en hacer un efecto rebote.

Un murmullo apreciativo brotó de la boca del detective.

―Parece que la pillo con ganas.

―Pues no le hagas esperar demasiado ―gruñó Light, espoleado ante la nueva expectativa.

Ryuuzaki no se andaba con chiquitas y, tras dedicarle una media sonrisa que pudo significar cualquier cosa, hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Light.

La cavidad caliente apresó su miembro y mandó oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Fue incapaz de contener el ronco jadeo que le subió por la garganta. Unos minutos más tarde estaba respirando desaforadamente. Las piernas le temblaban. La sangre le hervía como magma bajo la piel y las manos hacía rato que se habían enredado en el cabello de Ryuuzaki, instándole con impaciencia a que continuara aquella delirante felación. Estaba sudando. La calefacción sobraba en momentos como aquel, ya podía estar sucediéndose la próxima Era glacial en el exterior.

Ryuuzaki siguió chupando, succionando, envolviendo la punta con la lengua, masajeando los testículos con afanoso deleite. Parecía que no había nacido para otra cosa. Cuando Light eyaculó todo su cuerpo se tensó un segundo antes de que el líquido caliente llenara la boca del detective, que tragó un poco pero se levantó en seguida corriendo hacia el baño para escupir el resto en el lavamanos. La cadena se tensó al máximo forzando al universitario a acercarse al borde de la cama; el brazo extendido hacia el aseo.

Permaneció unos segundos más con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza contra el pecho.

―Maldito seas, Ryuuzaki ―le dijo cuando lo vio aparecer por el quicio de la puerta del baño. Se había quitado el _jersey_ del pijama y le miraba con deseo y una tienda de campaña entre las piernas. Light se relamió, medio incorporándose― Ven, toca solucionar tu problema ―y tiró de la cadena para atraer al otro hombre.

Light cumplió sus palabras y Ryuuzaki se deshizo en gemidos en sus manos. Más tarde, uno de ellos estaba demasiado cansado como para resistir un segundo más en vela. Sus párpados no tardaron en caer tal cual presas del más poderoso somnífero.

El otro, por el contrario, permaneció acuclillado contra el cabezal de la cama, con un libro en las manos y los engranajes de su mente muy lejos esas páginas, analizando todo cuanto podía.

Porque, sencillamente, no podía darse el lujo de seguir cayendo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Misa frunció el ceño de forma imperceptible mientras el Porsche 911 franqueaba las concurridas calles urbanas. Había guirnaldas en los escaparates, muérdagos colgando del dintel de los portales y luces navideñas que parpadeaban como colonias de luciérnagas en balcones, árboles y farolas. Resultaba obvio que la Navidad se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _«Kyosuke Higuchi. Desde el principio ha sido el más sobón y el que más ha insistido en quedar a solas conmigo. ¿Y este tío es Kira? Me dan ganas de vomitar.»_

El empresario puso una mano sobre la marcha y manejó el volante, tapizado de piel lustrada, con la otra.

―¿Te apetece ir a cenar a algún sitio? ―preguntó con falsa cordialidad. A Misa se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo con solo pensar en lo que ese sucio marrano esperaba conseguir de ella.

―Ugh, espero que no esté pensando en llevarme a ninguno de esos sitios raros. ―A continuación añadió con ligereza―: Pero bueno, estoy tranquila, no pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, si alguien intenta sobrepasarse conmigo me lo puedo cargar cuando me dé la gana. Es una ventaja sin duda.

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Higuchi. Misa continuó mirando al frente sin inmutarse. Pararon en un semáforo. Lo había analizado minuciosamente y había llegado a la conclusión de que aquella era la forma idónea de ayudar a su querido Light. Él seguro que pensaría que estaba siendo una imprudente delatándose como cebo por voluntad propia, pero tenía un as en la manga: Rem. No conocía mucho al Shinigami, pero tenía la intuición de que la ayudaría si ese cerdo de Higuchi se comportaba como un cerdo baboso.

El rojo se hizo verde.

―Pero que ocurrencias tienes, pequeña. ―El motor arrancó con facilidad, como si volara―. ¿Cómo te vas a cargar a nadie?

―Pues hablo en serio. Porque resulta que yo… soy el segundo Kira.

Echó un vistazo con el rabillo del ojo para ver la reacción del empresario. Se había puesto pálido, sin duda tenía problemas para discernir si se estaba echando un bulo o si, por el contrario, decía la verdad.

―Vamos, Misa, no hace falta que me sueltes cosas de ese tipo para intentar intimidarme ―dijo al fin―. Puedo no parecerlo, pero aquí donde me ves soy todo un caballero.

 _Seguro…_

―Pues es verdad. Soy el segundo Kira y no me importaría demostrárselo al auténtico Kira. De hecho, sí, solo pienso demostrárselo al propio Kira.

―¿Solo a Kira? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Bien, estaba picando el anzuelo. No disponía de mucho tiempo. Le había dado el cambiazo a Mogi para poder acudir a esa cita con Higuchi sin alertar a Light y a los otros, no podía ser de otra forma, pero al mismo tiempo ese movimiento le limitaba.

Misa apartó la vista del salpicadero. Su rostro adoptó una fría sonrisa cuando posó sus ojos azules sobre el hombre, que en ese momento se desviaba por una bifurcación de la carretera Nacional franqueada por una hilera de setos bien cuidados. Las ruedas se deslizaban con facilidad sobre el asfalto.

―Pues simplemente que mi sueño es casarme con él. ―Luego bajó la voz dotándola de un cariz arrullador―. Además, estoy segura de que me necesita.

Pasaron un centro comercial, unos grandes almacenes y el Parque Ueno. Sonó un claxon a tres manzanas. Frente a las puertaventanas de _Starbucks_ un Santa Claus tañía tres cascabeles de mano delante de unos niños. Misa aguardó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra la caja torácica.

Su espera se vio recompensada unos segundos más tarde.

―¡Pues vale! ¡Yo soy Kira, cásate conmigo!

« _No me lo puedo creer. ¡Pero qué tío más cazurro…!_ » pensó mientras abría los ojos y la boca exageradamente fingiendo su mejor cara de sorpresa.

―¿¡Sí o qué!? ―chilló. Higuchi tenía que creerla maravillada, extasiada con su sola presencia. El hombre volvió a asentir con un murmullo dubitativo, pero Misa lo cogió al vuelo. Enseguida estuvo dándole la tabarra, tirando de la manga de su cazadora insistentemente―. ¡Ay, Dios mío, hazme una demostración! Venga, porfa, ¡porfa!

―Eso es imposible ―desalentó Higuchi―. No puedo matar a alguien porque sí, es demasiado comprometido, ¿no te parece?

Aquella hipócrita reticencia a matar _sin motivos_ hubiera representado un grave obstáculo si Misa no hubiera pensado en ello con anticipación; habría pecado de ilusa si hubiera pensado que Higuchi delataría su delicada posición sin antes asegurarse completamente de la veracidad de sus palabras. Aquello era algo que hacía por Light, algo en lo que no podía fallar. El Porsche 911 había sido estacionado de forma imprudente en un lateral, al otro lado de la ventana, los vehículos eran formas borrosas que pasaba como cohetes hasta empequeñecer en la lejanía. Cuando Higuchi le pidió que fuera ella la que matara a alguien para probar que decía la verdad, Misa tuvo que fingir hacer justo eso; matar a un hombre seleccionado por Higuchi ―el infeliz fue una sanguijuela del gobierno que no le quitaría ni una pizca de sueño―, mientras era Rem, desde los asientos traseros, quién lo hacía por ella. Por supuesto, Higuchi nunca sabría esto. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que estaba hablando con el segundo Kira lo demás fluyó con toda naturalidad.

La lechosa luna despuntaba etérea sobre los altos edificios cuando la chica se apeó del coche a unas manzanas del Cuartel General de Investigaciones y, ufana ante la prueba de incalculable valor archivada en la memoria de su teléfono móvil, emprendió su camino de regreso. Un mariposeo agradable y excitado le recorría el cuerpo. Lo había logrado, había logrado hacerlo por Light y no podía esperar a ver el orgullo salpicando sus facciones cuando este se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

Algo helado y pequeño se posó en la punta de su nariz. Misa parpadeó y lo cogió con un dedo: era un copo de nieve. Al levantar la mirada al cielo contempló un millar de bolitas esponjosas planeando por el aire hasta el suelo, como si las nubes se deshicieran en dientes de león tallados en cristal. Un grito emocionado escapó de su boca, sonrió hacia una familia que hacía cola para entrar a un restaurante de mantelería floreada y se había girado hacia ella al escucharla.

―Me encanta la nieve ―explicó con una breve reverencia mientras se cerraba bien su abrigo―. ¡Que pasen unas buenas fiestas! Buenas noches.

Se alejó tras un intercambio de felicitaciones navideñas pisando sobre los adoquines del suelo empedrado. Tuvo que detenerse en dos semáforos, pero luego hizo el resto del camino en grandes zancadas rebosantes de energía. Atravesó una pequeña galería donde se veían decenas de variopintos escaparates, todos encendidos con luz propia. Las tiendas pronto cerrarían pero mientras no fuera así había gente de sobra con la que cosechar ganancias. En el momento en el que descendió un angosto escalón y sus tacones repiquetearon sobre los adoquines callejeros, la actividad de la galería se vio enmudecida por el persistente tráfico de Tokyo.

Sacó el móvil del bolso y continuó caminando. Además de las llamadas perdidas de Mogi, tenía dos de Light también. La felicidad aleteó en su interior. Entonces algo o alguien que Misa no vio con el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar se cruzó en su camino. La colisión fue inminente. Su bolso salió disparado de su mano y aterrizó a unos metros suyos, sobre el suelo adoquinado. El golpe además la hizo tambalearse sobre sus tacones de forma que, si no hubiese sido por la mano que se cerró a tiempo alrededor de su antebrazo obligándola a mantener el equilibrio, ella también se hubiera estampado sobre la superficie helada.

―¡Maldita sea! ―masculló soltándose del agarre sin molestarse en mirar a su agresor. Una mujer recogió el bolso que se le había caído y se lo tendió―. Muchas gracias, señora. Disculpe.

Una persona le dijo algo en otra lengua que no entendió. Fue entonces cuando giró sobre sus tacones con una mueca enfurruñada. Frente a ella se encontraba el causante de su bochornoso tropiezo, un chico extranjero que debía rondar los veinte años.

―Oye, guapo, a ver si miras por donde vas.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio mientras la observaba con ojos inescrutables, eran muy claros, tan claros que conferían una sensación de frialdad a su mirada. Se levantó un leve vendaval y los finos cabellos del individuo fluctuaron en el aire como hebras de oro blanco. Misa tuvo que cerrar los párpados un segundo cuando un copo de nieve se le metió en un ojo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos el chico aún no se había movido un ápice y seguía mirándola imperturbable.

―¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? ¿no hay chicas así de guapas en tú país? ―preguntó a mala sangre, sabiendo que el chico no podía entenderla en japonés.

―La verdad es que no sabría decirte ―respondió este para su desconcierto, en un japonés correcto si bien salpicado de un acento leve que no identificó―. Primero necesitaría saber la de cosas que te has hecho. Está fuera de dudas que llevas lentillas y también el pelo tintado. Me cuesta diferenciar las pestañas postizas pero de todas formas no marcaría la diferencia con la cantidad de maquillaje que llevas encima. Además ―hizo una pausa mientras la escrutaba con ojos afilados―, me pregunto si los pechos son naturales, parecen demasiado para una japonesa.

Misa notó como se ponía colorada.

―¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres?! ¡Sin vergüenza! ―chilló indignada―. Pues solo para que te enteres, aunque no te mereces ninguna explicación, son totalmente naturales. ―Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia―. Aunque no es que algún día vayas a tener la suerte de comprobarlo por ti mismo.

El chico se cruzó de brazos meditabundo. Murmuró un suave «Entiendo» y sus labios tironearon en una fría sonrisa.

―Es una pena entonces, haría un buen trabajo con ellas.

A penas tuvo tiempo de protegerse con los brazos del golpetazo que Misa le atizó con el bolso a la vez que prorrumpía en gritos.

―¡Eres un cerdo, asqueroso, pervertido!

―¡No…! Espera, creo que lo has malinterpretado ―trató de decir el chico retrocediendo―. Es debido a mi profesión, me dedico a…

―¡No me interesa a qué se dedique un viejo verde como tú!

El extranjero parpadeó, perplejo. Con un movimiento detuvo por fin el ataque histérico de la chica.

―¿Me has llamado viejo verde?

―Por supuesto. Y no me importaría empezar a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que se enteren en toda la calle.

Los transeúntes que iban y venían por la avenida voltearon a verlos con curiosidad, pero no se detuvieron. El chico se ruborizó un poco. Sin embargo, Misa había empezado a alejarse para entonces y no alcanzó a notarlo. Debidamente satisfecha por haber defendido su integridad, recorrió los últimos metros de su camino pisando el suelo con pies de hierro, como si este fuera el culpable de aquel desagradable encontronazo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido el muy imbécil a… decir aquellas barbaridades? « _Profesión, ya, claro_ » pensó mordaz.

Cuando franqueó las puertas dobles acristaladas de la entrada del edificio de Ryuuzaki con un enfado importante palpitando en la sien, tenía la nariz roja y aterida por el frío. Era consciente, no obstante, de que el carmín que encendía sus mejillas tenía otros motivos de ser. Solo el regocijo que albergaba por haber cumplido su propósito rebajó el mal humor que se gestaba en su interior, hasta un punto en el que fue capaz de subirse al ascensor con una maravillosa perspectiva en mente.

Light iba a ver que ella era capaz conseguir cosas que ni el mejor detective del mundo podía: la confesión de Kyosuke Higuchi.

* * *

¡Fin... del capítulo! Bien, será mejor que disfrutéis bien de esta calma entre nuestros dos protagonistas, porque no durará para siempre... De hecho, no durará mucho*sonrisa malvada*.

En cuanto a Misa, decir que no la quería poner como la "mala" y ya está. Quería profundizar un poco en su personaje, ya que no creo que sea adecuado ficharla como una villana solo porqu esté enamorada de Light y nosotros lo queramos con Ryuuzaki XDDD

En el próximo capítulo puede que alguien se caiga del guindo en cuanto a Light y Ryuuzaki, ¿podéis adivinar quién?

¡Un besoo a todoss!


	14. IX Oscuridad I

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien xD En realidad no tenía intención de publicar hasta el domingo, pero lo cierto es que el capítulo en manos me está quedando bastante largo, para variar, y dije "¡Pues vamos a dar una alegría a mis queridos lectores!". Así que aquí estoy, publicando la primera parte del capítulo IX; la próxima la subiré el viernes o el sábado, vamos, en dos días, ¿no es tanto, no? :) De todas formas, decidme si preferís que lo haga de esta manera o si os gusta más que publique el cap entero aunque tarde más.

Este capítulo empieza justo donde lo dejamos en el anterior. ¡Disfrutad! ^^

* * *

 **IX. Oscuridad**

 **Parte I**

Hacía rato que las agujas del reloj habían sobrepasado la hora en la que su padre y los otros tenían por costumbre plegar para irse con sus familias. Aquel jueves era distinto, sin embargo, desde que Mogi había irrumpido en la sala cerca del anochecer unas horas atrás, presa del pánico porque Misa se había dado a la fuga en medio de una grabación y no había dado señales de vida hasta entonces.

Light la había llamado, a su pesar ligeramente preocupado por la chica. Era estúpida y pesada, pero lo último que deseaba era que se metiera en líos y le sucediera algo grave, o peor, que fastidiara alguno de sus planes para con Kira sin proponérselo. Junto a la cafetera, Matsuda intercambiaba susurros con Aizawa con expresión seria. Su padre se encontraba a un lado de Mogi, en los sofás, ofreciéndole un apretón reconfortante en el hombro; en el semblante de este último rezumaba la afrenta que le acometía por haber sido incapaz de la simple tarea de vigilar a la modelo.

Puesto que Ryuuzaki se encontraba retraído en el complejo laberinto de su mente, ojos perdidos en el salvapantallas del ordenador, Light tomó la decisión de dirigirse a Mogi personalmente.

―Vamos, hombre ―dijo acercándose un poco―. No será la chica más brillante del mundo, pero a estas alturas hay que reconocer que para algunas cosas tiene más morro que que espalda.

El hombre le miró un segundo para luego apartar la vista de nuevo.

―Lo siento. Tendría que haberla vigilado mejor, yo solo… Me dijo que tenía que ir al baño un momento, no podía seguirla al baño. ―Cabeceó con la cabeza como retratándose de sus palabras―. No, debería haberlo hecho, es un asunto oficial y de esa forma no podría haber hecho el cambiazo con esa conocida suya.

―Bueno, no sirve de nada lamentarse ahora. Además tú no eres el único que podrías haber hecho un mejor trabajo. Ryuuzaki y yo podríamos haber estado al día del flujo de llamadas y mensajería de su teléfono móvil. Lo cierto es que no es un error que recaiga únicamente en ti.

Su padre asintió, tenía el pelo peinado con gomina hacia atrás y Light no pudo evitar entrever hebras canosas entre el cabello moreno, más de las habituales.

―Mi hijo tiene razón, Mogi. Todos pudimos haberlo hecho mejor.

―Tampoco creo que sea nada grave ―se unió Matsuda a la conversación mientras se acercaba con una taza humeante a la que pegó un sorbo antes de añadir―: Misa-Misa seguramente necesitaba hacer unas compras para Navidad y no quería que los demás nos enteráramos. De hecho el otro día me comentó algo así, estaba dándole vueltas a tu regalo, Light.

El aludido dejó escapar un suspiro hastiado, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció apreciar un destello de conmiseración en la mirada de su padre.

―Matsuda, en serio, ¿puedes dejar de llamarla Misa-Misa? Me pones los pelos de punta ―bromeó Aizawa.

―¿Eh? Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Matsuda se rio de esa forma tan peculiar suya, con una libertad propia de la naturaleza, llevándose la mano a la nuca y echando la cabeza hacia atrás: con una fuerte y abierta carcajada. Se escuchó el tono de llamada de su móvil. Bajo el escrutinio de los demás, y con la expectativa de que se tratara de Misa, Light extrajo el aparato del bolsillo conteniendo el aliento… Resultó ser un compañero suyo de la universidad ―Ken Murata― con el que aunque no tenía una estrecha relación hablaba de vez en cuando. La charla no duró más de cinco minutos. El chico le había llamado para preguntarle acerca de los torneos _amateurs_ de ajedrez de la región de Kantou; sabía que Light había participado durante un tiempo y que conocía la mecánica de aquel mundillo, por lo que este se entretuvo explicándole algunas directrices y consejos, así como en facilitarle la dirección de un local nocturno en el que cada viernes iban gente de nivel: ya fuera para echar unas partidas o como meros espectadores. E incluso, de vez en cuando, algún que otro profesional tembién se dejaba caer por allí. Tras colgar la llamada Light se mantuvo cerca de su padre, Matsuda y el resto, charlando unos minutos más en los que su padre le informó de que los familiares de Rusia habían llegado aquel medio día a Japón y que ya se habían instalado. Los tíos iban a quedarse en la habitación de invitados; pero su primo, Sascha, para su disgusto, había ocupado su habitación.

―Espero que no toque mis cosas.

―No creo que haya problema, Light, se ve un chico educado y serio.

―No he podido evitar percatarme de que estáis hablando de los misteriosos familiares rusos, Sr. Yagami. ―Ryuuzaki se había impulsado hacia ellos con la silla de ruedas, haciendo titilar la cadena; había tal brillo ávido en su mirada azabache al enfocar a su padre que hizo a Light ponerse en guardia de forma inmediata. Conocía aquella mirada y nunca implicaba consecuencias agradables para su persona―. Me comentó ayer Light que la sangre rusa no corre por vuestras venas, sino que fue el hermano de su mujer que se casó con una rusa y decidió cambiar de aires.

―Sí, en efecto ―contestó Soichiro, parecía ligeramente perplejo.

Matsuda enarboló un dedo entonces y agregó entusiasta:

―Una soberbia rubia de ojos azules, como Beyoncé pero de tierras nórdicas.

―¿En serio? ―se interesó Aizawa.

Soichiro asintió conciso, sin apartar su mirada inquisitiva de Ryuuzaki, una muy parecida a la misma con la que Light lo estaba estudiando, ojo avizor, debido a una casi inquebrantable seguridad de que aquello no llevaría a buen puerto.

―Ya veo ―dijo el detective, pulgar en la boca―. Verá, Sr. Yagami, es posible que esta pregunta que estoy a punto de hacerle le parezca extraña, o incluso psicótica, pero le aseguro que tiene una razón de ser científica y fundamental para nuestra investigación. ¿Le importa que siga adelante? Bajo ningún concepto es mi intención ofenderle a usted o a su familia.

Light entornó los ojos en su dirección, desconfiado, pero Ryuuzaki tenía la vista fija en su padre a propósito; y su voz destilaba una subterránea sorna que Light estaba seguro de que nadie más captaba. Su padre, aunque sorprendido, aceptó sin titubear.

―Está bien. ―Le lengua roja de Ryuuzaki relamió su propio labio inferior, Light sintió un ligero vahído de excitación al recordar lo fantástica que se sentía aquella boca en cierta parte de su anatomía―. Como bien debe saber, hoy en día se pueden encontrar mezclas de razas donde uno menos se lo espera, incluso si no se trata de antepasados inmediatos. ―Los ojos de Light se abrieron como pelotas al darse cuenta de por donde iban los tiros, pero Ryuuzaki fue más rápido y continuó presuroso―: Ciertas circunstancias me han hecho plantearme la posibilidad de que Light tenga algún antepasado perdido de raza negra, y me preguntaba si usted podría solventarme esa duda, ya que su hijo no quiere decírmelo ―terminó con una cínica sonrisa.

Por un breve espacio de tiempo, Light lo vio todo rojo. Rojo escarlata. No por primera vez, pensó que si él realmente fuera Kira tendría motivos más que de sobre para querer ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. No era esto lo que había esperado que Ryuuzaki hiciera a la mínima oportunidad. Se forzó a poner en su sitio su mandíbula desencajada por la impresión, contuvo las ganas de cargárselo ahí mismo y aventuró una mirada hacia su padre. Hacia _todos_ , en realidad. Como era de esperar tenían una expresión debidamente alelada.

Su padre demoró unos instantes en reaccionar.

―¿Q-qué… cómo… antepasados negros? ―Su primera reacción no fue digna de un premio a la mejor agilidad mental. Cerró la boca, sacudió la cabeza y se masajeó la sien con los dedos antes de retomar la palabra―. Por el amor de Dios, Ryuuzaki, por supuesto que no, nada que se sepa por lo menos. ¿Qué diablos… qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Le dirigió un vistazo confuso a Light, que procuró mantener un semblante cuidadosamente neutro. No tenía nada que decir. Nada.

―Oh, solo algún detalle sin importancia ―respondió el joven detective.

―Ryuuzaki, estás completamente loco.

La aseveración de Matsuda fue tomada como veraz por primera vez en la historia del Cuartel General de Investigaciones y si Ryuuzaki retrucó algo ofensivo en contra, Light se ocupó de posicionarse como apoyo del joven policía para asegurarse de que Ryuuzaki entendía lo mucho que iba a lamentar aquello tarde o temprano. Sus miradas se encontraron, noche y día, una risueña mientras que la otra era la viva imagen de la frase « _Me las pagarás_ ». Para su sorpresa, el ojo derecho de Ryuuzaki se cerró entonces como un eclipse lunar, en un guiño coqueto que extendió una marea cálida por el vientre de Light y le hizo morderse el labio con unas ganas acuciantes de besar a aquel imbécil excéntrico. Tan excéntrico y tan encantador que le sacaba de quicio.

« _Yo sí que me estoy volviendo imbécil pensando estas cosas tan ñoñas._ » se reprendió mentalmente.

Fue en ese momento cuando las cámaras que monitorizaban el espacio del vestíbulo del edificio grabaron la entrada de Misa, la chica parecía enfurecida mientras se sacudía los copos de nieve de encima y se dirigía al ascensor. Matsuda dijo algo. Light se esforzó en centrarse en lo importante y dejar para más tarde sus tonterías, vagamente consciente de que la persona que le estaba poniendo el mundo patas arriba, más aún de lo que había creído, era un hombre.

Misa franqueó la entrada a la sala un minuto después, acallando la represalia de Mogi por haberse largado sin decir nada, así como las preguntas increpantes de Aizawa sobre su paradero.

Su declaración ―«¡Tengo la confesión de Kira!»―, repentina como el cambio de estaciones, enmudeció cualquier ruido o perorata que pudiera escucharse en la sala. Incluso Ryuuzaki la observó con interés cuando sacó su teléfono móvil e inició la reproducción de un audio que cambiaría el curso de la investigación de ahora en adelante.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

―«… no es mala idea. Muy bien, vale, soy Kira, y con tal de que me creas dejaré de matar a criminales desde este mismo instante. Y cuando estés segura de que soy yo, ¡te casarás conmigo!».

Se escuchó un breve pitido que anunciaba el fin de la grabación.

―Y eso es lo que ha dicho ―reiteró Misa con una exclamación victoriosa―. ¡Higuchi es Kira!

Durante los primeros segundos reinó un aire sobrecogedor que nadie se atrevió a romper, demasiado impresionados por las implicaciones de aquella prueba, la más sólida que tenía hasta entonces, así como por quién de todos ellos había logrado obtenerla. Light pensó que se veía debidamente satisfecha consigo misma. No le faltaban motivos. Echó un breve vistazo a Ryuuzaki antes de dirigirse a Misa, que se encontraba hablando con Matsuda y los demás, con seriedad.

―Misa, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

Ella titubeó.

―Ah… es que el tipo estaba coladito por mi. Y yo le he dicho que me casaría con él si era Kira. ―Enarboló un dedo―. Además, está totalmente convencido de que yo soy el segundo Kira.

―¡Tonta! ¿no te dije bien claro que justamente tenías que negar eso? ―reprendió con el entrecejo fruncido. La cosa le había salido bien, pero bien podría no haberlo hecho.

―Pe-pero, ahora que ya sabemos que Higuchi es Kira, basta con ir a arrestarlo, ¿no? ―dijo menos segura de lo que lo había estado en un principio, había un destello de incomprensión en sus ojos―. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sabía que podía ayudarte con esto, Light. Yo… ―Se sonrojó―. Yo siempre voy a apoyarte, no importa en qué.

Light la miró un tanto crispado por sus palabras, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por aquella obsesión que la chica sentía hacia él. Empezaba a pensar que tenía que ser más duro con ella si no quería que continuara insistiendo. Su padre y los otros aguardaban en silencio a que Ryuuzaki, que se había ensimismado inmediatamente después de terminar de escuchar la grabación, diera su veredicto. Justo entonces fue cuando el detective habló.

―Esto es a lo que llamo yo un trabajo excepcional, ¿a que sí, Matsuda?

El aludido parpadeó, perplejo, y balbució algo.

―Pero de esta forma nos quedaremos sin saber cómo se cometen los asesinatos ―evidenció Light observando el tercer _macaron_ que el detective cogía de una bandeja para depositarlo sobre la superficie del escritorio.

―Sí, en efecto. Antes de arrestar a Higuchi habría que averiguar cómo y porqué comete esos asesinatos ―murmuró aséptico. Había dispuesto los dulces formando un triángulo y ahora se dedicaba a golpearlos con los dedos como si fueran canicas―. El problema es que si dejan de morir criminales…

Light terminó por él:

―No podremos comprobar cómo lo hace, ¿no es así?

―Sí. Igualmente si lo arrestamos será después de que dejen de morir criminales. Ahora dejadme pensar un poco.

Los ojos de Ryuuzaki no le habían buscado ni una sola vez, lo que le hizo preguntarse si algo en toda aquella actuación de Misa le había hecho considerar de nuevo la relación entre el Kira genuino y él.

Light se dio media vuelta entonces hacia la chica, que los miraba con alucine.

―Misa, has hecho suficiente ―dijo―. Ahora es el momento de dejarnos el resto a nosotros.

Ella no contestó de inmediato. Cuando al fin lo hizo, sin embargo, su rostro había adoptado una expresión acogedora y el tono de su voz fue grave, incitadora al dirigirse a él.

―Está bien, Light. Sé que estabas preocupado por mí ―susurró mientras deslizaba los dedos en una caricia ascendente por el brazo del universitario―, pero no tienes que hacerlo, porque sea lo que sea vale la pena si es por ti. Además ―añadió―, cualquier noche me lo puedes agradecer a solas.

El descaro de la chica, decidió Light, cuyos brazos habían trepado hasta rodear su cuello, nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Notó las miradas de los otros clavadas en su nuca como estacas juzgadoras, le pareció que su padre empezaba a decirle algo a Misa, pero él se le adelantó.

―Misa, es suficiente ―Se sacudió el agarre de la chica con algo de brusquedad. « _Encima_ », pensó mosqueado mientras le echaba un raudo vistazo a Ryuuzaki, que seguía con la vista perdida en los dulces, probablemente haciendo cálculos, « _el otro retrasado ni se inmuta, bien podría estar follándomela aquí mismo que ni se molestaría en parpadear_ »―. Vete a tu habitación, tenemos cosas importantes en las que pensar. Además, ya no sé cómo repetirte que tú y yo no somos nada de forma que lo entiendas, empiezo a dudar de si lo que tienes en la cabeza son neuronas o corazones rosas.

―¡Light!

La voz escandalizada de su padre le hizo percatarse de sus palabras, crudamente sinceras y cero gentiles; por lo tanto nada comunes en él. Vio el dolor plasmado en los ojos abiertos de Misa. Se permitió un momento para ponerse de mil colores, no le gustaba perder las riendas de su autocontrol.

―Perdona, no era mi intención hablarte así, Misa.

―No, está bien, lo entiendo. ―dijo con voz ahogada. Parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa―. Estaré arriba, en mi habitación, sí… hasta luego, Light, chicos.

Light la vio salir con pasos rápidos de la sala. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le dejó un malestar con sabor a bilis que hizo retroceder su enfado; porque además podía sentir, más que ver, el ceño fruncido de su padre en su dirección como si fuera una piedra molesta en el zapato. Escuchó la voz de Aizawa al murmurar algo parecido a «Es que es pesada la chica, que queréis que os diga. Hasta Light tiene un límite para su paciencia», palabras que igualaron a un bálsamo curativo para su disyuntiva moral y personal, entre lo que un buen caballero debía hacer y lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

De repente, tomó una decisión.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para quedar de frente a todos los allí presentes. Incluido Watari junto al carro de bollería de Ryuuzaki. Estos dos eran los únicos que no le observaban.

―Papá, chicos, Aizawa tiene razón, pero aunque sería más que suficiente para acabar hasta el moño, no es esa la razón por la que he perdido la calma con Misa hace un momento ―dijo con firmeza. Las manos le cosquillearon por los nervios, por lo que las cerró en dos puños un par de veces.

Su padre le observó con una mirada confusa pero que le incitaba a continuar. Watari había girado la cabeza para mirarlo al escuchar sus palabras, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Ryuuzaki, quien continuaba de espaldas a él como si no estuviera presente en absoluto. Era raro, muy raro, tan raro que Light casi se rinde a la tentación de llevárselo aparte dispuesto a hacerle hablar. Para que se dignara a mirarlo, al menos.

―Nos estás asustando, Light.

La voz de Matsuda hendió el pequeño silencio que se había instalado, obligando al universitario a enfocarse.

―Bueno, no es nada grave. Aunque supongo que os sorprenderéis un poco. En realidad… en realidad, hay alguien que me gusta.

El ruido metálico de una cuchara al repiquetear contra el suelo pareció hacer eco en la habitación. Los dedos de araña con los que Ryuuzaki había sostenido el cubierto estaban abiertos, mudo reflejo de su boca. El rostro de su padre era todo un poema, los demás no se hallaban menos sorprendidos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Watari, el cual le observaba imperturbable, para Light era una Odisea descifrar el rostro del anciano.

Cuando su rango visual volvió a encuadrar al detective, este estaba girándose con lentitud y ahora sí, comprobó con una satisfacción infantil, la mirada azabache de este, aquel océano de aguas turbias, le miraba a él, solo a él como si fuera el centro del universo, como si el péndulo del tiempo se hubiera detenido, con un profundo shock que no desmereció en nada a la intensidad desbordante, subyacente y, a la vez, diáfana como el cristal.

Más adelante tendría tiempo de sobras para avergonzarse por su arrebato, pero justo en ese momento, la reacción desconcertada de Ryuuzaki era pura ambrosía para un paladar que no conocía de sí mismo y en el que prefería no ahondar demasiado. Por ahora.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Misa se quedó parada en medio del corredor mientras la puerta mecánica se cerraba a sus espaldas. El torrente de luz que se derramaba desde la estancia de investigación se fue haciendo más delgado hasta que desapareció con el ruido de los engranajes de la puerta. El pasillo estaba en penumbra y si se concentraba casi podía distinguir formas sinuosas fluctuando como culebras en la oscuridad.

Con un suspiró pasó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones y se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta quedar recostada contra el revestimiento metálico de la puerta. Sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho, las palabras lacerantes de Light eran como heridas abiertas en carne viva, pero se forzó a suprimir ese dolor. Light recordaría y entonces todo sería distinto, todo sería mejor. Estaba convencida.

Oía voces al otro lado de la puerta. Parpadeó tratando de escuchar lo que decían cuando creyó identificar su nombre entre el embrollo de vocablos. Fue entonces que la bomba estalló en sus oídos, como una broma macabra del destino.

―En realidad, hay alguien que me gusta.

Las palabras de Light fueron como nieve polar arrojada a la boca de un volcán. Fueron un horror, una atrocidad tan injusta que dejaron las anteriores heridas como meras cicatrices, para desgarrarla de nuevo con crudeza. A Light le gustaba alguien, alguien que no era ella. Los oídos le zumbaban, se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un sollozo. Misa cerró los ojos con una respiración superficial; las lágrimas encharcaron sus mejillas. Era completamente imposible que a Light le gustara alguien, ¿cuando había pasado? ¿dónde? Los movimientos de Light estaban totalmente limitados, ¿sería una amiga de Ryuuzaki? ¿una que este le había presentado a Light? ¿tenía eso siquiera sentido? De súbito, Misa se sintió traicionada. Tensó la mandíbula y se irguió.

No. Lo que sucedía en esos momentos no tenía relevancia alguna, ella no iba a permitir que la tuviera; porque cuando Light recordara se daría cuenta de quién había estado realmente ahí para él, se daría cuenta de a quién amaba y esa zorra sería tirada a un lado como si fuera un trapo viejo y andrajoso. Entonces Misa se encargaría de que pagara por haberse interpuesto entre ella y Light.

Tambaleante y con dichas cavilaciones, se alejó rumbo a su habitación hasta difuminarse con la penumbra del final del pasillo. Una oscuridad que la devoraba por dentro.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Tras la declaración inesperada de Light, el silencio había estallado en una algarabía de voces, de exclamaciones de incredulidad y de inquietudes que demandaban una explicación. Light enseguida se vio forzado a apartar sus ojos amielados de él para poder responder, especialmente a las preguntas de su padre. Como si lo viera a través de un velo ahumado, Ryuuzaki distinguió el desencanto en el semblante de Soichiro Yagami mientras arremetía contra su hijo con preguntas del tipo: «¿De quién se trata?», «¿habéis estado saliendo tú y Ryuuzaki más por ahí?», o «¿la conozco?». Después de la conversación que el hombre había tenido con su hijo cuando él había volado hacia el continente americano, a Ryuuzaki no le sorprendía corroborar el abatimiento que lo embargaba al darse cuenta de que, pese a sus esfuerzos, no había logrado que Light le dijese toda la verdad.

Prefería no pensar en las consecuencias si el hombre se enteraba algún día de la _verdadera_ realidad. Tal vez le daría otro ataque cardíaco.

En cualquier caso, Ryuuzaki se sentía inmensamente agradecido por aquella distracción. Las palabras de aquel listillo de Light le habían pillado a contrapié, con la guardia desorganizada y la mente ocupada en hilvanar la nueva información sobre el caso Kira. La llegada de Misa ya había sido lo bastante sorpresiva para una misma noche, por no mencionar el hecho de que algo olía extremadamente mal en aquella situación. Había evitado mirar a Light, sintiéndose receloso y culpable al mismo tiempo porque las conclusiones a las que llegaba siempre eran las mismas: Amane Misa era el segundo Kira y Yagami Light era Kira. El comportamiento de la primera había sufrido un pequeño desbarajuste desde hacía unas semanas, desbarajuste que Ryuuzaki asociaba ―« _mira tú que casualidad_ »― a la infiltración de la chica en la Yotsuba como imagen publicitaria.

Algo había sucedido aquel día con Misa, pero no tenía pruebas que esgrimir a favor de una teoría que se basaba en poco más que su intuición.

Mordisqueó intranquilo el pulgar que se había llevado a la boca, sus orbes oscuros fijos en Light que gesticulaba mientras hablaba con su padre.

« _Cristo, todo esto me va a volver loco_ » pensó azarosamente. « _Nunca me dijiste que sería así, Sophie_ ».

Por otro lado, tenía que encontrar un _modus operandi_ para que arrestar a Higuchi, el Kira actual, no se convirtiera en una oportunidad perdida de conocer el método que había estado empleando este para matar, y presumiblemente el que habían empleado todos los Kira habidos y por haber.

« _Si lo que le ha dicho a Amane es cierto, si consigue que se frenen los asesinatos será difícil prever cómo los lleva a cabo, y eso es fundamental. Debo pensar en algo._ »

Se dio la vuelta de forma acelerada y activó el canal de comunicación con Wedy a través de su portátil. La brusquedad de su movimiento debió llamar la atención del resto, porque donde antes habían habido conversaciones solo hubo silencio. Uno expectante.

De repente supo que Light estaba a su lado aunque no lo miró; la calidez de su cercanía era inconfundible. La voz de Wedy reverberó por lo altavoces entonces, confirmándole que había instalado todo el equipo de vigilancia requerida en las casas de cinco de los miembros dirigentes de la Yotsuba, a falta de tres, entre los que se contaba Higuchi, debido a los sofisticados mecanismos de seguridad que estos tenían instalados.

―Encima, Higuchi ha instalado hace poco un mecanismo de barreras de infrarrojos, lo cual lo complica todavía más ―se quejó Wedy.

―Vaya, Higuchi tiene todos los números, ¿eh? ―oyó decir a Matsuda.

Ryuuzaki pensó a toda rapidez.

―Wedy, vamos a cambiar de táctica, instala cámaras y micrófonos en su coche en lugar de su casa. Que cubran todos los ángulos, hazme el favor.

―¿Qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta entrar a una casa? Me ha llevado días poder alcanzar este punto, con unos pocos más… ―Se calló. Ryuuzaki le dio un mordisco a uno de los _macarons_ con los que había estado jugueteando antes. Se escuchó un resoplido al otro lado de la línea―. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos coches tiene ese hombre?

―Seis si no me equivoco.

―¿Y supongo que quieres que monitorice todos?

Una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios antes de añadir:

―Si eres tan amable ―con un tono que no dejaba opción a réplica.

La conexión se cortó unos segundos más tarde, en cuanto quedó todo aclarado. Ryuuzaki se relamió los labios y se comió el último pedazo de dulce. Luego se giró para encarar a todos. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos de más en la de Light, hubo un cosquilleo extraño en su vientre, como si algo reptara a través de él. Luego desvió la vista sin más.

Fue Soichiro el que le preguntó primero:

―¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el plan que debemos seguir para arrestar a Higuchi?

El detective asintió con brevedad y procedió a la explicación pertinente.

El plan consistía en utilizar el Especial Kira que Damegawa seguía emitiendo cada martes en la Sakura TV. Se le darían al director tres horas de programa con la condición de prometer al público que al final de dicho programa se revelaría la identidad de Kira.

―Le haremos especificar que el nombre de Kira empieza por H, para más verosimilitud.

―¿Y creéis que el hombre caerá en eso? ―preguntó Aizawa, sentado en el brazo de uno de los sofás.

Light se le adelantó con la respuesta.

―Sí, lo hará si durante la emisión cree reconocer a alguien que pueda hacerle sentir amenazado.

Todos contemplaron al universitario como si esperaran una explicación más por su parte, empero fue Ryuuzaki el que asintió pensativo antes de retomar la palabra. El plan, por lo tanto, sería incluir a un invitado especial en el programa de Damegawa; invitado que, para su protección, estaría atrincherado tras un biombo translúcido que solo dejaría intuir su silueta, y que sería el encargado de asegurar conocer la identidad de Kira. Llegados a ese punto, bastaba con que Namikawa, el empresario con el que Light había contactado para que les hiciera de agente a cambio de un indulto, hubiera llamado a Higuchi para advertirle de lo que estaban emitiendo por la televisión.

―Este, naturalmente, querrá cargarse al individuo antes de que se revele cualquier dato esencial sobre su identidad.

―Y entonces su desesperación nos dará la oportunidad para atraparlo a la vez que averiguamos cómo realiza los asesinatos ―completó Light con un asentimiento. Ryuuzaki tuvo que contenerse para no alzar los ojos hacia él, tenía un embrollo de emociones difícil de catalogar.

―Para eso, por supuesto, el invitado en cuestión tiene que ser alguien que Higuchi sepa con certeza que puede saber su identidad ―continuó hablando Ryuuzaki.

―¿Pero quién puede ser esa persona?

La pregunta de Matsuda dejó tras ella todo un hilo enmudecido, como si todo sonido hubiera sido succionado en el espacio. Las cabezas de todos los allí presentes se habían vuelto hacia él, que parpadeó al darse cuenta. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, balbuceando incoherencias conforme la comprensión hacía mella en él. Ryuuzaki incluso creyó distinguir las gotas de sudor frío que le hicieron estremecerse.

El entusiasmo inicial de Matsuda al saber que iban a trabajar con un _Reality Show_ desapareció en cuanto hubieron aclarado que él era el único que podía llevar a cabo esa tarea con éxito y que, además, el biombo tendría que caerse un momento mediante un accidente fingido para que Higuchi pudiera verle la cara.

Ryuuzaki movió los dedos de los pies meditabundo.

―El único problema que veo con este plan es que si Higuchi puede matar como el segundo Kira, Matsuda morirá.

El aludido se puso pálido como un cadáver. Pero para la poca diversión de Ryuuzaki, Light no tardó en apaciguarlo.

―No te preocupes por eso, Matsuda, no pasará. Si Higuchi pudiera matar con solo ver el rostro de las personas no estaría tan desesperado por casarse con Misa. Está claro que no tiene ese poder y que cree que Misa sí lo tiene.

―En cualquier caso ―dijo Ryuuzaki mientras se ponía en pie; las manos hundidas en los bolsillos―. Esto solo lo haremos si dejan de morir criminales de hoy al martes, estamos a jueves, por lo que tienes tiempo para pensarlo, Matsuda. Nadie te va a obligar a correr el riesgo.

Pasaron unos minutos escasos hasta que los miembros del Cuartel de Investigaciones al fin pudieron acabar la jornada y volver a sus respectivas casas. El padre de Light en concreto había comprobado la hora con el ceño fruncido y cara de lamentarlo, por lo que Ryuuzaki tenía entendido era la primera noche que sus familiares estaban en su casa, la primera cena, por lo tanto, a la cual el hombre no había podido asistir. Pero en cualquier caso, había valido la pena.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando ellos se metieron en la cama. Habían cenado algo rápido y en un inusual mutismo que se prolongó hasta ese momento, apenas con algún comentario como excepción en referencia al plan que se había desarrollado para detener a Higuchi.

Ryuuzaki pensó, acuclillado a oscuras bajo la suavidad de las sábanas, que Light parecía estar en uno de esos estados en los que el mosqueo le impedía tener la iniciativa. Creía saber por qué estaba mosqueado, al fin y al cabo, no se le había pasado por alto la forma en la que le había buscado la mirada constantemente, preocupado con toda seguridad; ni tampoco el hecho de que había confesado delante de todos, delante de él, que le gustaba alguien. Para él había sido mucho peor que para los demás, porque sabía que ese alguien se trataba de él y aquella confesión no hacía más que complicar la confusión en la que se habían sumido sus pensamientos, en una contienda eterna con su sentir; algo a lo que pese a todo no había logrado acostumbrarse. Light, para más índole, lo había dicho con toda naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que le gustara él, como si hubiese algo de normal en su relación, como si pudiesen llegar a algo.

Y ahora Light estaba mosqueado por su falta de reacción. Ryuuzaki era consciente; pero eso no cambiaba su determinación a permanecer distante. El comportamiento de Misa era como la leña que servía para alimentar incendios, había avivado sus sospechas sobre Light y con ello, de algún modo, había sumido medio corazón de Ryuuzaki en un invierno helado. En escarcha muerta, veneno y oscuridad.

Light no le iba a hablar si él no lo hacía primero y él tenía aún menos ganas que Light de iniciar una conversación. Todo hubiera terminado ahí, Ryuuzaki habría puesto la mano en el fuego con una probabilidad del 89% de salir indemne; aquella noche hubiera terminado ahí si Light no fuera una fuerza masiva empeñada en romper sus esquemas.

―Tenía la intención de esperar a que te dignaras a mirarme con normalidad después de lo que he dicho antes en la sala, a que me hablaras en algún momento, pero parece que te importa una mierda irte a dormir con esta tensión absurda entre nosotros.

Ahí estaba, por supuesto. Light ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de contener su mal vocabulario cuando estaban a solas y la rabia lo carcomía, no obstante, le sorprendió que se lanzara a ello en la primera frase sin pestañear.

Ryuuzaki cogió un libro que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche y se dispuso a leerlo. Fuera, la tormenta de nieve había arreciado y transformado la cúpula del cielo en una densa aglomeración de nubes, sombras informes en la noche. Los copos de nieve, que antes caían como a cámara lenta, lo hacían ahora como si su peso se hubiera visto multiplicado.

―¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ―increpó Light mirándolo cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuesta―. ¿Por qué narices estás así de frío conmigo? Contéstame, no pienso dejar de hablarte hasta que me des una explicación.

―Que maduro de tu parte ―susurró con frialdad.

Súbitamente el libro que sostenía con la punta de sus dedos le fue arrebatado y antes de que pudiera impedirlo Light se le había acuclillado delante de él, imitando su posición; sus manos se cerraron sobre sus hombros, hundiéndose entre sus huesos como tenazas. Azabache y dorado hicieron colisión.

―Desde luego, más maduro que alguien que se calla las cosas que le molestan ―dijo Light. Tenía los labios fruncidos con disgusto y había un destello herido en su mirada, uno que quiso ignorar―. Es por… No, no es por lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? Me estabas evitando ya desde antes, tiene que ver con Misa. Estás así desde su llegada con la confesión de Higuchi, pero no entiendo qué es lo que he hecho o qué demonios se te ha pasado por la cabeza para hacer que te encierres en tu burbuja y no me hagas ni caso. ―Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, sus siguientes palabras fueron un trémulo hilo de voz―: Creí que estábamos bien, dadas las circunstancias.

―Dadas las circunstancias, como bien dices. ―Había desviado la vista de la franqueza en la mirada de Light y volvió a enfocarlo entonces, inconmovible―. Pero las circunstancias cambian.

Light apretó con más fuerza sus hombros y lo sacudió.

―¿¡Pero qué es lo que ha cambiado!? ―gritó―. ¿¡Me lo puedes decir!?

El mal genio del japonés no estaba haciendo sino espolear su propio cabreo, su propia inseguridad, una que prefería mantener soterrada en lo más profundo de sí mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de Amane, aquella chica… Ryuuzaki sabía que estaba dispuesta a llegar lejos por Light, pero no tanto. Amane ocultaba algo, nada le podía persuadir de lo contrario, ¿y qué podía ocultar una chica como ella con tanto recelo? Amane, además, hacía tiempo que había más o menos aceptado su ruptura con Light. Sin embargo, desde su infiltración a la Yotsuba, de repente, el tonteo y las frases coquetas, los arrumacos de ella para con el universitario, habían retornado con más insistencia y desparpajo que antes, como si estuviera convencida de que al final Light volvería con ella.

« _Ni la tonta de Amane pensaría eso sin un motivo al que aferrarse._ »

―Dime tú una cosa, Light ―habló al fin tras un silencio tenso.

―¿Qué?

Las pupilas de este estaban dilatadas y casi creyó sentir el palpitar de su corazón llegando a él a través de sus manos.

―¿No has notado nada en Misa en los últimos días que te parezca fuera de lo común?

―¿Además de que está más pesada que de costumbre? ―espetó.

―No, justamente eso. ―La mirada del chico de pelo castaño se tiñó de incomprensión. Ryuuzaki continuó―: Me he visto obligado a prestarle atención y adivina qué. La conclusión a la que he llegado es que el comportamiento de Misa tiene que tener un porqué. Y ella parece pensar que vuestros destinos están entrelazados, no importa cuanto la denigres rechazándola cada dos por tres. ¿No lo encuentras curioso, Light? Sé que la chica no es muy lista, pero en fin.

Cuando Ryuuzaki terminó de hablar, durante un rato impreciso nadie dijo nada. El silencio iba acompañado del repiqueteo de la nieve vuelta granizo contra el vidrio de la ventana. El silencio fue de Light y en menor medida de Ryuuzaki, que había entornado los ojos a la espera. El silencio fue casi matemático, fue analítico tras la expresión vacía de Light quién, sin duda, estaba considerando sus palabras a toda velocidad, tratando de alcanzar la misma deducción a la que había llegado él.

Cuando por fin lo hizo fue determinante. Los ojos castaños le enfocaron. Ira, decepción. Una de las manos que reposaba sobre su hombro cayó como un peso muerto sobre el colchón. Light dejó caer la cabeza también y rio. Rio de una forma que le puso los vellos de punta a Ryuuzaki. Con una risa histérica y llena de amargura. Muy, muy humana, tristemente humana.

Light se puso en pie sin decir nada. Se tambaleó hacia la ventana y, sin parar de reírse, apoyó un antebrazo en el marco de aluminio mientras que se pasaba la otra mano por el pelo, enredando los dedos en él. Era una imagen perturbadora, y Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar pensar, con algo de culpabilidad, que Light lucía completamente roto.

La risa se apagó de forma brusca con una aspiración errática del chico, que después de quedarse inmóvil durante unos segundos, y con la vista perdida en algún punto al otro lado de la ventana, se arrastró hasta su lado de la cama como si fuera un espectro. En un preocupante silencio, se tumbó de espaldas y no dijo más.

Ryuuzaki se lo quedó mirando incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Lo había visto entrar en un estado de histeria sin ser capaz de actuar, sin ser capaz de retirar unas palabras que Light había entendido perfectamente: « _Eres Kira. Más que nunca, creo que eres Kira_ ». La cadena que los enlazaba era un alambre serpentino y metálico en la oscuridad. Notaba el cuerpo de Light a su lado, tenso como una barra de hierro al tratar, probablemente, de contener las ganas de golpearle e iniciar una pelea a puños.

¿Pero cómo iba él a retirar unas palabras de las que estaba tan seguro?

Ryuuzaki se encogió sobre sí mismo.

El pecho le dolía, le dolía como mil infiernos.

Se sentía en la oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _To be continued... ;)_**


	15. IX Oscuridad II

**IX. Oscuridad**

 **Parte II**

Hacía rato que todos se habían trasladado del comedor al salón de estar, después de que Sayu ayudara a su madre a recoger y a limpiar los cacharros de la cena. La tía Tiana también se había ofrecido, pero tanto ella como su madre habían estado de acuerdo en que era una invitada y que debía dejar las cosas para los anfitriones.

En aquel momento, con la faena hecha, Sayu se encontraba repantigada en una esquina del sofá de tres plazas, observando las diapositivas que iban apareciendo en la televisión; su primo le había dicho durante la cena que se dedicaba a la fotografía artística y ella enseguida le había pedido que le mostrara algunas de sus composiciones. A continuación de ella estaban su madre y su tía ―la cual Sayu pensaba que era _súper_ guapa― hablando de las diferencias culturales entre Japón y Rusia. El hermano de su madre, Hiroaki Inoue, sentado en el sillón individual más alejado, se esforzaba en leer un periódico en japonés después de unos años sin apenas practicar la lectura de _kanjis_.

―Uaaaah, qué pasada, ¿dónde es esto? ―preguntó cuando la pantalla mostró un hermoso paisaje de un prado. En él, dando la impresión de nacer de entre la hierba, se alzaba un gran monumento surrealista que, depende como lo miraras, parecían una especie de saxofones inmensos, todos dispuestos unos sobre otros. Estaban fabricados con un montón de palitos delgados semejantes a la paja―. ¡Madre mía, eso tiene que dar un trabajo...!

Sascha había detenido la reproducción automática y miraba ahora la fotografía con una leve sonrisa.

―Es en un pueblo de Rusia ―informó con un marcado acento ruso. A Sayu el simple hecho de que hablara tan bien el japonés le parecía increíble, aunque su hermano también sabía varios idiomas―. Se llama Nikola-lenivets, es conocido por un festival de arte surrealista que se celebra cada año, hay piezas impresionantes.

Sayu se lo quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes. Su primo pasó a la siguiente fotografía, que mostraba unas mariposas del color de la sangre junto a una hoja. En realidad, no importaba de qué fuera la foto, su primo simplemente había logrado captar la luz adecuada, el ángulo, el tiempo idóneo para que la imagen destilara vida propia.

« _Y además él es tan sexy..._ » suspiró interiormente. No le gustaba comportarse como una niñita encandilada, ya no era una cría, pero es que, aunque lo había visto en fotos ―ya se había preocupado ella de eso cuando se había enterado de que venían―, era mucho más atractivo en persona. ¡Seguro que hasta ligaba más que su hermano! O igual. Durante la cena le había parecido que era bastante frío, no hablaba mucho ni tampoco sonreía, Sayu no creía que supiera ser encantador. Sin embargo, había sido conectar el portátil a la televisión para enseñarle las fotos a ella y sus ojos claros, de un azul grisáceo tan cristalino que parecían hielo ahumado, se habían iluminado. Después de algunas fotos había sonreído levemente ante las primeras exclamaciones encantadas de Sayu, y ella se había quedado arrobada por la integridad de aquella sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en ello, minutos en los que su tía también requirió su atención para responder a sus preguntas acerca de sus estudios. Cuando ―« _¡por fin!_ »― llegó su padre, que había llamado para decir que no llegaría a la cena ―« _hombres_ »―, el primero en darse cuenta fue su tío Hiroaki, que dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó para saludarlo.

Sayu tenía cosas que discutir con él, pero esperó con impaciencia a que su padre terminara de intercambiar saludos, al fin y al cabo él no los había visto desde que habían llegado aquel medio día. Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más se colgó del brazo de su padre para acompañarlo hasta el comedor, donde le esperaba su porción de cena.

―Papiii, ¿qué tal el trabajo? ―Bajó la voz para que no le escucharan desde el salón―. ¿Cómo está Light? ¿ha pasado algo nuevo?

―¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo nuevo? ―preguntó su padre mientras se deshacía la corbata y la dejaba colgada de la silla―. Además, sabes que no puedo decir nada de la investigación, Sayu.

―Pero no pregunto por la investigación, me refiero a algo más, si ha pasado algo interesante que contar sobre mi hermano.

El hombre frunció el ceño en su dirección, confuso. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre, que volvía de la cocina con un bol de setas shiitake de acompañamiento para su padre.

―Sayu, hija, vuelve al salón y deja a tu padre cenar tranquilo

La adolescente hizo un puchero. Casi cada noche lo intentaba y casi cada noche era más difícil averiguar por medio de su padre si había pasado algo entre su hermano y aquel bicho raro de L.

―¿No es muy tarde para que andes despierta? ―inquirió su padre―. Mañana es viernes, ¿no tienes colegio?

« _Mierda_ » _,_ pensó acorralada, « _ya estaba teniendo demasiada suerte_ » _._ Por regla general la mandaban a dormir más pronto.

―Va, cariño, que mañana no te despertarás.

―Pero, mamá, Sascha me estaba enseñando sus fotos.

―Bueno, nada impide que te las siga enseñando mañana, ¿o sí?

Un resoplido exasperado brotó de los labios de Sayu. Encima su padre, que ya estaba sentado cenando, le miró con diversión. Aunque se veía bastante cansado...

―¿De qué trata eso de las fotografías? ―preguntó él hacia su madre.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una breve conversación sobre la cena que habían tenido. Ella se quedó allí, enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados, pensando que ya podrían sus padres dejarla tranquila. Por desgracia, sus deseos no se vieron cumplidos y su madre volvió a reprenderle.

―Que ya vooooy. Pero, oye, papá, ¿no puede venir Light el fin de semana para ver a los tíos? Aunque sea con Ryuuzaki como la última vez.

Sus palabras provocaron que su progenitora dejase de prestarle atención durante un momento para mirar al que era su marido tan expectante como la propia Sayu. El hombre le dio vueltas unos minutos. Sayu se sintió esperanzada. Mas finalmente su padre cabeceó suavemente en una clara, pero no por ello menos desalentadora, negativa.

―No creo, la verdad, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que esto se resuelva cuanto antes.

A Sayu le pareció que el tono de su padre carecía de la fe necesaria para convencerlas, no después de tanto tiempo deseando tener a su hermano de vuelta a casa. El rostro de su madre también se había apagado, mohíno, y las líneas de edad eran más notorias que cuando Light estaba con ellos. Sayu se preguntó, no por primera vez, si llegaría el día en el que todo volviese a la normalidad, y la simpatía que sentía hacia Ryuuzaki sufrió un profundo altibajo. No podía ser de otra forma, una parte de ella, aunque mínima, seguía achacándole la culpa de la ausencia de su hermano de forma inconsciente.

Al final, su madre le había sugerido a su padre que invitara al compañero de trabajo que lo había traído a casa un par de veces cuando se le había estropeado el coche. Matsuda. Le sonaba que había venido a casa en alguna que otra ocasión, llevaba tiempo trabajando con su padre.

Sayu se fue a dormir tras darles las buenas noches a todos, incluidos sus tíos y su primo, aunque este último solo cabeceó lacónicamente en respuesta. Le hubiera sabido a poco tal indiferencia si no hubiera estado demasiado entristecida debido a la ausencia de Light. Por un momento tanteó la posibilidad de enviarle un mensaje, pero por la hora decidió no hacerlo.

La más profunda oscuridad invadía el futuro de su hermano y el de su familia.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El día siguiente transcurrió con una perezosa cotidianidad. Estuvieron monitorizando con mil ojos los movimientos de Higuchi al mismo tiempo que comprobaron que, efectivamente, aquel viernes no se habían producido muertes. Por lo tanto, en el Cuartel General había reinado una oleada de triunfo que algunas personas habrían tildado de mal agüero y repudiado con aprensión. Light no era supersticioso, pero tampoco quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo. El humor tampoco lo acompañaba y no se molestó en simular lo contrario, ni siquiera frente a su padre.

Un poderoso sentimiento de impotencia se había diseminado en su interior anulando el optimismo innato del que hacía gala, era una niebla de humo macabro y nocivo; como la radioactividad, había pasado desapercibido durante semanas solo para ser detectado cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando las palabras de Ryuuzaki habían sido devastadoras.

A nadie le pasó desapercibido el ánimo enfermizo del universitario quien incluso, cerca del mediodía, se levantó para ir a buscar un café y tropezó con la cadena que lo sujetaba al detective. El suelo lo recibió con un golpe contundente, en el que las máximas perjudicadas fueron sus rodillas. Escuchó la voz de su padre y la de los demás preguntándole si estaba bien, sonaban preocupados también.

―Light... ―murmuró Ryuuzaki con un deje impresionado―. ¿Te has hecho daño?

El susodicho bien podría no haberle escuchado, pues prescindió de su atención como quien presciende de un paragüas en un día soleado. En lugar de eso, continuó su camino hacia la cafetera con discreción, como si realmente no estuviera ahí. Ryuuzaki, que se había volteado hacia él al sentir el tropiezo en un tirón del arete de su muñeca, se lo quedó observando de forma indescifrable.

―¿Tú sabes que es lo que le pasa?

La pregunta de Soichiro, que se había acercado a él aprovechando que Light se había alejado un poco para hacerse el café, fue como si le metieran el dedo en la llaga. Impiadosamente. Advirtió que los rostros de los otros miembros también estaban mirando en su dirección; una gran incógnita teñía sus miradas. Nada de aquello le incitó a responder al padre de Light, que tras fruncir el entrecejo con una berroqueña contrariedad, volvió a sus quehaceres. La expresión atormentada que ensombreció sus facciones hubiera tenido algún efecto en su consciencia, tal vez, si esta no hubiera sido un batiburrillo de discordancias con el nombre de Light como letanía principal.

El resto del día fue más de lo mismo. El universitario se paseó como un fantasma por la estancia y aunque Soichiro y el propio Matsuda habían tratado de entablar una conversación de más de tres frases con él, los intentos habían sido infructuosos. Una vez se hubieron ido todos, al caer la noche, Watari se había plantado frente a ellos con una reverencia cordial.

―La cena estará lista en unos minutos, podéis pasar al comedor ya si así lo deseáis.

Ryuuzaki le lanzó una raudo vistazo sesgado a Light, quien no dio síntomas de haber escuchado las palabras del anciano. Su cabello castaño y liso le caía sobre la frente y las orejas con una delicadeza que parecía casi etérea.

―No tengas prisa, Watari ―dijo hacia su protector―. Tardaremos aún un rato en ir a cenar, si no te importa.

El hombre lo miró un momento en silencio. Había una chispa de sabiduría en su mirada. Asintió.

―No hay problema ―y con una nueva reverencia se deslizó por la estancia hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

No fue poca su sorpresa cuando volteó hacia el objeto de todos sus problemas para darse de bruces contra unos llameantes ojos amielados. Había un pequeño pliegue entre sus cejas, lo cual no dejaba de ser un progreso importante teniendo en cuenta que llevaba toda la jornada aislado en una burbuja de frialdad y decadencia.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso?

―¿Qué he hecho? ―preguntó con inocencia llevándose el dedo pulgar a la boca. Empero rectificó con celeridad al ver que a Light no le sentaba bien su pequeña broma―. Tenemos que hablar, Light.

Por un momento pensó que el japonés iba a privarle incluso de la posibilidad de hablar las cosas, no le hubiera extrañado en demasía; pero para bien o para mal, después de un instante, el chico se limitó a mover los hombros arriba y abajo en un ademán indolente. Por lo tanto, Ryuuzaki se permitió sentirse ligeramente optimista aunque en realidad no las tenía todas consigo. Caminaron por el laberinto de corredores en silencio, bajo una iluminación tenue e impasible a sus dilemas personales. Subieron al ascensor en el mismo mutismo distorsionado, uno que hacía de tira y afloja, uno que daban ganas de romperlo juntando sus bocas y olvidando cualquier tipo de desacuerdo que hubieran tenido, que pudieran tener nunca. Hubiera sido bonito de ser así. Sophie habría pensado eso, pero lo cierto es que hubiera sido un desenlace propio de un cuento de hadas y Ryuuzaki no creía en tales fábulas.

Llegaron al rellano deseado, cruzaron inmensas galerias y, poco después, estuvieron en medio de la sala cálida del piano. Una estancia que olía a incienso, madera y a libros ajados por el paso del tiempo. Olía a la cera de las velas apagadas, a intimidad y un poco a poesía. Olía a un primer beso. El primero que Light le había dado por iniciativa propia.

Con un incipiente sentimiento de inquietud, se frotó los pies descalzos uno contra el otro mientras veía al otro chico encender las dos lámparas de aceite apoltronadas sobre el escritorio de madera de roble. La vaporosa luminosidad hendió la atmósfera disipando la sensación sobrecogedora que había tenido en la oscuridad; la estancia, recogida entre aquellas cuatro paredes y con las cortinas de la pequeña ventana del fondo corridas, era la viva representación de una fotografía antigua.

―Si me has traído aquí para quedarte callado podemos ir volviendo sobre nuestros pasos. Tengo bastante hambre y poca intención de perder el tiempo.

Aunque un tanto sobresaltado por el brusco quiebre en la quietud del momento, Ryuuzaki se adelantó hasta situarse junto a Light, quien se hallaba de pie frente a la escribanía; una mano en el respaldo de la silla empotrada. La luz de las lámparas de aceite arrancaba destellos rojizos a su cabello castaño.

―No tienes que ponerte así por lo que te dije, Light ―dijo en un tono de voz comedido―. No fue nada nuevo, tienes que entender que...

―Por supuesto que no fue nada nuevo, no, ¡es pan de cada día! Mira, me importa un comino lo que creas que debo o no debo entender, porque sé muy bien lo que vas a decir.

―No está en mi mano cambiar las cosas.

Los ojos de Light flamearon coléricos. Su rostro, en cambio, permaneció tenso e imperturbable como una estatua pétrea.

―Está en tu mano confiar en mí ―dictaminó.

Se aguantaron las miradas con tozudez y un buen puñado de insubordinación hasta que fue el detective el que desvió la vista; un suspiro prácticamente inaudible brotando de sus labios antes de desaparecer junto a su entereza. Light lo observó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante que le deformaba la expresión en un rictus de hosquedad. Después de unos segundos que tuvieron la calidad de los minutos, él también apartó la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó con tensión a que el otro pronunciara palabra. Estaba demasiado dolido por lo sucedido la noche anterior como para siquiera importarle lo que Ryuuzaki podía sentir. Siempre había sido consciente de que las sospechas que recaían sobre él en cuanto al caso Kira permanecían inalterables, al menos así era para Ryuuzaki. Frecuentemente se había preguntado si dichas sospechas iban a encontrar su fin en algún momento de su existencia, o si por el contrario tendría que esperar a reencarnarse en la próxima vida. No obstante, ser consciente de ello no lo había vuelto más fácil. Ni menos doloroso. Cada día le parecía más evidente que aquello no se iba a resolver nunca, de hecho, Light empezaba a creer que ni la resolución del caso erradicaría aquella absurda hipótesis del excéntrico detective: la que decía que él había perdido sus recuerdos de ser Kira. Y aunque Light podía seguir la lógica de su razonamiento, aunque se había prometido no darle importancia, era físicamente incapaz de resistir aquella falta de fe que, por alguna razón, cada vez le resquebrajaba una porción más grande de su alma.

―Lo siento. De verdad lo hago. ―El murmullo de Ryuuzaki sonó como el suave rumor de un oleaje nocturno―. Pero tú más que nadie deberías ponerte en mi posición.

Light cerró los ojos. « _¿Crees que si no me pusiera en tu posición habría podido resistir todos tus ataques impíos?_ » pensó, taciturno. Cuando abrió la boca de nuevo fue para hacer una pregunta.

―Contéstame a una cosa, Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué significo yo para ti?

Su tono había sido revestido de una cuidada neutralidad, pero ni eso sirvió para impedir que la mirada del detective, quien había estado con los ojos clavados en la moqueta del suelo, se levantara hacia él tiñéndose de asombro e incredulidad. Light no esquivó el contacto visual, pero sí sintió cómo le ardían el cuello y las mejillas, cómo le temblaron las manos y los labios.

La expresión alelada de Ryuuzaki era un encantamiento capaz de enternecer al mismísimo Satán. Entreabrió los finos labios, los lamió.

―¿Acaso tú lo sabes? ¿lo que significo yo para ti?

A Light le pareció injusto que le devolvieran la pelota.

―No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte si respondes a mis preguntas con otras preguntas ―eludió contestar sintiendo como si aquella cuestión fuera una montaña rusa diseñada para producirle un vahído en la boca del estómago―. En cualquier caso, no hace falta que respondas. Mientras sigas pensando que yo soy Kira, creo que podemos darla por respondida.

Los ojos oscuros le miraron intensamente.

―Lo que le dijiste a tu padre es verdad. ―Ryuuzaki se removió―. Las relaciones entre humanos se sienten, no se razonan. Al menos en lo que a relaciones afectivas se refiere, sean de la índole que sean.

Light esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Por supuesto, Ryuuzaki había presenciado aquella conversación.

―El hecho de que mi juicio e intuición me sigan advirtiendo de que tú eres Kira ―continuó el de cabello oscuro en un hilo de voz― no ha impedido que me deje arrastrar por esto, o por ti.

―Pero sí que hizo ayer que te comportaras como un imbécil ―dijo entre dientes. Luego sacudió la cabeza con testarudez y se inclinó hacia delante despegándose del mueble en el que se había apoyado en algún punto de la conversación―. De acuerdo, me parece un buen argumento a tu favor, pero es que me da igual. No vale la pena que continuemos esta discusión, no va a llevar a ningún puerto, ya que es evidente que tú nunca vas a confiar en mí para nada importante.

Light no pensaba dejarse engatusar por nada por lo que avanzó hacia la puerta sin nada más que añadir. La cadena se tensó de forma brusca y Light sintió como su ira volvía a entrar en ebullicón al percatarse de que Ryuuzaki se había quedado quieto, sin intención alguna de moverse de allí.

Light se dio media vuelta y le lanzó una mirada que podría haber pulverizado diamantes.

―Muévete ―exigió.

Sus ojos se encontraron. De súbito, el estúpido sonido de su teléfono móvil se burló de aquella tirantez en el ambiente. Light rompió el hilo que conectaba sus miradas y cogió el aparato. Arrugó el entrecejo al ver que se trataba de su compañero de universidad: Ken Murata. Era inusual que lo llamara dos días seguidos, además, ayer ya le había explicado lo esencial sobre el tema de las competiciones. Al descolgar, no obstante, un ruido entrecortado, como si el móvil estuviese siendo golpeado, acentuó su aprensión inicial. Se oía una cacofonía extraña de pasos, rechinamiento y, de fondo, el discurrir del tráfico urbano.

―¿Hola? Murata, ¿me oyes?

No hubo respuesta.

Apenas consciente del cambio en el semblante de Ryuuzaki, con los ojos entornados en un ademán de interés, Light aguzó el oído tratando de discernir la naturaleza de aquel desorden de ruidos. Volvió a pronunciar el nombre de su compañero, pero entonces un fuerte estruendo detonó al otro lado de la línea haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Light. El alarido aterrorizado de Murata fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se colgara la llamada.

Todavía tenía el teléfono apretado contra la oreja cuando sus ojos se posaron con conmoción sobre Ryuuzaki. Este se acercó unos pasos; había conatos de alarma tras la impermeabilidad de su expresión.

―¿De qué iba esa llamada?

Light reaccionó entonces. Tomó a Ryuuzaki por el antebrazo y lo arrastró con celeridad a través de los corredores en dirección al ascensor al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

―Necesito que localicemos la ubicación del teléfono móvil de un compañero de la universidad. ―Pulsó el interruptor pentagonal del elevador. Tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de inquietud y se mordisqueaba el labio con impaciencia―. A pesar de que ha sido él el que me ha llamado, nadie ha contestado al otro lado de la línea. Además, ni siquiera había motivo para esa llamada ―dijo mientras salían al rellano donde estaba la sala que utilizaban como centro de investigaciones―. Creo que algo o alguien lo estaba acechando.

―El grito... ―empezó Ryuuzaki.

Light asintió, nada sorprendido de que lo hubiera escuchado también.

―Puede que con el afán por escapar le haya dado sin querer a la última llamada realizada. Fue ayer noche cuando hablamos, así que es posible.

Enseguida trató de llamar a su compañero de vuelta un par de veces pero, aunque daba señal, terminaba cortándose al no recibir respuesta. En cuanto se pusieron manos a la obra para pinchar el teléfono de Murata ―que por suerte continuaba encendido―, no les fue complicado conseguirlo y, tras de un máximo de cinco minutos, lo tuvieron localizado. Ambos observaron el movimiento de la mota sobre el mapa virtual desplegado en la pantalla del ordenador.

―Por la cadencia irregular del desplazamiento y por las desviaciones que está tomando parece que va en un vehículo ―dijo el detective acuclillado en una silla. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla―. Son las nueve y media de la noche y está cerca del barrio de Akihabara.

El tráfico en Tokyo no era como para echar cohetes, pero había ciertas horas puntas y ciertos distritos en los que se volvía realmente insufrible.

―Esto pinta muy mal ―masculló Light poniéndose en pie.

Ryuuzaki alzó la vista hacia él, curioso.

―Murata no tendría que estar yendo en esa dirección. ―Señaló un punto en el mapa―. Ayer noche cuando hablé con él le dije que se pasara sobre esta hora por el club _El caballo y la Torre,_ donde hay un buen ambiente si lo que te interesa es meterte en el mundo del ajedrez. Ese club está cerca del Parque Ueno, por lo tanto, pasando Akihabara. Murata se está desplazando en dirección contraria y esa llamada... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Ya veo. ―Meditó durante unos instantes antes de tomar una decisión―. En ese caso, basta de cháchara. Podemos coger el helicóptero.

―¿Sabes manejar un helicóptero?

En los labios de Ryuuzaki bailoteó una sonrisa que hizo a Light resoplar con incredulidad. Luego, sin embargo, se quedó pensativo.

―El problema es que un helicóptero llama demasiado la atención.

―Mantendremos las distancias ―aseguró el detective mientras se ponía en pie. El japonés no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, dos grandes agujeros negros en el tiempo, y en la belleza inusual de su pelo oscuro como la obsidiana cuando el hombre añadió―: De todas formas, si tienes razón algo me dice que se están alejando de la ciudad.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Era noche cerrada cuando los dos jóvenes alzaron el vuelo en el aparato de hélices. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para que cupieran cuatro personas. Por dentro estaba acolchado, los asientos tapizados de piel oscura. Los controles eran un conjunto de marchas, interruptores y lucecitas con los que a Light le hubiera encantado entretenerse en otro momento. Despegaron de la azotea del lustroso edificio. Ya hacía tiempo que había dado por sentado que en aquel lugar uno podía encontrar lo que fuera; cualquier día descubriría que había una zona dedicada a tener un zoo de interior y no le causaría ningún asombro.

En un un pequeño monitor en lo alto de la cristalera delantera, la señal que mostraba la ubicación del móvil de Murata ―y presumiblemente del propio Murata también― había cogido ya algo de velocidad y continuaba yendo en dirección contraria a la que debería ir.

―Están pasando por Shibuya ―informó Light para que el otro no tuviera que estar mirando la pantalla más de lo estrictamente necesario―. Vamos a ver a dónde nos llevan. Oye, ¿no deberíamos avisar a Watari por lo menos?

―Le he dicho que íbamos a comprobar una cosa, que es lo que vamos a hacer. No quiero ponerle en sobre alerta antes de asegurarnos bien de lo que se trata. Mucho menos a tu padre y al resto. Es tarde. Bastará con hacerle una llamada al móvil cuando lo creamos oportuno.

Light le observó por el rabillo del ojo.

―Antes no te preocupabas tanto por el descanso de las personas.

―Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice: todo lo malo se pega.

El japonés enarcó una ceja con escepticismo pero no continuó con la conversación. Que se hubieran visto envueltos en aquel imprevisto no conllevaba que hubieran resuelto sus problemas ―y él tenía muchos problemas con Ryuuzaki en esos momentos―, mucho menos que tuvieran que hacer las paces. El alarido que Murata había lanzado y que le había retumbado en el oído tampoco era precisamente el ingrediente clave para aligerar la atmósfera. Era una estampa retorcida que Light tenía adherida en la memoria.

Pronto el recorrido adquirió un matiz insulso y monótono. El vehículo al que se encontraban persiguiendo desde el aire, un camión blanco con el logo de una empresa de transporte de madera, había tomado varias desviaciones hasta salir de la ciudad de Tokyo e internarse en la autopista, donde alcanzó los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. Ellos iban con unos cinco minutos de retraso respecto a su objetivo. Habían pasado por lo menos tres cuartos de hora desde que habían despegado y el tiempo había transcurrido en un mutismo hermético, solo con las breves exclusiones de alguna que otra acotación respecto al destino del conductor del camión, el cual habían deducido, por la profesión del sujeto en cuestión, que podría tratarse del monte Takao ―una de las áreas montañosas más próximas a Tokyo―. Si estaban en lo cierto aún les esperaban unos minutos de angustioso silencio. Light sentía como si esa ausencia de palabras hubiera tomado la forma de un verdugo de guadaña y toga oscura, que estuviera pasándoselo en grande a su costa.

Continuó jugueteando con el cinturón como llevaba haciendo en el rato sucedido. Tenía la vista cansada y le escocían los ojos, síntomas de la hora que era y de la absoluta porquería de día que estaba siendo.

―Hay tres más aparte del que has visto.

Pese a haber sido dicho en un suave susurro, el comentario repentino de Ryuuzaki se escuchó ajeno y discordante al romper la burbuja de pasividad que se había creado en el aire.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Del medallón que me cuelga del cuello ―dijo, para sorpresa de Light que no se esperaba que el detective sacara un tema referente a su pasado por iniciativa propia―. Yo tengo otro que me pertenece y habían además otros dos que pertenecieron a otras dos personas con las que... coincidí durante mi infancia.

Se hizo una corta pausa cuando el pálido hombre realizó unas acciones en los controles del helicóptero para cambiar de dirección. Light, que se había inclinado hacia delante en su asombro, echó un raudo vistazo hacia el mapa virtual. En efecto, estaban avanzando por una de las carreteras secundarias que accedían al Monte Takao.

Enfocó a Ryuuzaki cuando este habló de nuevo.

―Yo y esas tres personas crecimos en un orfanato. Cuando teníamos alrededor de diecisiete años, uno de ellos quiso crear un vínculo material que reflejara el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero supongo que éramos amigos. ―Titubeó un instante antes de añadir―: Ya has deducido tú solo que este medallón ―Sus dedos sobrevolaron la zona del pecho en la que reposaba― perteneció a alguien que me era querido. Bueno, la última que quedaba viva del grupo murió entonces, me ausenté para asistir al funeral.

Se hizo el silencio. El aire estaba inmóvil, atorado en la garganta de un Light que entreabrió la boca tratando de hacer fluir palabras que parecían deshacerse antes de ver la luz. Con el corazón tembloroso, contempló a Ryuuzaki. Tenía los orbes negros perdidos más allá de la ventana, sus ojeras parecían más marcadas que de costumbre y transmitía una sensación de calma que conmovió a Light profundamente.

―¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto?

Ryuuzaki ladeó la cabeza y lo miró.

―Porque quiero confiar en ti.

Fue solo un latido, un latido mágico de su corazón al escuchar aquella simple frase, un latido que derramó un sin fin de emociones en su interior. Sintió como todas esas emociones se le acumulaban en la garganta, en los ojos, haciendo que se sintiera indescriptiblemente vulnerable. Sintió, también, como si el pecho le fuera a reventar henchido de un sentimiento difícil de catalogar. No tardó en darse cuenta de que dicho sentimiento era pura e inmensurable felicidad y las ganas de besar a Ryuuzaki se volvieron insoportables. Pero el otro hombre ya no lo miraba y Light, avergonzado por su reacción exagerada, hizo un sobreesfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

―Siento lo de tus padres y lo de esa chica ―dijo cuando consiguió serenarse.

―En realidad, a ellos casi no los recuerdo. Debía ser muy pequeño cuando pasó.

Se encogió de hombros sin hacer referencia alguna a la muerte de su amiga, Light tampoco insistió ni contestó nada de forma inmediata, sino que se quedó asimilando todo lo que le había sido revelado.

―¿Los otros dos medallones también los tienes tú? ―preguntó después.

―No. Uno de ellos perteneció a... llamémosla 'A', el otro a 'BB'. 'A' fue el que murió primero debido a una enfermedad, sucedió solo un tiempo después de que grabáramos las monedas con nuestras iniciales, para entonces ya estaba muy enfermo. 'BB' siempre había estado muy unido a 'A', cuando este murió perdió los cabales. ―Hizo una pausa sombría―. Por supuesto, la moneda de 'A' la debió guardar él junto a la suya.

―¿Cómo murió 'BB'? ―preguntó Light con suavidad, consciente de que era un tema delicado. Por nada del mundo se esperó la respuesta que sobrevino a continuación.

―Lo mató Kira.

Ryuuzaki debió notar la mirada pasmada de Light, además de su elocuente silencio porque añadió:

―Como ya te he dicho, 'BB' perdió los cabales con la muerte de 'A'.

No hablaron mucho más del tema en ese momento, pero las palabras dichas entonces fueron como piedras preciosas para Light. De alguna forma, que Ryuuzaki le hubiera dicho que quería confiar en él se había convertido en un recuerdo mucho más valioso que si directamente le hubiera dicho que ya confiaba en él. Porque el querer era poder, mientras que el poder no siempre significaba querer.

Light se sintió un poco osado cuando, después de unos instantes de agradable quietud, le dijo a su compañero que una vez estuviera resuelto todo lo referente a Kira le gustaría acompañarle al lugar en el que yacía enterrada su amiga. Ryuuzaki no le contestó con un «sí» rotundo, pero tampoco se negó.

El camión estaba ascendiendo por una carretera montañosa de grava rojiza. Se elevaron unos metros con el helicóptero para tener una mejor perspectiva de los alrededores y de la situación. El Monte Takao era un gran paraje boscoso, de altos abetos y despeñaderos escarpados, de tierra roja y lujurioso sotobosque dominado por zarzamoras que podían resultar de lo más traicioneras. Light sabía que ahí se encontraba un famoso río, pero la oscuridad era espesa aquella noche y el débil resplandor de las estrellas apenas ayudaba a perfilar los contornos de las cosas. Las luces del vehículo, no obstante, eran indicación más que suficiente de su trayectoria.

―Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que insinué ayer, Light ―dijo Ryuuzaki, de pronto.

Light cabeceó en una suave negativa y extendió una mano cuyos dedos enredó en el abundante cabello del detective, parecía una sombra en medio de toda aquella oscuridad ―hacía rato que habían apagado las luces más evidentes del helicóptero con tal de no delatar su posición―. Algunos mechones le cosquillearon entre los dedos. Tironeó un poco obligando a Ryuuzaki a que girara la cabeza hacia él. Luego se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Un pequeño roce. Un aleteo dulce. Lentamente. Un suspiro líquido.

Se separaron y se miraron a lo ojos un instante.

―Gracias ―murmuró el universitario. No hizo falta que le explicara el porqué.

Después de seguir el vehículo unos minutos más, vieron como el foco de iluminación que lo había delatado antes desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Light frunció el ceño mientras buscaba el objetivo en el monitor que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. La señal del móvil seguía estando ahí. De hecho, se había detenido.

―No parece que se haya dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo.

Ryuuzaki se removió; pensativo y con un dedo entre los labios.

―No...

―Deberíamos bajar a unos metros de donde nos marca la posición ―declaró Light―. Seguramente hay alguna casucha por ahí, o tal vez un escondrijo de mala muerte.

―Lo que me parece extraño es que no se vea la luz de la presunta casa.

―¿Tal vez un sótano? ―sugirió el universitario mientras veía como Ryuuzaki hacía descender discretamente el aparato; por la ventanilla podía ver la negrura más compacta del suelo cada vez más cerca―. O puede que sí se haya dado cuenta de que lo estábamos siguiendo, después de todo, y haya apagado todo lo que le marcaba como un objetivo.

―Sí, es posible.

Pero Light podía decir que no estaba convencido. Al menos, todo indicaba que el sujeto no había descubierto el teléfono móvil de Murata. Aterrizaron después de unos segundos en una hondonada natural que había entre una hilera de troncos altos y estrechos, tan altos que desde ahí abajo sus brancas superiores parecían desaparecer en las nubes de la noche. El motor del helicóptero soltó un bufido casi inaudible al apagarse y ambos se apearon sobre capas de hojas secas y ramas que cubrían el terreno montañoso. La penumbra devoraba todo lo que les envolvía, las migajas de luz que habían proporcionado los astros celestes habían sido opacadas por el follaje perenne de algunos árboles y se podían ver siluetas tenebrosas, imprecisas en todas las direcciones. En algún punto se escuchó ulular a una búho.

Light parpadeó un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasez de claridad. Una mano le tocó por la espalda y de súbito un rostro cadavérico apareció junto a él iluminado por un foco de luz blanquecina. El rostro tenía grandes ojos negros y profundas ojeras.

―Me cago en todos tus muertos, Ryuuzaki ―siseó.

―¿Qué te pasa, Light, tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

―Anda, hazme el favor y cierra el pico.

Caminaron durante unos pocos minutos solo con las pantallas de sus móviles como focos de luz. No querían arriesgarse a utilizar linternas que pudieran delatar su presencia. Tratando de ser lo más sigilosos posibles, sortearon numerosos troncos y zarzamoras, atravesaron un pequeño arroyo que apenas les cubría los pies y Ryuuzaki se resbaló con una piedra cuando tuvieron que subir a gatas una pequeña pendiente; Light casi pierde el equilibrio también a causa del impulso del arete alrededor de muñeca ante el tirón del otro hombre.

―Tal vez deberíamos alertar a Watari, si necesitamos que venga no estamos a cinco minutos que digamos ―musitó Light un rato más tarde mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor, entre los espacios de los gruesos troncos inclinados de aquella zona.

―Creo que lo he encontrado ―anunció Ryuuzaki, un poco separado de él.

Light rodeó un tronco por donde la cadena que los unía le hacía de hilo conductor y salió a un pequeño claro alargado que daba con un saliente rocoso de la montaña. Dio un paso hacia Ryuuzaki. Este tenía su móvil en una mano; en la pantalla se mostraba la ubicación del de Murata, su compañero de universidad. Ubicación que no necesitaban saber. Porque el móvil de Murata, un _Samsung_ rojo metálico, se encontraba en la otra mano de Ryuuzaki.

El japonés frunció el ceño, contrariado.

―Esto no me gusta nada, Ryuuzaki ―dijo alumbrando con la pantalla de su móvil al detective para poder hablarle a la cara―. Creo que ha llegado el momento de avisar a Watari. Tal vez incluso a la policía.

―Sí, tienes razón. Tengo una mala sensación y, como sea cierta, tu amigo podría estar ya muerto.

Light no perdió ni un segundo más en discutir los próximos pasos y abrió la agenda de contactos de su dispositivo para buscar el número de su padre. Ryuuzaki se había quedado absorto mirando el lugar donde había encontrado el móvil de Murata, junto a un matojo de hojas y setas. Light detuvo un segundo sus movimientos para observarle, a punto estaba de consultar con él si acaso había descubierto algo importante ―pues no había otra razón para esa expresión― cuando Ryuuzaki pegó un pequeño brinco como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo, Sus párpados, que se habían abierto con alarma, aletearon como las alas de una mariposa y Light vio como a cámara lenta el gesto de Ryuuzaki llevándose una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón antes de empezar a desplomarse, inconsciente.

―¡Ryuuzaki!

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Light se adelantó para cazar al vuelo el peso inerte del detective, maldiciendo demasiado tarde el no haber avisado a los demás, Un estallido resonó de pronto y un dolor sordo y penetrante le explosionó en la cabeza. Los oídos le zumbaron y la vista se le nubló, vagamente consciente de que algo o alguien le había asestado un porrazo en la coronilla. Lo último que vio fue el cuerpo yacente de Ryuuzaki sobre la hierba y una sombra borrosa inclinándose sobre él.

Después solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

 _Aquí termina realmente el capítulo IX, ¿que creéis que pasará con nuestros chicos? A propósito, los rusos son obviamente personajes inventados por mí, pero espero que os gusten igualmente, sobre todo Sascha ;)_

 _Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, nada sería lo mismo sin vosotros, los lectores :)_


	16. X El legado de Sophie

¡Buenas noches! Al fin lo publico hoy en vez de mañana, pido disculpas por adelantado por los sufrimientos que pueda ocasionar este capítulo, pero en fin XD

*redobles*

* * *

 **X. El legado de Sophie**

Una sensación extraña que le hizo creer que estaba flotando en la nada le dio una sacudida. Sus párpados se entreabrieron apenas consciente de que estaba siendo arrastrado. El estómago le dio un vuelco ante un olor especialmente sofocante y picante y tuvo que contener las arcadas mientras los colores giraban en un torbellino a su alrededor, como un tío vivo enloquecido. Al mismo tiempo, un dolor lacerante le palpitaba en la cabeza con una vibración rojiza, frenética y constante. Escuchó una risa macabra que cacareó impregnándole de un pánico truculento e insano. Su cuerpo, todas sus articulaciones crujieron al golpear el suelo como una muñeca rota. Vanamente se consoló diciéndose que si las notaba crujir era porque todavía se encontraban en donde les correspondía. Entonces luchó contra la inercia de volver a desmayarse cuando el tirón de la inconsciencia le arremetió como un maremoto embravecido. No, no podía, tenía que hacer algo, avisar a Watari, a su padre...

 _«Ryuuzaki»_ , el pensamiento le llegó con una urgencia desmedida que le instó a redoblar sus esfuerzos por ubicarse y ponerse en pie.

A través de un resplandor violeta y oscuro le pareció ver otro bulto tendido junto a él, trató de alargar el brazo en su dirección pero la pesadez y la contundencia de aquel hedor nauseabundo le hicieron desfallecer en cuestión de segundos. Incapaz de seguir batallando, su cabeza golpeó la madera del suelo con un ruido sordo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La próxima vez que Light abrió los ojos el mareo había cedido parte del terreno a su denuedo por espabilarse. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, la cabeza le dolía horrores. Sabía que le tenían que haber golpeado con una barra de hierro como mínimo, pero el fétido olor que se concentraba en sus fosas nasales apenas le permitía pensar con claridad. Con nuevas arcadas se arrastró por el suelo como una lagartija y lo echó todo en una esquina; medio apoyado en una pared de madera ajada por el tiempo, repleta de grietas provocadas por la putrefacción de alguna sustancia corrosiva, Light salivó un poco más dejando que ese fluido se mezclara con el vómito cuyo olor por poco le hace devolver otra vez más. Asqueado y con la mente nublada, ignorante del tiempo que había pasado ajeno al mundo, aún necesitó un par de minutos para poder al fin fijar su turbación mental y distinguir las formas estoicas de su alrededor, así como para incorporar el torso levemente ayudándose del tabique. Desde los suelos, oteó con minuciosidad la reducida, lóbrega y claustrofóbica estancia en la que se encontraba. En una exhalación difusa, la parca y vaporosa luminosidad a duras penas penetraba las sombras más allá de ciertos cuadros que despuntaban con fluorescencia a lo largo de las paredes. Todo lo que había era una pequeña cama estrecha, de esas que suelen tener en las prisiones, en una esquina y una misteriosa pantalla colgada de la pared de enfrente. No había ventanas, aunque sí una puerta cerrada ―probablemente bien asegurada―, y estaba solo. Desnudo y solo. Completamente solo. De la cadena que lo había unido a Ryuuzaki solo quedaba la mitad, colgando como un pellejo muerto del arete metálico de su muñeca. Como si la hubieran partido en dos de un hachazo.

« _No... no, no, no_ » se dijo frenético mirando en todas direcciones. Aunque borrosa, tenía la imagen de Ryuuzaki cayendo a su lado fresca en su memoria. Los dos habían sido atrapados como un par de niñatos estúpidos por no tomar las precauciones necesarias, por haber seguido temerariamente a Murata, quien presumiblemente también había sido secuestrado. ¿Pero por quién? A Light se le empezaba a moldear una vaga idea cuyas implicaciones no resultaban especialmente alentadoras. Con desesperación, trató de ponerse en pie, empero la brusquedad del gesto le produjo un súbito mareo que le hizo tambalearse hasta la cama, donde se mantuvo inclinado y con la respiración entrecortada durante unos instantes eternos. Pánico. Ansiedad. Oscuridad. Un pavor acérrimo, uno que le hacía creer en la posibilidad de ser comprimido hasta la muerte por aquellas paredes, que le hacía ver todo bañado en ira escarlata, le corroía por dentro, junto al estómago, por su entera anatomía, que tembló un instante en un intento por mantener esa rabia y ese miedo a raya. Tenía que relajarse, poner en orden sus pensamientos y analizar la situación con frialdad. Light no creía que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente, por lo que la prioridad era salir de aquel cuartucho de mala muerte y encontrar a Ryuuzaki. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con el cuerpo ardiendo a pesar de estar despojado en plena temporada invernal, a menos de una semana de Navidad, se percató de que aquella pobre luminosidad que hacía retroceder, aunque reluctantemente, a la penumbra reinante provenía de unos apliques de luz bien dispuestos sobre las paredes y el techo. Los cilindros desprendían un fulgor violáceo que parecía flotar como humo en la atmósfera. Una vez recuperada parte de la serenidad perdida, Light pudo indagar en su memoria de forma que reconoció automáticamente la naturaleza de aquella luz: luz ultravioleta o luz negra, como también la llamaban.

Se hundió los dedos en la sien, tratando de alejar los pinchazos de dolor que le sacudían de forma intermitente, para después tambalearse un poco hasta ponerse en pie sintiendo que sus piernas ya le sostenían con un mínimo ápice de dignidad. Entonces pudo prestar verdadera atención a las formas diseminadas a lo largo y ancho de las enjutas paredes, formas multicolores, macabras y de variopintas tonalidades fluorescentes, lienzos amorfos en relieve que parecían querer recrear famosas esculturas mediante extremidades, miembros y órganos humanos, y que transformaban aquel calabozo en una pequeña galería de arte siniestro, repulsivo. Light apartó la mirada de una figura especialmente perturbadora en la que aparecían unos muy reales y vacuos ojos. Por supuesto, la luz ultravioleta servía para realzar ciertas tonalidades sobre otras creando aquel sorprendente efecto, por lo que aquella exigua, y a la vez sofocante, iluminación tenía un motivo de peso. En parte daba gracias al calor que esta irradiaba y que le procuraba un medio para no pillar una neumonía.

« _Aunque una neumonía es el menor de mis problemas._ » pensó, lúgubre, mientras daba un par de pasos alrededor de la habitación, ojeando todo a la par que hacía funcionar su cerebro a marchas forzadas. « _Tengo que salir y encontrar a Ryuuzaki._ »

Paseó la mirada por la cama y por la superficie de madera en busca de su ropa. Ni sus prendas ni las de Ryuuzaki estaban a la vista, aunque sí distinguió dos teléfonos móviles tirados junto a una de las patas de la piltra. No obstante, cuando se abalanzó sobre ellos con el ansia devorándole las entrañas comprobó con desazón que estaban rotos.

―Mierda ―masculló aplastando en el acto uno de los móviles con sus manos. Luego lo lanzó tal cual desecho.

Aparte de los móviles, sus carteras y una bolsa de chocolates, no había nada más. Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno; el hedor que impregnaba el aire le provocó un ataque de tos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, consumido por fuertes estertores. Cuando unos segundos más tarde alzó la vista, con los ojos castaños enrojecidos y acuosos a causa del ardor, un resplandor iridiscente en una esquina de la alcoba, cerca de la pantalla suspendida en la pared frontal, captó su interés. Era algo pequeño, por lo que Light necesitó recortar distancias para apreciar su naturaleza.

―¿Qué narices...? ―imprecó cuando sus dedos cogieron el objeto redondo que emitía aquel débil fulgor.

Light se percató, anonadado, de que se trataba del medallón de Ryuuzaki, el que siempre llevaba al cuello, el que era un arcón de evocaciones a un pasado perdido, a una amiga fallecida. La superficie broncínea de la moneda azteca no debería reaccionar bajo la luz ultravioleta y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con los dedos, el universitario sobrevoló el medallón por la cara en la que habían sido talladas las letras que representaban a Ryuuzaki y los demás. El contacto fue casi una caricia tímida, como si creyera que aquellos flamantes trazos que habían emergido arrastrados por la luminosidad de los apliques de luz negra pudieran diluirse a la más mínima invasión, con la facilidad con la que lo hace una gota de lluvia recogida por una hoja.

Tragó saliva. Sabía con total certeza, pese a no haber tenido la ocasión de estudiar el medallón prolijamente, que aquella cuidada caligrafía que descollaba en un resplandor fluorescente no había estado ahí con anterioridad. O, mejor dicho, no había sido visible para los ojos humanos. A Light no le resultaba desconocida la existencia de la tinta invisible para luz UV, pero eso no mermaba el asombro que sentía en aquel momento. ¿Sería conocedor Ryuuzaki de aquel mensaje oculto? ¿acaso lo habría transcrito él mismo? Con un nudo en el cuello que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración, sus ojos vagaron sobre aquellas líneas malditas, escritas en perpendicular a las letras en mayúscula que habían sido grabadas.

« _Alexander Drew, Beyond Birthday, Elle Lawliet, Sophie Monshadow..._ »

Su corazón palideció al leer el tercer nombre. Su boca se entreabrió, demudado su rostro por la sorpresa. La moneda se le resbaló de las manos repentinamente sudadas. El impacto de la caída hizo un extraño eco que reverberó en sus oídos como una onda expansiva que le inundó las venas y el cerebro de un desasosiego nervioso.

« _Los nombres... de todos ellos. Elle Lawliet..._ » Se agachó tembloroso a recoger la moneda y fijó su mirada en aquella incierta revelación. « _Joder, acabo de descubrir el verdadero nombre de Ryuuzaki. Esto no puede ser cosa de él_ ».

Sophie, así se llamaba la propietaria original de aquel medallón. Era más que probable que hubiera sido ella la que había sentido el impulso de dejar constancia de sus nombres completos y, desde luego, había tomado asaces precauciones para que estos no fueran leídos con facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, aquella tinta únicamente revelaba sus secretos bajo la influencia del fogoso centelleo de la luz negra; de hecho, Light ni siquiera creía que Ryuuzaki fuera consciente del tamaño desacierto que residía en aquel medallón, un desacierto que, si realmente recayera sobre él la culpabilidad que tanto le achacaban, la vida de Ryuuzaki estaría a su merced.

Tras darle una última ojeada incrédula al metálico, se colgó la cadena del cuello dejando que la pieza reposara entre sus clavículas. El contacto helado le provocó un escalofrío. Su corazón todavía vibraba encabritado como un átomo cuando decidió que era hora de salir de aquel cuartucho. « _La puerta es de madera y parece antigua_ », meditó tomándose del mentón, « _por lo que si tengo suerte y está cerrada solo con llave, sin cerrojos ni pestillos de por medio, debería resultar relativamente sencillo abrirla haciendo uso de una tarjeta de crédito_ ». Antes le había parecido divisar su cartera por los suelos.

En efecto, la localizó aprisa tirada sobre el roído suelo de madera, cerca de una de las paredes oscuras y salpicada de restos de su vómito. La cogió sin remilgos y buscó entre el revuelo de papeles el objeto que se tranfiguraría en su billete de huida. El peso de la cadena colgando de su muñeca era un macabro recuerdo de que Ryuuzaki no estaba con él, un recuerdo que le fustigaba con la fuerza de un meteorito, y al mismo tiempo, con el dolor mordaz de una cuchilla. A pesar del bochorno que fluctuaba en la contenida atmósfera fruto de la luz nociva que se derramaba por los apliques, Light empezó a sentir los miembros helados. La mezcla de olores, a putrefacción, a cerrado y otro tanto que evocaba cuartos de hospital y agua oxigenada, parecía ir adquiriendo intensidad con el transcurrir de los minutos colmando el aire estancado de una perturbadora ponzoña.

Light se irguió con premura en cuanto encontró la susodicha tarjeta, pero la rapidez del movimiento obnubiló su visión por un instante. Maldijo para sus adentros y, justo cuando iba a abalanzarse en dirección a la puerta, artefacto en mano, un chasquido se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación.

Light se detuvo en seco y viró la cabeza. En la pantalla que había permanecido apagada hasta entonces, se mostraba ahora con nitidez la imagen de una silla de hierro sobre cuya superficie yacía un cuerpo inmóvil, cabizbajo y con un velo negro echado sobre la cara y el pelo. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda mientras que unos grilletes le apresaban los tobillos a sendas patas delanteras de la silla. Aunque no se le veía el rostro, estaba completamente desnudo y Light se quedó lívido ante un cuerpo demasiado conocido.

―Veo que ya te has despertado. Magnífico ―dijo una voz aguda pero sin duda varonil a través de la pantalla―. No me gustaría dar rienda suelta a la creatividad sobre mi nuevo material sin presentarme. O, solo espera un momento, estoy seguro de que deseas contemplar con tus propios ojos el espléndido trabajo que he hecho con vuestro amiguito.

La cámara ondeó por la estancia hasta que se fijó en un nuevo plano. Un lienzo alargado en relieve, parecido a los que habían en el cuartucho al que Light había sido designado, reposaba apoyado contra la pared; vagamente, Light advirtió que no había ni una sola ventana en aquel lugar tampoco. Sobresaliendo de la pintura, sobre un fondo boscoso en el que descollaba una rosa negra y abierta, un corazón ocupaba el plano central por encima de la flor y dos manos cercenadas, pegadas al lienzo por las muñecas, parecían querer recoger el órgano. En la parte superior del cuadro, un rostro agónico parecía emerger de este como si quisiera escapar del plano; las facciones estiradas y ligeramente deformadas aún mantenían las distinguidas facciones de antaño.

―Ken murata, un bello espécimen ―aclaró extasiada aquella voz depravada, aunque innecesariamente.

Las cuencas de los ojos de Light ya se habían abierto de forma desmesurada, las finas venas se le habían hinchado con un horror truculento, desmedido. Entonces, el estómago se le revolvió y Light vomitó a pesar de no tener nada que verter, vomitó inclinado hacia un lado, descompuesto por semejante atrocidad; vomitó con temblores crueles y espasmos enfermizos que le callejearon por el cuerpo sacudiéndole las entrañas. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, aun con espumarajos de bilis y sangre alrededor de la boca y un hilo de saliva balanceándose precariamente de entre sus labios, la imagen de la pantalla volvía a ser la inicial. Aquel cuerpo pálido tan parecido al de Ryuuzaki...

El hombre habló de nuevo.

―Increíble, ¿verdad? Aunque ya debes haber visto todo el repertorio de la habitación en la que estás. Ah... ―suspiró con deleite―. No te preocupes, tu hora también llegará. La hora en la que tu sucia existencia ascienda para convertirse en arte divino.

―No... ―El murmullo fue interrumpido por nuevas arcadas incitadas por el pestilente hedor cuyo origen hórrido no le era más una incógnita.

―¿No? Bueno, por supuesto, no estoy seguro de si formáis parte de esa sucia perversión de la humanidad, pero sé que vuestro colega Murata lo era y algo me dice que vosotros también. Lo estuve siguiendo unas semanas, ¿a que no lo sabías? Frecuentaba esos repugnantes antros para gente como ellos, ¡agh! ―Se escucharon unos repiqueteos, como si estuviera manejando algún tipo de herramienta―. Pero eso cambiará pronto, ¡yo os salvaré de vuestra corrupción! Yo... del diablo que os agracia con belleza a cambio de blasfemar contra el Señor, ¡el sagrado Señor!

El hombre se empezó a reír de forma estridente. Light podría haber saltado con mil réplicas, podría haber encontrado toda una retahíla de puntos que rebatir en aquella cuestión, pero en ese momento ni pudo ni creyó que fuera de utilidad alguna. Sus pupilas, como pepitas, no podían apartar la mirada de la pantalla, del sujeto de la silla. Podía ser alguien con un cuerpo parecido, en Japón habían muchos chicos delgados y paliduchos, con pezones rosados, pelvis marcada, hirsuto pelo negro alrededor del pene... Le temblaron las manos y su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando el hombre, aún entre risas, despojó al prisionero del velo que le ocultaba rostro y cabello.

Desde los cuadros, el demente amasijo de extremidades, vísceras y cuerpos retratados con pésimo gusto parecieron burlarse de él. Sus carcajadas ilusorias pero estridentes abofetearon al japonés hasta hacerle caer de rodillas.

Ver a Ryuuzaki en manos de aquel demente, quieto e indefenso como si no quedaran retazos de vida en él, fue peor de lo que había imaginado. Un odio puro hirvió en su interior y deseó que Kira matara a aquel insecto inmundo si se atrevía a rozar siquiera un pelo de la cabeza de Ryuuzaki. De lo contrario, lo mataría él mismo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

No debía haber pasado ni una hora desde que se habían acostado él y su mujer, acaso dos, cuando la melodía predeterminada que tenía como tono de llamada en su móvil le sacudió el sueño rudamente. Habían estado entablando conversación con el hermano de Sachiko y su mujer rusa; en el caso de Soichiro, aunque ya se habían puesto al día la noche anterior, como este venía con el tiempo atravesado del Cuartel de Investigaciones tampoco habían tenido tiempo de hablar largo y tendido. Por supuesto, tanto ellos como Sascha, el que era su sobrino, habían sido informados de que Light se encontraba bastante ausente a raíz de su reciente independencia a un apartamento cuya ubicación, al norte de la ciudad, no favorecía las visitas asiduas.

―¿Pero vendrá a comer para las fiestas, no? ―había dejado caer Tiana, mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el sofá y bebía un sorbo de su copa. Sus ojos habían virado hacia Sachiko―. Tú hermano y yo estamos deseando ver cuánto ha crecido el pequeño y eximio Light, querida. Además, seguro que se lleva bien con Sascha, él también estará deseando ver a su primo después de casi ocho años.

Sascha había hecho un gesto poco comprometido, sus ojos claros y fríos como témpanos de hielo habían emitido un destello burlón antes de, con una angelical sonrisa, pronunciar:

―Aunque no promete ser una gran compañía con toda su perfección y sus aburridos objetivos laborales y académicos.

Había dejado patitiesos tanto a Soichiro como a su mujer, pero aun así la reprimenda escueta de su padre le había parecido a Soichiro extremadamente seca para un padre y un hijo de buena relación. La conversación se había extendido hasta las diez de la noche a lo sumo, pero había ayudado a reconocerse todos mejor después de tanto tiempo. Sayu, la única que se había ido a la cama después de estar viendo fotos con su primo, fue la única ausenta aparte de su primogénito.

Soichiro se medio incorporó en la cama todavía confuso y, en medio de un bostezo y con los párpados pesando como elefantes, encendió la lámpara triangular que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Su mujer también se había despertado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ida, como si su mente aún no hubiera vuelto del mundo de los sueños.

Soichiro cogió el móvil. Una arruga hizo un pliegue en su entrecejo al ver el remitente.

―¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Quién te está llamando a estas horas?

―Espera un momento, tengo que atender esta llamada. ―Tras levantarse y ponerse las zapatillas, se inclinó sobre su esposa y le besó castamente la mejilla―. No te preocupes, sigue durmiendo.

Sachiko le miró un último instante con inquietud, pero luego se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Soichiro descolgó el teléfono mientras salía al pasillo de su casa, y de ahí al comedor, para poder hablar con absoluta libertad, sin temor a despertar a nadie. Un sentimiento de turbación y profundo horror se instaló en su pecho a medida que escuchaba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

―Contempla, ¿no crees que es una delicia? ―Sintió el tocamiento de unos dedos ásperos deslizándose por su pecho―. Pero podría ser mucho más hermoso, ¿verdad? Podría ser de una belleza celestial en lugar de por gracia del caído. Podría ser una obra de arte hecha para nuestra divinidad en lugar de permanecer como una infección de aquel que traicionó a Nuestro Señor. ―Sintió como unos labios burdos e igual de ásperos besaban su cuello. Después de un segundo se separaron―. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Ese es el influjo pecaminoso de Lucifer, ese que me lleva a adorar la belleza de estos cuerpos masculinos en lugar de los de una bella dama! ¡El mismo poder satánico que los corrompe a ellos! No... ―se quejó bajando la voz―. Que nos aleja de Nuestro Señor... yo no... No lo permitiré, seguiré el camino de la pureza, acabaré con las llamas del mal y su putrefacto sahumerio del pecado.

La perorata desquiciada que estaba escupiendo aquella asquerosa voz se silenció entonces. Los párpados de Ryuuzaki aletearon con dificultad. Se sentía cansado y somnoliento. Una frialdad extrema, como si estuviera metido en una nevera, le perforaba la piel de todo el cuerpo. Pronto notó que estaba completamente desnudo y, como si fuera el murmullo de un lejano oleaje, escuchó otra voz, distinta y más agradable, gritar angustiosamente entre súplicas y lamentos que le quebraban las palabras.

 _«Light»_ pensó. Pero el universitario nunca soltaría aquellos sonidos histéricos propios de una persona de alto nerviosismo sometida a un episodio extremo. Light era una persona serena, nunca se pondría de esa forma, no con aquellos chillidos de gorrino.

―Por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, ¡haré lo que desees, lo que desees de verdad! Pero no le hagas daño, por favor ―sollozó de nuevo―. ¡Por favor!

La persona que había hablado al principio chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

―¿Daño? Haceros daño no es mi cometido, ¡esto es un acto altruista! ¡Un acto de profunda consideración hacia el resto de la humanidad, hacia el reino del Dios! ―Al nombrar a su Señor el tono se le agudizó de forma que recordó a un violín roto. Luego el hombre inspiró tan profundamente que Ryuzaki pudo apreciar el sonido. Sus párpados volvieron a aletear y consiguió entreabrir los ojos a tiempo de enfocar el perfil de un borroso sujeto a unos metros de él, junto a una mesa. Mientras se afanaba en mezclar una masa espesa el hombre continuó hablando―: Algunos creen que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad, pero yo sé que no. ¡Aunque mucho menos es algo normal! No, eso tampoco... Esta perversión es una semilla del caído, si se les deja campar a sus anchas por el mundo no harán más que diseminar el mal entre los demás. ―Vio vagamente como el hombre cerraba los ojos con afectación, su mano huesuda contra la superficie del escritorio en el que trabajaba―. Yo también fui infectado, pero mi voluntad es más fuerte.

―¡Lo entiendo, de verdad, te ayudaré en tu cometido! Solo... por favor, déjalo libre a él.

―No entiendes nada ―espetó―, como nadie. Uno es suficiente para que el mal se extienda como la peste.

―¡Por favor, por favor, a él no!

El rostro del hombre se crispó.

―¿Es que no puedes estarte calladito? ¿quién hubiera pensado que ibas a montar todo este escándalo, eh? Quiero que veas el fabuloso método de liberación, pero si sigues gritando como si te estuvieran torturando me vas a obligar a silenciar los altavoces.

Fue entonces que Ryuuzaki pudo enfocar lo suficiente su vista como para darse cuenta de todo lo que le rodeaba: del cuarto sin ventanas, con focos de luz blanca y deslumbrante; de la mesa abarrotada de numerosos utensilios ubicada frente a él, donde se hallaba el hombre enfundado en una bata blanca y gafas de media luna tras las cuales asomaban unos ojos rasgados pero saltones como los de una rana; de la pantalla, también, que los vinculaba con Light, un destrozado Light que lloraba a lágrima viva y parecía a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad; pero, sobretodo, se fijó en los rastros de tierra húmeda por el suelo, especialmente cerca de una escalera ascendente que terminaba en una puerta baja, casi cuadrada.

A pesar de la lentitud de sus neuronas, que parecían ralentizadas con algún tipo de sedante fuerte, Ryuuzaki tuvo claras cuatro cosas al terminar su improvisada inspección. Primero, que habían sido atrapados por el secuestrador de Ken Murata que no era otro que el asesino en serie de jóvenes homosexuales. Segundo, que el tipo en cuestión daba todo el aspecto de un científico japonés demente y obsesionado con la religión, que se dedicaba a proclamar la salvación, en lo que con salvación se refiere a heteronormativa, mientras se tomaba las molestias de abusar sexualmente de sus víctimas antes de ' _salvarlos_ ' ―« _el arquetipo perfecto de la heterosexualidad, sin duda_ »―. El tercer punto que no se le había pasado por alto era que estaba en un sótano, de ahí las escaleras, la falta de ventanas y la tierra esparcida por la entrada. Y, por último, que Light estaba tramando algo, no había otra explicación para aquel comportamiento histriónico tan impropio de él.

.―Vaya, vaya... veo que has abierto los ojos, ¿estás cómodo? ―Ryuuzaki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando aquel hombre cuarentón se le acercó y le manoseó los muslos; sus ojos saltones, ávidos de deseo, le bebieron con la mirada―. Sin duda, nadie lo diría de ti. Eres exótico en la medida que es exótico lo desconocido, caucásico además. Pero tienes algo... ―gimió roncamente y, para horror de Ryuuzaki, se llevó la mano a su paquete.

El sedante sin duda hacía su efecto, porque se veía incapaz de retorcerse, de aunque sea tratar de apartarse del toque de aquel hombre sin escrúpulos cuya mano le acarició el pecho lampiño y le pellizcó los pezones mientras con la otra continuaba masajeándose el miembro por encima de los pantalones. Un desprecio con conatos de terror empezó a aguijonearle la garganta como si fuera lluvia invertida. Los grilletes en sus tobillos fueron más reales, de repente, desgarrándole la piel de esa zona si intentaba mover las piernas. Las cuerdas que apresaban sus brazos detrás del respaldo de la silla eran como anacondas cortándole la circulación.

El hombre le tomó del mentón y le acarició la mejilla con brusquedad.

―Tu mirada perdida y oscura es como fuego del infierno... Ah, me hace arder...

Aquella boca húmeda y asquerosa se abalanzó sobre la suya. Oyó las súplicas ahogadas de Light desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Quiso gritar, morderle la lengua, quiso permanecer estoico e impasible, no mostrar debilidad. Pero la droga que le había suministrado le impedía hacer ni una cosa ni la otra. Era poco más que un muñeco, un muñeco con consciencia.

Entonces sonó el estruendo de un cuerpo colapsando. El hombre se apartó de él y se giró. En su confusión, Ryuuzaki tuvo una vaga idea del causante.

Un rictus de desprecio deformó las ya de por sí grotescas y hundidas facciones del individuo cuando masculló:

―Tu amante se ha desmayado, la juventud de hoy en día es tan endeble... ―suspiró apenado y apagó la transmisión con la otra sala―. Ahora no sirve de nada tener su imagen desfallecida perturbando nuestro trabajo.

Cuando volvió a girarse hacia él, con expresión extasiada, Ryuuzaki solo pudo albergar la esperanza de que el plan de Light funcionara, y rápido; de lo contrario más le valía que su medida de seguridad para emergencias lo hiciera. Como había dicho Light en su momento, no estaban a cinco minutos de Tokyo. Cerró los ojos, demacrado. Las manos y la boca de aquel ser mancillando su cuerpo, su persona de aquella manera, era la cosa más horrenda que había sentido nunca.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

En cuanto el psicópata cortó la videoconferencia, tal y como Light había estado esperando al ponerse a gimotear y a suplicar piedad exageradamente para luego fingir un desmayo, se precipitó hacia la puerta recogiendo la tarjeta de crédito que había dejado caer al suelo durante su actuación. La imagen de aquel chiflado toqueteando a Ryuuzaki de forma obscena le ponía enfermo. No obstante, el alivio que había sentido al ver asomar sus profundos orbes negros, al comprobar que estaba sedado y no muerto, era inmensurable.

Pese a la ansiedad y a la urgencia que le revoloteaban por dentro como pájaros espantados, fue todo serenidad cuando con una mano deslizó la tarjeta entre el marco de la puerta y el lado biselado del pestillo al tiempo que giraba la manija hacia sí mismo. Después de dos intentos el pestillo hizo un chasquido y Light supo que lo había logrado ―y la facilidad con la que lo había hecho no dejaba de ser una prueba de que en los planes del asesino no estaba el secuestrar a más de un rehén a la vez; su cárcel había sido improvisada―. Cuidadosamente, de forma que no apartara sin querer la tarjeta del punto en el que el pestillo encajaba con el agujero, abrió la puerta. Una oleada de frío invernal le embistió en el acto. Light tembló, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo, pero no vaciló. No tenía tiempo.

Tras echar una rápida mirada evaluativa al oscuro corredor, se adentró hacia el lado derecho, el único que no finalizaba en una pared. Sus piernas se resintieron cuando empezó a deslizarse con rapidez entre las distintas salas, una cocina maltrecha y un baño con poco más que un retrete y una ducha oxidada. La casa no era muy grande y no tardó en inspeccionarla al completo, pero como había sospechado no había ni un alma viviente. « _Solo montones y montones de esos estrambóticos cuadros_ » pensó, lúgubre. No obstante, restos de comida instantánea reciente y ropa tirada aquí y allá delataban que aquella era la vivienda de alguien. En su carrera había atrapado una manta roída que yacía extendida sobre un sofá viejo y destartalado, por lo que el repentino frío que le había asediado al salir de la habitación atemperada por la luz ultravioleta había sido mínimamente atendido.

Pero Light todavía tiritaba, y aunque sus labios ateridos por el frío y los pies descalzos tenían parte de la culpa, no eran el motivo principal. Echó una ojeada al exterior, la oscuridad de la madrugada no le permitía ver nada. El motivo principal era aquel miedo, un miedo atroz por lo que le pudiera pasar a Ryuuzaki, por lo que le podían estar haciendo en ese mismo instante, y que le oprimía el pecho como si su corazón fuese de goma. Sintió que se ahogaba en un océano de ansiedad, pero trató de tranquilizarse. No. No todo había sido una actuación para que aquel psicópata apagara la videoconferencia. Había habido parte de verdad, una verdad que le asustaba, una verdad en forma de voz que parecía susurrarle una profunda y secreta letanía. Una letanía que desconocía y que no quería conocer, una que quedaba opacada por el miedo a perder a Ryuuzaki. _«A Elle»_ le corrigió una voz en su cabeza, empero se la sacudió de encima como si fuera una mosca.

 _«¿Donde? ¿donde pueden estar?»_

Light había buscado un teléfono por la casa pero no había ninguno.

 _«Piensa, joder, piensa.»_

Aunque había sido solo un momento en el que la cámara había vagado en un raudo vistazo por el cuartucho, le había parecido ver unos peldaños que subían hacia alguna parte... Abrió los ojos impresionado por cuán lento de pensamiento le estaba volviendo la preocupación.

―Una bodega subterránea, ¡seré imbécil! ―exclamó mientras salía disparado hacia la puerta principal―. Tiene que haber una trampilla o algo por el estilo, y dudo que esté muy lejos.

De súbito, justo cuando su mano arrancaba de un tirón la puerta de su reposo, un estallido ensordecedor detonó en un lugar no muy lejano del exterior. Light se notó palidecer mientras se lanzaba de pleno a la boca del invierno, y el resplandor de la explosión, como un faro en la penumbra infinita de la noche, le mostró la dirección que tenía que seguir.

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido más cortito que los demás, pero espero que os haya gustado (de un modo perverso xD). ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! El cual creo que os gustará bastante si no me equivoco ^^


	17. XI Cor unum I

Hola, queridos lectores, ¿que tal estáis? Os traigo la primera parte del onceavo capítulo, de nuevo me estaba quedando demasiado largo (empiezo a pensar que no tengo remedio). La continuación caerá este finde ^^

Voy a responder por aquí a la gente que me ha comentado pero que, al no estar registrados, no les he podido responder los reviews.

 **Luna:** Espero que no haya sido demasiada tortura el tiempo de espera XD Me halaga que, aunque habitualmente no dejes comentarios, te hayas molestado en escribirme uno a mí ^^ Muchas gracias, ojalá que continúes disfrutando igual la historia con este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **Akai Yoake:** ¡Recuerdo tus comentarios, siempre me encantaron! Es genial que estés de vuelta a leer Death Chess y que estés menos ocupada (se necesitan respiros de vez en cuando). Te has perdido algunas cosas desde esa casi confesión de Light, sí, desde entonces nuestro Light está... (enamorado hasta las trancas) EJEM... mucho más unido a L XD Como dices, nadie debería sufrir por culpa de psicópatas como él que no son capaces de aceptar lo que son, las entidades religiosas han hecho mucho daño. Por otro lado, veremos que pasa ahora que Light sabe el nombre de L, porque si recuperara los recuerdos... ¡Gracias por comentar! Disfruta este capítulo :)

* * *

 **XI. _Cor unum_**

 **Parte I**

 _«Amantes, amentes.»_

Andria Terencio

 **(«Amantes, dementes.»)**

Cuando dio la vuelta al recodo de la casa por el que había visto asomar el fulgor de la explosión, Light descubrió un conjunto de figuras moviéndose entre la penumbra, así como el fragor de la contienda. Había una avioneta unos metros más allá y un torrente de luz emergía desde el hueco de una trampilla subterránea iluminando por un instante el perfil circunspecto de Aizawa, pistola en mano. Sintió que aquella realidad era como un bálsamo de agua fría y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse ahí mismo fruto del cansancio, pero se forzó a mantenerse en pie. Antes tenía que asegurarse del estado de Ryuuzaki.

El césped húmedo y con restos de escarcha era como alfileres contra sus pies descalzos. Estaba temblando con rápidas convulsiones, notaba el rostro y cada parte de su anatomía como si fueran cubitos de hielo. Vagamente fue consciente de que iba expuesto con una sola manta ante las fauces de un pleno Diciembre helado, pero continuó avanzando, encogido sobre sí mismo y cubriéndose con la tela lo máximo posible. La media cadena que pendía de su muñeca se arrastraba por el suelo como un peso muerto. Conforme las distancias se recortaron pudo distinguir a más personas: Mogi, Matsuda, Watari. Aizawa ya no estaba y su padre tampoco, por lo que supuso que el revuelo que provenía de la trampilla era era cosa de ellos.

Los que permanecían en guardia en la superficie le vieron acercarse con sendas expresiones de estupefacción y alivio. Matsuda fue el primero en quitarse su abrigo y ponérselo por encima.

―Dios mío, Light, estás congelado ―dijo palpándole la cara con preocupación―. Vas a pillar una pulmonía, ¿qué ha pasado?

Light notó como Watari rebuscaba en el petate que llevaba colgado de la espalda antes de contestar a Matsuda.

―R-Ryuuzaki ―su voz tiritó como una trémula hoja―. Ryuuzaki, ¿e-está b-bien? ―su nueva pretensión de hablar terminó en un ataque histérico de tos.

―Eh, eh, vamos, Light, respira. Tu padre y Aizawa han bajado a buscarlo al sótano ―le tranquilizó mientras le daba leves palmadas en la espalda―. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, sabíamos cómo encontrar a Ryuuzaki pero temíamos que no estuvierais juntos, y como habíais desaparecido los dos...

El ataque de tos se detuvo unos segundos después, dejando a Light con los ojos enrojecidos, la garganta ardiendo en carne viva y odiándose por su debilidad. En su interior se preguntó cómo demonios habían logrado rastrear la ubicación de Ryuuzaki de forma que habían podido ir en su busca, los móviles de ambos estaban rotos, así que no podía ser esa su salvación. Mientras le daba vueltas con mediano interés, todavía preguntándose por el estado de aquel excéntrico sujeto que se había colado en su corazón sin permiso, vio cómo Watari le tendía a Matsuda unos calcetines de lana.

―Que el joven Yagami se los ponga, unos pies caldeados pueden suponer un gran cambio.

―Eh… ―Matsuda vaciló, probablemente preguntándose cómo podía el anciano disponer siempre de lo necesario―. Sí, claro.

―No había previsto esta situación extrema, por lo que no tengo ropa que proporcionarle, joven Yagami. Pero en la avioneta podrá entrar en calor.

Watari asintió al terminar de hablar. Luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la entrada del sótano, por donde desapareció mientras Light se ponía los calcetines. El alivio fue inmediato, casi no sentía sus extremidades inferiores pero la gruesa lana de las prendas hizo que el frío cortante dejara de quemarle las plantas de los pies. Fue entonces cuando escucharon los agudos berridos del asesino alzarse hacia el cielo.

―¡Asquerosos, sucios e inmundos seres del Diablo! ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a profanar mi encomienda divina?! ¡Todos los que les ayudáis os merecéis lo mismo! ¡Arderéis en el infierno!

La carcajada desquiciada del hombre fue silenciada de pronto, Light supuso que le habían vapuleado para dejarlo inconsciente. No pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que vio a su padre y a Aizawa aparecer por las escaleras cargando con el cuerpo de aquella repugnante sabandija. Light apretó los puños con los que aguantaba la manta cerrada sobre su pecho. Un rencor homicida hacia el psicópata desplegándose en su interior.

El rostro de su padre estaba contrito con el más profundo pavor mientras miraba con frenesí alrededor, en su búsqueda; cuando sus ojos pequeños y marrones al fin lo enfocaron, Light pudo apreciar, incluso a aquella distancia, la forma en que la mirada de su padre destelló con una amalgama de emociones contenidas, con un miedo insuperable e ilimitado. Pareció que iba a desplomarse sobre la hierba demasiado sobrepasado por todo, pero entonces dejó al rehén en manos de Aizawa y en dos zancadas se plantó frente a Light, a quién recogió en un fuerte abrazo que casi arranca lágrimas de los ojos del universitario. Sobretodo al percatarse del temblor del cuerpo cálido de su padre, al percatarse de cómo tragaba saliva en un intento por contener las ganas de echarse a llorar en desahogo. Cuando le oyó musitar un «Gracias a Dios» en su oído, todo el terror soterrado bajo el temple calculador que había empleado para tratar de sobrevivir y de recuperar a Ryuuzaki salió a la superficie, y Light se sintió tan débil que deseó volver a ser un niño pequeño y así poder cobijarse por siempre en los brazos de su progenitor.

Fue entonces que vio, por encima del hombro de su padre, la manera en la que un demacrado Ryuuzaki ascendía torpemente con la ayuda de Watari. Ya no estaba desnudo, sino que llevaba el largo anorak del anciano que le cubría hasta la parte superior de los muslos, y unos calcetines gruesos. El corazón de Light se contrajo de forma dolorosa. Cuando los ojos negros de Ryuuzaki colisionaron con los suyos, no lo pudo resistir más y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, mordiéndose el labio mientras lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de alivio. Por un momento, ni siquiera entendió las exclamaciones de Matsuda y los otros, o el intercambio de palabras con Ryuuzaki.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Cuando Soichiro vio a su hijo de pie sobre la nieve, cubierto por apenas una manta y un abrigo, con el rostro lívido y los ojos rojos; cuando lo vio, vivo pese a su deplorable estado, el corazón le volvió a palpitar llenándosele de sangre. El corazón que creía arrancado de cuajo cuando Watari les había dado la voz de alarma diciendo que algo malo había sucedido, el hálito de vida que creía perdido cuando habían bajado a aquel sótano y se habían dado cuenta de que el responsable del secuestro de su hijo y de Ryuuzaki era un asesino en serie de lo peor, había vuelto. Soichiro, junto a Aizawa, había capturado a aquel monstruo que había encadenado a Ryuuzaki de la forma más enfermiza posible; pero Ryuuzaki aún respiraba, mientras que de su hijo no había ni rastro. Solo de pensar en lo que le podían haber hecho… solo de pensar que su niño ya no estaría más con ellos… Porque Light siempre sería su niño en un lugar muy profundo de su corazón, no importaba cuantos años cumpliera o cuán maduro e inteligente fuera.

Por eso, cuando Soichiro vio a su hijo no fue consciente del momento en el que su cuerpo cobró vida y potestad y se abalanzó hacia delante para recoger el cuerpo tembloroso de Light entre sus brazos. Sí fue consciente, sin embargo, de las lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse de las cuencas de sus ojos, del nudo que le agarrotaba la garganta y de que la solidez del cuerpo de su hijo le supo a la más dulce miel. Especialmente cuando este dejó a un lado sus reticencias para apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro como hacía años que no hacía, como tal vez nunca había hecho.

―Deberíamos llamar a la policía e ir despejando esto, como mínimo Ryuuzaki ―dijo Aizawa―. Sería sospechoso que lo vieran aquí, algunos lo asociarían al nombre de L rápidamente. Sobre todo si la explicación que damos para el secuestro de Light es que estaba trabajando con el detective L y los pillaron en una inspección.

―En efecto, es mejor que no me relacionen con esto ―escuchó que decía Ryuuzaki con voz pastosa a causa de la droga―. Gracias a todos, por cierto. Un poco más y no lo cuento.

Soichiro no había soltado todavía a su hijo, mas en ese instante fue el mismo Light el que se deshizo de su abrazo con suavidad. No había rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Levemente intrigado, Soichiro observó cómo su hijo, sin siquiera mirarle, se separaba unos pasos de él para interrumpir en el pequeño corralillo que habían formado lo demás en torno al excéntrico detective ―una forma, además, de darles privacidad a él y a su hijo―. Watari permanecía al lado de Ryuuzaki, con una mano en su hombro en gesto paternal. Sin embargo, no sin cierta estupefacción para todos los allí presentes, el anciano tuvo que apartarse un poco para dejar espacio a un Light que se había adelantado sin muchos miramientos a abrazar a Ryuuzaki de forma un tanto similar a la que el mismo Soichiro lo había abrazado a él un momento atrás.

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad, de una extraña incomodidad que impregnó a cada uno de los presentes y que sin duda alguna tenía su origen en el abrazo que Light le estaba dando a Ryuuzaki. Los ojos de este último se habían abierto con asombro antes de devolver el gesto con menos entusiasmo, enrollando solo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del universitario. El contacto lucía amistoso, e incluso fraternal. Soichiro no entendía porque sentía como si algo se le estuviera escapando, como si ahí hubiera algo más. Aizawa debió sentirse de forma parecida, porque carraspeó rompiendo el silencio y el abrazo de los dos genios. Ryuuzaki se tambaleó un poco al separarse pero Light lo cogió por el brazo. Matsuda sonreía despistado, probablemente contento porque ambos estuvieran bien y por presenciar tal seña de aprecio entre ellos. Un sentimiento de contrariedad le hizo fruncir el entrecejo mientras miraba a su hijo, luego se sacudió aquella disparatada impresión. « _Es bueno que se lleven tan bien, eso vuelve las cosas más sencillas para Light_ » pensó « _Además, han pasado por algo horrible, es normal que Light se muestre más vulnerable y haga muestras de afecto que en otro momento no haría_ ».

―Entonces, hagamos lo dicho ―dijo Ryuuzaki con voz débil―. Alguien debe quedarse custodiando al culpable hasta que llegue la policía.

―Yo me quedaré, no hay problema.

―Gracias, Mogi ―agradeció Soichiro en su dirección.

Ryuuzaki se limitó a asentir ligeramente. A su lado, Watari le miraba con preocupación. Una preocupación que no tardó en manifestarse en palabras.

―Debéis entrar en calor ―dijo al tiempo que señalaba la avioneta―. Podemos seguir con las conversaciones de camino al Cuartel General, allí necesitaré echar un vistazo a vuestros signos vitales para comprobar que todo está en orden. No sabemos qué sedante ha utilizado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la proposición de Watari y, después de un breve intercambio de directrices con Mogi ―con el que quedaron en contactar más tarde―, se dirigieron al vehículo aéreo. Los dos que habían sido secuestrados subieron los primeros, seguidos de Watari y después de Aizawa. Cuando Soichiro se disponía a encaramarse por los pequeños peldaños, Matsuda, a su lado, le susurró:

―No tenía ni idea de que Watari también supiera de medicina, ese hombre es una caja de sorpresas. ―La escueta sonrisa de Soichiro fue apagada. Matsuda le puso una mano en el hombro―. Jefe, está bien. Light está bien, todo ha pasado ya. No tiene que preocuparse.

Los ojos marrones del joven policía le miraron con comprensión, compasivos, y Soichiro sintió como si escuchar las palabras que ya sabía supusiera un alivio mayor. Se lo agradeció con una pequeña y cansada sonrisa antes de subir a la avioneta. Uno siempre podía contar con Matsuda.

Una vez emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a Tokyo, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, el grupo se dispuso a aclarar todo lo ocurrido aquella eterna noche de pesadilla. El único ausente era Watari, quien estaba al mando de pilotar el vehículo. Nada más habían entrado se había activado el aire caliente y, de esa manera, por lo menos su hijo y Ryuuzaki habían dejado de temblar como gelatinas. Se hallaban sentados en dos de los seis asientos traseros de la avioneta, frente a ellos Aizawa, Matsuda y él ocupaban los tres restantes. Las ventanillas parecían pantallas en negro a causa de la oscuridad exterior.

―¿Estáis mejor? ¿Light, Ryuuzaki?

―Sí, papá, no te preocupes.

El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

―No me pidas eso, Light. No después de esto.

El aludido fue a decir algo pero la intervención de Matsuda cortó su pretensión de hablar.

―¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? Ni siquiera Watari nos ha sabido decir nada concreto, solo que de repente le había saltado la alarma de emergencia de Ryuuzaki. ―Sus ojos se desviaron hacia este―. Pero ninguno entendemos cómo pasasteis de estar seguros en el edificio a ser secuestrados por ese desequilibrado.

―Espera, ¿entonces es así como nos encontrásteis?

La expresión de Light mostró cierta incredulidad y desvió la mirada entre un absorto Ryuuzaki y los demás. Un asentimiento por parte de Soichiro aclaró su duda.

―Al parecer a Ryuuzaki le dio tiempo a activar el detonador de la alarma en algún momento.

―En cuanto a los sucesos, suponemos que la versión que hemos quedado con Mogi de darle a la policía es la más favorable ―continuó Aizawa. Estaba reclinado hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los brazos cruzados―. No es disparatado que el hijo del ex Jefe de la Policía esté ayudando a L en la resolución de casos y que, debido a eso, ambos os hayáis visto metidos en algo así.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, uno amplio y distendido, aunque lleno de preguntas no formuladas. El rumor del motor era el único sonido que acompañaba aquel singular silencio, además de la tos ocasional de su hijo. En medio de aquel silencio, Soichiro le observó. Su mirada había recuperado parte de la entereza de la que siempre hacía gala, pero aún era apreciable un atisbo de desorientación en el fondo de sus ojos amielados, unos ojos que se desviaban cada dos por tres hacia un lado, donde Ryuuzaki permanecía acuclillado, los brazos descansando apaciblemente sobre el regazo. Tenía los grandes ojos negros ―a Soichiro siempre le había sorprendido el hecho de que parecía tener más ojos que cara― perdidos en algún punto al otro lado de la ventanilla, un punto que, Soichiro sospechaba, tenía más que ver con recuerdos desagradables que con el cielo nocturno. Los párpados del detective bailotearon en una amenaza por cerrarse, pero como si de cortinas mecidas por el viento se trataran aletearon abiertos de nuevo. Soichiro comprendió que estaba luchando contra el efecto de la droga, que le instaba a quedarse dormido. Su mandíbula se contrajo con repugnancia ante la imagen de aquel psicópata que había estado matando y adornando a sus víctimas durante los últimos meses, y que había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo con Ryuuzaki. Con su hijo. En ese momento, agradeció no tenerlo delante, porque de lo contrario no sabía cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias.

Sintió una sensación punzante y, al girarse, descubrió que Aizawa y Matsuda le estaban mirando con incertidumbre, ambos conscientes de la delicadeza de la situación, inseguros de si era una buena idea romper la quietud. Ni ellos ni el propio Soichiro tuvieron que tomar una decisión cuando, de forma inesperada, fue Ryuuzaki el que habló.

―Me parece que es la mejor explicación oficial ―dictaminó, como si no hubieran pasado minutos desde que Aizawa había comentado aquello. Apartó la vista de la ventana para mirarlos a los tres―. De hecho, se acerca bastante a la realidad. Light recibió una llamada de un compañero suyo de la Universidad, pero no parecía una llamada voluntaria, nadie contestó al teléfono y se escucharon gritos, por lo que pinchamos el móvil de este chico, Murata Ken, y lo localizamos.

―Y salisteis en su búsqueda ―dijo Aizawa.

―Espera, ¿dices que otro chico fue secuestrado? ¿hay alguien más en esa casa?

Un encogimiento de hombros de su hijo captó su atención. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque parecía fruto del cansancio; Continuaba lanzándole miradas insondables a Ryuuzaki, Sus ojos se volvieron opacos al voltearse hacia ellos.

―Había hablado con Murata hacía poco y sabía adónde iba a ir esta noche ―el timbre de su voz era profundo y pesado; sus ojos, apagados cuando continuó―: Supe que algo no estaba bien en cuanto vimos que se dirigía en dirección contraria y… sí, supongo que salimos en su búsqueda. Tendríamos que haber avisado a alguien pero lo cierto es que no esperábamos que ocurriera esto.

―¡Por Dios, Light, pensaba que tenías un poco más de sentido común! ―lo reprendió Soichiro, incapaz de mantenerse callado―. ¿Y si no…? ¿y si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo o si…? ―un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar, La mirada de Light, perplejo por su exabrupto, se serenó con un deje de calidez.

―Lo sé, papá. Cometimos un error, lo siento.

 _«Más que un error»,_ pensó, pero no insistió.

Hubo una pausa que Matsuda rompió unos segundos después, tratando de rebajar la tensión entre él y su hijo.

―Entonces, Light, ¿ese compañero tuyo está…?

Light enarcó una ceja con desafecto.

―Estaba ―sentenció, y su corrección tuvo el cariz del plomo.

―Oh… ―El rostro de Matsuda se ensombreció―. ¿Él sí era… tú sabías que era…?

―¿Gay? No, no tenía ni idea.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en un prácticamente hermético mutismo solo sesgado por alguna que otra ligera conversación entre Aizawa y Matsuda, y por la pregunta que Light le hizo a Ryuuzaki dejando al descubierto su duda de «¿Cuándo tuviste la posibilidad de activar esa alarma que dices?», a lo que el detective había contestado, con una suave sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios, que «Justo antes de desmayarme, cuando noté el aguijonazo del somnífero, era un simple interruptor que suelo llevar siempre en algún bolsillo. Uno nunca sabe…». E, irónico, Light había bufado en respuesta. No obstante, a Soichiro, que había estado contemplando el intercambio, no se le pasó por alto que ese bufido carecía del carácter usual de su hijo; como tampoco se le pasaron por alto los instantes durante los que los ojos de Ryuuzaki y los de su hijo estuvieron entrelazados en una mirada extraña, compleja e íntima, una que se sentía incapaz de comprender y que le provocó un vahído en la boca del estómago.

Entonces, de súbito, Ryuuzaki volteó hacia él con su mirada oscura, profunda como un millar de noches y Soichiro se preguntó, mientras le dedicaba un breve asentimiento, qué era lo que había vuelto tan unidos a aquellos dos, tan distintos por fuera, tan distintos por dentro, que parecía irremediablemente fruto de un místico destino, más allá de toda comprensión.

Cuando llegaron al Cuartel de Investigaciones, los primeros movimientos fueron asegurarse de que tanto su hijo como Ryuuzaki se hallaban sanos al margen del cansancio y el posible _shock;_ aun si ellos parecían estables en apariencia, ninguno se fiaba, no sin saber con exactitud lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en el que habían estado secuestrados. Watari se encargó de dicha tarea mientras Soichiro llamaba a su mujer, la cual se había quedado preocupada al verlo entrar en la habitación a vestirse como un rayo antes de salir de casa sin mucha más explicación que un escueto «Light». Como se había imaginado, la encontró despierta y, nada más contestar, esta le abucheó con una retahíla de preguntas angustiosas.

―Tranquila, tranquila, está todo bien. No ha pasado nada ―gesticuló con una mano mientras trataba de sosegarla―. Light está bien.

―« **¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado? No me vengas a decir que son cosas confidenciales porque no creo poder soportarlo.** »

Un suspiro escapó de su boca. Sus ojos vagaron hacia donde Matsuda y Aizawa, sentados en el sofá de la sala, charlaban en voz baja. Tenían las huellas del cansancio haciendo mella en sus rostros, pero habían dicho que esperarían noticias de Mogi y del estado de los chicos antes de volver a sus respectivas casas a dormir.

―Él y Ryuuzaki se fueron a investigar un caso por su cuenta y fueron secuestrados. ―La exclamación ahogada de su esposa revivió su propio horror―. Están bien, Sachiko, de verdad. Luego te daré más detalles, esto será emitido como un reporte comunicativo de la policía, tendremos que cambiar un poco la coartada con la familia de tu hermano, será mejor decirles que estamos llevando el caso Kira con L, sin más. ―En ese momento vio como Watari aparecía por la puerta metálica―. Tengo que colgar ahora. Hablamos luego.

―Señores, ambos se encuentran bien ―dijo el anciano; sus ojos eran serios a través de las delgadas gafas de media luna―. No han sido envenenados de ninguna forma, la sedación tenía un único propósito, por lo que solo necesitan descansar y entrar en calor. ―Enfocó su mirada en Soichiro y agregó―: En el organismo de su hijo ya no quedan prácticamente restos de la droga, Sr. Yagami, sospecho que los sedaron a los dos al principio, pero Ryuuzaki fue sedado de nuevo más tarde cuando fue atado para sus… tareas. De todas formas, como he dicho, solo necesitan descansar; su hijo en especial va a pillar un buen resfriado.

Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual Soichiro se quedó pensativo, aliviado a la vez que preocupado por las posibles secuelas mentales de aquel episodio. Después de un momento, tomó la decisión de preguntar.

―Watari, ¿te han dicho a ti lo que ha pasado en esa casa?

Si se sorprendió, el anciano no lo demostró. La expresión arrugada de su rostro hablaba de confidencialidad, pero también de comprensión, de simpatía.

―Le puedo informar de lo poco que me han comentado respecto a su hijo ―ofreció.

―Por favor.

De esa forma fue como se enteró, de un modo concisa, de que su hijo no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño además de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, uno que por suerte no había derivado en nada serio. Cuando el breve relato de Watari llegó al punto en el que Light, recién despertado y encerrado en aquella habitación, había sido torturado con la imagen de Ryuuzaki, amenazado con presenciar cómo lo violaban para luego hacer una escabechina con él, Soichiro necesitó dejarse caer contra el sofá, horrorizado. La desesperación enajenada con la que Light había llegado junto a ellos cobraba ahora un matiz mucho más razonable. Al terminar de escuchar los sucesos, un manto de aflicción parecía haberse descorrido sobre ellos, como el telón angustioso de una obra fúnebre.

―Vaya ―susurró Matsuda, su rostro pálido―, a mí no sé si bajo esa presión se me hubiera ocurrido salir así de una habitación. Seguramente la hubiera aporreado hasta el desmayo.

Todo los rostros voltearon hacia él provocando que el chico se sonrojara y se disculpara torpemente.

―Papá.

La voz de su hijo reverberó en la estancia como una polilla debilitada, Soichiro alzó la cabeza aprisa, desprevenido. No había esperado verlo en pie.

―¡Light! ¿Qué haces despierto? Tienes que descansar.

El chico tosió, sujetándose de la pared junto a la entrada, sacudió la mano flojamente y se acercó unos pasos. Watari se hizo a un lado.

―Quería asegurarme de que volvías a casa a descansar, tienes la mala costumbre de esforzarte en exceso. ―Sus labios se estiraron formando una pequeña sonrisa, un velo opacaba el brillo de sus ojos. Miró a los demás―. ¿Ha llamado Mogi?

Fue Aizawa el que respondió.

―No, aun no, pero no creo que tarde ya.

Soichiro vio el asentimiento de su hijo y sintió como un nudo le atenazaba las entrañas.

―Light, hijo, hazlo por tu madre por lo menos y vete a descansar ―suplicó. Luego se fijó en que la cadena metálica que había estado colgando de su muñeca, la que antes le había atado al detective, había sido removida.

El universitario debió deducir el hilo de sus pensamientos porque dijo:

―Ya tenemos reemplazo, solo que todavía no nos la hemos puesto. Ryuuzaki me ha dejado venir para obligaros a que os marchéis.

―Pues vaya con este L ―bufó Matsuda.

La mirada de Soichiro deambuló de Matsuda a su hijo, escrutando el rostro de este último en busca de algo, cualquier síntoma que pudiera alertarle de alguna secuela traumática. Sin embargo, Light mostraba una apariencia serena vestido en ropa de pijama oscura y recién duchado, un aspecto mucho más prometedor del de una hora atrás. Solo las profundas ojeras, su mirada marchita y un extra de tensión en su mandíbula acusaba la situación por la que acababa de pasar.

Después de un momento, Soichiro volteó hacia Matsuda, quien observaba a su hijo con una expresión que oscilaba entre la curiosidad y la admiración. Dios sabría lo que estaba pensando.

―Matsuda, tal vez sería mejor dejar la comida de hoy para otro día. No creo que estemos con el estado de ánimo adecuado para…

El chico sacudió las manos en un ademán condescendiente.

―Por supuesto, jefe, no se preocupe, ¡ni se me había pasado por la cabeza! Además, son pasadas las tres de la mañana y estoy seguro de que su mujer no ha descansado, no quiero causar molestias.

Soichiro cabeceó en un mudo asentimiento. Sí, era lo mejor. En las noticias aparecería la detención de aquel psicópata y la participación de su hijo y el misterioso detective L en ella, iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones sus familiares.

―Debo oponerme a este cambio de planes ―intervino Light, sin embargo, haciendo que ambos le miraran. Aizawa, que se había levantado a hacerse un café, se acercó en ese momento, intrigado―. No ha pasado nada, lo mejor es actuar con normalidad. Mamá necesitará distraerse, Sayu también, y eso será más sencillo con un invitado como Matsuda ―Soichiro observó que el aludido dudó sobre si calificar aquellas palabras como un halago. Por último, Light añadió―: No hay razón para cancelar los planes del sábado. Ryuuzaki y yo necesitamos descansar, eso es todo, no necesitamos que nadie descanse por nosotros.

Sus palabras, en efecto, fueron un ultimátum que no parecía tener opción a réplica ninguna, por lo que no se habló más del tema. Light se marchó poco después, seguido por Watari, prometiendo que en cuanto despertara llamaría a su madre para tranquilizarla personalmente. La esperada llamada de Mogi no tardó en penetrar la callada estancia. Fue Soichiro el que contestó para luego informar a los otros dos de que todo había salido bien. El hombre había sido detenido y a los policías se les había dado la versión que habían planeado, lo que había causado que el inspector de turno insistiera en hablar con Light cuando estuviera recuperado, insistencias en balde, pues Mogi no se había comprometido a nada. Al final, el ex policía había decidido no mencionar que L también había sido secuestrado y, en su lugar, se había limitado a justificar que el secuestro de Light se había producido durante una misión encomendada por L, pero en la que este no había intervenido de forma presencial. «He pensado que si decíamos que L había sido secuestrado, algún iluminado podría tratar de sonsacarle información al asesino acerca de su apariencia. Muchos altos cargos pagarían una fortuna por descubrir su identidad.» le había comunicado Mogi su decisión de última hora, decisión con la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, conscientes de que lo contrario hubiera supuesto un error, tal vez, irreparable.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La habitación estaba a oscuras. El tráfico urbano era un rumor constante y rutinario que no perturbaba la agradable calma que flutuaba como pétalos arómaticos en la atmósfera. Light se movió de forma que quedó tumbado sobre su costado, ligeramente erguido y con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Sus ojos repasaron el contorno de la figura acuclillada de Ryuuzaki, un sentimiento cálido se extendió como una marea bajo su piel, calentándole el cuerpo. El alma.

―¿Por qué no te tumbas? ―preguntó suavemente.

Ryuuzaki le miró de reojo.

―¿Por qué quieres que me tumbe?

―Quiero abrazarte ―confesó, sin importarle demasiado lo que el otro pudiera pensar.

No recibió una respuesta de inmediato, pero tras el transcurso de unos segundos sintió el movimiento de Ryuuzaki mientras se recolocaba tumbado, en posición fetal de cara a él. Notó el roce de su mano, el contacto duro de sus rodillas contra su estómago, la suavidad de las sábanas cubriendo sus cuerpos y creando un rincón y un espacio que era solo de ellos.

Un bostezo escapó la la boca del detective.

―Creía que te habías quedado bien servido de abrazos ―musitó luego.

Light esbozó una media sonrisa, a sabiendas de que su compañero hacía referencia al espectáculo que había dado delante de todos. Luego, un ataque de tos le hizo postergar su contestación.

―En realidad, me he contenido ―dijo al fin mientras deslizaba su mano por la mejilla fresca del otro―, de lo contrario hubiera hecho mucho más que un abrazo amistoso.

―Hm… Pues deberías haber visto la cara de tu padre y los otros.

En otro momento, Light se hubiera reído, pero en ese momento solo fue capaz de acentuar la sonrisa, una que no le llegó a los ojos. Era curioso. Evidentemente, no deseaba por nada del mundo que se revelara aquello que había entre él Ryuuzaki, aún no se sentía cómodo con la idea de todos aquellos sentimientos pululando en su interior y transformando su serena personalidad en una mucho más volátil, menos firme y más sentimental; y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que conforme el tiempo pasaba y conocía más a Ryuuzaki, menos le importaba lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera de su entorno. Cuando ese tipo de reflexiones asaltaban su mente, también aparecía una creciente incertidumbre, una que empezaba a entender pero con la que trataba de postergar el enfrentamiento.

En el tiempo en el que habían pasado solos desde que habían sido rescatados, las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado no habían girado en torno a lo acaecido durante su inhóspita estancia en la casucha de aquel chiflado. Ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor de rememorar aquellos momentos agónicos; ninguno de los dos, tampoco, tenía la intención de dejarse afectar en demasía ahora que todo había pasado. Una vez durmieran todo recuperaría parte de la luz que había perdido, una luz que Murata Ken, por el contrario, nunca volvería a ver. Por ese motivo, cuando Watari los dejó a solas para ir a informar a su padre y a los demás de su estado, Light se había limitado a una simple y concisa pregunta susurrada con deje absorto: «¿Te ha llegado a hacer algo?». Bajo una iluminación fría, le había parecido que el detective, pálido y delgado semejante a una araña, había temblado ligeramente ante sus repentinas palabras. Había contestado sin mirarle, en un parco hilo de voz, sin entonación que pudiera delatar su sentir. Nada más que manosearle y babearle encima mientras se autocomplacía. La conversación había muerto ahí y permanecería muerta durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Light suspiró en su fuero interno y se fijó en Ryuuzaki en aquel momento. Las lunas oscuras que horadaban su rostro, mientras le contemplaban con apacibilidad tenían una luz propia que las hacía destacar incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Light tragó saliva, recordando de pronto.

―Tengo algo para ti.

Ryuuzaki alzó una ceja con fría curiosidad al tiempo que con su mano dibujaba círculos por el estómago de Light, bajo la tela del pijama. Cuando Light se desabrochó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y le tendió el medallón que había permanecido oculto tras la camisa, las caricias de Ryuuzaki se detuvieron en seco. Su expresión era de muda sorpresa.

―Se te había caído en la habitación en la que nos encerraron al principio… ―explicó y se mordió la lengua, inseguro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no tenía el valor para confesarle que sabía su verdadero nombre? Ryuuzaki había confiado en él hacía unas horas al hablar de su pasado ―la idea de que solo habían pasado unas horas desde aquello le fustigó con fuerza, parecía una eternidad―. Entonces, ¿por qué? Los resquicios en él que dudaban de la buena reacción de Ryuuzaki eran abismales. Demasiado abismales.

El detective había cogido la moneda con suavidad, mirándola un instante antes de levantar la vista de vuelta hacia él.

―Gracias, Light.

El aludido se obligó a dejar a un lado sus pensamientos.

―No es nada.

Pero el instinto de Ryuuzaki no era como para tomárselo a cachondeo.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―se sobrepuso el universitario―. Será mejor que durmamos. Hoy tienes que hacer un esfuerzo e intentar dormir ―bromeó.

El escrutinio duró unos segundos más, pero finalmente Ryuuzaki desistió.

―Sí, será lo mejor.

« _Mañana_ » se prometió Light mientras se adelantaba unos centímetros para capturar los labios del otro entre los suyos, « _Mañana se lo diré. Le diré a Elle que sé su nombre_ ».

El beso se prolongó en un dulce contacto, uno exento de pasión pero lleno de ternura. Los labios de Ryuuzaki eran una miel deliciosa, blanda y exótica, una que se derramaba en la sangre de Light bombeándola rítmicamente. Cuando se separaron Light no estaba excitado, no quería agarrar al otro hombre y restregarse contra él como un perro en celo hasta culminar en la cima del placer. Todo lo que quería era aspirar su presencia durante minutos, horas, hasta quedarse dormido en aquel prado verde de sus sueños en el que sus más profundos anhelos galopaban en absoluta libertad, aquel lugar onírico en el que todo era perfecto porque Ryuuzaki siempre estaba junto a él. Sin tapujos. Sin mentiras.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La comida del sábado estaba transcurriendo con una normalidad que su vapuleado corazón agradecía sinceramente.

Había arribado a casa con los hombros caídos y los pies pesados como el plomo. Su mujer le había estado esperando en la cocina, con la luz apagada y una tibia taza de té entre las manos. No se habían ido a dormir hasta que Soichiro le había contado rápidamente lo que había sucedido e insistido de nuevo en que Light estaba perfectamente, añadiendo que el chico incluso había presionado para que continuaran con sus planes del sábado con naturalidad. Sachiko había arrancado a llorar del disgusto por lo que había vivido su hijo, un disgusto que Soichiro compartía; no obstante, al prometerle que Light la iba a llamar en cuanto despertara, la mujer había aceptado acostarse y hacer como su hijo había pedido. Y, aunque se habían despertado algo más tarde que de costumbre, la comida estuvo servida cerca de la una del mediodía, poco después de que Matsuda se presentara con una amplia sonrisa que disimulaba las marcadas ojeras.

Soichiro se sirvió un par de _gyozas_ y una pequeña ración de _yakisoba,_ hecho este último con pollo y verduras _._ La mesa estaba repleta de distintos y variopintos platillos para complacer el paladar de cada uno de los comensales; Sachiko incluso se había esmerado, con la ayuda de su cuñada, en preparar dos platos tradicionales de la gastronomía rusa: _shashlik_ ―unas brochetas de carne asada― y lo que denominan como "Arenques bajo el abrigo de piel" ―una ensalada con arenques salados, patata y remolacha como sustento principal―. Como estaba hambriento, tomó una brocheta también.

―Lo cierto es que me parece un honor que Light esté realizando un trabajo serio como el que comentáis. Estar bajo el mando directo del mejor detective del mundo no está al alcance de cualquiera. ―Hiroaki, el hermano de Sachiko, se metió una bola de _takoyaki_ a la boca antes de continuar―. Todo hombre de familia que quiere ser algo en la vida debe aspirar a cargos de este nivel. A propósito, estas bolas de pulpo te siguen quedando igual de bien que siempre, Sachiko.

―Oh, eres demasiado amable, _Aniki_ ―contestó esta con una sonrisa cordial.

―Ese ser repugnante… ―Hiroaki se estremeció―. Esto es lo que pasa con las personas que se pierden en vicios que no son normales. Acaban perdiendo la chaveta.

Soichiro intercambió una rápida mirada con Matsuda antes de dirigirse a su cuñado.

―Por favor, Hiroaki, las víctimas de ese sujeto eran chicos _gays_ también. Tienen la misma culpa de que exista ese psicópata que los demás la tenemos de que existiera Bin Laden.

Pero el otro hombre sacudió la cabeza.

―¿No me digas que te parece bien que se establezcan nuevos modelos de familia, Soichiro?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―se exaltó―. Creo que la familia debe formarse con una pareja estable de un hombre y una mujer, pero eso no significa que esté bien abuchear a los que son distintos.

―Nadie ha dicho eso, cariño ―entró su mujer apaciguadora―. Solo que lo correcto es que si eres un hombre te gusten las mujeres, y si eres una mujer que te gusten los hombres.

La mesa se sumió en un breve silencio. A Soichiro le pareció escuchar a su hija mascullar algo pero lo dijo tan flojo que no entendió su significado.

―Por supuesto, tampoco quiero decir que sea correcto meterse con ellos, mucho menos matarlos―terminó por decir Hiroaki y se limpió la boca con una servilleta―. Bastante desgracia tienen. Pero deberían hacer su vida por su lado, la verdad, no me gustaría enterarme de que un amigo o compañero de trabajo es así.

Aunque sintiéndose un poco culpable, con las palabras acusadoras que Ryuuzaki les había soltado una vez frescas en su memoria, Soichiro tuvo que darle la razón en eso.

―Sería un poco incómodo ―admitió.

Matsuda suspiró a su lado y, mientras pinzaba un pedazo de ensalada, murmuró algo que sonó como: «Aunque fuese incómodo no me sentiría bien distanciándome de un compañero por eso...»

―De todas formas ―interrumpió Tiana hacia Sachiko cambiando de tema. Se encontraba sentada entre Sachiko y su marido; Sascha, Sayu, Matsuda y Soichiro completaban el circuito alrededor de una larga mesa de madera clara―. Es un alivio que todo haya quedado en nada, debías estar muy preocupada por Light.

―Por suerte, todo se ha resuelto en una noche ―asintió ella.

―Brindemos entonces por tu eximio marido ―propuso Hiroaki alzando el pequeño vaso de cerámica. Tenía las mejillas algo rojas por el _sake_ , lo que también le sucedía a Sachiko a la mínima que consumía alcohol.

Aunque Soichiro trató de zafarse de un brindis en su honor, un honor que no creía merecido, Matsuda fue el primero en apoyar el motivo y, realmente, le quedaron pocas opciones. Cuando llegó la hora de los postres, que consistía en una tanda de _mochis_ caseros además de un pastel espiral de té verde y chocolate, Soichiro, con el estómago satisfecho, dejó de prestar atención un momento a la conversación entre su cuñada y Sachiko para fijarla en su hija pequeña, quien hablaba animadamente con su primo.

―¡Whoaa, qué pasada! ¿y no te da vergüenza fotografiar cuerpos desnudos aunque sea de forma artística?

Sascha cortó con delicadeza el _mochi_ de vainilla de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca en un ademán grácil antes de responder.

―Profesionalidad ―articuló con sencillez. Hablaba un japonés más correcto que el de su madre, pero el acento del ruso era fuerte y marcado―. Es todo lo que hace falta. Cuando estoy trabajando con personas estas no adquieren más importancia para mí que la que tiene un cielo espectacular que es capturado por mi cámara. No importa si es un hombre o una mujer, el objetivo es atrapar esa belleza, nunca dejarse arrobar por ella. Eso ―le dedicó una breve mirada a su hija―, eso es para los que contemplan las fotografías después.

La mirada encantada de Sayu, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes, sí que estaba arrobada. « _Y no por las fotografías de Sascha_ » pensó Soichiro, ceñudo de un modo sobreprotector. No le hacía ninguna gracia que su hija fuese babeando de esa forma por un chico mayor que ella, mucho menos siendo este su primo. Además, había algo en Sascha… una delicadeza, un aura casi etérea que le confería de cierta fragilidad a su aspecto angelical y que hacía que a Soichiro se le ocurriera la posibilidad de que el chico fuera de la otra acera.

« _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Creo que el que ha cogido una trauma con todo esto he sido yo, que exista la homosexualidad no convierte a todos en homosexuales. Menudo disgusto se llevaría Hiroaki_ ». Por algún insano motivo, porque nada que le llevara a ello podía ser sano, la imagen de su hijo abrazando a Ryuuzaki le asaltó con la fiereza de un trueno. Sacudió la cabeza, contrariado, mientras contemplaba ausentemente que Matsuda se había unido a la conversación entre su hija y Sascha ―«¡Ostras, no sabía que te dedicabas a la fotografía! Nosotros tenemos a una modelo echándonos una mano de vez en cuando» decía el joven ex policía, aseveración que dejó a los rusos confundidos―. Pero Soichiro tenía suficiente con su propia confusión liderada por unas palabras muy concretas que Light había dicho; porque, ¿quién demonios podía gustarle a su hijo estando encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día con Ryuuzaki? ¿Alguna compañera de la universidad con la que estuviera intercambiando mensajes? Después de un segundo, decidió que no tenía sentido continuar divagando sobre aquella incógnita. Al fin y al cabo, sabía bien que a su hijo le gustaban las mujeres, ¡tenía revistas porno femeninas escondidas en su habitación y había salido con varias chicas! Sí, era imposible que Light fuera gay. Con esa firme certeza, dejó correr aquella absurda preocupación. Cuando Light lo creyera oportuno les contaría acerca de esa chica especial. Soichiro solo esperaba que fuera una joven más madura que Misa.

―Sascha solo se dedica a la fotografía como una afición.

La voz grave de su cuñado lo retrajo de sus pensamientos y, al echar un vistazo a los demás, descubrió que el ambiente se había enrarecido entre la familia rusa.

―Amor… ―empezó Tiana poniendo una mano en el brazo de su marido, pero este desmereció el gesto.

―Las cosas como son. En estos momentos está decidiendo qué carrera cursar, no pudo entrar este año porque no terminaba de decidirse ―expuso con ligereza; no obstante, en su tono había una tácita advertencia que Soichiro pudo identificar―. Lo más seguro es que acabe haciendo alguna vía relacionada con medicina o empresariales.

―Bueno, tal vez en otra vida ―dijo Sascha, la cínica sonrisa pincelada en su rostro mientras clavaba una dura mirada en su padre le confería el aspecto de una estatua de alabastro. Había una fiereza destellando en su ojos claros que contrastaba fuertemente con la fragilidad de su apariencia.

Por un momento, el salón entero enmudeció y Soichiro comprendió la naturaleza de aquella aversión que creía haber detectado desde un principio entre su cuñado y su sobrino. El instante se extendió durante un espacio de tiempo en el que lo único perceptible fueron las miradas de padre e hijo, chisporroteantes como dos mismos polos unidos. Rechazándose, gruñéndose, alejándose. Luego sorpresivamente fue una osada Sayu la que quebró la rigidez preguntando por Light y la inminente comida de Navidad.

Matsuda no tardó en subirse al carro. Nunca había tenido una buena resistencia a los ambientes tensos.

―Estamos tras un pista importante, si todo sale bien Light podría volver a… quiero decir, podría asistir a vuestra comida familiar.

―¿Es eso verdad, cariño? ―preguntó Sachiko.

Soichiro vaciló.

―Sí, es bastante probable, pero no podemos estar seguros de nada.

―Pero, Soichiro, nos has dicho que tú también estás involucrado con ese detective, L, y con el caso Kira ―evidenció Tiana frunciendo los labios―. ¿Por qué Light no tiene permitido descansar para Navidad mientras que los demás sí?

―Oh, por favor, no se trata de eso ―se apresuró a contestar tratando de sonar sincero―. Lo que ocurre es que Light está encabezando el caso junto a L, ninguno de los demás nos podemos comparar en inteligencia a ellos dos. La responsabilidad conlleva algunos precios y al estar viviendo en la otra punta de Tokyo, también se lo pone más difícil.

―Mm…

Hiroaki y Tiana intercambiaron una mirada que contuvo una conversación entera, de esas que solo las personas que llevan mucho tiempo juntos pueden compartir. Asintieron y siguieron comiendo sus postres a la vez que se iniciaba una conversación acerca de la policía rusa, aunque Soichiro podía decir que no habían quedado tan convencidos como antes de saber acerca del caso Kira. El secuestro había complicado todo y tanto él como su mujer habían acordado que lo mejor era poner al corriente a la familia Inoue acerca de el caso Kira. Que Light estaba ayudando también en ese caso. Pero excluyendo, por supuesto, toda la parte en la que, al mismo tiempo, era el principal sospechoso.

―¡Ah!

El ruido chirriante de una silla al ser arrastrada se escuchó a su lado. Su hija, que se había puesto en pie con estrépito, tiró del brazo de Matsuda con desenvoltura.

―Ven, Matsuda, a ver si tú puedes ayudarme con los deberes de biología.

―¿Eh, qué? ¿yo?

―Venga, porfaaa, que solo es un ejercicio ―se quejó la chica haciendo un puchero―. Pero es que se me da fatal.

―Bueno…

―Sayu, por favor, ¿quieres dejar al pobre Matsuda comer tranquilo? ―reprendió Sachiko con cierta severidad no exenta de cariño―. Hoy es sábado y papá puede ayudarte luego.

―O Sascha ―aventuró Hiroaki.

El aludido ni se inmutó, el largo cabello platino del flequillo le tapaba los ojos mientras tecleaba algo en su móvil. En cualquier caso, Sayu no parecía dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer y Matsuda, que perspicaz divisó esto, se levantó amablemente.

―No pasa nada, no me importa ayudarla un momento. Aunque te advierto que no he sido un gran estudiante ―se rio, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. Pero su hija lucía una expresión complacida.

―No importa ―dijo con una tunante sonrisa―. Seguro que puedes resolver mis dudas.

Y se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Matsuda se vio arrastrado por una decidida Sayu a través del pasillo de la planta superior hasta la tercera puerta de la izquierda, que abrió tomando la manija. Mientras era invitado a entrar en aquella pequeña pero cuca habitación de paredes color salmón ―repleta de peluches, pósteres y diversos cachivaches cuyo ornato componía un espacio alegre y despreocupado―, el joven se encontró pensando que la hermana de Light no tenía nada que ver con este. Ella era vivaz e inquieta y tenía la determinación y la fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

Y esta chica, o niña ―¿cuántos años tenía? ¿14, 15? Se había vuelto toda una mujercita desde la última vez que la había visto― se había quedado plantada en mitad de la habitación mirándole por debajo de las pestañas con una diminuta sonrisa avergonzada. Matsuda la miró confuso.

―Lo siento ―se apresuró a decir Sayu―. En realidad necesitaba hablar contigo a solas, lo de los deberes solo ha sido una excusa.

Las palabras de la chica provocaron que se le arremolinara el calor en las mejillas. Balbuceó.

―Q-qué… ¿con-conmigo dices?

Aquello era demasiado surrealista para Matsuda, la idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza… ¿podía ser posible? « _Oh, por el amor de Buda, oh, mierda, qué es la hija del jefe, ¡no pienses tonterías, imbécil!_ ». Aunque lo cierto era que la chica, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos marrones, tenía algo, tal vez esa jovialidad suya, que la volvía encantadora. « _Joder, soy un pervertido_ » se dijo, escandalizado. « _Tengo que encontrar una novia antes de llegar a los treinta y acabar como un mirón de tiernas jovencitas_ ».

Sayu, ajena a su diatriba mental, asintió con solemnidad.

―Antes que nada, ¿mi hermano de verdad está bien? ¿no le ha pasado nada en manos de ese cerdo?

Ante el timbre preocupado de la joven, Matsuda se obligó a retirar a un rincón sus bobadas y adoptó un aire más paternal que pretendía tranquilizarla.

―No te tienes que preocuparte, Sayu ―dijo―. Tu hermano Light está hecho de otra pasta, nada puede con él. Además, llegamos a tiempo por lo que puedes estar tranquila.

La chica asintió de nuevo, parecía estar barajando la forma en la que exponer una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza.

―Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ―aseguró Matsuda. Los ojos de Sayu lo enfocaron―. Bueno, mientras no sea algo confidencial del caso Kira, claro, Eso no puedo decírtelo. ―Recibió una pequeña negación como respuesta. Asintió―. Mejor, entonces…

―En realidad, quería preguntarte acerca de mi hermano y Ryuuzaki.

Por un instante, no logró articular palabra alguna. Perplejo al no saber por dónde iban los tiros, ladeó la cabeza instándole a continuar. Sayu sonrió.

―El otro día mi padre comentó que parecía que se estaban llevando mejor, Light no suele tener amigos de verdad, ¿sabes? Solo gente que le admira o compañeros de escuela.

―¿Qué dices? Pero si tu hermano es muy majo ―se sorprendió Matsuda―. Un poco distante, pero…

―¡Ves! ―Una risita escapó de la boca de la joven, sus virginales labios parecían oscuros pétalos aplastados―. Ese es precisamente el problema, todo el mundo lo dice. Mi hermano es cordial, amable, inteligente, modesto, comprensivo y blablablá. Lo que no es es cercano.

Matsuda meditó las palabras de la hermana de su compañero tratando de ser objetivo. La chica se había apoyado contra el escritorio y jugueteaba con un bolígrafo de purpurina que había cogido de un bote.

―Bueno ―dijo al fin―. Tal vez, tengas razón, ¿y entonces por eso te parece extraño que se haya hecho tan amigo de Ryuuzaki? Vamos, es que Ryuuzaki tampoco es muy normal que digamos. Creo que ambos se entienden a su manera.

―Pero se llevaban fatal hasta no hace mucho ―puntualizó Sayu, dejando el bolígrafo para recogerse el largo pelo moreno en una cola de caballo―. O al menos se peleaban cada dos por tres, ¡papá siempre se quejaba de eso!

―Bueno, es que la situación… ―dejó la frase en el aire. No era necesaria una aclaración. No obstante, la joven cabeceó, testaruda.

―Te equivocas, Light le tiene aprecio desde hace mucho. Me lo dijo personalmente.

―¿De verdad? Nunca habría pensado que Light lo admitiría abiertamente ―murmuró para sí mismo.

―Aún así, la tensión nunca desapareció…

―Bueno…

―¿No ha pasado nada raro acerca de mi hermano en las últimas semanas? ―interrumpió.

Matsuda frunció el ceño antes de poner voz a sus pensamientos.

―¿Algo como qué?

La forma en la que Sayu puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera hablando con un crío le hizo sentirse estúpidamente avergonzado. Trató de pensar en algo que decir para no hacer más el ridículo. Por el amor de Dios, no importaba la edad que tuvieran, la extraña psicología de las mujeres _siempre_ le ponía nervioso.

―¡Ah, ya sé! El otro día Light confesó delante de todos que le gustaba alguien. ―Siguió hablando sin percatarse del efecto que lo referido tuvo en la chica, de cómo sus ojos destellaron con interés―. Me alegré mucho por él, pero nos pareció rarísimo a todos, creo que tu padre no se lo tomó muy bien. Supongo que, como todos, no entiende quién puede haberse ganado el corazón de tu hermano estando las veinticuatro horas del día con Ryuuzaki… ―Se frenó en seco al escuchar la carcajada incrédula de Sayu y, al voltear hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que le estaba observando con las cejas fruncidas, las mejillas rojas y la mano en la boca, conteniendo la risa―. ¿Qué? ¿qué es tan gracioso? ¿a ti te ha contado quién es esa chica?

―Oh, por favor, Matsuda ―bufó risueña―. Os están tomando el pelo a todos. Vamos a ver, tú mismo lo has dicho: ¿quién puede haber robado el corazón de mi hermano si está siempre con Ryuuzaki?

Matsuda parpadeó, perplejo.

―Claro, eso es lo que nos pregun… ―su voz murió antes de terminar la frase. La boca entreabierta al comprender la insinuación de Sayu. Horrorizado, exclamó―: ¡Sayu! ¿Pero qué dices? ―y bajando la voz― Tu hermano no es gay, ¿como se te ocurre?

La joven puso los brazos en jarra de una forma que recordaba vagamente a su madre.

―Pues vamos a ver ―dijo―, solo estoy siendo lógica. Es la única persona que ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de él. Yo solo los he visto juntos una vez y no me parece imposible, lo que pasa es que estáis tan cerrados a la homosexualidad que ni siquiera se os pasa por la cabeza como una opción, por eso nadie se ha dado cuenta. Vamos, Matsuda, ¡tenemos que confirmar esto! ¡Puede que mi hermano se haya enamorado por primera vez! ―su tono dejaba al descubierto la emoción que la sacudía ante la perspectiva, ella era como un libro abierto―. ¿ha pasado alguna cosa sospechosa más?

Matsuda… Matsuda se había quedado congelado como si un repentino huracán hubiera desolado su cerebro de cualquier pensamiento o idea coherente. Las palabras de Sayu, tan confiadas, tan posibles, abrían todo un abanico de posibilidades cuyas consecuencias Matsuda no estaba seguro de querer presenciar. Entonces, en un momento, el recuerdo palpitante que le había estado molestando asomó, sutil como un alfiler pero esclarecedor como el sol: el chupetón con el que Light había aparecido una mañana.

« _Ay, joder, que me da que no salieron de fiesta..._ » pensó, empalideciendo por momentos conforme distintos episodios, concretas miradas, algunos gestos, ciertas palabras entre ambos genios brotaban en su cabeza como flores frescas de una complicada e inverosímil enredadera. Una que adquirió sentido con la novedosa perspectiva de Sayu. « _¡La leche, Light y Ryuuzaki están liados!_ »

Cuando, después de un rato, ambos anduvieron de vuelta hacia el salón y Sayu manifestó un «¡Perfecto, una asignatura menos!» mientras se apoltronaba cansadamente contra una silla vacía, el semblante de Matsuda estaba lívido, tan lívido que semejaba un cadáver. Soichiro le agradeció por la ayuda prestada a su hija antes de quedársele mirando con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Estás bien? No haces buena cara.

Y Matsuda, tieso como si le hubieran metido el palo de una escoba por el trasero, respondió entre aparatosas carcajadas que estaba perfectamente. Sayu, de reojo, le observaba divertida.

Sí que era raro, ese Matsuda.

* * *

Continuará... con algo que espero que disfrutéis mucho y que involucra a nuestros dos chicos. Adivina, adivinanza. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	18. XI Cor unum II

Buenas :O Siento el retraso, me costó más de lo esperado terminar el capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis al menos :P

 **Luna: ¡** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que esta segunda parte también te guste ^^

 **Akai Yoake:** Como dices Light está bien colado por L y sus dudas esperemos que vayan desapareciendo con el tiempo, al fin y al cabo, en un país como Japón es duro ser homosexual, la tolerancia no es mucha, aunque parece que en este año 2017 están empezando a abrirse un poco... aun les queda XD Sí son tiernos por ahora, pero desde luego si Light recupera recuerdos no creo que a Kira le guste lo que ha pasado.

Hay que respetar, sí, es el principio de todo ser humano. El yaoi, no te creas, no es muy respetuoso por lo general con los homosexuales, parece contradictorio pero es así, por desgracia :( Eso fue lo que me hizo apartarme del yaoi (aunque hay alguno que se salva, como Haru wo Daiteita).

¡Que bien que te guste Sayu! jaja Es un fujoshi de los pies a la cabeza, además abierta de mente. Matsuda es un caso XDD Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, ¡siempre te lo agradezco! Esta segunda parte está centrada en nuestros chicos ^^ Disfruta.

* * *

 **XI. _Cor unum_ **

**Parte II**

Cuando Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos aquel sábado, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le cegó por un instante. Sentía la boca pastosa. Aturdido, se preguntó qué hora sería, por la intensidad del sol debía de ser pasado mediodía.

Así se lo confirmó Light, recostado con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal de la cama.

―Buenos días, dormilón. Son casi las tres de la tarde, el día de hoy será recordado por las generaciones como el día en el que el ilustre detective L durmió durante más de tres horas. Tumbado, además, como las personas normales ―añadió en un último pensamiento. Tenía un libro de portada color terroso sobre el regazo, una mano sujetaba la página por la que había estado leyendo―. ¿Recuperado por completo?

Ryuuzaki se estiró haciendo tronar todas sus articulaciones, ante lo cual Light puso mala cara y «Ese ruido es repugnante». Mientras se erguía entre las revueltas sábanas, los ojos negros se limitaron a mirar al otro chico con expresión neutral. Notaba el cuerpo mucho más descansado y fluido, como de costumbre, pero las horas de sueño que no estaba habituado a cumplir le provocaban una sensación extraña, una desidia que le impelía a remolonear eternamente sobre aquel blando colchón.

Light debió tomar su silencio como una afirmación porque volvió a clavar la vista entre las páginas del libro y no dijo nada más. Se veía fantástico ahí sentado con ese aire disoluto y pacífico, con los mechones de pelo castaño acariciando juguetones la seda que era la piel de su cuello. Mientras lo contemplaba sumergirse en la lectura, Ryuuzaki se encontró deseando besar cada centímetro de esa tersa piel; las prominentes clavículas que asomaban por el borde superior de la camiseta, los pómulos, la mandíbula, o esos hoyuelos que le hundían las mejillas al sonreír; el contorno fuerte y ligeramente musculado de los hombros y la columna vertebral que tan sensitivo ponía al universitario; las piernas torneadas, cada hendidura presente en el trazo de su cuerpo y, sobretodo, las manos. Aquellas grandes manos que lo acariciaban con calidez y le arrancaban los sonidos más vergonzosos que Ryuuzaki había emitido jamás.

Desvió la vista hacia el hueco de la ventana, donde se apreciaban nubes blancas encapotando el cielo como si este fuera un prado nevado del revés. Los recuerdos amargos de la noche pasada discurrieron por su cabeza como un mal sueño. Si pensaba en la voz untuosa de aquel tipo, en como lo había tocado, en qué había convertido a sus anteriores víctimas aún le entraban escalofríos. Por eso prefería no pensar en ello, o bien analizar lo acontecido desde un distanciamiento que le confería la seguridad de la objetividad.

Pero Light... de las acciones de Light no era capaz de alejarse con esa facilidad. Le tocaban, le marcaban en un lugar muy profundo. Ya hacía tiempo que lo habían hecho. « _Quiero confiar en ti_ » le había dicho, y había sido sincero. Ansiaba hacerlo. Confiar en Light. En esa persona que había lucido como si se ahogara en un vórtice de desesperación al verlo a salvo; Light que lo había abrazado delante de todos incapaz de mantener ese pequeño gesto bajo control; los sentimientos de Light, unos que no podían ser actuación.

« _El viernes es Navidad_ ». Suspiró interiormente. No le gustaba la Navidad. En realidad, le era indiferente la Navidad, pero por alguna razón cogió su nuevo móvil de debajo de la almohada ―Watari les había dado a él y a Light unos nuevos, aunque Light no había querido aceptarlo al principio― y le envió un significativo mensaje de texto al anciano. Luego depositó el aparato en la mesita de al lado y se giró hacia el japonés.

―¿Qué estás leyendo con tanto interés?

El chico contestó después de unos segundos.

―A Ihara Saikaku.

―Mm, no me suena.

―Un brillante poeta y novelista del período Edo ―dijo, guardando el pequeño volumen en un cajón antes de ponerse en pie―. Vamos a comer algo, anda, estoy hambriento. Luego tengo que llamar a mi madre para que se quede tranquila del todo.

―Creí que la habrías llamado ya.

Light se encogió de hombros.

―No quería despertarte. Como eres de sueño ligero...

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, una curiosa y la otra avergonzada. Fue solo un segundo de un extraño mariposeo creciendo entre ellos, llenándolos. Ryuuzaki sintió que los ojos de Light eran esferas de pura electricidad y tuvo que apartar la vista musitando un «Ya veo» apenas audible.

Durante el resto de la tarde reinó entre ellos una incómoda y casi cómica tensión. Una distinta al tipo de tensiones en las que se habían visto sumidos en otras ocasiones, más rudas, punzantes y desagradables. La de aquel día, sin embargo, era de naturaleza joven, cándida y refrescante. Era un suspiro a la orilla de un estanque o una rosa de pétalos brillantes salpicando una colina nevada. Era algo extraño y acogedor al mismo tiempo, que les hacía mirarse y sonreír antes de apartar la mirada como un par de estúpidos. El contacto del otro les quemaba, pero lo buscaban continuamente igual que niños ciegos jugando en una arboleda; chocaron los codos cuando Light quiso coger el pan de la mesa y Ryuuzaki alargó el brazo hacia la tarrina de azúcar; liaron la cadena de las esposas cuando Light quiso ir al baño y Ryuuzaki tomó otra dirección sin darse cuenta.

―Perdona, Light, no sabía que querías ir al baño ―dijo mientras ambos se afanaban en desenredar la cadena metálica.

―No pasa nada ―contestó el japonés y sus manos se rozaron sobre la cadena y la caricia se extendió durante un instante involuntario.

Después, él había carraspeado y apartado la vista y Ryuuzaki lo había observado cuidadosamente, advirtiendo que Light parecía estar teniendo una lucha interior similar, tal vez superior a la suya misma. De esa forma, las horas vespertinas transcurrieron anegadas en aquella química extraña. Light realizó la llamada a su madre y habló de paso con su hermana, quien, según lo que le comentó el universitario al colgar, estaba de un humor espléndido y había preguntado también por él.

―No te alteres, pero creo que tu hermana se huele algo ―le dijo Ryuuzaki cuando subieron a la sala del proyector para ver una película: _Old Boy_.

La expresión de Light fue divertida antes de contestar.

―No me altero, Sayu es muy abierta de mente y está obsesionada con los mangas _yaoi_ ―explicó, sentándose junto a un acuclillado L―. Lo raro sería que no se montara sus fantasías teniendo a su hermano encadenado a otro hombre.

Ryuuzaki emitió un ruidito pensativo, ambas cejas arqueadas. Después de un momento asintió.

―Es verdad. Recuerdo las cosas que me preguntó la primera vez que nos vimos. Quería saber si nos acostábamos juntos. ―Un bufido brotó de los labios de Light y «Eso solo lo hizo para molestarte», dijo. Ryuuzaki se removió mientras veía como el otro tocaba las teclas del mando seleccionando ' _Old Boy_ ' en el menú de opciones―. Lo suponía, pero me pregunto qué diría si supiera que, en cierto modo, todavía no nos hemos acostado.

Fue instantáneo. El otro hombre se ruborizó como si una marea de lava le hubiera subido por el cuello hasta encenderle mejillas y orejas. Esto asombró al detective de sobremanera, pues a pesar de la extraña e incómoda dinámica que habían compartido aquel día, no se hubiera imaginado que Light, que casi nunca se sonrojaba por aquellos temas, se convirtiera en un tomate viviente. Suficiente raro fue eso y, sin embargo, se quedó corto ante el hecho de que el aparente bochorno del japonés incitó su propia vergüenza.

« _Jesús, esto es horrible_ » pensó mientras el inicio de la película rompía el mutismo que se había instalado entre ellos como un intruso.

Watari volvió aquella noche cuando ambos estaban cenando en las cocinas, le dirigió un pequeño asentimiento a Ryuuzaki antes de darles las buenas noches y esfumarse prontamente tal y como había aparecido. La puerta por la que el anciano había salido podría haberse quejado a causa de la recelosa mirada que Light le estaba dirigiendo, su ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados. Claro, eso si las puertas pudieran protestar. Ryuuzaki se preguntó si Light sospechaba algo, aunque esperaba que no.

En cuanto se fueron a acostar, el colchón, invitador, pareció ejercer una magia encandiladora en ellos, y los besos que no se habían dado durante aquel día, corto día, los compartieron en ese momento. Aun así, aquella tensión hormigueante perduró; y cada vez que sus labios se juntaron hubo miradas brillantes, caricias tímidas que no habían estado nunca antes. No con esa claridad.

No hicieron nada más aquella noche, nada más que estar juntos. Cuando el soplido de Morfeo cayó como un somnífero sobre Light, Ryuuzaki se preguntó qué era aquello que parecía haber brotado entre ellos a raíz del secuestro. Algo había cambiado en él, en Light. Algo que era tan profundo como siempre y más cálido que nunca.

Ryuuzaki se mordió el pulgar al recordar el semblante meditabundo de Light en algunos momentos de aquella tarde. Sabía que este tenía algo en mente y le molestaba no saber de qué se trataba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Para Light Yagami aquel domingo fue una mera extensión del sábado tarde. Se habían levantado relativamente pronto y habían desayunado acompañados de una charla amena; Watari no se había ausentado esta vez, sino que había estado ahí, silencioso y solícito en una esquina. El trémulo mariposeo que les había abrumado la tarde anterior continuaba presente, como una brisa otoñal cada vez que sus miradas coincidían. ¡Era absurdo, irracional y...! Maravilloso.

Pero no todo era maravilloso.

Light sentía como si su vida se hubiera vuelto una enorme encrucijada, una en la que solo había dos opciones cuya diferencia recaía en el hecho de confiar o no confiar en Ryuuzaki. En Elle. Su corazón se estremecía cuando el verdadero nombre del detective resonaba en su cabeza, porque era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando por aquel sonido, como si, sin saberlo, lo hubiera conocido durante toda la vida.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Estaban en la sala de investigaciones debido a que habían estado viendo el reportaje que la policía japonesa había emitido respecto al psicópata que los había secuestrado: Tezuka Syuusuke, un hombre de familia católica de la prefectura de Okinawa, huérfano desde hacía treinta años. A Light no le daba ninguna pena. Seguidamente, apareció en un pequeño fragmento la familia de su difunto compañero Murata Ken y, ante sus destrozados semblantes, Light por poco necesitó ir a vomitar; los recuerdos de aquellos cuadros eran una macabra pesadilla que se repetía por las noches como si fuera una broma bizarra.

Sacudió la cabeza e hizo girar la silla de ruedas, impulsándose en el suelo con uno de sus pies. El repiqueteo metálico de la cadena llamó la atención de su compañero, quien había estado entretenido con un tronco de bizcocho y crema pastelera.

―Pareces preocupado por algo.

« _Ahí está_ », pensó entre fastidiado y divertido. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Ryuuzaki había notado su batiburrillo mental. Si solo supiera...

―Han dicho que el miércoles es el entierro de Murata, van a incinerar lo que queda de él ―dijo. Los orbes de azabache le contemplaron apáticos. Light resopló y se impulsó de nuevo con el pie―. Me gustaría asistir, la verdad. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de no haber sido capaz de salvarlo.

―Podemos ir si quieres, no me supone ningún problema.

―Sí, probablemente los padres estarán encantados de que dos tíos atados vayan al entierro del hijo que, bajo su punto de vista, murió por ser diferente ―Sacudió la mano en un ademán desdeñoso―. No digas chorradas.

―No son chorradas, Light ―protestó sin alterarse. Cogió la cucharilla con la que se estaba comiendo el dulce y la hizo balancear precariamente entre sus dedos, como si fuera un péndulo―. ¿Por qué insistes en presuponer lo que piensan o dejan de pensar otras personas? No conoces a los padres.

Los labios del universitario se fruncieron.

―Me baso en porcentajes, tú mismo has podido comprobar que la sociedad japonesa no es muy abierta. Además, en ningún lugar mirarían con buenos ojos que dos personas fueran a un entierro con cadenas. ¿Te das cuenta que es de locos?

Pero nada más acabar de hablar se dio cuenta de que no. Ryuuzaki, la persona que se sentaba como le daba la gana, que vestía como le daba la gana fuese a donde fuese, que, básicamente, hacía lo que se le antojaba sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar, una persona como él no se daba cuenta. Y su expresión perpleja era una buena prueba de ello.

Light bufó y se puso un recordatorio en el móvil del día y del lugar del entierro. Si había suerte y el martes se resolvía el caso Kira, podría ir.

―Olvídalo.

―Como quieras. Pero tu padre no parece tan cerrado ―señaló, con la vista ladeada hacia él.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Light, cuyos pensamientos fueron incapaces de articularse en una respuesta durante unos segundos. Pronto, no obstante, el semblante desprevenido mudó en una máscara impertérrita y, en un raudo y rígido movimiento, se giró hacia la pantalla de su portátil, consciente de la mirada del otro clavada en su nuca.

Se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, molesto consigo mismo. Lo dicho por Ryuuzaki había herido en otra de sus preocupaciones, una alejada de identidades ocultas, una muy distinta y bastante más humana. Porque sí, había algo que le preocupaba y que no tenía nada que ver con cuál era el tiempo idóneo para confesarle al detective que había descubierto su nombre por error.

Algo que le preocupaba... aquella extraña, flamante dinámica entre ellos.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Aquella tarde, después de que Light tuviera una agridulce conversación con sus tíos por teléfono ―porque, mientras le decía lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera bien y de lo rastrero de aquel psicópata enfermo, a su tío Hiroaki se le había notado a leguas lo que pensaba de los homosexuales―, la pequeña cala había sido una idea tentadora a la que no tuvieron fuerza para resistirse. Por lo que, bajo un cielo despejado de invierno dieron un largo paseo hasta adentrarse en aquel oscuro desvío circunvalado por la conocida arboleda de lujurioso sotobosque. El mundo ya estaba oscureciendo a su alrededor cuando pisaron aquella recóndita entrada a otra dimensión. No había pájaros que cantaran, pero sí un suave murmullo continuo que nacía entre las hojas perennes de los árboles, que brotaba desde las raíces de los troncos, de la tierra, del aire, de algunos pequeños roedores. Era la voz del bosque.

Esa noche, Light se quitó los zapatos en la línea difusa en la que la tierra y la hierba húmeda se entrelazaban con la arena de la playa. El detective hizo lo mismo, pero él siempre lo hacía. Las plantas de sus pies se hundieron en los pequeñísimos granos de arena, blancos y fríos como si fueran polvo de marfil. La brisa helada soplaba y gemía a su alrededor, calando a través de la gruesa tela de su abrigo. En el firmamento, las pinceladas rosadas del crepúsculo se fundían con ribetes de la inminente oscuridad; semejaban la acuarela de un pintor bohemio.

Light avanzó los últimos pasos que le separaban del inicio rocoso, donde el musgo crecía y se podían vislumbrar restos de pechinas descollando como caparazones de pequeños seres. Arremangándose la parte baja de los pantalones, sorteó los salientes rocosos hasta sentarse en uno de superficie ovalada. Hundió los pies en las suaves olas que se mecían bajo él.

―¿No está fría?

Ryuuzaki, a su lado, se había acuclillado y miraba las aguas bañadas por la luz crepuscular con una extraña expresión que Light no pudo catalogar, por lo que, en su lugar, cerró los ojos y respiró ampliamente antes de responder.

―Está congelada.

―Ya veo.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, el universitario frunció el entrecejo; una sonrisa, no obstante, bailoteaba en sus gruesos labios.

―He estado pensando estos días acerca del caso Kira ―manifestó; agitó los pies en el agua creando un movimiento ondulante―. Puede que tengas razón al decir que tengo el perfil perfecto para ser el Kira genuino. ―Suspiró y entreabrió los párpados para posar su mirada en el reflejo dorado que el atardecer coloreaba en los ojos negros de Ryuuzaki, que le observaban con cautela―. La verdad es que si yo fuera Kira, el patrón que seguiría sería alarmantemente similar al que siguió el Kira genuino en su momento. Librarme de toda la corrupción del mundo... ―Una risa nació en sus labios―. En fin, si pudiese lograr eso de algún modo cabe la posibilidad de que no me importara perderme a mí mismo.

Ryuuzaki lo interrumpió entonces.

―¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

En la lejanía del horizonte, la línea difusa del mar parecía una compuerta prohibida hacia el mundo del cielo. Durante unos segundos, Light mantuvo la vista en aquel punto irreal antes de agachar la mirada. Un pececito nadaba cerca de los dedos de su pie izquierdo.

―Es porque... ―vaciló―. Supongo que quiero ser sincero contigo, quiero que veas que entiendo tu razonamiento, tal vez incluso lo comparto. ―« _Ya que no tengo el valor para sincerarme en otros aspectos_ »―. Pero precisamente porque se trata de mí, soy el único que puede saber la verdad. Y, Ryuuzaki ―« _Ya que prefiero esperar a que todo esté resuelto para confesarte todo lo que sé_ »―, te prometo por cualquier cosa que me importa que _yo..._ ―Los ojos castaños buscaron la profundidad de los negros―... yo no soy Kira.

Una ola más grande de lo usual les empapó de arriba a bajo, mas ellos no se inmutaron, sino que continuaron mirándose cada uno sentado en una roca distinta, recortados por el ocaso contra la espesura del fondo. Una gota se escurrió de un mechón negro de Ryuuzaki y chasqueó sobre la superficie sólida del pedrusco. El silencio era relativo, era un instrumento más acompañado por la orquestra de la naturaleza.

De súbito, Ryuuzaki se inclinó hacia dónde Light permanecía estoico, aguardando una respuesta que nunca llegó pues, en su lugar, un beso capturó sus labios con desesperación y unos brazos lo agarraron de las solapas del abrigo y lo atrajeron hacia el detective. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la pequeña separación de sus rocas, Light fue a su encuentro con el mismo entusiasmo y se fundieron en un intercambio de labios, dientes, lengua y saliva que no habían compartido desde el secuestro.

La lengua de Ryuuzaki le lamió el labio inferior antes de succionarlo con deleite, arrancándole un jadeo en el proceso.

―La ropa debe secarse, Light ―susurró contra su boca; las hebras de su pelo le hacían cosquillas en la cara―. Vamos a darnos un baño.

Light rio.

―¿Qué? ¿con este frío? ¿quieres morir de hipotermia?

Ryuuzaki se lamió los labios, de esa forma tan característica suya, y Light se sintió hipnotizado por esa lengua.

―Si te me pegas bien nos mantendremos calientes.

Las palabras fueron una tortura, una ternura y una maldición que desató un infierno en su interior. Unos minutos después la ropa de ambos yacía sobre los salientes rocosos, bajo un firmamento bañado en una puesta de sol al oro. Mientras que ellos, por otro lado, eran dos sombras sumergidas en el agua helada, unidas en abrazos y besos infinitos, sus muslos entrelazados, los pechos bamboleando al unísono uno contra el otro. Si Light había gritado al entrar en contacto con la fría mar, era un grito que había quedado ahogado por candentes jadeos que se alzaron al cielo como libélulas de una pasión infinita. O por el mordisco que Ryuuzaki le había dado en el cuello, hambriento y con el miembro medio duro a pesar de la baja temperatura del agua. Ninguno se percató. perdidos en su locura, de la figura que hacía un rato había aparecido por uno de los desvíos del bosque que ascendían hacia los acantilados y que, embelesado, había capturado ese momento para siempre.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Light tomó el miembro de Ryuuzaki con una mano y lo sacudió lenta y expertamente mientras con el otro brazo aferraba la cintura del hombre, cuya cabeza se echó hacia atrás en un ronco gemido. Besó su cuello en un camino ascendente hasta atrapar la tierna piel del lóbulo entre sus labios. Una ola un poco más fuerte que las demás les hizo tambalearse, pero, como tocaban el suelo cubierto de pequeñas rocas, no llegaron a perder el equilibrio por completo. Light se sentía congelado y caliente al mismo tiempo, un estado que le hacía jadear de forma entrecortada mientras devoraba con ansias la piel de Ryuuzaki que sobresalía del agua. Este se dejaba hacer, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante en busca del máximo contacto. Desnudos, todo lo que ansiaban era unirse hasta ser uno solo. Todo lo que Light ansiaba...

―Me estás poniendo muy cachondo, Ryuuzaki...

Una pálida mano le apretó una nalga con posesividad.

―No me voy... a quejar por eso ―respondió, agitado.

Enseguida, la boca de Light estuvo de nuevo sobre la suya, impidiéndole soltar sonido alguno que no fueran gemidos y lamentos placenteros. Las lenguas se enredaron húmedas, lamiéndose toda la cavidad de las bocas, chocando los dientes, devorándose como bestias hasta que apenas les quedó aliento. La espalda de Ryuuzaki, más estrecha que la suya, encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos mientras se aferraba a ella con garras desesperadas. Era muy distinto a hacerlo con una chica. Eso fue lo que había pensado cada vez que se habían sumido en intercambios de pasiones contenidas, más duro, más brutal, más salvaje, menos delicado; aquella vez, sin embargo, la mente de Light solo podías hilvanar cuán correcto se sentía la forma en la que Ryuuzaki le tocaba, la manera en que lo encendía de un modo que nada ni nadie antes había logrado..

Aprovechando la liviandad otorgada por el agua, alzó a Ryuuzaki, que emitió un leve jadeo sorprendido y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Más piel quedó a su antojo. El pecho pálido, los pezones rosados. Sin perder segundos en la contemplación, pasó a la acción y succionó uno de los rosados botones moviendo la lengua en círculos. Su boca se llenó del sabor del agua marina y, de repente, Ryuuzaki le estaba tirando del cabello para obligarle a abandonar su deliciosa encomienda.

―Eres un tramposo, Light ―dijo, pero sus ojos estaban dilatados por el deseo por lo que Light se permitió sonreír con suficiencia pese a la fuerza con la que el otro le sostenía del pelo, impidiéndole bajar su atención a aquel pecho lampiño.

―En la guerra todo vale, Ryuuzaki.

Se adelantó y capturó sus labios en un revoloteo pausado y caliente. El pene de Ryuuzaki golpeó contra su estómago, espoleando su propia erección. Cuando rompieron el beso, que no el contacto visual, Light respiraba con agitación mientras se sumergía en aquellas lunas de azabache líquido. Aquellos ojos... Ryuuzaki. Elle. « _Mierda, ¿que me está pasando?_ », pensó, aturdido por cómo la visión de aquel rostro, de aquella expresión, de aquel pelo mojado y denso, de aquello ojos, le provocaba una espiral de sentimientos, una calidez acariciadora y susurrante que le emborrachaba la mente y el corazón.

La cadena se hundía en el agua.

Light se mordió el labio barajando su dicotomía mental. Bajo un cielo en el que el declive había legado su reinado a la noche, Ryuuzaki le miró con curiosidad, sin moverse más allá del suave mecer del frío oleaje.

―Ryuuzaki ―pronunció, sintiéndose horrorizado por cómo su corazón empezó a martillear con fuerza―. ¿Quieres volver?

―¿Volver?

―Quiero hacerlo ―dijo acelerado―. Vamos a hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. No me importa ser yo el que ceda.

El rostro del detective se vio transformado por la profunda impresión que aquellas palabras le ocasionaron. Eso, al menos, sirvió para mermar ligeramente la vergüenza que Light estaba sintiendo. Aunque no los nervios.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Estrujó las sábanas bajo sus manos. Tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos en un rictus de dolor e incomodidad; las piernas abiertas en la posición más bochornosa y expuesta que jamás hubiera pronosticado adoptar. Otro dedo. Soltó un quejido que le reverberó en la garganta. Sin duda, el lubricante que Ryuuzaki había sacado ayudaba, pero no lo volvía bocado de dioses.

―Tienes que relajarte, Light, sino será imposible ―dijo el detective mientras con la mano libre masajeaba su miembro en un suave vaivén.

Al universitario realmente le hubiera gustado escupir que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y, en vez de eso, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y trató de enfocarse en la fruición del contacto de la mano de Ryuuzaki sobre su carne caliente.

Habían cogido un taxi para llegar lo antes posible al edificio, incapaces de aguantar mucho tiempo con las manos fuera del otro. Luego, mientras subían en el ascensor, Light no había podido evitar echarse encima del otro chico, empotrándole contra el revestimiento metálico de las paredes y metiéndole la lengua hasta las amígdalas. Si no fuera porque lo que tenía en mente no era algo precisamente sencillo ―no la primera vez―, hubiera propuesto hacerlo ahí mismo; no creía que Ryuuzaki se hubiera negado estando igual o más excitado que él mismo.

Una vez en la habitación, la ropa había volado en un revoloteo frenético y, junto a las esposas, yacía ahora olvidada en una esquina del suelo. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de los apliques del techo y solo se escuchaba el contacto viscoso del dedo largo de Ryuuzaki en su entrada, el mugir de la cama con cada estremecimiento de Light y los jadeos quejumbrosos de este. Habían estado enredados en besos y caricias durante minutos y estaban ambos sudados y hambrientos de deseo.

Los dedos hicieron un giro extraño en su interior que le hizo abrir los ojos y soltar un ronco gemido.

―H-haz eso de nuevo.

Ryuuzaki frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar de nuevo ese punto.

―¿Aquí?

―¡Ohh, sí!

Ryuuzaki sonrió ante la visión de un sonrojado Light, tumbado boca arriba y con el flequillo pegado a la frente, mordiéndose el labio en su pretensión por atajar los sonidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Mientras continuaba bombeando su grueso pene, metió y sacó los dedos siguiendo esa misma mecánica, haciendo que el universitario se deshiciera en lamentos, esta vez sí, de placer. Su propio miembro palpitó por la anticipación de penetrar aquel caliente y estrecho agujero. Su voz sonó enronquecida cuando habló.

―Light, ¿puedo...? ―se lamió los labios, impaciente. Los dedos entraban y salían. Más y más profundo. Light jadeaba, extasiado. La sangre le borboteaba como lava bajo la piel―. Me voy a volver loco si no lo hago ya.

Un ronquido de risa que tuvo más de gemido que de risa escapó de los labios de Light, que lo miró con los ojos entornados y largas pestañas.

―S-se... se te escucha muy... ¡ah! Desesperado.

―Un poco ―admitió, sacando los dedos e inclinándose entre las piernas abiertas para fundir sus labios en un beso duro y arrollador―. Bastante ―se corrigió al separarse.

Los ojos de Light brillaron con aprensión durante un instante, pero luego se llenaron de determinación.

―¿A qué esperas entonces? ―Tomó el miembro rígido del detective y frotó con el pulgar el presemen que brotaba de la punta. Ryuuzaki jadeó, moviendo la cadera contra la mano de Light―. Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

El detective no necesitó más motivación que aquella. Disciplente, aunque algo tembloroso, se acomodó bien de forma que la punta de su erección, bañada en lubricante, quedara contra aquella estrecha cavidad.

Para Light fue doloroso y difícil en un inicio pese a la preparación. El pene de Ryuuzaki era de un tamaño normal, pero mientras lo penetraba sentía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando con un ariete.

Para Ryuuzaki, por otro lado, fue como si cada milímetro de estrechez superada le precipitara al abismo de un orgasmo potente y sin retorno. Respiró profundo en un intento por controlarse; las manos apoyadas en el colchón, a un lado de la cabeza ladeada de Light, cuya expresión reflejaba el dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo.

―¿E-estás bien?

Le acarició un costado tiernamente. Ir despacio estaba resultando una tortura. Light sacudió la cabeza y, entre dientes, le instó a continuara. Así lo hizo, brindando de caricias la virilidad del japonés hasta que estuvo por completo hundido en él. Un hondo jadeó le palpitó en la garganta al sentirse oprimido por aquella caliente cavidad. Suspiró. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la cara.

Light entreabrió los ojos que había cerrado, tenía el cuerpo, los músculos y la mandíbula en tensión. Se miraron a los ojos y durante un segundo no hubo nada más que ellos y sus almas expuestas, abiertas de par en par. Luego, Ryuuzaki empezó a penetrarlo con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible en semejante estado excitación. Todo lo que quería era arremeter con fuerza dentro de Light.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas los gemidos de aflicción del universitario se fueron intercalando con otros de naturaleza distinta. Pero no fue hasta que Ryuuzaki le acertó en aquel punto mágico, con una fuerte estocada que no pudo contener más, que los ruidos de Light se transformaron en gruñidos entrangulados de placer. Gruñidos animales que hicieron enloquecer a Ryuuzaki, que arremetió con apetencias renovadas.

―Joder, ¡me cago en la puta! Sigue así... ¡ahh!

―Light, esto es... ah... ¡mierda! ―penetró con fuerza, los testículos le temblaron enviando una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo―. Eres tan estrecho.

Un nueva estocada. Light gimió roncamente.

―Vete a la... mierda. ―Estocada―. ¡Oh, joder, joder!

Las piernas torneadas estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura intensificando el contacto, un contacto delirante y que debería estar prohibido. Ryuuzaki continuó perdiéndose en salvajes penetraciones mientras Light le arañaba la espalda, extasiado, gruñendo, aullando, deshaciéndose como una gelatina, deshaciéndose en sonidos que fueron aplacados por un beso de dientes y lengua, por el choque de sus bocas. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y el calor y el deseo hervía en sus venas mientras sus pechos se movían juntos, al unísono, como si fueran un solo corazón. Ryuuzaki cogió el miembro de Light con una mano y lo apretó para luego empezar a sacudirlo al ritmo de las embestidas. Al ritmo al que su erección descendía y se hundía, descendía y se hundía, una y otra vez en el culo de Light, en un estanque de pasión oscura como si ellos también, del mismo modo que sus corazones, fueran uno solo y no quisieran separarse nunca. Ryuuzaki quería derramar todo dentro de él, quería entrar dentro de él, perderse en él, nadar en sus músculos, huesos y tendones, caer hasta que sus sangres se fundieran y derramar de nuevo el alma entera para no volver a encontrarla jamás. Light se aferraba a él como si ansiara exactamente lo mismo, elevando las caderas para profundizar cada embestida, cada golpe, apretándole los cachetes del culo con desesperación.

El vaivén se volvió más frenético si cabía y el auge del placer se aproximó, ansiado y rechazado al mismo tiempo. En el clímax de ese vorágine de placer, Ryuuzaki miró directamente a los ojos dorados de Light y lo que vio le sacudió el mundo a sus pies; porque lo que vio anidado en aquella mirada fue un sentimiento demasiado grande, demasiado abismal para ellos dos.

Pero entonces él dijo su nombre:

―Ryuuzaki... Ryuuzaki... No pares, Ryuuzaki.

Era la más dulce letanía que nunca había escuchado. Los ojos dorados del japonés brillaban, estaban acuosos en medio de aquella sinfonía de gemidos. Las manos se aferraban a él con fuerza inusitada y, con un par de estocadas más, Ryuuzaki se vio alcanzado por un orgasmo contundente que le hizo estremecer y jadear largo y tendido mientras llenaba de un líquido caliente el orificio de Light, que gimió también, tensando los músculos al verse golpeado por su propio orgasmo mientras se corría en la mano de Ryuuzaki.

Se mantuvieron quietos durante unos segundos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. El chorro de semen espeso y blanquecino todavía manchaba la mano y los dedos de Ryuuzaki cuando este se dejó caer hacia un lado sobre el colchón. Cansado, dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

―¿Qué tal ha estado?

Fue Light el primero en hablar. Al girarse el detective se encontró con los ojos risueños del otro clavados en él.

―Repetible ―contestó.

―¿Repetible?

―Repetible cuanto antes.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios del japonés antes de ponerse un brazo sobre la frente.

―¿A ti te ha gustado? ―preguntó Ryuuzaki entonces.

―No te voy a decir que no ha sido raro al principio ―dijo, estaba rojo por el ejercicio; de lo contrario, Ryuuzaki pensó que se estaría sonrojando al decir eso―. Pero al final ha estado bien. Creo que me voy a dar una ducha, me has dejado todo pringoso.

Ryuuzaki elevó una de sus manos, con la que había estado masturbando a Light.

―No he sido el único.

―Te aseguro que es bastante más molesto en mi trasero ―replicó el japonés poniéndose en pie.

―No lo voy a poner en tela de juicio. ―Al ver al otro recoger las esposas del suelo, añadió―: Ve a ducharte tú solo, te espero aquí.

Por un momento, no recibió respuesta más allá de la mirada incrédula de Light.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Solo por esta vez ―asintió Ryuuzaki―. Espero que no guardes tu arma homicida debajo del retrete.

Light se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco antes de caminar hacia el baño contiguo tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

―Te estás suavizando.

Los ojos de Ryuuzaki se oscurecieron por el deseo al ver el movimiento de aquellas duras y perfectas nalgas al caminar, aquellas en las que había estado hundido no hacía más de unos minutos.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Light salió de la ducha ya vestido con el pijama, sintiéndose relajado y mucho más limpio, y por lo tanto conforme consigo mismo, se encontró a su compañero acuclillado en la cama, también con la ropa puesta. Había sintonizado la radio en el móvil. Mientras se sentaba a su lado, Light identificó la canción que sonaba como ' _Nandemonaiya'_ del grupo RADWIMPS, los cuales estaban teniendo el _boom_ desde hacía relativamente poco a raíz del éxito de una película para cuya banda sonora habían compuesto varias canciones.

―No sabía que escucharas música.

―Todo el mundo escucha música, Light

―Música moderna, quiero decir.

El detective se encogió de hombros y Light sintió el impulso de pasarle el brazo por los hombros y atraerlo hacia él. Pero no lo hizo; y en su lugar hizo algo mejor, algo que no hubiera hecho si no continuara borracho por lo que acababan de hacer y compartir. Con un movimiento ágil, se situó detrás de Ryuuzaki, sentándose con las piernas abiertas de forma que este quedara en medio.

―Light, ¿qué...?

―Shh, vamos a quedarnos así un rato ―resolvió y tiró de él suavemente para que se sentara como las personas normales. Sobrepasado por todas las sensaciones, notó cómo su corazón se aceleró cuando un sorprendido Ryuuzaki quedó recostado con la espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Hundió la nariz en el revuelo de su cabello y aspiró hondo―. Hueles genial.

―A sexo.

―A hombre.

Los ojos negros le enfocaron por encima del hombro huesudo.

―Me asombras, Light, te estás volviendo todo un romántico. Dentro de poco te imagino poniéndole un nombre a nuestra relación y todo, ¿no sería eso el fin del mundo?

La saliva se le acumuló en la boca y tuvo que esforzarse por tragarla.

« _¿Que demonios me está pasando?_ »

Tenía que pensar en la familia, en el futuro. A su cada vez más presente corazón no le agradaba pensar. Apretó a Ryuuzaki contra él, rodeándolo con los brazos.

―Cállate un rato, ¿no estabas escuchando música?

Pausa.

―Como quieras, Light. Solo bromeaba.

Light suspiró para sus adentros. Aquello que le preocupaba, y que le había empujado a vencer sus reticencias en el sexo, era que el nombre de Ryuuzaki no era lo único que había descubierto recientemente. Ojalá lo fuera, empero el destino parecía empeñado en burlarse de él y su nueva estrategia para lograrlo consistía en abrirle los ojos un poco más. En hacerle ver lo que no había visto hasta ahora. En hacerle ver que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Ryuuzaki.

De Elle. De quién fuera que fuese.

 _(Recomiendo escuchar la canción que señalo a partir de este punto, como ambientación ;) watch?v=xqip4WBOMeY )_

En ese momento la canción terminó dando paso a una de habla inglesa, ' _Turn your face_ ' de Little Mix según el comentarista. Una que anidaba el sonido de un lamento y una caricia perdida, y que colmó la sala con unas voces redondas, potentes y llenas de sensibilidad musical.

 _Las palabras que nunca encontraré_

 _y que siempre quise decirte, ahora no puedo._

 _Porque volteaste tu rostro_

 _y ahora no puedo sentirte más._

Light se removió, incómodo. En un acto inconsciente de ternura había comenzado a acariciarle el muslo a Ryuuzaki. Se detuvo en cuanto se percató de ello.

 _En mi memoria están ardiendo las huellas que me dejaste,_

 _y siempre he querido decirte que no puedo._

 _Así que voltea tu rostro_

 _hasta que ya no pueda verte más._

 _Aléjate, hasta que ya no estés en mi puerta._

 _Voltea tu rostro, aléjate y quédate. Voltea tu rostro..._

―Cantan bien, pero la letra es comercial ―dijo rompiendo el silencio.

―Comercial romántica, nunca me han gustado ―asintió Ryuuzaki. Light se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y tenía una expresión relajada―. Aunque tampoco está tan mal.

―¿Quién es ahora el que se está ablandando?

 _Es tan difícil de afrontar... que ya no puedo sentirte más._

No recibió respuesta. Sino que se quedaron en silencio escuchando la melodía, uno en brazos del otro, cada uno sumido en mundos distintos pero cercanos al mismo tiempo. Light no sabía que aquella canción quedaría grabada en su alma, por ser la última, por ser la primera.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La casa unifamiliar se alzaba silenciosa en su parcela cuando Sascha llegó cerca de la medianoche y se deslizó por el recibidor sigiloso como una sombra. Las luces estaban apagadas, nada en la residencia de los Yagami indicaba que pudiera haber alguien despierto. Sin embargo, unos pasos le alertaron cuando estaba por subir las escaleras.

―Sascha. ―La voz de su tío Soichiro le llegó antes de distinguir su figura en la penumbra del pasillo―. ¿Acabas de llegar ahora de esa vuelta por Tokyo?

―Es una ciudad grande, hay mucho por ver.

Soichiro asintió y Sascha apreció, receloso, que fijaba sus ojos en la cámara que le colgaba del cuello. Para su asombro, el hombre esbozó una tentativa sonrisa.

―Veo que has salido a hacer fotos, ¿has conseguido buenas tomas? En el parque Ueno puedes conseguir muy buenos planos, es un lugar precioso. También tienes la zona de Odaiba. ―Se calló, sopesando sus palabras. Sascha, por su parte, se removió nervioso preguntándose a qué venía aquel intento de conversación con él―. ¿Ya puedes hacer buenas fotografías de noche?

La boca se Sascha se entreabrió mientras pasaba el peso de un pie al otro.

―Se consiguen otro tipo de fotografías ―dijo al fin, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro.

―¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo?

Las palabras le chocaron. Desde que había llegado a Japón con sus padres no había hecho intento alguno por entablar relación con unos tíos que apenas recordaba, y ellos, al verlo distante y hermético, tampoco habían ido más allá. Solo con Sayu había sido distinto, y solo por el interés que la chica ponía en sus fotografías ―aunque Sascha no era estúpido. Era consciente de que la adolescente lanzaba corazones por los ojos cada vez que le hablaba―. Tal vez por eso le asombró aquel claro intento del hombre por relacionarse con él. Aquel hombre que no debía de ser muy distinto a su propio padre.

Sonrió con falsa simpatía.

―Me gustaría acostarme ya, ha sido un día largo.

―Hm. Sí, sin duda, como quieras ―dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Sascha le siguió por detrás―. Me gustaría que tú y mi hijo os conocierais, hace tantos años que no os veis...

Sascha no sintió la necesidad de contestar a eso. No sentía el más mínimo interés por ese hijo perfecto, aquel que su padre tanto alababa.

Después de un momento, al llegar al rellano del piso superior, su tío volvió a dirigirle la palabra justo cuando él estaba por despedirse sucintamente.

―Sascha, déjame decirte una cosa.

El chico lo miró con una fría sonrisa, a la espera.

―No creo que dedicarse a la fotografía tenga nada de vergonzoso ―dijo, circunspecto; sus palabras golpearon al más joven con incredulidad―. Me he dado cuenta de que tu padre no está muy contento con tu elección, pero algún día se dará cuenta de su error. Y entonces estará orgulloso de ti, de lo mucho que amas lo que haces y de lo mucho que te esfuerzas en ello.

El silencio que siguió a aquella declaración fue absoluto, no se escuchó ni el crujir del suelo de madera. Los ojos azules y ligeramente rasgados de Sascha se habían abierto y miraban con desconcierto al que era su tío. Después de un segundo que pareció eterno, no obstante, el chico se inclinó en una breve reverencia, murmuró un suave «buenas noches» y se alejó hacia la habitación en la que se estaba alojando, dejando al hombre con el ceño fruncido en una mueca apenada.

Sascha cerró la puerta a su espalda y, tratando de alejar de su mente aquel extraño encuentro con Soichiro Yagami, conectó la cámara de fotos a su portátil y paseó entre las nuevas fotografías que había conseguido durante el transcurso de la tarde. Buscaba una muy concret: esa que le había robado el aliento y sobre la que lamentaba no tener derechos.

Después de un par de minutos por fin dio con ella. Una perspectiva lateral de una cala recóndita y flanqueada por altos acantilados se esparció iluminando la pantalla. El océano se extendía infinito en la imagen, reflejando los colores del atardecer como si fuera un mar en llamas. Y en la costa, cerca de los salientes rocosos donde las olas lamían la arena y las rocas de la orilla, dos siluetas oscuras se recortaban contra el horizonte entregados a la pasión de un beso enternecedor. Sascha contempló la imagen, maravillado una vez más por aquella visión mágica. No se distinguían los rostros de los amantes, pero sus contornos masculinos quedaban en manifiesto.

―Tendría que haberles pedido permiso para exponer la fotografía en la próxima galería ―suspiró, apagó el portátil y se tumbó en la cama.

Claro, había querido interrumpir, pero la situación no lo ameritaba y, además, las dos personas habían parecido estar caldeándose en cuestión de segundos, por lo que Sascha había terminado por marcharse con aquella fotografía, hermosa pero inservible para sus trabajos. No sin el consentimiento de aquellos sujetos. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber interrumpido.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus gruesos labios y flotó como una pluma en el aire antes de disolverse en el eco de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a su tío? ¿acaso no estaba de acuerdo con el proceder de su padre? A Sascha poco le importaba, pues estaba más que habituado a este último y a sus frustradas fantasías de que cursase una importante carrera. Echó una mirada por la oscura habitación de aquel primo suyo, decorada sobriamente. « _Cero personalidad_ » había dictaminado Sascha el primer día en aquella casa y su opinión permanecía intacta. Mucha mente y poco espíritu, seguro.

La imagen de aquellos dos amantes resurgió en su mente. No cabía duda, por muchos siglos que pasaran el amor y la pasión siempre serían uno de los ejes sobre los que el mundo giraba. Había tanta belleza en un solo sentimiento... tanto que expresar, tanto con lo que conmover los más duros corazones.

« _Y el arte es una estupenda manifestación de ese sentimiento. No hay que tener miedo a rozar la ñoñería, siempre y cuando se sustente por un sentimiento puro y genuino_ ». Aquellas fueron las palabras de su Maestro en Rusia. Sascha no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Bueno está parte era claramente relax y en paz, espero que os haya gustado la primera vez entre Light y Ryuuzaki :) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	19. XII Resurrección

Hoy os traigo el capítulo 12, ¡he sido rápida esta vez! Bueno, espero que os guste, la línea se sigue muy fiel en general en este capítulo. Pero todo cambiará a partir de aquí (confieso que tenía ganas de llegar a este punto xD). ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!^^

Tenía tanto sueño ayer noche que se me pasó contestar los reviews -.-'.

 **J:** ¡Bienvenid a leer este fanfic! Me alegro de que te guste. Sí, lo que me mata de los fanfics slash/yaoi/homoeróticos en general (pocos fandoms se salvan junto al de Harry Potter) es lo que tu mism dices: Que hacen a los chicos demasiado cursis o afeminados, sin que parezcan ellos para nada. Bueno, parte de la culpa de esto la tienen los mangas yaoi, que ya establecen el rol de "seme" y "uke" XDD Supongo que porque lo odio tanto... ¡intento no cometer ese error! Es genial que lo esté consiguiendo. Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ Espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

 **Akai Yoake:** Tal y como dices el hecho de que Light consiga que L duerma y haga cosas que normalmente no hace es muy significativo, demuestra cuán hondo está calando el japonés en el detective. Me alegro de que te gustaran las emociones y eso, Light y L son difíciles para decir "te quiero", no están en una situación fácil, nunca se han interesado por el amor y, además, son bastante cabezones, vaya cóctel xD. Pero que no lo digan no significa que no lo sientan.  
Respecto al lemon, hacía tiempo que no escribía así que me volví un poco loca, pero supongo que finalmente salió algo bueno. Una escena sexual no deja de ser una escena, hay que hacer mucho más que simplemente escribir como se lo montan (hablando sin tapujos xD), o eso creo yo después de leer a escritoras como Nut. Como la lía Sascha, os dio un buen susto jaja Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar a pesar de que estés ocupad , por algún motivo la gente estáis empeñados en que esto va a acabar en tragedia xDD Abrazos!^^  
PD: Ahh, yo vi muchos yaois hace tiempo, hard, shonen-ai, de todo. Hoy por hoy, aunque les tengo cariño a algunos, ya no me gusta su dinámica estática de "uke" y "seme" (mujer encubierta y hombre). Dices que no lees Hard, pero hay un manga que se llama "Haru Wo Daiteita" que es una gloria dentro del Yaoi, de los pocos que retratan una relación homosexual verosímil.

* * *

 **XII. Resurrección** _  
_

_«_ Nos prometieron que los sueños podrían volverse realidad,

pero se les olvidó mencionar que las pesadillas también son sueños. _»_

 _Oscar Wilde_

 _A su alrededor todo estaba sumido en un gris parco, como si el color se hubiera extinguido en el mundo. La ausencia de sonido era un eco perturbante que solo era roto por el retumbar de sus pasos al caminar por el estrecho corredor que daba al Cuartel de investigaciones. Abrió la puerta. El interruptor estaba frío, una lamida gélida le recorrió la espina dorsal provocando que se estremeciera antes de entrar._

 _Ahí también estaba oscuro, más si cabía. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, siluetas fluctuando danzantes desde las tinieblas de las esquinas. Unas risas quebraron la atmósfera de pronto, risas macabras que parecían refocilarse de él se alzaron en un torbellino desde todas las direcciones. Resonaron en sus oídos, en su cabeza. Elle se desgarró la garganta en un grito que no emitió sonido ninguno. Las risas continuaron a su alrededor, formas sin rostros se materializaron frente a él, una línea recta en el lugar de las bocas. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que todas las misteriosas siluetas estaban unidas por una cadena, encadenados alrededor de la habitación, por el techo, por el suelo. Una cabeza manó del suelo como un fantasma y su risa estridente y estertórea le hizo caer hacia atrás, horrorizado. No podía respirar, se iba a volver loco. En algún momento indeterminado una parte de las carcajadas tomaron la forma de susurros sibilantes, perniciosos. Un mantra comenzó a ser recitado._

 _«Kira, Kira, Kira… Kira, Kira, Kira… ». Las voces fueron en aumento hasta que Elle fue incapaz incluso de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, sumido como estaba por aquel horrible sonido, y por las risas, y por las palabras, tal cual psicotrópico delirante. «Kira, Kira, Kira… Kira, Kira, Kira». No. Basta. Basta. «Enciérrame hasta que estés seguro de que soy inocente, tal vez soy Kira y cometo los asesinatos… yo que sé, mientras duermo o algo similar». La voz, extremadamente familiar, le arrancó un jadeo estrangulado. La sangre le zumbaba en los oídos. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero fue incapaz, parecían estar abiertos con pinzas. Las sombras sinuosas se agitaron en una ventisca de oscuridad y, justo cuando entre aquel río de petróleo divisó aquel tan conocido rostro, sintió como si algo estrujara su corazón, desgarrándolo en canal. «Yo gano, L». Las palabras hicieron eco y el rostro hermoso adoptó el rictus trastornado del Diablo, demudando las facciones hasta formar la sonrisa más pérfida que había visto en su vida. Los ojos dorados se iluminaron con una vibración rojiza. Sangrienta. Y una risa histérica explotó e hizo que las paredes se vinieran abajo._

 _Basta, basta… ¡Basta! «No eres tan listo, Elle» dijo Beyond, apareciendo de pronto en una esquina con los ojos abiertos y un deje extasiado en la mirada. Elle tembló, tembló mientras la risa de Light se hacía más y más fuerte y de entre las paredes medio derrumbadas comenzaba a manar un líquido espeso y escarlata como si fueran fuentes del infierno._

 _«Yo gano» repitió Light. «Elle». Su nombre retumbó en sus oídos con una extraña palpitación rojiza y gritó._

 _―¡Noo!_

Bramó al tiempo que pegaba un brinco en la cama abriendo los ojos de golpe, alterado y con la respiración entrecortada de puro pavor. Después de un instante de desorientación, reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba ―en la habitación, a oscuras― y el cuerpo de Light durmiendo a su lado sumido en un sueño profundo e imperturbable, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma relajada. Con el corazón todavía martilleándole contra la caja torácica, Ryuuzaki tomó una honda bocanada de aire que le supo a gloria cuando el oxígeno le llenó los pulmones infundiéndole un sosiego que necesitaba. Una pesadilla. No había sido más que una pesadilla. Se arrebujó bajo las colchas acuclillado de la misma manera que se había dormido horas atrás. El recuerdo difuso de aquellas risas, de la expresión homicida del Light de sus sueños, chocaba de un modo aplastante con el panorama del hombre que dormía a su lado, ajeno a todo.

Suspiró. Fuera, la luna que precedía al martes descollaba en la cúpula celeste como un ojo magnánimo, en unas horas pondrían en marcha el plan para atrapar a Higuchi _―_ ya que, en efecto, no habían muerto criminales durante el transcurso de los últimos días _―_ y era vital descifrar el método con el que asesinaba. El día anterior, después de aquel confuso fin de semana con Light en el que este había estado curiosamente tierno, Matsuda se había presentado en el Cuartel General más torpe que de costumbre, poniéndose rojo cada dos por tres y evitando el contacto directo tanto con él como con Light, quien también apreció dicha peculiaridad repentina. Ryuuzaki tenía que admitir, a pesar de esto, que el joven ex policía había demostrado una gran valentía al aceptar el curso de la estrategia para capturar a Kira _―«Lo haré, Ryuuzaki, es lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.»_ había dicho, categórico _―_ ; sí, amabilidad y una gran valentía eran dos de las pocas cualidades de Matsuda, al fin y al cabo, estaba poniendo en juego su vida.

Luego, antes de irse a dormir y después de haberse hundido por segunda vez en Light y de llenarse de aquel sentimiento que rielaba en la superficie de los ojos dorados en ese tipo de momentos, habían discutido el comportamiento inquieto de Matsuda: Light se sentía irritado porque creía que la pava de su hermana le había soltado algo acerca de ellos; él, por otro lado, dudaba de esto, aunque tampoco se atrevía a descartarlo. Y ahora, entonces, por alguna razón, su subconsciente había decidido instigarle rompiéndole el sueño con esa horrible pesadilla. Volvió a fijar la mirada en Light a través de la negrura. Quedaba un largo día por delante y su impaciencia por resolver al fin el enigma detrás de la figura de Kira no iba a hacer que las horas transcurrieran más aprisa. Tras un breve instante de vacilación, se tumbó y rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo de Light, que se pegó a él en un gesto inconsciente.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Nadie se imaginó en qué tipo de día se convertiría aquel martes.

Soichiro no lo sabía mientras vestía el chaleco antibalas por encima de su atuendo. Hoy, 21 de diciembre, Kira se les volvería a escurrir entre los dedos como arena invisible.

Matsuda no lo sabía mientras se vestía apresuradamente a la vez que intentaba mentalizarse para el papel que le tocaba interpretar ese día y, a la vez, lanzaba mal disimuladas miradas de reojo a Light en el Cuartel de Investigaciones. Hoy, 21 de diciembre, saldría ileso de una operación que podía costarle la vida y, además, volvería a la normalidad de no entender nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Light.

Misa no lo sabía, aunque tenía cierta esperanza, mientras achuchaba a Light apretando los senos contra su costado en un abrazo meloso bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás. Hoy, 21 de diciembre, el plan para atrapar a Higuchi se ponía en marcha y todo iba a cambiar.

Light y Elle no lo sabían mientras disponían las distintas partes del plan junto a los otros miembros del Cuartel. Hoy, 21 de diciembre, la rabia los consumiría. A cada uno, a los dos.

Nadie sabía que exactamente a la medianoche de aquel día, del 21 de diciembre, comenzaría una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

En el Cuartel General de investigaciones solo se encontraban Ryuuzaki, Misa y él. Eran las diez en punto de la noche. Pusieron la retrasmisión en directo de la Sakura TV: el espectáculo empezaba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.0

La voz de Namikawa, el miembro de la Yotsuba con el que ya se habían puesto en contacto una vez, se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

 _―_ «Namikawa, ¿diga?»

―Soy L. ¿Está usted solo en este momento? ―respondió Light. Misa y el verdadero L se encontraban a su lado.

―«No.»

―Entonces escuche y conteste como la otra vez.

Pero el otro hombre interrumpió con aplomo y de forma pausada.

―«Creo que no será necesario» ―dijo, provocando que se instalara una leve arruga de contrariedad en el entrecejo de Light―. «Alguno de los presentes aquí sospecha de la llamada que me hizo usted el día de la reunión.»

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que fue capaz de apreciar, en la lejanía, como si fuera a través de una cascada, la pregunta de uno de los acompañantes de Namikawa y, consecuentemente, la respuesta de este revelando que estaba hablando con L.

―«Ahora mismo estoy con Mido y con Shimura, pero estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos es Kira» ―continuó imperturbable―, «de hecho están bastante alterados por el asunto. Supongo que harán como yo y guardarán silencio mientras L y Kira se enfrentan.»

Le echó una mirada a Ryuuzaki, esperando por su aprobación. Aunque no era con exactitud lo que habían previsto, él no creía que ese pequeño detalle fuera a ocasionar problemas de ningún tipo. El detective, pálido y apático como era habitual cuando analizaba circunstancias, acuclillado en la silla de su lado y con una tartaleta entre manos, contestó en un susurro afirmativo que no precisó de contacto visual.

―Esta misma noche atraparemos a Kira ―volvió a hablar Light, categórico, hacia su interlocutor―, y necesito su colaboración.

Namikawa soltó una risa comedida al otro lado.

―«Así que se le acabó el chollo a Higuchi, ¿eh?»

―¿Así que ya lo sabía? ―se alteró el universitario, vagamente notó los ojos de Ryuuzaki fijos en él.

Entonces, de pronto, el muy desgraciado de Namikawa rio de nuevo con renovada diversión; sus palabras «Hay que ver, hasta L cae en este viejo truco» irritaron a Light de sobremanera y el teléfono que sostenía pegado a su oído crujió en su mano.

Para colmo Misa tuvo que hundir el dedo en su herido orgullo.

―Vaya con Namikawa ―dijo, risueña―. Ya me pareció alguien realmente especial nada más verle la cara.

―No... ―y Ryuuzaki, con un deje aburrido, no se quedó cortó al quitarle mérito al empresario para hundirlo un poco más a él―. Ha sido una cagada de Yagami.

Encima 'Yagami', pensó el japonés, al otro claramente le había molestado su metedura de pata. Pero Light se sobrepuso con una rapidez envidiable y le señaló a Namikawa el proceder que tenía que seguir, es decir, contactar con Higuchi en unos minutos para alertarle de que en el Especial Kira de la Sakura TV habían presumido ir a revelar la identidad de Kira al final del programa y que, además, el invitado cuya labor en el programa era revelar dicha identidad afirmaba haber presenciado una reunión entre ocho personas y tener pruebas de ello. La imagen translúcida del contorno de Matsuda, junto a ese sutil pero imprescindible apoyo de Namikawa, harían el resto del trabajo. Light no dudaba de que aquella rata de Higuchi estaría regocijándose en su inminente triunfo en ese mismo instante, casi saboreando la victoria que constituía un casamiento con Misa, uno que equivalía a unas ganancias y a una inmunidad aún mayor de la que ya tenía _―_ gracias al poder del segundo Kira que Higuchi creía que la modelo poseía _―_ y, como combo, el éxtasis sexual que el hombre ansiaba, casi olfateaba, de la bella joven, una fruta madura por degustar; al universitario aquel hombre le parecía un ser repugnante.

Entonces, tras unos minutos de tensión, el teléfono de Misa resonó en la sala.

 _―_ ¡Es él! _―_ chilló desde el sofá en el que se había sentado, y colgó sin miramientos.

 _―_ Bien, el hecho de que esté intentando contactar con Misa nos asegura que la vida de Matsuda ya no corre peligro. Higuchi no tiene el poder que tenía el segundo Kira _―_ dijo Light mientras tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de Ryuuzaki, que asintió sin mirarlo en ese momento.

 _―_ En efecto… es tal cual dices ―murmuró el detective―. El biombo ya se ha caído por _accidente_ y Kira ha podido verle la cara. Si Matsuda muriera ahora sería por algún error nuestro.

―Cosa que no va a pasar ―atajó Light, severo.

En un movimiento se apartó el flequillo de la cara, nunca había tenido el cabello tan largo. Sus miradas se encontraron entonces, se enlazaron, dos aguas de distintos océanos fluyeron juntas por un único arroyo. El corazón de Light se agitó.

―Por supuesto ―contestó Ryuuzaki después de un segundo―. No va a pasar.

Higuchi contactó al móvil de Producciones Yoshida de Mogi, también, en su intento desenfrenado por lograr hablar con Misa. La llamada se retransmitió a través de la pantalla del ordenador de Ryuuzaki. Todo iba sobre ruedas y Light, a su pesar, sentía el gusanillo de la impaciencia, de saborear al fin el desenlace de aquel mal trago a raíz del caso Kira, de poder, finalmente, centrar todo su sistema en Elle y en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Se mordió el labio, observando al objeto de sus pensamientos por el rabillo del ojo, amando cada pedazo de excentricidad que borboteaba por cada poro de su persona. El momento en el que todo se volvería, sino fácil, sí menos complicado estaba tan cerca… muy cerca.

Los minutos pasaron con una lentitud nacida de la anticipación que sentía porque los acontecimientos se desarrollaran de la forma en la que estaba planeado; aunque, lo cierto era que, tal y como le hubo comentado a Ryuuzaki cuando Weddy les informó que Higuchi había cogido el coche y, cargado con un maletín, había puesto rumbo a las oficinas de Producciones Yoshida para buscar en los archivos el verdadero nombre de Matsuda, la realidad de que _todo_ estaba yendo como la seda, no dejaba de asustarle un tanto. «En lugar de eso, deberías alegrarte» había contestado Ryuuzaki mientras pelaba un plátano y, aunque su rostro no delató emoción alguna, Light pudo decir que el otro hombre también sentía el mismo vahído en el estómago ante la posibilidad de que todo terminara; lo sabía por la postura de sus hombros, por la rectitud de la mandíbula que ostentaba, por la rigidez de sus movimientos. Los anuncios habían interrumpido la emisión del programa durante largos diez minutos y Misa se le acercó de repente, coqueta y pesada como ella sola. Ya se estaba comportando demasiado bien durante demasiado tiempo.

―Todo está yendo genial, ¡que ganas de que atrapen a ese cerdo y poder al fin olvidarnos de todo esto! ―suspiró y, situándose de pie detrás de Light, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello―. Entonces podremos estar juntos, hay una película que tenemos que ir a ver. Sé que te encantará, Light ―pronunció su nombre con un ronroneo grave que chocó contra su oído, donde los labios rojos de la modelo le rozaron por un segundo mientras deslizaba un dedo por su pecho, insinuante―. Además…

«Misa» quiso interrumpió el japonés a instancias de que dejara de atosigarle cuando ya no eran más nada. Resultaba asfixiante, más asfixiante de lo que nunca había sido y, sin embargo, no fue él el que hizo que la chica se apartara esbocando un puchero inconforme. Sino Ryuuzaki.

―Misa, anda, hazme el favor de no molestar a Light ahora, no es momento de ponerse a jugar en medio de una importante misión como esta. Podrías desconcentrarnos ―soltó con una neutralidad que asombró al universitario. Le dio un bocado al plátano antes de continuar con la boca llena―. Luego ya podrás toquetearle todo lo que quieras, pero por ahora quédate sentadita si no te importa.

Y así lo había hecho la chica, por supuesto, tras un bufido indignado que denotaba su insatisfacción ante una petición de ese calibre ―debía serlo para ella―. La atención de Light, no obstante, estuvo poco centrada en el descontento de Misa a favor de enfocarse en Ryuuzaki, mucho más interesante en su opinión. Pero pese a que Light sabía que el detective era consciente de que estaba siendo escrutado, con una ceja arqueada en una muda pregunta, no se dignó a devolverle la mirada, permaneciendo por el contrario con la expresión oculta tras el enorme desorden de denso cabello azabache. Light suspiró tácitamente cuando, de pronto, Ryuuzaki le pidió que conectara los canales de transmisión V1 y V2 en concretas pantallas. Lo hizo, empero el pensamiento de que Ryuuzaki se había puesto celoso como un adolescente no abandonó su mente hasta un rato más tarde, cuando Higuchi empezó a hablar aparentemente solo en el vehículo, durante el trayecto a las oficinas de Producciones Yoshida, dirigiéndose a un ente inexistente o invisible al que llamó Rem.

―Puede que sea un Shinigami. O puede que no.

La frase supuestamente casual de Ryuuzaki hizo eco entre las paredes del laberinto que conformaba su más profundo inconsciente.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Cuando Higuchi finalmente llegó a las oficinas, el edificio estaba aparentemente desierto, no se encontró a nadie, tal y como estaba previsto, y la entera construcción se alzaba inmersa en una quietud fantasmal que parecía cargar el ambiente de energía. Mogi y Aiber, no obstante, estaban ojo avizor dentro del mismo edificio, ocultos a la espera de órdenes.

Él hombre tecleó el código que Mogi le había facilitado por teléfono para acceder a los archivos. Pulsó el interruptor de la luz cuando la puerta se abrió y una débil iluminación glauca se esparció por la estancia repleta de escritorios blancos y estanterías. Higuchi no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre el cajón que, también Mogi, le había indicado. Su mirada fue reveladora en el momento en el que sus dedos palparon, entre el amasijo de carpesanos, el que sería el verdadero _curriculum_ del que él había creído que era Taro Matsui, manager de Misa. Por supuesto, aquel nombre no era más que otro falso.

―Ahora, ahora tenemos que ver qué es lo que hace para matar a sus víctimas ―dijo Light, inclinándose hacia el monitor. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

Aguardaron embargados por una incertidumbre demoledora mientras el presunto Kira medio sacaba un cuaderno de su maletín y apuntaba en una de las páginas el nombre falso de Matsuda. « _Vamos, venga, muéstranos cómo lo haces_ », pensó Light, ansioso. Para suya y de Ryuuzaki, el hombre se limitó a guardar de nuevo el cuaderno antes de salir por la puerta sin más, de vuelta al coche.

―¡Mierda! ¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? ―Light golpeó la mesa colérico y se levantó de la silla―. ¿Eso es todo lo que va a hacer? ¿apuntar el nombre y ya está?

Por los altavoces del ordenador se pusieron en contacto con ellos. Era Mogi, para saber si debían proceder con el arresto.

―Esperad ―fue la respuesta de Ryuuzaki, se veía tan sombrío como el propio Light―. Todavía no ha quedado claro como comete los asesinatos. Tal vez en el coche haga algún movimiento en falso que nos pueda dar… ―suspiró―. Alguna pista.

Lo habían hecho así. Pero, una vez guarecido por la intimidad de su vehículo, Higuchi no había hecho más que controlar el paso de los segundos con su reloj de pulsera mientras su expresión, bañada por una malsana zozobra, se desviaba cada pocos segundos a la pequeña pantalla portátil por la que estaba viendo el Especial Kira.

De súbito, un bramido iracundo desgarró la garganta del asesino.

―«¡Joder, no se muere!»

Lejos de allí, en la estancia del Cuartel General de investigaciones, Light parpadeó, perplejo ante aquel exabrupto. ¿Cómo que no se moría? Higuchi no había hecho nada, ¿cómo podía esperar que Matsuda muriera?

―Ahora sí que no estoy entendiendo nada.

Ryuuzaki se removió a su lado, los dedos de los pies descalzos se agitaron también. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos negros fijos en la imagen de Higuchi en la pantalla.

―¿Se supone que ya lo ha intentado? ―preguntó al aire, llevándose el pulgar a la boca―. No puede ser que mate solo con pensarlo.

Alterado en el fondo por aquel galimatías aunque tratando de mantener la serenidad, el universitario volteó hacia él.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora, Ryuuzaki? ¿Seguir mareando la perdiz? Es posible que sea como dices y que solo necesite pensar en matar a alguien sabiendo su nombre y su cara para hacerlo.

La expresión del detective lucía todavía más pálida que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible, y su mirada, absorta y oscura, se veía completamente perdida; por supuesto, esto era algo que solo Light, que lo conocía tan bien, podía deducir. Hubo un nuevo intento de Higuchi por contactar a Misa, intento que restó en nada cuando la chica, quien llevaba unos minutos misteriosamente callada, le colgó en el acto. Incluso a través de la pantalla, Light podía sentir la desesperación del hombre crecer de forma exponencial por cada segundo, cada minuto que pasaba, por cada vocablo que Matsuda emitía en el plató de la Sakura TV; casi podía sentir los chorros de sudor, la taquicardia que amenazaba con explotar en el pecho del hombre; la incertidumbre, la ira, las palpitaciones enardecidas de sus venas y arterias, los tendones y articulaciones crispándose debido a la tensión desmedida de la situación en la que se veía, y del contrareloj.

Fue entonces cuando unas palabras fueron pronunciadas. Fuertes y claras, volviéndolo todo más irreal si cabía:

―«Rem» ―dijo―, «hagamos el trato.»

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

«Rem, hagamos el trato» había dicho Higuchi antes de arrancar y ser capaz de asesinar al infeliz del guardia civil que se le había acercado para multarle por exceso de velocidad. El trato. ¿Pero qué trato? ¿qué se suponía que era Rem? ¿una especie de Dios que le había concedido el poder de Kira? La simple idea era absurda, pero no había mucho más por donde coger aquello. Light sacudió la cabeza en su pretensión por despejarse. No. Ryuuzaki tenía razón, más les valía no pensar en ello y centrarse en que, de alguna manera, Higuchi parecía poseer ahora el mismo alcance de poder que el segundo Kira: no necesitaba más que ver el rostro de la persona para ser capaz de realizar los asesinatos. El ruido de las aspas de helicóptero, ese que habían recuperado aquella misma mañana del monte Takao, cortaba el viento invernal de las horas nocturnas conforme avanzaban por el cielo de Tokyo, eran una mancha inapreciable en la oscuridad, sobre los ojos iluminados de los altos edificios. Watari iba en la parte de atrás preparando el rifle; de Misa se había preocupado Ryuuzaki, dejándola encadenada a una silla «Solo por si las moscas», según él. La policía había sido alertada también para desplegar todas sus unidades contra el Porsche 911 rojo de Higuchi ―o, mejor dicho, para que mantuvieran las distancias y no se inmiscuyeran― mientras que él se había encargado de comunicar a su padre la puesta en marcha de la fase cuatro: desalojar al público y a todo el personal del plató de emisión de la Sakura TV, dejando únicamente la cámara rodando y dos maniquíes ocupando los lugares de Matsuda y del entrevistador, tras los biombos.

Light echó un vistazo de reojo a Ryuuzaki, que pilotaba el helicóptero, y seguidamente al anciano que se hallaba detrás. Se removió. Sentía una sensación extraña e inexplicable en la boca del estómago, como un mal agüero. Quería… no, necesitaba tener unas palabras con Ryuuzaki, una repentina e imperiosa necesidad por confesarle que era conocedor de su verdadero nombre le había acometido de pronto, pero la presencia de Watari no le dejaba espacio para hablar con el detective; ciertamente, el hombre mayor, pese a que ya no le miraba con la misma suspicacia de antes del secuestro, no había dejado de ponerle nervioso. Se removió una vez más, frustrado y pasándose la mano por el desordenado y largo cabello castaño.

―Light, te noto nervioso, ¿te pasa algo?

La voz de Ryuuzaki le tomó desprevenido. Miró por el retrovisor al anciano, que parecía distraído.

―No te preocupes, no es nada. ―Y bajando el volumen, añadió―: Me gustaría comentar una cosa contigo.

Los orbes de obsidiana voltearon a verlo un segundo.

―¿Acerca del caso?

―No. ―Enseguida se apresuró a hablar―. Pero es realmente importante, Ryuuzaki…

―Si no es acerca del caso Kira puede esperar, Light ―interrumpió el detective, impertérrito―. Necesito concentrarme ahora, esto es… se nos puede ir de las manos en cualquier momento.

Light estuvo tentado a gritarle que lo suyo, lo que había entre ellos, también podía írseles de las manos en cualquier momento inesperado; pero se abstuvo, demasiado impresionado por aquel casi arrebato. « _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_ » se dijo, alterado. Las partículas de sudor se le congregaban en las palmas de las manos, que cerró en dos puños tratando de hacer un llamado a la calma. Sentía calor, un calor abrasador que le pegaba los mechones de pelo a la cara, por los lados, por la frente; un ardor tórrido que hacía que la simple camiseta de tirantes que llevaba por debajo de una camisa blanca desabrochada semejara un portento abrigo de piel. « _¿Qué me pasa?_ » se repitió, notando el latido desaforado de su corazón. « _Nada tiene que salir mal, es más, todo está siendo controlado. Tengo que relajarme, en cuanto esta locura termine podré decirle que sé su nombre, en cuanto él pueda confiar en mí plenamente_ ». Asintió para sí mismo tras una honda inspiración, no obstante, un tanto irritado con Ryuuzaki por lo cortante de su respuesta.

Por el retrovisor sintió la mirada escrutadora del anciano, pero la ignoró.

« _Shinigamis… ¿podría ser posible?_ »

―Higuchi se dirige a la sede de la Yotsuba. ―Hizo notar con voz neutra después de un momento, al ver la señal en el mapa de la pantalla superior―. ¿Se borró cualquier rastro de Matsuda, verdad?

―Sí, así debería ser ―asintió Ryuuzaki―. Pero lo confirmaré con Weddy por si acaso, no es algo en lo que quiera arriesgarme.

Después de no encontrar restos de las grabaciones de seguridad de Matsuda, Higuchi retomó la dirección hacia el destino más lógico: el plató de la cadena. Allí, por supuesto, se había desalojado a todo el mundo y, cuando el desquiciado hombre entró, las únicas almas presentes estaban bien ocultas esperando el momento de arrestarlo, no eran más de cinco: Weddy, Aiber, Mogi, Aizawa y su padre, todos con cascos tintados para proteger sus rostros. Light se pegó un susto al escuchar los disparos y el grito de Aizawa ―«¡Jefe!»―, pero un instante más tarde fue su propio padre el que dio el comunicado de que Higuchi acababa de escapar y de que iba armado con un arma de fuego. Su voz, aunque temblorosa por el disparo que acababa de recibir, tranquilizó lo suficiente a Light como para centrar su atención en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, en el mapa virtual que les indicaba la posición de Higuchi.

Maldijo al ver que el hombre se alejaba de la cadena a toda velocidad.

―Bueno, ¡qué remedio! ―exclamó Ryuuzaki―. Tendremos que participar directamente en el arresto. ¿Listo, Watari? Light ―se giró hacia él al decir su nombre; sus ojos negros le taladraron―, quiero que lleves esto encima por si acaso, nos enfrentamos a Kira.

Light bajó la vista hacia el revólver que le tendía. Dudó. Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia su compañero.

―En Japón está prohibido llevar armas ―señaló.

En respuesta, Ryuuzaki cabeceño con suavidad.

―No sé porqué, pero estoy seguro de que tú padre diría exactamente lo mismo.

Los ojos de Light destellaron como oro líquido, entreabrió los labios y no apartó los ojos de Ryuuzaki cuando habló:

―Y yo. Y, sin embargo ―alargó la mano y tomó el arma del regazo del detective, que le dedicó una mirada inescrutable―, no dejo de pensar que si hace unos días hubiese llevado un arma encima podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad más para evitar que te hicieran lo que te hicieron.

Se guardó el objeto y permaneció en silencio. Apenas distinguió por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña vacilación del otro hombre antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el mapa virtual.

―Higuchi se dirige por la nacional 246, incorporándose por el distrito de Setagaya ―comunicó Ryuuzaki por los interfonos―. Weddy, ¿lo tienes controlado?

―«Va como un loco, pero sí, lo tengo a la vista.»

―¿Mogi, Aizawa, Sr. Yagami? ―preguntó por la otra línea.

―«Está cogiendo una bifurcación de la nacional en este momento, tratamos de seguirlo.»

Light vio como Ryuuzaki se mordía el dedo, inquieto. No podía escapárseles, no podía…

―Ryuuzaki, permíteme ―prorrumpió tomando el control de la comunicación―. En vez de mantener las distancias, la policía puede amurallarse en la carretera de Nakuya, hace de enlace entre la nacional 246 y la autopista de Tomei. Por el desvío que ha tomado Higuchi y por como avanza tiene que querer coger la autopista, es la vía más rápida para atravesar Tokyo desde donde está ―explicó mientras activaba el contacto con las autoridades de la policía y, una vez en línea, los movilizaba con una concisa explicación de lo mismo.

No fue consciente de la mirada de Ryuuzaki fija en él, ni, por tanto, de la mezcolanza de contradicciones, emociones y temores que se reflejó en aquellos pozos visuales.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Higuchi había sido acorralado. Había numerosos coches de la policía, entre los cuales se encontraban los ocupados por el padre de Light y los demás, rodeaban el vehículo rojo contra el linde de la carretera. Había focos de luz deslumbrante creando todo un conjunto luminoso por toda la zona circundante en la que el coche de Higuchi había chocado. El helicóptero flotaba a solo unos metros del suelo.

―Watari, ya sabes que hacer si hace algún movimiento extraño ―informó al que era como un padre para él, quién gracias a su afinada puntería como francotirador ya había dejado a Higuchi desarmado y con las ruedas del coche pinchadas.

―Sí, neutralizarlo sin matarlo.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando un derrotado Higuchi fue maniatado y tirado sobre el asfalto, con los ojos vendados también, por unos eficaces Soichiro, Mogi y Aizawa secundados por una decena de miembros de la policía japonesa, todos con el rostro oculto según las medidas pertinentes. Habían cortado la carretera a los demás coches y lo tenía todo rodeado. Fue Soichiro el que le puso el transmisor al arrestado para que Light y él pudieran comunicarse con él sin tener que bajarse del helicóptero.

―¿Como has cometido los asesinatos? Responde. ―Hizo una breve pausa mientras se echaba café en una taza―. Si no lo haces te obligaremos con los medios que haga falta.

―«El cuaderno» ―respondió el hombre al fin en un hilo de voz.

―¿El cuaderno?

―«Ya sé que cuesta de creer, pero con este cuaderno puedes matar a cualquier persona si escribes su nombre mientras tienes en mente su cara.»

Ryuuzaki entrecerró los ojos. Un sentimiento de suspicacia que no le gustaba nada empezó a instalarse en su pecho. Light, a su lado, parecía más anonadado que incrédulo.

―Un… ¿un cuaderno? ―le oyó musitar a su lado, se había inclinado hacia delante con una expresión de ansiedad que no debía diferir mucho de la de los demás. Al inclinarse el roce de su brazo contra el suyo le mandó una descarga de electricidad.

―Sr. Yagami ―empezó Ryuuzaki, alejando su mente de lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía Light con el pelo más largo de lo usual, todo revuelto y la camisa desabotonada y arrugada. Muy en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por haber cortado antes al castaño, no lo había hecho con mala intención, simplemente tenían cosas entre manos en ese momento. Aún las tenían, de hecho―. ¿Puede confirmarnos lo del cuaderno?

Ahora se preguntaba qué había querido decirle Light que había considerado tan urgente.

―«Sí, aquí hay un cuaderno» ―dijo el Sr. Yagami―. «Puedo ver que ha escrito muchos nombres en él, pero parece un cuaderno normal y corrient…»

El hombre, que se había metido en el coche para registrar el maletín, súbitamente pegó un bramido de puro terror que sobresaltó a todos, retrocedió atemorizado y tropezó con sus propios pies antes de caer al suelo, soltando el cuaderno en el proceso que chocó contra el asfalto con un golpe sordo. «¿Qu… qué es eso? ¡Un monstruo!» farfulló palpando bajo su chaqueta en busca de una pistola que no tenía. «Mogi, ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Ese monstruo… está justo ahí!». Solo con los estragos descompuestos del tono de su voz, se notaba completamente desequilibrado, incluso sin poder verle el rostro debido al casco.

―Papá… ―musitó Light.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Mogi también se puso a gritar señalando en la misma dirección que el padre de Light, afirmando la presencia de un monstruo que, al menos para los ojos de los demás, no se encontraba ahí. Ryuuzaki frunció el ceño juntando las cejas negras, con una mano sostenía la taza de café en el aire.

Tembloroso y todavía tirado en el suelo, Soichiro retomó la palabra

―«P-pa-parece que s-solo lo pueden ver los… los que tocan el c-cuaderno… ¡pero hay un monstruo!»

Enseguida pudo notar como el universitario se tensaba a su lado.

―Ryuuzaki, ¿podría ser… ?

Ryuuzaki no le contestó y, en su lugar, pidió que le acercaran el cuaderno. Era algo que tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos. La frase del Kira genuino acudió a su mente de pronto dejando un regusto amargo a su paso. Tenía una corazonada.

« _L, ¿lo sabes? Los shinigamis… solo comen manzanas._ »

Fue Mogi el que se lo acercó para que lo tocara. Ryuuzaki dejó la taza en una superficie llana que había entre los dos asientos y el cuaderno con los dedos por los bordes superiores, sintiendo como el pecho le palpitaba a cien por hora y la boca se le secaba a medida que giró su cabeza en dirección al lugar en el que antes no había visto nada… El lugar en el que ahora un extraño monstruo con forma de esqueleto de por lo menos dos metros se alzaba inmóvil. Las cavidades de los ojos se le abrieron de forma desmesurada, producto del profundo aturdimiento que lo sacudió. La respiración se le atoró en su oprimida garganta, incrédulo por aquella visión irreal.

―Es un… Shinigami, ¿verdad? ―Vaciló―. R-realmente existen.

Una bomba de recuerdos relacionados con los inicios del caso Kira estalló en su cabeza como si fuera una onda expansiva haciendo temblar cada una de sus neuronas. « _Intercambiamos nuestros cuadernos en Aoyama_ » « _Comparamos nuestros Shinigamis_ » « _Amor a primera vista_ ». Nuestros cuadernos… La realidad le golpeó con fuerza junto a la evocación del repentino cambio de comportamiento de Amane y de Light al ser arrestados unos meses atrás. Eran dos, habían dos o más cuadernos. Esto aún no había acabado. « _Light Yagami era Kira_ » le susurró una voz, siseante y malintencionada, una voz que rezumó veneno como si fuera una serpiente, una voz que le sacudió el mundo y casi le provocó arcadas y un sentimiento de ahogo.

―¡Ryuuzaki!

Light le estaba hablando.

―Ryuuzaki, ¡déjame el cuaderno!

«¡ _Light Yagami era Kira!_ ». Un aullido ensordecedor le hendió el cerebro. ¡No! La sensación de ahogo aumentó, sentía como si le estuvieran asfixiando, como si unas manos invisibles le estuvieran oprimiendo el cuello hasta hacerlo reventar. Una mano, una real y tangible, le tomó por el hombro y lo agitó. Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que era Light preguntándole si estaba bien, preguntándole si… pero su voz se oía difusa y lejana, como si una muralla líquida hiciera de barrera entre ellos. Entonces fue consciente tanto de que estaba respirando entrecortadamente, como de los irises dorados de Light buscando su mirada, tratando de enfocarlo. La expresión preocupada de Light, sus labios de miel. Quería besarlos, quería zambullirse en ellos. « _¿¡Crees que alguien como yo sería capaz de matarte a sangre fría!?_ ». Tragó saliva e hizo una inspiración honda, le lagrimeaban los ojos y no sabía porqué. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y solo era capaz de ver la boca de Light moviéndose mientras momentos entre ellos se deslizaban como un cinta vieja tras sus párpados. « _Hay alguien que me gusta_ ». Alargó un brazo y apretó el hombro de Light, que se detuvo, sorprendido. Besarlo, quería besarlo. Sus labios estaban secos y requerían empaparse en el _chartreuse_ que desprendían los de Light. « _Quiero hacerlo, vamos a hacerlo. No me importa ser yo el que ceda_ ». Lo iba a besar delante de todos. « _Shh, vamos a quedarnos así un rato_ », la voz tersa del Light del recuerdo fue una primavera entera. Lo iba a besar, que se fueran todos al carajo.

―Ryuuzaki ―repitió el Light de verdad, el que estaba frente a él, deteniéndole. Sus ojos negros se encauzaron por fin de forma que pudo mirar al japonés adecuadamente. Este esgrimía una breve sonrisa en la cara, una que significa un «lo entiendo» y que a la vez prometía un «luego». Pero Ryuuzaki dudaba que Light entendiera aquel desbarajuste de emociones que lo había sacudido de pronto, dudaba que este entendiera las pesadillas que lo atormentaban.

En algún momento había soltado el cuaderno y ahora este descansaba sobre su regazo. Fue a recogerlo.

―¿Estás bien? ¿realmente hay un… ?

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. A continuación el detective volteó de nuevo hacia el presunto Shinigami y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Light se le adelantó.

―Déjame verlo, Ryuuzaki ―dijo y Ryuuzaki solo fue capaz de ver en una esquina de la pantalla cómo los números digitales marcaron la medianoche antes de que el cuaderno le fuera arrebatado de las manos.

Un grito atronador que pareció provenir del más dañino tormento se alzó en la noche. Light había tocado el cuaderno y, si el bramido que había pegado era una indicación, Ryuuzaki pensó, aturdido, que realmente se debía de haber pegado un buen susto al ver al Shinigami.

No sabía cuán equivocado estaba. Había llegado la medianoche de aquel Martes 21 de Diciembre. Había dado inicio un nuevo día.

* * *

¡Listo! Bueno estamos en pleno clímax de la historia, o en un punto importante al menos, y realmente siento que necesito unas vacaciones de publicar de unas dos semanitas, más que nada para poner bien en orden todo lo que pasará a continuación. Con lo que, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda resistir las ganas de publicar antes, en principio el próximo capítulo vendrá en dos semanas. Y os aconsejo coger pañuelos para llorar, pero no asustéis, ¡la historia aun no acaba!

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer y comentar :)


	20. XIII J'adoube

¡Sorpresa, mis queridos lectores! He decidido postear el capítulo hoy teniendo en cuenta que yo misma me estaba impacientando por publicar (no tengo remedio, qué le voy a hacer). Como muchos debéis suponer, con el final del capítulo "Resurreción" terminó una etapa y , en este, empieza otra. En realidad no quedan muchos capítulos para el final, pero sí unos pocos, así que espero que disfrutéis cada uno de ellos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias, ¡sí que hiciste un buen maratón de lectura! No te preocupes, no lo dejaré a medias ;)

 **J:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo "Resurreción" a pesar de ser bastante fiel al anime. Y sí, L se pone celoso a su manera xDD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Besos.

* * *

 **XIII. _J'adoube*_**

«Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo,

no sea que te chamusques a ti mismo»

 _William Shakespeare_

—La persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno... morirá.

Las palabras de Aizawa cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre el Cuartel General al completo, uno que les hizo comprender al fin la magnitud del poder de Kira. El hombre de cabello afro tenía el cuaderno de muerte entre sus manos y estaba de pie junto a la mesa central que se ubicaba a unos pasos de los sofás, todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, rodeando la mesa alumbrada por focos y repleta de papeles y documentos referentes al caso Kira con sendas expresiones tirantes. Soichiro estaba ahí, con el cuerpo en tensión mientras estudiaban aquel extraño artefacto que parecía germinado entre las tierras yermas del mismísimo infierno, y casi pudo escuchar a todos tragar saliva ante la mención de dicha capacidad de matar. Las únicas excepciones, como siempre, eran Ryuuzaki y su hijo que, aunque atentos y partícipes de la conversación, se mantenían empotrados en las sillas frente a sus respectivos ordenadores, de espaldas a los demás, aislados incluso entre ellos mismos. Soichiro se sintió desconcertado por aquella repentina distancia entre Light y Ryuuzaki, sobretodo porque últimamente parecían bastante cercanos, pero lo dejó pasar cuando Aizawa continuó con la lectura de las instrucciones.

—Este cuaderno no tendrá efecto si el propietario no tiene en mente el rostro de la persona a la que quiere matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, otras personas con el mismo nombre y apellido no se verán afectadas. —Hizo una pausa y continuó con la siguiente—. El propietario del cuaderno dispone de cuarenta segundos del tiempo del mundo humano tras haber escrito el nombre para especificar las causas de la muerte, si estas no son especificadas la persona perecerá de un ataque al corazón. Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, se otorgan seis minutos y cuarenta segundos adicionales para detallar las circunstancias exactas de la misma. Por lo visto, hay más instrucciones en la parte de atrás —dijo mientras deslizaba las hojas. Antes de seguir, alzó la vista un momento reparando en la postura incómoda de Mogi y Matsuda y, pasando por encima del silencioso Shinigami, encontró los ojos de Soichiro, que asintió, instándole a leerlas. Aizawa volvió a enfocarse en las letras de trazo rocambolesco, escritas en tinta blanca sobre la contraportada oscura—. Si se intenta destruir el cuaderno rompiéndolo, quemándolo o de cualquier otro modo, cualquiera que lo haya tocado morirá.

El primero en reaccionar fue Matsuda, al cual Soichiro vio pegar un brinco y soltar una exclamación estrangulada.

—Mierda, no tendría que haber tocado el cuaderno, pero me perdieron las ganas de ver al Shinigami ese.

Se había llevado una mano a la cabeza como si sufriera un grave desconsuelo, y Soichiro lo vio lanzarle miradas de reojo al Dios de la muerte, que no había dicho una palabra en todo rato. No cabía duda de que imponía —no podría olvidar el susto que le había dado en un inicio—, pero para entonces, tras haber vuelto al edificio y estar envueltos en aquel análisis atemporal del cuaderno, todos se habían acostumbrado un poco. O todos menos Matsuda, en todo caso.

—Si no lo hubieras tocado serias el único que no se enteraría de nada —reprendió girando hacia el chico—. ¿Qué? ¿te parecería bien eso?

Matsuda sacudió la mano con desgana.

—No... desde luego, jefe... si yo lo que quiero es participar como el que más.

No se le veía muy convencido, pero Soichiro no le dio demasiada importancia, no era como si no conocieran al joven y, cuando realmente se le necesitaba, no dudaba en entregarse a fondo. Lo había demostrado a penas unas horas antes, cuando se había plantado a hablar tras el biombo. Soichiro suspiró interiormente mientras veía a su hijo teclear algo en el ordenador, ni él ni Ryuuzaki habían dicho mucho en aquel rato, después de que Higuchi falleciera de pronto de un ataque al corazón cuando estaban por meterlo en el coche que lo llevaría a la comisaría. Tal vez no debería asombrarle el hermético silencio en el que se habían sumido, al fin y al cabo, la muerte súbita del hombre era un suceso que había roto todos los esquemas que se habían hecho respecto a lo que podía o no pasar. Uno que les había vapuleado como el guantazo de un titán y que, para más índole, era el responsable de que llevasen desde entonces —tras haber desatado a una somnolienta Misa que fue depositada caballerosamente en la cama por Light— analizando la funcionalidad del cuaderno de muerte y repensando la investigación. Volviendo a empezar. Soichiro pensaba que lo peor de todo era, con diferencia, que el mismo Ryuuzaki parecía completamente desalentado y perdido, aun más que la última vez que entró en depresión al verse quebrada su teoría de que Light era Kira, hacía unos meses.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana del día 22 de diciembre, el nuevo día que había empezado con un siniestro despertar. Pero eso era algo que ni él ni nadie sabía todavía con certeza.

Aizawa continuó leyendo.

—Y luego hay esta última regla: el que escriba un nombre en este cuaderno debe seguir haciéndolo y, por lo tanto, seguir matando dentro de un plazo de trece días; de lo contrario, pasado dicho plazo perecerá. —Abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Eso significa que...

—¡Sí, es verdad! —gritó Matsuda emocionado a la par que golpeaba la mesa con entusiasmo—. ¡Ryuuzaki, esto prueba que Light y Misa-Misa son inocentes!

Un suspiro multitudinario resonó en la sala. Aizawa asintió y, en una mímesis de los demás, volteó hacia el detective, quien permaneció quieto y de espaldas, sentado en su asiento como una gárgola encogida sobre sí misma.

—Es cierto, si Light o Misa hubieran utilizado el cuaderno de muerte ambos habrían fallecido a día de hoy, después de pasar más de un mes encerrados y en una vigilancia constante e ininterrumpida.

—¡Qué alegría! ¿verdad, jefe?

La voz de Matsuda y el consiguiente asentimiento de Soichiro fueron el preludio de un silencio expectante que bañó la estancia, expandiéndose por el espacio como si fuera el aroma de un bosque silvestre mientras todos aguardaban una respuesta por parte de Ryuuzaki. Una respuesta que no llegó de inmediato. El hombre parecía inmerso en sus cavilaciones y jugueteaba con el envase del flan que se había comido hacía un rato. Light, para sorpresa de Soichiro, tampoco dijo nada ni realizó movimiento alguno; habiendo presenciado antes las disputas de su hijo con Ryuuzaki por el tema de su inocencia, uno diría que Light al menos se dignaría a mirar al otro hombre, al que era su amigo, impaciente por recibir una contestación que aliviase el peso que había estado llevando al ser constantemente acusado. Pero Light no se movió ni un pelo, casi parecía que no estuviera prestando atención. Soichiro frunció el ceño con la vista fija en la espalda recta de su hijo. No entendía que podía pasarle ahora a Light, no era capaz de dilucidar las ideas y pensamientos que surcaban las aguas de su mente. Igual que no entendía el motivo por el que tanto él como Ryuuzaki se mostraban tan taciturnos el uno con el otro.

« _¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos durante el arresto? ¿se habrán peleado por algo?_ »

Sus actitudes resultaban inauditas sin una explicación, especialmente la de su hijo.

—Oye, Rem —susurró al fin el detective—. ¿Es cierto? ¿son inocentes?

—¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exclamó Matsuda acercándose a él para obligarlo a que se diera la vuelta y mirarlo de frente—. No seas así, claro que son inocentes, ¿aún lo dudas? Además, ¡tú más que nadie deberías alegrarte!

Soichiro, Aizawa y Mogi observaron el arrebato del joven ex policía con el desconcierto plasmado en sus miradas mientras que Ryuuzaki, que había parpadeado ante aquel exabrupto para después aguantar el contacto visual del otro chico con aplomo, volvió a hablar:

—Será mejor que me sueltes, Matsuda.

—¿Eh? —El aludido pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se puso colorado como un tomate al tiempo que soltaba el hombro de Ryuuzaki—. Pero es que... —balbuceó.

A Soichiro le pareció sospechosa su insistencia.

—No te metas donde no te llaman —cortó el detective—. Ahora, Rem, ¿podrías contestar a mi pregunta?

—Sí, tanto Light como Misa son inocentes —contestó el Shinigami.

—¿Hay más personas con cuadernos de muerte?

—Puede que sí y puede que no —dijo tras una breve pausa.

Ryuuzaki cogió un terrón de azúcar y lo elevó frente a su cara.

—Vamos a ver, en el supuesto de que los hubiera, ¿todos los cuadernos se rigen por las mismas reglas?

—En efecto, son iguales, en nuestro mundo hay infinidad de libretas, pero las normas son siempre las mismas; como la de pasársela a un humano.

Matsuda se había quedado a un lado del detective, con los brazos caídos a ambos costados del cuerpo y un reflejo en sus ojos que oscilaba en algún punto entre la tozudez y la contrariedad. Por eso, fue Aizawa el que se adelantó entonces alegando que tanto Light como Misa habían quedado ya libres de sospechas. « _¿Acaso no es hora de dejar de vigilarlos?_ » había dicho y, finalmente, Soichiro pudo presenciar con un creciente alivio como el excéntrico hombre asentía con desaliento. Eso no le importó, sin embargo, pues en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la pesadilla había terminado por fin: su hijo era inocente. Una marea se extendió por sus articulaciones y por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de una sensación de bienestar que pareció quitar un entumecimiento que había estado acorchando su cuerpo desde hacía meses. Tuvo que apoyar una mano en la superficie de la mesa para no desplomarse del alivio. No podía esperar por el momento de dar la noticia en casa.

En su lugar, se dirigió hacia su hijo.

—Light.

Pero fue interrumpido por Ryuuzaki; su vista de vuelta a la pantalla.

—Como ya sabes, Light, siento todas las molestias que esto os ha ocasionado a ti y a Misa —dijo, pareció que iba a agregar algo más pero terminó por cerrar la boca de nuevo.

—Sí, en cualquier caso ahora solo falta quitarnos las esposas —habló su hijo por primera vez haciendo un ademán hacia la cadena, que tintineó en el aire—. De todas formas, si es posible me gustaría continuar ayudando con la investigación.

—¿Estás seguro, Light? —preguntó Soichiro.

—Sí, está claro que el caso no está resuelto. Además, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para independizarme realmente. Buscaré un apartamento que esté bien donde pueda ir a vivir.

Soichiro se vio tomado por sorpresa, pero no puso pegas

—De hecho —continuó Light poniéndose en pie—, ahora quiero ir a despejarme un rato, ya casi serán las cuatro de la mañana por lo que no creo que vaya a dormir ya hasta esta noche. Durante el día aprovecharé para ir a ver algunos sitios.

—Tu madre...

—La llamaré en un rato, papá. La comidad de Navidad es en dos días, así que ya nos veremos entonces —se le adelantó, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres, está bien.

Él prefería que su hijo fuera a ver a su madre y hermana en ese mismo momento, pero suponía que no pasaba nada por dejar que Light se despejara antes un poco. El universitario se había dado la vuelta hacia Ryuuzaki, aun esperando una respuesta de este en cuanto a si podía continuar siendo parte del caso Kira. Curiosamente, no se acercó tanto para hablarle como hacía otras veces en las últimas semanas.

Después de un momento, Ryuuzaki contestó en un susurro impersonal.

—Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

Su hijo asintió en el momento que Watari aparecía con la llave de las esposas y, con un chasquido metálico, libró a ambos de las cadenas. Mogi y Aizawa se habían puesto a conversar acerca de varios distritos de Tokyo en los que habían edificaciones nuevas en los que Light podría vivir. Soichiro guardó silencio mientras contemplaba a su hijo ponerse el abrigo. Matsuda, también, estaba extrañamente callado mientras se dedicaba a mirar de un genio al otro; su rostro fruncido con incomprensión como hubiera algo que no le cuadrara. Soichiro apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué podía ser eso antes de que Aizawa mencionara a Misa.

—Yo creo que es mejor dejarla dormir, no hace falta que se vaya de inmediato, ¿no?

—Sí, Light tiene razón —intervino Matsuda—. Mañana por la tarde... o sea hoy —Frunció el ceño—. Lo que sea, ya nos despediremos de ella luego.

Todos asintieron conformes y cansados, impacientes por tocar la piltra de sus respectivos hogares.

—Me marcho, entonces —anunció su hijo caminando hacia la salida—. Nos vemos luego.

Soichiro fue consciente de cuando el semblante desconcertado de Matsuda se intensificó al ver a Light marchándose sin cruzar una sola mirada o palabra con el detective, quien, dicho sea de paso, sí había dado la vuelta a la silla para entonces y tenía los grandes orbes negros clavados en la espalda de su hijo, al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Light...! —llamó. El aludido se detuvo con una mano en el interruptor pero no se giró—. N-no importa.

Si a alguien le pareció extraño el titubeo de una persona como Ryuuzaki, nadie dijo nada. Tampoco del que Light se fuera sin más, ni del modo en el que el detective entornó la mirada ante esto.

De todos modos, tampoco nadie se dio cuenta de la tensión que había imperado en el cuerpo de Light durante todo aquel rato, la forma con la que tuvo que morderse la lengua y mantenerse imperturbable y natural mientras la rabia se había desatado en su interior, virulenta y terrible. Nadie se dio cuenta de las arrugas del odio bajo sus ojos, ni de las sombras que los oscurecieron. Nadie se dio cuenta de la rigidez de sus manos, ni del grito iracundo que le ardía en la garganta pugnando por ser liberado. Nadie se dio cuenta, por tanto, de que Kira había vuelto viéndose estampado contra un muro de rabia sin precedentes.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 _Lacrimosa_ de Mozart (n.A: Sí, recomiendo escucharla xD watch?v=k1-TrAvp_xs) se reproducía en bucle por el aparato de música que reposaba sobre el cabriolé, anexo a la estantería de un lateral de la piltra, desde hacía horas. Un bucle frenético y descarriado que se materializada en las emociones de Light Yagami.

Ese hijo de puta de L. Lanzó el almohadón contra la otra punta de la habitación del hotel en el que se había instalado al salir del Cuartel General; su único pensamiento: estar a solas para poder dejar de fingir y de contener la ira. Con las luces apagadas, las cortinas echadas impedían el paso de la tenue luz del amanecer mientras que él, una vez más, pagaba con otro infeliz objeto el amargor de la cólera que le asfixiaba. ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo mierdas había ocurrido aquello!? Aquel cabronazo... Se dejó caer arrodillado sobre el amplio colchón de edredones blancos, tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que los dientes le rechinaban con el ruido de un cuchillo sesgando un jarrón de porcelana; su cara contrita en un rictus descompuesto, roja de ira mientras arañaba con sus manos el cubrecamas queriendo desgarrarlo. ¿Cómo se le podía haber ido todo de las manos de esa manera?

—¡Me cago en la puta! —rugió poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la ventana.

Apartó apenas un ápice la cortina vaporosa y entrevió, por el hueco, los altos edificios erguidos como estacas inmensas en aquella ciudad yerma y marchita. « _Podrida_ ». Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, sintiendo como este le ardía en le pecho y alimentaba su rabia contenida igual que si fuera combustible. Aquella ciudad, Tokyo, como todas las demás de aquel mundo corrupto no era más que un cementerio de ilusiones. Un destello rojizo vibró en su mirada y la línea de la boca, torcida hacia abajo en disgusto, se contrajo. Los recuerdos habían vuelto, por supuesto, él había sabido que en cuanto perdiera la memoria su impulso sería querer atrapar a Kira, se conocía bien y, en efecto, todo había salido tal y como lo había planeado. Excepto una cosa. Su puño se comprimió con rabia contra el marco de la ventana. Le palpitó la vena del cuello. Desde que había recuperado los recuerdos al tocar el cuaderno de muerte el odio le había consumido como un veneno pérfido que había ennegrecido la sangre de sus continentes de vida, una ponzoña repleta de besos y declaraciones estúpidas, de caricias que le hacían hervir por dentro y querer gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta como si así pudiera erradicar todo lo que había sucedido entre ese mamonazo de L y él.

En ningún mundo, dimensión ni tiempo hubiera podido pronosticar aquello: un ultraje imperdonable para el Dios del nuevo mundo. Y aun así...

Las respiraciones rápidas se alteraron hasta convertirse en flojas carcajadas que le retumbaron en la caja torácica. « _Sí..._ » pensó, cabizbajo, apoyado contra el puño cerrado contra el marco. « _Aún así, ha ganado, L. Al final has sido tú el que ha cometido el más grave error_ ». Sonrió con la boca. Elle Lawliet, el verdadero nombre de Ryuuzaki, aquel que le haría ganar la partida sobre el tablero. El cuerpo entero se le estremeció en pequeñas carcajadas rotas, carcajadas oscuras que destilaron un ruido similar al del cristal haciéndose añicos mientras se daba la vuelta y sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Levantó la muñeca en la que llevaba el reloj, tiró del resorte cuatro veces en intervalos de un segundo y la superficie escondida del aparato emergió hacia afuera, dejando a la vista el pequeño trozo de papel en el que antes, todavía en el helicóptero y haciendo uso de su propia sangre, había escrito el nombre de Higuchi. Un trozo de la Death Note que había dejado guardado a conciencia en aquel reloj antes de borrar sus propios recuerdos. Había planeado todo al milímetro y, gracias a eso, cuando disimuladamente se había hecho un pequeño pinchazo en el dorso de la mano haciendo uso del finísimo punzón del reloj y había prescrito la muerte de Higuchi, también había recuperado la posesión del cuaderno —de lo contrario, en cuanto hubiera soltado el cuaderno sus recuerdos se habrían evaporado de nuevo como el humo—. Y después de ver qué tan bajo había caído sin ellos, acostándose y mucho más con L, era algo que iba a permitir.

Un suspiro que pudo ser una risa o un sollozo escapó de su boca. « _Si le doy la vuelta al trozo de papel_ », pensó mientras lo hacía. « _Puedo escribir tu nombre, L. Y entonces, de una vez por todas, todo habrá acabado para ti. Será un jaque mate_ »

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Ryuuzaki se había marchado a su habitación en cuanto Light se había ido arguyendo una necesidad por despejarse que al detective poco le convencía. Los demás se había ido entonces también, cada uno con sus respectivas familias y, aunque Watari se le había acercado en silencio con una sombría mirada, Ryuuzaki no había querido iniciar conversaciones que les llevarían a ningún lugar, a ninguno que él quisiera divisar en cualquier caso. Por tal razón estaba en esos momentos en aquella habitación sin luz, en la que junto a Light había vivido un sinfín de situaciones. Parecía mentira, como un simple conjunto de cuatro paredes podía convertirse en un mundo aparte bajo las circunstancias propicias, un mundo que hablaba de miradas, besos y caricias, coloreado con dolor, resentimiento y, sobretodo, azaleas entre rocas.

Se hallaba acuclillado en un lado de la cama, había permanecido ahí largos minutos que parecían no avanzar bajo su percepción mientras que, en un cruel contrapunto, los primeros rayos de sol surcaban el cielo al otro lado de la ventana. No sabía qué hora era, pero tampoco le interesaba. Las ropas de Light aún ocupaban el colgador del otro lado de la cama, sus zapatos estaban bien dispuestos en el zapatero, y el libro de ese tal Ihara Saikaku yacía inerte sobre la mesa de noche. La cama, sin embargo, era un hueco vacío sin la presencia del otro chico a la que tanto se había habituado.

Algo, de nuevo, había cambiado. Ryuuzaki lo notaba, lo había notado desde el principio, porque era imposible no advertir la vasta transformación que había sufrido el comportamiento de Light desde que habían atrapado a Higuchi. Podía pensar que se había cabreado por algún motivo, pero... « _Es demasiado extraño_ ». Light tenía una forma de cabrearse muy particular, a diferencia de la fría cólera inmediata de Ryuuzaki, el japonés llenaba su boca de reclamos, acusaciones y una frustración que le costaba acallar. Light necesitaba hacer las paces, aun si estaba enfadado, y, en los pocos casos en los que el cabreo era tan hondo y lacerante que se fundía con dolor, como había pasado cuando antes de ser secuestrados Ryuuzaki le había vuelto a acusar de ser Kira, entonces, en esos casos, simplemente se le notaba. Empero en esta ocasión, sin embargo, quitando el hecho de que Ryuuzaki no creía haber hecho nada que pudiera ofender al castaño de esa forma, no había indicio alguno de un enfado, solo una fría, helada indiferencia. Y dolía, dolía pero, más que nada, despertaba las sospechas que habían ido mitigando durante ese tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que puede hacerte actuar así, Light? Yéndote sin dirigirme la mirada cuando antes estabas deseando que llegara el momento en el que te quitara las esposas, en el que confiara en ti —preguntó a la nada. No se había molestado en ponerse el pijama, sino que se había sentado sobre la cama con sus viejos tejanos y el _jersey_ blanco desgastado. Había quitado la calefacción porque la calidez le recordaba el agradable cosquilleo del cuerpo de Light junto al suyo, pero incluso el frío traía malos recuerdos. De una playa, de besos bajo las estrellas—. ¿Por qué justo ahora actúas acorde a Kira?

Realmente no quería darlo por sentado, pero pese a la falta de pruebas el presentimiento de que Kira, el original, era Light crecía con fuerza. La muerte de Higuchi por un paro cardíaco, de repente, no tenía sentido alguno tampoco. ¿Tal vez el hombre, después de todo, no había sido más que una marioneta del Kira genuino? Tenía que pensar, tenía que poner en orden sus ideas, tenía que encontrar un pista, un mínimo indicio que le diera sentido a todo eso.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Se detuvo con la punta del bolígrafo marcando un punto de tinta negra sobre el papel. _No_. Dejó el bolígrafo que había cogido del escritorio sobre la mesa de noche y ocultó el pedazo de la Death Note de nuevo en el reloj. Era demasiado fácil, demasiado pronto, demasiado. Cerró los ojos y un nítido recuerdo acudió a su mente.

 _«—Estábamos hablando sobre los motivos que me llevaron a besarte; no soy una persona que huya de las cosas que no comprendo, tengo cierta debilidad por los enigmas como bien sabes._

 _—No te sigo, Light._

 _—Si me sigues —había refutado—. Si me sigues, Ryuuzaki._

 _Los labios cálidos del japonés habían atrapado entonces los del otro hombre en un perfecto equilibrio de precipitación y timidez, de abandono y seguridad.»_

Apretó los puños con fuerza, casi clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Era detestable, lo que había llegado a hacer, la humillación a la que se había visto sometido. _«Vamos a hacerlo, Ryuuzaki, quiero hacerlo. No me importa ser yo el que ceda»._ Un sabor a bilis le ascendió como lluvia inversa por la faringe provocando que el grito iracundo que se había instalado con esos recuerdos en la garganta hirviera en un odio visceral. Sí, matarlo era más de lo que merecía. Esta vez tenía todo a su favor, todo bajo control; con las reglas falsas que había hecho que Ryuk escribiera en la contraportada del cuaderno de muerte las sospechas que el imbécil de Ryuuzaki tenía sobre él se habían vuelto infundadas, y más que eso, habían sido completamente contrarrestadas. Al fin y al cabo, según la última regla que había escrito, si Misa y él fueran Kira tendrían que haber muerto tras los trece días de confinamiento en los que no habían tenido oportunidad de usar el cuaderno. El simple hecho de que continuaran vivos era prueba irrefutable de su inocencia, aquel había sido un movimiento espléndido que L no podía ni soñar con realizar; y con la primera regla, por otro lado, se aseguraba de que no destruyeran el cuaderno. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Todo a su favor, el nombre de L, su vida, estaba a su merced. Aprovecharía eso para hacerle pagar cada una de sus afrentas y, solo entonces, lo erradicaría del mapa _para siempre_. Un brillo belicoso encharcó su mirada y los labios le tironearon en una sonrisa entreabierta. El nuevo día había dado comienzo, la fría luz invernal ya iluminaba la ciudad de Tokyo cuando Light se puso en pie y se echó la chaqueta por encima, tenía que ir buscar su nuevo apartamento. Uno que le brindaría la intimidad idónea para ejercer como el Dios del nuevo mundo.

 _«Quiénes dictan las normas son considerados Dioses en este y en cualquier otro mundo. Elle, te doblegarás ante las que yo mismo he creado y pagarás por haberte rebelado contra el Dios del nuevo mundo con el dolor, la vergüenza y, finalmente, con la vida.»_

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

« _—Cerveza Floris Flaise, Belga. —Light se había sentado a su lado, enarbolando su mano mientras hablaba—. El dueño del local es un experto en el terreno de las cervezas. Tuve una breve charla con él con el fin de consentir a cierto individuo peculiar. —Y le había mirado con sus ojos de oro anegados en diversión—. Es una cerveza afrutada y bastante suave, aromatizada con frambuesa y zumo de fresa para macerar, me la ha recomendado absolutamente. No puedes ir a tomar algo y no tomar nada, Ryuuzaki._ »

—Elle, son las siete, el desayuno está listo.

Los repiqueteos en la puerta acompañados del llamado de Watari le devolvieron a la realidad. Se había dejado caer hacia atrás, de espaldas y con la vista perdida en el techo; el cabello negro revuelto sobre su cara y sobre la almohada semejaba un matojo de algas enredadas.

—Ya voy.

Se irguió en ese momento y caminó descalzo para abrir la puerta, al otro lado el anciano vestía su atuendo habitual y lo miraba por encima de sus gafas con una tácita preocupación. No obstante, Elle no le permitió siquiera pensar en hablar.

—Ni una sola palabra, Quillsh —dijo—. Vamos.

El anciano asintió después de un segundo y lo siguió.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Durante la mañana, Light fue llamando a distintas inmobiliarias que tenían en disponibilidad apartamentos en el barrio de Koto, lugar que siempre le había gustado y que, pese a estar a un rato del Cuartel de Investigaciones, no le pillaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. Cerca de las diez le saltó el recordatorio del entierro de Murata en el móvil. Titubeó un segundo, barajando si podría llegar a resultar en un obstáculo el que no hiciera acto de presencia. Finalmente, como no lo creyó importante y tenía cosas que hacer, no fue —el lugar del entierro ni siquiera le pillaba cerca—. Visitó un par de lugares colindantes a la famosa _Tokyo Skytree,_ la torre más alta de toda Asia, pero ninguno le convenció y, además, las agencias le habían aclarado que no podían proceder a vendérselo ese mismo día. Light simplemente pensaba que eran unos ineptos.

El esperado golpe de suerte fue un precioso ático de uno de los muchos nuevos apartamentos edificadas junto al río Sumida. Aquel barrio de Tokyo ya de por sí se caracterizaba por haber sido formado a partir de decenas de islas artificiales construidas en la desembocadura del río Sumida, y que se unían entre ellas mediante canales y largos puentes. Desde el piso cuarenta y cinco de aquel edificio, el cual estaba en primera línea para el espectáculo fluvial, Light tenía una vista panorámica de la arrebatadora bahía de Tokyo, del puente Kiyosu y de la _Skytree_ a lo lejos. Había barcos y cruceros surcando como cisnes las aguas del río bajo la plataforma; terrazas dispuestas por la costa artificial donde gente adinerada veía la repetitiva caída del sol día tras día mientras sorbían de sus exóticos cócteles. En primavera los cerezos que ornaban profusamente la bahía brotarían en ramos rosados y transformarían el espectáculo, bello en lo frío y enigmático de la noche, en todo un despliegue floral que convertiría el río Sumida en un jardín acuático. Light deslizó el dedo por el vidrio de los amplios ventanales del apartamento. Detrás de él, el agente inmobiliario aguardaba en silencio vestido en su esmoquin azul marino que parecía demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo orondo.

—La verdad es que es perfecto —dijo, volteando a ver cómo el hombre se recolocaba la corbata antes de asentir—. Como ya hemos comentado antes, necesito poder instalarme en el piso hoy mismo. Espero que no suponga ningún problema —fingió que le echaba un vistazo al reloj—. Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, Sr. Yagami. ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos y tratamos todo? —se apresuró el hombre mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas altas que, junto a la amplia encimera cuadrada, marcaba el límite de la cocina—. Bien, en principio no hay ningún problema en que se instale hoy mismo. Como comprenderá tener a punto el papeleo lleva unos días, pero si dejamos todo firmado y en orden, con la entrada correspondiente y demás, le puedo entregar la llave y usted se podrá instalar con toda tranquilidad.

Light le echó un vistazo al documento que le tendía el agente y asintió con un cabeceo vago. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, movilizar todo con la mayor celeridad posible de forma que pudiera disponer del trono desde el que ejercer su reinado. Sonrió. Y aquel lugar, en las alturas, en los cielos, era el lugar que un Dios merecía.

Cuando terminó de arreglar todo el procedimiento de compra que estaba en su mano y después de comer en un bar de fideos, con la llave del apartamento en el bolsillo de su abrigo gris, pensó en dirigirse directamente al Cuartel General, pero, en un cambio de planes pese a que le había dicho a su padre que se verían el viernes en la comida de Navidad, decidió pasar primero por casa para saludar a su madre y a su hermana además de hacer acto de presencia con el resto de la familia. De todas formas, tenía que recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y prefería tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes.

—¡Light!

Fue su hermana la que abrió la puerta de casa y se lanzó a sus brazos con la mirada brillante de emoción. Light le devolvió el abrazo de forma concisa antes de apartarla con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos. vamos, que no es para tanto. —Echó un vistazo fugaz a través del recibidor—. ¿Mamá ha salido a comprar o está por casa?

—Jo, ¡pero qué arisco eres, hermano! —bufó la adolescente apartándose y empezando a caminar hacia la cocina—. Así nadie te va a querer de novio nunca.

Light enarcó una ceja mientras la seguía e iba observando el hogar en el que se había criado. Los cuadros y espejos del recibidor, el pequeño jardín zen, nada había cambiado en aquellos meses.

—Hablando de novios. —Detuvo a Sayu justo cuando esta iba a abrir la puerta que daba al salón—. Me han contado por ahí que andas inventando historias sobre mí... ¿hay algo que deba saber al respecto?

La cara de su hermana fue mítica, mudó en tres colores distintos antes de controlar el rictus sorprendido que acechó su semblante. Llevaba la melena castaña suelta y comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones con patente nerviosismo; sus ojos marrones se desviaban de Light a un punto de la pared que debía ser de lo más interesante.

—N-no sé qué hablas, Light. Sabes que no hablo de ti con nadie ahora, por eso del caso Kira y todo, así que...

—¿Enserio? Juraba que Matsuda me había dicho algo acerca de Ryuuzaki...

Sayu soltó un improperio enfurruñado.

—¡Pero será chivato Matsuda...! ¡Anda que ya le vale! —Entonces reparó en la mirada severa de Light y alzó las manos en señal de paz, su boca insinuando una sonrisa torcida—. Eh... v-verás, Light... yo solo...

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Light a la par que le dirigía a la joven una expresión de regañina sin opción a réplicas. La tonta de su hermana, a veces casi creía que podía hacerle la competencia a Misa si se lo proponía.

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Puedes causarme serios problemas por una tontería como esta —dijo, asegurándose de sonar severo.

—P-pero...

—Nada. Es mi última palabra, Sayu —y como para dar énfasis a su intención conclusiva, le apretó suavemente el hombro y abrió la puerta del salón, donde enseguida se encontró con su padre, su madre y el tío Hiroaki.

Todos se mostraron realmente sorprendidos de verlo allí y los saludos se sucedieron de inmediato. Su madre le había abrazado con entusiasmo, conmocionada y con los ojos brillantes como dos perlas, y por supuesto su tío, que desconocía su situación de confinamiento hasta ese mismo día, se había ocupado de palmear a su hermana y decirle que «No seas tan melodramática, Sachiko. Que el chaval no se está marchando a la otra punta del mundo, solo a otra zona de Tokyo». Light había asentido con una leve sonrisa tirante en su rostro justo al momento de estrecharle la mano al hermano de su madre, que le devolvió el saludo con energía. La actitud de este, de hecho, le recordó un dato que había olvidado: lo mucho que su tío le había mimado cuando solo era un niño, incluso por encima de su mismo hijo. Sayu, que tras la leve reprimenda no había llegado a entrar al salón con él, probablemente se había encerrado en su habitación. En un vago hilo de pensamiento, Light se preguntó cómo habría crecido su primo Sascha, tanto él como la esposa de Hiroaki debían haber salido, pues no parecían andar cerca. Así se lo confirmó su padre cuando accedió a sentarse con ellos unos minutos en el salón.

—La tía Tiana quiso acercarse a Odaiba para comprar los regalos de Navidad y tu primo le ha acompañado para sacar unas cuantas fotos —explicó su padre, estaba con la ropa de estar por casa, lo cual indicaba que no llevaba mucho rato despierto—. Es una pena, tengo ganas de que os veáis.

Light asintió.

—No seas impaciente, papá, en la comida de Navidad nos veremos.

—Sí, claro.

—¡Ay, este chico que tengo por hijo! —exclamó Hiroaki mientras se inclinaba hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas; sus ojos fijos en Light parecían querer compartir un secreto con él—. Siempre perdiendo el tiempo con eso de la fotografía en vez de dedicarse a estudiar un oficio o carrera de provecho. A ver si tú, Light, puedes ayudarme a meterlo en vereda porque la verdad es que uno ya no sabe qué hacer.

El universitario, sin embargo, no tuvo que esforzarse por hallar una respuesta, pues fue su propio padre el que intervino con un deje contrariado que, al menos bajo la perspectiva de Light, dejaba de relieve lo mucho que le molestaba el trato de Hiroaki para con Sascha. Gracias a eso, Light se pudo hacer un croquis mental de cómo era la situación en casa durante aquellos días; suponía que la madre de su primo era ligeramente más abierta con el tema que Hiroaki, de cualquier modo. Fotógrafo... En realidad, no le sorprendía, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? La imagen de un Sascha de nueve años corriendo por las callejuelas de Nikko, gritando subido a la barandilla del puente rojo, los ojos grises y azulados deslumbrando como dos esferas de luz mientras contemplaba los paisajes enajenado; aquel Sascha, que se quedaba acuclillado durante largos minutos observando la forma en la que los insectos descansaban sobre los pétalos de una simple flor, era uno que Light podía imaginar siendo fotógrafo. Después de unos instantes más de tensa discusión entre los dos hombres mayores, una en la que él prefirió no meterse, fue su madre la que interrumpió trayendo consigo una bandeja con té que seguidamente les ofreció a todos los presentes, incluido Light que, por el contrario, se apresuró a ponerse en pie y declinar la oferta con cordialidad.

—No, está bien, mamá. No tengo mucho tiempo, voy a coger algunas de mis cosas, ropa sobretodo, que necesito llevar al apartamento. Luego me gustaría pasarme por el Cuartel de Investigaciones —A continuación volteó en dirección a su padre, que también se había levantado y lo miraba con seriedad—. Supongo que tú también te pasarás, papá.

El hombre asintió murmurando un «En un rato saldré hacia allí» meditabundo. Light supuso que su padre quería tener una charla a solas con él, una charla que, si sus deducciones no fallaban, iba a estar relacionada con su actitud de más temprano, la frialdad con la que no había mirado a ese idiota de L. Le hervía la sangre solo de pensar en él, pero era consciente de que tenía que empezar a actuar con un mínimo de normalidad, aunque fuera para llamar menos la atención. « _Aún así_ » pensó mientras escuchaba de fondo las lisonjas de su tío hacia su persona alabándole por cuán responsable era. « _Aún así me cobraré mi venganza, no importa si eso confirma las sospechas bajo la perspectiva de L_ ». Total, resultaba evidente que el detective nunca iba a dejar de sospechar de él y lo importante, lo esencial en aquella partida de ajedrez que se había dispuesto entre ellos dos era que el detective no tuviera pruebas al respecto que lo inculparan. Y no las iba a conseguir. Nunca. Menos ahora que Light tenía el _jaque mate_ definitivo, menos ahora que sabía su verdadero nombre.

Ufano por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, a pesar de la humillación de haberse acostado con su enemigo, Light se inclinó en una reverencia sonriente hacia Hiroaki.

—Estás siendo demasiado amable conmigo, tío —dijo sumisamente—. No soy para nada tan bueno.

—¡Oh, tonterías! Encima humilde —bufó el hombre en un ademán ampuloso—. Soichiro, realmente debes sentirte afortunado por este hijo tuyo. Desde luego que tiene lo mejor de los Inoue, ¿no es verdad, Sachiko?

Las respuestas de sus padres fueron ambas difuminadas tras el muro que instaló la puerta al cerrarse tras su salida. En un silencio reflexivo sus pasos se encauzaron por la escalera ascendente de madera que llevaba al rellano de la segunda planta. El corredor se hallaba en penumbras y, aunque la puerta de la habitación de su hermana se encontraba cerrada a cal y canto, la música pop resonaba al otro lado de la pared con estridencia. Light no le dedicó más de un pensamiento a los berrinches infantiles de su consanguínea, tenía asuntos entre manos mucho más urgentes que los sentimientos heridos de cualquier persona. Realmente esperaba que la niña no volviese a incordiar con la idea de un amor clandestino entre él y L, se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo y le abrumaban unas ganas acuciantes por golpear a su hermana; el odio cuyo destinatario original no era ella, entonces se ampliaba hasta alcanzarla también y Light se sentía dispuesto a cualquier cosa por erradicar toda aquella rabia fruto de la vejación que sentía por haber estado en aquellos términos con L, dispuesto a erradicar a cualquiera. Por supuesto, no era lo que quería ni mucho menos, solo una persona debía morir —sin contar criminales—. Con dicho pensamiento en mente, entró en su habitación sintiendo que la oscuridad de la atmósfera era consumida por una más grande y agresiva: la que devoraba su alma.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando Light se plantó en el vestíbulo del edificio en el que estaba montado el Cuartel General de Investigaciones. Fuera, la lluvia que había comenzado a caer en el tiempo que Light había tardado en disponer algunas de sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento, empezaba a arreciar ahora sobre los paraguas de los más precavidos a la vez que un viento torrencial agitaba las ramas desnudas de los árboles. El tráfico, de por sí horrible, se volvía completamente loco y desquiciado en los días lluviosos cuando los cláxones hendían el bullicio de forma intermitente como si fueran los focos de una discoteca. Light plegó su propio paraguas, que dejó en el paragüero de metal que se hallaba junto al helecho de la entrada, y avanzó por la alfombra sacudiéndose con una mano el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

Pulsó el interruptor para llamar al ascensor y trató de relajar el hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Sabía que su padre ya estaría arriba con L y Watari, porque había subido a su habitación cuando Light estuvo mudando su ropa del armario a la mochila, que luego llevaría al apartamento. Le había querido informar de que ya se iba hacia el Cuartel General y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda monetaria para el pago del apartamento. Ante esto último Light había aceptado una pequeña colaboración de su padre tras las muchas insistencias de este; aunque antes le hubo asegurado que tenía ahorros más que suficientes para ir tirando, nunca había sido una persona que derrochara el dinero, y que no hubiera trabajado últimamente no significaba que nunca lo hubiera hecho, por supuesto que tenía sus ahorros de trabajos a medio tiempo. «Además» había añadido al ver la expresión dubitativa de su padre, «Ahora voy a trabajar con Ryuuzaki al igual que todos vosotros, creo que tengo mi propio sustento. Y cuando todo acabe tampoco voy a tener ningún problema para encontrar trabajo, todo el mundo sabe que he trabajado con el famoso L, y eso, aunque no lo necesite realmente, amplia mi _currículum_ ». Aclarar ese punto no había sido todo lo que su padre había tenido la intención de aclarar, Light lo supo por la mirada en sus ojos, por el ceño fruncido y las patas de gallo más marcadas que de costumbre, pero tampoco le dio pie a que iniciara una conversación que, con total seguridad, alteraría su humor hasta límites insospechados. No era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, no cuando los recuerdos estaban tan recientes en su cabeza. Los recuerdos y el odio.

Al salir del ascensor casi se dio de bruces en el pasillo con un desprevenido Matsuda que volvía del baño.

—¡Eh, Light! —saludó con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Ya has podido descansar?

—Creo que necesitaré un tiempo para reponerme del todo —bromeó con ligereza antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la sala de investigaciones—. Lo bueno es que ya he encontrado piso.

Matsuda se detuvo y lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿Que ya has encontrado...? ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? Ni siquiera ha dado tiempo a que tengan listos todos los papeles de compra y venta.

Light arqueó una ceja.

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos.

Un suspiro escapó de la boca del ex policía, su rostro expresaba resignación a no recibir nada más que aquella sucinta respuesta.

—Por supuesto, aún quedan muchas cosas por mover —continuó Light—, pero al menos puedo ir instalándome, que es lo principal.

—Ya... Bueno, no hace falta decir que si necesitas ayuda con la mudanza solo tienes que pedirlo. —Se remangó la manga de la camisa blanca para sacar músculo—. Dejé de practicar béisbol cuando terminé la secundaria, ¡pero estoy seguro de que este brazo sigue estando en forma!

En un pensamiento fugaz, el universitario se preguntó cómo había conseguido aguantar al tonto de Matsuda tanto tiempo. Supuso que la respuesta era similar a la resultante cuando cambiaba el nombre del ex policía por el de Misa.

—Te lo agradezco. Aunque no creo que haga falta, no tengo tanta cosa que llevarme.

—Bueno —empezó el chico retomando la marcha por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado—, tu padre seguro que te querrá echar una mano y, sino, siempre tienes a Ryuuzaki. ¿Te imaginas? Mudanza _express_ por helicóptero.

En el segundo consiguiente en el que Matsuda terminó la frase y soltó una breve carcajada, Light tuvo tiempo de hacer un llamado a la paciencia así como de decidir que el momento de poner en marcha su plan había llegado.

—Matsuda —pronunció el nombre con un deje desinteresado que desentonó sobremanera con el placer retorcido que el poder de la anticipación le empezaba a procurar por dentro, una rosa sin pétalos ni olor.

El aludido se giró a verlo cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta de destino. Una expresión de curiosidad inocua tiñendo sus ojos bonachones, expresión que pronto adquirió conatos de confusión y de un ligero nerviosismo bajo la intensa mirada de Light, que advirtió enseguida como el otro hombre empezaba a removerse con incomodidad mal disimulada. « _Idiota_ » pensó Light « _No puedes quitarte de la cabeza lo que sea que te dijo mi hermana acerca de mí y Ryuuzaki, ¿eh, Matsuda?_ ». El hecho de que mostrara semejante grado de intranquilidad, excesiva incluso para él, por no hablar de las miradas de reojo, eran testimonio más que suficiente.

Observó sin prisas cómo el otro hombre se atusaba la corbata de forma innecesaria, desviando la vista hacia el suelo en un movimiento rotativo, para luego forzar un débil carraspeo antes de verse completamente superado por el tenso silencio. Light casi, _casi_ esbozó una sonrisa cuando Matsuda habló.

—Dime, Light, qué... ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

Light, que ya se había preocupado de comprobar que las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo no le pillaran el movimiento de los labios en la posición en la que estaba. se inclinó entonces hacia Matsuda, cuyo rostro reflejaba ahora una abierta confusión, y dijo:

—Misa aún sigue en la última planta. Necesito hablar de unos temas con ella y... arreglar unos malentendidos. Como todos la buscarán en su habitación, estaré con ella en la habitación número 7 de este mismo piso, supongo que entiendes porqué te estoy diciendo esto.

—Pues...

Ladeó la cabeza en un ademán elocuente. Sus mechones castaños se agitaron con el gesto y Matsuda detuvo su pretensión de contestar, dando pie así a que Light terminara su explicación con un murmullo que habló de secretos y de complicidad.

—Sería conveniente que nadie activase las cámaras de ese cuarto por un rato, no quiero escandalizar a mi padre ni a ninguno de los demás a causa de mi reconciliación con Misa —y le guiñó un ojo a un boquiabierto Matsuda.

Cuando unos segundos después se alejó por el corredor rumbo a la planta que ocupaba la modelo, solo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos. Una sola persona que navegaba a la deriva del mar de su mente. Solo una persona... Una única persona. L; Ryuuzaki; Elle. Era el destinatario de las carcajadas victoriosas que se alzaban refocilándose por la venganza de su alma.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sus compañeros charlaban de forma distendida cerca de la mesa central del Cuartel de Investigaciones; su conversación, sin embargo, era un rumor vago y difuso en la percepción de Matsuda. En cualquier otra situación sin duda se habría sentido aún un tanto intimidado debido a la nueva incorporación del equipo —aquel extraño ser que se hacía llamar Rem—, pero su mente vagaba muy lejos, demasiado lejos. O acaso no tanto. Se encontraba sentado en el brazo de uno de los sofás; las manos descansando sobre su regazo mientras sus ojos marrones y confusos contemplaban la espalda encorvada de Ryuuzaki unos metros adelante, acuclillado en una de las sillas de ruedas como de costumbre. Los huesos de la espalda le descollaban en el _jersey_ blanco como si fueran dos fantasmas bajo el bosque nocturno que formaba su densa y alborotada cabellera azabache.

Matsuda no entendía nada. No lo entendía y, en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de que no era él el que estaba siendo cortito de mollera. Volvió la cabeza por enésima vez hacia la puerta por la que había entrado no hacía más de unos minutos atrás, donde Light le había dicho...

Sacudió la cabeza y con ello también sus cavilaciones. Una extraña ansiedad mezclada con sudor frío comenzaba a agobiarlo. Dejó escapar un tácito suspiro que tembló antes de salir de su cueva y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Ryuuzaki. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser que Light hubiera querido decir lo que creía que había querido decir. ¿Su reconciliación con Misa? ¿qué reconciliación con Misa? ¿acaso él y Ryuuzaki no...? Contempló como el detective alargaba un brazo en ese momento para coger un terrón de azúcar de un pequeño recipiente que Watari le había dispuesto sobre el escritorio. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Matsuda había llegado; sino que, al igual que aquella madrugada, había estado sumido en un inusual mutismo en el que se confundían fácilmente ribetes de una pesadumbre escamada, una que él no hubiera notado si no fuera por lo que sabía. O lo que creía saber. Después de las palabras de Light ya no estaba seguro de nada, pero, incluso con ellas en mente, no era capaz de suprimir por completo aquella conversación que había tenido con Sayu, la hermana pequeña de Light, unos días atrás.

« _¿Quién puede haber robado el corazón de mi hermano si siempre está con Ryuuzaki?_ » había dicho la chica.« _Solo estoy siendo lógica. Es la única persona que ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de él._ »

Y Matsuda había tenido y tenía que admitir que tenía sentido, ¡mucho más del que le gustaría! Se había sentido mortificado en un primer momento cuando la comprensión había azotado la ventana de su consciencia como un desastroso vendaval, inquieto y nervioso como si estuviera siendo cómplice de un crimen; especialmente en presencia de su jefe, el padre de Light, quien presumiblemente no sabía ni sospechaba nada. ¡Pero cómo lo iba a hacer, si era impensable! Precisamente Light, al que se le daban de lujo las mujeres, le iban los tíos. Es que había que joderse... Sin embargo, después de haberlos observado el lunes con disimulo, había visto que compartían miradas sucintas a cada momento, unas que no pudieron más que confirmar sus sospechas —la forma en la que Light le tocaba el antebrazo para enseñarle algo, o cómo Ryuuzaki le ofrecía un dulce a este para luego comérselo él con sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios—. Todo le había parecido revelador, pero también le había preocupado. No podía evitar sentirse dividido entre la empatía hacia su jefe si es que este llegaba a enterarse del asunto, y la que sentía hacia el propio Light, quien sin duda sufriría si su familia le daba la espalda de la misma manera que les sucedía a tantos otros jóvenes en su misma situación.

Ahora, Matsuda, ya no sentía aquella disyuntiva; porque el comportamiento de Light había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados que parecía neutralizar la hipótesis de que entre él y Ryuuzaki había ocurrido algo. Ryuuzaki, que en ese momento sorbía de una taza de café para seguidamente hacer rodar la silla hasta quedar de cara a los demás.

—Bien, señores. Deberíamos avisar a Misa, se me hace raro que no haya montado bulla en todo el día —dijo, apático, interrumpiendo el parloteo de los otros tres.

Ryuuzaki, cuyas ojeras parecían más oscuras y profundas que nunca.

—Hace una hora o así he subido a verla y acababa de despertarse hacía poco, debía estar agotada por todo este tiempo —señaló Mogi.

Aizawa negó en un cabeceo antes de hablar.

—Cansada... Misa es la que menos cansada puede estar con todo esto.

Matsuda pudo notar el detrimento que acusaba en su compañero a raíz de todo el estrés fruto del caso Kira —el hombre le había dicho en un ocasión, además, que estaba teniendo problemas con su mujer por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba trabajando—. Soichiro, que lucía mejor tras la absolución de su hijo, debió notarlo también porque puso una mano en el hombro de Aizawa en señal de apoyo.

—Light debería estar por llegar, me ha dicho que no tardaría.

—Es verdad, respecto a eso —dijo Ryuuzaki y Matsuda vio con horror como volteaba en su dirección—. ¿No te has cruzado con él, Matsuda? Me parece raro, ya que ha entrado por el vestíbulo solo un poco antes que tú.

—¿Qué? —Soichiro frunció el ceño—. Pero no ha venido aquí.

—Razón por la cual, Sr. Yagami, le estoy preguntando a Matsuda.

Sus grandes ojos negros no se apartaron del joven policía en ningún momento, provocando que este se removiera incómodo bajo la intensidad y la inteligencia desbordante de esa mirada.

—B-bueno... Light, eh... —Tanteó la posibilidad de mentir y decir que no, que no lo había visto, pero la desechó de inmediato. Lo acabarían pillando en cuanto Watari, que tarde o temprano se encargaba de revisar las cintas de grabación, se lo mencionara a Ryuuzaki—. Él ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer, que no tardaría mucho y... ¡que se trataba de arreglar unos asuntos!

—Pero si dices que ya estaba aquí... —empezó Soichiro.

—¡Es que no se acordaba! Se marchó pitando.

Era mejor no sacar a colación el nombre de Misa para nada. Un silencio se extendió entre los allí presentes mientras Matsuda se mordía el labio bajo la atenta mirada de todos. El sudor frío se incrementó.

Fue Ryuuzaki el que habló primero, con estudiada indiferencia.

—Bien... en cualquier caso, vamos a ir avisando a Misa. Watari, conecta con su habitación, por favor.

—Entendido.

—¡No!

Por si su patética explicación acerca del paradero de Light no había despertado suficientes sospechas, la exclamación ahogada que soltó terminó de hacer el trabajo. De pronto, se convirtió de nuevo en el centro de atención.

—¿No qué? —preguntó Aizawa— ¿no quieres que avisemos a Misa?

—E-es que... las chicas ya sabéis como son, si se ha despertado hace poco seguro que se está bañando y... sería un poco incómodo interrumpirla.

Desafortunadamente Ryuuzaki no compró esa justificación.

—¿Por qué no, Matsuda?

—Mi... —Los ojos negros del detective se clavaron en él afilados como cuchillas—. Misa no... no está en su habitación. Ni siquiera en la última planta —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Misa no está en la última planta? —interrumpió Soichiro acercándose unos pasos—. ¿Dónde está entonces?

Matsuda trató de articular palabras que le sacaran del lío en el que se había metido, alguna de esas frases mágicas que Light tanto sabía emplear para resultar convincente. Solo que él no era Light y a penas fue capaz de balbucear incoherencias mientras agitaba las manos de un lado al otro en señal de paz. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Ryuuzaki, que lo continuaba observando con los ojos entornados y las manos de araña sobre las rodillas, habló de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de que eres consciente del grave error penal que supone que hayas dejado salir de un edificio a una detenida como Misa —incidió captando la atención de todos—. Además, si es como supongo y Light es la persona que ha orquestado esta fuga...

—Pero, Ryuuzaki —interrumpió una vez más el padre de Light. Su rostro había palidecido notablemente—, creía que íbamos a liberar hoy mismo a Misa, y puesto que mi hijo ya está libre de sospechas no debería ser un gran problema.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Sr. Yagami.

—¡Dios mío, Ryuuzaki! No han salido del edificio, Light quería hablar un momento con ella a solas para limar asperezas, ya sabes que durante estos últimos días no ha sido demasiado amable con Misa-Misa. Por eso han bajado a este piso, a la habitación número siete, para poder hablar tranquilos. ¡No... no pensé que fuera para tanto!

—Ya veo, habitación siete —murmuró Ryuuzaki de inmediato—. Watari, activa las cámaras. Y tienes razón, Matsuda, tanto tú como el Sr. Yagami, no es para tanto, ambos han dejado de ser sospechosos al fin y al cabo. —Se metió un pastelillo en la boca y removió con una cucharilla el cuarto café de la tarde—. A propósito, gracias por decirme donde están, vamos a avisarles de que vengan para aquí.

Entonces, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro, Matsuda se dio cuenta de su error. « _Ahh... Mierda, mierda, mierda... Maldito Ryuuzaki, Light me va a matar_ ». Mientras veía como el anciano conectaba la retransmisión, se limitó a implorar por no haber entendido las intenciones de Light correctamente. Sus rezos tuvieron una vida corta, sin embargo, de solo unos instantes antes de morir. Matsuda pensó entonces que recordaría aquel momento por siempre: el momento en el que el aire y el sonido pareció extinguirse durante un segundo eterno en la estancia; en el que las caras de todos, especialmente la de Soichiro, se desencajaron en una expresión de profunda conmoción; ese momento en el que una sola imagen les había vapuleado a todos con fuerza, aunque a unos más que a otros y por motivos muy dispares; el momento decisivo en el que la cucharilla que Ryuuzaki había estado sosteniendo se deslizó de entre sus dedos a cámara lenta para luego repiquetear sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Matsuda se levantó tambaleante y confuso justo cuando oía a su jefe soltar un juramento por lo bajo. Su jefe, el padre de Light, quién nunca maldecía, el mismo que en ese momento se había puesto rojo de indignación y, tal vez, vergüenza. También escuchó las exclamaciones de los otros dos así como sus farfullas de pasmo, pero en lo que realmente reparó, pese a ser lo menos llamativo en aquel bizarro cuadro, fue en los ojos de Ryuuzaki, abiertos de forma desorbitada. Tan solo tenía una visión de perfil de la expresión del detective, de su boca entreabierta y de sus miembros congelados, y, aun con esa limitada perspectiva, la impresión que se reflejó en aquel océano oscuro y normalmente insondable que eran sus ojos fue tan vasto, profundo y desolador, que Matsuda no tuvo la menor duda de que Sayu había estado en lo cierto.

Empero Matsuda no era consciente, como nadie que no fuera Light o el propio Ryuuzaki podía serlo, de cuán grande, abismal y mortífero era el dolor que el detective sintió al ver aparecer en la pantalla el video que estaba siendo captado por las cámaras de la habitación número siete. El video en el que se mostraba a Misa y Light desnudos sobre una cama de madera oscura; tumbados sobre las sábanas, ella con las piernas abiertas jadeando extasiada mientras Light la penetraba una y otra vez desde arriba de forma desenfrenada, apretando su cintura y sus senos abultados, repartiendo besos por los hombros, el cuello y la boca. Nadie supo, aunque Watari y Matsuda lo intuyeron, el ruido que hizo su corazón al resquebrajarse de arriba a abajo como si fuera un mero trozo de papel.

Paralelamente a ellos, en la habitación número siete, Light metió la lengua en la boca húmeda de la modelo, que lo recibió con un suspiro jadeante, y se hundió de nuevo con una fuerte estocada en aquella estrecha y lubricada cavidad, una estocada en la que dejó que fluyera toda su ira. La chica gimió su nombre y Light, ocultando el rostro en la sinuosa su cuello, esbozó una pérfida sonrisa de triunfo. Había una vibración rojiza y violenta en su mirada.

« _J'adoube*, Elle Lawliet_ » pensó, desconocedor aún de que con ese movimiento algo había empezado a romperse también en su interior.

* * *

*Frase proveniente del francés universalmente aceptada como la forma de decir de un jugador de ajedrez que va a tocar una pieza para colocarla apropiadamente en su casilla. (vendría a ser algo como "Te ajusto, Elle Lawliet" o "Te coloco,Elle Lawliet")

Bueno, algunos me odiarán por lo que acaba de hacer Light, pero espero que tras ese odio hayáis disfrutado el capítulo. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	21. XIV La floración de una rosa blanca I

¿Que tal estáis, chic s? Espero que bien y, sino, que al menos os ilumine un poco el día con la actualización. El nuevo capítulo lo he dividido en dos partes también (le he cogido gusto al asunto), pero intentaré publicar la segunda mitad en pocos días. Promise.

En esta primera parte tenéis puntos de vista de varios personajes; ojalá que disfrutéis de cada uno de ellos, incluso los que no sean de Light y L :P

(Edito para contestar a algunos reviews, publiqué con prisas y no lo hice XD)

 **J:** Gracias por tus palabras. Que las emociones de Light y L fueran intensas y verosímiles era ni principal preocupación en ese capítulo :)

 **Luna:** Parece que con los capítulos que más me luzco son los que más me cuesta escribir XD Lo tendré en cuenta. Light ahora mismo está sumergido en la ira, pero hay una confusión, más subterránea, que no deja de estar presente. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 **Akai Yoake:** ¡Lo siento! Como suelen decir: la calma precede a la tormenta y la tormenta ha llegado. El capítulo "Resurrección" si fue practicamente igual que en el anime; me alegro que los pequeños cambios te hayan gustado, como las ganas de besar de L a Light. Por supuesto, no es una simple atracción ya, y en este nuevo capítulo esto se nota más.

Las personalidades intento hacerlas lo más IC posibles, a veces es difícil y, por supuesto, en la historia también van evolucionando y cambiando, pero espero que sea creíble que son esos dos personajes que tanto queremos de Death Note. Lo que Light hizo con Misa fue horrible, pero no solo hacía L, sino también hacia Misa, que al final es la cabeza de turco (solo siendo utilizada). Eso que dices de que parece que estés presenciando la historia es, simplemente, genial; porque significa que, de alguna forma, lo estoy narrando bien, así que gracias ^^

PD: jajaja sí, Light sabía que a Matsuda se le iba a escapar de una forma o de otra, ya fuera por despreocupación o por presión de los otros. Y, bien, todo salió como esperaba. ¡Besos y espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo! :)

* * *

 **XIV. La floración de una rosa blanca**

 **Parte I**

«Aquella rosa que por blanca es pura;

que por pura es bella y cándida,

y que por esa belleza primeriza nos hace admirarla.

Esa es la magia del primer amor»

La profunda impresión todavía le duraba cuando apretó el botón para activar el micrófono y le rugió a su hijo a través de los altavoces.

—¡LIGHT! —Ambos jóvenes pegaron un brinco en la cama, uno que en otro momento hubiera sido hilarante, pero ni eso ni el chillido alterado de la chica detuvieron a Soichiro—. ¡Haz el favor de vestirte ahora mismo y presentarte aquí! —exigió, le temblaban las manos del enfado cuando cortó la comunicación, apenas registrando el reniego que soltó su hijo.

Un silencio pesado y férreo como una montaña de hierro cayó sobre la estancia envolviendola toda, uno tan contundente que ni siquiera fue perturbado por los congelados presentes, cuyas respiraciones se habían estancado a medio camino entre los pulmones y la boca. Aizawa y Mogi, que junto a Soichiro habían sido los únicos en emitir exclamación alguna cuando el video se había activado, se hallaban ahora enmudecidos a un lado de la amplia mesa metálica en el centro de la sala; Matsuda, por otro lado, se encontraba confuso y con el entrecejo fruncido, de pie cerca de Watari, que observaba a Ryuuzaki con expresión sombría. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener la pretensión de poner fin a aquel mutismo general.

Fue la temblorosa exhalación de Soichiro la primera en ondear por la bolsa de aire compacto que se había formado entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Las venas del cuello y de la sien, esas que se le marcaban cuando estaba alterado, le palpitaban con la misma rigidez con la que la tensión había sacudido su cuerpo al presenciar aquella vergüenza de la que su hijo había sido partícipe. Jamás de los jamases habría imaginado que el hijo del que tan orgulloso se sentía, aquel que era gentil, respetuoso y responsable, pudiera caer en la ordinariez en la que había caído. Apretó las manos en dos puños, su vista perdida en la ahora negra pantalla.

—Jefe...

—¿Qué? —gruñó. Si Matsuda se atrevía a decirle que era normal que su hijo se pusiera fornicar cuando todos los estaban esperando, en una habitación en la que era más que consciente que había cámaras y con una chica por la que había jurado y perjurado no sentirse interesado en lo más mínimo, le iba a asestar un buen trompazo.

—N-nada.

Cuando unos segundos más tarde Aizawa se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Soichiro al fin alzó la vista hacia él. El rostro de su compañero se mostraba circunspecto, sereno. Aizawa también tenía hijos y, aunque estos fueran unos retaquillos que apenas habían comenzado la escuela elemental, Soichiro sabía que el hombre, como padre, entendía más que ningún otro la decepción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¿Prefieres que os dejemos solos para que puedas hablar con él? —preguntó después de un momento a la par que soltaba su hombro, pero Soichiro negó con la cabeza.

—Si se cree tan hombre como para actuar de forma tan irrespetuosa, también lo es para lidiar con las consecuencias frente a todos. —Metió los dedos entre los mechones de cabello canoso, cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros con pesadumbre—. ¿Qué se supone...? ¿Cómo puede haber hecho mi hijo algo así? No lo reconozco.

Aizawa vaciló un instante, pero finalmente solo soltó un suspiro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres hablar con él a solas? —preguntó después.

—No, ahora no. Si estáis vosotros delante al menos me contendré un poco, de lo contrario... —Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos para descubrir que Mogi también se había acercado y lo miraba con una mueca apenada que Soichiro no devolvió, aún demasiado inmerso en sus cavilaciones acerca de Light—. Por si no fuera poco con lo grosero de su acción, no hace más de una semana desde que nos dijo que le gustaba alguien que no es Misa, ¿quién se lo va a tomar en serio si cambia de parecer cada tres días? Lo único que puedo pensar es que está jugando con Misa, pero que mi hijo precisamente haga algo como eso... es tan impropio de él...

—¡Ryuuzaki! ¿A dónde vas?

La exclamación a voz alzada de Matsuda captó la atención del grupo, que volteó al completo hacia la derecha para ver que el excéntrico detective se había puesto en pie; la inclinación de su espalda así como de la cabeza impedían la posibilidad de entrever su expresión tras la cortina de pelo negro, cual alas de un cuervo. Watari estaba junto a él y, curiosamente, también lo estaba el joven policía quien, en un modo de actuar muy distinto a su proceder habitual, se había acercado a Ryuuzaki en lugar de a él. Su mano, además, se había cerrado en torno al codo del detective en lo que parecía un intento por retenerlo. Pese a que su mente ocupada con las acciones de su hijo, a Soichiro no le dejaron de sorprender las confianzas que Matsuda se estaba tomando en los últimos días con Ryuuzaki; por las expresiones de Aizawa y Mogi supo que a ellos tampoco.

—Si me disculpáis... —empezó Ryuuzaki en un hilo de voz—. No me interesa en lo más mínimo la discusión entre padre e hijo.

—Pero esto ha sido una ofensa para todos —se apresuró a decir Soichiro con firmeza—. Por lo que tanto mi hijo como Misa nos deben una disculpa a todos nosotros.

Matsuda soltó el brazo de Ryuuzaki, pero no se movió un centímetro de su lado, sino que se limitó a apartar la vista hacia una esquina; tenía las cejas fruncidas en un rictus de contrariedad del que Soichiro no supo extraer el significado. De todos modos, no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar el inusual comportamiento del chico, porque en ese instante el pálido hombre habló de nuevo.

—Esa supuesta disculpa me importa todavía menos, Sr. Yagami. Ahora, si me disculpáis...

El detective no fue capaz de avanzar más de un par de pasos antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por lo que parecía un muy nervioso Matsuda, que, en un gesto que asombró a todos por su tozudez, había vuelto a tomar del brazo a Ryuuzaki, provocando un pequeño tirón entre ellos.

—¡Pero, Ryuuzaki...! No puedes irte ahora, tú... es decir... —abrió y cerró la boca; una sombra de inseguridad rieló en la superficie de sus ojos marrones como si fuera una mancha de tinta en un charco de luz—. C-como persona al mando y como jefe de Light deberías ser tú el que hable con él.

Soichiro intercambió una mirada desconcertada con Mogi y Aizawa antes de fijar su vista en el detective, cuyos ojos permanecían ocultos tras la cortina de pelo negro.

—Primero, nunca he tenido la intención de asumir ese tipo de responsabilidades más allá de las cosas que repercutan de forma directa con el caso y tampoco tengo intención de empezar ahora. Segundo, no soy la niñera ni de Yagami ni de Amane.

« _¿Yagami? Parece que ha Ryuuzaki también le ha parecido ofensivo el acto de mi hijo_ » pensó Soichiro con el amargor del cabreo hacia su hijo burbujeando en su interior.

—No es eso lo que...

—Y tercero —dijo Ryuuzaki, cortando de cuajo la protesta de Matsuda—, otra vez no recuerdo que estemos en los términos de confianza que pareces estarte tomando conmigo últimamente.

« _Desde luego, no sé qué mosca le ha picado a Matsuda estos días_ » estuvo de acuerdo Soichiro; sobre todo al ver que la obstinación no desaparecía del rostro del joven ex policía, sino que, inaudito en su habitual actitud apocada en nada que recibía una reprimenda, parecía tener la intención de seguir insistiendo. Por suerte, Watari intervino entonces hablándole directamente a Matsuda, quien aunque dejó de mirar a Ryuuzaki para contestar a la solicitud del anciano de que dejase ir al detective no le soltó el brazo.

—Aunque me digáis eso, no...

—¡Matsuda, suéltame!

El grito de Ryuuzaki fue tan inesperado como una mañana sin amanecer y retumbó con fuerza en la sala más allá de cualquier otro sonido. Todos, desde Soichiro hasta Watari inclusive, voltearon sus rostros en dirección al joven y escuálido detective, quien, pese a la dureza del grito, se mantenía cabizbajo e inmóvil. Por unas milésimas de segundo a Soichiro le pareció atisbar esquirlas de vulnerabilidad en la presencia de Ryuuzaki, un temblor en sus manos; pero apenas fue un instante efímero antes de que, aprovechándose de que Matsuda había liberado su brazo a causa del asombro provocado por su exabrupto, se marchara del Cuartel de Investigaciones sin pronunciar nada más. El ruido de engranajes que hizo la puerta mecánica al cerrarse los despertó de su ensoñación.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Aizawa dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

Soichiro se adelantó hacia el joven policía, que se había quedado congelado en su sitio, como atravesado por una lanza de hielo.

—Matsuda... —dijo con más brusquedad de la intencionada—. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Sin embargo el chico no contestó. Tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía en estado de _shock_.

—Me ha gritado —murmuró lentamente como si fuera un autómata—. Ryuuzaki nunca grita... pero me ha gritado.

Mogi, Aizawa y Soichiro suspiraron al unísono. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el anciano había abandonado la sala también arguyendo ir a preparar unos tés para calmar los ánimos. No fue hasta entonces que Light apareció por fin haciendo gala de una entereza envidiable en su situación.

Soichiro contempló a su hijo con una expresión dura en su mirada durante segundos que se estiraron como el chicle. Mirada que el joven universitario aguantó con aplomo mientras Misa, un metro detrás de Light observaba el intercambio con los nervios a flor de piel.

Fue él, como padre, el que rompió el silencio; su voz destiló una pesadumbre sólida e intransigente cuando lo hizo.

—No tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que me has decepcionado hoy, Light.

Nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que no había mucho más que añadir, no en ese momento con aquel Shinigami presenciando todo el barullo que se había creado, pero en especial no cuando el rostro de su hijo se mantuvo imperturbable ante su sentencia.

—Lo sé, papá. —No cuando su voz se mantuvo igual de imperturbable y él mismo tomó la iniciativa de disculparse con todos—. De veras no sé qué me pasó, supongo que realmente sí sentía algo por Misa al fin y al cabo y... tenía miedo de perderla después de tratarla como la traté. Pero no quiero dar excusas insustanciales porque no las tengo, os debo una disculpa a todos por ese numerito, además de prometeros que nunca se repetirá nada parecido. Realmente, no pensé que nos ibais a buscar por todo el edificio. —Giró la cabeza hacia Matsuda—. Matsuda sabía...

—No creo que debas cargar a otros con tus culpas —cortó Soichiro frunciendo el ceño y viendo como Matsuda tragaba saliva ante el blando reclamo de Light.

Su mirada se encontró por un momento con la de su hijo con dureza y este cerró los ojos y se inclinó en una marcada reverencia antes de añadir:

—Por supuesto, me disculpo por los problemas causados. Espero que no me lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta.

Misa se unió a sus disculpas dirigiéndose especialmente a él. A la chica se le notaba a leguas que no quería causarle una mala impresión al que ella definía como "su suegro", otra vez. Definición que a Soichiro no le causaba gracia ninguna, no después de todos los altibajos que había habido entre esa chica y su hijo. Por otro lado, no obstante, suponía que Aizawa había estado en lo cierto y sería mejor tener una charla con Light cuando estuvieran solos. El principal problema era que él mismo dudaba de si eso le llevaría a algún lado, ¿acaso no había tratado de hablar con su hijo más de una vez en las últimas semanas? ¿y de qué había servido? Empezaba a pensar que Light no era del todo sincero ni con él ni con el resto de la familia y le preocupaba que, de ser así, fuera debido a un fallo suyo. « _Tal vez no he sabido estar ahí como una figura paterna en la que se puede confiar_ » se dijo mientras contemplaba a su hijo tomar asiento en uno de los sofás; Mogi le preguntó acerca del nuevo apartamento y Aizawa no tardó en unirse a la conversación, al igual que Misa y a diferencia de Matsuda que, Soichiro notó con extrañeza, se mantuvo en todo momento alejado, observando a su hijo con una expresión que mudaba de forma esporádica entre una leve contrariedad y una más marcada confusión. Se preguntó si es que su compañero sabía algo de lo que él no estaba al tanto.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Ryuuzaki? Creí que estaría con vosotros.

Soichiro apartó la vista de Matsuda —y también los pensamientos— y se enfocó en su hijo, que lo miraba desde el sofá con el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre la frente y por los lados.

—Ryuuzaki... —Suspiró—. Quiso dejarnos hablar contigo a solas.

—Ha dicho que no estaba en sus planes hacerse responsable de este tipo de incidentes y se ha largado —añadió Aizawa despreocupadamente—. Supongo que estará aquí de un momento a otro.

—Ya veo.

Light no comentó nada más al respecto y nadie, ni siquiera el propio Soichiro, apreció la sutil sonrisa de regocijo que curvó sus labios.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde cuando finalmente despidieron a Misa, quien se alejó al otro lado de las puertas de vidrio hasta desaparecer en la marabunta de gente que colmaba las calles a esas horas. Además había una firma de autógrafos de un grupo de _idols_ japonés en las cercanías, con lo que el incremento del jaleo habitual era apreciable. Se encontraban todos de pie sobre la moqueta del vestíbulo excepto Ryuuzaki y Watari, que se habían quedado arriba. Matsuda echó un vistazo al semblante serio de su jefe, mientras escuchaba el intercambio de opiniones entre Aizawa y Mogi acerca de coches; Light también, de vez en cuando, apostillaba alguna que otra cosa. El ambiente se había ido relajando a medida que transcurrieron los minutos, pero la tensión originada por la incómoda situación que había tenido lugar aquella tarde aún persistía, sobretodo entre Light y su padre.

Matsuda suspiró internamente. Light parecía tan calmado... —como si no tuviera que rendirle cuentas a nadie— que Matsuda titubeaba a la hora de asegurar la hipótesis de Sayu. ¿Acaso no se sentiría algo culpable por haberse acostado con Misa si es que realmente estaba con Ryuuzaki? Light no era mala gente después de todo. Y, sin embargo, su actitud cuando el detective por fin había vuelto al Cuartel General había sido de lo más disoluta, ¡incluso se había dirigido al susodicho con total naturalidad para hablar del caso Kira!

Total, que la actitud de Light era la esperada de cualquier inocente y daba a entender que no había más que amistad entre él y Ryuuzaki; en cambio, el rostro de Ryuuzaki al descubrir a Light y Misa en aquella habitación había reflejado un dolor más que palpable. Matsuda estaba seguro de que no se lo había imaginado aunque la conducta posterior del detective hubiera sido de lo más indiferente.

« _A la mínima que Light se ha acercado a hablarle, ha evitado a toda costa mirarle a los ojos y, además, estaba obviamente descompuesto cuando se ha largado de la sala, por la forma en la que me ha gritado... Nunca, ni siquiera con asuntos del caso Kira, le he escuchado gritar antes. No. Ryuuzaki está dolido y eso significa que tiene que haber algo de verdad en lo que me dijo la hermana de Light_ » se dijo apenas prestando atención a la conversación de los demás. « _¿Debería llamar a Sayu?_ » pensó, sintiendo un cosquilleo nervioso en la boca del estómago. « _Seguro que le gustará saber lo que ha pasado y a lo mejor entre los dos podemos llegar a entender qué demonios se está cociendo aquí._ »

—En fin, yo voy a ir tirando —dijo de pronto la voz de Light—. Aún tengo un rato hasta el apartamento.

—¿Quieres que al menos te acerque hasta la estación ? —se ofreció Aizawa.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta. Iré dando un paseo. —Inclinó la cabeza un poco—. De verdad siento lo de hoy.

—Ya te has disculpado, Light. Olvídalo.

El chico asintió y, tras dirigirle una escueta mirada a su padre que no fue correspondida, se despidió con un «Hasta mañana, entonces». Después de unos instantes de silencio que siguieron a la ida del joven Yagami, Matsuda reaccionó. Tal vez si se daba prisa podría llamar a Sayu antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

—Yo también me voy. Nos vemos, no se preocupe demasiado, jefe, ya verá como...

—Espera, Matsuda —interrumpió este—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a tomar unas cervezas?

—¿U-unas cervezas ahora? —inquirió, nervioso. ¿Sería que el hombre podía leer en su cara que iba a llamar por la noche a su hija pequeña?—. ¿Por qué...?

El hombre le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Quiero saber tu opinión sobre algo.

—Oh...—« _Mierda_ », pensó. « _Justo ahora_ »—. Claro, jefe, ¡vamos a por unas cervezas! ¡No hay nada que me apetezca más! —exclamó, riendo con excesivo entusiasmo—. En invierno sientan de lujo, ¿no es verdad?

Un conjunto de rostros voltearon a verlo con sendas miradas interrogantes; las cejas enarcadas en arcos perfectos. Matsuda se encogió un poco dejando caer la mano que se había llevado tras la cabeza, la risa nerviosa no tardó en morir en sus labios. Así fue como un inquieto Matsuda se encontró media hora después en la barra de una cervecería de Shibuya, con una jarra entre manos y Soichiro y Aizawa —quien había terminado por unirse— sentados uno a cada lado. El local era pequeño y destartalado, disponía de la barra y unas pocas mesas más desperdigadas de forma irregular por el escasamente iluminado espacio. Unas cortinas rojas en las que estaban dibujados unos muñecos _Daruma_ colgaban de la entrada, tan diminuta que la gente tenía que agacharse un poco para pasar por ella.

Soichiro no tardó en exponer los motivos de aquella salida, que no era más que uno: su hijo.

—No me importa que le guste Misa u otra persona —dijo por tercera vez después de un rato; tenía las mejillas algo rojas y los hombros hundidos mientras pegaba un buen trago a su jarra. Restos de espuma se le adhirieron al bigote cuando la apartó—. Lo que no me guste es este tira y afloja que está teniendo con la chiquilla. Ella siempre ha tenido claro que quería estar con mi hijo, pero él la ha rechazado una y otra vez después de haber sido él el primero en hacerle ilusiones, y ahora pasa esto.

Matsuda se removió incómodo en su sitio al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con Aizawa. En el transcurso de los últimos diez minutos el jefe ya le había preguntado un par de veces si es que él sabía algo acerca de la misteriosa chica en la que Light había mencionado estar interesado hacía apenas unos días. Y, claro, Matsuda se había sentido tentado a explicarle al hombre lo que inciertamente creía saber, empero al final de cada intento siempre terminaba por retractarse. ¿Qué le iba a decir de todos modos? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de nada después de lo de hoy.

—Cada vez siento que conozco menos a mi hijo —se lamentó cabizbajo, acodado en la barra de madera oscura.

—A veces es difícil saber qué es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, si mano dura o tratar de ser comprensivos —asintió Aizawa.

Soichiro cabeceó de un lado a otro.

—Matsuda, ¿de verdad que no hay nada que puedas decirme? Tú eres el más cercano en edad a Light, entiendo que tal vez te haya dicho algo a ti en lugar de...

El aludido sacudió las manos desmintiendo tal posibilidad.

—Light y yo no somos tan cercanos, jefe, él nunca me confesaría ese tipo de cosas personales.

—Pero es verdad que has estado actuando extraño estos últimos días —señaló Aizawa mirándole con desconfianza—. ¿Y desde cuando le hablas con tanta soltura a Ryuuzaki?

—E-eso no... yo solo...

—Es posible... —Ambos viraron hacia la figura alicaída de Soichiro cuando este habló; tenía las gruesas cejas inclinadas hacia abajo en forma de "V", coronando su mirada que, perdida en el líquido dorado, buscaba en en su interior las respuestas que tanto anhelaba encontrar—. Es posible que Ryuuzaki sepa algo, parecen un poco distantes ahora, pero él y Light se han unido bastante durante la investigación.

Aizawa se mostró de acuerdo en ese punto. Matsuda, por el contrario, le dio un largo trago a su cerveza sintiendo como empalidecía por momentos. No iba a ser capaz de continuar con esa conversación mucho tiempo más, contemplando el aspecto cansado y taciturno de Soichiro y mintiéndole a la cara desvergonzadamente. Por eso, se marchó en cuanto vislumbró la oportunidad de escaquearse sin levantar sospechas en sus dos compañeros.

Cuando llegó a su modesto apartamento pasaban de las once las la noche y la pálida estela de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación creando claroscuros fantasmales sobre los muebles. Tiró de la cuerda de la lámpara triangular rompiendo el efecto, se cambió rápidamente con la mente en otro lugar, tiritando de frío mientras vestía las prendas del cálido pijama, y se ocultó bajo los cobertores de la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en lavarse los dientes o en saludar a Mochi, su pequeño canario amarillo, como hacía cada noche al llegar. Aunque los párpados se sentían apelmazados como si le hubiesen pegado dos placas de cartón contra los ojos, el sueño no conseguía avanzar terreno frente a la inquietud fruto de los sucesos que había empezado a entretejerse en su cabeza. Una trampa contra el descanso. Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas en la cama, recordó que había querido hablar con la hermana de Light. Alargó un brazo, cogió el móvil de debajo de la almohada y miró la hora: faltaba un poco más de media hora para la medianoche. La luz blanquecina de la pantalla le alumbraba el rostro cetrino y juvenil, forzándole a parpadear antes de empezar a escribir un mensaje para la chica. Tuvo que modificarlo cuatro veces antes de que el resultado fuera de su gusto.

« _Sayu, soy Matsuda, el compañero de trabajo de tu padre y tu hermano, me diste tu número el otro día por si pasaba algo sobre ese tema que ambos sabemos. Bueno, ha pasado. Si no te importa que te llame mañana cuando tenga un momento... te explicaré los detalles. No te sorprendas mucho si escuchas de tu padre que Light y Misa han vuelto. Entonces, buenas noches, espero que estéis todos bien_ ».

Pulsó el botón de enviar antes de arrepentirse. Cerró los ojos y, boca arriba como estaba, con el móvil descansando sobre el pecho y las manos abiertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, un amplio suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—Bien. Ya está hecho.

Para nada esperó que el aparato fuera a vibrar con una respuesta unos segundos después. Pegó un brinco en la cama del susto y tiró el móvil que, por suerte, cayó sobre el mullido colchón. El estómago casi se le encaramó en la garganta al ver que, en efecto, el nuevo mensaje era de Sayu.

« _¿¡K MI HERMANO HA HCHO KE!? ¡No puedo creer k haya vuelt cn Misa, Light no siente NADA x ella!_ » leyó, erguido sobre la cama.« _¡Claro que sé quién eres, Matsuda! Y será mjor que me expliqus esto MUUUUUUY bien. Kedamos mañana a ls 19:00 en la cafetería Kitty, sta a 2 manzans de mi casa, nfrente de la esquina del_ shūhaikyoku, _un cartel rosa y blanco_. _N tiene pérdida. Descansa ;D_ ».

Parpadeó, perplejo, y releyó dos veces el texto por si había entendido mal. ¿Sayu quería quedar con él? Un sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas inapelable, provocando que se levantara de un salto de la cama para pasear de una lado al otro de la habitación, despeinándose el cabello cual desquiciado.

—Ahh, no pasa nada, Matsuda, es una chica de secundaria y vais a quedar para hablar de los líos amorosos de su hermano. No tienes que darle más vueltas.

Asintió frente al espejo de pie que se alzaba en un rincón del cuarto, la convicción del gesto de su reflejo y de sus puños apretados en señal de ánimo fue lo que terminó de tranquilizarlo. No había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Conforme con su conclusión, Matsuda se fue a dormir.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La azotea del edificio semejaba una ciénaga de ángulos rectos bajo el cielo lluvioso de Tokyo; las inesperadas nubes se deshacían en finísimas gotas que caían afiladas como agujas, perforando la piel de Ryuuzaki incluso a través del _jersey_. No sabía ni qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo llevaba hecho un ovillo en el ojo de aquella tormenta; aunque debía pasar ya de medianoche. Tenía el cabello empapado adherido a un rostro igual o más mojado, y los tejanos, que tampoco se salvaban, casi podrían haber pasado por una extensión del agua que cubría el enlosado; presionado entre su pecho y los muslos de sus piernas, se ocultaba la forma rectangular de una caja cuyos bordes se clavaban en sus costillas cual punzones. Desde donde se encontraba podía discernir las formas ondulantes de las nubes al fundirse entre ellas y romper los límites de lo que las hacia independientes para crear algo nuevo, más oscuro y siniestro. Más peligroso.

Ryuuzaki entreabrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y parpadeó para librarse de las partículas de agua que quedaban atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Aquellas nubes negras eran como cada miedo, cada desconfianza y desconsuelo que residía en su interior; el excitado temporal era el estado en el que había quedado su persona después de lo hecho por Light. O Kira. No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco las necesitaba después de lo de esa tarde. Le había dado repetidas vueltas —más de las que alguien como Kira merecía— y maldecía el momento en el que sus sentimientos se le habían ido de las manos hasta el punto en el que, por lo novedoso, no había poseído ni las herramientas ni la habilidad ni la voluntad suficientes como para haber cortado el problema de raíz. No se inmutó cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose perturbó el rumor constante de la lluvia. Entonces, las gotas dejaron de caer sobre su cabeza, Ryuuzaki alzó la vista y distinguió a duras penas la tela de un paraguas negro recortado contra las tinieblas del cielo. Volvió a mirar al frente sin decir nada.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a quedarte aquí, Elle?

El aludido no respondió de inmediato; lucía demacrado, tanto que las profundas ojeras violetas habían dejado de llamar la atención frente a la apariencia espectral que presentaba.

—Las lluvias en Japón son distintas a las de Londres, el olor es diferente, la forma en la que las gotas se clavan en tu cuerpo, la inclinación con la que caen..., incluso el sonido. Todo es diferente —dijo, apático—. Me gustaría visitar Londres.

Watari lo miró con una expresión suave tras acuclillarse a su lado con dificultad.

—Lo siento.

—Sé que me lo advertiste, yo mismo lo sabía —empezó con un deje de amargura, viendo como los bajos de los pantalones de su protector se oscurecían por el agua—. Ojalá pudiera encajar todas las piezas de este horrible rompecabezas, de esa forma a lo mejor no... no sería tan doloroso —finalizó en una honda exhalación.

—Difícilmente dejará de ser doloroso —expresó el anciano. Entonces, pese a la exigua iluminación que ofrecía un farolillo junto a la puerta, sus pequeños ojos repararon en algo que Elle escondía contra el pecho—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

No necesitó ser específico, pues el detective lo entendió al instante y bajó la vista hacia la caja de cartón. Algunas gotas habían llegado a mojarla a pesar de que el joven la protegiera con su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran opacos cuando respondió.

—La verdad, lo estoy pensando —respondió al fin; una opacidad absoluta eclipsaba sus ojos que, hundidos en el rostro encharcado, yacían inertes como canicas sin brillo. Muertos. Tan muertos como esa noche.

La quietud se cernió sobre ellos mientras que el eco de las últimas palabras de Elle aún persistía en la atmósfera, revoloteando cual hoja en el viento entre los hilos de lluvia. Pese al abrigo del paraguas que Watari sostenía sobre sus cabezas, el efecto de la corriente hacía que las gotas descendieran en diagonal y que ellos acabaran mojándose de todas formas.

Súbitamente el detective rompió el silencio.

—Según la regla de los trece días Misa y Light no pueden ser Kira —habló con rapidez, casi mordiendo las palabras, como si lo que estaba tratando de expresar fuera un debate persistente en su cabeza—. Sin embargo, carecemos de fundamentos que nos aseguren de la veracidad de todas esas reglas de forma inamovible. De hecho, ni siquiera es suficiente con el testimonio del Shinigami, ¿quién nos dice que no son unos seres que se refocilan en la miseria de la mortalidad humana? Puede que estén de parte de Kira o puede que, simplemente, tengan una especie de convenio en su mundo que les impide involucrarse en las vicisitudes entre los humanos. No lo sabemos y no podemos saberlo; pues al menos a día de hoy el mundo de los Dioses es un conocimiento fuera de nuestro alcance. —Guardó silencio un instante. Se había llevado el pulgar a la boca en algún punto de su perorata y lo estaba mordiendo ahora con los incisivos—. Es lo único que no cuadra, los trece días —susurró después de un momento, su voz prácticamente inaudible fue ahogada por el sonido del primer trueno. El anciano lo estudió con calma inquebrantable—. Pero Light es Kira —siguió—, de eso no me cabe ya la menor duda. El problema es que no tenemos pruebas, ni creo que vaya a ser sencillo conseguirlas. E incluso más allá de eso... —Se detuvo y sus lunas oscuras enfocaron al hombre más mayor a través de la penumbra—. Quillsh, ¿qué opinas tú de los cambios en la personalidad de Light?

Un titubeo destelló fugazmente tras los cristales empañados de las gafas de media luna.

—Tú le conoces mejor que yo, Elle. ¿No hay posibilidad de que se deba a alguna enfermedad psicológica? Bipolaridad, esquizofrenia.

—No... no es eso.

—Son cambios viscerales —señaló, y recibió un asentimiento por parte del otro—. Entonces, aún te planteas la pérdida de recuerdos —afirmó más que preguntó.

—Yo... sí.

El detective sintió que la garganta se le agarrotaba bajo el penetrante escrutinio del anciano, cuyos ojos dejaban de relieve una sagacidad que pocos relacionaban con él. Los oídos le zumbaron, los labios le temblaron y una gota de agua se escurrió de su cabello hasta el suelo. Tenía el cuerpo sometido a toda una selva de rigidez malsana que germinaba continuamente cada vez que era cortada; que crecía impugnable en cada ocasión en la que los amargos recuerdos —de besos, caricias y sonrisas; de promesas que la arena había borrado— se precipitaban sobre sus raíces en una lluvia fría y desoladora, invadiendo de líquenes y madreselvas las murallas que tan desesperadamente intentaba construir alrededor de su parte más humana. La más dolida. La que albergaba con honestidad todos sus más genuinos sentimientos hacia Light. Un resquemor explotó tras sus grandes ojos, se encogió más sobre sí mismo, clavándose más la caja contra el pecho, y la lluvia volvió a caerle de lleno cuando Watari dejó el paraguas en el suelo, se colocó de rodillas y, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, se acercó para mirarlo de frente.

Los ojos añosos destilaron una profunda tristeza al encontrar los suyos, enturbiados cuales charcas pantanosas en medio de una pátina invernal. Le apartó el cabello negro de la cara.

—Elle, creo que no te has dado cuenta —dijo amablemente— de que estás llorando.

Las cuencas húmedas del detective se agrandaron un poco más debido a la sorpresa; mientras, las lágrimas se amalgamaron con las gotas de lluvia y formaron riachuelos descendentes por su rostro. Quillsh presionó un poco más fuerte el hombro huesudo y tembloroso.

—¿Tan importante se ha vuelto para ti? ¿Tanto que tienes que soltar lágrimas por alguien como él cuando no lo has hecho ni una sola vez desde aquel día?

La pretendida respuesta de Elle adoptó la forma de un sollozo estrangulado que murió entre los brazos del anciano, que lo envolvió y abrazó y consoló con el mismo mimo que un día lluvioso como este, hacía ya muchos años. En aquel entonces la esmirriada criatura había llorado a moco tendido y sus llantos se habían alzado al son de las campanadas de la iglesia mientras que él lo había recogido con una condolencia que no había sido bien recibida, no en un inicio; empero ahora, el cuerpo tembloroso y ya no tan enclenque del que fuera aquel chiquillo, aceptó su afecto dócilmente, en tanto daba rienda suelta a un mudo desconsuelo que no por más discreto era menos auténtico que el de antaño. De vez en cuando algún que otro sollozo, o un trueno, hendía el runrún causado por el chapoteo de la lluvia, y, entonces, en un momento impreciso, Elle comenzó a murmurar una letanía. Una que repetía las mismas tres frases una y otra vez y que decía:

—No fue solo una actuación...: son distintas personas. No fue solo una actuación...: son distintas personas. No era mentira... No era mentira... No era mentira...

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Misa se sentía feliz mientras se dirigía al Cuartel de Investigaciones ese jueves por la mañana, bajo un resplandeciente a la par que inusual sol de diciembre. Era como si el tiempo fuera una espejo de su ánimo, renaciendo tras la lluvia de la madrugada como ella había renacido de la oscuridad, y eso lo hacía todo aún más maravilloso, ¡si es que existía algo más maravilloso que ser amada por Light! Llamó al timbre del edificio en cuanto se plantó frente a las puertas dobles que lo amparaban; una sonrisa alegre se insinuó en sus labios entretanto esperaba.

El día anterior Light por fin había recuperado sus recuerdos y había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, el que correspondía sus sentimientos y quería ser un salvador para el mundo horrible que habitaban.

No pudo evitar dar un chillido emocionado llevándose las manos a la boca al recordar que, además, ella y Light habían hecho el amor por primera vez la tarde anterior. No había acabado muy bien, siendo interrumpidos por los otros —« _¡Y qué vergüenza! La cara del padre de Light daba miedo_ »—... Pero al fin y al cabo, había pasado y su novio había sido de lo más apasionado...

—¡Soy Misa-Misa! —respondió haciendo una coletilla en la letra final cuando le hablaron por el interfono—. ¡Light! ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

—Ahora baja —contestó la voz de Ryuuzaki en un tono tan soso como de costumbre, y las puertas se abrieron para ella.

Misa entró al vestíbulo y aguardó con una sonrisa confiada e inocente. Ahora ella también era distinta; o, mejor, dicho, volvía a ser la misma. Había hecho todo lo que Light le había pedido el día anterior. Seguido sus coordenadas, desenterrado el cuaderno y quemado la carta que venía adjunta en la primera página sin leerla —su amor por Light no flaqueó frente a su curiosidad—. Por supuesto, todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos habían vuelto nada más tocar el cuaderno, desde el primer beso de Light hasta la última lágrima que había derramado antes de renunciar a su posesión sobre el cuaderno de muerte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la figura garbosa de Light apareció.

—¡Light! —Se lanzó a sus brazos y disimuladamente tocó con un pedazo de hoja del cuaderno el dorso de la mano de su novio—. Misa te ha echado muchísimo de menos.

La gama de ventura que sentía alcanzó colores insospechadamente brillantes cuando fue abrazada de vuelta por un momento. Los labios ajenos le hicieron cosquillas en la oreja cuando este le susurró en voz baja unas palabras rápidas que Misa cogió al vuelo con determinación. Entonces, sin dejar de tocarla, él se apartó un poco.

—Vamos, si hace menos de un día que nos hemos visto —dijo—. Además, puedes acercarte a mi apartamento en _Koto_ , 5-2-10, cuando quieras.

—¡Pues claro! Lo sé, Light, pero aún así quería verte cuanto antes —expresó risueña y sincera, percatándose, eso sí, del instante en que la bella e inteligente mirada de oro de su novio se clavó en un punto detrás de ella y una sonrisa complacida curvaba su boca en consecuencia.

Las risotadas estentóreas de Ryuk le confirmaron a la joven el destino de dicha mirada.

* * *

¡Eso es todo! Ha faltado el punto de Light, pero no os preocupéis que la siguiente escena es suya. Cualquier correción o consejo comentádmelo. Siempre quiero saber vuestras opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar. ¡Gracias a todos! ^^

PD: Auguro que la segunda parte caerá el domingo o el lunes.


	22. XIV La floración de una rosa blanca II

Al final me parece que me ha quedado más larga la segunda parte que la primera, anyway. Espero que os guste, aunque ya os digo que está parte está más centrada en otros personajes, a los que se debe el título XD

 **J:** Light se hace querer... matar. Sí, sin duda, ¡con lo mucho que le queríamos antes! Espero que disfrutes la reacción de Sayu al enterarse, la podrás leer en esta segunda parte. Aww, me gustan las teorías de Sascha, porque hoy descubrimos que lo conocimos antes de conocerlo (?). ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

 **Guest:** Aquí tienes una nueva actualización. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Notas: Sayu en la versión original tiene de catorce para quince años en la primera parte, aquí, por ciertos motivos, le puse que tenía 15 para 16.

* * *

 **XIV. La floración de una rosa blanca**

 **Parte II**

« _Por fin_ » pensó Light, hastiado, cuando la chica se fue finalmente a su casa tras saludar a los demás miembros del Cuartel General. « _A buena hora se me ha ocurrido pedirle que venga a la comida de mañana…_ ». Ni siquiera podía consolarse con el hecho de haber conseguido molestar a L con la presencia de la chica en la sala e invitarla frente a él a la reunión familiar, pues el muy cabrón había estado comiéndose un helado y haciendo oídos sordos como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él. « _Y tú y yo sabemos que estás hasta las trancas de amor por mí, Elle_ » se mofó internamente mientras veía la forma en la que el susodicho engullía una delicia turca para luego relamerse los labios con glotonería…

Light apartó la vista.

Bien, si lo que quería era jugar a que no le importaba… Perfecto. No era como si ese burdo engaño surtiera algún efecto en él, puesto que sabía de sobras que ese imbécil de L solo estaba intentando protegerse mediante una pretendida indiferencia. El hachazo que había lanzado al acostarse con Misa había dado en el clavo: perforándolo solo lo justo como para mantenerlo con vida en medio de una agonía certera; de todos modos, Light no le iba a dejar vivir mucho. Tenía una importante tarea que llevar a cabo y aquella pequeña venganza en contra de L no era más que un entretenimiento pasajero.

Se cruzó de piernas en su silla, frente a la pantalla, y evitó girarse de nuevo hacia su némesis cuando escuchó el ruido de otro envoltorio de delicias turcas al romperse. No lo miró por mucho rato más.

Al caer la tarde, Ryuuzaki habló por primera vez en lo que llevaban trabajando desde la hora de la comida, y fue para dirigirse a Rem.

—Contéstame a una cosa.

—Dime.

—¿Sería posible matar a alguien escribiendo su nombre en un trozo de hoja arrancado del cuaderno de muerte?

Light se echó hacia atrás en la silla fingiendo interés. En realidad, desde que Ryuuzaki se había puesto a estudiar el cuaderno media hora atrás, supo que daría con la página de la que él había arrancado un pedazo de hoja meses atrás.

—No lo sé. Puede ser. Yo nunca lo he utilizado de esa manera, así que no puedo saberlo con seguridad —dijo el Shinigami con voz gangosa.

—Ya veo.

La sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Cada uno concentrado en las tareas que le habían sido encomendadas. Light, que estaba analizando el patrón de la nueva sucesión de muertes, sentado recto frente al ordenador, habló entonces sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Han habido diecisiete muertes a lo largo del día, a una por hora de momento desde la una de la madrugada. Por lo que seguramente en un rato tendremos el anuncio de una nueva muerte con hora de las seis de la tarde. Parece que el nuevo Kira está siendo metódico. —Bajó el cursor cambiando de pestaña—. No se están registrando muertes masivas de gente con alguna otra situación en común además de la de ser criminales, así que, mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, podemos decir que se trata del Kira genuino y no de un farsante como Higuchi.

—El mismo de antes… Bueno, al menos eso significa que ya no estamos dando palos de ciego —dijo su padre en tono grave. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como casi siempre en los últimos meses, mientras le daba un largo trago a su taza de café—. Aunque, si sabemos que comete un asesinato por hora, es posible que…

Light le interrumpió:

—No, probablemente solo esté haciendo esto como medio de pitorreo hacia nosotros, igual que hizo hace un tiempo: diciéndonos que puede manejar a su antojo la hora de la muerte. Encima ahora —añadió, volteando hacia L, que no había abierto la boca ni hecho movimiento alguno—, sabemos que también tiene control sobre las circunstancias exactas de la muerte. Gracias al cuaderno.

—Entonces eso significa que sí que hay más cuadernos de muerte… —murmuró Aizawa.

Matsuda soltó un reniego desquiciado mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza con desazón y despotricaba en su frustración porque aquello no pareciera tener fin. Imperturbable ante el alboroto, Light volteó un poco hacia el pálido detective, cuya vista permanecía extraviada en algún punto de la vacía copa de nata que se había estado comiendo. De pronto, notó movimiento y los ojos negros estuvieron mirándolo serenamente, sin darle tiempo a apartar la mirada, sin darle tiempo para retroceder. Una extraña opresión le sacudió el pecho al verse sumergido en la terrible profundidad de esa mirada. Frunció un poco el ceño, contrariado, y abrió la boca para preguntarle si tenía algo que añadir al respecto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar forma al primer vocablo, el otro había dado media vuelta de nuevo hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

Light aplacó la irritación que esto le supuso en aras de otras reflexiones más provechosas. Ahora que había vuelto a encontrarse con Ryuk, aunque no hubieran podido hablar, todo tenía un matiz distinto, más encauzado en la vereda hacia su reinado. Y Misa, por supuesto, bendita fuera su cursilería romántica que la hacía ser tan útil para algunas cosas, había cumplido a la perfección su parte del plan. Tal y como él le había pedido.

 ** _Un día antes_**

 _El universitario cerró la puerta tras ellos con delicadeza y echó un vistazo a la pequeña y fría alcoba. Las cortinas del color del mar estaban echadas y ondulaban vaporosas contra la luz del exterior. Las paredes también estaban bañadas por tonalidades cian mientras que el reducido mobiliario —una cama de matrimonio, dos mesitas de noche y un tocador— habían sido talladas a partir de madera de nogal, de un marrón oscuro y apagado._

 _Light encendió las luces e indicó a la chica que se sentara en la cama; él, sin embargo, se acuclilló frente a ella de forma que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura._

 _—Misa, siento que te he traído aquí prácticamente a la fuerza, pero la verdad es que… —Hizo una pausa estudiada apartando la vista un segundo antes de volverla a enfocar en la chica—. La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo de un tema urgente._

 _Un sonrojo predecible floreció como una rosa en las mejillas de Misa._

 _—Claro, Light, ya sabes que yo… te quiero, así que… —Se mordió el labio, parecía nerviosa._

 _—Y, a pesar de que últimamente no lo he demostrado demasiado bien, espero que tú también seas consciente de mis deseos —dijo, mientras le acariciaba con una mano el muslo en un camino ascendente; sus dedos le rozaban el hombro cuando se adelantó unos centímetros para abrazarla y, junto al oído, susurrarle—: Después de todo, tenemos un objetivo que conseguir. Juntos. Tú y yo, Misa._

 _El estremecimiento de sorpresa que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica fue la señal que Light esperaba. Podía notar, casi palpar con su conciencia, el corazón de Misa deshaciéndose como un helado al sol ante sus palabras, ante el simple hecho de haberla envuelto entre sus brazos. Incluso las mujeres más inteligentes se volvían de lo más simples en cuanto las encandilabas con palabras bonitas y susurros de amor; había distintos niveles, por supuesto, no podía comparar a Takada con la estúpida de Misa, pero al final todas eran iguales. Tal vez aquella tal Naomi Misora había sido una de las pocas excepciones._

 _Los brazos de la joven modelo se cerraron en torno a él del mismo modo y su perfume a albaricoque le resultó notablemente placentero a Light, cuyo plan dependía de cuán apasionado lograra mostrarse con la chica._

 _Pero antes…_

 _—Necesito que en cuanto salgas de aquí vayas a desenterrar el cuaderno de muerte. Te mandaré luego las indicaciones exactas. Verás una nota en él, pero debes ignorarla, los planes han cambiado. Cuando toques el cuaderno tus recuerdos volverán de la misma forma que me pasó a mí y te encontrarás con un viejo amigo, otro Dios de la muerte como Rem —explicó en voz baja, camuflando el movimiento de sus labios en la curva de su cuello—. Cuando llegues a casa debes encargarte de hacer justicia anotando que, a partir de la una de la madrugada de mañana, muera un criminal cada hora punta, finalizando a las once de la noche, ¿de acuerdo? —La chica asintió en un lento cabeceo y Light se apartó; incluso entonces, sus manos permanecieron sobre los hombros estrechos de ella—. Si haces lo que te digo, te amaré por toda la eternidad, Misa._

 _Los ojos azules de ella resplandecieron como si fueran dos gotas de agua bajo la luz del sol._

 _—Light… —murmuró conmocionada. Luego asintió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de porcelana—. Haría cualquier cosa por ti._

 _Light cabeceó en un mudo asentimiento que, a diferencia de la chica, no dejó entrever sonrisa alguna. Por dentro, no obstante, un sentimiento de gran satisfacción se extendió por su sistema nervioso, uno que le hizo vibrar de excitación —aunque una excitación que poco tenía que ver con lo sexual— cuando empezó a inclinarse hacia Misa._

 _—Bien, entonces… —Sus palabras murieron junto a la boca escarlata de la joven, que lo recibió con una mezcla de dicha y asombro._

 _Lo que había acontecido a continuación era historia._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y, en un acto involuntario, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el excéntrico detective, que se había levantado para acercarse al carrito de dulces de Watari. Light evitó mirar al anciano. Por alguna extraña razón, el polifacético hombre lograba ponerle los nervios de punta. No fue consciente de que se había quedado meditabundo con los ojos fijos en L, aunque en realidad no lo estuviera mirando a él. Cuando este lo vio, sin embargo, se quedó congelado un momento con la magdalena pinzada entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y una sombra inexpresiva en su rostro. Light parpadeó y fue a decir algo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido como para adelantarse al otro.

—Light, ¿acaso quieres un bocado de mi magdalena? Por que si ese es el caso déjame decirte que cojas la tuya propia. Esta es mía —añadió antes de darle un bocado al bizcocho—. Pero puedes tomar una del carrito, ya sabes que no te voy a cobrar.

Esta última frase, no obstante, pasó totalmente desapercibida para el universitario, quien se había erguido en su asiento como si de un momento a otro hubiera sufrido un electrochoque. Los ojos se le habían abierto un poco, redondeando ligeramente su forma almendrada, y las pupilas se le habían empequeñecido.

—¿Light? —preguntó el detective—. ¿Estás bien?

Las manos de Light temblaron y la habitación en derredor pareció perder su forma y contornos, deshacerse hasta tomar otros colores y matices que se fundieron, mezclándose como lo hacían las acuarelas en una paleta ínterin una misma voz era evocada en su cabeza como la fugaz pincelada de un pintor del pasado.

 _«¿Quieres robarme la hamburguesa, Light? Pues parecías enajenado observándome, como si quisieras… comerte una también»_

Light tomó una gran bocanada de aire; la pincelada se convirtió en una brisa que continuó sacudiendo las ramas del árbol de sus recuerdos.

 _«¿Quieres un bocado de mi berlina… ? Mejor, porque no te iba a dar de todas formas»_

Con un nudo en la garganta, meneó la cabeza, se levantó de golpe e ignoró la mirada extraña que le estaba dando el imbécil de Elle. El _muy_ imbécil de Elle. Apretó los puños haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos de la fuerza con la que lo hacía y, consciente del lugar en el que estaba, y de la gente que le rodeaba, trató de mitigar la ira que le carcomía cada vez que una reminiscencia de ese tiempo con el detective agredía contra su persona, desequilibrándole más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Como se había puesto en pie, optó por hacer algo más que quedarse plantado mirando a una pared, por lo que se adelantó hacia la cafetera y se hizo uno muy cargado que se bebió en dos tragos antes de volver a su sitio.

Su padre se dirigió a él entonces, llevándoselo a un lado para gozar de un poco de intimidad.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero quiero decirte personalmente que no me hace gracia el que traigas a Misa a la comida de Navidad.

« _Ya estamos…_ »

—Lo sé, papá, de verdad. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que Misa es la que está cargando con las consecuencias de mis acciones pasadas al no ser bienvenida —dijo, sonando todo los sincero y preocupado que pudo. Le hubiera gustado tener la opción de atajar a su padre y evitar así esa conversación; mas ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte con su movimiento con Misa y no le convenía darle más razones a su padre para sentirse decepcionado con respecto a él—. Por supuesto, si ni a mamá ni a ti os parece adecuado le diré a Misa de dejarlo para otra vez. Es una pena —soltó en una suave exhalación a la par que se tocaba el mentón—. Estaba muy ilusionada con volver a veros, también a Sayu.

Su padre frunció un poco más el entrecejo, como si estuviera meditando el asunto; en su mirada, aunque severa, ondeaba el reflejo de la duda. Light esperó paciente por una contestación de su progenitor.

—Hablaré con tu madre esta noche —dijo este finalmente, no exento su tono de cierta brusquedad—. Sigue sin gustarme, pero tienes razón en una cosa: Misa no es la culpable de todo esto, sino tú. Espero que… espero que sea verdad que has recapacitado y que no sigas jugando con la chica.

—Siento darte esa impresión, papá —contestó, lo más impasible que pudo.

Los ojos marrones y añosos de su padre lo estudiaron por un momento más. Luego, el hombre negó con un cabeceo y pasó por su lado en dirección al resto. Todavía sin girarse, Light se preguntó qué era lo que su padre había querido decirle al final, antes de amilanarse y dar por zanjada la conversación. « _En fin, no tiene que importarme eso ahora_ ». Se encogió de hombros mentalmente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para volver a su sitio; no se sentó, sin embargo, sino que se limitó a mover el cursor para matar el salvapantallas que había aparecido y poder ver el reloj en la esquina inferior derecha del monitor. Las seis y veinte de la tarde. No tardarían demasiado en poder acceder al informe de muerte de un nuevo criminal. Fue a prepararse otro café y seguidamente, en lugar de volver a su ordenador, se aposentó en un lado del sofá, junto a Aizawa que estaba ojeando unos documentos. Observó con cautela como Matsuda se acercaba sigiloso a Ryuuzaki para intercambiar algunas palabras. Después de un momento, el joven ex policía sonrió un poco, se inclinó en una reverencia y, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, fue a por su abrigo que pendía del colgador.

Fue Aizawa el que puso en boca el pensamiento del resto:

—¿Ya te vas hoy, Matsuda?

—S-sí, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mientras se enfundaba la prenda. Su semblante gritaba nerviosismo a toda voz, por lo que Light no fue el primero ni el último en enarcar una ceja suspicazmente.

—¿Que tipo de cosas? ¿acaso has quedado con alguien? —Una sonrisa se intuyó en los labios de Aizawa al hacer la segunda pregunta.

—¡Pa-para nada!

—Mm… Tal parece que Aizawa está en lo cierto —dijo su padre, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quién es la afortunada? No nos habías mencionado nada.

—¡Ay, jesús! ¡Que os digo que no se trata de ninguna cita! —protestó en un gimoteo que pretendía sonar molesto. El nerviosismo con el que recogía su maletín y se lo colgaba del hombro, con movimientos rápidos y poco precisos, no era un punto a favor para su credibilidad—. Solo es un antiguo colega de la Universidad, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y…

—¿Dónde habéis quedado? —preguntó Light, fingiendo diversión. O quizás, solo quizás, sintiéndose realmente entretenido—. ¿Estás seguro de que tu colega no viste falda en lugar de pantalones?

El rostro de Matsuda demudó en una aglomeración de rubíes que le encendieron mejillas, orejas y parte del cuello.

—¡Light, no seas cruel! ¡Ya os he dicho que es un hombre, un hombre! —Las carcajadas de Aizawa y Mogi acompañaron las últimas palabras del ex policía más joven, que soltó un suspiro mientras les miraba de reojo. Incluso Soichiro esbozó una breve sonrisa—. Sois todos unos traidores…

—Bueno, en realidad, amparando todas las posibilidades, el que sea un hombre no implica necesariamente que no se trate de una cita —intervino Ryuuzaki. En algún momento le había dado la vueltas a la silla de ruedas y ahora movía los dedos de los pies de arriba y abajo. A pesar del tono neutro con el que había hablado, Light pudo apreciar la leve ondulación risueña que, en cambio, sí se reflejó en sus ojos. En aquellos ojos tan parcos como expresivos.

—¿Pero qué dices, Ryuuzaki? Encima. Si tendrás morro… —musitó esto último en un murmullo prácticamente inaudible y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los de Light, antes de apartarlos con prontitud.

El universitario sintió como el fugaz instante de relajación se evaporó entonces, trayendo consigo el tan frecuente odio que representaba uno de sus principales motores en los últimos días. Desde que había recordado.

« _Serás hijo de puta, Elle. ¿Esta es tu forma de jugar?_ »

Aprovechando que Matsuda estaba distraído tratando de esquivar las mofas y preguntas de Aizawa, Mogi y su padre, Light buscó la mirada de L. No le costó encontrarla y sus ojos afilados dieron de lleno con la amable frialdad con la que el detective lo había estado mirando aquel día. Esto aun le irritó más y le hizo, por primera vez, querer erradicar, borrar como si nunca hubieran existido, los sucesos de su memoria que lo habían unido a ese cabronazo; aunque ello implicara no recordar el verdadero nombre de su enemigo. Las arrugas de su sien se intensificaron cuando el muy ingrato rompió el contacto visual como si no hubiera nada que ver ahí, como si no se sintiera amenazado, ni atrapado. Si bien sabía que era todo una burda actuación, al universitario no podía dejar de extrañarle, a la par que irritarle, la indiferencia desplegada por el detective hacia su persona, especialmente porque era una indiferencia cordial y no fría, una que él asociaba a la que se le brindaba a un desconocido y no a quién te ha roto el corazón.

Poco tiempo más tarde, Matsuda se había ido por la puerta a toda prisa tras ojear el reloj y ver que se había entretenido en demasía. El reloj digital marcaba ya las siete menos diez cuando pudieron confirmar que, en efecto, un criminal más había muerto a las seis de la tarde.

—Dado que mañana ninguno vendréis a trabajar por ser Navidad, entiendo que el domingo estaréis todos aquí… ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryuuzaki después de un rato de silencio. Los allí presentes se lanzaron miradas entre ellos antes de asentir en un murmullo multitudinario. El pálido hombre asintió y se llevó una cucharada de nata montada con fresas a la boca—. Bien, encargaros de decírselo al estúpido de Matsuda.

Light, junto al resto, no tardó en marcharse. Tenía cosas de las que ocuparse y que no podían posponerse para otro día.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Mientras se trenzaba el pelo a un lado con destreza y celeridad, Sayu resopló y puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez ante las palabras de su madre. Llevaba diez minutos preparándose para salir y diez minutos de tortura esgrimida por la pesada de su progenitora. Se dio una mirada más al espejo del recibidor y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se asomó al salón en el que su madre y tía Tiana, sentadas en uno de los largos sofás, veían la partida de _go_ que estaban jugando el tío Hiroaki y Sascha.

—Me vooooy. ¡Hasta luego! —Y se escurrió hacia la puerta de salida sin esperar respuesta. No obstante, la suerte no la acompañó y su madre la llamó de vuelta. Haciendo un puchero, se volvió a asomar a la entrada del salón—. ¿Ahora _qué_?

El semblante de su madre era severo.

—¿Con quién has quedado a estas horas? Sabes que en invierno no me gusta que salgas tan tarde porque oscurece antes. Mira, ya casi no hay luz —dijo, señalando hacia la ventana.

—Con Yuuki, con Yuuki. He quedado con Yuuki —bufó la adolescente pisando el suelo en un tic nervioso—. ¡Te lo he dicho antes, mamá!

Pero su madre no parecía tan convencida como ella había augurado que estaría en el momento en el que había moldeado su estrategia.

—¿Y a tu amiga Yuuki la dejan salir a estas horas sin supervisión? Solo tenéis quince años, esta es la hora de empezar a volver a casa, no de salir.

—Pero que no voy a tardar, anda, porfi. No seas cascarrabias. —Se cruzó de brazos, mascullando—: Además, tengo casi dieciséis.

—Los cumples en Junio, así que nada de « _casi_ » —atajó la mujer ganándose un puchero de parte de su hija. Se llevó una mano a la boca y un suspiro preocupado brotó de sus labios—. Bueno, déjame llamar entonces a tu amiga Yuuki para saber a dónde vais exactamente.

La sugerencia hizo que Sayu se pusiera lívida y el pulso le comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal.

—Eh… pero…

—Sin «peros» que valgan. Sino no me quedaré tranquila.

Las protestas de la adolescente se deshincharon como lo hacía un globo al ser agujereado frente a la firmeza de la expresión de su progenitora. La piedra que colocó su tío sobre el tablero de _go_ sonó como un chasquido al golpear la superficie.

—Vamos, Sachiko, deja correr a la chica. Cualquiera diría que te está pidiendo irse de juerga a las once de la noche.

Su madre frunció el ceño en dirección al que era su hermano, que no había alzado la vista del tablero para hablar.

—Tú no te metas, Hiro —le reprendió la tía de Sayu a su marido. Reprimenda que este se pasó por el forro.

—A Sascha ya le dejábamos llegar a la hora de cenar e incluso más tarde con su edad, ¿verdad? —El aludido asintió mientras tomaba una piedra blanca que dispuso en el tablero, la luz de la lámpara del techo rieló en su cabello rubio al agitar la cabeza para asentir. Era realmente hermoso, como una escultura de hielo. Sayu, sin embargo, que le había visto asomar la sonrisa cuando hablaba de algo que amaba, encontraba una calidez arrobadora tras esa apariencia cristalizada. Su tío observó la jugada de su vástago, soltó una carcajada e increpó—: Si no perdieras tanto tiempo con esa cursilería de la fotografía harías jugadas más inteligentes. —Sascha, como de costumbre, no se inmutó y el hombre levantó la vista hacia Sayu y le guiñó un ojo—. Seguro que la chica no se va a alejar mucho de casa, ¿verdad?

Ella no era tan inteligente como su hermano, pero sabía reconocer un cable cuando se lo tendían.

—¡Sí, por supuesto, solo vamos a tomar algo a una cafetería a dos manzanas de aquí!

—No sé…, con Sascha era diferente porque es un hombre, pero… —vaciló su madre, impacientando con sus dudas a la adolescente, que empezó a saltar sobre sus pies una vez más. Al final iba a llegar tarde y todo. Si no fuera porque a su madre seguramente le daría un patatús, se hubiera sentido tentada a decirle la verdad: ¡que iba a planear cómo solucionar la vida amorosa de Light con otro hombre! Pero no, no era buena idea—. Bueno, está bien —suspiró la mujer al final, provocando un pequeño grito emocionado en Sayu—, pero te quiero para la hora de la cena en casa.

La adolescente exclamó un «sí» cacareante seguido de una efusivo agradecimiento hacia su tío antes de precipitarse hacia la puerta de salida. Corrió por las calles iluminadas por farolillos con una mochila pequeña balanceándose precariamente sobre su hombro. Se detuvo en dos pasos de cebras y, en el tercero, tomó la bifurcación de la derecha que desembocaba en una plazoleta que se iba haciendo más amplia a medida que avanzaba. El lugar, salpicado de bancos de madera y cerezos desnudos, y delimitado por las bajas edificaciones de los tiendas y los locales, se hallaba ornamentado con guirnaldas y luces de colores que avivaban el ambiente con un brío festivo. En el centro se alzaba la escultura de un dragón de cola sinuosa y dos cabezas, por cuyas bocas manaban dos chorros de agua, relucientes bajo el efecto de los focos luminosos; una fina capa de escarcha cubría el pie de la fuente donde el agua se acumulaba. Sayu pasó un par de bazares y un puesto de ramen hasta llegar a la cafetería Kitty, donde había quedado con Matsuda. La encantadora terraza que se desplegaba en los meses de calor se encontraba ahora recogida; las sombrillas cerradas parecían pinos de tela y había sillas y mesas amontonadas a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada.

Sin detenerse un momento para ver su aspecto, la chica entró en el establecimiento. Enseguida, el frío del exterior fue aplacado por un agradable calorcito que, junto al aroma de las pastas y del chocolate caliente, la hizo estremecerse de gusto.

—¡Sayu!

Al girarse hacia el llamado, divisó a Matsuda, ataviado con un traje azul marino y corbata de un naranja apagado, saludándola efusivamente desde una pequeña mesa al fondo del local, cerca de la pecera. Con una sonrisa determinada, se acercó dando zancadas.

Aún no podía creer que su hermano hubiera vuelto con Misa después de haber tenido algo con Ryuuzaki —porque ella, tras haber hablado con Matsuda aquel día, estaba segura de que había habido algo—, pero iba a indagar a fondo en el asunto con tal de comprenderlo. No pretendía meterse si Light realmente quería a Misa, pero como dudaba de esto… lo que no quería era que jugara con los sentimientos de esta, pues le caía bien la modelo, y mucho menos que Light echara a perder su vida estando con alguien a quien no amaba genuinamente.

« _Todo por cabezota, seguro, conociéndole… Es igual que papá._ » pensó entretanto saludaba a Matsuda, quien parecía un tanto nervioso, y se sentaba frente a él en la mesa rosada.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Light salió de la joyería tras despedirse educadamente del dependiente que le había atendido. De su mano pendía una pequeña y elegante bolsa plateada con el logo de la joyería en ambos lados; en el interior, el regalo que había comprado para su padre parecía brillar con vida propia. Más le valía, porque le había costado un ojo de la cara. La otra mano la llevaba cargada con otras bolsas de variopintos establecimientos. El de su padre había sido el último y, sí, aquello que había necesitado hacer ese día sin falta había sido cumplir con las compras navideñas. Mañana sería Navidad y no podía cometer el fallo de ser el único sin regalos; por una vez se había visto obligado a darle las gracias a Misa, al menos en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, pues si esta no le hubiera enviado una foto a media tarde en la que que se la veía a ella junto a un árbol de Navidad en lo que parecía el Centro Comercial de Shibuya, y con la que había adjuntado un texto que rezaba «¡Misa está haciendo las compras para mañana! Espero que te guste mi regalo, Light» seguido de numerosos corazones, Light probablemente habría olvidado realizar sus propias compras. Se sentía abrumado y cometiendo más errores que de costumbre —aunque por suerte nada importante— y todo era culpa de Elle.

Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió coger un taxi hasta su apartamento, con lo que llegó en menos de veinte minutos. Tras extenderle el dinero al conductor, se apeó y, cerrándose el cuello del abrigo, caminó hasta el portal a un ritmo pausado. Había tal escasez de viento aquella noche, que las ramas y las hojas de algunos árboles estaban inmóviles como si la bahía fuera una bonita foto de postal; pese a ello, la temperatura era helada y pequeñas nubecillas blancas se formaban en las bocas de la gente a cada respiración. Había luces rojas, amarillas, verdes, azules y blancas que ornamentaban todo el paseo, desde los balcones y los bares hasta los escaparates de las tiendas. Los barcos y balsas iluminadas que atravesaban cada noche el río Sumida se sumaban ahora también, como extras de una película, a la anodina prodigalidad lumínica de aquella absurda festividad que solo servía para llenar los bolsillos de los comercios. Incluso pudo divisar el tercer Santa Claus del día, entonando el _Ho-Ho-Ho_ característico mientras hacía tañer unas campanillas de mano.

Light apartó la vista con desinterés y abrió el buzón de su portería, de donde extrajo un fajo de páginas en blanco que habían sido arrancadas. Sonrió con suficiencia.

« _Buen trabajo, Misa._ »

Ahora era su turno de impartir justicia, tal y como le había dejado claro a la chica esa misma mañana, en el vestíbulo, cuando le hubo susurrado en un hilo de voz: « _Tendrás que arrancar algunas hojas del cuaderno y dejármelas en el buzón de mi apartamento esta tarde. Entonces, no matarás a nadie más si es que yo no te lo pido de forma explícita_ ».

Este era el momento, el verdadero instante en el que iniciaba su reinado. Sus ojos destellaron con un rojo virulento y caótico mientras entraba al ascensor para subir hasta su planta.

Y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Matsuda le explicó a Sayu todo lo que había pasado desde la tarde anterior. Desde cómo pillaron a Light y a Misa compartiendo fluidos en una de las habitaciones de su lugar de trabajo, hasta el modo en el que esta había venido esa misma mañana a saludar a todos, con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos relucieran, y Light había anunciado que iría con ella a la comida familiar del día de Navidad. El semblante de Sayu había ido mudando de emociones conforme la explicación se iba ampliando y esbozando así un panorama más detallado de la situación actual. En este mismo instante, con el relato finalizado, se veía desinflada y ligeramente hundida, pensativa tal vez mientras agitaba en círculos la pajita del chocolate caliente que se había pedido.

Matsuda dio un trago a su propia taza caliente. Tras un largo silencio, la chica suspiró.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano le haya puesto realmente los cuernos a Ryuuzaki, no me imagino haciéndole eso a nadie…

—¡Ya, eso es lo que yo me digo! —exclamó Matsuda gesticulando—. Es decir, tampoco es que actúen de acuerdo a lo que harían dos personas en esa situación. Ryuuzaki le trata bien, incluso es amable.

—Pero es que ese L no es que sea muy normal.

Matsuda boqueó, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—Bueno —dijo al final—, en eso tienes razón.

El silencio se propagó entre ellos una vez más, dejándolos distanciarse, aislarse en sus propios planetas reflexivos. Las conversaciones en derredor eran sosegadas y, sin ser excesivas, iban acompañadas del sonido de las cafeteras, las batidoras con las que preparaban los batidos y zumos y las planchas de los crepes. En un inicio, cuando la hermana de Light había entrado en el establecimiento agitada como si hubiera venido corriendo, Matsuda se había sentido más torpe y nervioso que un gigante en una cueva de enanitos. Los primeros minutos habían sido tensos, al menos bajo su punto de vista; aunque la chica le había saludado alegremente e ido directa al grano incluso antes de tener las tazas de chocolate caliente servidas en la mesa; por lo tanto, sus absurdos balbuceos habían ido serenándose al entrar en materia y ahora se sentía mucho más en calma, especialmente tras tener que apaciguar el arrebato furioso que había tenido la joven nada más oír que Light se había acostado con Misa.

—Antes has dicho que Ryuuzaki se veía dolido cuando descubristeis a mi hermano y a Misa, ¿no?

La voz suave de la chica le retrajo de sus pensamientos. Asintió con energía a modo de respuesta.

—¡Si hasta me gritó el tío!

Unas carcajadas gráciles y frescas brotaron de los labios de Sayu justo cuando la chica dejaba la taza sobre la mesa después de darle un sorbo. Matsuda se sintió heroico por haberla hecho reír y ligeramente extraño al notar el rastro oscuro que el chocolate había dejado alrededor de la boca sonrosada y brillante.

—Eh… ti… tienes manchado por aquí… —dijo, tratando de indicarle el lugar exacto con el dedo.

—Oh —Sayu se sonrojó ligeramente y se limpió con una servilleta—. ¿Ya está?

Un rígido cabeceo fue la respuesta de Matsuda, que desvió la vista casi de inmediato, maldiciéndose por encontrar tan guapa y encantadora a una cría de quince años. ¡Es que encima hoy se había anudado su largo cabello en aquella preciosa trenza, que le quedaba de fábula cayendo a un lado de su cara ovalada y de facciones cinceladas! Al darse cuenta de que estaba retorciendo una servilleta entre sus manos, se precipitó a decir cualquier cosa que rompiera esa incómoda ausencia de diálogo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos hacer algo acerca de Light y Ryuuzaki?

—¡Es que me parece increíble que Light haya hecho algo así! Pero, vamos a ver, si Ryuuzaki se veía dolido y gritó es porque ver a mi hermano haciéndolo con Misa le desequilibró, y eso significa…

—Que de verdad había algo —asintió Matsuda—. ¿Pero entonces cómo es que…? —Se detuvo, meditabundo—. Tal vez se habían peleado antes de que Light…

Sayu le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Entonces, Matsuda procedió a explicarle lo que había pasado el martes de madrugada, cuando habían encontrado la pista definitiva que había eximido a Light de ser sospechoso de ser Kira. Cuán distantes se habían mostrado, Light y Ryuuzaki. La manera en la que el primero se había marchado sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Todas y cada una de las impresiones que Matsuda había sentido en aquel momento fueron expuestas ante una atenta Sayu que le escuchó hasta final sin interrumpirle. Cuando terminó de hablar, vio a la chica reclinarse hacia atrás en la silla, hundiéndose hacia abajo.

—Pues vaya. Por lo que dices sí que parece que se habían peleado antes. —Entonces, frunció el ceño, contrariada—. De todas formas, eso no le da ningún derecho a mi hermano a serle infiel. Si hay un problema, las cosas se hablan, no le clavas una estaca a la persona que amas a la mínima de cambio.

Matsuda se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras.

—Pero tú… ¿tú crees realmente que están enamorados?

—Pues no lo sé —admitió al tiempo que se erguía sobre el asiento—. Pero recuerdo haberlos visto juntos, la dinámica que tenían… Nunca he visto a mi hermano tan a gusto con otra persona, ya sabes que es un poco rarito. —Hizo una mueca y Matsuda se encontró sonriendo—. Aunque no estén enamorados, estoy seguro de que Light lo aprecia, ¡él mismo me lo dijo! Aquí hay gato encerrado. Ah, y lo que sí que sé es que no ama a Misa —añadió en un último pensamiento—. Así que tampoco me parece bien que juegue con ella.

—Sí, en eso creo que hasta tu padre está de acuerdo… —murmuró el joven ex policía recordando cómo su jefe se lo había llevado a tomar unas cervezas para hablar de su hijo—. Lo está pasando mal, y no sé cómo se tomaría el enterarse de que a Light le gustan los hombres…

Una bombilla iluminó sus ideas mientras hablaba. Buscó los ojos de Sayu.

—¿Y si es por eso que Light está haciendo esto? ¿porque no quiere decepcionar a tus padres?

El rostro de la chica adoptó entonces una expresión mohína, y sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron con un matiz tristón. Después de un segundo, negó con la cabeza; parecía abatida.

—Hablaré con él. Si tienes razón, tenemos que impedir que arruine su vida de esa forma y, por el camino, destroce las de otros también —dijo, seria.

Matsuda se sorprendió por el nivel de madurez de una chica de su edad, era como si tuviera dos partes, dos personalidades. Estaba la Sayu alegre e infantil, pícara y traviesa, que gritaba, se enfurruñaba y actuaba acorde a una chiquilla de su edad; y, luego, cuando la situación de verdad lo requería, aparecía la Sayu amable, solidaria, esa que se preocupaba por su familia y por el resto de la gente; la que quería, de alguna forma, ayudar. Por supuesto, seguía siendo una niña, pero Matsuda creía que era increíblemente madura, al menos, comparada con otras adolescentes.

Después de aquello, la conversación versó en otros temas, como los _karaokes,_ las aficiones de cada uno, etc. Ambos descubrieron que coincidían en numerosos _hobbies_ y la charla se fue dilatando en el tiempo de forma inapreciable, entretando citaban los cotilleos recientes que más les habían sorprendido en el mundo del famoseo.

—¿Y escuchaste el de Akita Tonomura? ¿El que decía que había sido pillado por su hermano con fotografías de la novia de este? —preguntó Matsuda, animado.

Habiéndole entrado la risa floja minutos atrás, Sayu fue incapaz de contener las carcajadas que retumbaron en su pecho con diversión. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y las mejillas se le habían encendido como dos farolillos.

—Estuve riéndome toda una mañana en clase con esa y con la de Mitsuno Shizune, la de las vacas. —Distraída, miró el reloj y pegó un bote en la silla—. ¡Mierda! Me tengo que ir, mi madre me va a matar.

Matsuda se levantó también imitándola.

—Si quieres puedo acercarte y dejarte en la esquina, para que no me vean —ofreció.

—No, no, no te preocupes. Si llego en un momento… —declinó, mientras que rebuscaba en el interior de su mochila—. Agh, que asco. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido mi cartera?

« _Ah, ¿quiere pagar?_ » pensó Matsuda y, presto, se adelantó.

—Invito yo, tranquila. Vete, que no quiero que te echen la bronca por mi culpa. La cenicienta tiene que llegar antes de la última campanada.

Nada más decirlo se arrepintió y cerró la boca herméticamente. Consciente de la soberana estupidez que había dicho y deseando que la chica lo pasara por alto, notó cómo se iba poniendo rojo y los oídos le comenzaron a pitar. Sin embargo, Matsuda no solía tener suerte y no la tuvo esa vez, pues los ojos inocentes y naturales de Sayu ya lo estaban mirando con perplejidad.

En ese instante en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse, los pensamientos del joven fueron de la índole de « _Tierra, trágame_ », más enredados que las luces de Navidad que decoraban las calles de Tokyo. Para nada se esperó la reacción que tuvo Sayu, soltando una dulce risotada mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y sus pestañas aleteaban cual mariposas.

—Eres una monada. Gracias —dijo.

Y por si sus palabras por sí solas no habían incendiado en llamas escarlatas las venas y arterias del cuerpo de Matsuda, provocando que el rojo estallara en toda su piel, Sayu se inclinó sobre la puntas de sus pies y besó castamente la mejilla del joven, que abrió los ojos presa del asombro.

A penas alcanzó a distinguir el grito de Sayu mientras salía por la puerta precipitadamente, diciéndole que le llamaría después de hablar con su hermano en Navidad para planear su próximo movimiento. Y entonces él, ahí parado a un lado de la mesa, con la saliva revuelta con los pensamientos y una mano en la mejilla besada, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón a través del punto en el que los vírgenes labios de la chica le habían rozado la piel, fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que un anciano, sentado en una mesa cercana con un bastón y una boina roída, resquebrajó su nube.

—¿No era esa muchacha un poco joven para ti? Ay, señor, lo que hace el dinero —rezongó con acritud, chasqueando la lengua—. Si yo tuviera dinero, mucho dinero, también engatusaría a jovenzuelas con su influjo en vez de soportar a la cascarrabias de mi mujer.

Muerto de vergüenza y con los conatos de la culpabilidad zigzagueando entre su consciencia, Matsuda se adelantó hacia el mostrador ignorando las palabras del viejo. Puede que no se hubiera sentido culpable si hubiera tomado aquel tierno beso en la mejilla como lo que era: un simple acto inocente; pero la forma en la que su corazón había latido, fue suficiente como para marcarlo como «culpable».

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—Sé que me dijiste ayer que Light había vuelto con Misa, pero… No me siento cómoda del todo con que la traiga a casa mañana.

Soichiro dejó las gafas sobre la mesita de noche y su boca se entreabrió en una cansada exhalación al momento de mirar a su esposa. Era de noche, la casa estaba sumida en un fluctuante silencio y la luz amarilla de la lámpara triangular creaba un relieve de claroscuros en el rostro de la mujer, uno que acrecentaba la preocupación de por sí manifiesta en sus facciones. Ambos habían subido a la habitación hacía unos minutos; empero pareciese que tuvieran demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para lograr conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Soichiro, desde luego, las tenía y muchas.

—No pienses demasiado en ello, vamos —le dijo acariciándole con cariño el dorso de la mano—. No tiene caso. Y Misa no es una mala muchacha.

—Ya, a Sayu le cae bien. Es alegre y extrovertida, solo que quizás… No me la imagino llevando una casa.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, mujer. Ya no es como antes, los jóvenes de hoy en día están preparados para mujeres menos apañadas que tú.

Una risa simpática y juvenil vibró en la boca de Sachiko y sus mejillas formaron dos pequeños y graciosos hoyuelos, unos que Light había heredado. A Soichiro le gustaba hacerla reír como en los días pasados, le gustaba su risa ligera y fresca, que no cumplía años a pesar del tiempo.

—Es solo que al estar también mi hermano y su familia… —dijo ella después de un momento a la par que negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Has hablado con Light?

—Sí, parece que va en serio —mintió; porque aunque eso era lo que este le había dicho, más o menos, Soichiro no estaba del todo seguro. Últimamente parecía que no estaba seguro de nada en lo concerniente a su hijo.

No obstante, eso pareció tranquilizar a su mujer y eso era todo lo que él quería en ese momento. Tras compartir un breve pico en los labios, ambos se fueron a dormir. Aunque en el caso de Soichiro tuvo que esperar todavía un rato antes de que el sueño ganara la batalla contra las continuas cavilaciones de su consciencia.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.0

Light saludó a Misa, que ya le esperaba en su portería, de forma sucinta antes de que ambos pusieran rumbo a la casa de sus padres, donde se celebraría la comida. El día soleado que daba inicio a aquel 24 de diciembre alojaba sonrisas vivaces en los rostros de la muchedumbre, que iba arriba y abajo de unas avenidas en las que se respiraba festividad y alborozo. No era el caso del universitario, sin embargo, quien, para cuando llegaron al barrio de sus padres, tenía la cabeza como un bombo de escuchar el parloteo insustancial de la modelo.

Cuando finalmente llamó al timbre y fueron recibidos por su padre, Light se sintió aliviado hasta el punto de lo indecible.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Sr. Yagami! —saludó la chica espléndida mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre, cuya incomodidad ante la extroversión de Misa fue evidente.

—Hola, Misa, Feliz Navidad para ti también. Pasad. La madre de Light está en la cocina, pero los demás os están esperando así que venid al comedor. Ella no tardará.

Dejando su abrigo rojo en el perchero, Misa exclamó algo que sonó como «¡Qué bien, voy a conocer a los tíos y al primo de Light!» y se encaminó con la soltura de quien ya ha estado en un lugar antes hacia la sala en cuestión; su vestido de seda blanca le caía formando ondulaciones sobre el cuerpo, por el contorno de las piernas y de los muslos, y las botas, altas y blancas, la estilizaban de forma agradable.

Light la dejó de mirar cuando notó los ojos de su padre clavados en él.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, hijo —dijo, para su sorpresa.

Después de un instante, Light asintió y replicó:

—Yo también, papá.

El apretón que su padre le dio tuvo la intención de sustituir a lo que podría haber sido un abrazo, si no de reconciliación, sí de alto al fuego. Ambos ya estaban abriendo la puerta del comedor cuando el escandalizado chillido de Misa les perforó los oídos.

—¡Tú! ¡Eres ese sucio, pervertido y maleducado!

Light parpadeó, perplejo y desconcertado. Los rostros de los demás, de sus tíos, su hermana y su padre, no daban la impresión de estar más al corriente que él. Miró a Misa, que tenía un rictus ofendido curvando sus labios hacia abajo mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador hacia un lado de la mesa, donde, de pie, se encontraba un joven apuesto de apariencia frágil que debía de ser su primo. Aunque los ojos de este apenas mostraban una ligera impresión, el intenso rubor que se había instalado en su cara destacaba de forma monumental sobre el satinado tono marfil de su piel.

Light se preguntó de qué diablos se podrían conocer esos dos, y en _qué momento_ ; sobretodo cuando Sascha dejó de lucir sorprendido y arrugó la nariz en un ademán prepotente hacia Misa.

* * *

¡Ohh! Me siento orgullosa porque creo que poca gente se vio venir esta coincidencia por parte de Sascha y Misa. ¿Dudas, impresiones? ¿Os acordáis del tipo con el que chocó Misa? xD El próximo capítulo se titula "Comida de Navidad", ¿habla por sí solo, no? Y, además, habrá una importante escena con nuestros dos protagonistas.

Nos leemos ^^


	23. XV Comida de Navidad

Buenas, queridos lectores, después de taaanto tiempo. La verdad, no tengo excusa, de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Sinceramente, todo empezó con el libro "Mensajero de la Oscuridad" de Lynn Flewelling. ¿Habéis leído el libro? Bien, no lo hagáis a menos que estéis preparados para volveros adictos sin remedio. ¡No podía parar de leer! Así que esa fue la principal razón de mi retraso, una vez acabada la trilogía, ¡simplemente no sabía como escribir este capítulo! Tuve unos días de inspiración 0, así que perdonadme, por favor ,

¡Espero que al menos os guste el capítulo que os traigo!

* * *

 **XV. Comida de Navidad**

«Quiero lo mejor de ti, pero también lo peor. En realidad lo quiero todo. Lo que te hace soñar,

lo que te hace sentir, lo que te hace vibrar y hasta lo que te hace insoportablemente tú.

Lo quiero todo porque vive en ti, en ese remolino de luz que alimenta tu alma»

 _Brando. Cartas al tiempo_

 _—¡Tú! ¡Eres ese sucio, pervertido y maleducado!_

Después del atónito silencio que sobrecayó en la sala, las palabras de Misa elevaron un revuelo extraño de voces del que Light decidió sabiamente mantenerse al margen. A la madre de su primo no le había hecho mucha gracia el exabrupto hacia su hijo en labios de la que para ella era una desconocida; tío Hiroaki, por el contrario, observaba a su vástago con un ceño marcado mientras trataba de apaciguar la clara irritación de la chica.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Light vio a su hermana situarse a su lado en un movimiento discreto.

—¿Pero es que Sascha y Misa ya se conocen? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Entretanto, cerca de la mesa, ya se habían congregado el resto de presentes alrededor de los dos rubios.

—Pues eso es lo parece —contestó Light viendo la tensión con la que Misa se había cruzado de brazos y apartado la vista. Sascha estaba diciendo algo, probablemente explicando el motivo de aquel escandaloso encuentro—. No tenía ni idea de que mi novia había conocido a mi primo antes que yo mismo. Porque no es que me acuerde demasiado de él después de todos estos años.

Hasta entonces su hermana no había volteado a mirarlo, pero lo hizo en ese momento con los cachetes un tanto inflados y los ojos entornados. Una mirada reveladora por sí sola, que Light sabía que significaba que su pequeña hermana estaba mosqueada con él por alguna razón. No es que le costara suponer dicha razón. Las intenciones de Sayu se reflejaron en sus ojos del color de las bellotas en el momento en el que abría la boca para hablar. Light no la dejó pronunciar la primera palabra, no obstante, cuando se adelantó hacia el corralillo junto a la mesa dejándola a su espalda.

—… que no entra en ninguna cabeza sensata el decirle una burrada como esa a una joven que no conoces de nada, ¡ni aunque la conocieras! —ladraba su tío en ese momento; su cara trocada en una bola roja e hinchada a causa del enfado contenido—. Toda esta… memez de la fotografía te está atrofiando el cerebro.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a calmarnos, cariño —dijo su tía, con una firmeza que contrastaba con la suavidad de su voz mientras cogía del hombro a su marido, quien se había inclinado hacia Sascha—. No creo que debamos montar un espectáculo delante de la chiquilla ni de tu familia. Estoy segura de que el tema ha quedado más que aclarado. —Su mirada enfocó fugazmente a Misa, que musitó una afirmación atropellada—. Bien. Además, ¡es Navidad! ¿qué tontería es esta de estar discutiendo en un día como este?

—Tiana tiene razón —dijo su padre dando unas palmaditas contra la espalda de Sascha—. Y hay unos regalos que no se van a abrir solos.

—¿No deberíamos comer primero? El Sukiyaki se va a enfriar…

—Los regalos siempre van primero, mujer —declinó su padre con una exclamación; a pesar de sus denodados esfuerzos por aparentar despreocupación, las finas líneas de tensión alrededor de los ojos y la boca, en los breves momentos que su padre enfocaba a la joven modelo, no pasaron desapercibidas para Light.

Aún así, Hiroaki masculló entredientes una vez más antes de dejar el contratiempo, sino olvidado, convenientemente aplazado para otra ocasión más propicia. A Light no le cabía ya la menor duda de cómo era la relación entre su primo y su tío: no muy distinta a la suya propia con su padre en los últimos días, con la diferencia de que, mientras que su padre trataba de ser comprensivo dentro de sus límites, Hiroaki no parecía querer siquiera intentarlo con su hijo. Sascha, por otra parte, tampoco parecía especialmente herido por nada que saliera de la boca de su progenitor. Mientras lo veía deslizarse indolente hasta uno de los sillones, frente a los cuales se habían dispuesto los numerosos y variopintos regalos, Light pensó que el chico debía estar a estas alturas ya curado de todo mal.

Enseguida comenzaron a abrir los regalos. Light había dejado los suyos propios junto a los de los demás y Misa los dejó también en ese momento, su acostumbrada sonrisa iluminaba de vuelta sus facciones aniñadas. Con el cúmulo de todos ellos, se había formado una montaña de paquetes de colores considerable junto al mueble del televisor; los había grandes, pequeños y medianos y, aunque dominaban los de contorno rectangular, también despuntaban aquí y allá formas ovaladas o inconcretas.

Sayu, por ser la más joven, fue la primera en abrir un pequeño paquete de envoltura celeste que resultó contener unos pequeños y relucientes pendientes de esmeralda.

—Woah… Son preciosos.

Se sonrojó. Azorada por la repentina atención que recaía sobre ella, espoleó a Misa para que se le uniera a la tarea de abrir los presentes. No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces antes de que la ilusión y la alegría con la que la modelo empezó a romper uno de los regalos en los que se leía su nombre, dejara en ridículo a la emoción infantil de Sayu; ante esto, Light puso los ojos en blanco interiormente.

Durante los siguientes minutos los regalos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, yendo de mano en mano cuando alguien cogía por error uno que no le correspondía. Cada paquete abierto suponía una bola de papel arrugado sumándose a la montaña que ya se distinguía junto a los sofás. Light todavía no había puesto sus manos sobre ninguno y, en lugar de ello, escudriñó con atención la expresión en los ojos de su madre, tan parecidos a los propios, cuando esta desenvolvió el que él había comprado para ella. Un pulido pañuelo de finísima seda turquesa doblado sobre una caja de color negro de grandes dimensiones se dejó ver; ondulantes franjas atravesaban la tela mientras la iluminación que caía desde la techumbre arrancaba plateados hilos de luz que recordaban a la espuma del mar sobre un fondo marino de una mañana soleada. Su madre se lo puso alrededor del cuello con una sonrisa tímida curvando sus labios, pero no fue hasta que vio el contenido que acompañaba a la prenda, a medio extraer de la caja negra, que una expresión conmocionada tembló junto a los lagrimales de sus ojos y unas gotas brillantes se desprendieron de estos. Sus manos extrajeron con cuidado la otra mitad del cuadro del protegido forro.

—Siete de mayo de hace tres años. Fuimos de excursión al Monte Fuji en uno de esos días familiares que solíamos hacer, al menos una vez al mes. —Light se levantó y rodeó a Sayu y a su tía para acercarse a su madre—. La verdad es que siempre me gustó esta fotografía, la anciana supo captar bien el momento.

Un sollozo escapó de la boca de su madre contra su mano y luego la mujer le estaba abrazando a medias, entretanto sostenía el cuadro primaveral con la otra mano. Light la abrazó de vuelta sintiendo lo menuda que era a su lado. Sintió como su padre se acercaba, y también los otros, para contemplar la imagen en la que los cuatro miembros de la familia Yagami salían rodeados de una marea escarlata de flores Higanbana. Light aparecía en una esquina y, aunque estaba cruzado de brazos, su semblante yacía relajado y una disoluta sonrisa asomaba en sus labios; Sayu, por otro lado, estaba junto a su madre, arrodillada y con la nariz hundida en las flores como si quisiera aspirarlas por completo mientras su padre caminaba hacia ellas con menos arrugas de las que portaba a día de hoy.

—Es un gran regalo, Light —dijo este, y Light pudo notar un atisbo del antiguo orgullo bordeando en sus irises.

—Lo colgaremos en esa pared de allá. —Sachiko se limpió una última lágrima con delicadeza y sonrió hacia él—. Muchas gracias, hijo.

—No se merecen, mamá.

—En serio, ¡se supone que los regalos de Navidad son anónimos! ¿Cuál es el papel de Santa Claus sino? —protestó su hermana medio en broma, provocando una risa cacareante en su tío.

—El anciano de rojo solo nos da la excusa, mi niña.

Light volvió la vista en ese momento y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sascha, que eran una tormenta invernal insondable. El contacto visual duró apenas unos segundos antes de que su primo se alejase en dirección al montón de regalos y tomara uno de los de más abajo. Era un chico distante hasta tal punto que casi hacía competencia con él mismo. Con la atmósfera encaminada ahora hacia un mejor puerto, la tensión por el escándalo que había montado Misa al ver a Sascha, así como la tensión que sus padres no habían podido ocultar hacia la modelo en un inicio, se fue extinguiendo como un llama sin combustible. El reloj para su padre fue un acierto más en la lista y, por descontado, la entrada para la más reputada galería de arte de Japón que había comprado para su primo, un éxito —el brillo sorprendido en los ojos del susodicho deslucía todos los gritos emocionados que Misa había dado al abrir sus regalos—. Tampoco se equivocó con los de su hermana y los otros, aunque deseó haberlo hecho con Misa si eso le hubiera ahorrado el achuchón fogoso que la chica le brindó bajo las miradas azoradas de todos, excepto de su tía, que aplaudió con energía.

Entonces, en algún momento, cuando apenas quedaban paquetes por abrir y las lumbres del hogar se habían consumido hasta trozos de madera ennegrecida y surcada por resquicios incandescentes, su padre cogió un paquete rectangular del suelo y se lo tendió con un carraspeo.

—Esta mañana, a primera hora, han tocado al timbre. Tú madre ha ido a abrir pero no había ni un alma en el paseo, además de la presencia de la brisa. Esto es lo que dejaron, quién quiera que fuera.

Light tomó la caja con una abstracta sensación de irrealidad. Una etiqueta había sido pegada sobre el papel dorado que pulidamente envolvía el presente. Su nombre descansaba mecanografiado en ella, en letra cursiva. A Light le temblaron las manos de forma imperceptible y tuvo que presionar la solidez del paquete entre ambas para detener aquel flujo errático de movimiento, el mismo que sentía en su interior, junto a su vientre, arañándole la carne de las paredes intestinales con zarpas tan finas que semejaban espinas.

Bajo la atenta mirada de toda la sala, rompió el papel. La caja blanca que empezó a vislumbrarse tras esa primera capa no dio indicio alguno del contenido que le esperaba en las profundidades de aquel misterio. Uno que, para Light, era transparente como un charco de luz. La caja de cartón fue desechada de inmediato junto al envoltorio, cuidadosamente extrajo de dentro una forma rectangular del tamaño de un grueso tomo, metálico como era, recordaba a los discos duros de hacía unos años.

Todavía con la respiración contenida, Light le dio la vuelta en sus manos, inspeccionando el artilugio.

—¿Qué es, muchacho? ¿Alguna de esas cosas vuestras de informática? —preguntó su tío rompiendo el silencio—. A la juventud de hoy en día le pirran todos esos mecanismos para registrar información.

Su padre se rascó la mandíbula dando un paso hacia su hijo.

—Sí, parece una especie de disco duro. ¿Tiene entrada? No veo…

—No parece tenerla, pero luego le echaré un vistazo con más calma —por fin encontró la voz para hablar. Una marea tormentosa y encolerizada se agitó tras sus párpados mientras metía el objeto de nuevo en la caja blanca; con discreción su mano ocultó una pequeña tablilla que se levantaba—. En cualquier caso, no tendrías que haberlo cogido, mamá, podría haber sido algo peligroso.

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez era de algún amigo tuyo.

—Quienquiera que desee darme un regalo no tiene motivo para hacerlo desde las sombras. Es lo que me falta ahora, con todo el lío que hay montado con el caso Kira, empezar a recibir correspondencia anónima.

Su madre asintió, así como su tío Hiroaki, y enseguida la primera se marchó junto a su tía para empezar a traer la comida. No le pasó inadvertido el ceño fruncido que su padre le dirigió al paquete en cuestión, o el gesto que comprimió sus labios en una mezcla de disgusto e intriga; mucho menos discreto fue, empero, la crispación que tensó cual cuerdas los músculos de la cara de Misa, alrededor de una furia venenosa que destelló fugazmente en sendas pupilas. Light la vigiló un momento con curiosidad desconcertada. Misa no podía saber _realmente_ algo, ¿o sí? No, eso era imposible. Probablemente esta se estaba montando sus películas sin ton ni son, a Light no le sorprendería con lo celosa que era.

—Ya nos contarás que es cuando lo descubras —comentó su tío, separando la silla de la mesa para sentarse—. No quiero quedarme con la curiosidad.

Light rio un poco, de forma encantadora, entretando dejaba el paquete junto a los demás.

—Oh, probablemente solo sea una broma de algún compañero de la universidad. Puede que alguna admiradora que no es consciente de la preciosa novia que ocupa mi corazón —e ilustró sus palabras rodeando a Misa por los hombros y depositando un casto beso en su frente—. Parece que tendré que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Vio a su padre fruncir aún más el entrecejo. En contraposición, una carcajada estridente abandonó la boca de su tío.

—Gajes de ser popular y modesto. Es algo con lo que tendrás que lidiar tu vida entera.

Light fue a contestar con un comentario que desmereciera sus cualidades, cuando un bufido descarado y trepidante cortó su pretensión.

—Seguro, modesto. —Al girarse, descubrió en los ojos entrecerrados de su hermana un exasperación iracunda; los hombros tiesos y los puños apretados y temblorosos a ambos lados del cuerpo, junto a la expresión turbulenta con la que lo miraba, le daban el aspecto de un caniche al que le habían pisado la cola—. ¿Por qué no probamos mejor con la palabra "hipócrita"? Puede que esa te siente mejor.

—¡Sayu! ¿que forma es esa de hablarle a tu hermano?

Ignorando la amonestación escandalizada de su madre, que venía con una cacerola en las manos, así como la profunda impresión que estaba causando en los demás, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, añadió con acidez:

—¡Admiradora, claro! Eres increíble.

El «increíble» masticado por Sayu fue la envidia de todo insulto existente y rebotó contra un estoico Light, quien, pese a haber sido pillado desprevenido por el arrebato de su hermana, no continuó sorprendido mucho tiempo más. Un instante después, la puerta del salón crujió con fuerza al ser abierta de sopetón y la adolescente desapareció hecha una furia a través de ella.

—¿Pero qué le pasa ahora a esta niña? —Dejó la cacerola sobre la mesa y miró a su marido y a su hijo en busca de una explicación—. ¿Por qué se ha enfadado? ¡Sayu! —la llamó.

Nadie tenía respuesta para su pregunta. Y los que la tenían fueron celosos de ella y no la compartieron con nadie. El olor picante del Sukiyaki que su madre había traído inundó las fosas nasales de Light por un momento.

—Iré a hablar con Sayu —dijo su padre, bruscamente.

—No, iré yo, papá. Es conmigo con quien va la cosa. Disculpadme, podéis empezar a comer sin nosotros.

Light salió de la estancia dejando tras de sí silencio, grávido con una sensación de incomodidad y desconcierto. El recelo estuvo de vuelta en el corazón de Soichiro en un santiamén; mientras que el enfado de Misa se hubo evaporado, sus ojos cándidos bien podrían haber sido los más sorprendidos de todos.

Sascha parpadeó, perplejo, antes de contener un bostezo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Salió del salón en una exhalación furiosa, ignorando el chirrido de la voz de su madre llamándola, y entró en una de las salas contiguas a la cocina con el mismo ímpetu iracundo. La puerta cerrada tronó a su espalda al golpear el marco y casi pareció vacilar en los goznes, como un ave clueca encarimada a una barandilla. Mientras se sentaba echa un ovillo en el pequeño sofá arrimado en una de las paredes de la habitación, y que constituía prácticamente todo el mobiliario de la misma, la realización de su desconocimiento en cuanto a su inesperado arranque de furia le arribó cual velero, a través de una bruma de pensamientos confusos. Tal vez ella no podía entender los motivos de su hermano, tal vez había cosas que no sabía, que no comprendía porque resultaban demasiado abstractas para una adolescente.

Aún si eso era cierto, su hermano era un idiota, y por algún motivo su actitud despreocupada y disoluta, su relajado porte digno de alguien que no tiene nada que lamentar, le crispaba los nervios.

Un ruido desde la puerta, a su espalda, le indicó que alguien acababa de entrar.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, Sayu —habló su hermano después de un momento. Ella, sin embargo, continuó con la vista clavada tozudamente en la pared contraria, por encima del brazo del sofá. Escuchó a Light suspirar—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas actuando así? Solo consigues preocupar a papá y a mamá, además de ponerte tú mal.

Sayu masculló un improperio por lo bajo y apoyó la cabeza ladeada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—En fin, si eso es lo que quieres, estar cabreados el día de Navidad después de todo el tiempo que no hemos podido estar juntos, bien, no puedo impedírtelo.

—No intentes echarme la culpa de esto a mí —reaccionó Sayu, por fin, sintiendo como las palabras resbalaban tensas por su boca—. No es justo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y quién es la que ha escupido veneno antes de largarse como una energúmena del salón dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca?

—¡Eso es porque… !

Se mordió la lengua antes de finalizar. Alzó la vista, la barbilla le tembló de impotencia al ver el semblante impasible con el que su hermano estaba manejando la situación. Entonces, él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué, Sayu?

Y ella casi se sintió herida por el velado desdén que burbujeó en su tono. Light, su hermano. Él nunca le había hablado así antes. Envalentonada por aquella extraña sensación de alejamiento, se puso en pie y lo enfrentó de frente.

—Tú sabes bien porqué. ¡Y tanto Matsuda como yo lo sabemos también!

Por un instante, ninguno dijo nada más, se limitaron a aguantarse la mirada con una determinación que sin duda compartían.

—¿No me digas que se trata de nuevo del asunto de Ryuuzaki? —dijo, al fin, arrastrando el tono con una parsimonia casi aburrida. Sus ojos dorados, empero, eran dos soles fríos. Muertos—. Aunque te dije que cortaras ese asunto.

—¡Matsuda me contó cosas! —replicó ella alzando la voz—. El chupetón con el que apareciste de pronto de un día para otro, lo que dijiste: que te gustaba alguien. ¿Y quién más podía ser aparte de Ryuuzaki? Y el daño que le has hecho… ¡No entiendo como has podido! —Unas lágrimas brillantes asomaron al borde de sus ojos—. No sé qué te pasa, Light. Tú siempre habías sido amable, considerado, noble. Pero ahora te comportas como si nada te importara.

Light la miró restregarse los ojos con la manga del _jersey_ furiosamente _._ En todo momento, su rostro permaneció vacío de emoción alguna, pétreo como un dolmen inmune al paso del tiempo, de las estaciones, de las guerras; era una muralla de kilómetros de grosor, una máscara impenetrable con una única debilidad: los ojos que, con las pupilas convertidas en dos rendijas vespertinas, ocultaban una tácita amenaza tras toda aquella frialdad.

Cuando pronunció sus siguientes palabras, fueron suaves pero cortantes como un trozo de vidrio de borde desigual.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes juzgar una situación sin conocerla por completo?

Sayu enrojeció.

—No vas a convencerme de que no hubo nada entre…

—No hay nada —siseó él, interrumpiéndola—. Ya no hay nada. Ha terminado.

—¿Pero… por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de mantener a raya las palabras ahora que había conseguido algún tipo de confirmación de parte de su consanguíneo—. ¿Se lo dijiste acaso antes de acostarte con Misa? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? Porque por lo que me explicó Matsuda la expresión de Ryuuzaki al veros fue la de alguien traicionado.

—Eso no te importa.

Light había fruncido el ceño y dos protuberancias palpitantes se le habían formado en la frente, como si fueran insectos invertebrados culebreando bajo la fina piel; no la miraba directamente, sino a un punto tras ella, y la vena del cuello se le había hinchado. Los reclamos de su hermana le estaban taladrando la cabeza, que empezaba a dolerle, como el pandemonium de una turba de campesinos encrespados.

 _Un regalo de L._

—¿Que no me importa? ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Y puede que a Ryuuzaki lo conozca a duras penas, pero _sí_ me importa Misa. —Se encontraba tan ofuscada que no pensó en cuando parar—. Y hasta yo puedo ver que no sientes nada por Misa, ¡lo que haces no está bien! No deberías…

—¡Cierra el pico de una puta una vez! —estalló; su voz retumbó de forma estrepitosa bajo el resguardo de la pequeña sala en la que estaban. La lámpara que colgaba del techo se balanceó, temerosa, sobre la figura imponente de Light. Sobrecogida por el grito, Sayu fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que lo que le fue ordenado: cerrar la boca—. Escúchame bien, Sayu. Estoy harto hasta el mismísimo infierno de tener que soportar tus reclamos fuera de lugar y de que metas tu hocico donde nadie ha preguntado por tu estúpida opinión. ¡Matsuda, otro inútil! Otro… imbécil —rugió en un susurro pérfido, sus ojos refulgieron y Sayu retrocedió horrorizada—. Vas a mantener la boca debidamente cerrada, tanto tú como Matsuda, los dos, y…

La puerta se abrió entonces y un colérico Soichiro entró por ella.

— _¡Suficiente!_ —bramó, acercándose amenazante.

Los dos hermanos, uno frente al otro, voltearon a mirarlo. Sus rostros muy distintos, expresiones opuestas. Bajo la mirada de su padre, con las palabras crueles del que siempre la había tratado con cariño abofeteándola en un bucle constante, una desazón profunda y desoladora enloqueció en el interior de Sayu y se manifestó en el exterior en pestañas temblorosas sobre unos ojos enrojecidos y convertidos en charcos que no tardaron en derramarse sobre sus también rojas mejillas. Entretanto, el semblante de Light era una mezcolanza bizarra de sorpresa, rencor y gélido desafecto. A él es a quién Soichiro, con el corazón apretado en un puño, estaba mirando ahora.

—No tienes derecho a hablarle así a tu hermana. Discúlpate en este mismo instante.

Pero Light no hizo movimiento alguno, sino que, barbilla alzada, continuó con la mirada fija en su padre, cuyas facciones se contrajeron con rigidez ante la falta de respuesta.

—¡Light!

Silencio.

Sayu ahogó un sollozo contra sus manos y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás. Soichiro se quedó en el mismo sitio, erguido como un titán en medio de la tormenta, erguido frente a otro titán con una fuerza igual o superior a la propia. Durante un tiempo ninguno dijo nada, la quietud hubiera sido desoladora, triste, absoluta, tanto como el vacío, si el aire no hubiera arrastrado desde lejos el rumor festivo e ininteligible de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el comedor en su ausencia.

Light podía ver, por el brillo inusual en los ojos de su padre, porque semejaban dos ciruelas marchitas, que la había fastidiado de veras. Y todo era culpa de Elle, de él yde su condenada existencia, que era una molesta roca en el zapato, una capaz de convertir su vida y su meta en una temeraria Odisea.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sascha había pisado el pasillo y cerrado la puerta del comedor tras él con la despreocupada intención de ir a buscar un refresco a la cocina. Por eso se asombró sobremanera al darse de bruces contra una figura menuda que reconoció como la pequeña de los Yagami. Esta había arremetido contra él como un caballo encabritado, el flequillo cayéndole sobre un rostro lloroso que no le pasó desapercibido, para luego girar sobre sus talones pasando a Sascha y lanzarse escaleras arriba sin que una sola disculpa abandonara su boca.

Sascha ladeó la cabeza, inclinándose por el hueco penumbroso que se entreveía en la cima de los escalones. El olor de la comida fluctuó como una neblina aromática engatusando su olfato, desde el comedor; los gimoteos convulsos de su prima formaron una suave y trágica melodía que navegó hasta él desde el piso superior en un oleaje entrecortado de desdicha. Sascha vaciló. Miró hacia arriba y se removió, dubitativo al recordar cada momento que la chiquilla le había hecho compañía, preguntándole con incansable entusiasmo por sus fotografías.

« _Tal vez debiera ir a buscarla_ », pensó, un tanto preocupado a su pesar. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que su llanto tenía un nombre y un apellido muy específico: Light Yagami, quien era su hermano. La opinión de Sascha respecto a su primo había estado sumida en sombras viscosas desde que su padre le había empezado a hablar de cómo, cuándo y cuánto debería él seguir su ejemplo y cursar estudios de provecho; no había mejorado al llegar a Japón, y absolutamente no había mejorado al conocerlo. Le parecía alguien falso, adulador y prepotente, uno que, por lo que se veía, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para echar un tupido velo por encima de su propio egocentrismo y hacer creer a su entorno que era todo cualidades.

« _Y que encima sabe cómo acertar con los regalos. Lamebotas hasta la médula._ »

Frunció el ceño, reparando de pronto en que, tal vez, las entradas para la galería de arte habían sido obra suya. Al principio había pensado en su tío Soichiro, pero ahora que caía… Sintiendo una ofuscación infantil, cortó ese hilo de pensamiento, echó una último vistazo escaleras arriba, donde los sollozos se habían disuelto hasta ser poco más que una leve ondulación en el aire cada ciertos segundos, y encaminó sus pasos de nuevo hacia la cocina. Tenía la garganta seca.

Sólo avanzó unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo, pues al descubrir la delgada franja de luz que se filtraba por una de las puertas se detuvo intrigado. Se asomó y vio que dentro se encontraban su tío y su primo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal cuando escuchó la voz de su tío.

—Fuera de esta casa.

La sentencia fue tan pesada que provocó una honda incredulidad en Sascha, quien incluso creyó escuchar el sonido de la respiración de su primo al contenerse en muda conmoción

—Tienes tu apartamento ahora. Si todo lo que puedes hacer es embravecer la felicidad y la calma de esta familia, de tu hermana, por encima de todo —enfatizó su tío con voz rota—. Entonces no te quiero aquí.

—Hoy es Navidad. Mamá…

—He dicho que no te quiero aquí —repitió de forma entrecortada, pero no por ello menos sólida—. Sea lo que sea lo que te está pasando, soluciónalo lejos de casa. He intentado ayudarte… hablar contigo. Light, ¡maldita sea! Lo he intentado todo, pero tú no quieres dejarte ayudar y yo y esta familia cada vez te reconoce menos.

Sascha contuvo la respiración y oteó en un raudo vistazo hacia la puerta que daba al salón, no quería ser pillado escuchando a hurtadillas. Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la escabrosa escena una vez que se aseguró de que nadie parecía haber notado el problema. Aunque no le tenía un gran aprecio a su primo, las palabras del padre de este se habían materializado con tal intensidad, dolorosamente descarnadas, que Sascha no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de empatía por Light, una empatía difuminada en resentimiento. Algunos no sabían apreciar el hecho de tener un padre comprensivo como lo era su tío Soichiro. Pero, ¿a qué demonios venía todo este drama?

Se apretujó un poco más sobre el hueco, pegando la rodilla y el antebrazo al marco de la puerta, cuando su primo habló de nuevo.

—Haré como dices, entonces. Me disculparé con Sayu otro día. —Hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta, mas el otro hombre le agarró del codo con fuerza.

—Ese regalo… ¿era de esa chica?

Light se encrespó como la marea en un día de tormenta.

—No hay ninguna chica además de Misa.

—No me vas a decir nada de ninguna forma, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera de cuánto sabe Matsuda acerca de esto, o el imbécil de Matsuda, como tú mismo lo has llamado.

Por un momento el tiempo se dilató y nadie dijo nada. Sascha sintió la tensión entre los dos hombres estirarse por la atmósfera en sombras invisibles y ondulantes que le erizaron el vello de la nuca.

—Subiré a buscar unas cosas a mi cuarto y luego me marcharé. Solucionaré mis asuntos por mi cuenta, como bien has dicho, padre.

Sascha se alejó presto de la puerta en cuanto vio a su primo inclinarse en una reverencia encorsetada y más desafiante que respetuosa. Entró en el salón lo más rápido que pudo procurando no hacer ruido. Solo entonces fue capaz de soltar el aire que tan avariciosamente había retenido. « _No guardo ningún interés hacia la monótona vida de este primo mío, pero que me zurzan si eso no ha sido un episodio de lo más dramático_ ». Su tía Sachiko lo apuró a sentarse en la mesa al verlo de vuelta y él tuvo que encogerse de hombros cuando se le preguntó si no había encontrado el refresco que quería.

—Solo beberé agua —contestó, sin dedicar un segundo pensamiento a la expresión apurada de su tía.

Entonces reparó en Misa, esa chica extrañamente atolondrada y vivaz que decía ser la novia de su primo. Se encontraba de pie junto a su madre, disertando acerca del broche que la primera le había regalado a la segunda, pero se veía a leguas que sufría la ausencia de Light, porque en cuanto su madre se acercó a su padre para comentarle algo y la chica se quedó sola, su mirada vagó hacia la puerta que daba al corredor. ¿Y a qué chica se refería Soichiro? ¿Una amante? Y en ese caso, ¿lo sabría la novia?

Tentando su suerte a ser vociferado de nuevo, se aproximó a la rubia por la espalda. Susurró:

—Pareces preocupada por tu novio. Él no parecía demasiado preocupado por ti, ¿sabes?

Misa brinco, sobresaltada, virando en su dirección. Los adultos, no obstante, ocupados en sus cosas como estaban, no se percataron del acercamiento.

—Eso es algo que a ti ni te va ni te viene. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para acercarte así a una chica joven y guapa como yo? —esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—. Déjame adivinar, ¿te enamoraste de mí la última vez y ahora te falta poco para aplaudir de alegría por este encuentro fortuito? ¿no serás de esos que se enamora cuando lo tratan mal, verdad?

Sascha se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que un bufido atónito escapaba de entre sus labios.

—Es asombroso, tú te lo dices todo, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿trece?

Los colores se le subieron a Misa, que apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Oye, listo, soy mayor que tú. —Se agitó el cabello con un ademán sensual, creído—. Pero por supuesto que parezco más joven.

Sascha asintió, con expresión amable.

—Trece años, exactamente. Aunque por el físico le sumaba quince más.

Misa no reaccionó enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo por poco pegó un grito indignado que le hubiera costado a Sascha más problemas con su padre. Por poco, claro, porque Sascha le puso la mano en la boca justo a tiempo.

—Ah, no, no grites. He tenido suficiente con lo de antes.

De una sacudida, ella se liberó y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Es increíble que tú y Light seáis primos, no os parecéis en nada —dijo, y su tono fue casi un insulto, aunque Sascha se limitó a sonreír en un gesto vago—.Y solo para que conste en el acto —añadió ella con una floritura—, Light me ama con _toda_ su alma.

Sascha se la quedó mirando de hito en hito.

—Amén por no parecerme a mi primo. ¿Y tú te sientes orgullosa de lo mucho que te ama? —preguntó, al fin.

—¡Por supuesto! Muchísimo, así que no tengas esperanzas conmigo.

« _Y así la dama se alejó creyendo que todo hombre en la faz de la tierra caería rendido a sus pies por su mero capricho_ », pensó, perplejo, mientras ella se reunía en la mesa con los demás. Oh, lo mejor de todo era que muy posiblemente su primo tenía una amante. _«Patético. Depender tanto de otra persona es patético.»_

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Light cerró la puerta de la que era su antigua habitación sintiendo como un torbellino de cólera oscura le revolucionaba el mundo interior, aquel que había construido con tanto esmero sobre pilares sólidos y medidos. Aun parado de espaldas junto a la puerta, se apartó el flequillo de la cara con una mano temblorosa en un intento por calmar aquel sentimiento de furia, desatinado en el lugar y en el tiempo. El número que había montado, demostrando ser un completo imbécil sujeto a emociones mundanas, había sido más que suficiente, pero tal descontrol no hacía sino enfurecerlo más allá de los límites.

Y encima estaba eso…

Otra oleada de una emoción negruzca y marchita sobrevino a través de sus venas, bajo cada capa de piel y músculo. Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, el odio bañó sus ojos en una pátina de brillo sanguinolento. Apenas le echó un raudo vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su hermana, ningún sonido emergía desde el otro lado. Estirando los huesos rígidos de los dedos de las manos como si fueran las patas de una araña, Light se encaminó lentamente al piso inferior. El leve, prácticamente nulo, resquicio de culpabilidad yacía aplacado en el lecho del odio cobijado tras los doseles del orgullo, y, pese a todo consciente de lo mal que se habían truncado sus planes hoy, fue incapaz de no culpabilizar a Elle, a Elle y a su estúpido regalo cuyo contenido no estaba seguro de querer descubrir.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Al salir por fin de su casa, tras soportar con paciencia la vergüenza colosal por ser echado de los brazos de su familia en un día como ese —pues su padre aparentemente se encontraba tan enfadado que ni siquiera se molestó en buscar una justificación para su partida—, Light no se dirigió enseguida hacia su apartamento. No. Sus pasos parecieron moverse solos, como títeres animados por una gracia divina, en otra dirección muy específica. Por supuesto, Misa no estaba con él. Había logrado mantener a raya su pésimo humor a la hora de despedirse de su madre y los demás, pero pedir que lo hiciera también con la retrasada de la modelo, fue pedir demasiado. Light tenía el difuso recuerdo de haber sentido deseos de golpear a Misa cuando esta se le había colgado cansinamente del brazo mientras se alejaban por la calle de la casa de sus padres, bajo un cielo veteado de nubes blancas; tenía el recuerdo, no obstante, de haberle siseado algo sumamente cruento cuando la chica, después de asumir que no iba a recibir respuestas respecto al motivo de su _exilio_ familiar, había empezado a parlotear banalidades que brotaron en surtidor.

Cerró los párpados en un suave aleteo y soltó un suave suspiro. El frío de la roca traspasaba sus ropas mientras que él era arrullado por la melodía del sedoso oleaje lamiendo los ásperos salientes de piedra, la arena blanca de la orilla, en un ir y venir apacible. La brisa se agitaba a su alrededor y sus extremidades incorpóreas le brindaban caricias refrescantes sobre la piel, febril debido a la furia que había anidado bajo ella. Poco a poco, Light recuperó el manejo sobre sí mismo. Abrió los ojos. La visión del mar inmenso y azul le agarrotó la garganta. Con curiosidad malsana, cogió la caja que había dejado a un lado, sobre la roca húmeda y cubierta de líquenes, y la miró.

No debería haber ido a aquel lugar. No debería ahondar en el contenido del regalo.

Bajo un cielo de nubes aborregadas, Light extrajo la caja metálica de la de cartón, levantó la tablilla y descubrió un diminuta clavija oculta. Tras un instante de duda, la pulsó. Enseguida, el artefacto rectangular se desplegó sobre sí mismo, separándose en dos partes y elevando la superior en sentido perpendicular a la otra, de modo que quedara a la vista una pequeña pantalla. No demasiado sorprendido, aunque confuso por lo que podría encontrar en la memoria de aquella mini computadora, apretó el único interruptor visible en la mitad inferior y la pantalla se iluminó con una luz blanquecina que no tardó en mudar en una imagen que le congeló el espíritu.

—«Sábado 18 de diciembre. Eh… Light, esto es un poco vergonzoso, no se me dan bien estas cosas. Me imagino que te reirás un tiempo cuando lo veas. En fin, no puedo hacer nada. Bien, como decía, sábado 18 de diciembre, todavía me siento asqueado por lo que ha pasado con ese psicópata, por todos esos asesinatos enfermizos que ha cometido. Por suerte nos hemos librado, ¿eh? Nosotros… me he sentido extraño contigo hoy, realmente no sé porqué estaba tan nervioso, no es común en mí… »

Una imagen iluminaba la pantalla mientras la voz de Ryuuzaki, apática y neutral como de costumbre, la aderezaba de fondo, como si fuera música. Con los ojos abiertos en _shock,_ las manos temblando, el pulso temblando, Light se distinguió a si mismo en la fotografía. Se encontraba dormido, boca arriba y con una mano por encima de la cabeza; Ryuuzaki, acuclillado frente a su cara, le estaba hundiendo el índice en una de sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa ladeaba su boca. El Light dormido fruncía el entrecejo, inconscientemente resintiendo que lo perturbaran en su letargo.

Soltó un jadeo oneroso, un dolor sordo se clavó entre sus costillas. La imagen cambió y apareció una en la que se veía un primer plano de él solo, dormido también, pero sonriente, el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre un rostro relajado y dócil.

—«Domingo 19 de diciembre» —habló de nuevo la voz de Elle, Light sintió a su alma retroceder, temerosa—. «El mejor día de mi vida, o eso te gustaría a ti escuchar. No tendrás tanta suerte tan pronto, Light, aunque por nada había imaginado el desenlace del día. Aún me abruma la sensación de hundirme en tu interior. de dar rienda suelta a una pasión que creía imposible de hallar en mí. Como ves, me estoy abriendo un poco».

La reproducción se extendió durante un par de minutos más, en los que hubo tres estampas además de las ya escuchadas, cada una de ellas correspondiente a un día distinto. El suave oleaje invernal estaba cubierto en algunos lados por una pátina de escarcha reluciente y se mecía contra las rocas en un susurrante gemido. Light escuchó la voz de Ryuuzaki, sus palabras, en una especie de trance melancólico. Si antes había sentido como la garganta se le agarrotaba en una bola de sentimientos y emociones confusas; ahora esa bola había crecido, deformándose y expandiendo su masa informe a través de todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir de plomo, tanto a él como a la rabia velada que no acababa de ceder por completo.

La última estampa correspondía al 22 de diciembre, cuando él se había acostado con Misa, y, a diferencia de las otras estampas, no iba ilustrada con imagen ninguna; un negro absoluto reinaba en la pantalla. La voz, habiendo perdido la sutil calidez de los audios anteriores, sólo pronunció siete palabras.

—«Miércoles 22 de diciembre. Light ha muerto».

Después de un instante de aturdimiento retorcido y doloroso, Light se levantó y se marchó de la playa a grandes zancadas, en un estado de rigidez difícil de catalogar. Un nudo de espinas se le había instalado en el pecho y le oprimía los pulmones de forma repugnante. Cuando entró por la puerta de su apartamento el nudo difícilmente se había visto reducido; muy a su pesar fue más bien todo lo contrario.

En un momento de arrebato, Light arrojó el artilugio metálico contra la alfombra que cubría el suelo bajo los largos sofás. No le importó el crujido resultante ni la seguridad del objeto. Sin molestarse en prender las luces del salón principal, se dirigió hacia la puerta del fondo, tras la cual se encontraba el baño.

Un baño relajante con las panorámicas vistas que su nuevo hogar le ofrecía era todo lo que necesitaba.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sayu ya se estaba preparando para irse a dormir cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo voltear. La vista de su padre entrando en su habitación le sorprendió más de lo que lo hubiera hecho otro día. Todavía se encontraba bailando en el eje que separaba la indignación de un aturdimiento herido después del encontronazo con su hermano.

—Papá —dijo. Su voz salió más lineal de lo que había esperado. Trató de fingir una sonrisa—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada. Nada nuevo al menos. —Su ceño fruncido se acentuó como si una película de recuerdos se estuviera deslizando por su cabeza—. Venía a ver como estabas. Sayu…

Le dolía la preocupación de su padre, no deseaba que se preocupara por ella ni por el poco acostumbrado maltrato que habían sufrido sus sentimientos.

—Si es por lo que ha pasado con Light no tienes que preocuparte, papá. —Sacudió las manos enfáticamente, rogando porque no se le cayera la sonrisa—. Lo digo en serio. Ya sé que no se gasta el mejor carácter estos últimos días…

El hombre no dio signos de haberla escuchado, había sombras surcando sus facciones. Después de una leve vacilación, Sayu continuó:

—¿Pero no crees que te has pasado echándole de casa de esa manera… ? N-no me malinterpretes, es solo que… Creo que está pasando un mal momento y… —Se mordió el labio, insegura. Los ojos de su progenitor la estaban observando ahora con una mirada indescifrable que no tardó en deshacerse en un suspiro—. ¿Papá?

—No tenía que actuar así, sea lo que sea lo que le suceda. Un hombre hecho y derecho no paga con los demás sus problemas.

Sayu bajó la vista al suelo, una tristeza infinita la inundaba. Algo cálido cubrió su mano. La mano de su padre, que se había acercado a la cama en la que ella se hallaba sentada.

—¿Hay algo que me puedas decir? Algo que sepas acerca de tu hermano. Escuché lo último que te dijo, aquello acerca de Matsuda. Vosotros sabéis que es lo que le está ocurriendo, ¿no es así? ¿qué es eso en lo que Matsuda y tú os habéis inmiscuido para que tu hermano haya reaccionado así?

El corazón le palpitó en los oídos con un sonido dubitativo que pareció reflejar su propia indecisión. No miró a su padre de inmediato. Si lo hacía probablemente este vería en sus ojos la verdad, o parte de ella; y, pese al desdén de su hermano, Sayu no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea que su padre se enterara por sus labios. « _Bah, qué más da. De todas formas todo se ha terminado_ ».

—Estaba hablando de Misa. Ni yo ni Matsuda pensamos que la quiera, por eso le he dicho que no me parecía correcto que saliera con ella otra vez, pero él se lo ha tomado mal.

—Ya veo. —Vio un resquicio de decepción en los ojos de su padre. Sayu no daba crédito a la forma en la que acababa de mentir, ¿desde cuando era tan buena en ello?—. ¿No hay nada más? No sabía que tú y Matsuda habíais hablado tanto, ¿fue el día de la comida? ¿Por qué estáis tan convencidos de lo que siente tu hermano por Misa?

Decidió ser pragmática y esquiva, tenía que funcionarle. Con miles de pequeños nudos entumeciendo su cuerpo, se encogió de hombros y respondió solo a la última pregunta, ignorando las dos primeras como si nunca hubieran sido formuladas.

—Simplemente se le nota. Que no la ama.

Las otras eran demasiado comprometedoras como para ofrecerle a su padre una explicación. Se sentía cansada, hundida y embargada por una extraña noción de añoranza. Lo único que había querido había sido ayudar y tal parecía que sus esfuerzos habían tenido el efecto contrario.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Las primeras pinceladas añiles aún eran poco más que una intuición en la extensión del cielo. La ciudad de Tokyo recortada contra el fondo teñido de tinieblas semejaba una construcción fantasmal, iluminados los edificios profusamente como si se trataran de un pitorreo de mal gusto. Una brisa gélida le agitó las hebras de pelo negro alrededor del rostro mientras en forma de pequeñas astillas de hielo se le clavaban en la piel a través de la fina ropa. En la azotea no había hojas que revolotearan, pero pequeñas motas de polvo se le metían en los ojos y le obligaban a restregárselos una y otra vez.

Ryuuzaki se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual aquella mañana. Después de desayunar un tentempié rápido, sin molestarse en despertar a Watari para que le preparase un copioso desayuno, se vistió con sus prendas de cada día y ascendió hasta la cima del edificio, donde llevaba más de dos horas. Por supuesto, el anciano había subido a buscarlo en algún momento. Ryuuzaki había sentido su presencia en la espalda un momento antes de que esta desapareciera cerrando la puerta de la azotea, sin musitar palabra que perturbara esa desolada apacibilidad que se respiraba en aquel lugar. No sabía la naturaleza de su estado de ánimo. En algunos momentos lo hubiera catalogado como nostalgia, tristeza y hasta furia; en otros, notaba una grieta profunda y abismal abriéndose en su interior, engullendo todo lo que le hacía ser quien era. Era desesperante y, lo peor de todo, pensó, era el hecho de que todo ello sobrevenía a causa de otra persona.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que el aire contaminado de la extensión urbana penetrara en sus pulmones. No se merecía más, nada más que los restos contaminados. Un ruido a sus espaldas le alertó de que Watari estaba de nuevo ahí, probablemente para anunciarle de que casi era hora de bajar al cuartel de investigaciones. El tiempo corría como un condenado cuando uno menos lo deseaba. Aún sin abrir los ojos, movió los dedos de los pies descalzos sobre el pavimento, rugoso y frío al tacto.

—Ignoraba que continuases subiendo aquí a horas intempestivas. Mi error, claro. Nunca dejo de subestimarte.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón al reconocer la cadencia suave y varonil de esa voz. Los pasos se deslizaron en un bufido silencioso hasta que Light se colocó a su lado. Frente a ellos, se extendía una inmensidad de edificios despuntando en contornos borrosos desde las sombras.

Ryuuzaki volteó a verlo con la mirada ladeada. No proveyó de tono ni expresión a su voz cuando habló.

—¿Sintiéndonos nostálgicos esta mañana?

Le pareció distinguir un pequeño gesto en el rostro de universitario, un encogimiento de la nariz apenas perceptible. El frío que le aguijoneaba los pies escaló por su cuerpo como un mono de hielo mientras Ryuuzaki trataba de discernir las intenciones del otro, que mantenía su mirada perdida en el lejano horizonte.

—Al mirar la inmensidad de la ciudad desde esta altura, no dejo de darme cuenta de lo insignificantes que son nuestras vidas; no solo comparadas con Tokyo, sino frente al mundo. Nada nos dice que Tokyo no va a desaparecer mañana. —El finísimo hilo de voz murió por un instante ahogado tras el mugido del viento—… sobrecogedor, y sin embargo, luchamos cada día por alcanzar algo a lo que llamamos felicidad.

« _Ya, ¿qué buscas soltando todo este rollo, Light?_ » pensó, apenas entornando la mirada. Era perturbador hasta un punto insospechado. El tener al japonés tan cerca, con una postura relajada y la voz tersa provocando esas locas y conocidas ondulaciones en su cuerpo. Era perturbador, incómodo y le hacía sentirse a Ryuuzaki totalmente denigrado. El corazón le parecía estar latiendo en sus oídos en lugar que en el pecho.

—Es posible que quieras ir al grano, si no te importa —interrumpió sin dejar de sonar cordial—. Tu presencia aquí me dice que tal vez he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Light volteó a verlo.

—Los otros aún no están. He llegado pronto.

« _Realmente no me importa_ , _solo quiero librarme de ti. Estoy seguro que lo sabes, de la misma forma que estoy seguro de que no me lo pondrás fácil_ ». No obstante, la actitud del otro le desconcertaba. Hubiera creído que Kira se sentía demasiado furioso como para iniciar un acercamiento de tal naturaleza, aunque fuera fingido. Aparentemente no.

Ryuuzaki no hizo intento alguno de decir nada más, en cambio volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el mar de edificios. Si se enfocaba en el otro, estando solos y sin la protección que le brindaba la presencia de los demás, sentiría como la visión se le oscurecía a raíz de su propia ira nacida del dolor, acontecimiento que prefería sortear de un modo elegante. Durante unos segundos casi fue consciente de la indecisión burbujeante de Light, antes de que esta tomara la forma de un suspiro apesadumbrado.

Pese a sus reticencias, Ryuuzaki lo miró de nuevo.

—No se ni como dirigirme a ti después de la manera que actué.

Una ceja negra se enarcó en el pálido rostro.

« _Ahora_ sí _que estás actuando._ »

Ryuuzaki empezaba a ver por donde iban los tiros.

—Verás, yo… realmente lo siento, Ryuuzaki —continuó Light, abriendo y cerrando las manos en un gesto mecánico. El cabello castaño ocultaba parte de su expresión—. Después de todo lo que pasamos, tendría que haber hablado contigo antes, como mínimo. Si te soy sincero no sé qué me poseyó para empezar a _ya-sabes-qué_ contigo. Lo cierto es que por mucho que lo piense no lo comprendo, me gustan las mujeres y… Misa puede que no sea la adecuada, pero mis instintos sexuales llevaban demasiado tiempo retenidos, con una mujer, y… ahora me sabe mal dejar plantada a la chica, así que pensé que no tiene nada de malo que al menos me de una oportunidad con ella.

Su expresión patidifusa no varió un ápice cuando Light por fin alzó la mirada hacia él y gemas del color de la miel lo miraron. Realmente. Hondo, entero y certero. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar aire pero se contuvo, consciente de la atención calculadora que se escondía tras el brillo de disculpa en los ojos ajenos. Unos ojos que habían perdido belleza, de alguna extraña y retorcida forma.

Después de un momento de aguantarse las miradas, Light dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ese regalo el día de Navidad no deberías habérmelo dado. No me lo merezco.

Ryuuzaki se cansó de sortear las cosas de forma elegante. Su estilo era mucho más simple: ser aplastantemente sincero.

—Por supuesto que no te lo mereces.

Light parpadeó y pareció contrariado por un instante. Empero salvaguardó su actuación de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, lo menos que esperaría es…

—Perdona que te interrumpa. Si te soy sincero no recuerdo haber dicho que el regalo fuera para ti en ningún momento.

Esta vez no trató de ser amable ni cordial y la frialdad destilada por su tono pareció despertar al otro, que se tensó visiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensaba que era evidente —dijo con sequedad al tiempo que se giraba por completo en su dirección—. En el regalo estaba claramente escrito: Light. No era para Kira.

Las palabras se cernieron entre ellos dos como un despiadado alud de nieve, enterrando los miembros de ambos, no solo de Ryuuzaki, sino también de Light, bajo un frío que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura de la atmósfera. Si alguno de los dos hubiese cerrado los párpados, acaso habría sido capaz de intuir, con el tercer ojo, el de la percepción, las ondulaciones de la tensión desmedida recreando una oscuridad informe que empezó a agitarse en derredor como los múltiples brazos de una monstruosidad; aleteando, acariciando y golpeando. Un mero humano no lo vería, ellos no lo veían. Solo la escalonada luminosidad del día creciente y el mutismo reinante entre los dos fue completamente palpable.

Los pensamientos de Light ocultaban toda una sarta de insultos poco decorosos así como un batiburrillo de emociones que iban desde la ira hasta el recochineo, pero lo que mostró fue notablemente distinto.

—Claro, no me extraña que ahora más que nunca pienses eso de mí —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza apenado—. Te he dado una buena razón para ello, no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.

—No es que lo piense, es que lo sé. Volvemos a lo de siempre.

Light volvió a sacudir la cabeza y lo miró de nuevo; una risa histérica arremolinándose en su interior. « _No importa que tan claro lo tengas, maldito cabrón_ »pensó el japonés, enardecida su furia por las recientes disputas con su familia.« _Sea como sea estás acabado. ¡Soy yo el que tiene tu nombre! ¡El que te destruirá!_ »

—Y por encima de todo tú has continuado comportándote de forma amable y educada conmigo cuando tienes todo el derecho del mundo para no hacerlo. Eso… eso solo me hace sentir peor persona —continuó paralelo a sus pensamientos, imprimiendo una fingida pesadumbre en su voz—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me dejas quedarme con vosotros en el caso después de lo que te hice? ¡Dime!

« _Bien, ¿que vas a contestar a eso, Elle?_ »

—Amar a alguien es hacerlo cuando este menos lo merece —respondió el detective, sorprendiendo a Light de forma genuina—. Pero no compro tu actuación ni tus fingidas pretensiones de arrepentimiento, Kira. Así que hiéreme, atraviésame el corazón si eso te hace sentir mejor. Después de todo, es lo único que sabes hacer. Pero no olvides que aunque vayas corriendo al infierno y regreses, aunque superes la Odisea del mito griego, nada cambiará lo que pasó entre nosotros ni lo que llegaste a sentir por mí, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en cambiarlo ni cuán lejos llegues desatando tu furia contra mí en el camino.

Un silencio espeso, de esos que te pueden provocar asfixia por la solidez de su presencia, pareció paralizar todo ruido o movimiento en el lugar. Los sonidos del inicio del día urbano eran demasiado lejanos, poco más que sueños de una realidad más próxima y certera. Un olor que avecinaba nieve colmaba el aire. Light había enmudecido de inmediato, nada más captar sus sentidos las primeras palabras del otro hombre; lo demás había sido una marea de cuchilladas descarnadas atestadas contra su persona. Amar a alguien… « _¿Acabas de confesar que me amas, Elle?_ » Nunca lo había hecho y, sin embargo, sus cavilaciones se extendían hacia otras afirmaciones que habían hecho mella en él.

Nada cambiará lo que pasó entre nosotros ni lo que llegaste a sentir por mí.

Light tuvo que morderse la lengua. Los ojos se le nublaron y lo vio todo rojo por un instante. Un rencor denso y negruzco casi rompió el termostato de su autocontrol. Jadeó. Si no se marchaba de ahí en ese mismo instante iba a matarlo con sus propias y temblorosas manos. La vena del cuello le palpitó con fiereza.

—¿Qué pasa? —pinchó Ryuuzaki, agresivo, sin apartar sus lunas negras de él—. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Pues sí, eso parece.

Sin añadir nada más, Light abandonó la azotea. Se tragó la bilis que le ascendió por la garganta y el sabor amargo de la derrota. No era ese el desenlace que había augurado cuando había decidido dar ese paso; no, el plan había sido limpiar un poco su nombre y de paso hurgar en la herida del detective, no había esperado acabar con las emociones más revueltas todavía y teniendo que retirarse cual cobarde. Un grito de rabia e impotencia pugnó por salir. Lo contuvo de la misma forma que ahí arriba, unos instantes atrás, había ahogado el llanto desconsolado de la persona que se ocultaba en su interior. Un llanto desatado por las palabras de Elle.

Aquella tarde, después de un infructuoso día de trabajo, Light se levantó de su ordenador y anunció que iba al baño. Mientras salía del cuartel de investigaciones no pudo dejar de sentirse desdichado. Su padre no le había dirigido la palabra para nada que no fuera relacionado con el caso Kira y estrictamente necesario, y Light, pese a no haberse sentido sorprendido por esto en particular, en algún punto a lo largo de la jornada tuvo que admitirse que dolía. Era su padre después de todo.

« _Pero no puedo dejar que esto me haga perder el foco de mis objetivos. Tengo una misión que cumplir, una más importante que cualquier otra cosa_ »

Mientras cerraba el grifo del lavamanos y se secaba las manos con una toalla, le dio vueltas a los comportamientos de Mogi, Aizawa y Matsuda. Estaba claro que los dos últimos estaban enterados de lo sucedido entre él y su padre; a Aizawa se lo habría contados su padre, ¿pero a Matsuda? Probablemente la tonta de su hermana.

Después de un instante de duda, se refrescó la cara de forma generosa y volvió a secarse las manos. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

« _Creo que hoy me iré pronto_ ». No había podido mirar a el detective tras la conversación de la azotea, y apenas había podido modular su voz con normalidad para contestarle cuando este le había hablado en referencia al caso. Se sentía ofuscado. « _Necesito despejarme_ » pensó, solemne, al tiempo que caminaba de vuelta al cuartel general.

Watari se encontraba flanqueando la puerta por dentro, pero Light le hizo caso omiso. Ignorar las miradas penetrantes del anciano se estaba volviendo un deporte.

Mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su asiento, reparó, para su sorpresa, de que el joven policía no se encontraba ahí. Tampoco se lo había encontrado al volver del baño, así que no podía haber ido allí. Curioso, volteo hacia Aizawa, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

—¿Donde se ha metido Matsuda? ¿se ha ido ya?

—Oh, sí —dudó y luego esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—. Parece que hoy tiene otro compromiso con otro amigo.

Light enarcó una ceja.

«¿ _Otra vez? ¿no será… ?_ ». Era una sospechosa coincidencia. Desvió la vista hacia su padre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él por un momento antes de que este los apartara con brusquedad después de fruncir el entrecejo. « _Bueno_ , _realmente no me importa si Matsuda y Sayu se están viendo para jugar a ser celestinos. Después de lo del viernes, mi hermana no hará nada._ ». Asintió hacia Aizawa, se sentó en su silla y analizó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. _Demasiadas cosas._ Tal vez había llegado el momento de actuar, de dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Con una expresión sombría oscureciendo su rostro, apretó los puños de forma solemne. Una extraña pesadez se apoderó de pronto de sus articulaciones como si de ese modo se matizara la importancia de la decisión que acababa de tomar, la majestad y gravedad del momento, semejantes a las de un acontecimiento funerario o de una coronación real. Sí, había llegado el momento. Sus ojos enfocaron al detective un solo instante antes de volver la vista al monitor.

* * *

Buenos, auguro que nos quedan unos 4 capítulos para el final de esta historia (sin contar posible epílogo). Espero que este siendo un viaje agradable, ¿que os ha parecido este capítulo? En el próximo sucederá algo decisivo :O

¡Un beso a todos!


	24. XVI Crisálida

Buenas, me aparezco por aquí después de tanto tiempo y no sé ni como disculparme por ello. No tengo ninguna excusa que dar exactamente, más allá de que me lié leyendo unas novelas y, por alguna extraña razón, perdí inspiración. No conseguía acabar el capítulo ni que me quedara conforme con él y, luego, me he visto liada con mudanza. De hecho, creo que me perdido interés en esta historia, me siguen llegando ideas para historias de Sasuke y Naruto... Tal vez por eso me cueste tanta acabarla, pero os prometo que la voy a terminar, me esforzaré en darles un buen final en la medida de lo posible. Realmente quiero hacerlo bien, queda poco para acabarla al fin y al cabo, y luego ya me embarcaré en un SasuNaruSasu.

Dicho esto, aunque sé que este no es el mejor capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Con suerte el próximo será mejor y no tardaré mucho en subirlo, porque ya tengo escritas un par de escenas. ¡Un beso!

* * *

 **XVI. Crisálida**

«Siempre hace falta un golpe de locura

para desafiar un destino»

 _Marguerite Yourcenar_

Ryuuzaki echó un vistazo superfluo al manojo de documentos referentes a las muertes de los últimos días para después dejarlos a un lado del teclado, pensativo. La investigación no avanzaba; estaba, como muchos dirían, estancada, y eso era algo que se apreciaba en el ambiente tirante que reinaba en el Cuartel de Investigaciones. El hecho de que aquella noche fuera la última del año no se reflejaba por lo tanto en el estado de ánimo común. Por supuesto, él tenía clara una cosa: no iban a encontrar a Kira si buscaban un rostro desconocido entre las masas. Debían ir a por Light, él debía hacerlo y conseguir una prueba de su delito; solo que, ese simple acto, no estaba resultando en absoluto una tarea sencilla y para colmo sus neuronas no parecían estar funcionando con la misma eficacia que de costumbre. Acaso tenía algo que ver el desastre sentimental en el que se veía envuelto.

Watari se acercó con el primer carrito de dulces de la mañana, distrayéndole por un momento de sus cavilaciones.

—Arroz con leche —murmuró de forma apreciativa—. Gracias, Watari.

El anciano hizo una breve reverencia antes de volver sobre sus pasos, fuera de la sala, y dejando el banquete de dulces dispuesto a un lado de la silla del detective. Este tomó una gran cucharada del dulce espeso y volteó a ver a los demás. Todos habían llegado excepto Light, cosa que Ryuuzaki, a su pesar, agradecía. Después de la tensa conversación que habían mantenido unos días atrás, el otro no había hecho intento por disimular que no quería verlo ni en pintura; se había mostrado frío y distante, no solo con él, sino con el resto de la plantilla también. Ryuuzaki no era ciego y en uno de esos días había creído detectar un dolor mudo tras la máscara impasible del japonés, probablemente, el mismo era debido al destierro aplicado por su padre dentro de la familia Yagami. No le había costado mucho enterarse de ello, uno siempre se enteraba de todo si Matsuda era una de las personas con dicho conocimiento.

Siguiendo el hilo de sus cábalas, giró los ojos hacia el joven policía, erguido a un lado de la mesa central. Había sacado el móvil de su bolsillo y se encontraba leyendo algo en la pantalla. De pronto sonrió con una sonrisa bobalicona que casi espoleó a Ryuuzaki a burlarse de él. Aparentemente, había algunos que sí tenían suerte. « _Quién me ha visto y quién me ve, pensando en el romance y el amor como algo de fortuna_ ».

—Sí, creo que sería una buena ocasión para aligerar un poco el peso que llevamos encima. Puede ayudarnos a retomar la investigación con unas perspectivas más amplias —estaba diciendo Aizawa, que se hallaba entre Mogi y Soichiro—. Mi cuñada, que trabaja en el sector, me ha dejado un precio más que asequible por persona.

Atraído por la conversación, desvió una mirada lánguida hacia el grupo que, con la excepción de la expresión ausente del padre de Light, se veía animado por lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Matsuda acercándose unos pasos; el móvil ya guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Mi cuñada regenta una Masía cerca de Utsunomiya y, hablando ayer con mi mujer, se me ocurrió que estaría bien organizar una fiesta con todos nosotros. —Como si notara el tirón de la mirada de Ryuuzaki, volteó hacia él—. La idea sería ir con nuestras respectivas familias, cenar, poner música y pasar un buen rato. El lugar sería solo para nosotros y hay habitaciones más que suficientes para pasar la noche. Creo que sería entretenido, ¿qué opinas tú, Ryuuzaki?

 _¿Una fiesta con ellos y sus familias?_ Se frotó los dedos de las manos, dándole vueltas a la idea. Realmente no le veía utilidad ni propósito.

—No necesitáis mi permiso para realizar esa reunión. Claro, siempre y cuando no se revele nada referente al caso Kira. Pero eso es algo que todos sabéis ya.

Aizawa intercambió una mirada de incertidumbre con Mogi.

—Bueno… —empezó de nuevo—. La verdad es que esperaba que pudiéramos asistir todos. Tú también. Sé que no te gustan mucho estas cosas, pero sería una buena forma de… En fin, una distracción necesaria.

Distracción necesaria. Perplejo, el detective fijó su vista en Aizawa, que no se amedrentó ante su mirada. Abrió la boca para desollar la idoneidad de semejante idea, pero fue interrumpido a media palabra por un entusiasta Matsuda.

—¡Por supuesto que sería fantástico! Ryuuzaki, tienes que salir un poco más y socializar con otra gente aparte de nosotros. Eres joven. Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —ironizó medio aburrido el detective.

—Oh. Pero si llevamos a Ryuuzaki todos los asistentes sabrán que se trata de L...

—Matsuda, menos mal que te tenemos en el equipo, casi caemos en un gravísimo error. Como veis, no es buena idea que yo vaya.

Mogi intervino entonces.

—¿No bastaría con llamarte por un nombre distinto? Los únicos que saben que eres L son la esposa y la hija de Soichiro —dijo para desaliento de Ryuuzaki, quien creía haberse librado gracias a las pocas luces de Matsuda—. Puedes ser solo un compañero más, nadie guarda registro de cuánta gente ni de las identidades de los que trabajamos para el misterioso L.

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó el joven ex policía—. ¿Ves, Ryuuzaki? Solucionado.

Sin confirmación de su parte, los tres se enzarzaron en una conversación acerca de días, banquetes y la posibilidad de contratar músicos para la ocasión. Todo le estaba resultando tan surrealista que solo atinó a voltear a ver al único de ellos que permanecía en un parco silencio: el padre de Light. Claro, la situación sin duda debía ser incómoda para él.

La voz atemperada de Aizawa volvió a captar su atención.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal os parece el día 7 de enero?

—Se lo diré a mi mujer —contestó Mogi; Matsuda, por otro lado, se mostró de inmediato de acuerdo con la fecha estipulada.

El suspiró de Soichiro fue oscuro y pesado cuando las miradas de todos convergieron en él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas hundidas como si no hubiera comido bien últimamente.

—Lo preguntaré en casa también, como sabéis no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.

Aizawa pareció cortado de pronto.

—Si no te apetece o…

—No. Está bien, Aizawa —dijo apretándole el hombro un segundo—. Tal vez todo haya vuelto a la normalidad para entonces. Al menos eso espero.

Aizawa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Consultaré la disponibilidad con mi cuñada.

Los ojos oscuros de Ryuuzaki no se apartaron del todo de Soichiro en los minutos consiguientes a esa conversación, solo cuando Light al fin hizo acto de presencia, esgrimiendo una disculpa exenta de florituras por su retraso, el detective ocupó su mente en otros menesteres. Se sentía extrañamente unido al progenitor del universitario, un nexo que parecía haberse creado entre ellos a raíz del mutuo desasosiego que ambos compartían, uno con un origen en común.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El líquido oscuro osciló a través del cristal cuando Light inclinó la copa ligeramente hacia un lado. Junto al borde de finísimo vidrio aparecieron manchas escarlatas cuando el vino se deslizó de un lado a otro en una balanza manejada por el capricho de la mano de Light.

—¿Qué? ¿te Diviertes?

Sus pupilas dilatadas se entretuvieron un momento más en la suave y morbosa cadencia del vino, luego detuvo el movimiento de su mano y se llevó la copa a los labios. Cerró los ojos saboreando el intenso aroma que golpeó su paladar. Cuando el mundo se iluminó de nuevo ante él, enfocó su atención en la persona que le había hablado. Ese alguien que, en realidad, no era una persona de ningún modo.

—Ryuk.

Las grandes y huesudas alas negras del Dios de la Muerte se alzaban contra los largos ventanales de su apartamento como si fueran las costillas de un humanos partidas por la mitad y abiertas hacia los lados. Sus ojos rojos, del color del vino y de la sangre, le miraban con curiosidad.

Light esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Así es, Ryuk, como la mayoría de humanos disfrutan regodeándose en pequeños o grandes lujos, según su poder adquisitivo. El vino solo es uno de los placeres de la lujuria.

—¿Eh? Ya sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas así, Light.

—Bien, tampoco hace falta. Solo recuerda lo que has de decirle a Rem, en cuanto Elle muera necesito que escriba el nombre de Watari de inmediato.

—Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Pero de verdad esperas que lo haga? —preguntó el Shinigami rascándose la cabeza—. Sabe que morirá si mata a Watari por proteger a Misa.

—Lo hará —aseguró—. Por proteger a Misa.

Ryuk se lo quedó mirando sin añadir nada más, nunca había entendido como algunos de su especie podían enamorarse de un humano y morir por ellos, desde luego él no era así. Light, que se encontraba sentado en una de las dos otomanas granates que enfrentaban al largo sofá del mismo color, viró los ojos hacia el centro de mesa que coronaba la mesita en pequeños capullos de flor de cerezo. Luego, su vista se arrastró culebreando hasta el fondo del inmenso salón, donde la puerta de madera que llevaba al baño permanecía cerrada. La voz cantarina de Misa asomaba desde el otro lado. A Light se le pinzó un músculo de la cara.

—¿Crees que se irá si se lo pido como un caballero?

—Tú no eres de pedir las cosas así.

—¿Pero qué dices, Ryuk? —contradijo soltando una risita—. Si soy la buena educación por antonomasia.

—Pues es una desgracia, porque no creo que lo consigas con ese método. —Se alejó hacia la gran encimera cuadrada que se erguía como suspendida en el aire frente a la cocina, siguiendo la extensión de más de veinte metros de ventanal que daban al río, y volvió con una manzana roja entre su largas y negruzcas manos—. Lleva desde ayer diciendo lo mucho que ha estado esperando fin de año. Quiere pasar una noche enérgica y romántica contigo, o algo así —La manzana crujió bajo sus dientes—. ¿Vas a echarla de malas maneras? Porque me lo paso pipa cuando lo haces.

Light pareció meditarlo.

—Nada está más lejos de mi fin de año ideal que una noche en compañía de Misa, eso seguro. Pero todo depende de cómo lo mire, sería una forma como cualquier otra de destensar los músculos y la mente de mi gran labor.

Ryuk soltó dos risas secas y estentóreas.

—¿Te refieres a eso que hacéis los humanos cuando os quitáis la ropa y os pegáis tanto que parecéis cochinillos? Siempre lo he encontrado interesante.

—Nunca hubiera predicho que fueras un _voyeur_ , Ryuk —murmuró mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa y se ponía en pie ignorando la mirada confusa del Shinigami.

Una fiesta en una masía con todos los miembros del Cuartel General, familias incluidas. Esas habían sido las palabras de Aizawa al referirle el evento que habían decidido organizar. Light se acercó al biombo de papel de arroz que hacía de separador entre el salón-comedor-cocina y su habitación, la cual se hallaba paralela a los ventanales, amparada por techo y paredes revestidas de madera brillante, y suelo de parquet. Un pequeño escalón te plantaba justo delante del biombo, haciendo que su cuarto íntimo estuviera situado un peldaño por encima que el resto del apartamento. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia arriba por el intrincado esbozo que atravesaba los paneles de papel de arroz, en un motivo vegetal que recordaba a las ramificaciones de un bosque deshojado. Pese a tener la carta ganadora, no le satisfacía el curso que estaban tomando los acontecimientos, sobretodo por la parte que atañía a su familia. Cuando habían hablado de aquella salida el semblante de su padre había sido lúgubre y delator: se arrepentía de haberle alejado. Probablemente continuaba inquieto por su bienestar, tal vez incluso persistía su obsesión por la misteriosa chica por la que supuestamente él había suspirado. Sin embargo, no hubo intento de entablar conversación. Un sentido del deber y del honor inservible impedían a su padre dar el primer paso mientras que Light no se disculpara con su hermana o hiciera intento de exponer sus motivos. De abrirse, de sincerarse. « _¡Ja! como si eso fuera posible_ ». En cambio, las miradas de Matsuda, más afiladas que nunca, le resbalaban como el aceite sobre la porcelana.

Algo se agitó en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, luchando a brazadas por salir a la superficie de una brea caliente y penumbrosa. Algo había. Finísimos hilos plateados. Recuerdos, o acaso el flujo de sus pensamientos. Light sabía a dónde conducían y en el transcurso de los últimos días había aprendido a cortarlos de cuajo, para luego enterrarlos bajo montañas de un estoicismo reforzado.

El aire escapó de sus labios justo en el instante que la puerta del baño se abría a la izquierda. Light notó su pulso en las sienes. Misa entró al salón haciendo barahúnda. « _No hay nada, no hay nada_ » _._ El peleón se hundió por fin, asfixiado por la masa resinosa, y Light se sintió en calma.

—¡Light! Tu nuevo apartamento es precioso. ¡Nunca pensé que podría bañarme mientras miraba el río Sumida desde las alturas!

Colgada de su brazo, Misa siguió a Light en sus pasos hacia el sofá. Ryuk, a un lado, daba buena cuenta de su manzana. No tardarían en dar las campanadas de fin de año.

—Entonces, Light —ronroneó la chica, encaramándose sobre su regazo—. ¿Crees que esta noche sí podremos disfrutar de nuestro amor? Llevamos días sin hacerlo…

Y mientras lo decía su boca de melocotón le acarició el cuello como una brisa perfumada; sus pechos, pequeños y redondos, se clavaron contra su pecho, con los pezones duros bajo el camisón de seda como arietes de guerra. Light deslizó las manos por sus caderas, acariciando la redondez de las nalgas sinuosas de la chica y, tras echarle una rápida mirada de despedida a Ryuk, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

El día anterior Misa finalmente le había preguntado por el motivo de haber cambiado sus planes.

—¿Por qué quisiste que quemase la nota que me habías dejado? Cuando renunciaste a la pérdida de tus recuerdos planeaste esa nota y todo lo que pasaría al milímetro, ¿no? —había murmurado la chica, con sus ojos azules dubitativos—. ¿... es que ha habido algo que no ha salido como habías esperado?

A Light le habían sorprendido las palabras de la modelo, pero sobretodo le habían irritado. Porque le habían hecho pensar en los puntos fallidos de su plan, y eso implicaba pensar en Ryuuzaki que, a su vez, implicaba recordar las palabras de este en la azotea, unos días atrás.

La lengua húmeda y caliente le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja. Un suspiro escapó de su boca mientras metía las manos bajo el camisón y apretaba las nalgas ajenas. El movimiento circular que la chica había iniciado sobre su virilidad estaba empezando a tener efectos en su cuerpo. Subió una mano trazando la leve curva de su cintura y atrapó un seno entre sus garras. El cuerpo de la chica se agitó contra él ayudando a que la lujuria no le abandonara. Se esforzó por saborear la forma en que se hundiría en ella esa noche y cada uno de los jadeos plañideros que le arrancaría. Desde luego, era mejor hacerla suplicar por su calor que tenerla berreando de celos por cualquier insignificancia.

Light había visto la dureza que hacía estragos en su jovialidad de vez en cuando. Había empezado después del día de Navidad y empezaba a preocuparle, porque la posibilidad de que Misa supiera algo se le hacía cada vez menos incierta. Y Light no quería pensar siquiera en ese algo.

De nuevo, algo se agitó en su interior. Misa le succionó la piel del cuello, sobre la nuez de Adán, como si esta fuera una ciruela suculenta. Durante los próximos minutos Light la envolvió con su cuerpo y, entre jadeos placenteros, se hundió en su estrechez, asestándole fuertes y rítmicas estocadas por detrás, sobre el respaldo del sofá. Misa gimió y gritó y Light probó la miel de sus pechos entre sus manos y con su boca hasta que la erótica visión trasera de las nalgas femeninas tragando su carne le impulsaron a un final insulso pero satisfactorio. Pese a todo, no pudo evitar notar que el cabello de Misa era rubio y lacio, en lugar de oscuro y revuelto, y que sus curvas usurpaban espacio a formas más fibrosas, rectas y larguiruchas, formas en las que era preferible no pensar.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—¿Hoy tampoco va a venir Light?

—Tampoco.

La palmada en su hombro no le sentó bien. Su cuñado sacudió la cabeza, claramente disgustado con el percance de sus palabras.

—Eres demasiado duro con el chico, Soichiro. No ha hecho más que darte alegrías y motivos para hacerte sentir orgulloso. Una contestación… ¡A quién le importa! Ya tardaba en llegar.

Soichiro le dirigió una dura mirada al otro hombre, atento a que las mujeres desde la cocina no hubieran escuchado nada. Sascha se encontraba en el piso superior y Sayu, que veía la televisión en el salón parecía demasiado ensimismada como para haber oído algo.

—No es solo una contestación, Hiroaki. —Pero las campanadas se cernían sobre ellos y Soichiro se sintió, a su pesar, entristecido por la ausencia de su hijo—. Puede que tengas que poner tus ojos en otra dirección en vez de estar tan pendiente de los logros y las caídas de mi hijo. Sascha es un gran chico, pero parece que solo podemos sentirnos orgullosos de lo que no tenemos —añadió en un último murmullo para sí.

Su cuñado había fruncido el ceño, contrariado al oír la referencia a su propio hijo, y se alejó de él a grandes zancadas, tieso como una escoba y reacio a seguir por aquellos derroteros. Soichiro dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La multitud se había ido disgregando fuera de la sala de proyecciones una vez que los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla. El repentino bullicio contrastó fuertemente el silencio expectante que había reinado hasta entonces. Matsuda vio, unas filas adelante, la interacción entre una joven pareja y una cría, de no más de cuatro años, y se preguntó si los adultos serían los padres de la cría. No debían ser mucho más mayores que él.

—¿Matsuda? ¿Vamos?

El sonido dulce de la voz de Sayu le devolvió al presente. A su presente. Parpadeó un momento, sintiéndose un tanto deslumbrado por la sonrisa afable de la adolescente.

—¡Por supuesto! Oh, mis palomitas, no me las he acabado. ¡Pero qué despistado, casi me las dejo!

Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el vientre, pero se obligó a no dejarse dominar por ello mientras se deslizaban fuera del cine. En la moqueta escarlata que cubría el pasillo central yacían restos de palomitas dulces y saladas, y algún que otro envoltorio. Matsuda cogió una lata de cocacola tirada en medio del corredor y la tiró a la basura. Una risita le hizo voltearse. Sayu le observaba con los ojos castaños abiertos y brillantes.

—Desde luego, cómo eres.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Pero la joven solo sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando hacia la salida. Iba vestida con unos tejanos ajustados y una blusa blanca que le sentaba de maravilla, para desgracia de Matsuda.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la película? —preguntó cuando por fin sortearon a la multitud y emergieron al frío invernal de Tokyo.

—Pues… ¡Ha sido genial! El momento en el que Kumagoro se declara es… —Suspiró. Luego su expresión adoptó una mueca pilla—. Pero los chicos solo son así de románticos en las películas, en la vida real son unos sosos.

—Chica, no seas así —protestó Matsuda—. Que no todos somos iguales.

—¡Bah! Como si no lo supiera.

Matsuda dejó que una sonrisa aflojara su expresión mientras caminaban hacia su coche para, como se había vuelto costumbre desde que habían empezado con sus quedadas, acercar a Sayu al barrio donde esta vivía. No obstante, pese a no tener reales motivos para ello, siempre tenían cuidado de que no hubieran conocidos cerca; él lo prefería así, desde luego, ¿qué hacía él de todas formas viéndose con una adolescente, por muy inocente que fuese su amistad?

 _«Aunque tu sabes que por tu parte no es tan inocente… »_

Sacudió sus pensamientos desplazándolos lejos de la superficie.

Continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa mientras avanzaban por las transitadas avenidas del distrito de Shibuya. Hablar con Sayu era ameno, divertido y natural; y, si bien por regla general sus conversaciones versaban en torno a Light y Ryuuzaki —pero sobretodo Light—, de vez en cuando también salían a flote otros temas que ponían de manifiesto sus gustos y personalidades, hecho de cuya peligrosidad Matsuda había empezado a sospechar desde que tuvo lugar la última conversación con la chica, cuando esta le había contado acerca del arrebato de Light en la comida de Navidad.

Matsuda le echó una escueta mirada de reojo. Sayu tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío, pero sonreía. « _Eso es bueno_ » pensó frunciendo el ceño. « _Desde la pelea con su hermano ha estado tan triste… Maldito Light, no tiene porque pagar sus problemas con ella_ ». No tenía porqué hacerlo, pero lo hacía; y Matsuda, que había conocido antes a Light que a la chica, no podía dejar de sentirse apenado también por el primogénito de los Yagami. Era evidente que sus emociones —probablemente de lo más contradictorias— no estaban siendo gestionadas de la forma adecuada y eso le llevaba a hacer actos mezquinos y propios de alguien que carga en sus hombros un peso abrumador. No es que no pudiera llegar a imaginar esas contradicciones, después de haberle dado varias vueltas tenía la creencia de que Light _quería_ a Ryuuzaki, pero le estaba costando llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con la idea de sentir eso por otro hombre. Era terrorífico, pero, por supuesto, tratándose de Light uno no podía estar seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Tal vez había algo más que él y Sayu no sabían? Light no había sido así nunca, no desde que Matsuda lo había conocido, y tanto Sayu como Soichiro coincidían en que jamás se había comportado con semejante egoísmo, visceralidad y poco juicio. No, Matsuda no podía dejar de sentir lástima por él, pero aunque le gustaría poder ayudarle lo cierto es que no sabía que podía hacer él. Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de hablar de la verdad con Soichiro, es decir… Desde luego que no iba a ser él quién le dijera que su hijo era gay. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza solo de imaginar la cara que se le quedaría a su jefe. _«En realidad no es gracioso»_ pensó con desgana, justo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba caminando solo.

—Sayu, ¿qué… ? —Al voltear descubrió a la chica un par de pasos por detrás; lucía pensativa mientras sus ojos castaños escrutaban su rostro. A su pesar, Matsuda se encontró ruborizado por la intensidad de la mirada—. ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Es…quieres ir a algún otro sitio? ¿Necesitas comprar algo?

—Solo… —titubeó, mirando hacia un lado hasta que sus ojos le volvieron a enfocar—. Solo quería agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—¿Ha-hacer por ti? —balbuceó él—. ¿A qué te refieres? Yo… bueno, también a mí me afecta lo que está pasando con Light. Es mi compañero y tu padre, eh…, también.

Una sonrisa bailoteó en los labios de la adolescente.

—Lo sé, y también quería agradecerte por eso, no solo por ayudarme a distraerme estos días, en los que hubiera estado mucho peor sin tu compañía. Seguramente rayada por la pelea con Light. Sino también por… preocuparte por el idiota de mi hermano aunque no se lo merezca. Gracias por eso. Ahora entiendo porque papá confía tanto en ti —terminó en un murmullo que sonó estremecedoramente sincero.

Matsuda no supo qué decir en ese momento. La gente pasaba a su lado por la calle, en ambas direcciones, pero él sentía como si el tiempo hubiera sido congelado en torno a ellos. Para ó saliva y trató de contener el fuerte latido de su corazón mientras daba un paso hacia Sayu y la agarraba del antebrazo con suavidad.

—No tienes que darme las gracias —dijo cuando al fin encontró la voz—. Lo hago porque me importáis. Tú… tú también, Sayu.

Al ver cómo, azorada, a Sayu se le encendían las mejillas, Matuda quiso borrar sus palabras.

—Q-quiero decir, ¡eres una buena amiga! Aunque seas tan joven, c-charlar contigo es fantástico.

—Yo pienso lo mismo de ti. —Soltó una risita que puso a Matsuda aún más nervioso. Jesús, ¿qué eran esas mariposas en su estómago? Su mano todavía continuaba sobre el brazo de ella, sus dedos rozando la tersura de su piel, y ella parecía tan conforme con ello… Espera, ¿acababa de acercarse unos milímetros?—. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? Me gustaría regalarte algo como muestra de agradecimiento.

En su asombro, a Matsuda se le ocurrieron unos cuantos regalos no aptos para su edad. « _¡Por el amor de Dios, estoy majareta!_ ».

—A-aun falta, es en Julio.

—Pues vaya —Ella hizo un mohín—. Entonces simplemente te compraré algo un día de estos.

—No hace falta que lo hagas, de verdad —contestó, pero de ninguna manera podía mitigar el sentimiento cálido que bañó su cuerpo ante sus palabras.

Sayu entreabrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por una llamada a sus espaldas. Ambos se separaron de un salto, como si hubieran sido pillados haciendo algo ilícito.

—¡Eh, Sayu! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó un joven que debía ser de la misma edad que ella—. Creía que no podías quedar.

—Nobuaki, chicos —saludó hacia el grupo de cinco adolescentes que se había acercado a ellos curioso—. Es que no podía, había quedado ya con Matsuda.

El aludido notó cinco pares de ojos volteando hacia él, unos, los de ese chico, Nobuaki, derramaban un desdén notable.

—Matsuda. ¿Un tipo de treinta años? No hace falta que pases tu tiempo con él —dijo, hablando como si él no estuviera presente.

—Si lo paso es porque quiero —contestó Sayu, cruzándose de brazos. Luego su tono se animó—. Además, nos íbamos a ver mañana todos de nuevo, ¿no? Irumi, dijiste de ir al salón de tu hermana.

Una chica de cabello corto y moreno asintió en silencio.

—Pues…

—¿No me digas que estás saliendo con este hombre, Sayu? —el tono burlón de la otra chica del grupo, una de manicura perfecta y pestañas postizas, fue crudo—. Pero si es un viejo, y ni siquiera es guapo.

Las carcajadas consiguientes del grupo hicieron que a Matsuda se le retorciera el estómago. La mirada de Nobuaki era maliciosa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sayu.

—Anda, no pierdas el tiempo con alguien de su quinta.

Algunos viandantes habían empezado a prestarles atención desde el momento en el que el grupo había arrancado a reír sin disimulo, y Matsuda empezó a sentirse _realmente_ incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, no estaban equivocados.

Empero Sayu frunció el entrecejo la par que se deshacía del brazo que la rodeaba.

—Oye, ¿de qué vas, Nobuaki? Matsuda y yo somos amigos. No tenéis porque meteros con él.

—No nos metemos, solo te advertimos que puede parecer lo que no es —intervino un joven que aún no había hablado, llevaba gafas y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

—Además, ¿no es con quién has estado enviándote mensajes últimamente? —volvió a hablar la chica de uñas perfectas. Luego soltó un resoplido—. En serio, Sayu.

Matsuda pudo ver cómo la hermana de Light abría la boca con la pretensión de contestar; parecía un poco irritada para entonces, pero él ya había tenido suficiente de aquello.

—Yo… tengo que irme.

Sayu volteó hacia él, confusa.

—Pero creía que…

—¿Puedes llegar a casa con tu amigos, verdad? Si es así, yo…

—Oh, vamos, Matsuda, no seas tonto. Son idiotas, no les hagas caso.

Nobuaki intervino de nuevo.

—Él tiene razón, Sayu, es mejor que se vaya.

La chica volteó hacia él, furiosa, empero Matsuda volvió a hablar en ese momento, en una apresurada despedida que a él mismo le supo amarga.

—Lo siento. Ya nos veremos.

Se dio la vuelta nada más decirlo. Pudo oír la voz de Sayu llamándolo en una ocasión, mas no se detuvo. Continuó caminando a grandes zancadas, los brazos pegados al cuerpo y la mente nublada por la vergüenza y la impotencia, obcecado como un burro. Una vez en el coche, se dejó caer sobre el asiento del conductor con una larga exhalación. Se sentía más estúpido que nunca, más incluso que cuando Light y Ryuuzaki le ridiculizaban; se sentía ingenuo e iluso.

Puso el contacto y el motor arrancó. Sin embargo, no se puso en marcha todavía. Las últimas palabras de Sayu le atravesaron la cabeza como si quisieran hacerle sentir culpable.

 _«Que no sea tonto, claro. Es fácil para ella decirlo»_.

No era ella la que se veía como un pederasta. Ni era ella la que estaba sintiendo… cosas. Cosas que _definitivamente_ no debería sentir. No por una chica a la que casi le doblaba la edad.

—Pues vaya mierda de excusa has dado para largarte, has quedado como un crío asustado —se dijo suspirando; un nudo le oprimió la garganta mientras se ponía en marcha.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 **Domingo 2 de enero**

 **Apartamento de Light Yagami, Tokyo**

Era pronto para estar en casa. Hacía una media hora que había salido del Cuartel General, pero también era cierto que habían trabajado hasta las tantas ayer, el día de año nuevo, y hoy, domingo, Light había sido el primero en irse. ¿La excusa? Misa; quien aunque había estado misteriosamente callada después de haber tenido sexo la otra noche y no había bombardeado su móvil con mensajes, al final le había insistido para verse. No es que fueran a verse —ni le apetecía ni se encontraba tan aburrido como para perder el tiempo en ello—, pero había sido la excusa perfecta.

El ruido de la cafetera era lo único que rompía el silencio en su apartamento. Frunció el entrecejo, paró la cafetera y, con la taza de café humeante en una mano, se acercó al reproductor de música. El disco de oro de Hans Zimmer reanudó una reproducción que había quedado a medias el día anterior.

« _Bien_ », sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo al líquido amargo, « _así mejor_ ».

Había llegado el momento de culminar la fría determinación de su alma. Una hoja reposaba sobre la gran encimera de mármol, las letras que había anotado con una meticulosidad calculada representaban el destino del mundo, un punto y aparte. Había planeado la muerte de L prácticamente desde que había recuperado los recuerdos y ya era hora de dar ese paso. « _Por supuesto, no perecerá en este mismo instante, las circunstancias de la muerte son especiales y concretas; pero una vez escriba el nombre ya no habrá vuelta atrás_ ». Mientras tomaba el bolígrafo, una mueca sombría resquebrajó sus labios en una sonrisa. Se humedeció estos con la lengua. Una tensión se apoderó de sus miembros; sus ojos y su boca se abrieron ansiosos al deslizar el primer trazo sobre el hueco blanco que había reservado para aquellas once letras.

« _Si… ¡Si! Doblégate ante tu nuevo Dios, ¡Elle!_ »

De pronto todo se paralizó y las dos primeras letras había sido escritas firmes, como ríos de tinta oscura sobre una pátina de luz blanca. La segunda 'l', no obstante, se torció hacia un lado. Un exceso de tensión le había desviado el trazo. Sorprendido, Light se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano. Haciendo uso de la mano libre agarró la hoja con fuerza y presionó el bolígrafo aún más rígidamente. Se sentía irritado por aquel temblor absurdo, se sentía furioso y… inexplicablemente cansado. Recordó el artefacto que le fue entregado en Navidad, aquel que contenía unas fotografías cuya existencia había desconocido hasta aquel entonces. La mano le comenzó a temblequear con más intensidad azotada por un vendaval de memorias que tenía lugar únicamente en su interior. Los dientes le castañearon y cuando se dio cuenta su pulso ya corría encabritado.

—Me cago en la puta —graznó, iracundo—. Tengo que relajarme, esto es ridículo.

Siguiendo el consejo de sus propias palabras, cerró los ojos y tomó una honda bocanada de aire. No tardó en arrepentirse de ello, pues nada más cerrarlos las imágenes golpearon el cristal de la ventana que guardaba su alma, los recuerdos —de besos, sonrisas y un guiño de ojos; de una riña, un golpetazo; de caricias y de mil miradas— le hicieron tronar y trepidar, amenazaron con quebrarle, con hacer añicos aquel cristal oscuro y opaco.

Light bramó de forma descarnada y resbaló por el mueble hasta el suelo. Durante los siguientes instantes, el eco del grito pareció quedarse vagando por el apartamento como un espectro y la respiración de Light comenzó a entrecortarse.

« _No…_ _Solo falta esto, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que…_ ».Apretó los puños sobre el suelo frío. Un sonido estrangulado abandonó su boca, los ojos le lagrimearon mientras se esforzaba por acompasar su respiración. « _¿Que mierdas me pasa? Qué cojones…_ _Déjame, no los necesito, estos sentimientos, ¡no los necesito!_ ». Gruñó y trató de levantarse apoyándose en el mueble. Cuando lo logró sostuvo su peso con los codos y agarró frenético el bolígrafo con una mano. Dos manos de hierro le estrujaron el corazón. Se agarró el pecho con la mano restante y, mientras lo hacía, un dolor sordo empezó a extenderse por la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo, entumeciéndole. Los dedos se le crisparon, el bolígrafo se le escapó de entre sus manos y golpeó la taza de café que nadie recordaba. Exánime y falto de oxígeno, Light se deslizó de nuevo hasta el suelo y quedó sentado contra el mueble para luego caer de lado con un golpe sordo. Estaba hiperventilando, no podía respirar, el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones. Aspiró con fuerza, pero era inútil, era como si su consciencia se alejara de su propio cuerpo. Ahora que por fin se sentía realizado, ahora que su meta estaba a medio paso de distancia…

 _Pero no puedes matarlo._

¿Por qué no podía matarlo? ¿Matar a… Elle?

 _Porque lo amas. Lo amas con un fervor y una desesperación superior a cualquier otra cosa._

Un sollozo le retumbó en el pecho entonces, un sollozo que pareció romper una compuerta a su interior y dejar vía libre a las lágrimas que empezaron a anegar sus ojos y encharcar su rostro. Las evocaciones del pasado fueron olas chocando contra su conciencia.

 _«Si te me pegas bien nos mantendremos calientes.»_

 _«Quiero confiar en ti.»_

 _«Nadie te comprende como yo.»_

« _Le odio_ », se rebeló mentalmente en un frágil intento, « _es mi enemigo_ ». La presión en el pecho se hizo más profunda y lacerante, un centenar de agujas invisibles le perforaban por dentro mientras que, al mismo tiempo frente a sus ojos, la nebulosa borrosa corría, oscureciendo su mundo. La voz interior, tan ajena que mareaba, habló una vez más:

 _«Te odias a ti por lo que has hecho, por romper la confianza que tanto te costó que depositara en ti.»_

 _«Ryuuzaki, te prometo por cualquier cosa que me importa que yo… yo no soy Kira.»_

Las lágrimas le cortaron la escasa respiración durante unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados y también enrojecidos, el cuerpo le hormigueaba. Entre roncos jadeos, la saliva se le escurrió por la comisura de sus labios y mojó el suelo. Los estertores de sus pulmones se hicieron más cortos y erráticos.

 _«Me asombras, Light, te estás volviendo todo un romántico. Dentro de poco te imagino poniéndole un nombre a nuestra relación y todo, ¿no sería eso el fin del mundo?»_

La última lágrima rezagada llegó de la mano de un confuso y distante pensamiento.

 _«Lo siento, Elle.»_

Y con un temblor más su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y una pantalla negra apagó su visión por completo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

—¡Nada, imposible! No guardan ninguna relación aparte de que todos los muertos son son asesinos, pero incluso en eso se han empezado a registrar muertes de ladrones mayores.

Aizawa levantó la vista del fajo de papeles que estaba revisando.

—Ladrones… ¿ya hemos llegado a eso?

—Sí, Kira está perdiendo la poca moralidad que tenía.

Soichiro frunció el entrecejo un momento y pareció que le iba a responder algo a Matsuda antes de decidir mantenerse en silencio. Mogi se había ido, al igual que Light hacía ya casi dos horas. Soichiro se frotó la frente, notaba una vibración de dolor sacudirle las sienes. Un suspiro escapó de su boca a la par que se ponía en pie dirigiéndose al excéntrico detective.

—Ryuuzaki, sé que has dicho que ya habías hecho analizar el cuaderno por tu lado, pero es posible que se nos haya escapado algo. Tal vez podríamos mandarlo a la policía bajo una orden de secreto para un nuevo análisis.

—Por tus palabras cualquiera diría que no ves fiables a mis contactos.

—Para nada —respondió Soichiro con seriedad—. Es solo que no me gustaría pasar nada por alto.

Vio como el pálido hombre detenía una cucharada de natilla en el aire, suspendida a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Descuide, Sr. Yagami, yo tampoco quiero que nada se nos escape, pero no hay tecnología en este mundo que pueda analizar eso. —A Soichiro le pareció que sus orbes negras se perdían por un instante en el cuaderno de muerte, que coronaba una vitrina unos metros más allá, cerca de la mesa central. Finalmente los ojos del detective lo enfocaron a él—. Deberíais iros todos a casa, mañana seguiremos. Usted en especial no hace buena cara, Sr. Yagami.

Soichiro se lo quedó mirando, quieto, en su pretensión por ahondar en la mente de aquel extraño sujeto. Una mano le palmeó el hombro.

—Ryuuzaki tiene razón, jefe, necesita reponer fuerzas. No hemos parado de trabajar estos días.

Soichiro quiso forzar una sonrisa en su dirección pero no logró hacerla funcionar. Escuchó la voz velada de Aizawa comentar algo acerca del evento del día 7, en la Masía que regentaba su cuñada; no obstante, su atención había sido captada por un matiz extraño en los ojos del detective. No era la primera vez que advertía en los últimos días un modo de mirar en el susodicho distinto a lo acostumbrado. Lo contemplaba como si… como si quisiera compartir algo, como si entendiera con el alma, y no con la mente, su estado anímico. Como si compartiera el dolor.

« _Ah, ¿pero qué estoy pensando? Que la peculiar amistad entre él y mi hijo se haya enfriado no es ninguna sorpresa, tal y como está actuando Light últimamente_ » pensó abatido.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sr. Yagami?

La voz aterciopelada del detective le sobresaltó.

—No es nada. —« _Pero por más vueltas que le doy a todo, nada me encaja. Ryuuzaki podría saber algo_ »—. En realidad, respecto a mi hijo, respecto a Light…

La melodía predeterminada e irritante de su teléfono móvil acalló su pretensión de hablar. Un tanto contrariado, descolgó la llamada entrante bajo el curioso escrutinio del otro hombre.

—Soichiro Yagami al habla, ¿quién...?

— **«¡Señor Yagami, soy Misa!»**

La voz estrangulada y alterada de la joven modelo evidenciaba que, como mínimo, había llorado. Esto le alertó de inmediato.

—Misa, ¿por qué me llamas? ¿ha pasado algo?

— **«L-Light…»** —El sollozo de la chica le agarrotó el cuerpo—. **«Light ha tenido un ataque al corazón, está… »**

Un zumbido enloquecido le perforó los oídos. Light. Su hijo. No, no podía ser, su hijo no… Había abierto los ojos de forma desmesurada y la mano que sostenía el aparato le temblequeaba como si le hubieran diagnosticado parkinson repentino. Notó varios pares de ojos fijos en él. Un vahído le hizo tambalearse hacia un lado. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sorprenderse porque el primero en sujetarlo fuera Ryuuzaki, quien se había puesto en pie con asombrosa rapidez.

—¡Jefe, qué…! —exclamó Matsuda.

Soichiro abrió y cerró la boca, lívido. Ningún sonido vio la luz. Al otro lado de la línea telefónica la voz apesadumbrada de Misa era una retahíla de incoherencias cuyo significado no alcanzaba a discernir.

—Mi hijo… ¿un ataque al corazón? —musitó a duras penas.

Los ojos negros de Ryuuzaki se agrandaron por la sorpresa y por un pavor crudo en el cual, debido a su propia conmoción, Soichiro fue incapaz de reparar.

* * *

TBC...

Como ya he dicho, no estoy muy inspirada para esta historia, pero voy a acabarla y, llegados a este punto ya puedo decir que, sin contar este capítulo, quedan otros 3, 4 como mucho, pero seguramente 3. Espero que os gusten, dejadme saber vuestra opinión de este :)


	25. XVII Lazos I

Hola a todos :) Hoy vengo con la primera parte del siguiente capítulo, que sí, lo he dividido en dos para no tardar tanto entre publicación y publicación, y también porque de otra forma iba a quedar muy largo. En cualquier caso, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

 **J:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que no haya sido larga la espera esta vez. Espero que lo disfrutes ^^

* * *

 **XVII. Lazos**

 **Parte I**

«Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.

Nescio: sed fieri sentio et excrucior.»

 _Catulo_

 **(Odio y amo. Por qué hago esto, podrías preguntarte.**

 **Lo ignoro, pero así me siento y me torturo.)**

 _Después de dedicarle varios pensamientos, Misa había salido hacia el apartamento de Light pese a que este le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para que se vieran aquella tarde. Bueno, no era un problema. Ella no pensaba distraerle ni molestarle, solo quería estar con él y demostrarle que se podía_ alzar _a su lado. A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, Misa no era tonta, aunque podía fingir serlo sin problemas y, sin duda, desde hacía mucho había tomado la vía de la ignorancia con respecto al amor de Light. Porque tal vez él no la amara ahora, pero ella lograría que llegara a hacerlo… algún día. Tal vez. La sangre le hervía cada vez que pensaba en la misteriosa chica con la que Light había tenido una aventura, mas descartaba aquel sentimiento enseguida; al fin y al cabo, a la hora de la verdad Light la había escogido a ella._

 _Misa llegó al apartamento y entró por el portal sin la necesidad de llamar al timbre, saludando a la par a una amable anciana que le había sostenido la puerta al verla dirigirse al interior. Ryuk la seguía en silencio, invisible a los ojos del mundo. Eran las siete y media de la tarde cuando pisó el rellano en el que vivía Light y tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta de inmediato, ni tampoco cuando Misa llamó una segunda, tercera y hasta una cuarta vez._

 _Pensó entonces que era muy raro. Light había dicho que estaría en casa. ¿Por qué no contestaba? Con una sensación de malagüero, Misa le pidió a Ryuk que echara un vistazo dentro —aprovechando que podía atravesar paredes y todo eso—. Este lo hizo tras un instante de duda y Misa aguantó la respiración sin saber qué iba a encontrarse. Nunca se hubiera imaginado la verdad. Cuando Ryuk salió y dijo en un tono socarrón que parecía que a Light le había petado la patata, Misa sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies y la oscuridad la engullía. Llamó a una ambulancia de inmediato y con la ayuda de unos vecinos consiguieron derribar la puerta del apartamento de Light. Este se hallaba yacente, inmóvil en el suelo, pálido y con regueros de sudor deslizándose por su rostro._

 _En lo único en lo que Misa pudo caer antes de que llegara la ambulancia, fue en esconderse las hojas del cuaderno de muerte. Porque, aunque a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo su misión de purificar el mundo en aquel momento, con la vida de Light peligrando, sabía que este se enfadaría de no ser ella cuidadosa… si es que se recuperaba._

 _El trayecto hacia el hospital, con la sirena sonando como un graznido fatal y con la imagen de Light tumbado mientras le aplicaban el electro, le parecería más tarde una experiencia extracorporal, perteneciente a otra persona, como si el mundo de lágrimas que había derramado no fuera suyo y el pecho no se le hubiera congestionado de miedo._

Misa alzó la mirada al distinguir unos pasos raudos dirigirse en su dirección desde el fondo del corredor que llevaba a la sala de espera de urgencias, donde ella se encontraba. No tuvo duda de sus identidades incluso antes de que las personas dieran la vuelta al recodo.

—Sr. Yagami…

Su voz emergió temblorosa cuando el hombre, seguido de los demás miembros del cuartel excepto Mogi, llegó a su altura.

—¡Misa! Light… ¿¡Cómo está mi hijo!? —gritó, sacudiéndola bruscamente por los hombros.

En otra situación acaso le habría causado dolor la fuerza empleada por el padre de Light en su descompostura, pero Misa no se encontraba mucho mejor. Poco o nada podía camuflar el dolor que sentía por el estado de Light.

—Es… —empezó, pero no pudo continuar; en cambio, dirigió una mirada a la sala de urgencias, donde la luz roja permanecía encendida—. N-no han dicho nada aún.

Las manos gruesas de Soichiro trepidaron con la fragilidad de una hoja sobre sus hombros antes de liberar el agarre. Con los ojos enrojecidos del llanto, vio cómo su suegro se tambaleaba hacia atrás; su rostro descompuesto con desolación e incredulidad. Matsuda y Aizawa lo sostuvieron por detrás, ambos lucían semblantes circunspectos. Vagamente, Misa percibió que Ryuuzaki y Watari también habían venido, y que el primero estaba aún más pálido de lo normal —si es que eso era posible—.

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado, Misa? —preguntó Aizawa una vez hubo ayudado a sentarse a su compañero— ¿Estabas tú con él cuando pasó, verdad? Nos dijo que había quedado contigo…

Matsuda, que se había sentado junto a Soichiro y mantenía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, también la observó. Tras limpiarse las lágrimas, Misa sacudió la cabeza.

—Habíamos estado juntos, p-pero yo ya me había ido —improvisó a sabiendas de que no era buena idea descubrir la mentira de Light en cuanto a sus planes—. A medio camino me di cuenta que se me había olvidado la cartera en el piso de Light, así que volví a buscarla… Pero Light no contestaba al timbre y me pareció muy raro, así que pedí ayuda a los vecinos para abrir la puerta y entonces fue cuando lo encontré d-desmayado. —Le tembló el labio al hablar y se obligó a tragarse el sollozo que pugnó por salir a flote—. ¡Enseguida llamé a una ambulancia! Le estuvieron aplicando electro por el camino.

Matsuda y Aizawa asintieron. De fondo, oyó a Ryuk decir algo entre dientes, pero no le hizo caso. Estaba furiosa con el Shinigami porque este no le había querido decir si Light se iba a recuperar; él podía saberlo, saber la gente que moría cada día…

Después de un momento de tenso silencio, funesto y ondulante, que se extendió por las blancas y desoladas paredes de aquella zona del hospital, solo con la compañía de una muy anciana mujer recluida en una esquina, Soichiro pareció recobrar un poco la compostura y se pasó una mano por cara y frente, limpiándose el sudor.

—Tengo que avisar a mi mujer.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo. No se dijo nada más en un largo periodo de tiempo.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Era un día triste para la familia Yagami. Hacía ya un tiempo indeterminado que el resto de la familia había llegado al hospital, incluso Sascha se hallaba allí, si bien visiblemente menos alterado que los demás, sí taciturno. Sachiko y Sayu se habían echado a llorar en sus brazos nada más verlo y, mientras las apretaba con fuerza, Soichiro creyó que a él mismo le podía dar otro paro cardíaco de la impotencia, la desesperación y la culpabilidad que le embargaban.

Aún no tenían noticia del estado en el que se encontraba Light. La espera parecía más eterna que el mismo flujo del tiempo. Hiroaki y Aizawa habían ido a por unas bebidas hacía un rato a la máquina expendedora de la planta baja, pero habían vuelto ya.

Soichiro no había llorado, pero llevaba todas esas lágrimas por dentro, lágrimas que podrían perfectamente ser ácido por la forma en la que le estaban corroyendo el alma.

—Es culpa mía —murmuró de repente, rompiendo el silencio y provocando que varios pares de ojos le miraran—. Es culpa mía que Ligt este así, si yo no hubiera sido tan duro… —sus palabras murieron cuando sintió la presión de la mano de su mujer contra la suya.

 _Si hubiese sabido ser un buen padre…_

Pero junto al tácito apoyo de su mujer, fue Matsuda el que habló.

—No diga eso, jefe. No es su culpa de ninguna forma.

 _Si hubiera sabido comprender sus problemas… Ser confiable para él._

Para sorpresa de todos, Sayu arrancó a llorar.

—Es mía… es mía… y-yo lo presioné, yo… —ahogó un sollozó entre sus manos, encogida sobre sí misma y derramando un desconsuelo crudo.

—Sayu, hija…

Quiso levantarse e ir hacia ella, que estaba sentada al lado de Sascha. Pero Matsuda se levantó primero como movido por un resorte y, por alguna extraña razón, con una intención transparente de consolarla. Antes de que llegara, sin embargo, el brazo de Sascha había envuelto a su prima y la había recostado contra su pecho firmemente. El llanto de Sayu incrementó en angustia como reacción al contacto humano, como si este quisiera aferrarse a ese consuelo que Sascha trataba de brindarle. Sascha, cuya expresión permanecía imperturbable como la de un querubín; una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo y la vaga y oscura caída de sus ojos la única pista de su aflicción.

Si a alguien le sorprendió el gesto altruista de Sascha, nadie manifestó dicha sorpresa.

Matsuda, que por un instante pareció haberse congelado en medio del pasillo, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No es culpa de ninguno de vosotros. No es culpa de nadie. Seguro que Light se recupera, se recuperará pronto. Ha estado… parecía sometido a mucha presión últimamente.

—Él no parecía tan mal —intervino Misa, sentada a un lado de Tiana.

« _No, supongo que no conoces tanto mi hijo_ » meditó Soichiro débilmente. « _Pero, de nuevo, ¿quién soy yo para echar algo como eso en cara? Es mi hijo y yo mismo no lo conozco en absoluto. Probablemente nadie lo conozca de verdad_ ». No era una persona fácil de conocer, ese hijo suyo. No entregaba su alma a cualquiera, ni tampoco su confianza. Pero entonces, como sacudido por un relámpago, sus ojos se clavaron en el excéntrico detective, de pie junto a Watari, su lío de cabello negro parecía una mancha de tinta sobre la nívea pared de enfrente.

—Sabía que había estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Light, mi niño…

—Se esforzaba demasiado el muchacho —suspiró Hiroaki.

Las voces de su mujer y su cuñado eran un tenue murmullo sofocado por el chasquido de los engranajes de su mente tratando de encajar las piezas de un puzzle que parecía imposible de resolver. Vegando en ese limbo insustancial, su mirada permaneció enfocada en el escuálido detective, sus pensamientos corriendo, casi galopando.

 _«¿Él era tu amigo, Light? Dijiste que lo era y que lo apreciabas. Pero entonces de un día para otro os estabais peleando para luego soltaros pullas amistosas y luego, sin más, ignoraros como si no fuerais más que dos completos desconocidos. Parecía ser un lazo fuerte, el de Ryuuzaki y tú compartíais. Al menos, esa era la sensación que yo tuve»._ Un suspiro escapó de su boca y se llevó con él el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Ryuuzaki, L, no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el rato que llevaban allí —que no era poco—. Su postura era rígida contra la dura e impersonal pared y mantenía la cabeza gacha y la típica actitud de alguien encerrado en sí mismo. No había expresado emoción alguna, ni por medio de palabras ni por medio de su rostro, que permanecía oculto tras una velo de cabello azabache. Y, no obstante, Soichiro _sabía,_ de algún extraño modo sabía, la gran magnitud de un dolor que era crudo y desgarrador.

El ruido de la puerta de urgencias abriéndose lo sacudió de su ensimismamiento a tiempo de levantarse junto a su mujer.

—¿Señor y señora Yagami?

—Somos nosotros. ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?

El semblante del hombre, alto, entrado en años y vestido con el atuendo de médico, podría haber significado cualquier cosa.

—No se preocupen, su hijo está bien. —Pareció como si todos volvieran a respirar a la vez—. Ha sufrido un paro cardíaco debido a una alta dosis de estrés, según su estado hemos podido comprobar síntomas de taquicardia, seguramente a raíz de hiperventilación, y de tensión alta por el mencionado estrés. Se le han tenido que aplicar electros de camino y al llegar al hospital. Se ha descartado lipotimia por exceso de dióxido de carbono así como cualquier daño severo en el corazón. Ahora mismo se le está administrando solinitrina vía venosa para dilatar venas y arterias. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, intercalando entre mirar a los dos padres—. Lo que necesita es descansar, no tiene ningún problema del corazón que le haya conducido al infarto. Pero sobrecargarse de trabajo no es bueno, tampoco someterse a grandes choques emocionales.

—Oh, gracias a Dios, Light…

—Por supuesto, Doctor —asintió Soichiro enseguida, notando como su mujer temblaba a su lado a la par que oía a su cuñada suspirar de alivio—. ¿Hasta cuando va a quedarse en el hospital?

El profesional asintió, pensativo.

—Debería quedarse unos días para que podamos ver cómo evoluciona. Le daremos el alta en función de eso. —Soichiro estuvo conforme de ese modo, Light no tenía porqué apresurarse en volver al trabajo. El médico les dedicó una sonrisa indulgente y añadió—: Ahora vamos a trasladarlo a una habitación en la planta superior, donde podréis pasar a verlo en turnos de dos personas. Aunque todavía tardará un rato en despertar, si es que no duerme del tirón, está bajo los efectos analgésicos. Oh, y asegúrense de decirle que se tome las cosas con más calma. Es joven.

—Se lo diremos —afirmó Soichiro tratando que la culpa no se reflejara en su rostro.

Se apresuraron a dar las gracias al doctor, que, tras inclinar la cabeza en un ademán cortés, encaminó sus pasos hacia la anciana cuyas manos se frotaba angustiosamente.

Al llegar a la planta superior, con su hijo ya trasladado, él y su mujer fueron los primeros en entrar. Después de haber visto la palidez de su rostro en un fugaz instante cuando lo habían sacado de la sala de Urgencias en la camilla, el nudo en su pecho se convirtió en una molestia notablemente más liviana una vez que pudo escrutar a su hijo detalladamente y en tranquilidad con sus propios ojos.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La calidez de la mano de Watari sobre su hombro, junto a las palabras de efecto inmediatamente balsámicas del médico, por poco le habían hecho derrumbarse falto de fuerzas. Por suerte, no lo había hecho. Hubiera sido patético, casi tan patético como el hecho de que aún permaneciera en ese enfermizo hospital pese a saber que Light estaba bien, casi tan patético como el hecho de que hubiera subido a la planta del cuarto donde habían asignado a Light.

Suspiró interiormente y deseó por un instante que Watari lo arrastrara fuera de aquel lugar a la fuerza si hacía falta. ¿Qué sentido tenía, en cualquier caso?

Como reaccionando a sus pensamientos, el padre del universitario salió del cuarto unos minutos después de haber entrado solo para verse abrumado por la histeria de las dos jóvenes chicas: la novia y la hermana del paciente. « _Bonito cuadro_ » pensó Ryuuzaki, sarcástico. Ahora que su pavor masoquista por la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a su más querido asesino en masas obsesionado con matarlo se había visto remitido, podía volver a ser un poco menos Elle y un poco más L, el detective. Sí, se encontraba de un humor crispado, no se lo iba a negar a su propia cabeza. Oteó las expresiones de los demás allí presentes, analizando lo que las posiciones de sus cuerpos hablaban. La tensión había desaparecido prácticamente por completo, si bien todavía reinaba el apocado sentimiento general del susto. Todos se habían acercado a Soichiro cuando este había salido, y Sayu, que había permanecido cerca de Sascha hasta el momento, fue la primera en entrar al cuarto, donde aún se encontraba la madre de Light. No pudo evitar advertir la mirada anhelante que Matsuda le dirigía a la joven Yagami mientras esta atravesaba la puerta. De forma inconsciente también, percibió que la penetrante mirada glacial del primo de Light no se apartaba de Misa. De Misa que…

—Ahora saldrá Sachiko y podrás entrar tú, Misa. —Oyó como Soichiro calmaba a la modelo; por alguna razón, el largo suspiro de agradecimiento que esta soltó en consecuencia le dieron a Ryuuzaki ganas de tirarla por la ventana del fondo. No lo haría, claro. Viendo a Sascha de nuevo, se encontró inclinado hacia un humor negro. Parecía que allí todo el mundo miraba a la persona equivocada.

Incómodo, cambió su peso de un pie a otro mordiéndose el pulgar y echando un vistazo de reojo a Watari, que estaba distraído con la conversación del padre de Light. « _Realmente debería irme_ ».

—No hace falta que os quedéis todos aquí ahora que sabemos que está bien. Deberíais iros a descansar, de todas formas está dormido.

Hubo algunos asentimientos a las palabras de Soichiro.

—Sí, nosotros vendremos mañana —dijo Hiroaki, refiriéndose a él y a su familia—. ¿Vais a quedaros tú y mi hermana con Light esta noche? Si es así Sayu puede venir con nosotros.

—Sí… sería lo mejor, ella necesita descansar. Aunque no sé si querrá despegarse de su hermano.

—La traeremos mañana en cuanto despierte —aseguró la tía de Light con una sonrisa amable.

El asentimiento agradecido del antaño jefe de la policía japonesa fue falto de ánimo, lento y derrotado. Las bolsas bajo los ojos que tan comunes se habían vuelto en él durante los últimos meses parecían haberse calcado sobre su piel de forma permanente. Probablemente, él era _quien_ más necesitaba un descanso entre todos los allí presentes.

Al parecer, Ryuuzaki no era el único en compartir dicha opinión.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero creo que usted debería ir a descansar, jefe. —Todos voltearon hacia Matsuda haciendo que este se sonrojara y agitara las manos en un ademán torpe—. N-no ha estado teniendo un buen tiempo las últimas semanas, lo que menos necesita su familia ahora es que a usted también le dé un patatús.

Aizawa frunció el ceño.

—Mm, Matsuda tiene razón —dijo. Luego viró su mirada hacia su antiguo jefe—. Deberías descansar al menos esta noche.

—No quiero dejar a mi mujer sola y…

Antes que que nadie más pudiera pronunciar su ofrecimiento para quedarse, Misa cazó la oportunidad al vuelo, jugueteando con los dedos mientras hablaba.

—Sr. Yagami, yo podría quedarme con la madre de Light. No me importa. Además… No quiero dejar a Light solo, ¿qué clase de novia sería?

Sascha soltó un resoplido que rozó algún punto entre el fastidio y la socarronería. Pese a ser él, Ryuuzaki no pudo dilucidar con certeza cuál de las dos emociones dominaba más en el chico; digno primo de Light, no era alguien fácil de leer de buenas a primeras.

Después de un repetitivo intercambio de palabras, al fin se decidió que sería Misa la que se quedaría con Sachiko aquella noche para hacer compañía a un inconsciente Light. Si esto le causó a Ryuuzaki un ardor doloroso en las entrañas… bueno, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado de sobras. En momentos como aquel lo mejor era no dejar que los recuerdos de Light, del antiguo Light, salieran a flote.

Los tíos de Light y Sascha fueron los primeros en irse, pero pocos minutos transcurrieron antes de que Matsuda y Aizawa hicieran un pensamiento y con ello a Ryuuzaki se le acabara la suerte que le había permitido pasar desapercibido hasta entonces. Fue como si, de pronto, los otros fueran conscientes de su presencia y la de Watari en el hospital —todos excepto Misa, que se había sentado en silencio junto a la puerta, ajena a todo lo demás—.

—Vosotros también os vais, ¿no, Ryuuzaki? —preguntó Aizawa refiriéndose a él y a Watari—. Supongo que en unas horas tenemos que estar la oficina —murmuró para sí mismo echando un raudo vistazo a la hora.

—¿Señorito?

Sin mirar a Watari, el aludido se relamió los labios, pensativo, entretanto sentía los ojos de Matsuda clavados en su persona como si fuera la mirada crítica de un juez.

—En realidad, antes de marcharme me gustaría tener unas palabras con el Sr. Yagami si es posible.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Soichiro le miró entonces. _Realmente_ le miró.

—Por supuesto —asintió—. No hay problema.

Ryuuzaki ignoró hábilmente la mirada curiosa de Aizawa, así como la expresión de sorpresa en la que se había transformado el antes circunspecto semblante de Matsuda. « _Ameba_ » pensó, mientras los dos ex-policías se alejaban por el comedor.

Con Watari fundiéndose contra la pared cual estatua, en un disciplinado ademán paciente, Ryuuzaki se alejó unos pasos de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Light seguido por el padre de este. Una quietud estática flotaba en la atmósfera, y el olor enfermizo a desinfectante, propio de los hospitales, creaba volutas invisibles de malestar. Cuando volteó para encarar al otro hombre lo hizo sin prisas, sin alterarse y sin emoción.

—Sé que esto le va a sonar extraño, pero me gustaría poder entrar a ver a su hijo… si es posible.

La entonación fue esbozada en un meticuloso batiburrillo de neutralidad y ligereza. Pero, aunque trató de aguantarle la mirada al padre de Light, se encontró desviando las cuencas oscuras antes de lo esperado. Nunca se había fijado en lo interesante que era contar las baldosas del suelo, sí.

—No necesitas pedirme permiso, claro que puedes. —Se pasó una mano por la cara y frunció el ceño, aparentemente agobiado—. Hace tiempo que me quedó claro que de alguna peculiar forma tú y mi hijo _sois_ amigos. Es… En fin, supongo que no tendría que sorprenderme en realidad. Ambos sois extremadamente inteligentes, es razonable que…

—Light y yo no somos amigos, Señor Yagami —cortó casi sin pensar, de forma precipitada.

Soichiro parpadeó confuso entre los huecos de sus dedos antes de dejar caer la mano inerte a un costado.

—¿Es así? Mi hijo… —Se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza, un profundo suspiro escapó de entre sus labios antes de continuar con algo más de entereza—. Soy consciente de que no puedo presumir de ser una figura cercana para Light, la educación que mis propios padres me inculcaron fue todo lo contrario. Respeto y distanciamiento. Sin embargo, la sociedad evoluciona y puedo darme cuenta de que los valores del pasado ya no son igual de efectivos.

Ryuuzaki lo contempló con paciente silencio, esperando porque el atormentado hombre retomara la palabra.

—Nunca fui cercano —admitió, y su voz se resquebrajó un poco—. Pero lo he estado intentado últimamente, lo he intentado… Light parecía tan… —gesticuló, frustrado— agobiado, triste e irascible. Que supe que tenía que hacer algo y tratar de acercarme a él. La situación que está viviendo no es fácil, con todo lo del caso Kira.

Un nudo comprimió el pecho de Ryuuzaki ante la mención del asesino. Soichiro levantó la mirada entonces, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del detective.

—Lo que quiero decir, Ryuuzaki, es que tal vez no he sido el padre más cariñoso que puede haber, ni el más cercano, pero aún así creo que puedo asegurar que mi hijo te tiene aprecio.

 _«Me tenía, quizá.»_

—Y tú también a él… si me permites el descaro.

—Se lo permito.

—Pero puedo ver que algo os ha distanciado —opinó, ignorando su acotación; su tono endureciéndose—. Algo que no puedo saber si _nadie_ me lo explica y que sospecho que tiene relación con el recientemente volátil comportamiento de Light.

Por supuesto, Soichiro _quería_ saber. Quería saber cosas que probablemente no estaba preparado para escuchar. El fulgor vehemente rielando en sus ojos daban buena cuenta de su determinación.

—No es mi asunto como para ir contándolo —pronunció Ryuuzaki, apenas sin despegar los labios—. Puede preguntárselo a Light.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Light no me dirá nada! —rugió; su expresión sacudida por un sin fin de emociones, su voz, al mismo tiempo, temblando como una hoja aterida de frío—. Light no me dirá nada… —repitió en un murmullo—… porque él está acostumbrado a guardarse las cosas para sí mismo. Pero esto… esto lo está destruyendo. Puedo verlo.

Una breve pausa que se antojó eterna se extendió entre ellos. Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto sorprendido por el desfile de emociones crudas que el normalmente sereno hombre estaba dejando salir a flote. _«Debe estar en su límite, también. Y para más escándalo una culpa que no le pertenece le corroe por dentro»,_ reflexionó viéndole apretar los puños con fuerza, la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos en una burbuja de impotencia.

Después de un momento, en el que Ryuuzaki quiso decir algo pero no supo el qué, Soichiro volvió a hablar, con sus ojos mirándole de nuevo.

—Te lo estoy suplicando, Ryuuzaki. Dime lo que sea. Lo que sepas, por mínimo que sea, está bien.

El detective abrió la boca. Inquieto, se removió. La expresión dura y desolada de un padre era más perturbadora de lo imaginable.

—Ryuuzaki.

—… Es complicado —musitó al fin.

—Eso no importa, necesito…

—No, no lo entiende —atajó Ryuuzaki alzando el tono ligeramente, pero sin abandonar del todo la neutralidad en su voz—. Es complicado y no es algo que esté en sus manos solucionar.

Pero Soichiro no se dio por vencido.

—¿Tiene que ver con el caso Kira? ¿o con esa chica que Light dijo que le gustaba? —añadió en un susurro, desviando la vista hacia atrás, donde Misa se encontraba—. ¿Tiene…?

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con su hijo tiene que ver con el caso Kira.

Los ojos de Soichiro se abrieron como si acabara de recibir una bofetada.

Pausa.

—¿Quieres decir que aún sospechas de él?

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Su hijo _es_ Kira —añadió, con una mordacidad nacida de su propio dolor y del hastío que le estaba causando la terquedad del japonés—. Solo necesito demostrarlo. En cuanto a la chica, obviamente no estaba entre las prioridades de Light. Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme.

Había sido más tajante de lo que había pretendido, pero había sido inevitable. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y notaba un hormigueo extraño, como tenazas de hierro, oprimiéndole las entrañas. No obstante, justo cuando iba a pasar junto a Soichiro para ir a buscar a Watari, una mano se cerró flojamente sobre su muñeca izquierda.

—Querías entrar a verlo. Avisaré a mi mujer para que salga un momento.

Ryuuzaki no hizo ademán alguno de haberlo escuchado, empero tampoco se fue.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El cuarto de hospital se encontraba sumido en una mansa oscuridad. Las sombras serpenteantes apenas eran deshilachadas por suaves franjas de luz de luna que se filtrándose a través de la ventana, creando un efecto vaporoso al deslizarse entre los pliegues de esta. Sólo había un par de sillas y una cama enjuta y sencilla. El cuerpo de Light simplemente yacía.

Tras oír en un vago chasquido el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Ryuuzaki recortó la distancia que lo separaba de su locura. Y de su humanidad.

Sus lunas negras lo contemplaron un segundo, el nudo de la indecisión oprimiéndole el estómago y enfriándole las venas mientras trataba de sopesar cómo actuar. En pocos segundos, echó un mirada sesgada a la silla, se frotó las manos un par de veces contra el rugoso tejido de sus tejanos y se relamió los labios siete. Finalmente, optó por tomar asiento, aunque fuera por refrenar esa incómoda sensación de gravedad anulada en su cuerpo, aunque fuera por asentar una décima parte de su alterado espíritu. Sin embargo, en cuanto se encontró dispuesto en la silla, en cuclillas y con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, echó en falta el _tener_ algo que decidir —aunque fuera algo de tal absurdez como sentarse o no hacerlo—. Pues ahora, en ese mismo instante, su mente y su alma se vieron captadas por la presencia de un Light Yagami dormido y vulnerable, uno real, ergo resplandeciente. Y ese Light era más de lo que podía sobrellevar.

« _Debería irme_ » pensó, no por primera vez. « _No debería haber entrado_ ».

—Lo siento, Light, pero es mejor que me vaya —murmuró a la nada, mas no se movió un milímetro.

Los párpados del universitario estaban cerrados cuáles pétalos sobre unos ojos que Ryuuzaki conocía demasiado bien y que despertaban sentimientos demasiado intensos como para continuar albergándolos. Sus largas pestañas acariciaban unos pómulos elevados y relajados bajo los tenues dedos marfiles de la luna. Ryuuzaki tragó saliva mientras su mirada trazaba de forma inconsciente las formas afiladas de aquel rostro de cincelado al oro, desde la línea de la mandíbula, pasando por la pequeña y ligeramente achatada nariz, suspirando sobre unas mejillas ahora un tanto macilentas, en las que sus sonrisas se hundían en pequeños y graciosos hoyuelos. Un escozor se extendió bajo la superficie de los ojos de Ryuuzaki al recordar una de esas sonrisas; en la lejanía, casi le pareció oír el gorjeo pleno de la risa de Light, la forma en la que le reverberaba en la garganta antes de escapar entre sus labios, la forma en la que le relucían los ojos en esos momentos… o la forma en la que estos mismos se dilataban y oscurecían nublados por una intensidad abrumadora cuando sus bocas se juntaban, cuando sus cuerpos eran uno y respiraban en el otro como si este fuera la única fuente de vida.

Soltó una exhalación temblorosa y su mano también tembló cuando se alargó en contra de su voluntad para apartar un mechón de pelo castaño de la frente del japonés.

—Creo que te has vuelto loco, Light —apenas musitó. Y con el dorso de la mano acarició tiernamente la mejilla del durmiente—. Creo que… —La voz le salió áspera y ronca—. Creo que me estoy volviendo completamente loco si aún tengo las narices de desear que las cosas fueran distintas. —Bajo la yema de sus dedos, los labios de Light eran más resecos de lo que los recordaba. « _Debo controlarme. Deshacerme de esto_ » se ordenó a sí mismo. Empero su mente parecía ir en discordia con sus acciones, con sus palabras—. No sé si algún día sabré lo que ha pasado hoy, por lo menos, estoy bastante seguro de que no lo sabré por tu boca. ¿Estás muy estresado? —Un velo mate opacó sus ojos; por la bajo, Ryuuzaki masculló—: No puedes ni llegar a imaginarte cómo me siento yo, o hasta que punto me estás destruyendo. Y, entonces, como el muy cabrón que eres, tienes que coger y hacer algo imprevisto como esto. ¿Un ataque al corazón? No me jodas, Light.

La mordacidad de sus últimas palabras parecieron morder el silencio que siguió, envenenando el ambiente con una amargura por la cual Ryuuzaki no quería dejarse dominar.

 _Control._

Pero un llamamiento al control era pedir mucho en ese momento. Cuando el tiempo y la noche estaban congeladas y la respiración de Light aún existía, sosegada como el suave mecer de la arena de un desierto. Ryuuzaki se dejó caer unos centímetros más hacia delante. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y una oscura densidad comprimía su pecho, electrizaba su cuerpo. Sin saber cómo ni cuando, su cuerpo se había movido por voluntad propia, levantándose de la silla e inclinándose sobre la figura inconsciente de Light hasta que sus frentes prácticamente se rozaron, a apenas un mero soplo de distancia.

—Siempre creí en la bondad de las personas —empezó en un susurro después de unos segundos de silencio—, y en la maldad. Siempre he creído en los números, la aritmética, el hilo del razonamiento deductivo que te lleva a una inequívoca respuesta y en la lógica, básicamente. También en las emociones, hasta cierto punto. Como bien has podido comprobar, también siento cosas de vez en cuando: afecto, cariño, impotencia… —Una sonrisa amarga se perfiló en su voz, pero Ryuuzaki continuó sin inmutarse. Hablando casi boca a boca, susurrando las palabras dentro de Light—. Pero nunca imaginé que más allá del bien y del mal, más allá de la lógica aplastante y de las emociones intrínsecas del ser humano, hallaría algo como esto. Algo capaz de mandar todo a tomar por saco: la moral, la lógica, la realidad e incluso cualquier otro tipo de lealtad afectiva. Algo como… —La respiración de Light le hormigueó en los labios—. Algo como lo que siento por ti.

Y tal y como había declarado, la lógica no tuvo nada que ver cuando recortó la breve distancia que los separaba y, con una ligereza fantasmal, posó sus labios sobre los del universitario. El ridículo contacto mandó ráfagas de electricidad por su entera anatomía, despertando un fuego aletargado, poniendo todo su mundo de patas arriba solo con aquel pequeño toque. Probablemente, eso es lo que hacía a sus sentimientos por Light tan ridículos e irracionales. Pero precisamente por eso, porque eran irracionales, era que no podía dejar dejar de sentirlos.

La sutil caricia se prolongó en el tiempo, estática, congelada. No hizo falta nada más. A Ryuuzaki le temblaba la mano cuando agarró una de las de Light y la guió hacia su pecho, justo donde, bajo la piel, palpitaba su corazón. Ryuuzaki tragó saliva con dificultad, aun sin despegar los labios de Light. La mano de este desprendía calor contra su pecho incluso a través de la tela de su _jersey_.

—Siéntelo.

 _Control._

Parpadeó y entreabrió los ojos. El rostro de Light permanecía sereno como el de una estatua mientras sus respiraciones se enredaban.

 _Control._

Ryuuzaki apoyó la mano libre en la almohada, presionando con fuerza mientras luchaba contra aquella química tan loca como arrebatadora que le impelía a estar allí, a continuar con aquella insensatez.

Besó la comisura de la boca de Light.

—Siénteme —articuló en una exhalación inaudible.

 _Control._

Casi desgarró el tejido de la almohada con su mano, mientras la de Light aún permanecía sostenida contra su corazón. Su presencia grabada en su alma.

 _Control._

—No puedo —jadeó—. No puedo, Light. ¿Qué diablos me has hecho?

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La puerta se cerró con un casi inaudible chasquido. Tras la salida de Ryuuzaki, nadie entró en la habitación inmediatamente. El silencio era profundo y pesado, pero no tan pesado como ese algo que se alojaba en el pecho del universitario, cuyos párpados revolotearon abiertos y los ojos castaños se clavaron en la penumbra que engullía el techo.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de su boca y pareció quedarse atrapado en la pesadez de la atmósfera. Se sentía débil, agotado; pero no era esa la razón del repentino temblor de sus manos, tampoco ritmo frenético al que bamboleaba algo en su caja torácica. Cerró los ojos, mareado, el roce fantasmal de los labios de Elle aún persistía sobre los suyos; el aleteo de su respiración, la calidez de su mano y el sereno latido de su pecho, todo seguía ahí, en Light, imborrable.

Incluso las palabras que había pronunciado creyéndolo inconsciente.

Incluso la lágrima que inadvertidamente había derramado sobre su mejilla.

Light alargó un brazo para limpiársela. Tenía la mente confusa y los pensamientos revueltos, aparte de una dolorosa palpitación en las sienes. Necesitaba dormir, pero lo único que pudo hacer durante varios minutos fue contemplar en silencio la lágrima solitaria en su mano.

* * *

 **TBC...**

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar, en serio, no sabéis lo importante que es. Me ilumináis el día con cada comentario, así que wow ¡gracias! En la segunda parte veremos un poco de Light, Misa, Sayu, Matsuda, Sascha, Soichiro y Ryuuzaki, un poco de todos, vamos, así que esperadlo con ganas :3


	26. XVII Lazos II

**XVII. Lazos**

 **Parte II**

Light había fingido estar dormido cuando su madre y Misa habían entrado en la habitación tras la marcha de Elle, aún embriagado por la presencia de este. Eventualmente, no sin embargo, el cansancio había consumido las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sumiéndolo en un sueño profundo. Fue una sorpresa, al entreabrir los párpados aquella mañana, encontrar a su padre sentado a un lado en lugar de las dos mujeres.

Soichiro se encontraba con la vista perdida en un manojo de hojas de periódico, pero levantó la mirada al sentir movimiento a su lado. Light no estaba preparado para la velada preocupación que cayó sobre él desde los ojos de su padre. Honda, infinita, como un lago cubierto de escarcha.

Light sintió un nudo en su garganta extenderse en el silencio opaco que aconteció en la habitación; sus ojos fijos en los de su padre. Después de un momento en el que nadie dijo nada, Light notó como el nudo en su cuello se aflojaba al tragar saliva.

Su padre habló por fin.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Light ignoró las muchas contestaciones que podría tener esa pregunta.

—Cansado… —exhaló cerrando los ojos; pero los abrió de inmediato con un blando aleteo—. ¿Misa y mamá?

—Han ido a casa a descansar, las dos han pasado la noche aquí, así que tu hermana y yo hemos venido a hacer el relevo. —Hizo una pausa, dubitativo—. Ella ha ido a buscar algo para almorzar.

Light hizo un ruido de comprensión sin despegar los labios. Notaba la boca reseca. Trató de levantarse con un codo mientras se frotaba los labios entre ellos.

—Toma, agua —le indicó su padre, tendiéndole una pequeña botella que Light cogió en cuanto se hubo apoyado medio sentado contra el respaldo de aquella inhóspita cama de hospital.

Bebió agua, cerrando de nuevo los ojos en un intento por camuflar el esfuerzo que le había requerido el rutinario acto de erguirse. Cuando los volvió a abrir, el rostro de su padre estaba fruncido con la misma preocupación de antes. Light se sintió irritado y vulnerable. Irritado por esa vulnerabilidad, casi furioso por ello.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? Hay un caso que resolver y yo no necesito que nadie esté aquí por mí —espetó, con menos tacto del intencionado.

Previsiblemente, la arruga en la frente de su padre se acentuó.

—Mi hijo acaba de tener un ataque al corazón. Por supuesto que tengo el día libre.

—Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de esto.

—Una persona sana y joven como tú no tiene un ataque cardiaco así porque sí. Si tanto estrés estás cargando es porque no estás tan bien —dijo, rotundo.

Light no podía decir que le sorprendiera la actitud de su padre, pero desde luego que le resultaba una molestia. No se encontraba con ganas de pensar, mucho menos de planear la mejor forma de contener las preguntas de su progenitor; en su estado actual, no tenía toda su astucia consigo como para poder batallar mentalmente contra la intuición policiaca de este. Un suspiro pesado escapó de su boca entretanto notaba unos aguijonazos empezando a apuntalar su cabeza con más ímpetu.

—Bien —murmuró bajo la mirada afilada de su padre—. No voy a mentir y decir que estoy en mi mejor momento.

El ex-policía pareció sopesar sus palabras.

—Light, yo… Siento el haber reaccionado de esa forma en la comida de Navidad. No tendría que haberte echado de casa, sé que hay algo que te está haciendo comportarte así…

—No hay nada —cortó Light bruscamente; algo retorciéndose en su estómago ante lo dicho por el otro—. No hay nada, papá. No me encontraba bien ese día, realmente lamento haberle hablado así a Sayu.

—Light…

Su mirada se alargó en el tiempo, como un reloj de arena que no teminara jamás. Daba la impresión de que quería decir algo, y Light, pese a su densidad, podía suponer de que se trataba. No obstante, al final decidió dejarlo pasar con un suave meneó de cabeza. En lugar de eso, mencionó:

—Nunca llegaste a disculparte con ella. Sabes que si lo hubieras hecho las puertas se hubieran abierto para ti enseguida.

 _«Realmente no quiero hablar ahora.»_

—Lo sé.

No sabía qué más decir. Su padre tampoco parecía ansioso por prolongar aquel tema de conversación, si es que su expresión era algún tipo de indicación al respecto. Light permitió que su mirada vagara hacia la pared del frente, donde un carro con diferentes utensilios se alzaba impasible a la tirantez en el ambiente, justo como antes lo habían hecho las murallas de su consciencia, unas que ahora parecían tambalearse temblorosas amenazando con romperse en pedazos. Un amargo sentimiento de rabia, burbujeante en un lugar muy profundo de su pecho, le hizo tensarse imperceptiblemente. Sus ojos, bañados en una capa de escarcha helada, eran dos cuencas opacas. A penas sintió a su padre removerse a su lado antes de que este perturbara el prolongado silencio.

—Light, háblame. Esto no puede seguir así.

El susurro, firme a pesar del palpable dolor, crispó algo dentro del universitario. Su máscara, sin embargo, que empezaba a tomar forma por sobre toda emoción, permaneció inmutable.

—Me disculparé con Sayu —dijo, casi masticando las palabras. Un vahído nauseabundo giraba en su cabeza, reflejando una espiral de colores que no podía ser real. Light parpadeó tratando de aferrarse a la consciencia mientras el cansancio y la oscuridad le succionaban con el ímpetu de un animal famélico. Las siguientes palabras brotaron de su boca sin realmente pensarlas—: No tienes que preocuparte más… por ello.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero.

Light se forzó a recuperar la compostura, el control que el desmayo intentaban arrebatarle, y echó una mirada sesgada a su progenitor.

—No hay nada más a lo que puedas referirte.

—Ryuuzaki…

El pecho de Light se contrajo con una sacudida y sus ojos se agrandaron con rechazo.

—Cállate, papá.

Su padre lo contempló con una velada curiosidad que hizo que los intestinos de Light se retorcieran horrorizados, resquebrajando una fisura en la protección de calma distante en la que se había envuelto desde que había despertado en la camilla de aquel hospital, la noche anterior.

 _«No lo nombres… no lo menciones…»_

Algo se atoró en la zona del pecho en la que parecía haberse desatado un infierno, una bola ígnea que podría haber formado un nuevo sistema solar en el interior de su cuerpo, un sistema solar de cuyos planetas Light no quería reconocer existencia.

 _«Si finjo que no existe… dejará de existir.»_

—Light… —musitó su padre, pero Light no le estaba escuchando.

 _«Este calor abrasador… tengo que suprimirlo. La rabia, el odio, todo. No existe.»_

Sus manos temblaron y las pequeñas grietas que habían resquebrajado por un momento los témpanos de bronce de sus ojos, desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. La voz de su padre le llegó de nuevo, con más fuerza.

—¡Light!

El aludido ladeó la cabeza unos centímetros para mirarlo y algo en sus ojos hizo que Soichiro retrocediera en la silla, casi atemorizado. Light solo parpadeó, viendo a su padre recuperarse de lo que fuera que le había sorprendido después de un instante.

—Sé que no he sido cercano… —empezó, apenas una ondulación de incertidumbre reflejándose en su timbre.

—Entonces no empieces a intentar serlo ahora. —Las palabras abofetearon a Soichiro, diezmando su resolución y triplicando su culpa. Pero no había reproche, mucho menos agresión, en la voz de Light. No había nada. Solo un frío infinito—. Nunca he necesitado un padre cercano que se metiera en mis asuntos.

—Tus asuntos son los asuntos de la familia en el momento en el que ponen en peligro tu vida —cortó Soichiro entre dientes, no recibiendo reacción ninguna por parte del joven—. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sé que algo te está destruyendo. Me hice policía para ayudar a proteger las vidas de la gente, pero en el momento en el que me convertí en padre también quedé ligado a la promesa de protegeros a ti y a tu hermana a costa de cualquier otra cosa.

Las palabras se derramaron por la boca del hombre como bolas de impotencia, furia y determinación, cayeron en el aire colmadas de perniciosa pólvora compacta que rebotó entre las paredes de la habitación con un eco de finalidad. La angustia de su padre rebotó y se reflejó en las finas líneas que arrugaron su semblante, pero dicha angustia no caló a través de las murallas que Light había construido a su alrededor, no llegaron y en su lugar siguieron rebotando sin más, incapaces de alcanzar su destino.

El silencio que aconteció fue roto por el mismo Light poco después.

—¿Destruyendo?

Solo un murmullo medio absorto. Soichiro frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Ryuuzaki?

Para su sorpresa, eso hizo reaccionar a su hijo.

—¡No lo menciones!

—¿ _Qué_ os ha distanciado? —insistió—. Sé que había un lazo entre vosotros dos.

Las cuencas de los ojos de Light se agrandaron de forma casi dolorosa, los continentes sanguíneos de sus globos oculares se tensaron, palpitantes y enrojecidos, como alambres, y sus pupilas empequeñecieron hasta ser prácticamente indiscernibles.

—No lo menciones… —repitió en un aliento—. Deja de mencionarlo. No lo menciones, no lo menciones…

—Light… ¿pero qué… ?

No fue capaz de terminar de ponerle sonido al batiburrillo de inconexos pensamientos que se agolparon en su pecho y tráquea al ver el deplorable estado de su hijo, la reacción descomunal e irracional que le provocaba el simple hecho de nombrar al detective. Una cascada de miedo le heló el cuerpo y la sangre. La reacción de su hijo no era normal, de ninguna forma. « _Por Dios, ¿que me estoy dejando? ¿cual es la pieza…?_ ». Temía que si no la encontraba pronto iba a perder a su hijo en un abismo de locura. Y esa certeza instalaba tal nudo en su esternón que apenas podía manejarlo sin derrumbarse.

La llegada de Sayu unos minutos más tarde desinfló afortunadamente la condensación que se había instalado en la atmósfera a raíz de la vorágine crítica que había acaecido entre padre e hijo. Los bocadillos y la ración de comida que le habían confiado a la chica para entregar al paciente arrancaron de cuajo las cuerdas de tensión enredadas como culebras maliciosas en la habitación de hospital. Soichiro había respirado de nuevo, dejando a un lado su hilo fúnebre de reflexión. Los ojos de Sayu habían brillado al ver a Light despierto, un leve esbozo de sonrisa tímida e incierta espolvoreando sano color en sus mejillas mientras le tendía la bandeja del almuerzo a su hermano. Este, tras un breve instante para recuperar la entereza, aceptó el gesto de la adolescente, apenas sonriendo un poco en su dirección.

—Hola —dijo Sayu, escueta.

Light parpadeó.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Sayu —respondió arrugando la nariz con disgusto al ver el yogurt de _kiwi_ y el sandwich que componían su desayuno.

—Tendrás que comer la comida del hospital por unos días —dijo la chica, que se había sentado junto a la cama en el lado contrario al de su padre, con simpatía—. Lo siento.

Light se aseguró de echarle una mirada de reojo a su padre, quien fingía eficientemente estar interesado en el periódico abierto entre sus manos, antes de voltear hacia su hermana.

—Soy yo el que lo siente, Sayu. La forma en la que te hablé el día de Navidad… lamentó haber perdido los estribos de ese modo.

El impacto de su disculpa se reflejó de forma rejuvenecedora en el rostro de Sayu. Un rostro que no dejaba lugar a malos entendidos o mentiras, exento de velos o medio verdades que eclipsaran la pureza y la honradez de unos sentimientos y unas emociones que parpadeaban con una sencillez abrumadora y rebosante de confianza. Un rostro que se abría en canal para cualquiera que quisiera leerlo, también para cualquiera que quisiera aprovecharse de ello.

Tan diferente a su propio rostro…

Los ojos de Sayu se volvieron vidriosos cuando la chica infló las mejillas tratando infructuosamente de contener el torrente de lágrimas. Light sintió un leve pinchazo y, aunque lo achacó al cansancio y a la constante lucha que estaba sobrellevando para no dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia nada más haber despertado, lo cierto era que una pequeña parte de él no encontró tan duro el disculparse con la estúpida de su hermana. Una livianez incorpórea le hizo sonreír un poco en contra de su voluntad.

Dos lagrimones, acaso tres o cuatro, surcaron las mejillas de Sayu, que sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la manga del _jersey_ por la cara.

—Eso da igual ahora. No tienes que… —oteó en dirección a su progenitor un segundo. Luego volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sus ojos pronunciaron las palabras que su boca no pudo articular en presencia de Soichiro—. Fue culpa mía también. Pero ya no importa, Light. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Su hermana… había cambiado. De alguna extraña forma, Light sentía como si la adolescente cargara con un peso mayor de lo que era habitual en ella, ¿un peso que era suyo en realidad, y no de su hermana? Parecía menos dispersa, más centrada y más… Madura, advirtió, sintiéndose ligeramente aturdido por la realización. Pero de nuevo, aquello no era tan extraño.

—Las clases de matemáticas —dijo Light con un brusco cambio de tema—. ¿Sigues teniendo dificultades con ellas?

Apenas fue una milésima de segundo. Una milésima de segundo en la que la boca de Sayu se entreabrió, temblorosa, antes de soltar un resoplido hastiado. Un resoplido bañado en adolescencia y hormonas rebeldes.

—¡Es un coñazo!

—Sayu —reprendió Soichiro, frunciendo el entrecejo a la par que alzaba la vista—. No hables así.

El rostro de Light no se inmutó. Empero por dentro, en algún lugar, una llama menos fría prendió una luz anaranjada en el mar de cenizas en el que estaba sumido.

Aquella masa de refunfuños y gritos simpáticos, de socarronería y repelencia adolescente, de buenas intenciones, se parecía un poco más a su hermana.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Ese mismo día, Light volvió a caer rendido cerca del mediodía y, poco después de despertar otra vez, el cuarto se vio inundado por un concierto de personas. Más o menos. Realmente no le apetecía tener a tanta gente molestándole, sobre todo por la parte que les tocaba a su tío y a Misa, y cada uno por motivos diferentes. Tampoco daba saltos de alegría por la presencia de Sacha, cuyo ánimo no difería en demasía del de Light. Pero de alguna forma, con este tenía un extraño entendimiento basado en la premisa «no te acerques, no me acerco» con la que Light se encontraba perfectamente conforme y que le permitía sumirse en el estado de distanciamiento que su cuerpo había adoptado de forma natural ; su primo lo ignoraba a él y él ignoraba a su primo.

Conforme la tarde transcurrió, las acuarelas del cielo se inflamaron en los colores cálidos del crepúsculo y las nubes que habían encapotado la cúpula celeste durante el día se vieron arrastradas por una brisa meridional. Con las nubes, también su familia se marchó, dejándolo solo con Misa.

Esta no parecía tener intenciones de irse. Y Light, pese al estado de calma zen e incorpórea en el que se hallaba desde que había despertado, no tuvo reparos en hacerle saber a la chica que su presencia sobraba en aquella habitación. En fin, como la de todos.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

—¡Pero, Light…! ¿Cómo voy a dejarte solo? —dijo levantándose del asiento, como queriendo con el gesto enfatizar su determinación de quedarse—. ¡No hace ni un día que tuviste el ataque al corazón!

No había esperado menos de la modelo. Insistente, insufrible. Si Light no se hubiera encontrado ahogado por la quietud invernal de su alma, habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Pero los nervios no se le crisparon y su rostro permaneció sereno bajo la mirada herida y preocupada de la chica.

—Necesito el descanso más que la compañía. Desde luego, no necesito una niñera.

Los ojos azules de Misa se oscurecieron y casi pareció tambalearse; una mano se apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Una niñera? Soy tu novia.

Light alzó la vista ante eso y la miró. La frialdad de su mirada, no cortante ni severa ni con intención de hacer daño, sino cargada con pura y simple indiferencia, se hundió en el pecho de la frágil modelo como si le estuvieran clavando tornillos en la frescura de la carne. Los tornillos rasparon sus huesos, los horadaron y atravesaron en un desgarro crudo e impío. Dio una paso hacia atrás, tragó saliva y masticó una bola de reproches justo en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, justo cuando Light pensó que iba a ponerse a llorar, las facciones de la chica se volvieron de mármol duro y frío, y en sus ojos el desconsuelo no derramado se cristalizó en una capa de escarcha.

—Entonces, me iré a casa —musitó. Luego, cabizbaja, con el bolso colgando de un hombro y encarada hacia la puerta, añadió—: He ordenado tu apartamento un poco. Había cacharros sucios y ropa por lavar.

Una chispa de entendimiento centelleó en los ojos amielados de Light al escuchar la carcajada divertida de Ryuk, en quien apenas había reparado hasta el momento. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Misa asintió para sí y salió por la puerta cerrándola con suavidad a su espalda.

Un ruido sordo hendió el sosiego que la modelo dejó tras su salida cuando Light tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó la cabecera del cutre camastro. Sus párpados revolotearon cerrados y, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con el mundo exterior, no hubo nada que rompiera el sosiego de su alma. La insensibilidad era inabarcable y sus amplias extremidades protegían las emociones negativas que le habían conducido al colapso del día anterior. Empero también las positivas.

No había ropa pendiente de lavar en su piso y el único cacharro sucio que había quedado había sido una taza largamente olvidada. Kira hubiera sonreído ante un consabido triunfo; el antiguo Light hubiera abierto los ojos con horror y tratado de aniquilar a la masa asesina que residía en él. Este Light, no obstante, permaneció inmune y ajeno a cualquier tipo de emoción, resignado a las pesadillas que le encontrarían en el mundo dominado por una luna violeta y Morfeo.

Porque era preferible no sentir absolutamente nada antes que enfrentar la disyuntiva del propio ser. Por primera vez en su existencia, Light no solo no quería pensar, sino que ni siquiera quería entrever los festones de unos lejanos pensamientos.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Misa avanzó por los corredores del hospital sintiendo como si flotara. En efecto, flotaba. En una ciénaga completamente negra, una que la arrastraba sin voluntad ni propósito hacia los recovecos más oscuros de su mente.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en una búsqueda de la salida del colosal edificio. Era una búsqueda vana y carente de implicación real de todas formas, y Misa sospechaba que no era esa salida la que en realidad su alma ansiaba. El problema era que no tenía idea de _dónde_ salía la puerta que tanto buscaba, ni a dónde dirigía.

—Eh, Misa, estamos dando vueltas sin sentido. ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Ryuk.

Misa no le escuchó. Sentía profundos agujeros en los lugares en los que las palabras de Light se habían clavado, el vacío era demasiado hondo esta vez, más que las muchas veces que se había sentido sola y deprimida pero en las que su optimismo imperecedero le habían hecho levantarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella siempre había sonreído. Incluso de pequeña, cuando se había caído y hecho daño, y los ojos se le habían aguado con gemas resplandecientes, había sonreído. Incluso cuando los lagrimones le manchaban la cara llena de polvo, había sonreído.

—Oye, Misa, no tienes que tomarte a Light tan en serio —volvió a hablar el ignorado _Shinigami._

« _Nunca dejes de sonreír, Misa_ ».

La remembranza de las palabras de su madre detuvieron su paso un instante.

—¿Misa? No me gusta que me ignoren. Eooo. —Le pasó las manos por enfrente como si fuera un espíritu invisible—. Tierra llamando a Misa o como se diga.

Algunas personas de la planta baja se la quedaron mirando y una enfermera se le acercó preguntándole si se encontraba bien, mas ella no se percató, igual que no se percató de la presencia incorpórea de Ryuk. Después de unos segundos, continuó caminando sin más. De algún modo encontró la salida hacia un mundo que empezaba a nublarse con los colores violáceos y oscuros de la noche. Le temblaba la garganta como si hubiera capturado un roedor tembloroso en su interior, su mundo se tambaleaba.

Solo una vez Misa había dejado de sonreír: tras el asesinato de sus padres. No había sonreído durante un tiempo hasta que el recuerdo amargo de sus padres empezó a volverse demasiado amargo como para soportarlo en aquel agujero de oscuridad. Entonces comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. « _Estoy sonriendo_ » había pensado, aunque hubiera mil mentiras en aquellas sonrisas. Había sonreído y con aquella sonrisa había llegado la promesa de no volver a dejar de hacerlo nunca. La promesa empezaba a ser difícil de sobrellevar, no obstante. Y saber que estaba ayudando a crear un mundo mejor no hacía más llevadera la impotencia de llegar a Light.

« _¿Cómo puedo cambiar el mundo si ni siquiera puedo hacer que me ames? Cómo, solo dime cómo llegar a ti. Cómo acompañarte en tu meta, cómo ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños, cómo ser un apoyo para ti, solo dime cómo y lo haré aunque pierda la vida en ello._ »

No había podido acompañar a sus padres. Los había dejado solos para siempre. No podía soportar la idea de ser incapaz de acompañar a la única otra persona que significaba para ella tanto como sus padres. Las manos le temblaron y una tensión engarrotó su cuerpo. Había caminado hacia un plazoleta ubicada frente al hospital y la brisa afilada de enero mecía las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Tan desprotegidas como su alma.

« _Dios, Light, necesito… ser de utilidad_ ».

Un líquido caliente encharcó sus mejillas, se deslizó por su mandíbula y goteó sobrevolando la curva de su cuello. Tardíamente, Misa se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Estás llorando? Mierda, pero no llores, Misa.

La presión en su pecho aumentó mientras trataba de arrancarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo, con furia y rechazo. Empero la compuerta se había abierto y no parecía dispuesta a parar. Misa sorbió por la nariz. Ahogó un sollozo contra su mano, contra la que soltó una exhalación que se dibujó en la frialdad del aire como una pequeña voluta de humo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. La figura de su madre acercándose por el otro extremo de la desértica plazoleta. A Misa se le cortó la respiración.

« _No… no puede ser. ¿Estoy soñando?_ »

Pero la silueta de su madre se veía tan real, muy real. Su rostro en forma de corazón, tan semejante al propio, sonrió con afabilidad y cariño.

—Misa, no llores —susurró su madre. Y el susurro tuvo la cadencia del mar, suave y efímero—. No debes llorar.

—Mamá… ¿cómo? —La voz se le estranguló, enronquecida—. No puedo… no puedo dejar de llorar.

—Sí puedes, Misa. —Misa sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo. Su madre se detuvo junto a la fuente central, donde el agua también corría, cual metáfora de su angustia—. Misa, mírame. Tu padre y yo estamos bien. —A Misa se le escapó un sollozo histérico—. Shh, estamos bien. Siempre lo hemos estado, ¿sabes por qué?

Misa negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que intentaba aclarar el velo de lágrimas que enturbiaba su mirada y que volvía borrosa la presencia de su madre. Una voz le llegó desde algún lugar de la realidad o la consciencia, pero Misa solo tenía ojos para las palabras de su madre y la calidez de sus ojos almendrados.

—Porque tú sonreías. Siempre hemos estado en paz sabiendo que nuestra Misa aún era capaz de sonreír.

El corazón de la chica se apretujó en un nudo confuso.

—Por eso nunca dejes de sonreír, Misa —continuó su madre; su voz cada vez más lejana despertó un pavor agudo que provocó un vahído en la modelo—. Tú no debes dejar de sonreír. Tu sonrisa puede inspirar a mucha gente a seguir sonriendo.

—Mamá… no, no te vayas… —suplicó con la voz tomada—. Quédate conmigo.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces suplicara. Justo como había pasado hacía años, su madre no iba a quedarse con ella. La silueta de su madre comenzó a emborronarse, sus facciones se volvieron más rectas y el largo de su melena se recortó, fundiéndose en la brisa, aclarándose con una luz matinal imposible a esas horas de la noche.

—Mamá… Dios, por favor…

—¿Mamá? —inquirió la voz de su madre con suavidad; su silueta apenas reconocible no parecía más la de una mujer—. Aún no me he convertido en una mujer, mucho menos en madre.

Las palabras, pronunciadas en una voz suave pero ciertamente masculina, la despertaron de sopetón como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera sido derramado encima. Misa parpadeó, conmocionada, hasta que su aturdida mente pudo enfocar de forma correcta a la persona que se alzaba frente a ella con una mirada igual o más confusa y la cabeza ladeada en un ademán inseguro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y un calor bochornoso encendió sus mejillas mientras terminaba de borrar los rastros de lágrimas.

El primo de Light estaba justo enfrente suyo. « _¡Dios mío, cómo lo he podido confundir con mi madre!_ »

Ryuk, a su lado, pareció dueño de un nuevo poder al adivinar sus pensamientos de cabo a rabo.

—Je, te lo he estado intentando decir, que no era tu madre. Pero estabas alucinando, ¿sabes?

Misa sintió como la vergüenza aumentaba en su cuerpo así como una insoportable opresión en el torso. Deseó que Sascha simplemente siguiera su camino y la ignorara, pero por desgracia eso no fue lo que pasó.

—¿Estás bien, Misa? Parecías un poco…

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Claro que estoy bien! —interrumpió esta, soltando una risita que casi le resquebrajó los labios de lo forzada que se sintió—. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí otra vez? ¿por fin te has decidido a pedirme un autógrafo?

Sascha le miró, perplejo y en silencio por unos segundos. Luego alzó un brazo del que llevaba una bolsa colgando.

—A mi tía se le olvidó traerle esto a Light.

—Oh… —Misa le echó un vistazo a la bolsa en un intento por averiguar de qué se trataba. Luego viró su vista hacia aquel ángel de ojos grises, que parecía aburrido por estar ahí, pero, más allá de esa irritación, la miraba con una intensidad inusual. Una que Misa se quiso sacudir de encima cuanto antes—. Si quieres puedo dárselo yo mañana a primera hora, así te ahorras el tener que hablar con Light. Se ve a leguas que no os lleváis bien.

—¿Intentas tener una excusa para venir a verlo mañana? ¿te ha echado, verdad? No es que me sorprenda.

Misa casi se tambaleó hacia atrás debido al impacto de esas palabras. Porque eran verdad, después de todo. Su sonrisa flaqueó un poco cuando frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido despectivo.

—No necesito ninguna excusa para venir a verlo. Es mi _novio_ —recalcó—. A ver si te queda claro.

Las cuencas de cristal que eran los ojos de Sascha la miraron con un aura fantasmal bajo la luz plateada de la inminente luna. La brisa hizo revolotear los mechones algo más largos que enmarcaban su rostro, como cortinas de hebras casi blanquecinas. Como si todo él estuviera hecho de la misma sustancia de la luna. Misterioso y etéreo.

Misa se sintió incómoda de repente y dicha incomodidad le hizo impacientarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar la bolsa o no? Sino me largo.

Tras un breve espacio de tiempo en que el cuchicheo de las pocas hojas de los árboles fueron la única conversación, Sascha estiró un brazo y le tendió la carga, que Misa arrancó de su mano con brusquedad.

—Bien, entonces…

—Creí que un novio debía querer a su pareja, como mínimo respetarla.

Las palabras de Sascha la detuvieron en seco cuando ya había empezado a pasarlo de largo. Fueron como nieve polar sumadas al glacial que había empezado a formarse en su interior; fue doloroso de la forma en la que solo las cosas frías podían serlo. Maldito Sascha, ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre tenía que molestarle? Meterse donde no era bienvenido y… apretar el dedo contra la llaga que Misa tenía en carne viva ahora más que nunca. Cerró las manos en dos puños y volteó con fuerza, clavando los zapatos contra el pavimento, refugiándose en el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—Light me ama, Light me…

Una ceja finísima se arqueó en el rostro níveo de Sascha, una sombra de sonrisa curvaba sus labios con cinismo.

—¿Cómo se puede amar… ? —murmuró casi en un suspiro, su voz fundiéndose con la noche mientras extendía el brazo con la pretensión de tocar el rostro de Misa. Esta quiso apartarse mas no lo hizo. La mano, cubierta de anillos, nunca le tocó, sino que se deslizó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sobrevolando sus ojos y mejillas y cayendo muerta como si Misa no estuviera ahí. Las siguientes palabras de Sascha vinieron mecidas por una ventisca muerta e inánime—: ¿Cómo se puede amar algo que no existe?

Los ojos de Misa se agrandaron tanto que casi se cayeron de sus cavidades. Los ojos de Sascha, etéreos como todo él, eran gélidos como el cristal.

—¿Alguna vez has existido, Misa? Porque ahora mismo no eres más que la sombra de una existencia.

Y algo dentro de Misa se hizo pedazos.

El silencio absoluto. El vacío abismal.

« _Yo… ¿no existo?_ »

Un roce fantasmal le acarició la mejilla. Cuando Misa quiso darse cuenta, Sascha ya se había marchado de la plazoleta.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sus pisadas eran mullidas incluso en la quietud estática en la que la cortina nocturna había sumido el barrio de sus tíos. Sascha pasó una pequeña casa que aún tenía las luces encendidas, recuadros de luz en la oscuridad, y una de las pocas farolas diseminadas a través del laberinto de calles adoquinadas titiló, trémula, captando la atención del chico.

« _¿Qué hora será?_ »

Tarde, eso seguro.

Tras el encuentro con la novia de su primo su mente había divagado en una ruta a la deriva que bien conocía; era un fenómeno que tenía lugar dentro de su espíritu solitario y como reacción de su sangre artística. Había querido contemplar el mundo. Cualquier cosa, bella o con aquel algo que aclaraba los sentidos de quien _sabe_ y _quiere_ mirar. Esta vez, el purificador de su alma había tomado la forma de unos pequeños pájaros azules y negros que había encontrado piando cerca de un parque enorme. El azul limpio de sus plumas le habían recordado a Sascha al azul de las lágrimas de Misa.

Sacudió la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible mientras daba la vuelta en un recoveco, las manos embutidas en los bolsillos en un ademán despreocupado. No entendía la desesperanza de la chica para arrastrarse de aquella forma ante nadie, mucho menos ante alguien como su primo. No le entendía, pero tampoco le importaba.

Entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

« _Menos mal que en una semana volvemos a casa…_ »

Hizo un mohín interno al recordar la fotografía que guardaba en su mochila de trabajo.

 _«Va a ser imposible descubrir a los intérpretes de ese momento»._

Seguía lamentando su error.

—Sascha, ¿qué haces aquí?

El aludido se detuvo en seco con un pequeño sobresalto para encontrarse con su padre acercándose por la bifurcación contraria a la que él acababa de cruzar. Un pliegue creaba dos líneas verticales en su frente, inclinando sus gruesas cejas hacia el centro.

Sascha endureció las facciones de inmediato y sus párpados se entornaron en una expresión indolente más que estudiada.

—He ido a hacer un recado para la tía Sachiko. Había olvidado llevarle unas cosas a su hijo —contestó cuando el otro hombre le hubo alcanzado.

—Tu primo —corrigió este, escueto.

Sascha solo se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia la casa de los Yagami. Esta vez, sin embargo, toda calma se había esfumado en una niebla de tensión y rencores nunca jamás pronunciados. El humo del puro de su padre creaba una columna ascendente hacia el cielo.

 _«Si eso te mata algún día, viejo, no quiero saber nada.»_

Recorrieron el resto del trayecto en un silencio compacto y espeso, tanto o más que el humo del tabaco que apelmazaba los pulmones del mayor. Cuando no quedaban más de unos metros para llegar a su destino y el letrero que rezaba el nombre de la vivienda de los Yagami se encontraba ya a la vista, la voz de su padre le llegó en una ondulación del ambiente.

—Espero que hayas aclarado tu mente respecto al porvenir.

Sascha ladeó la cabeza. Una sonrisa amarga torció sus gruesos labios, herencia de su padre.

—¿Porvenir?

—No juegues conmigo a hacernos los tontos, no es un juego del que disfrute ni del que un hombre hecho y derecho vaya a conseguir nada.

Sascha detuvo su andar a medio paso al notar la mirada fija de su padre en la nuca. Este también había dejado de caminar. Con un hilo de entumecimiento en sus huesos, Sascha depositó el pie elevado en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su padre.

 _«Pues parece que tienes ganas de jugar»_ pensó al divisar aquel resquicio de seriedad que le indicaban que su padre quería abordar el famoso y problemático asunto acerca de cómo o en qué sentido encaminar su vida. _«Una pena, porque yo no estoy de humor para seguirte el rollo»._

Antes de que Sascha se aventurara a decir nada, su padre retomó la palabra.

—En estos días, debes haber aprendido algo que te sirva para centrarte. —Sus ojos vagaron hacia su oreja y se arrugaron con desagrado. Sascha supo que estaba estudiando el aro que colgaba del lóbulo de su oreja—. De esta forma, estas vacaciones no habrán sido en vano —continuó, volviendo a centrar su mirada sus ojos.

Sascha arqueó una ceja.

—No se me ocurre qué podría haber aprendido.

Hiroaki soltó una carcajada ronca y le dio una calada al puro, que se balanceó precariamente entre sus labios.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Oh, ¿quieres que aprenda cómo contestar apropiadamente en casa? He tomado sabias lecciones respecto a eso de Light —dijo suavemente, una sonrisa curvando su boca, pero sin alcanzar sus orbes de hielo turbio—. Espero cumplir tus expectativas.

Hiroaki chasqueó la lengua y Sascha sintió, triunfante, que lo había molestado. No tenía que esforzarse mucho de todas formas, su mera existencia irritaba a su padre.

—Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo, Sascha. Ya no eres un niño que pueda ir diciendo lo que quiere ni hacer lo que sus caprichos infantiles de piden en todo momento —dijo, tirando la colilla apagada en una basura cercana. Luego, con un aire socarrón, añadió—: Aunque a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme que solo tengas ojos para fijarte en lo malo.

—Al menos —pronunció Sascha—, en eso nos parecemos.

No vio venir el bofetón que le cruzó la cara de lado a lado.

—¡Es suficiente! —El gruñido de su padre retumbó menos en su cabeza que el dolor que aquel golpe caló en la impermeabilidad que tanto esmero le había costado construir—. Tu primo es una figura ejemplar, tanto como otros que _tú_ deberías imitar. No te consiento que me hables así, Sascha, ni que continúes con tus tonterías artísticas e infantiles. No eres una nenaza ni un cualquiera. Eres mi hijo —dictaminó, rotundo—. Mi hijo no va a ser alguien así.

La marca de la mano de su padre ardía como ascuas en la mejilla aún volteada del rubio. Su boca entreabierta tembló de forma apenas perceptible.

 _«Light me ama, Light me… »_

 _«Es mi novio»_

 _«Estar bajo el mando directo del mejor detective del mundo no está al alcance de cualquiera. Light es un chico impresionante, Soichiro. Debes sentirte orgulloso de él.»_

Claro, así era. Misa, y su padre también.

 _Todos_ querían a Light.

Su padre hubiera preferido tener un hijo como Light… Hubiera sido más feliz, hubiera…

 _«Debería parecerme un poco más a Light y un poco menos a mí mismo, ¿no es verdad?»_

—Quizá —musitó apático tras un instante en el que la tensión se pudo haber cortado con un toque de dedos—. Quizá deberías cambiarte de hijo, ya que el que tienes no te complace, padre.

Un frío de un mundo sin estrella asoló la calle de los Yagami tras aquellas palabras. Sascha se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa, demasiado confuso por el vahído que revolvió una espiral de emociones dentro de él, junto al estómago, retorciéndose con saña maliciosa. Algo por lo que había jurado no volverse a dejar dominar.

Nunca más…

… hacía mucho tiempo.

Sascha no se quedó y por eso no pudo divisar la estupefacción que se abrió paso en las facciones duras y los ojos estrictos del que se hacía llamar su padre.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

El líquido oscuro humeaba desde la mesa central de la cocina creando una columna de humo que se fundía con la luz amarilla del aplique del techo. Soichiro se calentó las manos con el calor de la taza antes de darle un pequeño sorbo, apenas manchándose los labios.

Su mujer fregó el último cacharro y se acercó a él, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

—Es tarde, ¿no te vas a dormir?

Soichiro levantó la mirada por encima del borde de la taza. Una leve sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca.

—Puedo esperar por mi mujer para ir a la cama, ¿no? —preguntó, causando una pequeña sonrisa complacida en Sachiko.

—No puedes culpar a una por sorprenderse por cosas tan inusuales.

—¿Qué?

—Pero —cortó ella mientras le apretaba el antebrazo con cariño, sus ojos cansados tenían una chispa juguetona rara vez vista en los últimos años—, entiendo lo derrotado que acabas con tu trabajo, no me importa que no me esperes.

Las palabras de Sachiko, dichas en un tono que solo Sachiko sabía cómo y cuándo utilizar, aliviaron la tensión en sus facciones y en el ancho de sus hombros. Había sido así desde el momento en el que se habían conocido hacía tantos años y Soichiro no podía estar más que agradecido por tener a su mujer a su lado. Tal vez la pasión inicial había desaparecido, pero en su lugar había una comodidad, una conexión y un entendimiento que Soichiro sabía que no podría encontrar con nadie más. Ciertamente, tampoco lo quería.

Sachiko inclinó la cabeza desde arriba para nivelar sus miradas y achicó los ojos en un gesto de curiosidad.

Soichiro sacudió la cabeza sintiendo como arrugaba la frente de forma automática, acto que tiñó los ojos de su mujer con una preocupación transparente.

—¿Cómo has visto a Light? Parece estar más tranquilo… espero que sea un síntoma de que esta locura se va a solucionar pronto.

En la base de la garganta, el nudo que llevaba creciendo durante todo el día, creció un poco más.

—No está bien, Sachiko.

Ahí estaba. La verdad. Compartida con su mujer pese a que se había prometido no preocuparla en vano..

—Q-qué… ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

Un largo silencio se prolongó tras la _pregunta_. Esa era la pregunta en mayúsculas. El _quid_ de la cuestión. Si sólo conociera la esencia de los demonios que atormentaban a su hijo habría una posibilidad de ayudarlo; cómo mínimo, habría más posibilidades que en este estado de penumbra absoluta. Una marea glacial se derramó por sus huesos y tendones al recordar la vacuidad en los ojos de su hijo aquella mañana, ojos de plástico como los de un muñeco, sin la llama de la humanidad palpitando en su interior.

Había sido una mirada que no había visto nunca en su hijo…

Una mirada espeluznante que no había querido ver jamás…

… y que le había aterrorizado.

Por primera vez, el riesgo de que su hijo se estuviera volviendo loco había hecho mella en él, desgarrándole el cuerpo y las pocas fuerzas que tenía. La impotencia de saber el daño que _algo_ le estaba haciendo a su hijo, de que lo podían perder en vida, era insoportable.

—¿Cariño?

La voz de su mujer le retrajo de sus pensamientos de una sacudida y arrancó un suspiro plomizo de su boca.

—No lo sé, no sé qué le pasa, si lo supiera… —Apretó los puños y entonces lo dijo—: Creo que tiene algo que ver con una chica.

Compartir. Confiar. No podía pedirle a su hijo que se apoyara en él si él mismo no era capaz seguir su consejo y hacer lo mismo con su esposa.

Su esposa… que se había quedado muy quieta, tanto que hasta el brillo de sus ojos pareció cristalizarse.

Soichiro se puso en pie entonces y esa acción pareció desencadenar un proceso en la mujer que tantas alegrías le había dado, porque esta movió los labios.

Sus charcos de oro fundido le observaron.

—¿Una chica? —musitó como si fuera un secreto—. ¿Misa?

Soichiro negó con un cabeceo; sus manos gruesas tomándola por los hombros en una friega reconfortante.

—No, Misa no. —Vio cómo su mujer frunció levemente el entrecejo—. Creo que Sayu sabe algo. Y Matsuda, mi compañero de trabajo —agregó finalmente.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Tiene que haber algo más, Sachiko. No me entra en la cabeza que solo por una chica… Light nunca ha sido de esa clase de persona que lo dan todo por otra.

—Si se ha enamorado… —El hilo de voz en el que Sachiko pronunció aquellas palabras, con una mezcla de pesar y dulzura, fue como un suspiro estancado—. Soichiro.

 _«Pero está Ryuuzaki también»_ se dijo, furioso consigo mismo por no dar con la incógnita de la ecuación.

—Ryuuzaki también estaba muy afectado. Ha estado afectado desde hace tiempo, incluso le gritó a Matsuda cuando…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Eso era. Ryuuzaki ya había empezado a actuar extraño para entonces, cuando Light se había acostado con Misa sin ningún miramiento en el lugar de trabajo. Había pensado que se debía a esta falta de respeto la repentina salida del detective, aunque parecía excesiva, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquel hubiera sido el motivo.

Pero entonces, ¿qué?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Light. Misa. Ryuuzaki. Y la chica misteriosa. ¿Cuál era el misterio que los envolvía a todos?

Se mordisqueó el labio con los dientes en un rictus pensativo y frenético. Los dedos de su mujer le rozaron la zona del entrecejo, deshaciendo el nudo que se había instalado ahí. Oyó el chasquido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, pero ni él ni Sachiko le hicieron caso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ryuuzaki en todo esto, cariño? ¿Por qué gritó a Matsuda?

La arruga volvió a instalarse entre sus cejas pese a los esmeros de Sachiko. Los ojos de Soichiro relucieron con un fuego abrasador.

—No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré —prometió.

Y un intercambio de miradas remotamente olvidado bajo escombros de otros mil recuerdos y pensamientos resurgió como un géiser entre capas de nieve. Una mirada que su hijo y Ryuuzaki habían compartido, que se había entrelazado con aplastante facilidad la noche en la que habían sido secuestrados y rescatados. Soichiro la había contemplado del mismo modo que aquel que contempla algo hermoso pero prohibido, un poema en un idioma desconocido, los ideogramas que, pese a no ser capaz de descifrar, derramaban un aura de cosquilleo que le había recorrido toda la espina dorsal.

La mirada entre su hijo y Ryuuzaki aquella madrugada, más incluso que el inesperado abrazo, habían tenido ese efecto en Soichiro. Incapaz de comprenderlo, mas sintiendo como si estuviera invadiendo algo incómodo, íntimo y profundo.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Empezaba a asustarse.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante desde el recibidor justo en el momento en el que Soichiro giraba la vuelta de las escaleras que ascendían a la segunda planta. Su cuñado entró de forma parsimoniosa y lo saludó con un grave cabeceo que activó de inmediato la curiosidad detectivesca de Soichiro.

—Hiroaki, ¿qué te ha llevado tanto rato?

El hombre levantó una caja de puros a modo de respuesta. Soichiro apretó la mandíbula ante el abuso de los malos hábitos de su cuñado.

—Eso te terminará pasando factura —dijo blandamente.

Un bufido ronco e hirsuto brotó de la boca del otro mientras se quitaba los zapatos para depositarlos en el _genkan_ ; el grueso abrigo no tardó en sumarse al otro par que colgaba de la percha.

—Otros percances me arrancaran la vida antes que este pequeño vicio —rezongó, ganándose una ceja alzada por parte de Soichiro, al que miró antes de sacudir la cabeza en un ademán disoluto—. Tú eres el que tiene que dormir más, no te atrevas a dejar sola a mi hermana a estas alturas.

Ceñudo, Soichiro dejó pasar el consejo en pos de estudiar la apagada expresión de su cuñado. Por un momento, le había parecido detectar sombras en los ojos nublados del otro hombre.

—Sascha —dijo, de pronto, casi espontáneamente—. ¿Ha vuelto ya?

La vagueza del gesto con el que su cuñado señaló escaleras arriba por poco ejerce su función encubridora con portentoso éxito; por poco, pero no del todo. El mínimo resquicio de brecha bastó para hacerle saber que algo no andaba bien.

—Este maldito frío… Esto parece un infierno congelado en esta época. Diría que no hemos salido de Rusia si no fuera porque me veo forzado a reinventar mi léxico natal…

Soichiro lo vio alejarse murmurando por lo bajo hacia la cocina y frunció un poco más el ceño. Su ojos se desviaron hacia el fondo de la escalera, donde la oscuridad era espesa en la planta superior; tamborileó los dedos sobre la baranda en un acto mecánico mientras evaluaba la mejor forma de proceder, o si debía proceder en absoluto.

No tuvo que meditar demasiado porque, en menos de lo que dura un relámpago, las hebras invisibles de su personalidad le arrastraron escaleras arriba sin tener en cuenta su voluntad hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, la que Sascha estaba ocupando durante esos días.

Titubeó un parpadeo, la mano en el aire. Luego golpeó con suavidad la puerta con el lateral de su puño cerrado.

Esperó, pero la respuesta no llegó de inmediato. Cuando empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de tener que llamar una segunda vez, la puerta se deslizó hacia dentro en un agudo chasquido. La silueta del rubio se perfiló contra la apacible luz blanquecina que flotaba en la habitación, sumiéndola en una neblina ilusoria. Los ojos del chico lo encontraron un momento, abriéndose ligeramente en un tic de sorpresa al reparar en el intruso. Solo un instante, antes de que Soichiro perdiera de rango la expresión de Sascha cuando este desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó sin alzar la voz.

Como toda respuesta, Sascha se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de apartarse de la puerta de vuelta al interior de la estancia.

Soichiro entró.

La habitación permanecía prácticamente idéntica al tiempo en que Light había vivido allí. No había rastros de Sascha que pudieran delatar un cambio de ocupante; claro, eso si no tenías en cuenta las distintas fotografías amontonadas pulcramente sobre el escritorio, o el lienzo en blanco que reposaba sobre un caballete de madera en una esquina, junto al armario. Soichiro dejó a su mirada divagar por cada pertenencia del chico, cada huella dibujada sobre el polvo de una ausencia en aquella habitación. Después de un momento, su atención se enfocó de nuevo en el caballete, donde Sascha se encontraba mezclando unas pinturas como si allí no hubiera nadie más que él y la soledad.

Soichiro se aclaró la garganta.

—No tenía ni idea de que también pudieras pintar —observó.

Sascha detuvo un instante sus movimientos, luego siguió removiendo el líquido espeso en el que estaba trabajando, su voz brotó en una línea neutra y delgada.

—Es solo un pasatiempos, me gusta pero supongo que no he nacido para ello.

—Al contrario que la fotografía —puntualizó Soichiro, ganándose una mirada inescrutable por parte del chico—. Mi hija está encantada con tu trabajo.

Pero ni esas palabras parecieron calar en Sascha, que volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el lienzo abandonado sobre el caballete.

Una sensación amarga, a bilis, se retorció en el pecho de Soichiro, inseguro acerca de la mejor forma de acercarse al chico. De romper aquella pared de distanciamiento. Ya se había dado cuenta una vez de que la fragilidad de Sascha, aquella aparente delicadeza un tanto afeminada, guardaba una fuerza desorbitante bajo piel, huesos y tendones, una determinación fiera que le hacía perseguir sus objetivos pese a la desaprobación de su padre.

Soichiro no podía imaginarse a un padre no sintiéndose orgulloso de tal despliegue de fortaleza personal. « _Aunque puedo entender… hasta cierto punto puedo entender… lo que le molesta tanto de su hijo._ »

Algo que no tenía ni por qué ser verdad, dicho fuera de paso.

—Sascha, si ha habido algún problema con tu padre… —empezó, decidiendo ir al grano tras percatarse de la tensión que el silencio hueco estaba creando. Pero un sonido extraño, difuminado entre lo que podía ser una carcajada y un bufido estrangulado, cortó su frase a medias.

—Hablar de él es hablar de problemas.

—Tú padre te entenderá algún día —insistió Soichiro, obstinadamente, viendo impotente cómo el cuerpo del rubio era sometido por una rigidez palpable a simple vista—. Nadie es perfecto.

Sascha hizo un ruido indescifrable mientras se giraba a depositar la paleta de colores sobre el escritorio; había una sonrisa ladeada en el esbozo de sus labios.

—Mi primo es perfecto.

Soichiro frunció el entrecejo.

—Light no es perfecto. —Algo se apretujó en su pecho cortándole el aliento—. Ni mucho menos.

Si no se hubiera distraído momentáneamente por la imagen de su hijo en aquella extraña burbuja de misterios en la que se hallaba, tal vez hubiera distinguido las ondulaciones que ensombrecieron por un instante los irises claros de Sascha.

—Pero le quieres —musitó este, sacudiendo a Soichiro con sus palabras—. Quieres a tu hijo a pesar de todo.

—Es mi hijo —contestó.

No hacía falta otro motivo. O eso creía.

Empero la mueca amarga que retorció los labios de Sascha, en una parodia de sonrisa, hizo ceniza dicha convicción.

—Como si un padre tuviera que querer a su hijo obligadamente…

Un meteorito despedazándose contra su caja torácica hubiera sido menos doloroso que las espinas que se clavaron en su corazón al escuchar eso.

«¿ _Obligadamente? Por el amor de Dios, Hiroaki, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_ » pensó, sintiéndose tambaleante al ver que Sascha, que le había dado la espalda de nuevo, estaba tiritando levemente.

Sochiro cerró las manos en dos puños y avanzó dos zancadas. Enarboló un brazo apenas tocando el hombro del chico.

—Sascha, escúchame —dijo, apretándole el hombro con firmeza—. Date la vuelta.

Sascha lo hizo, pero no le miró a los ojos, sino que mantuvo la mirada gacha, oculta tras los mechones de cabello platino más largos por delante. Soichiro sintió un frío que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura colándose a través de los poros de su piel.

—Sascha —insistió.

Y cuando Sascha por fin levantó unos centímetros la mirada y aquellos lagos de escarcha lo miraron, vidriosos, derretidos, sin una pizca de aquella lámina de hielo que los caracterizaba, Soichiro deseó no haber tenido que contemplar la vulnerabilidad ahogándose en aquellos ojos. Ese dolor crudo le sacudió con la fuerza de un titán y el sentimiento de desorientación, transparente en las facciones cinceladas de Sascha, casi le hizo perderse a él también.

Si solo pudiera acercarse… hacerle ver que podía confiar en él… conseguir que dejara de sufrir en silencio y soledad…

—Hace mucho tiempo que acepté que tendría que ser distinto para que mi padre me quisiera —gruñó, su voz desgarrándose ligera y ásperamente—. ¿Pero acaso es eso lo que realmente debería hacer? ¿cambiar lo que soy? ¿vivir una mentira?

Soichiro echó una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta ante el volumen de voz del chico. Luego lo volvió a enfocar y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es imposible cambiar lo que uno es, Sascha. El agua seguirá siendo agua por mucho que la disfraces con colorantes.

Sascha sonrió amargamente.

—Pero el agua puede convertirse en hielo si la enfrías lo suficiente.

—Entonces congelarás tu corazón también.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Sascha. Soichiro lo vio morderse el labio y no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de odio hacia su cuñado. Sascha, a diferencia de lo que demostraba de cara al exterior, con su sonrisa cínica y sus ademanes desinteresados, era tan sensible… muy sensible. Y cargaba un fantasma inmerecido sobre sus hombros, uno cuya culpa residía en aquel que se suponía debía protegerlo de los peligros.

—Sascha, yo…

—¡Tú tienes un hijo! —interrumpió, cortante—. No trates de usarme como reemplazo solo porque estás decepcionado por su conducta.

Las palabras dolieron más de lo que uno habría de esperar. De repente, el cansancio que tan largamente había tratado de sobrellevar se sintió plomo sobre su conciencia, inabarcable e insoportable.

—Nunca intentaría reemplazar a mi hijo, no importa en qué medida ni cuantas veces me decepcione —aclaró, su voz rotunda pero no falta de amabilidad—. Pero quiero que tú confíes en mí.

Sascha sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quieres que _tu hijo_ confíe en ti.

« _Nunca he necesitado un padre cercano que se metiera en mis asuntos._ »

La tono gélido de Light se infiltró en los entresijos de su mente, sorteando cada una de las compuertas que Soichiro había intentado fijar entre esas palabras y sus sentimientos. Apretó el agarre sobre el hombro de Sascha, provocando que el chico se encogiera un poco, y lo sacudió con brusquedad.

—Puedo lidiar con dos jóvenes confiando en mí —gruñó, enfadado—. No necesito escoger uno solo.

Los ojos de Sascha relucieron como el agua bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Pero por qué querrías…? —musitó en un trémulo hilo de voz.

—Porque no eres mi hijo, pero eres mi sobrino —contestó, rotundo—. Ese es un lazo que no voy a permitirte ignorar. Si necesitas un sitio donde poder continuar con tu sueño, esta casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti. E incluso si necesitas dinero para estudios de fotografía o lo que sea que tengas que hacer, también lo encontrarás aquí.

Una promesa. Un apoyo incondicional que Soichiro no había imaginado nunca dando a nadie más que a su esposa y sus hijos acababa de ser ofrecido. La habitación pareció congelarse, estática y tan sorprendida como el propio Sascha, cuyas perlas de hielo se habían abierto en muda sorpresa. Sus pestañas parpadearon y un rubor bochornoso encendió sus blancas mejillas.

Soichiro suavizó la mirada con un sentimiento similar al cariño y Sascha desvió la vista con rapidez. La lágrima que se escapó furtiva del lagrimal de uno de los ojos del rubio, y surcó su mejilla invisible, sería un secreto entre ellos dos.

Soichiro no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Parecía que al menos sí podía hacer algo bien con alguien.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

« ** _¿S puede saber x que demonios t has ido, Matsuda?_** »

« ** _X tu culpa me he tenid k ir con ellos. Pnsaba que lo habiamos pasad bien sta tarde_** »

« ** _…... ¿no vas a contestr? Dios, estas siendo tan infantil_** »

El vaho de luz fría de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil apenas despejaba la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumida su pequeña habitación. Hecho un ovillo en la cama, enredado en un lío de mantas y sudor y con el cuero cabelludo desgarrado de tanto pasarse las uñas entre los gruesos mechones de su pelo, Matsuda leía una y otra vez los _whatsapps_ que habían hecho vibrar su móvil durante los últimos días.

Su móvil y algo escondido en su pecho también.

 _« **Buenos días... Siento habr dicho eso ayer, staba enfadad porque m habías dejado plntada. No tienes q tomart enserio lo k dicn esa panda de bobos, sn unos bocazas. Podriamos quedr y lo hablamos en persona?** »_

 _« **O si estas my ocupado, llámame** »_

Se mordió el labio intensamente. Un hilillo cálido surcó descendente por su barbilla.

—Mierda —masculló con voz ronca, limpiándose la sangre con el antebrazo. Sus ojos, vidriosos, continuaron leyendo la retahíla de mensajes—. Santa mierda.

 _« **Estas siendo injusto, Matsuda** »_

Y entonces, tras ese mensaje el día anterior, destacaba el que acababa de recibir no hacía más de una hora, tambaleando su mundo como si estuviera columpiándose sobre un trampolín.

 _« **He hablado con Light hoy, parece que nos hemos arreglado y todo vuelve a ser como siempre. Sé que seguramente ya no te importa, pero… necesitaba decírtelo. Soy una tonta, lo sé. En fin… gracias por todo de todas formas»**._

Las faltas de ortografía habían desaparecido en algún punto.

Matsuda soltó una exclamación de angustia y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas levantadas, pasándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza con flojedad. Los mensajes de Sayu le estaban matando, casi tanto o más que el estar ignorándola, o el haberla visto llorando en el hospital el día anterior mientras se culpaba por lo que le había sucedido a su hermano.

Apretó los ojos cerrados con fuerza desmesurada, tratando de erradicar de su mente la espiral de celos que le había fluctuado en el estómago al ver al primo de la chica consolándola mientras que él era incapaz de hacer lo mismo.

Pero no podía… él no podía continuar con aquello, ¿o sí? Sayu no podía querer lo mismo que él, Sayu no…

El móvil, que en algún momento se había resbalado de entre sus dedos para acabar tendido sobre el revuelo de sábanas, vibró con la llegado de un nuevo mensaje. Matsuda levantó la vista de forma renuente. Había sombras en su mirada y unas profundas ojeras producto de los sueños que le habían impedido dormir desde la tarde en el cine. Sueños que le hacían sentirse miserable.

Aún sin fiarse del todo, alargó un brazo, le dio la vuelta al aparato y lo desbloqueó para echarle un vistazo.

Un nudo de piedra se le atascó en la garganta.

—Madilta sea, ¿por qué? —masculló de forma entrecortada—. ¿Por qué tienes que torturarme así, Sayu?

El recuadro luminoso de la pantalla de su móvil titiló con una luz fría. Las letras del último mensaje recibido, tóxicas como la vileza que corroía cada uno de sus pensamientos.

 _« **Te echo de menos** » _rezaba.

* * *

Bueno chic s, hasta aquí la segunda parte de "Lazos". Voy a necesitar un buen plato de pasta para compensar lo que he perdido escribiendo esto. Aun vendrá una tercera parte correspondiente, en teoría, o así será en la versión PDF, a este capítulo. Si queréis Matsuda y Sayu, el próximo será vuestro capítulo. Decididamente también L, que no ha aparecido en esta segunda parte. Y luego, la Masía, sí. Agarraros fuerte para eso, yo me prepararé varias tazas de té para ello 3

Como siempre, a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, ¡muchísimas e infinitas gracias! Sin vuestro apoyo esta historia no habría llegado hasta aquí, eso os lo aseguro. Hace mucho saber que lo que estás escribiendo llega a la gente :)

Un beso a todos y espero que hayáis disfrutado esto a pesar de haberse centrado bastante en Sascha, Misa y Soichiro ;) No olvidéis darme vuestras opiniones :P

 **Masha:** Jesús, ¡te has leído todo en un solo día! No hay mejor elogio que ese XD La situación es complicada entre ellos, por varios motivos, veremos cómo solventan todo o si son capaces de hacerlo :S ¡Gracias por comentar! ^^


End file.
